Fireworks
by anorc
Summary: Post Deathly Hallows. EWE [HP/DG] HAPHNE. "Just for once, can something nice happen in Harry Potters life" Also contains depictions of PTSD, alcoholism, lemony scenes, humor. Harry Potter tries to survive the peace after the war. Starts just after the end of the war. Hermione won't stop crying, Harry has nightmares, George won't get out of bed. And Harry needs to talk to Ginny.
1. Falling Peices

**Fireworks**

**By **AnOrc

Harry Potter EWE [HP/DG]

Does the war end well for child soldiers ? PTSD

OTOH: Maybe, she just likes fireworks.

Harry Potter and the Harry Potter universe are the property of J.K. Rowling and her publishers. It's J.K. Rowling's sandbox, and I'm just playing in it.

**Rated M Contains depictions of PTSD, alcohol abuse. May contain lemony scenes. **

-==00==-

**Chapter One: Falling Pieces**

_**The Burrow. Night. The war is over. The pieces are all in the air. Who knows where they will finally land.**_

Ron was sitting at the kitchen table, holding Hermione's shoulders. Hermione's shoulders shook with sobs. She was making a small keening noise.

A tapping at the window drew Ron's eyes. It was a post owl.

Ron walked over, put the multiple funeral orders-of-service on the table and opened the window. The brown owl had a letter, sure enough.

Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes wass the address, written in neat turquoise ink.

Ron shook his head. "Smart owl" he said, and gave the owl a treat. It coughed gently and flew off.

Hermione was still sobbing gently. "Back in a tick love" said Ron to Hermione and carefully Ron tiptoed upstairs. Lots of people asleep, including his parents.

Hermione's sobbing slowed. She looked up, puffy faced, her hair a veritable owls nest. There was a cup of cocoa, which shakily picked up and sipped slowly.

-==00==-

Ron stepped into Fred and Georges room. It was a crowded space with two beds, two desks, and a potions table jammed into the corner. The walls above the lab space are blackened with soot.

One bed was pristine and unused. George was a bundle of sheets in the other bed.

"George, there's a letter for Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes" said Ron, and he stared at George.

George didn't even grunt.

"George, we should reopen the shop" said Ron, enthusiastically.

George was as still as Fred had been. No. Don't think that. No. No. No.

Ron waited for a while, hoping George will react, do anything... and then left, downcast.

-==00==-

**A little earlier, near the Burrow, outside, by the oak tree that's a fair walk from the Burrow.**

The quarter moon peeks through scudding clouds. The apple orchard in the distance waves gently like a friend coming back from holiday.

Harry was sitting against the oak tree in a hoodie and jeans. Ginny stood, hands on hips, in her Griffindor jumper and grey trousers.

"Well!" she spat "how could you have done that!" she said, shakily, glaring at Harry.

Seconds pass.

Harry sighed,"Um." he said, staring at the ground.

"Fuck you Harry Potter" said Ginny, more angrily. "How COULD YOU GO OFF TO DIE" she screamed.

Harry's mouth opened. Closed. "Errr... "He said. "It's kind of complicated." He said, fidgeting with some acorns. The whole prophecy and horcuxes thing was a bit complicated to explain.

"You Inconsiderate ARSE" spat Ginny, building up a head of steam. Her arms were trembling, her hands whitened fists.

Harry looked up and his eyes narrowed, and he tilted his head fractionally. He'd just realised his girlfriend is Molly Weasleys daughter... The mum with the super powered Howlers.

"Voldemort had used some really evil magic to stay alive-ish" said Harry, as calmly as he could. She was so very cross, and Harry suspected being told the truth wasn't going to help his case much.

Ginny glared, as if daring Harry to continue.

"I can't say much about the magic- it's just too evil to talk about" said Harry, digging himself deeper.

"And why did you have to get Killed" said Ginny, crossing her arms tightly over her chest.

"He split off bits of his soul, put them in things." said Harry, as he threw acorns into the distance. Really, a nice trip to potions with Snape would be preferable, he thought.

Ginny paled, clutched her mouth. She made slight heaves... as if about to vomit.

"Yeah, that Diary" said Harry, his eyes watering. He looked at the ground and grabbed some more acorns to fidget with. Snape was dead. If only he'd written another book on potions, Harry could have got to a NEWT standard, he mused.

Ginny fell to her knees and vomited. Her dinner , roast pork and potatoes and carrots lay messily on the grass.

Harry stood up and approached Ginny, unsure what to say next. The truth didn't seem to be helping much.

"We found all the things and destroyed them" said Harry, "it's why we had to go away." Which was true, and didn't expose what an utter cock-up the whole year had been.

Ginny sat back and wiped her mouth, she panted, and looked up and shot Harry another stare.

"It's just one of the things," Harry paused, "was, well, me." 'shit, that didn't go well' he thought.

Ginny stared open-mouthed at Harry, her eyes filling with tears.

Harry kept talking "When he tried to kill me and died the first time, a bit of him stuck into my scar". He said, finally. He paused, and blinked. This was going worse than he'd expected.

Ginny's head stated to shake as her neck tightened up. She vomited again.

"Then there was this prophecy, and only one of us could live, and die by the others hand, and well, he had to kill me." said Harry, dropping the acorns, his hands opening and closing on nothingness.

"You were part of him!… " said Ginny, getting up from her hands and knees and glaring at Harry.

"I got better" said Harry, weakly, stepping backwards.

There was a long pause.

"HOW" said Ginny, forcefully, her arms crossed tight again around her chest as if holding her herself together with her arms.

"I had the Resurrection stone" said Harry, rather blandly. I'll start simple and work up toe the hard bits, thought Harry.

Ginny blinked. "The what?" she said.

"Oh you know, the Deathly Hallows." said Harry, brightly.

"That's a kids story." ground out Ginny.

"Ah", said Harry, and pulled a silver cloak out of his hoodie pocket. "Invisibility cloak... that my father left to me." he paused. "It's the true cloak." He said, putting over his arm.

"Elder wand" he said, and pulled a long white wand out of the hoodie pocket. When he waved it nonchalantly, every leaf on the ground in the orchard spun away.

He pulled a chain out of his collar and retrieved a small bag, from the bag he took a small dark stone. "Resurrection stone" He said, holding the stone in his left hand.

"Hmh!" snorted Ginny dismissively.

Harry's face took on a tight expression, and he turned the stone in his hand three times forwards with his right forefinger.

The night got darker, just as if the moon had gone behind a cloud, and dark shadows rose from the ground... slowly forming into ghostly likenesses of people.

"Tonks, Remus, Fred" said Harry "Ginny here needs a message"

A ghostly Tonks smiled sweetly at Ginny "Wotcher Ginny!" she said with a chuckle.

A ghostly Remus shrugged. "Deathly Hallows", he paused "Never did cover that in class" he said with a laugh.

A ghostly Fred looked at his baby sister, tears in his eyes. "Sorry I died Gin" he swallowed.

Ginny looked from one shade to the next, her eyes getting wider and wider. With a squeak she pointed at Fred.

"Waaaa" she said, eyes wide, incoherently.

Fred nodded.

Ginny turned to Harry. Harry was looking thoughtful. With care, he turned the stone backwards three times. The shades vanished and the moonlight shone brighter.

Harry tucked the stone back into the bag, put the bag back down his collar and put the wand and cloak back in the pocket.

Ginny's head shook softly, her eyes unnaturally wide.

Harry didn't look much better; like he'd seen the dead. Again.

He looked at Ginny for a while, then sighed. He pulled out the Elder wand again, pointed at it Ginny and softly said "Obliviate". There was a pink flash on Ginny's face.

"We talked and talked for hours, till finally we agreed that we've just changed too much and we're split up for good," Harry paused, the wand inscribing small widdershins circles.

He paused again, a blue flash on Ginny's face. "Your remember little of Riddles dairy", he continues, the wand spiralling slowly, "You never saw the Deathly Hallows' he concluded.

"Harry's not evil" he said softly, and flicked the wand upwards.

Ginny knelt, her eyes rolling slightly.

"Winky" called Harry.

With a pop, a house elf appeared wearing a smart blue dress.

"Yes Master Harry" said Winky.

"Pop Ginny here back into her bedroom and put her to bed", he sighed "She's had a few surprises and needs a good sleep."

Winky cocked her head, nodded, walked over to Ginny, took her hand and disappeared with another, louder POP.

Harry sat for a long time under the tree, holding the elder wand upright, his hand resting on his knee.

"Oh really, who am I kidding" he said to himself bitterly, raised the wand, opened his mouth, put the tip into his mouth…

-==00==-

**Night-time under the oak tree at the Burrow, far from the house.**

Harry sat for a long time under the tree, holding the elder wand upright, his hand resting on his knee.

"Oh really who am I kidding" he said to himself bitterly, raised the wand, opened his mouth, put the tip into his mouth...

"Obliviate" he cast.

He went limp and rolled to his side.

Some time later he sat up and shook his head. Noticing the wand just fallen out of his hand he picked it up.

"Huh?" he said, then held the wand at right angles to his face. "Prior Incantanten" he cast and watched the colours flow off the wand.

"Oh," he said to himself and put the wand away. After another half hour he shook his head.

"Why didn't I think of that earlier" he said much more cheerfully, and got up.

He walked back to the Burrow and let himself inside.

He tensed seeing Hermione sobbing at the Kitchen table, an empty mug of on its side in front of her.

He tiptoed across the room, and climbed the stairs almost a quietly as Ron had.

**-==00==-**

**Ron's room. It's still orange. The Chudley cannons posters are a bit ripped. The truckle bed is rolled out from under the bed and a tangle of sheets is on it. **

Ron sat on the bed, hunched, holding the letter, turning it around and around.

Harry walked into the room and shuts the door softly. "Ron, mate..." he began, sitting on the truckle bed, his knees around his armpits, then sniffed "Ron… we should open the window" he said.

"Harry, we've got a Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes letter" said Ron looking at Harry, holding out the letter. "George won't open it."

Harry took the letter, rolling his shoulders as if making a swimming motion to stretch. Harry read the address, nodded, the opened the letter with his thumb.

Ron started "Harry it's, " he said, shocked.

"I am their... I mean George's silent partner" said Harry and pulled out the letter. It's expensive parchment, with an embossed letterhead. 'Why can't I talk without making things worse' Harry thought. He read the letter.

_'From the desk of the house of Greengrass_

_Dear Sirs,_

_Our house has a requirement to celebrate the end of the war with some fireworks._

_We recall that Weaslys Wizarding Wheezes have a line of most excellent fireworks displays._

_The fireworks to be exhibited at Diagon Alley on the next suitable night._

_Appropriate permits have been secured from the ministry. See attached parchments i-i._

_All care to be taken that the fireworks while grand are invisible to muggles outside the Alley._

_Perhaps a ten minute display depicting the vanquishing of he-who-shall-not-be-named by the chosen one._

_It is required that the display be coordinated with the Daily Prophet._

_It is Expected that the display will make the front page on the next morning's edition._

_The Greengrass'_

Then below this a hastily sketched word 'Greengrass'

A smudged wax seal below the hastily written word; it was evidently a signature.

Harry crinkled his brows. "Why'd they sign 'The Greengrass'" asked Harry, handing the letter to Ron.

Ron read the letter, his jaw moving around thoughtfully.

"Um, okay Harry that's a traditional pure blood thing" explained Ron, "It means that letter is sent from the head of the house, kind-of like a letter from the headmaster instead of Dumbledore" said Ron, blushing and collapsing on himself groaning. 'Not Dumbldedore too.' thought Ron embarassed.

Harry's eyes watered. He sighed. "Lets talk about this in the morning eh Ron ?" said Harry and rolled himself into a sheet, and tried to sleep.

Ron put the letter on the night-stand and sat for a bit then he suddenly sat up "Bloody Hell!" he exclaimed and dashed downstairs. Harry found it hard to fall asleep.

**-==00==-**

**The pond at the Burrow. Mid morning, a partly overcast British day.**

Harry and Ron were sitting looking over the green murky water. Ron lay on the grass, staring at the sky, and Harry was hunched over his knees, arms wrapped round his knees, head resting on his knees, staring sightlessley into the distance. Reeds are waving gently in the wind.

"Harry, how come you're so much, well calmer about everything." asked Ron as he lay on the grassy slope.

"Ron, can you keep a secret" asked Harry, looking Ron in the face. 'Ron's eyes are blue… I never noticed' thought Harry.

"Harry, I'm your best mate" said Ron softly. "I come to save you any time"

"Huh" said Harry "frozen ponds."

"Exactly" said Ron, pointing to Harry.

"I Obliviated myself of the nightmares." said Harry, swallowing and looking shifty.

"Bloody HELL! said Ron, "You could've wiped your mind like Lockheart".

"But I didn't" said Harry softly. In hindsight, maybe it hadn't been his best idea.

Ron sat up and looked silently across the pond at the rushes and reeds on the far side.

"Harry, could you , you know, help Herms" said Ron, and started to cry.

Harry turned to Ron, his eyes filled with tears. "I'm not that good at it Ron, and If she ever found out."

Ron nodded, "Yeah she'd start with a pertificius totalis".

Harry looked away guiltily.

There was a long awkward silence.

"What's with you and Ginny" asked Ron suddenly.

"We're over for good." said Harry, turning to Ron and holding out his palms.

Ron sighed, "It's not like you're not good enough for her or anything" said Ron,

'But I'm not' thought Harry. 'She vomited just talking to me.'

"Just that, well, Ginny's my baby sister and all, but, um," Ron stalled.

"She's a bit of a puker" said Harry bluntly. Why were girls either crying, angry or vomiting?

Ron shrugged. "She's got to keep her weight down for quidditch." Harry blinked. Ron really did have the emotional range of a teaspoon.

Harry sighed "And he's got a bad temper, and you your Mum duelled Bellatrix LeStrange to death, cos she was protecting Ginny." 'And what would she do if I'd… got caught shagging her. Not much chance of that now.'

Ron blinked, blinked again and nodded. "When you say it like that Mum does sound a bit scary" he admitted.

"Pot, Kettle, Black" said Harry, then suddenly burst out laughing. His laughter sounded strained.

Ron shrugged and frowned. "What's so funny." asked Ron.

"I'm the head of Potter and Black" said Harry, giggling like a loon.

"Sorry mate, but the Potters aren't historically funny and the Blacks are well, really bad news so what's so funny?" asked Ron.

"It's a muggle saying" said Harry, getting a grip. "The pot calling the kettle black".

Ron sighed contentedly, then his eyes narrowed and his face was transformed into a malicious grin. "Sure thing, Kettle!"

"What" said Harry confused, his giggles stopping.

"I'm gonna call you Kettle from now on " said Ron, starting to laugh.

Much later... they were both still staring over the pond

"Ron" said Harry softly.

"Yeah" said Ron.

"I'm going to need to talk to the goblins." said Harry, with a sigh.

"Why?" asked Ron, curiously.

"They have all my money" said Harry bluntly. Harry still had his old moneybag, but… it'd been a bit empty at the end of sixth year, and it'd had four knuts in it for... all this year.

**-==00==-**

Breakfast is bieng eaten at the Burrow. Harry and Ron are eating, Mr Weasley is drinking his tea, Mrs Weasley is sitting, waiting.

The morning Prophet arrived on a brown post owl. Mr Weasley took it, and opened it up.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt has been made interim minister" said Mr Weasley, and grinned.

"You know what this means" he said to Ron and Harry. "My departmental budget isn't going to get cut"

Harry and Ron looked at each other blankly. After a pause; Mr Weasley laughed. "It was a joke" he said.

With that, he got up, put on his robe and hat, grabbed his satchel and Flooed off to the Ministry.

Mrs Weasley looked at Harry and sighed. "Harry" she said.

"Er yes" said Harry.

"Well, it's just that since you've um, broken things off with Ginerva" she continued.

"Yeah" said Harry, going a bit pink.

"Maybe you should go to Grimmauld place, you know" she said apologetically.

Harry nodded. If there was one thing Harry knew, it was what not being wanted around felt like.

**-==00==-**

Harry was standing next to the fireplace with his old backpack. Ron was standing around, fidgeting with knick-knacks.

Hermione was curled up on the couch, wrapped in a blanket, moping.

"Oh well I'm off to Grimmauld place" said Harry. "You guys are welcome to visit any time" He said casually, belied by his expression of total loss.

He threw a pinch of Foo powder in the fireplace and left in a green flash.

The backpack sat accusingly forgotten next to the fireplace.

**-==00==-**

**Night time, Inside a stone barn, lit by flickering candles on candlesticks around the room.**

There were wooden stalls built around the sides of the barn.

The stone floor in the centre of the barn had been cleared off and a chalk circle had been drawn. Around the circles more lines and curves, runic passages were marked.

Outside the circle, in tatty workaday robes stood a trim, blond, middle-aged witch with dark eyes. She was holding her wand out.

"Now remember dear, when the circle changes colour, start the second chant. Not before"

Inside the circle, a young blond woman, was sitting in the centre of the pattern, stark naked. She's covered in runic inscriptions in some kind of dark brown ink. She's clearly cold, she's holding an athame (sacrifical knife) in her right hand. Her left arm seems to be the focus of many of the inscriptions; they trail away from an ugly blotchy scar, like a tattoo that's somehow lost all it's ink on the inside of her right forearm. She's hunched, shivering. She could be described unkindly as a bit podgy.

"Yes Mother, I remember. Does it have to be lambs?" asked the daughter, looking over at the stalls, where bleating can be heard.

"Would you rather we used one or two of your favourite horses?" asked the mother stiffly.

The daughter sighed.

"Ready Dear?" asked the mother, in a calming tone.

"Yes Mother" said the younger woman, and she swallowed.

"Remember dear, this is for your own good. You can't come out to society with one of those scars." said the older Witch. "What would people think, and you could lose a little weight"

The older woman turned and waved her wand, "levicorpus" she cast. A young lamb floated up from one of the stalls, bleating. The lamb, all white wooly socks and bleating, floated over and arrived inside the circle. It hovered above the young woman, bleating and confused.

With a look of disgust, the young woman reaches above herself and gingerly cut the lamb's throat. The blood drips down onto her. She shuddered.

When the flow of blood slows, the older witch floated another lamb over and dropped the first lamb in the corner of the barn.

The grisly sacrifice continued until a multitude of dead lambs lay in the corner and the young woman was bathed in blood. The area of the circle fills with blood as the ritual continues.

The blood filled the circle, bounded strangely by the chalk lines.

The ritual continued. Grisly death after death.

With a final, jagged cut of the bloody athame the last lamb is sacrificed by the blood-covered woman. She rested briefly, panting, looking ill, cold and covered in blood.

The young woman sat in the pool of blood, covered in blood herself. She took the athame, raises it into the air and began to chant.

After a while, the white chalk markings suddenly turned to brownish-bloody stains.

"Now" said the older woman.

The younger woman intones some more words. The pool of blood began to shrink.

The young woman cried out in pain, and the runes marked on her body flare into magical blue light. The light spirals around her, running along the inscriptions to the scar, which crackles with blue, and slowly; accompanied by screams of terrible pain, the scarring goes away; leaving her forearm smooth and pale. The magical light tightens, pulling into her skin all over, like ropes of blue-white light. There might have been the smell of burning. She screamed again, a loud, terrible scream, of someone in agony, and the light spread across her body, and she started to shake. Her body melted, a bit like candlewax and shrank; her arms, leg and belly thinning. The magical light stops flaring over her body and the girl collapses in a heap, unconscious.

After waiting for several long minutes, the older woman approached the circle and kicked a break into the chalk circle. There was a loud crack and the room shimmered briefly.

The older woman now rushes to the younger, there is a definite family resemblance, and picked the unconscious woman's head up off the floor "Oh darling" she cried. She lovingly cleaned the unconscious young woman and summoned a robe where it had been folded over the stall wall with a quick "Accio robe". And there was no evidence dear her poor, dear Daphne had ever had that horrible tattoo. Being a size six probably wouldn't hurt either.

**-==0==-**


	2. One foot in front of the other

**Chapter Two: One foot in front of the other**

**Grimmauld place, Receiving room fireplace.**

In a flash of green Harry stumbled out of the Fireplace, and doesn't actually fall over.

He stoodup, flicks most of the soot off and looks around. The house is softly lit. It's still dark and creepy, but it smells of cooking bread for some reason. Better than mould, he supposed.

Harry looks at his hand for a second. "Oh Bugger" he says. "Winky" he calls. Winky the house-elf appears with a pop. She looks at him with big brown eyes.

"Winky, I've left my backpack at the Burrow, could you fetch it to my room" he asks. Winky smiles "Oh yes Master" and disappears with a pop.

Harry walks to the kitchen, following the smell of cooking. Why Kreacher's cooking… Harry has no idea.

Harry passes the portrait of Walburga Black on the way. She is sleeping. Harry moved quietly past on tiptoe.

He opens the Kitchen door and the Kitchen is lit up. He walks in, there is the definite smell of cooking bread. It's also quite clean.

On the big, battered table is a single place setting.

"Kreacher" said Harry, softly. An elf that must be Kreacher appears over by the stove, and turns to Harry.

"Yes Master" says Kreacher, surprisingly politely; whose pillow-case has been replaced with a clean one. Kreacher is looking... almost happy.

"Kreacher, how are you" asked Harry.

Kreacher starts slightly. "Kreacher is fine Master."

"Good work with the house Kreacher" said Harry. "I'll be staying here for now on, in Sirius's old room."

"Very well Master" said Kreacher.

"Ill just go visit Teddy and Mrs Tonks" said Harry. "I'll have dinner here later."

"Oh very well Master" said Kreacher.

Harry walked back to the Floo fireplace and threw in some powder. Worrying about why Kreacher's acting so normal… can wait for later.

"Tonks Residence" he said and disappeared in a flash of green light.

**-****===0==-**

**Tonks residence, Sitting room**

Harry stumbled out of a fireplace in a flare of green flames.

It was the same room it had been, alst time Harry was here but it smelt of flowers, and something else...that smelt... nice.

There was a dark wooden crib next to the couch, with something tiny in it. On the couch lay someone, asleep with long light brown hair... Andromeda. 'Definitely not Bellatrix LeStrange' Harry reminded himself. 'That was so embarrassing.'

Harry sat down on a chair and waited. An hour passed, Harry staring out the windows at nothing.

Andromeda woke up and looked across the room seeing an extra Harry Potter.

"Harry" said Andromeda, sounding tired.

"Hello Andromeda" said Harry, "Could you do with some help?" he asked quickly.

"Harry, I am a grandmother with a baby to look after. Can you change Teddy for me?" asked Andromeda.

"I have a house elf who loves being a nanny" offered Harry.

"Oh Harry!" exclaimed Andromeda, "You're a lifesaver."

"Winky" he called. Winky appeared, her blue dress now complemented by a smart small hat and tiny duck headed umbrella. Harry just shook his head. "Should never have shown her that book" he muttered to himself.

"Winky, this is Mrs Tonks" said Harry "You're going to be the nanny for Teddy Lupin, my Godson."

"Winky will be ever so happy" said Winky.

Andromeda sighed. "O blessed sleep" she said.

"So Andromeda, I've got some problems and I was wondering if you had some advice for me" asked Harry.

"Ask away, my favourite Head of house" said Andromeda, not particularly sarcastically, sitting up and blinking.

Harry chuckled. "I've got a couple of problems."

"A couple" said Andromeda pointedly.

"The goblins are mad at me for breaking into Bellatrix's vault" said Harry. "And they have my money."

"That's a sizeable problem" said Andromeda "I suggest you get the house of Potter or Black a lawyer and have the lawyer deal with the goblins."

"A lawyer" said Harry. "Where would I find one?" he asked.

"You could look in the study and maybe there is a record of the firm the House used to use" suggested Andromeda.

"Or you could go to Diagon Alley and just engage a firm that you like the look of" she said.

"Hmm" said Harry "I think a new firm."

"Then I suggest Wilkes and Davis" said Andromeda. "They are down the end of the alley by Nocturn."

"You should wear something dignified to engage the lawyers, if you own it " suggested Andromeda.

"Hmm" said Harry again "I've got the robes I was given for the funerals, apart from that I'm sort of skint."

"Don't worry, you pay lawyers later when you're a head of a house" said Andromeda. "They know you have money, it's just behind vault doors"

"I'm not the head of house " said Harry nervously "I haven't had a thing for that."

"A thing" asked Andromeda, putting her hands gracefully on her lap and staring at Harry.

"Isn't there some sort of ritual, or magic or something" said Harry, blushing.

"You're Sirus's heir, he died, he willed it, you're head of house." said Andromeda. "It's a family matter."

"But what if someone in the family disagreed" said Harry.

"Most of the people who would disagree are dead" said Andromeda bluntly "And the only thing keeping Narcissa and Draco out of Azkaban was you vouching for them."

"Narcissa Malfoy" asked Harry, blankly.

"My little sister Narcissa" said Andromeda. "My big sister is dead, thank goodness."

"Bellatrix LeStrange" said Harry, the light dawning on him.

"Well there aren't any LeStranges left now" said Andromeda.

"So who gets their vaults" asked Harry

"Oh" said Andromeda "That would be, um, probably me." She shook her head "what's your other problem?"

"My friend is having terrible nightmares, and she's always upset, since the war" said Harry.

"Well it sounds like she needs to visit a mind healer at St Mungos." said Andromeda, firmly. "It sounds like she's got soldier's heart" said Andromeda thoughtfully.

"What's that" said Harry, curiously

"It's a mind illness you can get from being attacked, or having to attack people" said Andromeda nt sounding very surprised.

"A mind illness?" asked Harry, nervously. Not that Harry Potter had nightmares. Just… all the time.

"Oh there's nothing to be worried about" said Andromeda dismissively "I'm not a mind healer, but I've seen people come in with it, and within a few weeks they're a lot better."

"A few weeks" said Harry incredulously "If muggles get mental illnesses it takes long time to get better, or maybe never" he said slowly, remembering the story of Frank the Gardener.

"Muggle healers are pretty hopeless" said Andromeda dismissively.

"You were really great during the war" said Harry.

"Well, cut's and curses are not exactly my speciality, " said Andromeda "But any healer can do them, they are really common injuries for wizards."

"You're a healer?" asked Harry.

"Mostly plant injuries" said Andromeda. "It keeps me busy. Your friend Neville used to come in every summer… with poisoned wounds. That boy!" Harry felt embarrassed, he'd never really asked Neville what he got up to in the holidays.

"Can healers fix my eyesight" asked Harry?

"Of course, but I think its pretty painful if I remember." said Andromeda.

"Madam Pomfrey never said" said Harry, sounding confused.

"Poppey Pomfrey is a fine Mediwitch" said Andromeda tactfully "But she's not a Healer."

"Ohhh" said Harry, who seemed to get the distinction. "Are you sure the gold's yours?" asked Harry.

"I'll go to Gringotts and make enquiries" said Andromeda "Once I've had another sleep. If I do own it, I'll take enough to retire on, and raise Edward, and the rest, you can have to settle the goblins with. The always do appreaciate gold."

"That's very generous of you" said Harry, confused.

"House elves are very expensive, and I need a nanny, and you just arrived and dropped one off. I think you have a lot of potential, Harry" said Andromeda.

Harry left, uncomfortable with the praise.

**-****===0==-**

**Grimmauld Place,Harry's Room.**

Harry arrived in his room, that had been Sirius's room. It was exactly as it had been; complete with Sirius's old posters.

And Harry's backpack.

He opened the pack and opened some drawers. The drawers had clothes in them, old clothes. "Sirius" said Harry and sighed.

"Kreacher" called Harry. With a pop Kreacher appeared "Yes Master" he croaked.

"Kreacher, pack away all Master Sirius's old things" said Harry. "It's not like they'd fit me, and they're not my style even if they did fit."

Kreacher snap of his fingers and just like that the drawer next to Harry was empty.

Harry started unpacking. He didn't really have that many clothes; most had been ruined while he was on the run, just a couple of trousers and shirts, all a bit worn and a set of robes he's been given to wear to the funerals.

Under the few clothes in the backpack, he found a few personal items; the old map, some wash things he'd taken on the run.

Harry grabbed some parchment from the desk and a quill and wrote a letter

_'Dear Hermione,_

_I've been talking to Andromeda Tonks._

_Remember she was really good at healing during the war._

_It turns out she's a Healer at St Mungos, and well,_

_I asked about nightmares and being upset. She says it's soldiers heart_

_and is perfectly treatable at St Mungos, and will only take a few weeks to get better._

_If you'd like I'll organise a trip there for you, and take you._

_Your Friend ,_

_Harry_

_P.S. Winky's __off __helping look after Teddy Lupin, so Andromeda can get some sleep._

_He is such a cute baby! His hair changes colour like his mums. '_

Having no owl, Harry called Kreacher.

"Kreacher, take this letter to Hermione Granger at the Burrow, Ottery St Catchpole" said Harry.

Kreacher grumbled "Get an owl."

Elf post is so much faster than Owl post, but some elves do grumble.

**-****===0==-**

**Grimmauld place, breakfast.**

**Harry is wearing tidy clothes and eating a bowl of mush.**

"Good work finding food Kreacher" said Harry, eating spoonfulls of mush. It tastes of nothing, but it's filling his grumbling stomach.

A small manic owl is tapping at the back window.

Harry looks up "Oh pig" he exclaims and goes and lets the owl in.

Pigwidgeon flys in erratically, and using his seeker skills, Harry divests it of a letter.

_'Dear Harry_

_Oh please save me,_

_Love_

_Hermione'_

Harry foo calls St Mungos and arranges a visit at 11am the next day, and sends his reply post with pigwidgeon:

'

_Dear Hermione,_

_11am Tomorrow_

_Come to Grimmauld Place_

_We'll got to St Mungos_

_Your friend,_

_Harry'_

**-****===0==-**

**Diagon Ally, Daytime. Before Noon**

Harry walked down Diagon Alley, wearing a cowled cloak with the cowl up. The wardrobe at Grimmauld place had a lot of cloaks.

He looked about looking for a legal office sign, his wand in his hand.

Towards the corner which leads to Nocturn Alley, he stops and peers at small nameplates against a door.

'Wilkes Davis Attorneys At Law' Harry stops "Hmm" and opens the door. There is flight of stairs going up.

**-****===0==-**

**An office, comprised of bookshelves and two doors, with one small window.**

Harry sits in a chair in front of the desk.

A middle-aged, slightly rounded off brown haired man in a suit sits behind the desk taking notes.

"So what I need is a go-between with Gringotts" said Harry.

"Yes" said the Lawyer blandly.

"Because they are still angry about me taking the cup of Helga Hufflepuff from Bellatrix LeStrange's vault."

"A cup" said the lawyer, looking up at Harry and making a mark on the paper.

"And the security dragon, but that was an accident really"

The lawyer stopped and looked at Harry "So you're the reason Gringotts had a dragon burst out of the roof?"

"Yeah." said Harry. "But I ended up owning the vault anyway" said Harry.

"You own Bellatrix LeStrange's vault" asked the Lawyer.

"All the LeStrange's really, she did die last" said Harry. "And I'm her head of house; Black" said Harry.

The lawyer dropped his quill and stared at Harry.

"Are you the head of any Other houses" said the Lawyer " It makes it easier if your lawyer knows these things" he continued.

"Only Black and Potter, as far as I know" said Harry. "I might have some things hiding elsewhere in my family tree, but I don't know, orphan raised by Muggles" said Harry and shrugged comically.

"I'll make a note to look at that later" said the Lawyer" shaking his head "Maybe you need to do an inheritance test at St Mungos."

"Thanks Mr Davis" said Harry.

"Oh Mr Potter, you're going to keep me busy for a while" said Davis.

"Is it going to take a long time to get access to my vault" said Harry nervously.

"Is there a problem" asked Davis, eyebrows raising.

"I'm a bit short of galleons" said Harry. "My house elf is finding some food, but it's, well, mush." said Harry dejectedly.

"The man-who-conquered is currently broke?" asked Davis.

"Oh I'm not broke, I've got some money" said Harry quickly.

Davis nodded and made another note.

**-****===0==-**

**Grimmauld place, sitting room.**

Harry is sitting on the couch waiting, jiggling his leg up and down.

With a green flash of flames, Hermione appears. She's carrying her beaded bag, and seems quite calm.

"Hermione" said Harry, getting up to greet his friend.

As Harry got closer, he could see Hermione's eyes were a bit red, and her face lined. She looks wrung out.

"Hi Harry" she said, hugging Harry.

After a while, a long while, she let go of Harry. "Mrs Weasley gave me a calming draft." she said blandly.

"Oh" said Harry.

"I've got an idea for disguises" said Hermione, digging into her beaded bag.

"Not polyjiuce again" groaned Harry.

"Oh no" said Hermione "Much easier, a comb-a-chameleon from Weasleys Wizard Wheezes", and pulled out a decorated hairbrush.

"According to the instructions you just turn the dials on the back, comb your hair and it's done."

"That's Brilliant" said Harry enthusiastically.

"It lasts longer if you put more magic into it" said Hermione.

"I brought an extra one for you to keep in case you want to just use it to to you know, um, get your hair to behave"

Harry stared at his brilliant friend for a long time "And you don't need to make your hair behave " he said jokingly.

"A little Sleekezeys and my hair is perfectly manageable" said Hermione, the hint of her old dignity returning.

"Sleekezeys?" asked Harry.

"The best hair management potion there is" said Hermione "Lav' put me onto it before the ball" she admitted, blushing.

With a swish of her hair brush, Hermiones' hair was a dark black, and straight. She looked really different.

After a bit of digging she found Harry's new brush, still in its colourful box. It took Harry a minute or so to digest the instructions.

Hermione stood, smiling indulgently; eerily calm.

With a grunt Harry finished setting the hairbrush and combed his way to unremarkable straight brown hair.

Hermione blinked at Harry. He looked nothing like Harry potter. That black messy hair was so distinctive.

"A light glamour on your face" said Hermione "And nobody would recognise you"

"Okay" said Harry, and quick as a flash Hermione had flicked out her wand and Harry now has blue eyes and a bigger jaw-line.

"Now you really look nothing like Harry Potter" said Hermione laughing.

Harry looked in the mirror over the sideboard "Wow" he said "I look, chunky, nothing like me"

"No worries about being mobbed" said Harry, "lets go to St Mungos."

**-****===0==-**

**At St Mungo's Magical hospital, Floo entrance.**

Harry and Hermione appeared in a flash of green flames. Hermione stepped out, and Harry fell face first. With a crack his glasses broke, again.

"Harry you need new glasses" said Hermione anxiously mending the glasses.

"No I'm getting my eyes fixed today too" said Harry. "Turns out it's just a painful potion and fifteen minutes" said Harry, in what was to be the understatement of the day.

"That sounds okay, I suppose" said Hermione, nervously.

Harry and Hermione walked over to the Welcome Witch, she had a little podium and a huge sign behind her.

She welcomed them and gave them both clipboards. "Just fill in your preferred name on the top of the parchment and prick your finger on the top of the clipboard, there's a love."

"Prick my finger?" asked Harry.

"Oh we just need to ID you, you know some families are allergic to some potion ingredients." said the Welcome Witch, with an encouraging smile.

Harry and Hermione filled in their names with the quills from the podium and wincing, pricked their thumbs on the tiny spike on the top of the clipboard clip.

The parchments glowed blue briefly and filled in.

'Harry,

'Harry James Potter'

'no significant allergies'

"Huh" said Harry "That was actually pretty neat."

Hermione's parchment lit up blue

"Hermione"

"Hermione (Dagwood-Granger)"

"no significant allergies"

"Uh, there's something wrong with my parchment" said Hermione. "It's got my name wrong"

"What's wrong with it dear" asked the Welcome Witch, taking a look at the parchment.

"Well my middle name is missing" said Hermione, and powered on "and my surname isn't Dagwood-Granger, it's Granger"

"Ah" said the Welcome Witch and lifted her wand into the air and swirled it around, casting a privacy spell.

"You see dear, the records don't know your middle name because you've never been here before." said the Welcome Witch, cautiously.

"It's Jean" said Hermione. The Welcome Witch smiled encouragingly. "Just write your full name on, and I'll update the records."

Hermione paused and looked at the Welcome Witch sharply. "What about the Dagwood-Granger bit in parentheses" she asked.

"Oh dear, that's, well that's a blood test result. Your ancestors are Dagwood-Grangers, and they are in the records." said the Welcome Witch, clearly not enjoying explaining this.

"But my parents are both muggles" said Hermione.

"Ah no dear, one of your parents at least is a squib." said the Welcome Witch and smiled.

Hermione went red as beetroot.

"Just a minute" said the Welcome Witch and took a book out of the podium, and opened it to the middle. It was blank. She touched the page with her finger and said clearly "Dagwood-Granger"

The page lit up pink and filled in with names, and the facing page filled in with names and dates.

"This is the next-of kin finder" aid the Welcome Witch "We can use it if you're unconscious when you come in" she said, then looked the pages closer. "Well, not for you dear" said the Welcome Witch sadly.

"What do you mean" said Harry.

"Hermione hasn't any living Dagwood-Granger relatives." said the Welcome Witch. "The birth dates are here, and the death dates too, I'm sorry."

Hermione took a good look at the page "There hasn't been a Dagwood-Granger born in the book since the eighteenth century."

"We have very good record keeping" said the Welcome Witch proudly.

"But the list goes back for ... centuries" said Hermione. "The names are a bit silly though, a lot of them all have letters after them."

"Oh yeah, those are title codes" said the Welcome Witch. "All the old noble families have titles."

Hermione got redder... Harry could start to feel the heat coming off her face.

"Well we need to get going..." said Harry urgently.

"What exactly is the title of the house of Dagwood-Granger" said Hermione in a voice that reminded Harry of long hours in the library.

"Just a tick love" said the Welcome Witch, turning the page and quickly writing "legal - Hermione Jean Dagwood-Granger"

The page lit up and filled in with writing

'Hermione Jean Dagwood-Granger Heiress of the Noble house of Dagwood-Granger.'

Harry chortled. "Welcome to the country club Hermione". It began to appear that sleekezeys could not keep Hermiones' hair starting to stand apart from itself and float a bit.

Her eyes also seemed to be starting to glow a little white.

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and looked her in her (glowing) eyes. "It's okay Hermione. It's just a title, and it will irritate the hell out of those pure blood bigots."

"You can sit at the kiddies table with me and all the other half-bloods" said Harry. Hermione gave him a look.

"Oh Harry" said Hermione. "You are an ass." and shook her head, calming down.

"Which way to Healer Lowry" asked Harry turning back to the Welcome Witch.

"Upstairs, room 223" said the Welcome Witch.

"Thanks, it's been fun" said Harry, tugging at Hermione's hand.

Harry and Hermione walked off, finding their way up stairs and along corridors.

**-****===0==-**

**Second Floor, St Mungos, a warm brown wooden door in a light green wall with a small nameplate "Mind Healer Lowry"**

A slightly grumpy Hermione and a slightly smiling Harry knocked on door 223.

"Oh come in" said a powerful yet slightly crackly voice.

Healer Lowry was big ginger haired man greying and ruddy, (so as a wizard he could be anything from fifty to ninety) sitting behind a big desk with two chairs on the door side, close enough to the desk to be sitting at it too.

He was also very friendly. "Ah Mr Potter, Miss Dagwood-Granger please come in, sit down"

Harry looked surprised. "The Welcome Witch's parchments update my schedule, so I know who I'm talking to next." said Healer Lowry, tapping a parchment on the desk.

"I'm having nightmares" said Hermione bluntly. "And if I don't have a calming draft, I'm crying, I just go off"

"And I have this cursed scar where I was tortured" Hermione ploughed on. "And this other one from a dark cutting curse that nearly cut me in half"

Harry looked at the bookshelves, anywhere but at Healer Lowry and Hermione. He would get up, but Hermione's hand was holding his arm pretty tightly.

"Hmm, sounds like soldiers heart" said Healer Lowry "Can you just hold out your hand and look into my eyes, I'll cast a quick diagnostic charm" he said.

Hermione stuck her slightly shaky hand across the desk and healer Lowry pulled out a wand and cast a rather long, involved charm, ending by touching the wand tip to Hermione's hand.

"Hmm, yes. you'll need a prescription for a couple of weeks, then a ritual for that." said Healer Lowry smiling grimly.

"That's all" said Hermione confused for once.

"Well it's not the dark ages, I'm not going to prescribe leeches." said Healer Lowry jokingly, and pulling a parchment pad out of his desk drawers, wrote out a prescription.

"Now don't mix this with calming drafts, it's a modified calming draft anyway."

"Then we'll need a date in about two weeks for a ritual. Best to have a day or two to recover, so Fridays are popular."

"A ritual" said Hermione incredulously.

"Oh yes, we'll need you to be in a calm, soothing place physically and mentally, then you take another potion, have a trance for some hours, and then rest for a few days."

"And I'll be better" said Hermione, starting to sound a tiny bit brittle.

"Well, in some cases we might have to repeat the rituals a few times every few weeks." said Healer Lowry sounding more serious. "And in extreme cases we might have to do the rituals at a solstice."

"And the trances are a guided thing, it's not just guzzle and go" said Healer Lowry.

"That's astonishing" said Hermione, stiffly.

"That's modern medical magic. In the middle-ages without the potions before, it was a lot harder to get good one-time treatment results. It was a bit hit-and miss" said Healer Lowry steepling his hands.

"For the scar, go down to Felicity in Room one oh three, scars and curses. She can remove most any small scar that hasn't removed a limb. Big scars, sorry you're stuck with them, but check with Felicity, it's not my speciality.

"Er" said Harry. "Um..."

"Yes Mr Potter" said Healer Lowry, looking at Harry thoughtfully.

"I have nightmares, have had them for years really." said Harry. There, I've said it, he thought.

"Hand" said Healer Lowry gently.

Harry put his hand across the desk and Healer Lowry repeated the diagnostic charm.

"Oh yeah" said Healer Lowry, recoiling slightly. "How do you get any sleep young man" he asked kindly.

"I just, kind of make do" said Harry.

"So you have mood swings, anger " said Healer Lowry. Harry nodded nervously.

Hermione shot Harry a look.

"And a prescription for you too" said Healer Lowry, "You can pick the prescriptions up from any apothecary, though the nearest is probably the one in Diagon Alley.

"Same prescription for you then, we'll do the ritual the same time as Miss Dagwood-Granger, it helps to have a friend for the ritual anyway."

"Um, Friday week for the ritual" said Harry.

"Let me just check my calendar" said Healer Lowry, "Yes, we can do that, be here at nine am, the ritual will take till afternoon, and you'll need a friend to help you floo home, or you could stay in the wards till Sunday. You'll both be bit out of it.. and don't try any magic till Sunday evening at the earliest."

"Should her boyfriend come too?" asked Harry.

"Are you both comfortable with him" asked Healer Lowry quizzically.

"He's our best friend, saved our lives" said Hermione.

"Oh, that must be Mister Weasley" said Healer Lowry. "More war heroes" he said darkly.

"Does he have nightmares" asked Healer Lowry pointedly.

"Only sometimes about the weird brain experiment things he got suckered by in the department of mysteries" said Hermione, helpfully.

"Ah those, That's a no then" said Healer Lowry shaking his head.

"You can't treat that" asked Harry ?

"That's an unnatural abomination created to research into things men was not meant to know of" said Healer Lowry. "Just tell him to get some healthy exercise"

"Healthy exercise" asked Hermione.

"You are engaged to your boyfriend" asked Healer Lowry ?

"How do you know that?" asked Hermione sounding surprised. Harry turned and looked at his friend.

"You've been trying engagement rings on, it's marked your ring finger a wee bit" said Healer Lowry. "Like I said, as soon as you're feeling better, healthy exercise."

Hermione slowly reddened.

"Now you're getting a little bit strained so I'll just give you a quick charm to tide you over till you get your potions." said Healer Lowry jovially.

Healer Lowry took his wand and holding Hermione's hand, cast a long, intricate charm.

"That will keep you going till potion o'clock. Now remember to take the potions daily, and be in at nine next Friday" said Healer Lowry brightly.

"Now Miss Dagwood-Granger, I need to talk to Harry on his own for a few minutes" said Lowry.

Hermione smiled nervously and stood up.

"This won't take long" said Lowry, reassuringly.

Hermione left, and once the door shut, Lowry cast a privacy charm.

"Do you know you've been obliviated." he asked, suddenly businesslike and not smiling.

"Eh, yeah. I um, did that to myself… to help with the nightmares" said Harry.

Lowry stared at Harry, totally surprised "Are you sure you haven't had your memory of that modified?" he asked.

"I cast prior incantatum on my wand. I was alone. I did it" said Harry, nodding.

"That is without a doubt the stupidest thing I have ever hard of anyone doing. You could have turned yourself into a vegetable, and be drooling all over the Janus Thackery ward" said the Healer sternly.

Harry swallowed.

"I don't care if you've killed he-who-shall-not-be-named, If I ever find a hint you've done something like this again, I'll have you committed. You can only use obliviation on muggles to preserve the statue, and you should stun and get a ministry obliviator whenever possible. Do you understand me!" the last part, Lowry yelled.

Harry nodded meekly.

"Now run along." said Lowry, waving his wand. Harry felt cheered up immediately.

Hermione and Harry left room 223 a little stunned, and embarrassed.

"I can't believe he said that" said Hermione.

"He didn't actually say you should snog Ron senseless" said Harry "It was only implied" he continued, "S'practically Doctors orders" he snorted.

Hermione gave Harry a look.

"Oooh" said Harry "That's got to be a Dagwood-Granger sneer" said Harry.

"Harry, why are you being funny" said Hermione, stopping and looking at Harry askance.

"Oh that's easy Hermione, I'm a bit drunk, and Lowry just hit me with a cheering charm" said Harry. "I start early most days" he said "But I'm going to get better. The potion, then the ritual, then sleep."

Hermione put her hands on her hips "How long have you been unable to sleep at night?" she asked, sounding a lot like his old best friend from before the war.

"Um, I dunno" said Harry making eye contact with the ceiling. "I don't remember."

Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him back on course.

They walked down to room one oh three.

**-****===0==-**

**Room 103 had rows of hospital beds with privacy curtains. It was a bit reminiscent of the Hogwarts infirmary.**

They were greeted by a tall, serious woman in healers robes with brown eyes. "Hello, scars and curses, I'm Healer Felicity."

Hermione spoke up "I have some scars. one of them is cursed" she said to the Healer.

Healer felicity waved Hermione into one of the curtained off spaces.

Hermione went into the curtained off bed and her voice suddenly was silenced, as was the Healers.

After a minute or two Healer Felicity came back out. "Miss Dagwood-Granger needs to lie down for a while, while the potion re-grows some un-scarred skin and tissues."

"Er, " said Harry, ever articulate. "Can you look at some scars of mine" he asked, tapping himself with his wand and cancelling the glamour.

"It's literally what I do best Mr Potter." said Healer Felicity, surprisingly smiling. "Pop into the next screened bay, and expose the scars you want seen to."

Harry got into the next space over and took off his jumper and shirt. "I've got these scars on my arm. I don't like them, and, um a lot on my back."

"What about the one on your head" said Healer Felicity. "Must be a pain having people stare at it"

"You understand" said Harry, relaxing.

"Scars is what I do" said Healer Felicity. "Lets just check these out" she said, casting a barrage of diagnostic charms, then touching her wand to each scar in turn.

"well these are all just scars... I can do the one on your head, and arm. You'll need to come back for the ones on your back though."

"Are they that bad?"

"No, you will need to lie on your back for a quarter on an hour while I repair the head and arm scars... can't do your back at the same time." said Healer Felicity.

"Oh" sighed Harry. The scars on his back were the more embarassing ones. The older ones.

"Now for a medical secret..." said Healer Felicity. "I'm not going to fix the scars."

"You're not?" said Harry, incredulous.

"No I'm going to vanish the scars and the adjoining skin, then repair the missing patch with a potion. End result is no curse scarring. Only works on natural scars and small cursed ones."

"That's genius" said Harry enthusiastically.

"Lie still, and this will sting."

"Oh, and leave the round one on my arm alone" said Harry. "It's where I got bitten by a basilisk and I kind-of like it as a reminder."

"You got bitten by a basilisk" said The Healer stonily.

"Phoenix tears" said Harry bluntly.

"War heroes" said Healer Felicity darkly, in a tone a lot like the one Healer Lowry had used.

Later...

Harry and Hermione, looking a little different met outside the screened beds.

"Healer Felicity, where would I got to get my eyesight fixed" asked Harry.

"Eye ward is over at one nine eight"

Taking a deep breath, the golden duo strode off looking for room 198.

**-****===0==-**

**Later in a tiny room with a tipping chair, Harry in the chair and a healer.**

Andromeda had not been entirely honest about how much the eyesight potion hurt.

"Now this will hurt" said Healer Jeffries. "Bite this" he continued and handed Harry a leather strap.

Harry bit it, then the healer leaned Harry back on the special chair till his eyes were facing straight up. Suddenly magical straps that shot out of the arms and a head-belt clicked on and Harry was startled but couldn't move.

"Just prevents accidental magic messing with the potion" said Healer Jeffries reassuringly. Healer Jeffries then used an eyedropper to put the potion in his eyes.

Harry screamed himself hoarse through the bite-strap. Eventually the pain stopped.

"That's like the cruciatus curse" said Harry, a shaking puddle of sweat in the chair once all the straps were released.

The healer looked at him diffidently.

"I've had it multiple times... even from he-who-should-not-be-hyphenated" said Harry bitterly, but he didn't bother keeping the glasses.

He left the room shakily, Jeffries having dried his clothes for him.

"Wow Harry, your glasses really covered up your eyes" said Hermione, looking up from the magazine she'd been reading.

"Everything is very clear" said Harry. "Even things close up."

Hermione looked again at her friends green eyes, and scar-less forehead. He had no IDEA.

"No need for a glamour now Green-eyes" said Hermione "Lets go get our potions."

"Green-eyes" huffed Harry.

"It's your most dishy attribute." said Hermione bluntly.

Harry turned red as a tomato. "Hermione, Just NO!"

-==0==-

**Diagon alley, The Leaky Cauldron**

Harry stumbled out of the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron, and slid face-down across the room, almost hitting the tables. Why does form of transport but a broom hate me, wondered Harry.

Hermione stepped out and swayed, but remained upright. Nervously, she rubbed her arm where the big scar repair had happened so recently.

Harry got up off the floor. "Hi Tom" said Harry to the bartender as Hermione and Harry headed out the back door.

In the Alley, people were bustling around, although some shops were still shuttered. Those that were open were doing good trade.

Harry and Hermione made a beeline for the apothecary's store.

After a short wait, Harry got to the counter and handed over his and Hermione's prescriptions.

The apothecary at the counter, a middle aged man with stained robes looked at the prescription briefly then regarded Harry.

"That will be..." and he stopped talking. Harry tried smiling slightly at the man, who was frozen, in an awkward expression.

"Your money's no good here" said the apothecary, and waving his wand summoned two potion vial boxes which floated over, and the picked them up.

"I'll just go in the back, fill these up. I'll be back momentarily" said the apothecary.

Harry turned to Hermione and shrugged. "What going on" asked Harry ?

Hermione looked around at the crowded shop. "I don't know" she said. "But he seemed to go a bit odd when he recognised you" she said.

"Recognised us" said Harry , who'd seen the Apothecary's almost comical double-take.

The apothecary reappeared a minute or two later and handed over the potions boxes.

"Now the instructions are in the boxes. Don't magically exhaust yourself while taking this potion. No other potions while you're taking this potion. Don't mix it with alcohol. Don't conceive while taking this potion. Apparition isn't recommended, but is possible if you must. Side effects may include vivid but pleasant dreams."

The Apothecary paused "And remember the effect is to prevent the bad dreams and panic attacks, but you need the ritual too. This is only a short term remedy."

"Friday week" said Harry.

The Apothecary nodded, cheered up "Bless you Harry Potter, and Bless you too Miss Granger". He paused and made a slight gesture towards the door "Next" he said in a businesslike tone.

Harry and Hermione left holding a box each, clutching the boxes like the lifelines they literally were.

"I'll floo back to the Burrow now Harry" said Hermione, looking at the box.

"Whatever else happens, see you Friday week!" said Harry, smiling at his friend.

Hermione turned and bustled back to the Leaky Cauldron, and the Burrow.

**-****===0==-**

Harry walked down the alley until he got to the Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes shop. The shop was shuttered, with a sign "Closed till Further notice."

Harry rummaged in his robes, took out a key and opened the doors.

There were a few envelopes on the floor that must have been shoved under the front door. Harry pocketed them.

He took the sign on the door and after a bit of a rummage around by the till found a quill and wrote as neatly as he could on the other side of the sign "Reopening soon"

He was putting the quill back when the saw the pile of owl-order forms on the counter. Harry took a small stool and pulled out his wand. With a careful motion and a muttered spell the stool became a brochure stand with a glass cover.

Harry then cast another spell on the cover, which glowed green briefly. Potting his wand back away, he filled the stand with owl order forms and put it outside the shop. With a muttered "adhereo" he sticking-charmed the stand to the cobbles of the alleyway. He nodded, rubbed the back of his head thoughtfully and went back into the shop.

Harry was just checking out what kind of mess the Twins flat was, when there was a voice yelling from downstairs "Shop!" the Person yelled. "I know you're there, saw out putting out your stand"

Harry looked around and saw aprons hanging from a row of hooks, quickly he put one on. Looking in the mirror he quickly cast a not very good glamour to change his eye colour to blue. A quick stroke with a handy chameleon comb and he had brown hair. He braced himself and went down into the shop.

There was a Wizard in brown tweedy robes standing just inside the door. "Eh, " said the wizard "I'm after some fireworks" he explained. "To celebrate you know, the war being over."

Harry remembered where the fireworks were, and this would just take a minute, so he walked over to the fireworks shelves "Here's the fireworks selection" said Harry.

The Wizard who introduced himself as "Bruce Jenkins" took ages, but ended up picking three boxes of fireworks. Harry walked over to the back of the counter and found the price list was right there in big print.

He grabbed the quill, and a blank order form and filled it in with the wizards order. That made adding up the price pretty easy, and when the price was filled in he cast a quick xerographia charm to to duplicate it.

He put one copy in the drawer behind the desk as he'd seen Fred and George and handed the customer the other. Bruce Jenkins fished out his money pouch and quickly Harry had three galleons, two sickles and eleven knuts.

After his first customer left, Harry realised he now had some money. "I eat tonight!" he said to himself cheerfully.

He was just beginning to contemplate buying some groceries, when the door opened and an endless stream of customers started. Four hours later he'd sold a lot of fireworks, a fair few rubber chicken wands and some prank sweets.

As soon as there wasn't a customer coming in, he closed and locked the front door, and took a rest, leaning his back against the door for a while. Then he went back over to the counter, opened the potions box and took out the instructions. It'd been worse than dinner at the Weasleys.

Nodding along, he put the instructions away after two minutes of reading, took out a vial and swigged it. He made a face as he swigged it, then his lips pulled upwards "Blimey" said Harry "Not actually disgusting."

After a minute or two sitting down behind the counter, Harry went into the back room in search of replacement stock. Restocking the shelves took Harry another hour. There were gurgling sounds coming from Harry's stomach as he finished.

He bundled up all the receipts for todays sales with the letters and after carefully locking the shop, went off to the Owl Office, and posted the bundle of parchment to George Weasley, The Burrow and paid for it with two of the three knuts Harry had in his pockets. The days profits in a small sack, Harry went to the nearby grocers. They were still open, though the day was getting later. Harry looked around the store and finally got to the shopkeeper. The queues were definitely less than earlier, but the shops that were open were doing steady business.

"Uh, I'd like to buy some food" said Harry to the Grocer, a middle-aged witch with a big, shallow pointed hat. She took one look at Harry and laughed "Oh Mr Harry Potter, you're moneys no good here. We'll make you up a box".

Within a minute, vegetables and bottles and jars had floated into a wooden crate the size of a small doghouse. "There you go" she said, smiling at Harry, "Now next time you need some, you just say and it's yours. Least we can do , considering you got rid of you -know-who and his lot."

Harry was visibly dumbfounded "Thank you" said Harry, who'd been hoping he could afford maybe a cabbage. "Kreacher" he called and after a short pause, Kreacher appeared with a pop "Yes Master"

"Kreacher take this crate of groceries, this box and this sack home" said Harry. Kreacher put the box and bag on the crate, picked it up and disappeared with a loud pop.

"Mr Potter, you just send your elf if you 're needing anything" said the Witch "We're proud to be the official grocer of Harry Potter", and she took out her wand.

Harry looked suddenly at the sign that a magical pen was now writing "Official Grocer of Harry Potter's"; then the sign floated over to the front window.

Harry's shoulders slumped slightly. The food wasn't exactly free. And the sign had a grocers apostrophe and quote marks. Harry smiled weakly and left the shop.

It was now clearly closing time for most shops so Harry flooed home to Grimmauld place.

"Dinner will be in an hour Master" said Kreacher as Harry face-planted out of the fireplace


	3. This isn't so bad

**Chapter Three: This isn't so bad**

**The Burrow, Afternoon**

Harry stepped out of the fireplace, hardly even stumbling.

"Harry Dear" said Molly Weasley, smothering him in a hug.

"Hi Mrs Weasley" said Harry, "I need to talk to George about the shop."

"Well Harry, you know George isn't really feeling very interested in things" said Molly, nervously.

"Oh crap" said Harry. Molly glared at him. Harry realised he'd forgotten to tell Mrs Weasley about the potions.

"I forgot to tell you and George, I guess. The post-war upsetness, there's a Healer at St Mungos who can cure it. Healer Lowry. I feel a lot better, I would have thought you'd have talked to Hermione about this" said Harry.

"I hardly see Hermione" said Molly crossly. "She spends all her time with poor Ron." said Molly, tearily. "Poor Ron… he can't bear to be out of his room."

"I should go up and see Ron, and maybe tell George." said Harry

"Healer Lowry at St Mungos" said Molly, making a note.

"Floo St Mungos and make an appointment" said Harry. "It's just some special potions for a few weeks and then a ritual. It's quite safe though" said Harry, as Molly's eyes narrowed at the word "ritual". " I need George back at work. The shop's selling out of stuff, and I don't know how to make more." said Harry.

"You've been opening the shop" said Molly, sounding a bit annoyed.

"I needed to check the post, and as soon as the door opened, people wanted fireworks to celebrate… and it sort of took off again" said Harry, starting up the staircase.

Harry stopped at Fred and George's room and knocked on the door. There was no sound, so Harry opened the door. The room was dimly lit and George lay unmoving on the bed.

"George, partner, the shops' really taken off. Everyone wants fireworks, and joke stuff. We'll get you back on your feet and everything will be better. There's a healer at St Mungos: he's a miracle worker." Harry trailed off. George wasn't talking.

Harry closed the door and climbed all the way up to Ron's room feeling very depressed. The door was shut, and there was no sound at all. Harry knocked on the door. "Ron, Hermione, It's me Harry" he said.

There was no reply and Harry sank into himself as he stood by the door.

After several minutes, the door opened and Ron opened the door enough to stick his head out.

Ron was sweaty, his hair unkempt and was wearing clothes that looked like he's just pulled them on.

"Oh Hi Harry" said Ron, sounding slightly irritated.

"Hi Ron, how are you" said Harry.

"I'm getting better" said Ron. "You could have owled me, mate" said Ron testily.

"I, er, don't have an owl yet" said Harry.

"Oh I'm sorry mate" said Ron. Behind Ron in Ron's room Hermione spoke "Harry, just write us a letter, you don't have to come out here really" she said. She sounded out of breath.

Harry stood there a few seconds and slowly went red. Oh. Ron was taking his medicine, as it where.

"OH Sorry" said Harry, ducking his head "I wasn't thinking" he said. "I'll just, um leave you two to, er, healer recommended treatments" he said, with a faint trace of sarcasm.

Ron blinked at Harry. "See you later" he said with some finality and closed the door.

-==0==-

**Grimmauld place, the hallway.**

Harry steps out of the fireplace and starts on the stairs up.

The curtains over Walburga black's portrait are open.

"Theives! Robbers! " yells Walburga Blacks' portrait.

Harry stops, one foot on the stairs and returns to the hall and looks at the painting.

"Walburga Black" says Harry bitterly. What an annoying old bat she was, thought Harry.

"Halfblood Thief!" yells Walburga.

Harry pulled his wand out and fired a cutting curse at the painting. It frightens Walburga, but the painting is undamaged.

"Vandal! Halfblood filth. Kreacher, Save me!" she yells.

Harry calls Kreacher. He appears with a pop and looks distressed.

"Kreacher, say goodbye to Walburga Black" says Harry.

Kreacher wrings his hands "But Mistress.." he says.

"That is just a painting. Walburga is dead." says Harry, feeling that he's had enough of this.

Walburga keeps yelling at Harry. Harry turns and casts a silencing charm right on the painting. The sound of Walburga's voice abruptly becomes a muted buzzing.

Kreacher looks at Harry distressed "Mistresses painting" said Kreacher angrily.

"Do you want clothes" said Harry angrily "Because you're going the right way to get them?"

Kreacher looks at Harry aghast "Kreacher is a good elf" he cries.

"Kreacher, do you want to talk to Walburga" says Harry, reaching inside his shirt.

"Please Master" cried Kreacher, looking at Harry with hope.

Harry pulls out the stone and rolls it in his hand three times. All light in the room is extinguished.

Kreacher cowers "Please Master, stop this magic. Kreacher is a good elf."

A shadowy figure rises up from the floor.

"Walburga Black, I have brought you to say goodbye to Kreacher the house elf" said Harry, formally.

The shadowy figure startles and tries to run but clearly cannot move.

"Who are you?" asks the shade of Walburga Black in a whispery voice.

"I am Harry Potter; this is my house now. Kreacher is so sad that I want to remove your painting." said Harry.

Kreacher sobs "Master has raised Mistress from death. Master is a good Black Master."

Walburga is more visible now, and speaks up "How did you raise me from death?" she asks

"Family Magic" said Harry dismissively "I am heir to Black, Sirius made me his heir, and I'm the last Potter" said Harry.

Walburga curtsied "Your Lordship, I am so sorry to have offended you" she grovels.

"Quiet Walburga, this is for Kreacher" said Harry. "Say goodbye to Walburga" said Harry

Kreacher, cowering on the floor looks up "Goodbye Mistress Walburga" says Kreacher, starting to cry.

"Now Walburga, say hello to your painting" says Harry sarcastically.

The shade approaches the painting. The image of Walburga in the painting is terrified, scratching at the border, trying to escape the painting.

"Painting of me, It is I, raised from death" says Walburga, sounding weary and looking a trifle contemptuous of her painting.

The painting stops trying to escape and stares at Walburga and Harry. Harry smiles at the painting. Not with his eyes.

Harry waves his wand and cancels the muffling charm.

"Lord of death…., I am so sorry" grovels the painting.

"Walburga Black, meet your painting" says Harry sourly. "Will one of you tell me the secret of removing your panting from the wall?"

The shade turns to look at Harry "Or what?" she says aristocratically.

"I'll leave you here to talk to the painting. Until the pain drives you insane" says Harry, and smiles.

"What pain, I'm dead" says Walburga haughtily.

"Just wait" says Harry and sits down on the stairs. He starts thinking about the possibility of going to see some quidditch.

After ten minutes the shade shudders "Argh!" she cries "Please, let me go back, It's hurting"

Harry smiles, again, it doesn't reach his eyes "You've been a pureblood supremacist, supported 'Lord Voldemort'. I killed Tom Marvolo Riddle. That was his real name, he was a half-muggle nobody. He fooled all of you, and I killed him. Me, Harry Potter, my Mother was a muggle-born witch and my Father the last Potter. Now I'm apparently Lord Potter and Lord Black, and as you've worked out, I have the deathly Hallows. As far as I can tell, just existing here in life will hurt you every minute of it. You're going to do what I want, or I'll let you live... sort of. Admittedly in pain only I can stop, but you ruined Sirius's life, and Regulus too. Regulus stopped following 'Lord Voldemort'. In fact, he helped me kill him. So both your sons were on my side. The winning side. So tell me how to get the painting off the wall and you can go back to being dead." Harry stopped.

Walburga stared at Harry then looked at the painting. "I used a permanent sticking charm. The painting cannot be removed." she said.

Harry laughed "Looks like I'm going to do this the muggle way then" said Harry. "Go back to death, knowing both your sons were on the other side." Harry turned the stone three times.

Grimmauld place looked lighter; only dingy and filled with dark magic, not necromancy.

"Kreacher, go get a can of paint thinners" said Harry.

Kreacher sobbed "Please don't give me clothes Master" begged Kreacher.

"Just go get me paint thinners" said Harry, sounding resigned.

Kreacher disappeared and reappeared ten minutes late with a new can of paint thinners.

Harry looked at the can "I'll need gloves and a rag" said Harry. "Accio dragon-hide gloves" "Accio raggedy shirt"

Gloves and a ragged t-shirt fly down from upstairs.

Kreacher watches wide-eyed as Harry, wearing the gloves, erases Walburga from the painting using paint thinners. She doesn't move to try to escape at all.

"Now the painting looks a little odd" says Harry "Maybe we'll just erase all of it" he says, and does.

"Kreacher, go find a landscape the same size as the canvas. We'll be using a permanent sticking charm to put it into the frame" says Harry.

Kreacher bows his head "Master is the most powerful Master" he says.

"Go to bed Kreacher, you're a good elf really" says Harry.

The landscape he puts over the blank canvas is shitty, brown with brown, and the perspective is subtly awful but it's better than that painted bigot.

He realises, without Walburga, and with a bit more cleaning, the house isn't that bad really.

Harry goes to sleep after reading a bit from a Society and etiquette book, which he throws into the corner of the room in disgust. No way he's doing any of that stuff.

-==0==-

**Next day, Harrys Bedroom**

Harry awoke with a start 'Dammit' he thought 'First pleasant dream in so long and I wake up before the snogging gets good.'

Harry walked into the kitchen to find Kreacher standing with a dishcloth over his shoulder

"What does halfblood master want for breakfast" asked Kreacher.

"Do we have bacon and eggs" asked Harry cautiously.

"How does halfblood master want his eggs" asked Kreacher.

"Scrambled" said Harry and sat down at the kitchen table. A cup of tea sat steaming in front of Harry. Harry started sipping it.

"Halfblood master needs to take his potion" said Kreacher, and a potion vial appeared next to the tea.

"Thanks Kreacher" said Harry tiredly.

Kreacher busied himself with the frying pan and shortly floated a plate of bacon and eggs with strips of toast in front of Harry.

Harry started eating and sipping tea. It was… quite good actually.

A short time later, Hermione burst into the kitchen, hair even crazier than usual.

"Oh Harry I love this potion I had such a nice dream and I don't feel jumpy and it's all so good and we're going to get better next Friday and some of the things the Welcome Witch said yesterday were a bit peculiar don't you think and I wonder who the Dagworth-Grangers were "

Harry stared at Hermione over his strip of toast. "Oh Hermione You're so: YOU" he said, his eyes boggling . He started laughing.

Hermione bristled briefly then cracked a grin "This is Really good medicine" she said.

"Don't ever change Hermione" said Harry, as he finished mopping up his eggs.

-==0==-

"Maybe you could go see a Healer specialising in blood and inheritances. They could probably explain anything" said Harry "I'm pretty sure any books the Blacks have on it are full of blood supremacist bunk."

"Bunk" exclaimed Hermione looking at Harry aghast.

"Bunk" said Harry firmly, nodding.

"Who are you and what have you done with my friend who only ever says Er and Um" asked Hermione, shaking her head.

"I dunno, I just feel... less angry and tangled up" said Harry and Hermione hugged him "This was the best idea ever."

"Thank Andromeda when we're done" said Harry, "It was her idea."

**-==0==-**

**Back at Wilkes and Davis, Attorneys**

Davis's office, Davis is briefing Harry on progress.

"So Mr Potter, the Goblins are probably willing to settle for a large pile of gold." said Davis, pointing to a parchment covered in numbers.

"Oh that's a relief" said Harry, trying to ignore the numbers.

A pregnant pause.

"How do I go about claiming my official Lordships?" asked Harry.

"You'll need to got to the Department of the College of arms, it's a simple matter of signing a form." said Davis. "I think. I have to say most of my clients aren't so... important"

"In the ministry?" asked Harry

"Indeed. Your funds should be freed up within weeks" said Davis.

Harry sighed. "This all seems a bit weird, being a lord and everything"

Davis snorted "Well, you do know that Lord is just the title we use for heads of house that have a Wizengamot seat, right?"

Harry blinked "So it's not like, being a.. I dunno aristocrat?"

Davis coughed "Well, some of the older, richer families certainly behave that way, and like tossing Lord around… rather a lot, but all the titled families are the ones that founded the Wizengamot. A meeting of heads of houses to agree on matters. Of course, that group is practically the same group that was in the Wizards council, before that."

"So there aren't wizards who are like, actual Muggle lords?" asked Harry.

"You'd have to ask the College of arms. Just like the muggles college of arms, it regulates what coats of arms houses have. And it's the Wizengamot registry." explained Davis.

"I'll do that" said Harry, paying the numbers as much attention as a Binns Lecture.

-==0==-

**The Ministry, An open office door, A huge sign over the door The Department of the College of Arms**

The small elderly male clerk looked up from his desk.

"Hello, I'd like to ask some questions" said Harry.

The clerk leaned on the counter "Ask away" he said.

"Are there any wizards who are actual, nobility, like Barons and stuff?" asked Harry awkwardly.

The clerk stuck out his lower lip "Oh, my that is a good one… let me check" he said.

He reached under the counter and took out a ledger so big he used both hands to lift it.

The clerk opened the ledger 'Magical Census 1997' and turned to a blank page, then pulled out a wand and tapped the page, which shimmered golden under the yellow of the parchment briefly.

'Baron' wrote the clerk with his wand tip. After a second, a name appeared.

"Oh yes. There's a wizard who's the son of a Baron. He'll inherit his father's title… Name of Justin Finch-Fenchly" said the clerk.

Harry whistled "I never knew he had that..." he said.

"Do you know the fellow?"

"I went to school with Justin… Good bloke."

"Well, technically it's Lord Justin" said the clerk. "Though wizards tend to ignore muggle title, and we use Lord and Lady for heads of house with Wizengamot seats."

"Like, calling muggle politicians 'The honourable'?" asked Harry.

The clerk sniggered "I don't think a lot of our Lords and Ladies deserve to be called that" he said, then straightened his features. "Anything else?"

Harry explained "I'd like to claim my official Lordships, Potter and Black" said Harry, unable to suppress a slight smirk.

The clerk's eyelid twitched.

"You'll need to fill in this form twice", he slid over some parchment "In triplicate" "And pay this modest fee" said the clerk, blandly, sliding over a parchment with the fees written on it.

Harry gulped at the modest fee. Three hundred galleons. Each title.

"I'll come back later" said Harry.

"Don't have the money on you?" asked the clerk. "Simply use your head of house ring to stamp a promissory note and Gringotts will honour it."

"I, haven't got my rings either" said Harry, feeling under-prepared.

The clerk scoffed gently "You really need to get organised young man!"

-==0==-

**Grimmauld place, the Kitchen,Morning,**

Harry was eating bacon and eggs for breakfast.

A large brown owl arrived with a large envelope with an official ministry crest on it.

Harry took the letter and the owl flew off immediately.

It's a huge gold-edged "Invitation" to an order of Merlin awards for the heroes of the war.

The cover letter says "A Ball in your honour."

'I guess I'll go stag' thought Harry to himself.

He glanced at the date and spat "Bollocks!" he swore. "On my bloody birthday"

-==0==-

**Grimmauld Place, the Kitchen table, Harry reading a Letter.**

The lettter-head reads '_Wilkes Davis Attorneys At Law '_

_'Mr Harry Potter,_

_Dear client, Our negotiation with the Gringotts is proceeding well._

_Gringotts are prepared to settle their grievance with you in exchange for all the __remaining __money from all of the LeStrange vaults._

_We trust you will find this a satisfactory outcome._

_In return for this, Gringotts will remove the ban on you, and your accomplices; Hermione Jean Granger and Ronald Bilius Weasley._

_Gringotts will thereafter grant you access to your existing vaults._

_We Recommend you take this offer; they have not asked to liquidate all your vaults._

_If you could attend our office to sign off on this agreement most urgently, you would have access to your funds._

_Sincerely_

_Derek Davies_

_Law-wizard._

_Wilkes Davis Attorneys At Law'_

_Harry decides today will be a clothes day, after all._

-==0==-

**A few days later, Diagon Alley, Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes**

George and Ron working in the back to the shop, George making stock, Harry and Ron selling fireworks quick as it is made.

Verity stood at the till, shifting surprising quantities of wonder witch product.

Harry's wearing his new identity "Kettle" the fireworks sales guy, brown hair, apron, blue eyes.

"We need to fill that big order for the Greengrasses" said Ron, looking at the calendar on the wall.

"We'll need someone to go set it off it's a bit fiddly" said George

Ron said quickly "Kettle."

"Why me?" asked Harry.

"Because I'm busy with Ron making stock, Verity on the till. So Kettle is the only almost expendable staff member" said George, and Harry sighed.

"And The Prophet can interview George " said Harry evilly.

-==0==-

****Friday, the day of Harry and Hermione's ritual, Grimmauld place****

Harry is standing by the fireplace in plain robes, jiggling his right leg. Finally the fireplace flares green and Hermione and Ron stagger out holding each other.

"Well, now we go to St Mungos" said Harry, sounding nervous. Hermione clings to Ron's side. Ron looked around skittishly. "This Ritual you're getting done it's not Dark is it?" asked Ron.

"It's a healing ritual" said Harry. "That can hardly be dark can it" he rationalised.

They flooed over to St Mungos and followed the directions of the welcome witch to a room on the second floor, that was like a greenhouse, full of trees, with rugs on the ground. Healer Lowry stood waiting , wearing a healers robes and a large necklace of shells and sticks.

"Ah, Potter and Dagwood-Granger, and friend, please come in, sit down and relax.

Harry and Hermione sat down and Ron slowly sat, looking a little askance at the Healer.

"Now we're using rugs because the ritual will make you flop over" said Lowry. "The trees help" he said to Ron. Ron blinked.

"Now, this potion will make you fall into a trance then dream very oddly. At the end of the trance, in several hours, you'll need to rest for a couple of days. Remember, don't worry if it doesn't clear up all of the problems, we can do this again until you're better." said Lowry, and smiled at Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Is this a derivative of native American rituals" asked Hermione.

"Very perceptive, Miss Dagwood-Granger. Have you considered taking up healing?" said Lowry.

Hermione blushed.

"So, your friend has got an important job. You'll talk, maybe even get scared during the dream, Your job" Lowry looked to Ron "Is to hold their hands and be reassuring, especially after they wake up. They will be disoriented, confused and maybe silly for a couple of days."

"So even though they're asleep . They'll talk to me" asked Ron curiously.

"It's a sort of trance… it's important that they trust you." said Lowry. "If anything does go wrong, I'll be here and I can stop the trance, but we don't want to do that. It's what heals you."

Lowry turned to a small jug and poured two bowls of dark green potion.

"So everyone comfortable, and they you two drink the potion" said Lowry, sitting down.

"Would this work for me?" asked Ron. "Probably not" said Lowry. "The brain things in the ministry, they're ..."

Ron spoke "I still have nightmares about the time we were nearly eaten by acromantula, and the battle of Hogwarts." he said.

"Well. Have a bowl then" said Lowry. "Won't do you any harm, and will help with **those** nightmares." and poured Ron another bowl.

The three friends looked around the circle, swallowed the bowl-fulls of potion and had time to put the bowls down before they fell over.

Lowry waited. Hours later, a dazed looking Ron sat up "Bloody Hell!" he said. "I dreamt I was a cheese that ate mice..." he trailed off "I dreamt some bloody strange things" he finished.

"Now how do you feel about your past" asked Lowry, eyeing the two other patients.

"Well, It was dangerous, but, really, we survived, the evil git is dead and I have a brilliant girl" said Ron.

Lowry smiled broadly. "Just give me your hand for a second, just need to cast a quick diagnostic charm", he said, pulling his wand slowly and peering into Ron's eyes… the charm took a minute and ended up with the wand tapping Ron's head. "Well, that worked rather well Mister Weasley" said Lowry. "Your friends will need your help… is there someone we can floo, you will need a hand too."

Ron spoke "Molly Weasley, the burrow" said Ron. "Just tell her we're okay first. Wouldn't want her to worry." Lowry pulled out parchment and a quill and wrote a quick note that when tapped with a wand, folded into a paper plane and flew off.

After a while, Hermione groggily woke up. Ron held her hand as she roused.

"Things-weird-all wrong" said Hermione disjointedly, her eyes dilated and veering about.

"Ron, just reassure Hermione" said Lowry softly.

"Don't worry Hermione, the ritual leaves you feeling a bit odd" said Ron, looking fixedly at Hermione's hair.

Hermione eventually turned to look at Harry who was lying on his side, moving a a little in his sleep. "Harry hasn't woken yet" said Hermione, more clearly.

"Not to worry Hermione," said Lowry. Ron squeezed her hand.

After a while longer, Harry stretched out and woke up, yawning.

"Wasa wadjaa wadjaa" said Harry, his eyes rolling around the room.

"Don't worry mate, the potion leaves you a bit groggy for a while" said Ron.

After another hour of sitting groggily, the trio were joined by a quiet Molly Weasley.

"Now these three need a quiet weekend, lying on couches, don't let them do magic, apparate or floo on their own. They'll be all right in a few days."

"Harry dear, would you like to spend the weekend at the burrow" asked Molly.

"I think we'd better spend the weekend at Harry's place" said Ron, staring at a tree leaf. "It's quiet there"

"Harry is that all right" asked Molly

"My house is all right " said Harry. "S'just a bit creepy upstairs still"

**-==0==-**

****Grimmauld place Drawing room.****

Three forms lie sleeping on couches around the room. In a reclining armchair, Molly Weasley dozes.

From time to time Harry sits up, is about to get moving and then says "Oh… maybe I'll have a little nap..."

Molly Weasley is about to get up and bustle about when a tray of small sandwiches and tea appears silently on the table next to her chair. She starts into the lunch with a slight frown, but drifts off in a snooze when it's all gone. She wakes as Hermione tries to open the door by pushing on it.

Hermione staggers out of the drawing room a while later, elbow held by a fussing Molly Weasely;

"Oh dear we can't use the first floor loo; it's still got that ghoul in it" says Molly.

**-==0==-**


	4. Being Lord Potter

**Chapter Four: Being Lord Potter**

**The department of the College of Arms**

Harry dropped two bags of galleons on the desk with a thud.

"I'm here for my titles" said Harry.

"Goodbye Lord Black Potter" said the elderly clerk four minutes later. He wrote out two memos, tapped them with his wand and sent the paper aeroplanes off, to the finance office.

**-==0==-**

****Diagon Alley****

Harry walked out of Twillfit and Tattings with a receipt for acromantula silk robes and a purple Wizengamot robe and hat.

The official Wizengamot hat looked stupid too.

Harry looked at the final amount, that was more than his school years had cost, for some robes.

This lord business costs, he thought.

**-==0==-**

**Blood specialists rooms, St Mungos**

Hermione and a dark haired, middle aged Witch with laughter lines around her brown eyes.

Hermione explains "I need an inheritance test, But I already did a test with the Welcome Witch" said Hermione.

"Well this test is different" said Healer Dorcas nodding.

"How so" asked Hermione?

"Primarily, we use more blood" laughed Dorcas. "Sorry, I do that one every time"

Hermione looks stiffly at the healer.

Healer Dorcas uses her wand to take a vial of blood from Hermiones' arm, which she poured onto a parchment.

She tapped a big green metal quill with her wand and it floated up and began to write on the parchment.

"You're the product of two squib lines Dagwood-Granger and Leroy" she said, reading the heading of the page.

After a minute or two, and several sheets of parchment, the quill stopped.

"Now a lot of what's is written next to each name is coded for Healers to read." said Healer Dorcas

"It only lists approximate ages unless we have records, but notes any blood curses and inherited diseases"

"Well, just for our records, we'd like to make some quick tests on you" said Healer Dorcas. Hermione looked doubtful.

"Let's measure your power." said Healer Dorcas "Cast a blasting curse on this steel plate", she motioned to a steel plate on a waist-high steel stand like a bullseye.

Hermione smiles a tiny smile, pulls her wand, rolls her shoulders, and cracks her neck. Then she casts a ruby red blasting curse at the plate. With a boom, it's blown off it's steel stand and slams into the wall.

"Oh" said Healer Dorcas.

"War hero" said Hermione, a glint in her eyes.

**-==0==-**

**Grimmauld place, main fireplace.**

The fireplace flares green and Hermione Granger steps out.

"Hello, Harry" she yells.

"Library" Harry yells back from somewhere else.

Harry is sitting in the library, reading "Natures Nobility" and another book on the wizengamot. He's taking notes.

-==0==-

"Harry" said Hermione, laughing "you should have seen to look on that healers place when the steel plate flew across the room" Harry snorts.

"So apparently I'm the offspring of squib lines from Dagwood-Granger and Leroy." said Hermione handing Harry her pedigree.

"Dagwood-Granger, you're in the book" said Harry, pointing at Natures Nobility. "Not in the sacred twenty-eight, but still a noble house."

Hermione snatched the book and started flicking through it. "Weasley and Prewitt" exclaimed Hermione.

"Yeah, turns out Ron's a proper pureblood, apart from the blood traitor bit. That seems to be just political, plus the sacred twenty-eight is a bit ... arbitrary" said Harry.

"Just because Potter isn't in it" said Hermione, with a giggle.

"Black is" said Harry, in a stuffy tone.

"Harry," said Hermione. "You should go get the blood test and see if they and see if they and work out who your mums family are descended from."

"And you should go to the Department of the College of Arms and claim the Dagwood-Granger title." said Harry "If nothing else, it'll upset people at the awards presentation."

"Oh, it seems a bit pointless" said Hermione.

"Haven't you ever wanted to stick it to the kids at school who picked on you for being muggleborn" said Harry.

"I punched one in the face!" said Hermione.

"Yeah that was brilliant" said Harry "Ferret-boy really needed that."

"Well you're going, and I'll shout you the fees" said Harry, glaring at Hermione "You're getting a title, it can be this years birthday present."

"Kreacher" called Harry. Kreacher appeared with a pop a minute later, grumbling and rubbing has hands on the apron "Not like I don't have things to do."

"Kreacher, get a money sack of three hundred galleons" said Harry, and Kreacher nodded and disappeared.

"Just like an ATM" said Harry. "He can pop off to Gringotts for me".

"I guess that's why wizards don't have credit cards" said Hermione.

"They sort of do" said Harry "Lords of houses can use their rings to stamp promissory notes for shopkeepers" he explained.

"How do you know that" asked Hermione ?

"They told me at the college of arms" said Harry.

"The rings are generally in vaults at Gringotts. Dagwood-Granger will have a vault. If you turn up with paperwork from the college of arms, and the goblin blood test is okay, you can get your house ring"

"And do you have your rings" asked Hermione pointedly. "I, ah, haven't got round to it yet." said Harry.

"Harry!" said Hermione fondly.

Harry cringed inwardly.

"But Hermione, really, back to you 'blowing the healers mind'; don't over do a spell. I've done it so many times. I'm not going to cast a blasting curse so strong I get magical exhaustion. I hate waking up in hospital"

"But Madam Pomfrey loved you" joked Hermione.

"Harry," said Hermione as she prepared to floo back to the burrow "Have you notice we are both easier going than we were before the ritual"

"Well yeah" said Harry. "I'm really enjoying sleeping and having nice dreams", then he blushed.

Hermione blushed a little. "Well yes", she said "I think I'll be off" she said and disappeared into the green flames.

"And do I ever stay asleep long enough for the good bit, no I don't" grumbled Harry. "Harry Potter the man who died a virgin" he finished. "Even in my sleep!"

As he settled back into the chair in the library he grumbled again "So not dating a fangirl ever again. Just eww."

**-==0==-**

****Day of the fireworks,Weasl********e********ys Wizarding Wheezes.****

The bell on the shop door tinkles and in comes a tall, dark middle-aged man with a goatee. He has blue eyes and is dressed in very expensive robes.

He's leading in a pretty middle-aged blond woman, in equally expensive robes, who looks around curiously, she looks like an actress or a model. Behind her comes in a young man, brown hair in his twenties, with expensive clothes. He's carrying a walking stick; he looks like the heir of the family. he looks around a bit, but seems preoccupied.

Behind him two young women come in, in what are clearly formal, expensive robes that scream 'I'm rich'. One of the young women; the one with long brown hair is laughing and starts looking at the joke wands.

The remaining woman, a blonde with blue eyes, looks around eagerly, making a straight line for the fireworks, her robes billowing around her figure; curvy and very … fit.

Harry, disguised as 'Kettle' is just finishing giving another customer; A portly wizard with a red hat, a box of shooting stars.

"Ahem" said the tall rich man.

"Yes sir" said George, resplendent once more in his purple pinstriped suit and top hat.

"I am Cryrus Greengrass, I ordered a special fireworks display for today" said Cryus.

"Pleased to meet you,sir, I'm George Weasley, proprietor, and we have your special order ready to go" said George.

Cryus looked a little put out and introduced his wife? "My lady wife Erzsebet."

George bowed a little "Madame" he said.

Harry was goggling at George when he was elbowed. "ahem" It was a woman's voice.

Harry looked around angrily and saw the fit young blonde woman in the expensive robes waiting for him, her face is impassive now; she looks quite oddly angry; though she's clearly not making an effort to look cross. Her face must have just got stuck, thinks Harry.

"Yes Miss" said Harry, sounding attentive.

"I'd like some more fireworks, something..."

She is interrupted by Cyrus Greengrass.

"My Son and heir Ashton" ; the young man is indicated by a hand, fingers, folded up.

"My Daughters Daphne" the Blond that just elbowed Harry is indicated.

"And Astoria" he points to the Brown haired girl, who's got a rubber chicken in her hand that she quickly puts behind her.

"Delighted to meet your family, Lord Greengrass" said George.

"My man Kettle is our fireworks specialist, he will be setting them off today" said George who then looked sternly at Harry.

"Sure thing Gov." said Harry, tugging his forelock. George's composure nearly slipped.

"I'll just get your fireworks from out the back" said Harry and departed for the back room.

**-==0==-**

**In the Back room ;** **Shelves full of spare stock.**

There's a wooden crate big enough to contain a cow with a paper top in the middle of the storage area, it's marked with 'WWW' and 'this side up' and an arrow.

With a swish and flick wave of his wand, Harry uses "Wingardium Leviosa" to float the crate and it follows him back into the shop.

"Here's Kettle with the firework" said George.

The Greengrasses exit the shop, and Harry follows. Astoria Greengrass has a gag wand with the rubber chicken now, and sees Kettle notice it.

"Nothing to see Miss" said Kettle and Astoria pockets the wand and chicken, nods and catches up to her mother. "Their man Kettle is very good with a wand" said Astoria to her mother.

"So Kettle, what do you do" asked Daphne Greengrass, eyeing the cow-sized box following Kettle obediently like a duckling following it's mother. Kettle seems to be paying it no attention.

Harry, in a terrible attempt at a cockney accent speaks up "Well fireworks here at Wheezes, and putting down dark lords, but that business has all dried up, so mostly fireworks."

Daphne Greengrass laughed. It wasn't like music or tinkling bells. It was a laugh from a young woman, who might sing nicely, if she did sing.

Kettle smiled briefly to himself, he could say what he liked and nobody ever took Kettle seriously.

In procession now, the Greengrasses went up Diagon alley to where a stage covered in bunting had been erected, and the Daily Prophet photographer waited.

There was a pretty big crowd of people, spread all along the Alley, waiting.

Harry levitated the box onto the back of the stage and darted up the stairs and lurked beside the box.

The Greengrasses filed onto the stage.

Percy Weasley climbed up the stairs and "People of Magical Britain" said Percy, then cast Sonourous on his throat. Harry felt a pang of sympathy for Percy.

"People of Magical Britain" blasted Percy.

"To celebrate the end of the war against he-who-shall-not-be-named the the victory by Harry Potter, The-man-who-conquered " blasted Percy. Harry's face pinkened a little and his eyes shone.

"The House Greengrass have donated this magnificent fireworks display for all our enjoyment" finished Percy.

Cyrus Greengrass stepped forward ,cast Sonourous on his own throat and spoke loudly "House Greengrass celebrates Harry Potters Victory, let us have some, what I am assured are truly amazing fireworks."

Harry smirked, knowing just how amazing this was going to be.

The Greengrasses and Percy moved to the ends of the stage as far from the box as they could get, and Harry carefully cast the alignment charm, then the starting charm for the box-full of fireworks.

Harry then apparated down off the stage and crouched down fifteen feet away.

The top of the box explodes upwards as scores upon scores of fireballs the size of snitches shoot upwards in a variety of colours, some are green, some red, some inky black

The fireballs are accompanied by whistling Catherine wheels and squealing shooting stars.

Within seconds, a huge but very fuzzy picture has formed from fireballs over Diagon alley, of the final battle between Harry and Voldemort. Voldemort stands two stories tall, Harry lies horizontal ; they are about the length of the alley apart.

The shooting stars and Catherine wheels keep making a racket.

The picture begins to move, like a giant , fireworks powered pensive. The racket becomes speech... Voldemort's speech "He lies dead"

Fireworks Harry stands up and raises his wand.

Fuzzily, the green bolt from Voldemort streaks towards Harry, being met by the red bolt. After minutes,the red finally overpowers the green and the inky Voldemort firework explodes into a cloud of falling fireballs.

The firework Harry lowers his wand.

Then the fireworks reform into dragons, phoenixes and hippogriffs and fly around.

They fly around for a long enough for the firework beasts to race up and down the alley twice, then dissipate.

Harry apparates back to the box and casts a quick charm. Nodding, he holsters his wand.

The Greengrasses are staring at the sky. Everyone in the Alley is quiet. Harry laces his fingers in front of himself and waits.

The crowd roars. Hats are thrown in the air, sparks are fired from wands. The Greengrasses are amazed. Cyrus is standing, hands on his hips, surveying the wild crowd; his face awestruck.

His wife Erzsebet is crying and holding Astoria. Astoria looks amazed too.

Ashton is leaning on the stage railing next to his father "Merlins balls" says Ashton. "He was just a schoolkid" he says to his father.

Cyrus Greengrass turns to his son "The bravest man alive" said Cryrus, shaken.

Daphne Greengrass is peering into the fireworks carrier crate opposite Harry. "How DID that work, It was like a pensive."

Harry spoke "You don't seem shocked Miss" in 'Kettles' accent.

Daphne looked up at Harry. "I was THERE, Kettle. It happened exactly like that, you could say, I've seen it before, not from as close up, but I was there."

"Well Miss, can you keep a secret " asked Harry.

"Yes" said Daphne.

"Well, it was made from a memory" said Kettle.

"That's bloody fantastic, Kettle!" swore Daphne Greengrass, "Like a pensive but colour and huge and awesome." she grinned, having contrived to get a fetching amount of soot on her.

Harry smiled, her enthusiasm transformed her to quite pretty indeed. "Glad you liked it" said Harry, forgetting to use a silly voice.

"Mr Kettle" said Cyrus Greengrass, when was now standing closer to Harry now.

"Just Kettle" said Harry, in Kettle's voice again.

"Well Kettle, that was absolutely magnificent. " said Cyrus, beaming. "Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes have set the standard for fireworks."

"S'mostly George" said Harry, "He's a genius at fireworks."

Cyrus shook Kettles hand once, twice, then turned to make a statement to the reporter & cameraman.

Percy edged over "Nice work Harry" he said quietly.

"How'd you recognise me" said Harry softly.

"You lived in my house for multiple summers, and your stringy seekers body is quite distinctive." said Percy, smiling. "Take care" said Percy and turned back to the reporter, returning to being a Ministry functionary.

**-==0==-**

**Next day, Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes**

Daphne Greengrass comes to the shop in fashionable robes. She is fairly pretty really.

"Kettle" she calls, sharply. Harry winces and attends the blonde customer.

"Yes Miss Greengrass" said Harry, taking out a little pad and a pencil stub from his shop apron.

"Fireworks for a new years celebration" said Daphne intently "For use on our Estate, not a public display."

"Well, we have all these products – " said Harry, indicating the shelf of fireworks.

"No that won't do!" interrupts Daphne. "Something as awesome as the fireworks Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes let off in nineteen ninety six."

"Awesome?" asked Harry.

"I was there, doing my exams" said Daphne, getting visibly excited again. "It was brilliant."

Harry can't help grinning.

"Kettle, why do you have a crappy glamour on your face?" asked Daphne Greengrass.

"'Cos I'm pants at glamours" said Harry.

"But Kettle, your real eye colour, the green is much more attractive than that blue your glamour is trying to do" said Daphne. "What ever is the point?"

Harry blushed. "I don't want people recognising me" he said.

"Well there's nothing wrong with simple folk like you working for Weasleys" said Daphne.

Harry cringed.

"So we can probably replicate the ninety-six exams dragon and such" said Harry, talking some notes on a notebook from his apron.

"Leave out the Weasleys wheezes W at the end" said Daphne. "In fact, make it a Greengrass G, I'll send our letterhead, it's a golden G."

"We still have the letter from the war celebration order we did yesterday" said Harry.

"Oh did you work for Weasleys back then" asked Daphne?

"I was here when the shop was first reopened" said Harry.

"Good for you." said Daphne. "Now send me some sketches within a week"

Harry nodded and noted that too.

Daphne Greengrass left.

Harry noted her leaving was quite a sight.

**-==0==-**

**Later, Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes back room**

"You know George, I think Daphne Greengrass talked her dad into that display. You two made a huge impression on her when you set the exam on fire." said Harry. George got a nostalgic look on his face.

"I think she's a huge Weaslys Wizarding Wheezes fireworks fan" he continued.

George kept stirring the cauldron "That's great Harry, we have made some real money on these, hopefully other people might buy custom fireworks too."

"I think that if rich people like the Greengrasses put on a show with fireworks, other rich people will copy them" said Verity. "We should put and ad in a knobby magazine."

"Who would know the right magazine, and how to write the ad" groaned Ron

"I know Just the person" said Harry "Andromeda Tonks nee Black."

"We've sold a lot of fireworks to celebrate the end of the war" said Ron. "Next time you beat a Dark lord we'll have plenty of fireworks in stock and make a vault-load."

"Ron!" said Harry loudly Harry. "I'm not doing that shit ever again. If another dark lord pops up, I'm off to the Caribbean."

George snorted "As if."

**-==0==-**

****Days later, Harry's Room, night time.****

Harry sat at his small desk, looking through Tales of Beedle the Bard. He'd just finished re-reading The tale of Three brothers. It's all rather too familiar.

He got up and opened the bedside table drawer. He pulled out the shimmering silver cloak and took it and lay it on his desk. That's been in the family since Potters married Peverells.

From the chain around his neck he opened the cloth bag and took out the small black stone. He put it on the desk next to the cloak, then he reached up his sleeve and pulled out his other wand. The gnarled, long white wand. He put it next to the stone.

He opened the journal he'd been keeping updated and turned towards the back. There on the page was the symbol of the deathly hallows.

It was a triangle, surrounding a circle bisected by a line. He idly put the stone into the cloak and put the wand on top.

"Doesn't look much like it" he murmured, then slowly the cloak began to shrink, as did the wand. The wand turned silvery.

"Bloody hell" he exclaimed.

Finally where there had been a cloak, a stone and a wand there was just a pendant, a lot like the one Luna's dad had owned. But… this was the real one.

Harry picked up the pendant and looked at it more closely. The circle was a separate part, as was the wand. With a little pressure from his fingers, the pieces separated.

With a subtle click, they pressed back together. Harry idly turned the circle a small part, and the room began to darken.

Harry gave a snort and turned the circle back. The strange darkness went away. Harry took off the chain he'd been hanging the bag in and threaded it through the pendant.

With a shrug, he put the pendant on. "A least this way I'll always know where they are" he said to himself. And tacky jewellery is a wizarding thing, he mused.

**-==0==-**

****A few Days later, Harry's Room, night time.****

**The room is lit by a lamp on the desk, and two on the wall-sconces. Harry pulled the hallows out of his shirt and turned the circle three times.**

**The room darkened and ****t****wo shades rose from the floor.**

**After a while, they solidified into a young man, that looked like Harry, but a bit taller, and a young woman. The woman reached out towards Harry.**

**"****Oh Harry" she said, imploringly.**

**"****Mum" said Harry, his voice cracking. His eyes started to stream with tears.**

**"****Harry" said the man, and tried to hug Harry; but his arms went straight through Harry.**

**"****Hi Dad" said Harry.**

**"****Oh Harry, you're all alone" said his Mum.**

**"****I've got a house elf" said Harry. **

**"****What happened with that girl?" asked his dad "Looked a bit like your mum" he said, in an up-beat tone of approval.**

**"****We, um, didn't work out" said Harry. "She couldn't get past some things that happened."**

**Harry's mum kept trying to stroke Harry's cheek "You were only a baby" she said, with a sob. "And now you're a man, and you beat that bastard" she sounded quite vindictive at the end.**

**"****Well, I've got to be Lord Potter and Lord Black now" said Harry.**

**"****Oh that sounds pretty deadly boring" said his dad.**

**"****I'm reading up on it, but it's confusing" said Harry.**

**"****Look, I'm sorry we died, son" said his Dad.**

**"****Ow" said his mother. "I'm hurting?"**

**"****Oh sorry mum, you have to go back now" said Harry. "You can't stay too long, it hurts"**

**"****Well, be good and try to find happiness" said his Mum.**

**His dad was peering at the room "Was this Sirius's old room?" he asked.**

**"****Yes, see you both" said Harry, and turned the circle back three times.**

**The room returned to being lamp-lit and Harry sighed.**


	5. Having a ball of a time

**Chapter Five: Having a ball of a time**

"_It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single_ _wizard_ _in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a witch."_

****The Awards ball,The Ministry atrium, evening.****

The ball was already partially filling the room, which had small tables and chairs around the edges and long tables with food and drink. It looked like a upscale, adult version of the Triwizard Cup Ball.

At the far end there was a stage, with a row of not very comfortable chairs on it, and a podium. Behind the stage was a large Wizengamont banner.

"The Man who conquered, Lord Harry Black Potter" said the master of ceremonies.

Harry winced a little in his new black and green robes. He didn't like them much but they did look very sharp. Hermione and the lady at Twillfitt and Tattings said the colour brought out his eyes.

He'd drawn the line at silly shoes though, and wore a shoe without a pointy toe. If he had to dance (and it looked like he had to) he wanted as good a chance as possible of not stepping on anyone's feet.

"Lady Hermione Dagwood-Granger and Ronald Weasley" said the master of ceremonies, introducing Harry's friends.

Harry smirked as several well dressed people in the room looked over at Hermione's name, and some then looked like they were sucking lemons.

Harry was almost immediately buttonholed by some wizard from the ministry who dragged Harry from person to person. They all seemed old, boring and Harry vaguely recognised their names from Natures Nobility.

After a long period of boredom, like a society party version of History of magic class with Professor Binns, an unseen orchestra played a snappy little tune.

Harry made his way through the crowd, looking about and not stopping.

"Harry" said a voice and Harry turned. There was a girl, young woman really with blond hair and silvery eyes. She was wearing a floaty blue robe, and radish earrings "Luna!" exclaimed Harry.

"Oh it's good to see you," said Luna "I'm glad you got rid of the glasses, you have such pretty eyes" said Luna. Harry started to blush.

"Are you getting a medal too" asked Harry?

"Second class " said Luna "Most of us from the battle are getting seconds and the minor fighters are getting thirds" she explained, surprisingly matter-of-factly.

"That's great" said Harry.

"Basically the DA and all the adults are getting Second classes, and you three are getting firsts" said Luna.

"How do you know so much detail" asked Harry.

"I got the ministry press release. After all I am a reporter, and I own a newspaper" said Luna, recovering her airy tone.

"Is The Quibbler still running" asked Harry.

"Well, there's a problem with the press being destroyed, along with my house, but I'm sure it will work out" she said. "I've got the press we used to print posters during the war, in a warehouse"

"I'm sure it will work out Luna, talk to my Lawyers; Wilkes and Davis, I'll help you get The Quibbler back on it's feet. We need to have an alternative to the Daily Prophet" said Harry firmly.

Luna made a moue "Lord Black Potter, aren't you just the politician now" she said with a laugh. Harry laughed and they parted.

Harry's minder dragged him up to the stage, the the second seat nearest the podium. The master of ceremonies was directing Hermione and Ron to chairs next to Harry.

Kinglsey Shacklebolt came up and sat down next to Harry, nearest the podium.

"Harry, this is going to take a while" murmured Kingsley Shacklebolt after he had sat down.

Harry, Hermione Ron and Neville got their orders of Merlin awarded pretty quickly, and sat watching the crowd as a seemingly endless succession of people were called up by the master of ceremonies and given first the second class orders, then the thirds.

After that seemingly everyone who was at the battle or helped out got the new Hogwarts medal. It had a four coloured ribbon. The ribbon was red, green, yellow and blue striped.

Finally, the master of ceremonies announced the dance starting. Harry started off for a drink.

It took a lot of handshakes to get there.

Luckily some waiters had given him a couple of drinks as he shook every hand in the building.

Harry finally got to the table with drinks.

There was a familiar looking young brunette with Draco Malfoy, both wearing very expensive robes, behind them was Daphne Greengrass, looking self-satisfied and slightly bored. Her robes were green with pink trim, noted Harry. She did look quite blond and blue eyed, and fairly pretty. Harry shook his head sightly. Snap out of it, he thought to himself. Her Hogwarts medal ribbon clashed gently with the outfit.

"Heir Malfoy" said Harry to Draco.

Draco blinked and stood still, "Lord Black Potter" he said after a significant pause. The woman next to him looked familiar. Their outfits sort-of matched.

"My Fiancee, Astoria Greengrass" said Draco graciously.

"Charmed I'm sure" said Harry. Astoria Greengrass nodded gently "Lord Black Potter, a pleasure to meet you" she said. Harry noticed Astoria was wearing a large sparkly head-thing. Maybe it was a diadem? Or a tiara; Harry didn't know.

"Call me Harry, both of you" said Harry, without gloating. Just barely.

Draco looked surprised but managed to reply "A pleasant evening to you Lord Black Potter"

Draco and Astoria moved off leaving the elder Greengrass girl behind.

**-==0==-**

"Miss Greengrass" said Harry to Daphne.

Daphne inclined her head. She had diamond-looking things woven into her hair; her hair sparkled. Harry tried not to stare at the sparkles like a kneazel at a mouse. Damn seeker training.

"Daphne" said Harry. Daphne nodded gently "Better" she said. "I think you want to take me for a dance" she said.

"Oh really" said Harry, drinking some more of that orange juice. It had all tasted a bit fizzy all night.

"My family paid for a very expensive fireworks show celebrating your victory, You must have a story behind that" she said, staring at him. Harry noticed that her long hair was up in some complicated arrangement that must require magic to make it work, it exposed her neck, except for little wispy bits. The sparkly bits kept capturing his attention.

"Oh no," said Harry "That's far too long a story" he continued, noticing her robes had tiny embroidered objects in the pink trims.

"I'll be the judge of that" said Daphne and gave Harry a pointed look. She might have moved her chin too. Harry noticed her lips looked - well nice.

Harry took Daphne's proffered hand and led her out onto the floor. Her hand was soft and warm.

Taking a turn, he put his other hand on Daphne Greengrass's dress somewhere near her waist, trying to remember how to do this, and keep his distance from someone who was basically an acquaintance.

As the music played, it became clear that Daphne knew how to waltz, quite well enough to make it look like Harry was a much better dancer than he was.

"Well, go on!" said Daphne once they had settled down into the rhythm. Harry's feet started to move more surely.

Harry slipped his wand down his sleeve and cast muffulatio, still holding Daphne's hand.

"As part of defeating you know who" said Harry, leading them into a turn.

"Yes" said Daphne, staring at their hands as Harry lifted their hands to make his wand slide back up his sleeve.

"Tricky wand work Potter" said Daphne.

Harry danced quietly for a little while, looking around, and sneaking glances at Daphne's face. She had a strange look on her face. Was she impressed?

"Well he'd made some very dark magic objects, and all of them needed to be destroyed" Harry led another turn, trying to avoid too large a crowd.

"Before he could be killed" said Harry.

"So what were they?" asked Daphne.

"Hufflepuffs cup, Slytherins locket, his old diary for school, Ravenclaws lost Diadem, the lords ring of the Gaunt family, his giant snake" said Harry.

"Where were they?" asked Daphne

"We didn't really know what they were, or where they were" said Harry.

"Well that's why I left school for a year. On the run, searching for ho… for the things" said Harry.

"Harry Potter" said Daphne "Is anything for you ever easy"

"Oh no" said Harry "I have the worst and best luck in the world"

"Worst and best" asked Daphne curiously.

"Worst luck, because bad things happen" said Harry. "Best luck because I get away or survive"

"So where were the things?" asked Daphne as they twirled.

"The Diary, was, well I had already destroyed it" said Harry.

"You owe me another story for that" said Daphne.

Harry made a look he'd seen Snape make once. Daphne laughed. "Oh don't go trying to be Professor Snape. It's silly."

"So the ring was hidden in the shack the last Gaunt's lived in. Very cursed shack, very cursed ring." said Harry.

Daphne shuddered "But you were okay"

Harry didn't talk for a bit. "Dumbledore was injured by one of the curses."

Daphne looked at Harry with disbelief "That's incredible."

"So the Diadem was hidden at Hogwarts" said Harry.

Daphne shot back "But people have been looking for it forever."

"And it wasn't at Hogwarts till the nineteen seventies" said Harry.

"Who hid it" she asked

"You know who" said Harry.

Daphne thought for a second then looked at him sharply "You set me up"

Harry waggled his eyebrows. "Too good a line to pass up" he said and laughed.

"So where was the locket" asked Daphne.

Harry looked thoughtful "The long version, or the short one?"

"Short for now" said Daphne.

"In my drawing room cabinet." said Harry, deadpan.

Daphne narrowed her eyes at Harry "Prat!" she said firmly.

"You-know-who hid it in a cave. He used a followers house elf to test the defences. The follower worked out just how wicked the magic was that you-know-who was doing, and decided to destroy it. He stole it with help from his elf, but was killed in the process. The elf couldn't destroy it"

Harry stopped.

Daphne gaped "That's… a Death Eater turning on him. Wow."

"My godfathers brother, Regulus Black. The elf couldn't destroy it, because only Fiendfire and Basilisk venom can destroy them" said Harry.

Daphne's eyebrows were sky-high.

"So it was at my godfathers house, till it was stolen, sold in Knocturn alley, and we traced it all the way to Umbridge." said Harry.

"That cow" said Daphne.

"So we stole it from her, right here in the ministry" said Harry.

"So where was the cup? Under a volcano?" asked Daphne ironically.

"Gringotts, Belltrix Lestrange nee Black's vault." said Harry.

"And you got it" asked Daphne

"That's a story for another time" said Harry.

"You're unbelievable" said Daphne as the music ended.

"You're not so bad yourself" said Harry, releasing her hand and stepping away from her.

Daphne blushed "You should do a little bow now" she whispered , and they Harry bowed as Daphne made a small curtsy.

"Harry" said Daphne

"Yes" said Harry.

"A refreshment" she said as they walked back to the side of the room.

Harry snagged another fizzy Orange juice. Daphne stood pointedly and cleared her throat softly.

"Oh, what would you like?" asked Harry. "One of the water glasses" said Daphne and Harry got it for her. She sipped delicately.

"One last question Potter" said Daphne.

"What?"

"Why isn't the…. Ginerva Weasley here with you. You two were a couple after the last battle?" asked Daphne in a slightly strained voice.

Harry blinked and thought frantically for an excuse. "We, er, didn't work out" said Harry, cursing himself for his hopeless attempt at deflection.

Daphne tilted her head "Oh, well, thank you for that explanation" said Daphne, sarcasm dripping from her words.

Harry pulled his wand out and cast another "muffliatio". Daphne had startled as he drew his wand but was watching him intently now.

"After the funerals, we talked. I was telling her... well, the same things I was telling you. We both had history with you-know-who, and she couldn't stomach it. Rather literally, she threw up once she knew." said Harry.

Daphne Greengrass sighed. "You managed to make your girlfriend vomit. Nothing you said was particularly awful, not by the standards of the war."

"Some secrets aren't mine to tell, but I was… more directly tainted by the war than you know" said Harry.

Daphne straightened up "Now, that, that was a decent attempt at deflection. Painting yourself as soiled is a bit… self destructive, but you are a foolhardy Griffindor" she said.

Harry blinked "You're not going to pry?"

"We've talked long enough. And now I see a friend I must talk to, and you need to mingle a bit with your Order of Merlin." she said, finishing her water.

Harry waved and looked around for some mingle.

Daphne seemed to have found her friend from school; Tracey Davis; Harry remembered they used to sit together a lot. They were talking. Harry stopped staring.

Lord Cyrus Greengrass squeezed his wife's hand as they danced "Erzsebet dear, what glamour is Daphne using. She looks two stone lighter?"

Erzsebet looked at her husband "She's not using a glamour. A weight loss potion and lots of exercise."

"Aren't they dangerous?"

"It's a family recipe" said Erzsebet, and Cyrus nodded quickly and dropped it.

"Ahem" said a woman's voice by Harry's side. Harry looked over and Susan Bones was standing there in a fancy yellow robe, with her order of Merlin, second class. Her hair was looking quite coppery tonight.

"Hello Susan" said Harry, picking up Susans' almost outstretched hand.

Susan made a microscopic nod "Muffulatio now" she said.

Harry chuckled and cast the privacy spell, then they walked out onto the dance floor, and Harry put a hand above Susan's hip and they started to waltz.

Harry led and was fairly sure-footed. Susan smiled "Seems Daphne Greengrass has improved your dancing a bit" she said jokingly.

"Oh that's bit harsh" said Harry "I'll have you know I didn't step on Pavarti's shoes either"

"But you were a rubbish date at the Yule ball" said Susan "It was no secret how badly that went"

"I was preoccupied" said Harry laughing.

"Harry Potter, have you been drinking, " asked Susan

"Just the fizzy orange juice" said Harry. "I've been thirsty"

"It's orange juice and champagne" said Susan "You lush" she joked as she stared at his green eyes.

"Oh, well, since, you know, life isn't as scary or difficult" said Harry.

"So you started dating Daphne Greengrass to make up for it" said Susan giggling.

"I'm not dating Daphne" said Harry "I just danced with her" Harry stopped and blushed.

"How do you know her?" said Susan "Oh this is good, spill Potter spill!" she said; "D.A. comradeship" she continued.

"Oh well I know her from work" said Harry.

"You work?" said Susan. "Not bloody likely, you're rich as hell"

"I coordinate and set off the custom fireworks for Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes" said Harry.

"What!" said Susan "That must be why they are so popular, order the fireworks and get a guest appearance by the man-who-conquered"

Harry cringed "I hate that name" he said "I go in disguise, nobody knows I'm the custom fireworks guy."

"Oh please tell me how this happened, this has Weasley mischief all over it" asked Susan.

"Are you an Auror" asked Harry

"Not yet" said Susan. "Aren't you going to be one" she asked pointedly "Everyone in D.A. knew you were going to be an Auror"

"I was, but I'm tired of fighting dark wizards, and I've got all this political stuff with being Lord Black"

"And Lord Potter" said Susan

"Well yeah" said Harry.

"And an extra vote for our order of Merlin" said Susan.

"Don't remind me" said Harry.

"So more about your date with Daphne Greengrass" asked Susan cheekily.

"She saw through the glamour I used on my eyes one day" said Harry.

"Any girl from Hogwarts who knew you would see through a glamour on eyes in a heartbeat" said Susan "Honestly you're clueless"

"When Hermione does my eye charms nobody notices me" said Harry. "I'm just not as good at it as she is"

"Mostly it's so I can go down the alley, or to the ministry and not get mobbed." Harry sighed.

"So who is the secret identity" asked Susan after a break in talking, to concentrate on dancing.

"Mr Kettle" said Harry. "Straight brown hair, blue eyes"

Susan laughed.

"And no scar these days" said Susan

"Went to St Mungos and got it fixed, along with my eyesight"

"I noticed" murmured Susan.

After a silent patch Harry spoke again "Kettle's a joke Ron came up with"

"I hope it's not rude" said Susan stiffly.

"You know the saying The pot calling the kettle black" said Harry.

Susan nodded. "Well I'm POTter and Black ; these days muggles say Pot, Kettle, Black, and so I'm kettle" explained Harry.

"There are worse nicknames" said Susan and blushed as they parted.

**-==0==-**

"Hermione" said Harry, catching sight of his best friend in a ball dress. Ron was standing by the food table eating while Hermione looked a bit irritated.

"Harry, how are you" said Hermione, gesturing with her head at the dance floor. Harry grinned and took her hand. "Muffliatio" he cast with his other hand, and they stepped out for a dance.

"So you danced with Daphne Greengrass" said Hermione.

"Er, yeah I met her through the shop, she likes custom fireworks" said Harry.

"So are you going to ask her out?" asked Hermione.

"Daphne just asked if I'd dance with her" said Harry as they made a turn.

"So are you going to ask her on a date?" asked Hermione.

"I, er, have a lot else on my mind" said Harry.

"Well it's not your lordship duties!" said Hermione angrily.

"The shop needs me" said Harry weakly.

"Harry!, you need to concentrate on your position as Lord Potter and Lord Black. You're not even reading the summaries I send you, are you" accused Hermione.

Harry sighed "Look I'm still reading up on how to even be a lord. It's all a bit confusing. All the other lords have been trained since birth. I'm eighteen years behind."

Hermione sighed "That is a good excuse" she said, and thought for a bit.

"What did Susan talk about?" asked Hermione

"Wanted to know the same things you did, made fun of me, used 'D.A. comradeship' to get the story out of me." said Harry, laughing.

"Okay Harry I'm going to go get Ron, He's going to dance with me, or else" said Hermione, bravely.

"Good luck with that" laughed Harry and looked around.

"Hey Potter" said a young woman with brown hair Harry didn't know too well.

"Davis is it?" said Harry nervously.

"Tracey Davis" said Tracy "You went for a big dance with my best friend Daphne Greengrass and now I'm going to grill you." she said jokingly. She had a grin on her face.

Harry snagged another fizzy orange drink in a tall goblet.

"Have I done something wrong? " asked Harry gulping one and starting on another.

"No, far from it, Daphne's usually a very quiet, reticent person, and you've drawn her out of herself a bit." said Tracey, grinning.

"Oh please, It was just a dance" said Harry.

"She danced with the star of the ball: that's you by the way" said Tracey.

"Oh I've known Daphne for a while, through my job selling speciality fireworks" said Harry, glowing with drink.

"The man-who-conquered has a job" said Tracey, dumbfounded. "I thought you're so rich you didn't need to work" she said.

"I've got some money but I'm not super rich, yeah, but I like working with the Weasleys, and I like the speciality fireworks" said Harry.

"Figures, Daphne's a regular pyromaniac about fireworks" said Tracey "I, of course as a sensible witch am unmoved by the spectacle" she giggled, having another sip. "They are really great fireworks."

"Well I also like that it's nothing like the war" said Harry.

"So are you serious about Daphne" asked Tracey.

"Er, I'm just dancing with her" said Harry. "Is there something I don't know?"

"Oh yes, and Potter, thanks" she said as she left the table.

"Thanks?" said Harry quizzically

"For stopping that madman" said Tracey and departed.

**-==0==-**

Harry wondered what to do next.

He looked across the crowded ballroom and saw Daphne Greengrass looking bored.

As much as Susan had given him stick about it, Daphne Greengrass had been fun to talk to and she did dance very well, and was a good looking girl.

Harry made his way through the crowd, sharing handshakes with people he knew, and the well-wishers. Finally he reached Daphne Greengrass and she pretended to just notice him.

He held out at hand "Miss Greengrass, may I have the pleasure of this dance with you" said Harry, feeling like a berk quoting something he'd heard on one of his aunt's television programmes.

Daphne almost smiled. "Potter" she said and gracefully took his hand.

Harry pulled Daphne into a dancing position and she smiled briefly "That muffling charm?" she asked.

Harry couldn't help smiling. She smiled back for some reason. He let go her hand and quickly cast muffaltio. Daphne frowned slightly "No fancy wand work?" she asked.

"I'm not always about fancy wand work." said Harry, and Daphne Greengrass blushed, but retook his hand and they joined in the dance, which was fortunately still some kind of waltz so Harry could follow along.

"So are you going to tell another incredible story?" asked Daphne.

"Oh, my stories are true" said Harry.

"I didn't say that they weren't." said Daphne

"I must not tell lies" said Harry. "Umbridge told me that, made quite an impression on me"

"Really, that half-hag made an impression on you?" said Daphne, incredulously.

"An indelible one" said Harry, turning their hands and inclining his head so Daphne could see on his hand the words, written in scar tissue "I must not tell lies".

Daphne gasped. "How did she do that?"

"Some magical quill that used my blood to write with. After two weeks of lines in detention it was permanent." said Harry.

Daphne stared at Harry with a look on her face he didn't recognise. "That evil bitch used a blood quill on you" said Daphne, the hair on her neck sticking out straight.

"It's a long time ago now" said Harry.

"Teachers shouldn't be hurting students." said Daphne "I thought it only started with the bloody Carrows and their love of the cruciatis curse."

"Neville and Seamus were pretty roughed up when I got back to Hogwarts just before the battle" said Harry.

"You came back before the battle?"

"Not a lot before, needed to find one of his things" said Harry.

"How did you know where they were ?"

"A combination of things Dumbledore worked out, luck and being able to see into his mind."

Daphne stood still "You saw into his, he-who-shall-not-be-named's mind?"

"It was mutual. A side effect of the scar baby me got" said Harry, chivvying Daphne back into motion.

"But, he was so powerful"

"And bad tempered. Mostly bad tempered. He tortured his Death Eaters rather a lot" said Harry.

"So are you a legilimens?" asked Daphne nervously.

"Oh no, I can't even shield my mind worth a damn. Snape tried to teach me occulamancy, but It took years to get to being able to block out the visions, well mostly."

Daphne looked relieved, yet upset "You got visions from you know who?"

"Whenever he got very happy or angry mostly." said Harry. "Damn useful in the end of the war, but it drove me nearly mad with pain"

Daphne gave him a look "You poor boy" she said.

Harry grinned "Oh I'm solvent Miss Greengrass, I did inherit the Black and Potter accounts."

Daphne was about to snap at him and realised he was kidding "That's not what I meant, you prat" she said, her eyes flashing. Suddenly Harry noticed that her lips looked a fascinating shade of pink. He wondered if all girls tasted the same when you kissed them, or if Daphne Greengrass would taste different from Ginny Weasley.

They were laughing a bit and dancing closer. Harry felt that thing were really going his way.

"So… were the visions why Ginerva Weasley vomited?" asked Daphne.

There was suddenly shouting and bangs from the sides of the room.

Harry jumped, startled and looked around frantically, pulling his wand.

Daphne had pulled her wand.

"Get behind me and cast a protego" said Harry and Daphne did so instantly. Her shield looked good and Harry concentrated on his front.

From near the exits of the atrium, spellfire began. Many of the war veterans assumed crouches, wands drawn. The nearby table was tipped over with a crash and people took cover behind it.

Someone was yelling. At a run, someone dark robed headed in Harry's direction. Harry cast another protego shield and braced.

The stranger in black steadied up then cast a spell. A very familiar green spell that flew straight and true towards Harry who froze in horror. He was at a ball, dancing with a pretty girl… not in a war.

It was so green. It seemed to slow as it came closer, Harry could see the pulsating bolt of green as it came closer, the world slowing to a crawl.

The green bolt hit Harry. Harry felt nothing. "This is what dying feels like" thought Harry.

**-==0==-**

****Morning, St Mungos Magical hospital,A private room.****

Harry awakes in a hospital bed in a white room. Harry startles, sits up in panic, then notices the floor is not white and relaxes back onto the pillow, his heart racing.

He lies staring at the ceiling for a long time.

A furious Hermione Granger enters wearing a crumpled party dress. She has some small cuts and burns on her dress. She seemed to not have slept.

"Harry James Potter!" she yelled.

Harry looked up "Hi Hermione."

"Don't you Hi Hermione ME!" she snapped angrily "You were hit by another killing curse" she shouted.

"Didn't kill me though" he said. "Didn't feel anything."

Hermione stopped still her mouth opening and closing. Then she stood fairly still.

"Harry, in the forest when Voldemort cast the spell" said Hermione "You had the resurrection stone. You said you lost it"

"I did lose it" said Harry.

Hermione sighed and sat down on the bedside chair.

"After you fell down," began Hermione, clearly trying to be calm.

"Your Dance Partner was very forceful in her displeasure" said Hermione leaning onto the bedside table.

"What" said Harry.

"Daphne Bloody Greengrass was screaming her head off at me for not stopping the curse. We nearly came to hexes." said Hermione. "She wanted to hex the captured Death Eaters, I had to talk her down. You were her dance partner. You DIED. Dead. No pulse. The healers wanted to put you in a bag."

"But I danced with Susan and You too" said Harry defensively.

"Susan is a friend from D.A., dancing as a friend. I'm your best friend. Daphne bloody Greengrass is neither but she dances the first, longest dance with the guest of honour at a ball, in his honour. It's kind of a big deal, then you two are dancing again, and I saw you with her; you were flirting. Then you died" said Hermione.

Hermione takes several deep breaths, but she can't stop shaking.

"Daphne tells me you didn't even try to dodge the curse. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I, um, I ,…. I was just,…. It all happened in slow motion" said Harry, feeling like his skin was itchy, and really needed scratched. He looked anywhere but at Hermione.

"I got a critique of your behaviour earlier from Andromeda" said Hermione. "She was detailed. Your ten am meeting is Andromeda telling you in person"

Harry turned and stared at Hermione, frozen. "Oh shit" he said.

"This is going to be learning experience for you" said Hermione. "I am going now."

"Flowers" asked Harry ?

"Not for me, you owe me Harry. For Andromeda, perhaps" said Hermione "Andromeda had some suggestions as to what be sent to Miss Greengrass. Are you still attached to those body parts?" she said sarcastically, then stood "I'm going back to Lowry, I need another ritual!" she said angrily and left.

Harry dropped his head back onto the pillow and groaned. Witches. They made everything more complicated.

**-==0==-**

****Mid-morning, Tonks residence.****

Harry Potter emerges from the fireplace, manages to stay mostly upright.

Winky stood in front of the fireplace "Master Harry is meeting Mistress Tonks in the parlour" said Winky firmly.

Harry walked to the Parlour. It had been rearranged. Andromeda sat in a wing chair facing the door. There was a small hard wooden chair in front of her.

"Come in, sit" she said.

Harry sat down and Andromeda leaned forward "Harry, you upset a lot of people last night" she said firmly.

Harry swallowed.

No I'm not going to yell at you, there's a queue for that" she said. "I know you weren't brought up to understand political gestures, but you've made some."

Harry sank into his chair a bit.

"Now, first, the good. You talked to everyone your minder from the ministry presented. That was good. You danced with multiple young women, from across the political spectrum. That was excellent" said Andromeda.

"Excellent ?" said Harry "I was just dancing".

"Harry, Harry Potter, the man-who-conquered danced with a daughter of the grey faction, for quite a while, danced with Susan Bones, from the light faction, and with his friend, Hermione Dagwood-Granger, war hero"

"And nice work with that, it makes your war heroine friend a poster witch for understanding about so-called Muggle-Born witches" Andromeda smiled. "We healers have waited ages for someone to do that" she said.

"Then you start dancing with Daphne Greengrass; twice in one night, then the Death Eaters..." she stopped talking.

She gathered herself "You didn't kill anyone, and nobody else died."

Andromeda paused. "But the businesses where you got hit by a killing curse and didn't die, that's just, just... " Andromeda ran out of words.

"It's the third time" said Harry bitterly.

"Everyone in the room worked that out Harry" said Andromeda stiffly. "Now people are saying, well that you're the second coming of Merlin" she said softly.

"Oh I'm no Merlin" said Harry. "I think, that is I have a theory about why but it's a secret" said Harry.

"Have you been doing dark magic" asked Andromeda, starting to sound a bit brittle.

"I dunno" said Harry.

"You don't know" asked Andromeda slowly.

"Well I sort of have all three of the deathly Hallows" said Harry.

"You have The Deathly Hallows" said Andromeda, looking a lot paler, and angry.

"I've always had the cloak, it's been in my family, since, well, you know, Ignotius Peverell" said Harry.

"You're a Peverell" said Andromeda.

"I think Potter and Peverell married" said Harry, "The Peverells are buried in Godrics Hollow, right next to the Potters."

"Merlin preserve us" said Andromeda, shocked.

"And well, Dumbledore had the wand, then Voldemort took it, then I kind of was already it's master, because I beat Draco in a duel, and , well after Voldemort died, It was mine again." said Harry.

Andromeda looked at Harry, clearly dissatisfied with the explanation.

"It's really complicated, and really, I need Hermione to draw a diagram to explain it" said Harry.

"And the stone" said Andromeda.

"Well, yeah, it was in the Gaunt family ring that Voldemort used a horcrux, then Dumbledore took it, but got cursed by the ring, we destroyed the horcrux and the stone was still there. After Dumbledore died he sent me a snitch, which he'd helpfully written 'I open at the close' and just before I went to the forest to meet Voldemort, I opened it."

"And you had the stone" said Andromeda, shaking her head.

"So I used the stone, met my Parents, talked to them and Sirius and went off to die, just like Dumbledore had planned." said Harry, sounding very bitter.

"You really died in the battle" said Andromeda, her voice catching.

"It wasn't so bad, just like falling asleep" said Harry. "Afterwards I was in a white version of Kings Cross Station. I met Dumbledore, and the remains of the horcrux in my scar. I was given a choice"

Andromeda had tears in her eyes now. "You were dead!" she cried.

"So I came back, Narcissa lied and said I was still dead, and then after Hagrid carried me back I fought Voldemort and won." said Harry.

"And you've had the stone since" asked Andromeda.

"Oh no, I lost it in the forest." said Harry simply.

"You lost it" said Andromeda heavily.

"Then I went looking one day and found it, really it was just right where I died." said Harry lightly.

"So now you have all the Deathly Hallows" said Andromeda, crying a bit.

"Well, yeah, but one day I stacked them up and they changed into this" said Harry and pulled out the chain.

"Circes tits" swore Andromeda as Harry dangled the silver medallion.

"Does it... work" said Andromeda.

"Comes apart if I press it, I expect the parts turn back into themselves" said Harry. "And If I turn the ring, well, It's just like turning the stone really."

"It brings back the dead" said Andromeda, looking shocked, then looking oddly eager.

"Well, remember the story, they're not back, back, but you can talk to them and stuff I guess" said Harry. "Is that necromancy" he asked curiously.

"Harry, Necromancy is making Inferri, blood curses, exorcising ghosts, this is to necromancy what avada kedavra is to lumos" said Andromeda.

"So, really, I've kind-of been doing it a bit " said Harry

"Now we've established that needs to be kept a bit more secret" said Andromeda firmly.

"I have an idea about that" said Harry. "I'll get access to the Peverell vault and read the grimoire. It will explain things."

"Does Peverell even still have a vault, they've been extinct for centuries." said Andromeda.

"Well I don't know" said Harry. "But I've got an idea about using an inheritance test at St Mungos"

Andromeda sighed "Unlikely to work at best" she said. "You need to concentrate on apologising to that young Miss Greengrass. She was very upset when you…." Andromeda stopped. "You really died again didn't you" she said.

Harry gulped "Didn't hurt" he said. "Just like falling asleep"

Andromeda's eyes watered. She blinked.

"The Greengrasses have been making a definite move to affiliate with more the light end of politics." said Andromeda firmly.

"That fireworks display they put on for the end of the war was a very public declaration of allegiance." she continued.

"That you danced with Miss Greengrass" is another political statement. The statement is that the Greengrasses are about to ally themselves with the light faction."

"Daphne" said Harry.

"You're on first name terms with Miss Greengrass" asked Andromeda curiously.

"Well you know, she's come in for fireworks and we talked, and then my glamour wasn't very good and she told me so" said Harry.

"But Susan already told me I was an idiot for using a glamour for disguise" said Harry "So you don't have to".

"So Miss Daphne Greengrass is an acquaintance" said Andromeda.

"I guess" said Harry "It was just one dance,well then another one."

"The first dance, at a ball at the ministry, in your honour, on your birthday." said Andromeda bluntly.

Andromeda have Harry a stern glance. "And when did you arrange that" she said "Talking in the shop?"

"Er, no, before, I said hello to Draco Malfoy and his girlfriend, that's Daphne's sister." said Harry. "Well afterwards I got her a drink" He continued.

"And" said Andromeda.

"Then she had to go talk to a girlfriend, I think it was Tracy Davis, they're best friends, I think" said Harry.

"So the young lady danced with you, you escorted her to refreshments" said Andromeda

"Yeah, she made me hand her the water" interjected Harry

"You are being reverse courted" said Andromeda. She sighed. "You need to talk to her father, before the next event you're both at." she continued.

"But I don't ... I mean I haven't" said Harry flustered.

"She's an unmarried member of the Sacred Twenty Eight, I'd hope not" said Andromeda. "No getting touchy, no snogging" she continued. Harry went beet red.

"Until you and her father are on the same page there is a risk he might think you're trying to steal his daughter without paying bride price" continued Andromeda.

"But, I'm just dancing" said Harry. "And not even that well"

"Oh Merlin I've become my mother" exclaimed Andromeda, stopping still and collapsing into a heap, holding her head in her hands. She took several deep breaths. After a time, she lifted her head and explained more calmly.

"Look, there are etiquette books you could read, but they are horrendously out of date, and her family are guessing what is going on." said Andromeda sitting up.

"You talk to her father, say 'I'm just dancing and telling some stories, not looking to marry her' and he doesn't guess, his wife doesn't guess." said Andromeda.

Andromeda paused. "Oh, scratch that, that's too insulting, you'd be saying 'your eldest daughter is not marriageable' to the poor man, and by extension society." she said

Harry's eyes grew wide and he scratched the back of his head "So I need to say I'm dancing with her but not say that I'm not considering her as a prospective Lady Black" he said "Even though I'm not considering her a prospective Lady Black, or would that be Lady Potter?"

"Oh dear" said Andromeda. "That's another problem."

"What, do I have to marry two girls, one for each Ladyship" said Harry, joking.

"Well, It's been centuries since someone had two Lordships while unmarried. I think a very long time ago, that might have been true" said Andromeda sounding sickened.

"But it's certainly not legal these days" said Andromeda " Well not for muggle marriages anyway" she continued.

"Should I ask my lawyer" asked Harry curiously?

Andromeda sighed "You probably should but in the strictest confidence. Who is it ?"

"Davis" said Harry.

"Davis, from Wilkes and Davis" asked Andromeda, waving her wand and summoning a newish copy of 'Natures Nobility'.

She opened the book and flicked through it, "Davis, Davis , Davis," she stopped. "You said Tracey Davis is Daphne Greengrass's best friend"

"Yeah she went to talk to her after getting some water with me" said Harry.

"Tracey Davis is your lawyers daughter" said Andromeda. "I think you need to ask a different lawyer. The risk of it embarrassing the Greengrass family is too high"

"And that would be bad?" asked Harry.

"Well, as Miss Daphne Greengrass was upset at a party, you need to not embarrass her again. That would be a huge social snub."

"And that would be bad" asked Harry again.

"She would hex your bits off and not a court in the land would convict her," said Andromeda. "I'd probably hold you down. You friend Hermione had to talk her down from cursing the Death Eaters that were captured, she was so angry. Because she got a nasty fright and then the man she fancies looked like he died" said Andromeda.

"She fancies me" said Harry, sounding incredulous.

"Harry, you're rich-ish, titled, polite, well mostly polite and kind. Without the glasses, you're reasonably good looking. You're also probably the most powerful wizard alive" said Andromeda bluntly.

Harry blushed, and held his face with his hands.

"Oh grow up!" said Andromeda. "Haven't you noticed witches paying you attention" she said.

"I thought it was just because I'm famous" sad Harry weakly.

"Not all witches are fangirls" said Andromeda.

"Bluegh, fangirls, never again" said Harry.

"I'm glad to hear that" said Andromeda "I take it Miss Greengrass is NOT a fangirl"

"Daphne's cool" said Harry, thoughtfully.

"Then we're done discussing the ball" said Andromeda sighing.

The clock ticked in the hall for a bit.

"What's a bride price" asked Harry curiously. Andromeda sighed again.

"When you want to marry, for example Miss Greengrass, her father sets a bride price. You have to pay the price as part of getting bethrothed."

"So I'm buying a person" said Harry, voice thick with the tension in his throat, hands tense.

"No you're… proving you're solvent, because when you wed her father will hand over a dowry. The dowry will be at least as big as the bride price." said Andromeda, shaking her head.

"That makes no sense" said Harry. "We could just not hand over any money and it would be the all the same" said Harry stubbornly.

"And that's what I did when I married Ted" said Andromeda. "But the Wizarding houses have bride prices and dowries. Think Harry, what does that ensure."

"Well, it stops riff-raff from marrying daughters of great houses" said Harry.

"No it doesn't" laughed Andromeda. "I was a Black. We're in the top five families. Ted was from muggle parents." she said.

"Now you're wrong there" said Harry, chuckling. "If you'd done a inheritance test on Ted you'd have found he was the offspring of squib lines."

"I never thought about Ted's parents that way..." said Andromeda thoughtfully.

"Pureblood hieress" said Harry cheekily.

Andromeda glared at Harry for a bit.

The clock in the hall ticked some more.

"So Harry, what does a bride price and dowry ensure" asked Andromeda, changing the subject.

"That, the guy has enough money to not need a big bag of it" said Harry.

"Exactly. So he is either rich, or well employed and can save well" said Andromeda.

"I guess that's okay… but what if the girl falls in love with someone poor" said Harry.

"Harry, are witches less powerful at magic than wizards" asked Andromeda firmly.

"No, don't be silly" said Harry. "Why does that matter?"

"So the daughter goes to her dear father and says 'Father, I wish to marry poor John Smith'. Then what generally happens is dad talks to John Smith, and if he's not clearly a complete bludger, or a con man, father waives the bride price and they wed, John Smith takes his wife's name and the happy couple get the dowry to set them up. Generally they get a small house as well".

"But your family.." said Harry.

"My family were blood-purists and vile." said Andromeda. "Daughters generally get what they want, or elope and take treasure with them. Remember, witches are just as powerful as wizards, and Fathers need to sleep some time. Witches mothers generally help out with the eloping, it's easier than burying their husbands. Remember everyone's done three years of potions at least. Poisons are easy"

Harry blinked at Andromeda. "Nobody ever told me that" he said.

Andromeda rolled her eyes. "And that's why you weren't in Slytherin" she said.

"Were you in Slytherin?" asked Harry.

"Naturally, the only Black not in Slytherin was Sirius. It was a scandal" said Andromeda.

"So why give a rich guy a big dowry after the wedding." asked Harry, thinking about Sirius.

"Harry, what does a deposit as a security look like?" asked Andromeda.

"Like when you rent a thing and give them a large sum so ensure you bring it back…." Harry stopped. "Oh" he hunched down in the chair.

"Yes. It ensures that suitors like you, Harry who are rich as princes don't just get engaged to daughters of good families then call it off just before the wedding." said Andromeda.

"Because the girl's reputation would be ruined?" asked Harry.

Andromeda snorted "Well, yes, but also the wedding has to be called off, lots of wasted money, lots of social embarrassment. But there is a bigger, worse reason." said Andromeda.

"Because… her family might stay angry at the bloke" said Harry thoughtfully.

"They might declare a blood feud with the other family." said Andromeda sternly.

"Lots of our society's rules, especially the ones for high society are to prevent situations where families go to war with each other. We're really good at families going to war with families. The death tolls are huge. So we negotiate out of the public eye, do things quietly where nobody looses face." said Andromeda. "It's taken millennia, but we hardly ever leave the grounds of our enemies burning with gulbrathian fire any more" said Andromeda.

After a pause for Harry to digest that, she asked "Why do you think older families have big collections of dark spellbooks."

"To have lots of dark spells" said Harry.

"And what are lots of dark spells" asked Andromeda, rolling her eyes.

"Weapons" said Harry. "Having lots of spells to choose from makes it hard to counter in a fight."

"So, lots of weapons" said Andromeda, waving her hand in a come on gesture.

"They're stockpiling weapons" said Harry, seeing the dark library at Grimmauld place in his minds eye.

"And like the muggles, when both sides have big stockpiles of weapons, you get peace, by mutually assured destruction" said Andromeda.

"Until some snake-faced ass comes along" said Harry.

"He united the old families against everyone else" said Andromeda.

"Uh, Andromeda, why did you use the example of leaving the grounds of our enemies burning with gulbrathian fire?" asked Harry nervously.

"Why do you think our family are called Black, Harry" said Andromeda, her head slightly lowered and tilted, eyebrows raised.

After a short pause to think, Harry spoke up "Oh yeah" He said, going slightly pale.

Harry rose from his chair, sighing.

"Read the books" said Andromeda, standing and handing over the etiquette books. "Use a talking portrait of one of the Black matrons; she can be your daily etiquette coach. She won't get bored, she's just a painting. You could put one in every room , except your bedroom, obviously; You can find more talking paintings in the Black vaults."

Harry sighed "That sounds like a boring class" he said resentfully.

"Get some dancing practice in." said Andromeda. "And get some new dress robes. You can't be seen in the same outfit twice"

"How do I get dancing practice?" complained Harry.

"Go to a class in muggle London" said Andromeda simply.

"And go and get your rings from Gringotts. Honestly, they show people who you are." said Andromeda as Harry stepped into the fireplace "It stops people having to guess".


	6. Back to Work, Kettle

**Chapter Six: Back to Work, Kettle**

****Early December Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes****

Daphne Greengrass comes to the shop in fashionable robes.. "Kettle" she calls, a bit harshly. Harry winces and attends to her.

"Yes Miss Greengrass" said Harry, hands reaching into his leather apron for notebook and pencil.

"Where are the Fireworks for my new years party" said Daphne intently "The Fireworks will go off at precisely midnight", starting at Kettle as if he was particularly dim-witted.

"We'll have them for you in a week miss" said Harry, looking at a spot behind Daphne's right ear.

"You only have three weeks. Don't be tardy with this" said Daphne, frowning. She blinked.

"Kettle" said Daphne in a conversational tone "Have I seen you somewhere before?" she asked, starring at Kettle's face intently.

"Well, here at the store Miss, I do the fireworks sales" said Harry, looking at the shelf of boxed fireworks with their colourful paper wrappers.

"You didn't go to Hogwarts, did you Kettle?" she said with an air of inquiry, really staring at Kettle now.

"I never did finish school" said Harry, trying not to giggle at the almost true things he was saying.

Daphne stepped closer and looked at "Kettle's face". She let out a huff.

"Potter, that is a shockingly bad glamour" she said after a moment, then "We need to talk." She folder her arms.

"We'll owl over some concept sketches in a few days then Miss Greengrass" said Harry blandly, making eye contact briefly.

"Potter, we need to talk!" she repeated stiffly, crossed arms tightening.

Harry pulled his wand out of his apron and cast "Muffalatio" with a big lazy circular flick

"Miss Greengrass" Harry said, looking Daphne in the face; staring at her foirehead.

"You died." she said stiffly, staring him in the eyes.

"I didn't mean to" said Harry hoping an apology might deflect some anger, looking over her shoulder again.

"You're supposed to be the next Merlin. And you got killed right on the dance floor" said Daphne, the fingers of her right hand tapping on her upper arm.

"I'm just Harry, miss. I've killed my dark lord. I'm done" said Harry. "I'm alive, I've got my job. I'm fine." Harry raised his hands placatingly.

Daphne stared at Harry uncomprehendingly. She took a deep breath.

"So why did you rob Gringotts?" asked Daphne Greengrass bluntly, staring at Harry's eyes.

"Tom Riddle created magical objects that made him almost immortal" said Harry, putting his pad and pencil into his apron packet, and staring over Daphne's shoulder.

"You might have mentioned that, yes" said Daphne drily. "I couldn't find anything about that anywhere."

"It's not well known, and the knowledge is not openly available" said Harry. "One of the objects was in Bellatrix LeStrange's vault."

"Oh" said Daphne, still gazing intently at Harry. Harry blushed a bit.

"So we polyjiuced Hermione as Bellatrix, snuck in, imperio-ed a goblin, and got the cup." said Harry "There were curses in the vault, nearly killed us all." Harry glanced at her eyes again. Still staring.

"Then the only way out was to free a Gringotts dragon and ride it out" said Harry, switching to looking over her left shoulder.

"The goblins were angry, but we didn't technically take anything but the dragon, and it broke out itself, we just sort of freed it" He said apologetically.

"And then you lost all your vaults" said Daphne, voice catching., and blinking.

"My lawyer did a deal where they kept all the LeStrange's vaults contents and they forgave us for damaging their security system and roof." said Harry

"How did they pull that off" said Daphne, sounding even more intrigued.

"Well, the LeStrange's died out, and the nearest Head of house was me as Lord Black, so it was nearly mine anyway." Harry paused "Conveniently Bellatrix died last so she'd inherited all the Lestrange assets when she died". Harry made eye contact. Woman still staring angrily.

"But the Black sisters should have inherited" said Daphne leaning backwards a little.

"Narcissa wouldn't press the issue as I kept the Malfoys out of Azkaban." said Harry "And Andromeda and I get on really well, I'm the godfather of her Grandchild, Teddy Lupin."

"So with a little help from the Black sisters, the Goblins were happy enough that I can use the bank again."

"You're ridiculous!" exclaimed Daphne. "Nobody can be that lucky."

"Well, it was a lot of money" said Harry, smiling.

Daphne blinked "How much" she said, her arms pulling tighter around her chest.

"Around two million galleons" said Harry, with a wink.

Daphne coughed. "That's a lot of galleons" she said, losing her bodily tension with surprise.

"That's what she said" retorted Harry, with a lift of his eyebrows and a quick look at her face.

Daphne just looked at him, brow furrowed.

"Nevermind, it's a muggle joke punchline" said Harry.

"I don't know muggle jokes" said Daphne stiffly.

"You're not some blood supremacist are you" asked Harry, not looking away.

"Certainly not!" exclaimed Daphne "My best friend is a halfblood."

Harry let out a breath and relaxed a little. "I'm a halfblood" he said softly.

"I just don't know much about muggle culture" said Daphne. "Tracy keeps wanting to take me shopping in muggle cities, but they are so dirty and they smell like burnt bobotuber pus." said Daphne.

Harry looked thoughtful for a while "I guess exhaust fumes do smell like burnt bobotuber pus" he said thoughtfully.

"What are exhausts" asked Daphne?

"Muggles burn fuel; like bobotuber pus in their vehicles. They don't use horses or thestrals, the vehicles have engines, they have a pipe, it's the exhaust" said Harry.

"How does that work" asked Daphne.

"I don't know" admitted Harry, throwing out his palms, "I stopped going to muggle school when I was eleven."

Daphne stared "You went to a muggle school!" she said shocked.

"I was raised by my muggle aunt and uncle and I didn't even know I was a wizard until I got my Hogwarts letter. So I went to a muggle comprehensive school." said Harry.

"What's a comprehensive school" asked Daphne

"They let anyone in, and it's free" said Harry.

"You never answered my letter" said Daphne in a small voice.

"What letter?" said Harry feeling confused.

"The letter I wrote to you when I was seven" said Daphne.

Harry made fists "I never got any mail until my Hogwarts letter, and I didn't start getting much mail until after the war." he ground out.

Daphne shuddered "You've been under mail redirection wards your whole life?" she asked angrily.

"Is that what it was?" said Harry. "I guess I should have got some mail." he sighed. "There was this one time, a crazy house elf stopped me getting any mail at all in summer before second year" finished Harry.

"Tell me why?" said Daphne.

"That, Miss Greengrass is a story for another time" said Harry, pulling himself together.

"You don't attend any society functions" said Daphne crossly "If I hadn't found you today I'd never have heard that story."

"I hate balls" said Harry.

Daphne glared at him.

"Well, dancing with you was pretty nice really, you're a great dancer" said Harry.

Daphne smiled. "I look forward to seeing you at the next event" she said and left.

Harry admired the undulating view known as Daphne Greengrass, leaving.

**-==0==-**

**One day later, Diagon Alley, Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes**

Harry, dressed as Kettle was approached by Neville Longbottom

"Hello" said Neville, awkwardly.

"Hello Guv" said Kettle. Harry tried not to grin.

"I'm getting engaged and I'd like some fireworks for the evening of the engagement party." said Neville.

"Will you be wanting custom fireworks then?"

"Oh yes, griffins and badgers. My intended was a Hufflepuff and I was a Griffindor , you see."

"Oh a Hogwarts thing" said Kettle.

"Er, yes" said Neville awkwardly.

"I never did finish school" said Kettle.

"The war?" asked Neville kindly.

"Yeah" said Harry, feeling the weight of the war on his shoulders again.

Neville put his arm around Kettle's shouldersand have him a one-armed hug. "Bear up. We killed you know who, we're free now"

Harry's eyes filled with tears.

"Thank you" he muttered.

"Now, the engagementis on March the third, and we need the fireworks to have griffins and badgers."

Harry pulled out his notepad and took notes.

"Anything else you want as a theme?" asked Kettle. "You're the man that chopped the snake's head off, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah" said Neville awkwardly. "But that's not appropriate"

"Okay, no snake head chopping" said Harry, almost cracking up.

George was watching Harry surreptitiouslyand trying not to crack up either.

**-==0==-**

****Back office of Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes****

Harry and George are sketching ideas for fireworks.

"We could have one of Neville shirtless holding up a sword" suggested Harry.

George choked on his butterbeer, spilling all over his shirt. "Dick" he said, cleaning himself up.

"Okay, seriously, I think Neville deserves as good as we can do. Maybe some big hearts as well?"

George looked at Harry "And you're not joking now?"

"Come on, He's been dating Hannah Abbot forever. He's getting engaged. Lets show that we know this is all about love."

"How about the Griffin kissing the badger and love-hearts."

"Tastefully done, though?"

"Of course."

**-==0==-**

****Greengrass Manor After dark. New Years Eve.****

Daphne Greengrass, wearing a pretty white dress with green and blue beading approached Harry; who was disguised as Kettle in a plain simple robe and leather apron.

She pulled her wand out of a pocket in the side of her dress and cast a privacy charm. Harry flinched at the wand being pulled.

Daphne looked around.

"What's wrong?" said Daphne.

"Uh, I just get surprised when people pull wands, after the war you know." said Harry.

Daphne frowned, then shook her head.

"Are you okay Harry" she asked in a kind tone.

"Sorry, it's the war, I still, well, it still gets to me" said Harry.

Daphne opened her mouth as if to say something, and didn't.

"Oh don't worry" said Harry "I hardly have nightmares anymore" he said.

Daphne looked like she wanted to apparate away, right then and there.

"Don't you forget to set the fireworks off at midnight!" said Daphne, dispelling the charm and leaving.

"See you later" said Harry, then whispered "in my dreams."

**-==0==-**

****The shop, some time later.****

Daphne Greengrass comes to the shop in fashionable robes.. "Kettle" she calls. Harry comes over to see Daphne, his apron and glamour disguise on.

"Yes Miss Greengrass" said Harry.

"Fireworks for an engagement party" said Daphne intently "My sister Astoria is getting engaged to Draco Malfoy, and the Fireworks will go off in time with the ring going on my sisters finger.

"Not when they kiss then" asked Harry, slightly sarcastically.

"Good Merlin, they won't kiss in public" said Daphne "It's far too stuffy an event for that" and looked 'Kettle' in the face.

"Potter, We need to talk." she whispered

"We'll owl over some concept sketches in a few days then Miss Greengrass" said Harry blandly.

"Potter, we need to talk!" she repeated.

Harry pulled his wand out and cast "Muffalatio"

"Miss Greengrass" Harry said.

"You are avoiding me" she said stiffly.

"I'm not" said Harry.

"You have not attended a single event where I could dance with you since the ball" said Daphne.

"I didn't like how the last party ended" said Harry bluntly.

Daphne looked at Harry, and bit her lip. She took a breath and calmed herself.

"The happy event is on May 11th, so that's a couple of months to get the fireworks just so" said Daphne stiffly.

Harry took notes and nodded.

"It's because I was in Slytherin isn't it" said Daphne.

Harry blinked "what?" he said, confused.

"You're avoiding me because I was in Slytherin house" said Daphne. "I suppose you had to make a political gesture at the ball" she said ruefully.

Harry's brain finally engaged.

"You think I'm avoiding balls, to avoid you, jut because you were in Slytherin house?" said Harry.

"Well, yes" said Daphne, in a small voice.

For some reason this upset Harry. "I know I've been biased against Slytherin in the past, but that was Draco Malfoy and the other junior Death Eaters. I had nothing against the other Slytherins, really." said Harry.

"Potter, I'm not an idiot. You did you public gesture and now you don't want to have anything to do with me." said Daphne.

"I danced with you because I wanted to" said Harry. "You're a great dancer, and I had fun. Well, until the Death Eaters arrived"

"So why are you avoiding me!" she asked angrily.

"I just hate the publicity" said Harry. "I always have."

"Harry Potter, the man-who-conquered hates publicity?" she asked.

"Yes" said Harry "Can't stand it. I just want to have a quiet night in and , I dunno, read a family spellbook"

Daphne blinked "You'd rather spend the day reading family magic?"

"I'm profoundly interested in my family's magics." said Harry "I never got introduced to it, so there's so much to learn"

"You used a plural there?" asked Daphne.

"I am Black by inheritance and Potter." said Harry "I dunno where the Potter stuff is, but I'm reading the Black grimoires… well, the ones that don't peel the skin off you for picking them up"

"Do you have a lot of trouble with cursed inheritances?" she asked.

"My whole townhouse was a mass of cursed objects and doxies when I moved in" said Harry, glossing over his godfather for now.

Daphne shuddered "doxies, eugh, Great grandmother gets them in the castle sometimes."

"Your Great Grandmother has a castle?"

"Well, yes, but Great grandmother's family used to be very rich, back in Hungary." said Daphne.

"The Blacks used to be very rich too" said Harry nodding.

"Oh Great grandmother can keep the castle clean, it's just the older bits have no heating or lighting; or even windows. All that stone. It is fun to play hide and seek in though" said Daphne.

Harry laughed at the thought.

"What's so funny about me playing hide and seek, I was ten" said Daphne.

"It's just funny to think of Daphne Greengrass playing hide and seek" said Harry.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're so reserved, so well, graceful" said Harry.

Daphne blushed.

"Well, You know the schedule, Kettle. I will be going now." said Daphne.

Harry started to draw his wand to dispel the charm.

"Harry, come to the next ball. We could dance..." said Daphne Greengrass and she left.

Harry noticed the sinuous nature of her leaving seemed exaggerated. He appreciated it.

"Cor, she can make an exit" said Ron, staring at Daphne's oscillating hips.

Harry was suddenly filled with the urge to hex Ron, very severely for looking at Daphne's retreating rear end. That waggle was for him.

Wait, what the hell was he thinking?

**-==0==-**

****Gringotts Bank****

Harry walks in wearing a hooded cloak and glamour of Kettle. He walks over to the tellers and waits in line until served.

"Harry Potter to see Gringotts Cursebreakers" said Harry to the teller.

"Wait" snarled the teller and motioned to a goblin behind the tellers desks.

A quick snarl of gobbledegook and Harry was waved over to a doorway by the usher goblin.

"Follow me" the goblin said, and strode off down a hallway lined with doors.

Entering conference room six, the goblin said "Cursebreakers" and stepped over to close the door behind Harry.

There was a large table, comfortable looking high-backed chairs around it. Bill Weasley sat at one chair, wearing his typical macho curse-breaker outfit and earring.

Harry lowered the hood of the cloak and spoke up "Hi Bill" he said.

Bill looked at Harry "Do I know you" he asked.

Harry pulled his wand and cast "finite incantaten" cancelling his disguise.

"Harry!" said Bill "That's a shitty glamour"

Harry sighed "I know, I know.. but I need a cursebreaker to check me over" he said.

Bill stood up and walked over to Harry looking concerned.

"What's the problem?" asked Bill

"I don't get much mail" said Harry.

"So... that's hardly a curse" said Bill.

"My whole childhood, I never got any owl mail" said Harry. "Still get hardly any"

Bill stood stock still "Shit" he cussed. "I should have thought of that. You were the boy who lived"

"Everyone sent me letters" said Harry "I just never got any"

Bill pulled out his wand and started to wave it about, muttering.

Bill stopped casting

"Harry, you've got something really… powerful around your neck" he said, stiffly.

Harry sighed "Bill, don't worry about that" he said.

"It's kind-of dark Harry." said Bill.

"Bill, don't worry about it. Gringotts need not concern themselves with that object" said Harry starting to talk stiffly.

Bill looked at Harry "If you say so" he said uncertainly, and started casting again. After a few minutes he stopped "That's really clever" said Bill.

"What is" said Harry.

"I've found the owl ward. It's really very odd, it uses a redirection … dunno where to just yet. But if you subsequently get a letter, it adds to the redirection to not redirect that sender again."

"So somebody's filtering my mail" said Harry.

"Well, it's the slickest charm I've ever seen. I mean, this is practically perfect. You could sell this" said Bill.

"Well, take notes and you can have it" said Harry.

The goblin coughed behind Harry. Harry turned around "Yeah Gringotts can have it" he said.

Bill blushed "I'll need some parchment…."

An hour later Bill had covered a roll of parchment in notes.

"Now what we do next is send you an owl carrying a tracking token" said Bill

"Wouldn't whoever have thought of that, I mean, nobody knew where I was till Hogwarts" said Harry.

"Ah, but the token I'll use is a self-updating runic sequence. When it gets hit by magic, trying to deactivate it, it will stop updating with it's location. When you get it, we read the location off the token." said Bill.

"That's really complicated" said Harry.

"We use them all the time exploring really cursed tombs" said Bill. "That and animated dummies to carry them"

"So dancing pineapples aren't useless at all" said Harry.

Bill chuckled "No, very useful" he said. "We'll mail you a token, you mail it back to me, care of Gringotts and I'll go find the person filtering your mail.

"What if they discard it?" asked Harry.

"Timed portkey" said Bill.

"Those are a thing?" said Harry nervously.

Bill laughed "Smart Harry. Yeah people try to get up to mischief with them. The ministry regulates portkeys for a reason"

"Sound like I'll need mail filtering anyway" said Harry nervously.

"Just have your house elf handle mail. They can clean up mail easily" said Bill.

Harry nodded "Hope to hear from you soon" said Harry.

"Don't worry, they've interfered with Gringotts mail. We come down on that pretty hard" said Bill.

"Gringotts mail?" asked Harry.

"We send statements annually" said the goblin crossly.

Harry blinked "Well this will be… interesting" he said and left.

**-==0==-**

****Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes.****

Kettle is approached by a middle-aged wizard in formal robes

"Are you the fireworks guy?" he asked in an American accent

"Yes sir" said Harry.

"Steven Travers" said the man "I've just come back to Britain, my elder brother died in the war and now I'm head of the family". He looked apologetic.

"Kettle, I do fireworks" said Harry.

"I'd like some fireworks for my engagement party. I'm getting engaged next month to ..."

Harry took out a his notepad and pencil.

"So, sir, what would you like for the fireworks?"

"Well, the usual, you know, dragons, phoenixes, maybe a quick Harry Potter, for good luck, you know."

Harry tried not to choke and took notes.

"And where will you want these set off?"

"Toll Hall in Ellesmere, it's the old family estate" said Travers.

Harry nodded.

"We'll owl some concept sketches by next week Lord Travers" said Harry.

"Oh please, I've not been here in decades, Mother and I fled during the first war and my older brother, well, He was with the bad guys."

"The war was difficult" said Harry.

Steven Travers looked at Harry "Were you in the war, Mister Kettle?"

Harry sighed "Yeah" he said, feeling depressed again.

"Oh, I feel so guilty" said Travers.

George came over and started to lead Travers away "Well, we've got your order, sir, and we'll send you some sketches next week"

Harry stood, feeling shattered and slowly got his breath back.

"Sorry Kettle" said George, and gave Harry a one-armed hug.

"'S'alright Guv, just the war, you know"

"Yeah" said George.

**-==0==-**

****Grimmauld place Kitchen, Morning.****

Harry's eating an English breakfast.

An owl enters through the window and tries to fly over to Harry carrying a letter.

Kreacher turns and spits an unintelligible word at the owl. The owl slows and stops, perching on a chair.

Kreacher stalks over and relieves the owl of its letter "Bugger off" he mutters to the owl. It squawks and flies off.

Kreacher rubs the envelope, nods and hands the letter to Harry "Your post master"

Harry opens the official looking letter.

_'Office of the Minster of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt ._

_Lord Harry Black Potter,_

_You are invited to a memorial service_

_at Hogwarts commemorating the end of the war_

_The Minister will be speaking_

_You will be required to give a small speech._

_Headmaster Minerva McGonagall will speak after you._

_Hugin Kreepers_

_Secry.'_

**-==0==-**

****Hogwarts Grounds, Morning, the sun is just rising****

There are rows and rows of folding seating set up by the monument.

At the monument, is a small lectern sitting on a knee-high podium, on which are more folding seats. They chairs on the Podium are occupied by Kingsley Shacklebolt, Percy Weasley, Harry Potter and Minerva McGonagall.

Some people in the crowd are standing up, not in seats abut a lot of people are sitting, wearing heavy robes or blankets to keep the morning chill off.

Eventually Percy fires off a cannon blast from his wand.

The crowd sit down and mostly quieten down.

Percy loudly introduces Kingsley "Now, here to say a few words, Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister for Magic".

Kingsley stands up and gives short speech

Percy glares at Harry "You promised" he hisses.

Harry stands up and adjusts his formal robes. "Hello Everyone, You probably know I'm Harry Potter." amused noises from the crowd.

"I'd like to say that it's a year since the battle that ended the war." said Harry.

"But for a lot of us the war never ended." said Harry.

The crowd stilled.

"I'd like say it's over , but for me and many of you, it haunts us. We miss those we lost."

"I lost many friends in the war. We all lost someone we know. The war has left its mark on us. I would like to call out to all of you, to your families, friends, people you work with. If they are still having difficulties such as nightmares, mood swings and crying, please reach out to the mind healers at St Mungos. They can help. Modern magic can help those traumatised by the war, not to forget the losses, but the regain the strength to carry on living. It is good to remember our lost loved ones" Harry choked up a little, but took a breath and continued.

"But our losses should not take away our ability to live life. We might not like loud noises." Harry stopped and sighed "I still get startled by groups apparating near me" he said.

The audience stilled to the point they looked petrified. Harry continued "But mind healers can help. Please, if you or someone you know are still traumatised a year later, please see St Mungos."

There was a stir of whispering from the crowd.

Harry took a deep breath.

"I know almost all adults in Magical Britain have attended Hogwarts. Hogwarts needs you. The school is in need of donations. Before you ask, not just Galleons. And then you think, you're Lord Black and Lord Potter, you can pay for all of us. Well, I cannot. I have responsibilities to my family estates and to my families. Headmistress McGonagall would now like to talk to all of you about how you can help Hogwarts" Harry finished and sat down.

Kingsley Shacklebolt and Percy were glaring at Harry. Harry gave them a blank look.

Headmistress MacGonnagall stood up and looked at the expectant crowd.

"It is now one year since the battle of Hogwarts. As you can see, Hogwarts Castle is now once-again weathertight. As many of you may know, the statues and suits of armour all fought in the battle. Those defences, were totally destroyed. Many rooms and furnishings have been destroyed. We have a school once more, but one with stark corridors and lacking decoration. The loss of the statues and suits of armour makes Hogwarts less defended than ever before. Hogwarts urgently needs donations of galleons, suits of armour, statues, tapestries and paintings. Of course we could use Galleons to solve all of our problems, but those Galleons do not exist. As Lord Black-Potter said, none of us have endless money. But many of us have in our vaults, spare suits of armour, tapestries and paintings. Those could help Hogwarts."

**-==0==-**

****Mayfoy Manor, late afternoon.****

**The day of Draco's official engagement party with Astoria**

Kettle walks down the long gravel driveway towards the manor, a bobbing box of fireworks the size of a small trunk following him.

A dark haired wizard in almost battle robes stops him "Hey, what are you doing here?" he asks.

Harry takes a deep breath. "I'm here from Weasleys Wizarding wheezes, bringing the fireworks to go off when the ring goes on the finger"

The wizard look very cautiously at Harry. "Lower the box, I'm going to have to check it" he said and drew a brass probity probe from his robe pocket.

Harry waves a finger and lowers the box to the ground and stands very still.

The security wizard advances to Harry and waves the brass rod over Harry. The wizard doesn't seem to detect anything and then does the same thing for the box.

"Can you open the box please?" says the security wizard.

Harry swallows "I'm going to need my wand to do that" he says.

The wizard nods "That's fine" he said.

Harry drew his wand slowly from his sleeve and very slowly mumbles a spell at the box.

The lid of the box opens, revealing a mass of cardboard tubes all facing up connected by a fuse.

The security wizard stares into the box "That looks like it will blow up" he says.

"They are fireworks, for the event" says Harry glumly.

"Well, you just stand there, mister" says the Security wizard.

"Kettle" says Harry.

"Stay there and I'll go get someone who can verify this" says the security wizard.

"Okay" says Harry, standing still.

The Security wizard trotted off down the driveway.

Much later the Security wizard reappeared clutching a piece of parchment.

"So you're who ?" asked the wizard huffily.

"Kettle, from Weasleys Wizarding wheezes" said Harry.

The guard nodded, looked at the parchment again.

"Okay, now you have to answer this question. What was the commemorative display made from?" said the guard.

Harry smiled "A memory" he said.

The guard nodded "Okay you check out. Keep around the back, don't interact with the nobs"

Harry nodded and re-levitated the box and walked down the driveway.

Harry follows the gravel down, past the manor and around the back.

There's a pretty white stone gazebo in the shape of a greek temple with lots of people busy putting up decorations.

There are chairs set up, well halfway set up in front of it.

Harry parked the fireworks box and strolled over.

A harassed looking young woman with a heavy build and dark hair was directing a house-elf and a couple of teenaged witches trying to get flowers and ribbons put up.

"What are you" snapped the young woman.

"Fireworks for the event miss, from Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes." said Harry, trying on kettles best grovelling voice.

"Bloody Daphne" cursed the young woman. "Look, put them behind the gazebo, out over the lawn there"

"Yes miss" said Harry, with a twitch of his lips and paused for a bit. "I'll need to be somewhere I can see the ring go on the finger, so's I can set it off at the right time."

"Blast. What's your name?" asked the young woman.

"Kettle, miss" said Harry

"Kettle, you're a wizard?" asked the young woman.

"Got a wand and everything" said Harry.

"I don't suppose you can disillusion yourself?" said the young woman. "It's just that you'd have to be right in with the guests." she said awkwardly.

"No worries" said Harry.

The young woman looked at Harry dubiously. "Show me" she demanded.

Harry shrugged and pulling his wand, tapped his head. He quickly vanished.

The young woman looked torn "Kettle!" she said firmly.

Harry reappeared.

"How the blazes can someone who can cast such a good disillusioning charm work at a joke shop?" she demanded.

"Well the defeating dark lords business dried up, and it's always interesting. Meet all kinds" said Harry.

The young woman clearly had a thought "Millicent Bulstrode" she said, holding out a hand "Friend of the Heir Malfoy, and not bothered to spend hours getting dolled up so I'm organising things"

Harry shook Millicents hand.

"Kettle, I do the custom fireworks setting-off and orders. Mister Weasley, Mister George Weasley, he designs the fireworks."

"And you were in the war" she said politely.

"We all were, really" said Harry.

"And you're a … war veteran?" she asked delicately.

"It's okay miss, I got better" said Harry, stepping back. "I'll just go move the fireworks"

Harry walked back to the box and with a flick of his wand set it back in the air and following him across the lawn, ending up behind the gazebo, directly behind the gazebo.

He set it down and wandered back over.

Millicent was loosing her temper at the two teenaged witches "Look, just set the chairs in neat rows"

Harry stopped and stood still.

Millicent turned "Kettle?" she said sounding hopeful.

Harry inclined his head.

"Would you help with setting the chairs in neat rows?" asked Millicent, as the two young witches busied themselves with a copy of Witch weekly.

Harry looked over at the chairs, pulled out his wand and spoke up "Wingardium Leviosa" he cast, upon the chairs. All ninety of them. They floated into the air and Harry delicately waved his wand, settling the chairs one by one in neat rows. It took a minute or two, with the process getting faster as chairs began to position themselves in pairs, then in trios.

Harry gave his wand a little flick and the last chair settled neatly into position.

Millicent and the two teenaged witches were staring at Kettle.

Millicent's mouth opened and shut a few times. Finally she spoke, sounding choked up "Thank you very much, Mister Kettle, that was exactly what needed to happen."

Harry gave a quick grin. "Just Kettle" he said.

"So Kettle is your entire name" asked Millicent, looking appraisingly at Harry.

"More a nickname" said Harry.

Millicent's face fell slightly.

"My family name is, well, people get worked up" said Harry, lips twitching.

Millicent looked at Harry with narrowed eyes "And you were on the winning side?" she asked.

Harry sighed "Didn't feel like much of a victory to me" he said bluntly.

"I never saw you at Hogwarts, Kettle" said Millicent.

"I never did finish school" said Harry.

"Try to stay out of trouble here. " said Millicent.

Harry nodded.

"Once the guests start arriving, stay out of sight. When the ceremony starts, disillusion yourself and stand at the end of the row of chairs." said Millicent decisively.

Harry nodded.

"What do you have to do to set them off" asked Millicent.

"A charm" said Harry.

"And you can do that from over here, with them over there?" asked Millicent sounding sceptical.

Harry pointed his wand over in the general direction of the box and a gout of fire shot from his wand, roaring over the lawn in a jet of orange-yellow flames. It stopped after forty feet or so.

Millicent stopped dead still, going pale.

"Don't worry miss, the charm for setting it off is much smaller" said Harry.

Millicent stared at Kettle's wand, then at Kettle's face. She swallowed.

"I think we can reserve a chair at the end of the first row" she said.

Harry smiled. "Much obliged" he said.

Millicent walked back to the manor very briskly.

The sun was headed down as the guests started to arrive.

Harry had taken up the right hand end seat of the front row and was as laid back as he could get on the chair.

Millicent came over, now wearing a formal robe, with a simple hairdo. "Ahem" she said.

Harry looked up "Hello Miss" he said.

"Could you put this on" she said, holding a dark formal robe.

Harry stood up "Okay" he said, and took the robe.

It had "Staff" embroidered across the back in yellow letters.

Harry put it on over his apron without comment.

"Thank you , Kettle" said Millicent, looking nervously around. She turned and saw a group of people coming out of the Manor. "Aha!" she said and walked very briskly towards them "Daphne Darling!" she yelled.

Harry stayed standing by the end chair of the row.

Soon, a fashionably dressed Daphne Greengrass, her hair up and makeup immaculate arrived by the chairs. She spoke up "Kettle!".

Harry walked around the front of the block of chairs and down the centre aisle to where Daphne stood.

She drew her wand from a sleeve and cast a privacy charm. Harry flicked his wand out and cast "muffulatio" as well.

"Potter!" she hissed. "You've frightened Millie nearly witless."

Harry looked at Daphne. She had a touch of colour in her lips and cheeks.

"Did you do that thing?" she asked.

Harry raised a hand. "She doubted I could set the fireworks off from here, so I showed her an incendio, just to show I had range"

"A silent incendio, fifty feet long" said Daphne angrily.

"More like forty feet" said Harry.

Daphne glared at Harry. "Stop terrifying my friends and family" she said.

"I didn't think you liked Millicent much" said Harry.

Daphne sighed "She's one of Draco's friends, so now she's practically a cousin."

Harry's lips twitched. "Draco is my Cousin" he quipped.

Daphne's hands made fists "You are NOT crashing this party" she said.

"But you're here, cousin Draco is here, your Sister's here…Narcissa is family" said Harry, face twitching into a smirk.

"Not dressed like that!" she said.

Harry started to shudder and snort.

"I'm very cross with you" said Daphne.

Harry took a deep breath and stopped snickering.

"Terribly sorry miss" said Harry, in Kettle's voice.

"How Millie doesn't see through that glamour, I don't know" said Daphne.

"I promise to behave" said Harry.

"Good" said Daphne and cancelled her charm. She huffed off.

Harey noticed that she did cut quite a figure leaving. Gosh she had a nice bottom.

The actual event went flawlessly. A disillusioned Harry set of the fireworks as the ring slipped onto Astoria's finger. The fireworks were very good.

Harry stayed disillusioned until after the guests had left the area and then visited the box, using lumos maxima to see, and vanished it, after seven attempts.

Harry left the "Staff" robes on a chair and started off down the gravel path that would wrap around the Manor and lead to the gates.

He was intercepted as he neared the back Manor by a hooded figure.

"Kettle!" hissed Daphne Greengrass from under her hooded cloak.

Harry walked closer and the face of the hisser was still shadowed.

Harry lifted his wand "lumos" he intoned and the shadows did not dissipate under the hood.

"Miss Greengrass" said Kettle.

Daphne raised a wand and cast a quick privacy charm. Harry followed it up with "muffaliatio"

"Whatever is that charm?" asked Daphne curiously.

"Privacy charm Snape invented called muffalatio. Makes eavesdroppers only hear a buzzing sound." said Harry.

"He taught You that?" she asked incredulously.

"I had one of his old textbooks in sixth year. He'd written a few spells in it he'd invented or found." said Harry.

"Professor Snape invented spells in sixth year" said Daphne sounding awestruck.

"He was a clever man" said Harry.

"But you hated his guts?" said Daphne.

"We reconciled, later" said Harry.

Daphne sighed "That's all too complicated." she said.

Harry nodded.

Daphne pointed her wand at her face and cast a quick "finite" and the shadows fled. She lowered her hood. "Now Harry you have to dance."

Harry swallowed "There's no music" he said.

Daphne reached into her robes and removed a tiny music box. She opened it and it started to play a waltz. She put it on her shoulder and cast a wordless charm on it.

She held out her arm.

Harry steeped closer and took her hand, held her hip with the other hand and started to waltz.

"See, that's not so difficult" said Daphne.

Harry looked up from his feet. Daphne had an intent look on her face. "And now, you owe me a story" she said.

"Well, lets start with the story of Severus Snape" said Harry.

Daphne's eyebrows rose. "Really!" she said

"Snape grew up in the same town as my mother. His mother was a witch; from the Prince's." said Harry.

Daphne gasped "But they're a very old family" she exclaimed.

"And one day as a child he met my mother, Lily Evans. They taught each other what magic they knew. They were best friends, even after mum was sorted into Griffindor and Snape into Slytherin."

"Whatever happened to that friendship?" asked Daphne.

"My father and his friends picked on Snape; they were bullies. Snape was capable of looking after himself though. One day, I think sixth year they bullied him really badly and Mum tried to help. Snape called her a mudblood; he was angry. Mum never forgave him." said Harry.

Daphne swallowed "Your mum had a temper." she said diplomatically.

Harry looked teary.

"Snape never stopped loving mum. His patronus was the same as hers." said Harry.

Daphne looked away "That's very… intense" she said. Harry nodded.

"He swore to protect me" said Harry.

"He was, very mean to you at school" said Daphne.

"But he protected me. In the end he died to trick the dark lord. We couldn't have won without him." said Harry.

"You're making me sad" said Daphne, eyes a bit watery.

"It's an important story" said Harry, sniffling.

"Harry, did you get you mothers temper?" asked Daphne.

Hary took a deep breath. "It used to be worse. The mind healing has mellowed me" said Harry. "I wish I had her brains. She was head girl."

Daphne made a hmm noise.

"Mind you, dad was head boy" said Harry.

Daphne laughed "Your parents were not Head boy and Head girl." she said.

"They were" sad Harry intently "Mind you, mum had no time for dad till late sixth year."

"What, the great famous James Potter didn't get the girl immediately?" asked Daphne.

"I think he had to grow up and stop being a bully before mum would go out with him" said Harry. "Remus Lupin; remember Professor Lupin, he was one of dad's best friends. He told me some stories. So did Sirus Black; he was their other best friend."

Daphne gaped "Professor Lupin, the werewolf was your fathers best friend?"

"Well, the brains of their little gang" said Harry, "Sirius was the partner in crime"

"You met Sirius Black!" said Daphne.

"He didn't kill my parents. That was another friend. Sirius was sent to Azkaban without trial. He escaped to try to bring the traitor to justice." said Harry grimly.

"So he was your godfather, on the run from the Aurors." asked Daphne.

"He holed up at Grimmauld place under a fidelus charm" said Harry. "I spent a summer with him there."

"And now you're Lord Black" said Daphne.

"Yeah, it's hard" said Harry. "I keep not knowing things, about etiquette, history"

Daphne leaned her head to one side "I never thought I'd be glad to have had those lessons growing up" she said.

"I'd better get going before someone comes looking for you" said Harry. "I need to get out before I get caught"

Daphne snickered "I won't tell anyone we danced" she said, taking her music box off her shoulder and putting it away.

"It's been fun" said Harry.

Daphne put her hood up and cast a quiet charm on her face.

"Goodbye" she whispered, walking back to the rear of the house.

Harry walked out of Malfoy manor, as if he wasn't fleeing; not this time.

**-==0==-**

****Toll Manor, Ellesmere, A large three story country house on grassy grounds with rose gardens.****

Harry, dressed as Kettle apparates to the boundary line with a box of fireworks the size of a blanket box.

He approaches the gate on the field-stone wall and raps on the centre post.

After a while, a young, dark haired man in ill-fitting formal robes arrives from the manor.

"Hello" says Kettle "I'm here with the fireworks"

"Have you got some ID?" asks the young man, in a very American accent, holding his wand.

Harry reaches into his apron and hands over the parchment ID George has made. It has a wizarding photo of Kettle, his name "Kettle" and a golden letterhead of Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes.

"Thank you" said the young man, handing Kettle back his ID.

Harry nods "Just around the back?" he asks, levitating the box to follow him.

"Out over by the duck pond, we'll have it set off after dark" said the young man "Francis Travers…. My pop is the one getting engaged"

Harry nodded.

"Mom and Pop decided to make it official, now dad's some sort of English lord" said Francis.

"Well, best wishes to them" said Harry.

They walked along.

"So is Kettle you whole name?"

"It's more a nickname, my family name, well it has connotations, from the war" said Harry.

Francis suddenly relaxed. "Oh god, it's not just us, I mean I know uncle David was a bully, and Grandma and pop had fled to the USA, but… then it turned out he worked for the bad guys….your family too eh?"

Harry resisted the urge to hex the boy where he stood. "They were on the good side, but there are a lot of people who were martyrs. I just want to do my job and go home at night." he said.

Francis shut up and thought about this for the rest of the walk to the duck pond.

An hour later Francis came back to Harry and gave him a transfigured chair and a small box with a pie and a bottle of butterbeer, and he dutifully waited near the fireworks till dark, and a second visit from a more relaxed Francis assured him it was time to set the fireworks off.

Harry looked over at the distant house, now lit up, with hanging paper lanterns on the back gazebo, and a small crowd of witches and wizards. He heard snatches of conversation, mostly the contrast of a couple of American accents to go with the english voices.

He pulled his wand and after shielding himself, set off the fireworks.

The display did, to Harry's dismay feature a Harry Potter standing, raising his wand in salute and fading out. Fortunately most of the display was magical animals, and Ron's idea, a huge bald eagle that zoomed across the house to some laughter from the crowd.

Harry waited till the fireworks had stopped and using a lumos, started checking the box had fired completely.

He was suddenly distracted by a poke in the ribs "Hey Potter" said a feminine voice.

Harry straightened out of the box and turned, there, standing next to him in dressy green robes, was Daphne Greengrass.

"Cool fireworks" said Daphne, grinning.

"Oh please, it was embarrassing" said Harry.

Daphne snorted "Did George set that up?"

"Lord Travers actually asked for a Harry Potter, for luck" said Harry disgustedly.

Daphne giggled. It was a pretty cute noise.

"Well, regardless of whether you are embarrassed of that, it was a great fireworks display" said Daphne, and she smiled at Harry, her teeth flashing in the semi-darknesss, and she left.

Harry sighed and went back to checking the box was safe.

**-==0==-**

****Longbottom Manor, afternoon.****

Harry, once again disguised as Kettle arrived towing a big box of fireworks.

He stopped at the tall wrought iron gates, and knocked.

After a long pause, Dean Thomas turned up in dressy robes.

"Hello" he said to Kettle.

"I'm here from Weasleys Wizarding wheezes" said Harry, handing over his ID.

Dean looked at it briefly and handed it back "Okay mate, come around the back"

After Harry had dropped them off he left, apparated home to Grimmauld place and changed into Dress robes to turn up as Harry Potter.

He flooed over to Longbottom Manor, dusted himself off and looked around.

"Harry!" said Neville, with one arm around a blushing Hannah Abbot "You made it!"

"Hi Neville, Hannah" said Harry, shaking Neville's hand.

"Everyone's out on the back terrace" said Neville.

"See you later there" said Harry, and wandered off in the indicated direction.

-==0==-

Harry talked to Neville's grandmother, Hermione and Susan.

Susan twitted him "So, Harry, where's Daphne Greengrass?" she asked.

Harry spluttered and looked away.

Susan walked off, laughing.

Half an hour later, Harry was eating some finger food when a cloaked figure sidled over to Harry.

"Have I missed the fireworks?" asked Daphne Greengrass from under the hooded cloak.

Harry dropped the little sandwich in surprise.

He pulled his wand and vanished it.

"I didn't think you'd be here" said Harry nervously.

"Neville's my second cousin on my mothers side; we're all related in the Sacred twenty-eight. And I heard there were fireworks." said Daphne, and she smiled at Harry.

Harry tried to eat another sandwich self consciously.

A little while later, Daphne Greengrass, now holding a champagne flute she snagged spoke up.

"So, Potter, tell me another story?" she said, almost smiling.

Harry sighed and flicking out his wand, cast a muffalatio.

"Well, in first year, one of our teachers was possessed."

Daphne who'd been taking a sip, stopped sipping and stared at him "No way?" she said.

"Yeah, so Professor Quirrell, when he went on sabbatical, he got possessed by the roaming spirit of Voldemort"

"How does that happen?"

"Who can say." said Harry. "He might have wanted to be more powerful"

"And he ran away at the end of the year" said Daphne.

Harry winced. "Not really" said Harry.

"What really happened then?" asked Daphne in a no-nonsense voice.

"Well, Quirrell wanted to get the philosophers stone, that was the bait for Voldemort. We three kids, we tried to get there first and stop, we thought it was going to be Snape."

"Please continue" said Daphne sounding interested.

"So, I confronted him, and the protection from my mother's magic, it burnt Quirrell… all the way to ash. Obviously I was in the infirmary for a few days, but yeah, he didn't escape… but the shade of Voldemort, it flew off"

Daphne Greengrass looked at Harry, her eyes wide "So you fought him in first year!"

"Yeah" said Harry. "Mostly luck and my mothers magic"

Daphne looked thoughtful at the phrase mothers magic.

"Dumbledore said it was my mothers sacrifice, and the protection of love. I've since found out my mother was doing a charms mastery, and was very bright. I think she used a sort of sacrificial magic powered by her willing sacrifice… but there was more to it than just her dying. Otherwise everyone's mother would be able to do that magic." said Harry.

Daphne looked at Harry oddly "That's the first time I've heard you talk about magical theory." she said. "I thought you were all quidditch and being recklessly brave"

Harry laughed "I like flying, quidditich was okay, I suppose."

"You'd rather fly than play quidditch?"

"I love the feeling of freedom flying gives me. I can just go" said Harry.

"One sympathises" murmured Daphne.

Daphne Greengrass gave Harry a very thoughtfullook and excused herself.

Harry covertly ignited the fireworks after dark. Neville and Hannah blushed at the Griffin and Badger kissing and the huge lovehearts exploding out of the kiss.

Daphne Greengrass was standing as close to the fireworks as Harry allowed, watching happily.

"Thanks Harry" she said after the fireworks went out, and walked off in a dignified way.

"Harry, did you know George was going to do that?" asked Neville later.

"Well, I sort-of knew" said Harry.

Neville gave Harry a stern look.

"Sorry Neville, I owe you" said Harry.

**-==0==-**

****Grimmauld place, the sitting room.****

**Neville Longbotom and Harry Potter sit, casually dressed.**

There's a low table with pizza, chinese takeway and butterbeers.

"Our joint birthday party" said Harry

"Is a success" said Neville.

"More pizza?" asked Harry, offering Neville the box

"Not just yet" said Neville patting his stomach.

"What's Hannah up to?" asked Harry.

"She said she needed to get pizza off her hands" sad Neville.

Harry nodded "I'd rather we didn't get grease on everything." he said.

"I like the way this is very quiet, and we're very safe." said Neville.

"Well, it's quieter now Ron and Hermione have gone back to the burrow." said Harry.

Neville laughed. "They are a right pair" he said.

Harry smiled "That they are" he said.

Neville took a breath "So, is there someone special you could have invited?" he asked.

Harry looked sideways at Neville from above the box of dim sims "Not yet." he said, eating a dim sim.

Neville nodded.

Harry swallowed "I'm thinking I need to write to her father first. Before… courting"

Neville's lips quirked. He nodded "a good place to start" he said.

Hannah reappeared and sat down next to Neville and leaned into him.

"So Harry, Susan says you're dating Daphne Geengrass" said Hannah, jokingly.

Harry reddened "I'm not" he denied.

Neville nudged Hanna "Not yet luv" he said softly.

Hannah gave Harry an exaggerated bow "I understand I have been misled. Susan can be rather mischievous. Without me and Ernie keeping her out of trouble, she'd have got into as much as you three did.

The conversation segued into discussing the badger trio.

**-==0==-**

****Burke Hall, Pembrokeshire, night-time.****

Harry, disguised as Kettle waited for the signal to set of fireworks.

He was keeping an eye on Madam Edwina Burke, who was going to signal him, when he was elbowed.

He turned angrily, to find Daphne Greengrass standing close nearby in a dress robe. "Kettle" she said brightly.

"Miss Greengrass" said Harry.

"So what's in this display?" she asked.

Harry tried to keep an eye on Madam Burke and avoid Daphne's elbow.

"Well, the usual dragons, hippogriffs and phoenixes." said Harry.

"Hmmm" said Daphne. "And?"

"Some new work with constellations. They spin and re-arrange" said Harry.

"Ooh, have you already seen it. How do you test these anyway?"

"We have a micro version that we can set off indoors that uses the same charms. Fits in a room." said Harry.

"I want that" said Daphne instantly.

"It's only one room worth"

"Still want it." she said firmly.

"Well, for larger tests we go to the Burrow; that's in Ottery St Catchpole. The Weasleys live there"

"Don't the neighbours see?"

"Some fog charms, and a big silencing charm"

"Well, I want the displays in miniature. I could use them anytime at home." she looked oddly pleased by this.

"I'll talk to George" said Harry.

"You do that" said Daphne. "I think Madam Burke is waving to you" she said apologetically.

Harry turned and Madam Burke nodded firmly to him. He pulled his wand and cast a shield and the triggering charm.

The Dragons and Phoenixes and Hippogriffs soared about.

Harry waved his wand, bolstering the fog charm above the manor blocking out the true starlight.

The Dragons and Hippogriffs faded and the constellations slowly changed to being outlined, then turned into their animals and pranced about.

Beside him, Daphne Greengrass gasped.

"Just wait" said Harry.

The constellations moved back into place, faded back to lines and stars, then back to stars.

"Hmh" snorted Daphne.

Then the stars all moved to spell out "Burke and Fitzgerald"

Daphne hissed "How are you doing that? Moving stars?"

"I already told you" said Harry, distractedly, casting the next charm required.

The "stars" in the sky move to form the likenesses of the Young Master Burke and Miss Fitzgerald.

"Oh, I want that" said Daphne.

"So I should rearrange the stars all night, to satisfy you?" asked Harry, getting the next charm cast.

"That sounds satisfactory" said Daphne in a more-toffy than usual tone.

"I'll remember" said Harry, smiling as the last charm put the "stars" back in place, and faded the sky back to the real sky.

Harry put his wand down and sighed "Done" he said.

Daphne Greengrass surprised him by giving him a big hug "Thank you , it was wonderful" she said.

"I did it for the Burkes" said Harry.

"And I got the guided tour" said Daphne. "Good work."

She left to go back to the party, and Harry was surprised at how she suddenly had such a swagger. Not that he minded. Such a nice view. So nice.

**-==0==-**

****Months later****

Daphne Greengrass comes to the shop in fashionable robes.. "Kettle" she calls. Harry comes over to see Daphne, his apron and glamour disguise on as usual.

"Yes, Miss Greengrass" said Harry.

"Fireworks for a Wedding." said Daphne intently "My sister Astoria is finally Marrying Draco Malfoy, and the Fireworks will go off in time with the first official kiss.

"We'll owl over some concept sketches in a few days then Miss Greengrass" said Harry smoothly

"The happy event is on October 11th, so that's' a couple of months to get the fireworks just so" said Daphne. "Send a miniature of it for me, for testing" she said.

"And Potter, why do you persist in this embarrassing disguise" she asked more quietly.

Harry pulled out his wand and cast Muffulatio.

"Because people who don't know me don't recognise me and I don't have to cope with the public reaction" said Harry, resting his chin on his palm and his elbow on his other palm.

"Well why do you work in this shop, I mean, the fireworks are truly excellent, but you're Lord of a house, in the sacred twenty eight" said Daphne. "You're not, financially embarrassed" she said as if describing an embarrassing social disease.

"Well it was a bit tense with the Goblins after I robbed Gringotts, but they came around" said Harry "I was a bit skint then, but I work here because I was the financial backer of the shop, and I like selling the fireworks"

"Oh thank goodness for that" said Daphne, then did a double take, "Stop saying you robbed Gringotts" she says "It could cause a panic."

"It's over, it was just part of the war" said Harry.

"You will not be sending Kettle to this wedding" said Daphne. "You will be yourself" she said, "We will not have staff attending such a prominent wedding. I'm certainly not getting pulled out of my bedroom hours before the event to vouch for Kettle. You're Lord Black, so you're invited anyway; as are all the sacred twenty eight"

"Do I have to dance?" asked Harry.

Daphne stepped closer to Harry "You'll dance, and you'll like it!" she said forcefully, then turned and left.

Harry stared thoughtfully at the sight of Daphne Greengrass walking away. Damn, he could look at that all day he thought to himself.

**-==0==-**

****Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes, upstairs****

"Damn the custom fireworks business makes money when we get a contract" said George looking at the receipts.

Harry leaned back in his chair, his feet on the desk, a glass of firewhiskey in his hand "Kettle isn't a bad bloke, and he sells a lot of fireworks" Harry sniggered.

"The Greengrasses have been good for our business." said Harry.

"Daphne Greengrass has been good for our business" said George. "She's not so bad, she just likes fantastic fireworks."

"Our custom fireworks are the fashionable thing for social events" said George, scratching his stuck-out stomach comically.

"Oh, we got a suggestion, to sell the miniature fireworks displays we use for development. Some customers would like it to use indoors." said Harry.

George made a thinking face. "We'd have to make them safer. At present, we just don't put them where they'd burn a house down. They'd need to be cold fire."

"Hermione's bluebell flames charm" said Ron.

George looked at Ron. "Not a bad idea." he said very thoughtfully.

"Harry, you have to take being a lord more seriously. You're lord lord of two houses, one of them is in the sacred twenty eight" said Ron, wiping beer froth off his mouth.

"Ron, Ron Ron" said Harry. "I just sell the fireworks"

"Harry we could get someone in, you don't need to keep coming in to sell fireworks" said Ron.

"Well, I dunno, I like the custom fireworks business" said Harry. "Don't we all" said George.

"I think Kettle's going to only do custom sales from now on, and only by appointment" said Ron "You need to take your real job more seriously"

"Ron, are you possessed" asked Harry "That was a bit responsible for you"

"Well, Hermione kind-of thinks you should be taking your lordships more seriously. You get her to do all the work, and you don't even read the legislation, or the voting schedule" said Ron, waving his hands.

"Mate, when are you getting married" said Harry to Ron.

"What" said Ron in a surprised tone

"Well she's got you totally whipped, so all she needs now it to put a ring on your finger" said Harry.

"Harry, given that you haven't dated anyone since the war ended, maybe you might not give my ickle brother shit for having a loving girlfriend" said George.

"And you are so whipped, Mum must be making plans by now" continued George to Ron.

"Harry, Kettle is closer to dating than you are." said George turning back to Harry.

Harry snorted. "Greengrass said Kettle can't come to the next fireworks. Has to be Me, Lord Black Potter. When she came to the shop after the ball she was all cross because I got killed."

"What!" said Ron.

"So I got killed at the ball" said Harry. "I got better."

George and Ron looked at Harry

"Harry, we thought you were just stunned or something" said Ron.

"Green spell, no pulse… sound familiar" said Harry sarcastically.

"Harrykins, are you an inferi?" asked George, in an almost casual tone.

Harry spluttered booze "What!" he said.

"It's just, the killing curse kills people.. then they are dead. Dead is dead. People don't come back from that" said George pointedly. "Dead. Dead is dead"

"Voldemort did" said Harry.

"So you're like Voldememort now" asked Ron, stiffly.

"Oh shit no" said Harry. "I haven't made you know what's.." he said.

Ron let out a breath "You had me worried for a second there mate" he said, grinning.

"Ron, how does Harry survive dying" asked George, looking very suspiciously at Harry.

"Harry, how do you do it?" asked Ron.

Harry sighed "I've got this… thing" he said and pulled out the necklace.

"Cool, a deathly hallows necklace like Luna's dad had" said Ron.

"No Ron, the actual deathly hallows" said Harry. "Neither of you can tell anyone." he continued.

Ron and George looked at Harry and laughed "Pull the other one" said George.

Harry turned the circle in medallion three times. The room suddenly became pitch black.

A shadowy human like shape made of darkness formed from the floor, rising until it stood near the cauldron, it slowly took on a shape until it was visibly Fred Weasley, but made of shadows.

Fred waved to George "Surprise!" he said.

George went pale(r). "You're dead!" he gasped.

"Best prank ever Harry!" said Fred. "And I've got both ears, so people can tell us apart."

Ron spoke up shakily " Fred, you look like a shade. Not like an actual, live person."

Fred looked down at himself "Not from here" he said, looking up.

Harry spoke up "So, I have the Hallows and I can call up shades, and the killing curse seems not permanent on me" he said.

George was staring at Fred "I miss you" he cried.

"I miss you too" said Fred. "But, I can't say more unless Harry says so."

Harry waved a hand "Tell George where you are now"

Fred paused "George, I'm … right here talking to you" he cackled.

Ron sighed "Pranked from beyond the grave… wow!" he said.

George cried "I'll… I'll never be able to top that.. you, you, you arse" he exclaimed.

Fred shrugged, looking more like a person every moment. "George, there's an afterlife, all of us are there, we can see you lot… IN YOUR SHOWER, You little pervert" he cackled.

"Hey Fred, have some dignity" said Harry, giggling.

"And that goes double for you, mister two hands" said Fred, cackling.

Ron spoke up "And my brother came back from beyond the grave and was a prat about it"

Fred tried to pat Ron on the back and missed. He looked confused by this.

"Just don't kill yourselves to get to the rest of us soon." said Fred.

"Oh, do you go to hell or something" asked Harry curiously.

"Geeze , you should bloody know" said Fred. "You've been there twice" he said. "Everyone in the afterlife wants everyone alive to have a good, full, happy life. So we can watch basically, because it's pretty formless here in the afterlife, and we never know what's going to happen next in life."

"So, the afterlife uses life as a sort of play to watch" asked Ron.

"Basically, yes" said Fred, nodding.

"So you can watch girls in the shower" said Ron speculatively.

"Ron, we're dead. We don't get… girls in the shower feelings" said Fred soberly.

"Merlins saggy ballsack, got to try to stay alive for as long a possible" said George.

"On that topic you could bloody well ask Angelina out" said Fred crossly.

George looked at Fred "Brother mine, what are you talking about" he bluffed.

Fred sighed "George, you dated her before the bloody war, you both like each other, ask her out."

George wiped his eyes. "I've been busy" he said.

Fred snorted "You were a wreck, got some ritual thing, and now you're just working at the shop. Don't forget to live"

"The ritual helps with being upset too much from the war" said Harry. "It's called soldiers heart, the upsetness. There's potions and a ritual for it, it gets better."

"I've heard" said Fred "But I wasn't watching you when you did it" he said.

Ron snorted "So much for our loved ones looking down on us… you lot are probably watching quidditch."

Fred looked at Ron "I'm hurt that you say that. I see you and Hermione getting sweaty every time I go to look on you" he said.

Ron blushed until his entire head was red. "Don't watch you bloody git!" he said.

George and Harry looked at each other and sniggered.

Fred looked thoughtful "And this is why speaking to the dead is not a good idea"

Harry spoke up "Fred, you are the dead" he interjected.

"And I'm starting to feel right ansty" said Fred. "Let me go back."

"But… we can talk" said George.

"And I'm starting to hurt" said Fred "And I haven't felt pain in.. well not since I died." he said.

Harry swallowed "So it's time to say goodbye Fred."

Fred grinned "Goodbye Fred" he said.

Harry turned the circle and the shade of Fred disappeared and the room lit back up.

Ron spoke up "Bloody Hell!" he exclaimed.

George sighed "That was very bloody weird" he said.

"George, remember to ask Angelina out" said Ron. "It was Fred's last wish for you."

George scowled at Ron "Ron, that is stupid, and correct. But still stupid. If Harry called Fred back, he could wish something else."

Harry put his hands up "I'm not using them again unless I have to, and getting you off having to ask out Angelina is not reason enough. Griffindor forward!"

Ron looked thoughtful. "Harry, are you trying to distract us from making fun of you about Greengrass?"

Harry looked around the room like a trapped ferret.

George smiled, an evil smile "So, Harrikins… about this Daphne Greengrass"

"I just danced at the ball. I've hardly spoken to her since." said Harry. "Apparently she got angry at Hermione for not stopping the curse, wanted to hex the captured death eaters. Now she insists Lord Black has to come to the ferret's wedding"

Ron looked at Harry. "You danced with a Slytherin?" he said, angrily. "Filthy slimy snakes"

George cast a quick cheering charm on Ron with his wand. Ron smiled and laughed.

"Geeze Ron, you're not at school anymore" said George. "Your Hogwarts house isn't who you are for the rest of your life".

"I danced two dances with Daphne Greengrass, he insisted. "Andromeda Tonks, remember her, she's sort-of my aunt on the Black side, she says the fireworks and the dance are political gestures from house Greengrass to show the house Greengrass is moving from neutral to more light-aligned in the Wizengamot." said Harry.

George turned to Ron "I'm so glad we don't do the Wizengamot thing" he said.

Ron smiled, then faltered. "I've got to vote on stuff because of the Order of Merlin, so does Hermione"

George spoke again "I'm so glad I don't do the Wizengamot thing" he corrected.

"Well, see you both tomorrow" said Harry and started for the door.

"Why are you going to the ferret's wedding?" interrupted George.

"Because all heads of house for the sacred twenty-eight are going" said Harry.

Ron paled "Bloody hell, that means Dad has to go to Malfoy's wedding"

"Lucius is never getting out of Azkaban" said Harry.

George stared at Ron "There's no way I'm in the room when Mum sees the invite."

Harry spoke up "Give your dad some galleons for some fancy robes and Molly will be mollified" said Harry.

George and Ron looked at Harry with shock "Harry, did you just make a joke about our mum's name?" asked Ron

Harry swallowed "The momentum carried me" he pleaded, then dodged two jinxes on the way out the door.

**-==0==-**

****Sweetlove House, Dusk.****

Harry settled into the camp chair Fawley Senior had provided. The old man had let his son Eustace become Lord Fawley, and had organised a party, with, of course, fireworks. The night was cool and Harry had started to feel cold. A movement over by the part-goers attracted his attention. A robed figure broke out from the group and headed closer to the fireworks box.

Harry stood up and started walking briskly to intercept. The other person was not slowing down. With a start, Harry realised he was still disillusioned. Grimacing, he cast a quick 'finite incataten'.

His sudden appearance must have startled the party-goer, because they gave a high-pitched squeak, and threw a stunner his way. His wand still busy dispelling his disillusionment, he ducked sideways, narrowly avoiding being stunned.

"Please Stop" said Harry "I'm staff. Don't approach the fireworks box"

The person gave an exasperated noise and stepped closer, so that in the darkness, Harry could see their blond hair. It was Daphne Greengrass, wand drawn, looking more angry then frightened.

"Kettle" she said "You asshole." she fell silent.

Harry tried to slow his breathing down, slow his racing heart. He felt something, a tearing in his heart. He wanted to apologise to Daphne for frightening her, yet… he hated to apologise, having had to do so at the Durselys so many times, when he didn't want to, or hadn't done anything wrong at all.

"I'm sorry" said Harry, buckling internally.

Daphne crossed her arms in front of her chest. "You appeared out of nowhere. What if you'd been an attacker!" she said angrily.

Harry raised a hand "I'm still a bit wound up myself" he said, taking deeper breaths.

"How could you be so thoughtless?" said Daphne.

"The Fawleys wanted me to be unobtrusive" said Harry.

Daphne's mouth thinned out "Well, did anyone else notice?"

Harry looked over Daphne's shoulder at the crowd. They seemed, although the murk made it hard to tell, not to be watching. "Not that I can see".

"Well, cast that privacy spell" she said still a bit breathless.

"muffliato" cast Harry.

Daphne pulled herself up and let out a breath. "So, what will the display be?" she asked.

"The Fawleys' ordered it, surely it should be their surprise" said Harry, filled with a spirit of perversity.

Daphne's fingers on her upper arm tapped in a sequence, like a cat's flicking tail.

"Well, when is it going off?" said Daphne.

"Fawley Senior will shoot some green sparks" said Harry. "I'll trigger the display."

Harry felt out of sorts.

Daphne waited.

Harry wished something would happen. "Look, I couldn't let you get too close to the box. The fireworks are very dangerous close up. You could get badly burnt."

"Acceptable excuse" said Daphne.

"Look, do you have to be so bloody snooty about all of this. I like the fireworks, and I set them off. You clearly like fireworks, you come to everything that has our fireworks."

"Of course, they are the best displays" said Daphne.

Harry growled with frustration.

Daphne sniggered.

Harry was surprised. "What are you up to?"

"Well, you like pretending to be Kettle, so I'll boss you around" said Daphne, with a slight smirk. "You probably like being told what to do"

"I bloody don't!" said Harry angrily.

"Oh, you do still have a spine" said Daphne.

"Look, can you just go back to the party. This one will be all over the lawn here."

"Oh really?" said Daphne, perking up.

"Okay, it's roman chariot racing." said Harry.

"Horse drawn chariots?"

"Three chariots, end posts to ride around, and charioteers and horses." said Harry. "Supposed to be something from a thing called Ben Hur, whatever that is"

"So I really could have been in the path of the fireworks?" asked Daphne.

"I already said that" said Harry, trying to stay plaintive and not cross over to angry.

"Well, thank you for saving me from my curiosity" said Daphne, having collected herself.

She cast a charm on herself.

"What was that?"

"Directional concealment charm" she said. "Where were you?"

"Camp chair over there" said Harry, pointing.

Daphne stepped closer, turned to face in the direction Harry had indicated, and stuck out her elbow making a loop.

After a pause, she mock-coughed "Ahem!"

Harry realised what was going on, looped his arm through hers and walked at a dignified speed over to the camp chair.

Daphne, once Harry had led her to the chair said "Well, that's hardly satisfactory".

Harry sighed "I can stand" he said.

"I'm not perching a camp stool" said Daphne.

Harry thought for a bit, pulled his wand and inanimate-to-inanimate transfigured the camp chair into a love-seat like the one at Grimmauld place. He'd aimed for a dark blue, instead of the black. In the darkness, it looked alright.

Harry put his wand away and waved his hand at the seat.

Daphne scoffed. "Good transfiguration Potter" she said, and sat on the chair at the right end. Harry sat down on the other end, and immediately discovered that Daphne's thigh was pressing against his own. It was… warm and she did smell nice. His arm was pulled awkwardly across his own lap, trying not to lean onto her. Inwardly Harry cursed not making the camp stool into a wider couch.

After a while, Fawley senior signalled for fireworks and Harry pulled out his wand to start the display. Not having a lot of room for his right arm was awkward. At least having someone on the couch meant he wasn't getting colder.

Daphne Greengrass jumped up and down on the seat in excitement as the fireworks started to go off; masses of fireballs.

"Oh, is this based on the fireworks pensive technique" she asked.

"It was far too detailed to do with charms, without taking ages." said Harry, waving his wand to guide some of the larger parts, like the racetrack posts, into location.

"Oops, sorry I didn't realise you were busy" said Daphne.

At the end of the Display, Daphne Greengrass leaned against Harry briefly "Thanks Potter." she said, and got up and walked back towards the crowd; swaggering.

Harry though to himself, well; that's certainly a pretty view. But it's an accident, it's not like it's on purpose or anything.

Then Daphne turned her head and looked over her shoulder at Harry as she walked. It was dark, so Harry wasn't sure, but did she just wink at him?. She turned back and walked off.

Harry wasn't sure standing up right now was a good idea. She did that on purpose.

**-==0==-**

****The Kitchen, Grimmauld place****

Harry is sitting drinking tea, reading a book when a large brown owl flies in holding a letter.

"Kreacher, check the mail" said Harry.

Kreacher pops across the room and relieves the owl of the letter with a squawk.

"Master, it is from Gringotts" says Kreacher, handing over the letter.

"From now on, Kreacher, you handle incoming mail and make sure it's safe for me to touch" says Harry.

Kreacher grins, showing surprisingly pointy teeth "Yes Master" he says. "Good to see master getting some sense finally" he mutters.

Harry opens the letter.

_'_

_Harry Potter, Lord Black Potter,_

_Our investigation of your mail filtering is concluded._

_Your mail has been being redirected to a room within the Ministry._

_We investigated, under the treaty of 1743 and found that the filtering was being done by a house elf, using a written list. The room been identified as set up by the former Chief warlock, Albus Dumbledore._

_The room holds a large quantity of post both letters and parcels, which initial investigations show dates back all the way to probably 1981. We have found last years Gringotts statements; so we think it is all in the one room._

_We will be processing and forwarding the mail backlog for you, at the ministry's expense._

_We will be sending shrunken baskets of mail via ministry owls._

_The house elf had been removing curses, perishables and live things, so the mail is not full of rot and decay._

_We have removed the list-based the house elf performs, but we suggest you keep the filtering for hazardous mail going._

_William Weasley,_

_Curse Breaker_

_Gringotts Bank._

_'_

Harry's hands shook "That lying bearded bastard he shouted. "I could have had mail my whole life. People probably thought I was a massive snob"

Harry stopped still. "Fuck!" He swore. "That's why I was so ostracised at Hogwarts. The old bastard."

Harry looked back at Kreacher.

"Kreacher, bring quill, ink and wax. I'm sending a letter. No make that two." said Harry.

_'_

_William Weasley, Curse Breaker, Gringotts,_

_Bill, I don't want the bloody mail redirection charm. I have a house elf, he relishes opening my mail. Come around to Grimmauld place and dispell the damn thing. Can't you shrink the mail and bring it over? I have to get started on handling the mail. People must think I'm a giant ass._

_Harry Potter._

_Lord Black Potter._

_P.S. Thanks a million.'_

Harry glared at the parchment of the second letter.

_'The Daily Prophet, Editor_

_Dear Editor,_

_I would like to make a public announcement, and I would be grateful if it was near the front of the paper._

_For the whole of my life I have been cursed with a mail redirection. It has been filtering my mail and I have not received mail from anyone that Albus Dumbledore, Chief Warlock did not add to a list. If anyone has sent me mail, and not received a reply, I apologise. Gringotts have handled this for me and the ministry is paying for their mail theft._

_I will be dealing with my mail backlog as soon as I can._

_My apologies to everyone for any unintended slights._

_Harry Potter_

_Lord Black Potter'_

Harry sealed the second letter with wax, and thought 'I really should go get my rings'.

"Kreacher, take these letters to Gringotts and the prophet. Give the prophet the bag of galleons." said Harry.

Kreacher grumbled "Stupid Master doesn't have an owl. Oh boo hoo I miss my old owl"

Harry yelled at Kreacher "Kreacher, just take the bloody letters or it's clothes for you"

"What is this about Master" said Kreacher perking up at being threatened.

"My mail has been being stolen" said Harry "We'll need to handle eighteen years of mail."

Kreacher looked thoughtful "You can use the formal dining room, it has a big table"

"Great idea" said Harry. "I'm going to need help"

Kreacher popped off with the letters and bag of gold.

Harry got up and walked to the main fireplace and threw in some floo powder.

"The Burrow" he called and stuck his head in.

His head in the flames at the Burrow

"Hello" he cried "Harry calling"

Molly Weasley ducked into the sitting room "Hello Harry!" she said.

"I'd like to talk to Hermione and Ron" said Harry "It turns out that my mail for my whole life's been filtered by Dumbledore. It's all arriving soon and I will need help handling it"

Molly looked at Harry's head in the fireplace "That seems odd" she said. "I'm sure he had a reason"

Harry frowned. "Can you get Hermione and Ron please" asked Harry.

"Just a second" said Molly then yelled "Hermione, Ron get down here" loud enough to shake the windows.

After a while Hermione and Ron arrived.

"What's up Harry" asked Hermione.

"I've just found a lifetime worth of mail. Dumbledore's been filtering it my while life. I'll need help sorting and replying to it" said Harry.

"I dunno" said Ron "I'm pretty busy with the shop"

"I'll help" said Hermione. "It'll be fun" she said.

"Harry dear, are you sure you want to reply to all that mail" asked Molly Weasley loudly from the next room. "Dumbledore must have had his reasons"

Harry swallowed a retort "Hermione, thanks for your offer, it should be arriving tomorrow."

"See both of you later" said Harry and pulled his head out of the fireplace.

**-==0==-**


	7. Postponed Tasks

**Chapter Seven: Postponed Task****s**

****Grimmauld place, Dining room.****

Hermione, casually dressed has set up a row of filing boxes on the table.

Harry is standing, looking at the boxes. "So, we just sort into boxes."

"I thought urgent, personal reply required, form reply and no reply required should do it."

said Hermione, referring to a parchment.

Harry peeked at the parchment "You worked this out last night?" he asked.

"Well, it is an interesting problem. We don't know the actual volume of mail, so we need a process that we can run till the boxes are full, then reply or whichever, then run again" said Hermione.

"I wonder how to handle the parcels?" asked Harry.

Hermione stared at Harry "Parcels." she said hollowly.

"Gringotts said there were parcels" said Harry.

Hermione started to look anxious. "I didn't think of that" she admitted.

"Well," Harry paused to think "Parcels have already had live things and food removed. The elf that was doing it did that"

"Live things?" asked Hermione.

"I guess some people wanted to send the boy-who-lived pets" said Harry. He paused. "That would have been pretty neat. Getting pets" he said, sounding sad.

"Well, parcels are either money, things for a kid , or things you'd keep. Well, and things that you don't want to keep" said Hermione.

"The kids things… I think I want to give to the orphanage at St Mungos." said Harry.

"What a nice idea" said Hermione, beaming at Harry.

The fireplace flared green and Bill Weasley stepped out, scarred and tough-looking.

"Harry, Hermione" said Bill "Good to see you"

Bill pulled a trunk out of the floo "Some mail for you" he said.

Hermione pulled her wand and floated the trunk over next to the table.

Bill stepped over to Harry "So, you want this curse lifted" he said.

"Please" said Harry. "I shudder to think what people must have thought of me"

"Hmm, Gin-gin never did get a reply" said Bill, looking at Harry pointedly.

"Er, we broke up" said Harry. "Twice"

Bill stared at Harry, then laughed "Gotcha" he said.

Harry let out a breath.

Bill pulled out his wand and started casting. Harry stood very still.

After a minute or so, of Bill's casting spell after spell he stopped and put his wand back in his wrist holster. "Done" said Bill.

Harry sighed. "Thanks Bill" said Harry.

Bill smiled "Don't thank me, this was all Gringotts."

Harry looked at Bill "And will they bill me for it" he said, with a straight face.

Bill opened his mouth to speak then closed it and snorted.

"Clever bugger" said Bill. "Gringotts will be invoicing the Ministry for this, they did it and violated a treaty condition by interfering with Gringotts mail"

Hermione looked up from the trunk horrified "But that's terrible" she said "Goblin rebellions have started over less."

Bill snorted "Director Ragnok likes Harry enough to make a fuss, bill for galleons, but nobody wants a Goblin rebellion."

Bill sighed "Look, love to stay and chat but I'm on the clock, so see you Sunday, eh Harry?"

Harry made a noncommittal grunt as Bill left via the fireplace.

"Harry, the trunk's expanded, and it's full of mail" said Hermione. "I've got a pile of bank statements already"

"They need their own box" said Harry, grabbing an place-mat and transfiguring it into a box labelled "Bank Mail"

Hermione frowned at Harry "That's a place-mat" she said angrily.

"I don't like them, they make better boxes " said Harry, and turned the rest into boxes too.

The bank mail box filled up with statements and angry demands for attendance at Gringotts from Bloodaxe.

Harry stood next to Hermione and took out a letter. "Hmm, needs a reply" said Harry and tossed it into the Reply box.

"What was that" asked Hermione

"Letter from a little girl, looks like she'd read those dire novels." said Harry.

"And you're going to personally reply to that" asked Hermione.

Harry levitated the letter over into the form reply box.

"You'll need one form letter reply for little fans" said Hermione.

Harry coughed.

"Harry, is there something you need to say" asked Hermione.

"Daphne Greengrass sent me a letter when she was seven. That's how I worked out there was mail redirection really" said Harry.

"Are you seeing Daphne Greengrass?" asked Hermione.

"It's, er, complicated." said Harry. "I can't just.. well, there's this thing" Harry trailed off.

"What?" asked Hermione. "You're not secretly betrothed from birth or something?"

Harry turned to stare at Hermione "Where the hell did that come from?" asked Harry with a mix of horror and dread.

Hermione looked away "Its' just, a theory in some of the, er, Harry Potter novels" said Hermione.

"Hermione!" said Harry "You didn't!"

"They were kind of tragic really." said Hermione. "Little Harry has all these adventures before he goes to Hogwarts, and is betrothed from birth to a mysterious young witch."

"What the hell?" asked Harry, hands on hips.

"I think it was written so the readers, well the ones that were little girls could all imagine that they were the mysterious witch." said Hermione.

"No wonder Ginny Weasley's brains were melted" said Harry. "That's… ugh."

Hermione looked at Harry. "You don't like fan-girls much"

Harry slapped his own face and slid his hand down it "That might be the understatement of the century" he said.

"So back to Daphne Greengrass" said Hermione.

"So there's all this stupid pureblood etiquette, all designed to stop families getting into feuds with each other. It makes even dancing with a girl at a ball a political gesture."

Hermione looked at Harry "I thought you didn't do the whole aristo thing?" she said stiffly.

"Well, Lady Dagwood-Granger it turns out that the point isn't about the bloke, or the girl. It's about everyone's families, cousins, and what other people read in the society pages." said Harry.

Hermione scowled at Harry "Don't call me that"

"It's your official title. You don't get to be called something different because you want to. There can't be special cases, it makes the rules too hard to remember" said Harry.

"Huh?"

"Lord or Lady, clearly head of house; therefore the big boss for negotiations with that family. You don't get to be Granger because your dad was; you're Dagwood-Granger because that's your wizarding heritage. Everyone can look up in Natures Nobility and see it's just you for now, but you come from a long line of really smart wizards and witches. And some families have historical alliances with your family." said Harry.

"My family has all been dead for a hundred years" said Hermione.

"And witches live to be over a hundred and fifty" said Harry. "It's only one generation. People's grandmothers and grandfathers remember your ancestors, like it was only eighty years ago in muggle England" said Harry.

"How are you learning all this" asked Hermione.

"Etiquette books, lessons from my Black ancestors paintings." said Harry.

"Not Potter paintings" said Hermione.

"Um" said Harry. "I haven't visited the vaults yet" he admitted.

"Harry Potter, have you learned nothing from school. If you put things off it only gets more difficult" said Hermione crossly.

Harry started sorting letters again.

"Harry, you evaded the question." said Hermione.

"Look Andromeda gave me six kinds of shit about this already okay" said Harry defensively. Hermione gave Harry a look.

"I have to write Daphne's father, Lord Greengrass a letter, asking permission to court her, with the intent of finding out if we like each other, okay?" said Harry.

"Do you even know her?" asked Hermione

"She goes to fireworks displays" said Harry evasively. "It's all bullshit anyway, but If I don't ask her family they have to guess what I'm doing. Guesses can be bad"

"But you're doing what they'd guess" said Hermione "And now I know what you're doing"

Harry glared at Hermione "In confidence. This all has to be private. So if we don't get along, nobody's going to get in a shit over it"

"What else could they guess?" asked Hermione

"Worst case I'm trying to steal his daughter without paying the bride price" said Harry.

Hermione stared at Harry and blinked slowly "You'd better be able to explain what you just said or else" said Hermione very angrily.

"So daughters have bride prices" said Harry.

"Chattel slavery for women" spat Hermione angrily.

"Not really" said Harry.

"Explain. Quickly" said Hermione even more angrily. Her hair was starting to float a little.

"Bride price is paid by bloke to father of prospective bride. It's a deposit to stop rich assholes from starting feuds"

"Ruining women" said Hermione making air quotes. Harry winced.

"Then when they marry, dad pays the couple the dowry. It's usually the around the same sum as the bride price. It's like a security deposit." said Harry.

"On a woman's virtue" said Hermione bitterly.

"On brides family not being pissed at blokes family. And the cost of the Wedding venue, catering, flowers, clothes, gifts, travel costs for visiting distant family… all costs" said Harry.

Hermione looked sceptical.

"These etiquette rules stop the old families going to war against each other over some bloke leaving some witch crying." said Harry.

"But they went to war against everyone else instead" said Hermione.

"Voldemort exploited the pureblood's fears" said Harry. "Very clever really, he was a halfblood just like me, but he found a ready-made army who just needed the right lies told to."

Hermione looked at Harry "You've been reading a lot haven't you"

"Had to" said Harry.

"What about poor men marrying into rich families" asked Hermione.

"Apparently all that happens is the daughter says 'Daddy dearest, I love john smith, but he's poor' and the family check up on john smith and do the whole thing on trust. If his family aren't titled, they'll make john smith into john girlsname. That helps families likes the Bones's keep going, even though poor Susan is all alone, and inherits the title." said Harry.

"Oh and there's a dower as well, that's a families way to protect daughters for after the new husband dies. I didn't study that; not relevant to me"

Hermione looked at Harry "That was clear and concise."

Harry sighed "Andromeda did it quicker and better"

Hermione sat down "So, so I have to do all that? " she asked resignedly.

Harry smiled "Only if you want to. You're head of house, and don't have a lot of magical relatives, so your side is not going to be a huge problem. You do have to be aware that if you say, Marry someone, that their family will probably want you to take their name, but you might want a child to take yours; assuming you want to keep Dagwood-Granger going. That makes the need for marriage contracts. Dagwood-Granger have a vote though, so you'd be stupid to not give that to a child if you had one that is" said Harry.

Hermione blushed a bit and thought "So I kind-of have to play by the rules a bit to keep my vote going… to my descendants" she said.

"Just read a few of the books" said Harry "You love books."

Harry sat down "Lets open some parcels." he said.

Soon it was like some sort of Christmas. Two people opening presents, putting them in file boxes.

A fabulous collection of plush animals began to accrue.

Harry smiled. This was fun.

Hermione stopped unwrapping what turned out to be a plush purple dragon.

"Harry, so have you kissed Daphne Greengrass" she asked.

Harry shuddered "Oh no, doubly no. One, Andromeda was very clear; no kissing, no touching without well, practically being married and secondly, not discussing that with my best female friend."

"But what about at school; the purebloods didn't all wear chastity belts" said Hermione.

Harry shrugged "I don't know. Andromeda was very specific; an unmarried member of the sacred twenty eight; not getting touchy, no snogging."

"Aren't the Weasleys in the sacred twenty eight" asked Hermione.

Harry and Hermione both blushed "I guess they aren't big on those rules" said Harry.

"So would you?" asked Hermione.

"I haven't found the right moment" said Harry.

**-==0==-**

****St Mungos Hospital, After Lunch****

Harry Potter emerges from the fireplace at St Mungos in a green flash.

He's carrying the trunk Bill brought him, shrunken back to loaf of bread sized.

He goes over to the welcome witch "Hi I've got some toys for children here, I wanted to donate them so that children in hospital can have a soft toy if they don't have one. And, well for orphans too. I'd like to help orphans" he said, babbling.

The welcome witch looked over at him "Harry Potter?" they said, excitedly. "Wow. Um, well we have the orphans ward on level nine, and the children's ward is on eight" she said, looking pleased to see Harry.

"Er, okay" said Harry, and took the lift up to level nine.

The orphans ward was a bit stark. Double doors to the actual ward had windows, and the reception area by the lifts had a nurses station and a single, hard wooden chair.

The nurse on duty quickly intercepted him "I'm sorry, we don't allow visitors without prior arrangement" she said.

Harry took a deep breath. "I'm not really visiting, I'm here to drop off some toys and stuff" said Harry.

"Oh, a donation" said the Nurse, still blocking the doors to the ward, where , through the windows, Harry could see young and not so young children sitting on beds and playing, They looked a bit more ragged than the Weasleys, and all had a pinched, tired look that made Harry's heart plummet. He recognised that look, from years of looking in the mirror at his aunts house to do his teeth.

"I've got a lot of toys and children's presents, and I wanted to help the orphans" said Harry.

"Well, put them in here" said the nurse, rolling a wicker laundry hamper from behind the nurses station.

Harry set down the shrunken trunk "I'll need a bigger basket" said Harry.

"We can get more" said the nurse, and called out "Popsky"; there was a pop ad a house-elf in a hospital pillowcase appeared. "The man is donating things to the orphans. He says we'll need more baskets"

"Popsky gets for good man" said the elf nodding, disappearing with a pop.

Harry un-shrank the trunk with a tap of his wand, and opened the lid. The witch gasped to see the enlarged inside, packed with things.

"I've got soft toys, clothes, toys, games, books" said Harry.

The nurse looked at him strangely "Where did you get all this?"

"My mail's been not coming to me for my whole life. People sent me gifts, because I was famous, I guess"

The nurse stared at him "Oh my lord, you're Harry Potter!"

"Yes" said Harry, feeling embarrassed again.

The nurse blushed "I'm sorry, I didn't recognise you, without the glasses, or the scar"

"Both done here at St Mungos" said Harry, putting soft toys in the basket until it was full.

"I'm thinking of giving the childrens ward some of the soft toys, for children who need cheering up" said Harry.

"I can do that, just a tick, Popsky will be back any second."

Popsky arrived from across the landing, pushing four even larger square wicker laundry hampers.

They worked out a system, clothes in one basket, "Sorry, I've only got boys clothes" said Harry.

The witch clicked her tongue at him "But now we don't need to buy boy's clothes, we have much more money for girls clothes"

Harry sighed and started putting toys in a second basket.

The nurse worked on the pile of games and books, into the last basket.

"So this is all gifts to you?"

"For the last eighteen years" said Harry.

"And you're giving it all to these orphans, you're so generous"

Harry paused "Well, I kept a few things" he said, feeling embarrassed.

"Don't be sorry, they were your gifts" said the Nurse, matter-of-factly.

"The children are going to love this" she said.

"Unpacking them to sort was like eighteen Christmases all at once" said Harry.

"Oh, if only we could have gifts for yule" said the Nurse.

"Well, I can just learn a detection charm or two and I'll bring some more gifts still wrapped, that are suitable for children" said Harry definitely.

"You have more?"

"There's several trunk-fulls of parcels and letters." said Harry.

"Harry Potter, you're a good man" said the nurse, and tried to hug him. As usual, Harry froze.

The nurse quickly released him and looked at him very sadly, her eyes watering "Oh, you didn't have a good childhood, did you" she said kindly. "So you understand how they feel" she said.

Harry looked away.

"Thank you for your donations, Harry Potter" said the Nurse politely, keeping her distance.

"Can I, see the children get the presents?" asked Harry, his stupid voice cracking.

The nurse pushed the basket of toys through the doors to the children. Harry followed, standing back at the doors.

The Nurse called out "Everyone, we've had a donation of toys. Everyone can have one, please come, form a line" she said.

Harry's heart formed a lump as the children stood and formed a line fairly quietly, and lined up for the toys. After the first few got to the hamper, the children started to sound more excited. The ones who already had toys were running around. One small girl was running, flying her plush dragon. It occasionally coughed tiny clouds of smoke, to her immense delight.

The noise level rose and the children, even the older ones looked perked up. Some of them were now looking over at him warily. Harry nodded to the children and left the ward.

Harry shrank the trunk to matchbook sized and shoved it into a pocket. Time to go see the Blood healers.

The lift down to the second floor was disturbingly fast.

"Healer Dorcas" said Harry, entering the Blood Healers department and bowing slightly to the witch,

"Mr Potter, or is that Lord Black Potter" said Healer Dorcas dryly.

"I need an inheritance test" said Harry "I have some gaps in my knowledge of my family tree and there is.. well It's complicated"

"Well, we can't do that for you" said Healer Dorcas.

"What do you mean, you Did one for Hermione Dagwood-Granger, it was easy" said Harry.

"But you're a Potter" said Healer Dorcas "You Potters have always been a secretive bunch, wouldn't let us keep records, certainly not do inheritance tests."

"So we do it with my blood" said Harry.

"You don't understand, the way the spell works, we tie your records back to matching records, so we only need a vial to find family back a century or two" said Dorcas.

"Well that's the thing" said Harry "I need a test that goes back, er, about six hundred years"

"Can't be done" said Healer Dorcas. "We have no records to work from, so we'd need infeasible quantities of blood"

She waved a wand and a parchment started filling itself in as she talked.

"For a simple line-finding we need a drop, for connecting up records we need a vial" she Paused "The thing in blood we trace with the spell is very small and very complicated"

"The muggles call it DNA" said Harry "we got told about it at primary school. It tells what colour your eyes are, how tall you are, who you look like"

"Muggles know about blood inheritance" said Healer Dorcas incredulously.

"The even use it to identify criminals from single hairs or tiny flakes of skin" said Harry.

"Well you see, to get YOUR family tree we'd need two vials to get your mothers records... if she has any, then " Dorcas paused grabbed a quill and made an arithmantic calculation that looked suspiciously like ordinary maths to Harry.

"We'd need six thousand vials, and that's not possible. If you lost more than two thousand vials you'd probably fall unconscious, and you only have eight thousand in you. If you were drained out, you'd die before blood replenishing potions could refill your veins."

Harry though for a bit "What about a blood transfusion" asked Harry.

"A what" said Healer Dorcas.

"Where you put someone else's blood in, to fill up when people loose too much blood." said Harry.

"Is that some muggle thing" said Healer Dorcas incredulous.

"Yeah, they do it if people are hurt really badly and lose a lot of blood" said Harry uncertainly.

"Even with this bizarre muggle blood ritual, what is so important in you missing family tree to risk dying for" said Healer Dorcas. "You're not trying to inherit a legendary fortune are you?,

Because all the old, ancient extinct houses are extinct because there are no descendants. Inheritance blood tests are available to anyone; there's no secret vaults in Gringotts waiting for a scion."

"Er, there may well be in my family" said Harry. "Potters keep secrets"

"Look young man, we'll do a simple one vial test and you'll see there are no weird inheritances in your family tree" said Healer Dorcas firmly, and she summoned a vial.

"Hold out your arm" she said.

Harry rolled up his left sleeve and Dorcas used her wand to almost wordlessly take a vial of Harry's blood.

Taking out a big green metal quill, she poured Harry's blood onto a parchment sheet.

She tapped the quill with her wand and it floated up and began to write on the parchment.

"You're the product of Potter and two squib lines. Edourds and DeGrecy... hmm they're obscure."

After a minute and a few sheets of parchment, the quill stopped.

"Now we got basically nothing about the Potters". She paused and read more

"Your mothers families... hmm they're the squibbiest squibs ever... squibs for centuries." said Dorcas flipping over pages.

Healer Dorcas stopped reading and swore "Sweet merciful Merlin".

"Your mothers maternal squib line terminates in... Salazar Slytherin" said Healer Dorcas, aghast.

"I suspected that" said Harry.

"You suspected that" said Healer Dorcas, starting at Harry, eyes wide and staring.

"Everything we say is patient-healer confidential isn't it" said Harry.

"As long is it's not something where you need urgent treatment said Healer Dorcas.

"I'm a parselmouth" said Harry. "Found out when I was nine". "Half of Hogwarts knows after a particular embarrassing accident in a duelling lesson I guess."

"You're a descendant of Salazar Slytherin, and a parselmouth" said Healer Dorcas.

"And I kill Dark lords" said Harry with a nod.

"And you kill dark lords" said Healer Dorcas.

Harry took a small bow.

"What about the killing curses you keep surviving ? " asked Healer Dorcas.

"No comment" said Harry.

"Really, No Comment!" said Healer Dorcas.

"It's family magic" said Harry evasively "My mothers life sacrifice powered it"

"Hmmh" snorted Healer Dorcas.

After Healer Dorcas sat down and took some deep breaths, she continued.

"So your mothers family tree , the squibs seem to mostly come from Wales, the magical bits come from Europe somewhere" said Healer Dorcas. "We only get names from the European hospitals blood records"

"If you wanted a better record for your mothers magical ancestors, you'd need to go to probably the Paris Hospital." she said.

"So you think there are dragons hiding in your Potter ancestry" said Healer Dorcas.

"Different to being a descendant of Salazar Slytherin, yes." said Harry. "I've got a probable connection to the Peverells through the Potters"

"Well I can look that up in a moment" said Healer Dorcas and went over to the bookshelf, rooted around and brought back a magical tome. She opened the book ,wrote "Peverell" in it and waited.

After a minute, the facing page started to fill in with a truncated family tree that showed an Iolanthe Peverell marrying a Hardwin Potter.

"Well you are right that Potters and Peverells married, though really all magical folk are related in wizarding Britain, unless they've moved countries recently."

"So I need that bigger blood test" said Harry firmly. "I need to take over the Peverell vault"

"Their vault" said the Healer Dorcas.

"The Peverell family Grimoire is, ah- very important to me." Harry stopped talking and took a deep breath " It may explain some family magic". Healer Dorcas's eyes widened.

"I'll find out about this muggle ritual" said Healer Dorcas.

**-==0==-**

****The Ministry, An open office door, A huge sign over the door The Department of the College of Arms****

The small elderly male clerk looked up from his desk to see Harry in half robes over a light shirt and grey trousers.

Harry spoke softly "I'd like to claim an official Lordship, Slytherin."

The elderly clerk blinked "Pull the other one" he said. "If I had a knut for every time somebody tried to pull the old 'scion of extinct house' gag; I'd be retired."

Harry smiled, the smile not reaching his eyes, and handed over the parchments from St Mungos.

The clerk paled, and started to wince "So Sorry, your Lordship, It's just, this sort of thing is generally a prank" said the clerk.

"The forms" said Harry, sounding restrained.

The clerk fished out the forms, shaking and having to count them over.

Harry dropped a bag of galleons on the desk, picked up the quill and started filling out the forms.

"There's not enough room here on the form for my current official titles" said Harry "I'll just expand the form" he said and pulling his wand, doubled the width of the parchment.

"Of right you are, your Lordship" snivelled the clerk.

After more scribbling ,Harry was finished filling in the forms.

"So, er, your Lordship, that's Lord Slytherin, Black, Potter" now said the clerk.

"That order" asked Harry.

"Order of precedence, your Lordship"

"Er, your lordship, would you let me in on how you survived the , you-know-what-curse" asked the clerk timidly.

"Family Magic" said Harry simply.

"Oh, terribly sorry" said the Clerk.

**-==0==-**

****Some time Later, Grimmauld Place****

Harry's bedroom,

Harry sat at his private desk and stared at the parchment, balls of screwed up parchment littered the floor.

He sighed and wrote again, copying good bits from three other failed drafts, ignoring the ten or so that were screwed up.

_'To his Lordship, Cyrus Greengrass,_

_I would like your permission to court your eldest daughter, Daphne._

_Your daughter and I have talked socially, notably at the Ministry awards ball._

_You may recall your daughter and I were in the same year at Hogwarts._

_I am attending your younger daughter, Astoria's wedding to Draco Malfoy,_

_as Lord of the Scared Twenty Eight, and in my professional capacity as a specialist in magical fireworks, and your daughter has already arranged for me to be her dance partner.'_

Harry paused and referred to the etiquette book beside him

_'If your lordship is consenting, I would like to court your daughter with an eye to determining if a future match would be acceptable to both your Daughter and I._

_In other business, I would like to inform you that, due to family inheritance from my mothers side, I'm Lord Slytherin. No, I really am. Perhaps next wizengamot meeting we should meet and discuss what issues we concur upon._

_Harry Potter_

_Lord Slytherin Black Potter'_

Harry sighed. Put the letter into the heavy envelope, and melted some red wax using his wand.

Once the wax sealed the envelope, he hesitated.

"Kreacher" called Harry.

With a pop, Kreacher appeared.

"Yes Master" said Kreacher, drying his hands on a tea-towel draped over his shoulder.

"Owl Post for this, use a big owl" said Harry and handed Kreacher the letter.

"Master should be getting an owl" muttered Kreacher as he disappeared.

**-==0==-**

****Grimmauld place,Midday****

The fireplace fire turns green and Hermione Granger steps out.

"Harry!" she yells.

"Library" yells Harry from far away.

Hermione smirks and walks to the library in her jeans and sweater.

"Hi Harry" she says, walking into to see Harry reading books and being scolded by a painting of and elderly witch in old-fashioned robes.

"Etiquette lessons" said Harry, waving a silencing charm over the painting with his wand.

"Etiquette lessons?" asked Hermione.

"The social rules of wizarding high society form a set of rules to prevent undesirable outcomes." said Harry. "Like blood feuds that leave families extinct." he continued. "As I'm all alone in my families, I need to know the rules to not offend, but more importantly, allow all parties to save face."

Hermione blinked "I never thought of it like that" she said.

"Well, I've read the right hand pile" said Harry. "You should know the basics, you come to ministry events, they're a bit less… rule-bound than events at people's homes."

"They're riskier, so they have more social rules?" said Hermione. "How does this explain Voldemort"?

"Rather horribly easily, dark lords unite the old families against every else. They tend to turn up every fifty years or so." said Harry.

"Andromeda said the old families have mutually assured something" said Harry.

"Mutually assured destruction, it's a Muggle idea for nuclear weapons as a deterrent for warfare" said Hermione.

"And old families have weapon stock piles… " Harry waved sweepingly to the bookshelves full of the darker books. "We can't destroy a whole country, but… someone else's lands, Potter Manor is gone."

"That makes a horrible kind of sense" said Hermione.

"Apparently the Blacks used to leave their enemies lands burning with gulbrathian fire, whatever that is" said Harry.

Hermione paled "That's eternal fire Harry, it never goes out"

"That fits" said Harry, cracking his back. "What brings you here?" asked Harry.

"Do I need a reason to visit?" asked Hermione. Harry blinked.

"I'm thinking It's time for me to go to Australia and recover my family." said Hermione.

"Can memory charms like that be reversed?" asked Harry.

Hermione blinked at Harry. "I… I … I'm sure they can be" she said, eyes filling with tears.

"Lockheart is still in St Mungos. " said Harry solemnly, holding out a hand to his friend.

"Oh shit" said Hermione and collapsed into tears.

**-==0==-**

****Grimmauld place, an Afternoon****

Harry is sitting in the library reading an etiquette book when Kreacher pops in holding a letter.

"Owl post for master" said Kreacher, holding the letter out.

Harry took it and opened it to read.

"Mr Harry Potter"

_'I have a reference for your muggle ritual. I have a muggle "Colleague" who will perform it,_

_but we will need a vial of your blood a day before._

_There will be a substantial fee of one thousand galleons for the muggle ritual._

_You will be very unwell for at least two days afterwards'_

_Euphemia Dorcas_

_Healer_

-==0==-

****Gringotts, Early Morning.****

Harry Potter approaches a goblin teller. "Harry Potter, to visit the Black and Potter vaults" said Harry.

The goblin looks over his glasses at Harry. "You'll need to prove your identity" said the goblin and a small bowl and knife were handed to Harry's side of the counter.

"Seven drops" said the Goblin.

Harry cut his hand and dropped seven drops of blood in. The cut in his hand healed up, and the Goblin snatched back the knife and bowl.

The goblin held a knobbly, clawed finger over the bowl and said something in gobbledegook then clearly "Potter". The bowl flashed white. The goblin chucked.

"Cut yourself some more, wizard" said the Goblin handing back the knife and bowl.

After a quick scratch of the back of his head, Harry put another seven drops in the bowl.

The ritual was repeated and clearly this time the goblin definitely said "Black".The bowl flashed white. The goblin put the bowl and knife under the desk and called out "Flinthead."

Another goblin came over from behind the counters "Take Potter Black down to his family vaults."

Flinthead nodded and looking at Harry, waved a clawed hand. "come on" the goblin grumbled.

Once in the mine cart Flinthead spoke "Black first, and no robbing other vaults."

Harry shrank down in the back of the cart, okay some of the goblins were going on about it still.

The mine-cart rolled off, gaining speed. After a ride most muggles would queue for hours for, Harry and Flinthead arrived at a dark, creepy old vault. The caverns around were huge and the distant sound of dragons could be heard.

"Bring the lamp" said Flinthead. Harry smiled, and brought the lamp.

The doors to the Black family vault were a huge pair of unimaginatively black marble doors, with the Black family motto "Torjes Pur" under "311 BLACK".

Flinthead ran his clawed finger down the door and with a series of clicks, the doors opened.

The vault inside was dark... black.

Harry walked up to the threshold, paused then stepped in. The vault lit up instantly. The room was huge, had a pile of galleons in a cleared space, that had room for fifty times the pile there was.

The sides of the room had shelves, piled high with possessions. Books, wooden boxes, scrolls, and precious, or at least dusty objects. Harry walked to the back of the room and found a pillar, with a small wooden box atop it.

Harry picked up the box; written on top was "Torjes Pur" and he quickly opened it, inside was a set of rings, a signet ring, a woman's ring and a set of smaller rings. They all shared tastelessness, and onyx settings.

Harry picked out the signet ring and put the box back. He braced himself and put the ring onto his right pinkie finger. The band resized gently. "Hmmm" said Harry, turning to leave. A second later there was a flash of white light around Harry. "Ouch!" he yelped, shaking his hand in pain.

He left the vault and picked up the lamp "Can I go to the Potter vault now" he said to Flinthead and got back in the cart.

"Hands inside the cart" said Flinthead, and got back into the cart.

The mine cart rolled away from the Black family vault, then began to descend steeply. There were glimpses of caverns to the sides, flashes of fires.

After another few minutes, the cart stopped at the Potter family Vault. The Doors were plain grey stone, the lintel just read "183 POTTER"

Flinthead got out and Harry followed him with the lamp. The doors opened for the stroking of Flinthead's clawed finger. Within, the lamps of the vault flashed on.

Harry smiled a little and stepped into his family vault. There was a large pile of galleons. Harry ignored the Galleons and looked around for a family ring box. He stopped looking and stared, with his face growing wet from tears.

In a little nook near the back of the vault, sat a wooden ring box. In front of the box sat an parchment envelope, and written on the envelope was one word 'James'. Harry stood and cried for a while, then took the envelope and opened it.

_'Dear James,_

_I hope you are going to treat our family name with some dignity_

_now you are head of House. The wizengamot is not a circus,_

_although it sometimes resembles one._

_Your son will need to be raised to honour our family traditions._

_We do not share our secrets._

_Love,_

_Fleamont_

_P.S. Don't give your children names that will cause fights at school or afterwards!_

_Fleamont is a necessary name in our family, but make it a middle one._

_P.P.S Your mother says remember we love you._

Harry put the letter back in the envelope and tucked it into the nook beside the ring box.

He lifted the lid of the ring box, and inside were a set of family rings. They were gold with red stones. "Always Griffindor" he said to himself softly.

He picked up the largest ring and slid it decisively onto his other pinkie finger. The band resized, and his body was briefly covered with a soft golden glow.

"And that one doesn't hurt" he grumbled.

Harry walked back to the book shelves and checked the spines carefully. "Potter, Potter, Potter" he kept mumbling. "No Peverell"

He stopped at a couple of trunks. "Nah" he said and then peered at them "YES YES YES" he yelled. He opened the more expensive looking one of the two, labelled J. Potter

It contained dog-eared schoolbooks, old school robes, quills and other school supplies. Harry kept sorting through it till he got to the bottom. Then he had to put it all back in.

After he'd done that he stopped and sighed, and emptied it again.

This time he used detection spells on the bottom of the trunk. The secret compartment Harry had suspected his father might have was there.

It took Harry ten minutes to open the secret compartment. There were a couple of magazines and some letters; Playwitch. Harry idly opened one and almost all the pages were torn out; except for the ones of redhaired witches.

"Oh boy" said Harry. His dad had had it bad.

He put dad's vintage porn collection aside and looked at the tiny bundle of letters. Harry pocketed them without reading. No telling how embarrassing they were.

He put all the mundane crud back in his fathers trunk and closed it.

With a shrug he tried to open the smaller trunk labelled L. . It was locked.

Harry pulled out his wand and tapped the trunk "Open" he said.

The trunk stayed shut. "Alohomora" said Harry, with a swish of his wand. The trunk stayed locked.

With a snort, Harry reached into his shirt and holding something with one hand, pointed his wand said "OPEN" and the trunk swam as if in a heat haze then popped open.

There were letters on top of everything. "James" was written in clear, loopy handwriting on the first Letter. Harry put the letter gently onto the the trunk lid and looked at the other letter.

"Son" was written on it. Harry fell to his knees and cried.

Minutes passed.

Harry stopped crying and opened the letter.

_'Dear Son,_

_We have not agreed on a name for you yet_

_But I want to leave you some advice._

_Hurtful words can ruin friendships that have lasted a lifetime before._

_Don't pick on people because you like them._

_You will grow up some day. When you do, find [the words a witch were crossed out] someone special._

_If you EVER do something boneheaded and mess that someone special around,_

_(and you are your father's son so you probably will)_

_don't make some ridiculous or embarrassing gesture to buy forgiveness._

_Honesty and humility in privacy. Your someone keeps their dignity._

_I love you and I will do anything to protect you._

_Your Mother_

_Lily._

_P.S. If you have my temper, I'm sorry._

_Your mother isn't perfect. You dad thinks so._

_P.P.S I was head girl. You are expected to be at least prefect._

Harry sat soppily sobbing for a while longer, then he cast "xerographia" on the letter and pocketed the copy.

He put the letter back in the envelope and put it all back on the lid.

The he gingerly searched the trunk. He found a pile of notebooks, and a smaller set of diaries. He took the notebooks out and closed the trunk up.

He waved his wand and wordlessly shrank the bundle of notebooks. Pocketing the bundle he left the vault.

Flinthead, who had been leaning against the vault doors, stood up "Done now?" asked the Goblin.

"Back up to the office" said Harry. "Another family to claim"

Flinthead laughed a cackling bark and the mine-cart shot back up the tracks to not quite ground level.

"This way" said Flinthead, and ushered Harry into the corridors of Gringotts.

They travelled along narrow stone walled corridors packed with dusty dark wooden filing cabinets until they reached a dark mahogany door.

The brass nameplate on the door read 'Dormant Accounts'.

Flinthead knocked on the door.

The goblin inside yelled something in gobbledegook.

Flinthead stood waiting.

Harry stood still and looked at the cramped corridor, the dusty cabinets.

There was a short statement in gobbledegook from inside. Flinthead opened the door

"Draghook will see you now" said Flinthead.

Harry walked into the small, cramped, well lit office. Draghook sat behind his desk, wearing a typical bankers three piece pinstriped suit.

He was an old goblin, with glasses and white hair, and a pair of large fangs on his lower jaw that sat outside his lips.

"Well what do you want, wizard?" snapped Draghook.

Harry pulled a roll of shrunken parchment out of his robes and put it on Draghooks desk. With a flick of his hand it enlarged to normal size.

"I'd like to see everything left in a distant branch of my family. I expect it is unclaimed"

Draghook opened the parchment and read, flicking through pages. "Lot of squibs in your family" he growled.

Draghook got to the last page and stopped. He blinked. "Wizard, you are one of life's little surprises aren't you" he growled.

"I'll need to forward this to the Director" said Draghook. "I don't think there is much left." he continued.

Harry started in shock at a goblin being polite.

Meanwhile Draghook put the papers, and a cover letter that appeared in a flash into a desk drawer and waited.

"We wait for the Director" said Draghook.

Harry waited.

Minutes passed.

Draghooks' desk made a clanging sound. Draghook opened his desk and read the small parchment that was in the drawer.

"You're off to see the Director in person" said Draghook. "I don't know more than that" he finished.

Harry stood up nodded and opened the door.

"Flinthead, take it to the Directors office." said Draghook.

Flinthead grunted and started off. Harry quickly left the room and followed him, eventually going upstairs, then along, then up three more lights of stairs to a pair of huge doors with goblin guards.

"Wizard" said Flinthead and turning to Harry said "wait here" and left back down the stairs.

**-==0==-**

Harry looked around at the ante-room he was in. It was white marble, gold knick-knacks and huge golden doors.

Time passed.

The doors opened and a small goblin in a very tailored three piece suit came out. "Director Ragnok will see you now" said the Goblin and opened the door a bit wider.

Harry followed the Goblin back into the very large office that was definitely not a throne room. No throne, just a huge desk and big chair.

Ragnok's desk was a huge polished mahogany thing, bigger than Draghooks whole office. The walls of the room had windows, they look out... it looked like over Diagon Alley.

Ragnok was an old Goblin, with sharp eyes and claws, who sat behind the desk in bankers uniform, a three piece pinstriped suit, with only a pair of gold watch chains for show.

There was a simple wooden chair in front of Ragnoks' desk.

On top of Ragnoks desk was a small metal chest.

Harry sat down.

Ragnok looked up from parchments. "You are a very annoying wizard" he said, bluntly. "But you really are Salazar Slytherins descendant, so you are entitled to what we hold of his." Ragnok laughed. "And you're entitled to what his house has" said Ragnok, with an oily chuckle: "No money"

"I rather expected that" said Harry.

"No books" said Ragnok.

"I think I know where his books are already" said Harry blandly.

"This box" said Ragnok pointing a bent, clawed finger.

"Thanks" said Harry and reached over. The box was a small metal chest, about the size of a loaf of bread.

"Can't open it" said Ragnok, laughing.

Harry sat the chest on the edge of Ragnoks desk, put his hand on the top of box and looked at chest where a lock would be. There was a carved snake.

"Hshsepsheshs" Harry hissed and the chest clicked and clunked, square lock pins the size of fingers extending all around the box. Harry opened the lid.

Ragnok and his assistant stared. Goblins can look pale, it turns out.

Inside the box was a scroll, which Harry put to one side, and a triplet of emerald set,snake-themed silvery rings. Harry took the largest ring out, and slid it onto the ring finger of his left hand. It shrank slightly to fit.

Harry held his hands up, palms towards himself, showing Ragnok the three rings.

Ragnok nodded.

Harry put the scroll back in the box and shut it. The locking pins shot back into the box with a hint of a hiss.

"Is there a vault" asked Harry.

"No" said Ragnok "And if there was, we wouldn't open it."

"It's okay, I know where his chamber of secrets is, and I can open it" said Harry, picking up his chest and turning to leave.

Ragnok spluttered something in gobbledegook.

Harry stopped and turned to Ragnok "The funny thing is, this isn't the scariest thing I'm going to do here: I'm expecting to take on house Peverell too." he said.

Ragnok sighed. "There is no Peverell vault, Black. They were extinct by 1290. It's all gone. Stop reading romance novels"

Harry stood, blushing.

"Oh just get out" said Ragnok.

Ragnok opened a desk drawer and took out a bottle. He pulled the top off and drank.

Ragnok's assistant opened the door and led Harry politely but firmly out of the bank.

-==0==-

****Diagon Alley, Lunchtime****

Harry walked down the steps from Gringotts.

Harry carried the small chest over to Florean Fortescues; which had reopened and sat at one of the cafe tables outside.

After a while, a young wizard wearing an apron came over, notebook in hand "Would you like to order sir" said the waiter.

"Strawberry Ice-cream and pancakes, If you can, with some tea" asked Harry, smiling at the waiter.

The waiter concentrated on the notebook, scribbling, then looked at Harry.

There was an awkward pause as the waiter recognised the customer.

"Uh, right away, your conqueringness" said the waiter nervously and bolted back to the shop.

Harry sat, enjoying the weak noonday sun after the chill of Gringotts.

"Harry!" yelled Ron, as he approached Harry from Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes.

Harry looked up, and smiled. Ron sat down opposite Harry.

"What have you been up to Harry?" asked Ron.

"Looking through Gringotts vaults" said Harry. "I found a letter from my mum" Harry's voice trailed off and his eyes grew moist.

"What's with that creepy little chest" asked Ron.

"Family Heirloom on mums side" said Harry. "I should read the letter in it I suppose"

"Yeah Harry, you should always read letters from old relatives. They might give you inheritances and stuff" said Ron, enthusiastically.

Harry's lips quirked into a small smile "Yeah, I've got an inheritance alright"

"More money for you,eh, wish I had half your luck" said Ron bitterly.

"Um, there's no money in this inheritance. The goblins were pretty smug about it" said Harry.

"They're a nasty lot" said Ron nodding.

"Yeah, I mean Ragnok said 'There's no vault, and even if there was we wouldn't open it'" said Harry, quoting.

"You talked to Ragnok" said Ron incredulously "You must be so rich mate, The manager only talks to the very top customers"

"He was pretty rude, basically threw me out after I opened the chest" said Harry.

"Oh" said Ron, freezing up.

Time passed.

"What's in the chest?" said Ron, who had calmed down.

"Oh just house rings and a scroll" said Harry.

"You got another house ring" said Ron, incredulously

"Er, yeah" said Harry "Mum's family tree is a bit unexpected" said Harry.

"What does the scroll say?" asked Ron.

"I dunno, I haven't read it" said Harry.

"Oh Harry, Mate, you've got to read the scroll in the creepy chest that's your sole inheritance from your mothers mysterious ancestors. Haven't you ever heard any of the stories. You know, scion of an ancient house, mysterious treasures" said Ron.

"Ragnok was very sarcastic about that," said Harry "Told me to stop reading romances"

"It's not like you're reading those girly castle romances though Harry" said Ron. "You're Harry Potter the-man-who-conquered. You practically are the character from those books."

"Those Harry potter books were bullshit" said Harry bitterly. "All they did was make legions of fangirls, and now there are only a few girls around that aren't stupid over the fame" said Harry.

Ron looked pensive.

"I've had to sort so many fangirl letters. Some girls wrote over and over again. It's creepy" said Harry.

"Like that pretty Greengrass Heiress" said Ron "Amiright, Amiright" he continued, waving both his hands to describe something vase shaped?

"Oh please, it's nothing like that., Daphne's cool" said Harry.

"Daphne, Daphne, you're in love with that Slytherin" said Ron accusingly.

"Slytherins aren't all bad" said Harry defensively.

"Uhuh, you're going to be Slytherin yourself at this rate." said Ron accusingly.

Harry stared at Ron, stopped and sniggered "Maybe" he finally said and laughed and shook his head.

Ron sniggered for a bit. "Go on, read the scroll" said Ron.

Harry sighed "Okay" said Harry. Harry drew his wand and intoned "Muffulatio".

"Now you cast a privacy spell" said Ron "Are you going to tell all about snogging Greengrass?" said Ron.

"No" said Harry, "I'm going to do this" he said , and touching the lock plate hissed "Hshsepsheshs"

Ron's eyes bugged out of his head and he went pale "That's dead creepy, having a parseltounge lock" said Ron, as the chest unlocked itself.

Harry's mouth turned down on one side as he reopened the chest and took out the scroll.

"So what did the ring look like" asked Ron as Harry unrolled the scroll.

"Oh you know, creepy snake ring" said Harry.

"So one of your ancestors was really proud of being in Slytherin, that's creepy" said Ron.

"You could say that" said Harry drily, starting reading.

_'Dear Descendant,_

_I, Salazar Slytherin, greatest of the founders of Hogwarts leave you this legacy._

_Firstly, my chamber of secrets at Hogwarts. You will find the passageways are marked with a small snake and open if you ask. Within the chamber, there is a statue of me, your illustrious ancestor._

_Recite 'speak to me Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four' and the statue will open and release my familiar. My familiar is a basilisk, intended to defend the castle if we are ever attacked by overwhelming force. Be careful with the basilisk. Behind the basilisk lair is my Hogwarts office. You will find my library there. Keep our family secrets, as our bloodline keeps the power of parseltounge._

_Secondly, the gift of parseltounge. It will be present in your children if they are worthy. While it is terrifying to others it is just talking with the snakes. I find larger snakes and dragons more interesting conversationalists. Once you reach your majority, my book on parseltounge will tell you more, but use it responsibly and do not drag our family name into the mud._

_Thirdly, my vault. The Goblins are untrustworthy creatures but they do have excellent security. Do not invite non-family to the vault and take care. Tell the security to sleep before entering._

_If the Goblins deny my vault exists, tell them "The debt is called in" and they will tell the truth. Sadly the debt will not pay other bills._

_I am proud to have been, and always will be Salazar Slytherin. Guile, cunning and ambition are our family virtues, and I have made the Hogwarts house of Slytherin to spread them to other families._

_Hogwarts is my legacy, you should always support it, and our goal of education for all magical children. I would be most displeased if you did not._

_Salazar Slytherin_

_Greatest of the Hogwarts Four._

_P.S. If someone like Herpo the foul starts killing people, with or without a Basilisk, kill them before they harm others. You are my descendant, you are more than capable._

Harry exhaled slowly. "Wow, that's heavy" said Harry.

"Bet they told you about a secret vault" said Ron.

"Well, yeah they did" said Harry. "Now Ron, I need to tell you about this, please be calm."

Ron's ears went instantly red. "Please be calm" said Ron "You're related to Malfoy aren't you" said Ron angrily.

"Well yes, he's my something cousin, because my great-great-aunt was a black and his mother is too" said Harry.

"Oh Merlins saggy y-fronts" said Ron "You're related to Malfoy" he said, disgustedly

"Ron, you are too, your family's got a Black in it too" said Harry.

"We what" said Ron, stunned

"Most, if not all families in the sacred twenty-eight have intermarried." said Harry. "Really, except for Gaunts, they just kept marrying themselves and died out."

"How did you know that?" asked Ron

"Dumbledore told me about the Gaunts as part of the background on Tom Riddle" said Harry.

"So mum's family are related to one of the founders of Hogwarts" said Harry.

"Cor" said Ron. "Is it Griffindor, it is isn't it?" said Ron brightly.

"No, actually it's Slytherin" said Harry.

Ron went pale. "You couldn't be, you're not evil" he said.

"Mum's family tree goes back through a lot of squibs to Salazar Slytherin himself" said Harry. "It's how come I can speak parseltounge" he continued.

"But your Mum couldn't" said Ron

"It's complicated" said Harry. "Here read this letter" he turned the scroll around and offered it to Ron.

"There's nothing written there except some squiggly lines mate" said Ron.

"Oh" said Harry. "I guess it's written in parseltounge so only family can read it" he finished lamely.

"Uh, your conqueringness, your lunch order" said the waiter.

Harry looked up from Ron's blotchy face. The waiter was hovering with a plate of pancakes.

Harry rolled up the scroll and popped it back into the chest,waved his wand and cancelled the privacy spell.

"Just put the plate down, thanks" said Harry.

"I'll leave you to eat your evil pancakes and evil ice cream." said Ron.

"Ron I'm not evil, Salazar Slytherin wasn't evil. He just liked ambition and cunning" said Harry.

"Yeah whatever" said Ron and left huffily.

Harry sighed and started to eat his pancakes and ice-cream.

Harry's attention solely on food and drink, he started when someone nearby spoke up "Hey Potter?"

Harry looked up from his pancakes with a start.

His brows furrowed at the sight of a brown haired young woman in expensive robes. She was standing just behind the chair Ron had vacated several pancakes ago looking at him expectantly.

"Miss Greengrass?" he said after a pause.

Miss Greengrass smiled briefly "Astoria" said said and sat down. "You shouldn't eat that, you'll get fat. Give it to me" she said forcefully.

Harry froze, then smiled woodenly. "Ah" he said , and pushed the plate over to his pushy table guest.

Astoria grabbed fresh cutlery form the basket on the table, perched a napkin on her lap and started to take small portions of pancake and ice-cream.

Harry rested his hand on the table.

"You've surprised father" said Astoria. Harry's face reddened a bit.

"Hah! you are embarrassed" said Astoria.

"I'm not doing anything" said Harry.

"My sister likes you" said Astoria blandly. "She apparently doesn't think you're pompous, too old or creepy" she continued.

"Dear father," she continued, between bites of pancake and ice-cream "Was a little surprised to get your letter." She swallowed. "HE didn't know you'd been talking with my dear sister"

"Mostly about fireworks" said Harry defensively "My sort-of-aunt said I needed to contact your parents so nobody was guessing"

"Your sort-of-aunt" asked Astoria ?

"Andromeda Tonks nee Black" said Harry. "her grandson Teddy is my godson, and I help out" he said.

"That's wearing your Lord Black hat" said Astoria, inspecting Harry's hands.

"Black, Potter, hey what's that snakey one" asked Astoria. "Has Daphne given you her house graduation ring to wear or something" she said earnestly "That's so sweet."

"No, that's my Slytherin head of house ring" said Harry.

Astoria stopped eating, dropping the fork with a clang.

"Are you saying you're the head of the House of Slytherin" said Astoria, looking suddenly scared.

"And Black, and Potter" said Harry. "It's messy and complicated" he continued.

"And you're my sisters date to my wedding" said Astoria. "Mum will have kittens trying to work out precedence" she said "It's hard enough with you being Lord Black" she said.

"It's hard to BE Lord Black and Lord Potter. Being Lord Slytherin, is a new thing for me" said Harry. "Though I do have a nose" he quipped.

"You're not how I expected you'd be" said Astoria apologetically.

"Well, I have a nose" said Harry, trying again.

Astoria looked a bit confused.

Not an arrogant glory hound?" suggested Harry cynically.

"Well, er, no" said Astoria, looking around.

"I started out being the-boy-who-lived for something I didn't do; It was my mother who set up the protection that kept me alive." said Harry. "Since then, well I did a lot of the things, but because I had to. He kept trying to kill me, I kept fighting back"

"I saw the fireworks" said Astoria.

"My memory" said Harry softly.

"What are your intentions towards my sister?" asked Astoria brightly.

"I've been asked to be her dance partner at your wedding." said Harry.

"You're attending as Lord Black" said Astoria, slightly crossly.

"And I'm there as staff; I'll be setting off the fireworks for you" said Harry.

"You do fireworks" said Astoria puzzled. "I mean, Weasleys fireworks are the best, but you're the man-who-conquered."

"And I like fireworks, and I'm part owner of Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes." said Harry.

"What about Kettle, the boy at the shop that sells fireworks" said Astoria "He set off the Fireworks for the end of the war?"

"Would miss like some shooting stars with that" said Harry in Kettle's voice.

"You're KETTLE" said Astoria incredulous "But he's just a servant!"

"I was raised as less than a house elf" said Harry bitterly.

"But you're Harry Potter, you grew up in castle surrounded by Magical friends and had adventures and tamed dragons" said Astoria, stopping as she saw the look on Harry's face.

"Raised by mean muggles who hated magic" said Harry.

"But you're the boy-who-lived" she said weakly.

"It's all those books. They're made up. What people want to hear" ground out Harry staring at the table.

"Oh I'm so sorry" said Astoria, her eyes watering.

"And now I'm a Lord, and your sister informs me , my disguise glamour's are rubbish." said Harry looking up, fists clenched.

"She knows about Kettle?" said Astoria, incredulous.

"She's known for ages" said Harry.

"But she keeps going back for fireworks" said Astoria.

"I think she like fireworks"said Harry.

Astoria snorted. "She's practically a pyromaniac." she scoffed.

"Every time someone has a fireworks display, off she goes to their party" said Astoria. "Honestly she has no social discrimination at all, if there's fireworks, off she goes"

Harry laughed.

"So what are your intentions?" said Astoria more pointedly.

"To ensure that your parents don't think I'm trying to steal your sister without a bride price" said Harry.

"What?" said Astoria.

"Aunt Andromeda raised the point that my actions with your sister could be seen in that way, so communications needed to be made" said Harry.

"So you don't fancy her?" asked Astoria. Harry blushed.

"Oh you do" chortled Astoria. "This is going to be so fun" she clapped.

Harry banged his head on the table "Somebody kill me now" he moaned.

"Oh about that" said Astoria, interrupting Harry's pity party.

"How DO you survive multiple killing curses?" she asked.

Harry sat up, taking on an angry mien. "That's family magic" said Harry firmly.

"What kind of family magic protects against the killing curse, I mean really, even as the descendant of Salazar Slytherin, that's a bit much" said Astoria.

Harry's reached into his shirt and scowled. Diagon alley darkened suddenly as if a cloud had gone in front of the sun, then kept darkening to a twilight like pall. Harry spoke slowly "That is family magic that I do not discuss" he said, his breath clouding as the temperature plummeted.

Astoria looked terrified. "How are you doing this" she asked, squeakily, looking at Harry who was shadowed even in the darkness.

"Family magic" said Harry. "Run along" he continued. "I've got to go give Ragnok a piece of my mind"

Astoria stood up and scurried away towards the Leaky Cauldron. Nobody else in the alley she passed seemed at all perturbed.

The Alley lightened and the temperature returned to normal, and Harry left the table.

**-==0==-**

****Gringotts Bank,Directors Office****

"Ragnok, The Debt of Slytherin is due now" said Harry angrily.

Ragnok stared at Harry. "Lord Slytherin" he said and nodded.

"So can I visit my other vault now" said Harry still irritated.

"We won't open it" said Ragnok.

"It wouldn't be safe if you did" said Harry.

-==0==-

****The under-mines of Gringotts****

The mine-cart stopped in the dark, ancient tunnel.

The doors opposite had a snake carved on them. The plaque on the lintel read '37 Slytherin'

Harry nodded graciously to the goblin driver, and got out, carrying the lantern.

"Back up the tracks around the next bend" said Harry casually "The vault defences are dangerous"

Harry walked up to the vault doors and staring at the snake on the doors said "Open".

The doors opened slowly outwards. Harry stepped to the side and hissed into the vault "Sleep". After a pause there was a strange clanking sound that stopped with a loud clonk.

Harry walked into the vault and brass lamps, in the shape of serpents lit to illuminate the vault.

The vault was large, but broken up by broad stone walls. All around the room were man-sized metal statues of snakes. There was, predictably, no gold visible.

Harry deposited the little chest in the vault near the doors, tucked against the wall.

Along the sides of the room were rows of jars as tall as a man. Harry opened the lid of the nearest jar. Inside were stacked galleons. Harry shrugged and slowly checked all the jars.

Finally Harry left the vault. Outside the vault Harry hissed into the vault, then hissed at the doors.

The doors closed.

"Goblin, come back now." called Harry.

The mine-cart came back slowly.

"I need to remove money from this vault, but Goblins can't enter it safely. I'll need a bottomless money sack for the operation." said Harry.

The goblin grinned exposing sharp teeth and pulled a sack out of a locker in the front of the mine cart. "You can't keep the sack, property of Gringotts" said the goblin.

"Well, you go back up around the corner and I'll put the treasure in the vault into this sack so I can put it in one of my vaults that are accessible" said Harry.

**-==0==-**

****Grimmauld place, night-time.****

Harry's bathroom; it's tiled in black and white tiles. Harry lies soaking in the claw-footed bath. He looks tired, his eyes are closed.

Kreacher appears with a pop.

Harry's eyes open. "What is it Kreacher?"

"Master had an owl come with a letter." said Kreacher.

"Couldn't it wait" said Harry, tiredly.

"Kreacher thinks this letter is important to master" said Kreacher.

Harry looked at the tasteful envelope Kreacher was holding.

"Oh all right, give it here" said Harry.

Kreacher handed over the envelope.

Harry looked at it, it was a familiarly tasteful, expensive parchment envelope. The name had been written in green ink, in a hurried swish "Harry Potter". Harry turned it over, the seal on the back was red wax, with a small G seal impression. "Oh, Greengrass" said Harry.

Harry opened the envelope and pulled out the parchment letter which expanded into multiple sheets as he pulled it out.

_'Harry Potter,_

_You had the cheek to write to my Father asking for permission to court me._

_My mother has not laughed so much in years._

_My brat of a sister is in thinks it's hysterically funny.._

_My father is pointedly not laughing at me._

_His letter is included._

_You prat._

_Daphne Greengrass_

_P.S Do NOT scare Astoria like that._

Harry shuffled the sheets "Kreacher" he called. Kreacher reappeared.

"Take this letter and put it on my desk, I'm getting out of the bath." said Harry.

Kreacher took the paperwork and bowing, disappeared with a pop.

-==0==-

****Grimmauld place, ******Harry's Bedroom soon afterwards.**

Harry pulled on his pyjamas and got the paperwork from the desk, and went to bed.

He started on the second parchment, which was clearly of different materiel, ink and writer.

_'Lord Harry Black Potter,_

_I am not in the habit of controlling my daughter's love-lives._

_However I appreciate your letter and it has made matters clear to myself and my lady wife._

_You therefore have my approval to crush yourself on the rocky shores of my eldest daughters affections, much as many other young men have tried and failed._

_If you were, Merlin forfend to succeed in wooing Daphne, I would welcome someone so brave into our family. You many have won against he-who-shall-not-be-named, but she-who-isn't-dating is a more difficult opponent._

_Sincerely_

_Cyrus Greengrass.'_

"Why would Cyrus Greengrass write that" wondered Harry aloud. "I'm an idiot, I can ask an expert."

Harry pulled out a dressing gown, put on slippers and took the whole bundle downstairs to the lords study.

He sat down in the leather armchair and put the paperwork on the desk. He coughed gently.

The painting on the nearest wall, of a Black family matron woke up

"What are you doing dressed so informally" asked Drusilla Black (1811-1926).

"It is late, I received a letter just before bed, and I have no guests in the house" said Harry.

"What is so important to send a letter so late" asked Drusilla.

"The letter is from Miss Daphne Greengrass, eldest daughter of the Greengrass family." said Harry.

"So a reply to the letter you sent her father" said Drusilla. "Precisely" replied Harry.

"What do you need explained" asked Drusilla.

"A letter from her father, a reply to me is included." said Harry "I don't quite understand his letter".

"Hold it up so I can read it" said Drusilla. Harry waved his hand and the letter from Cyrus levitated into the painting's eyeline. Drusilla sniffed and read intently.

"How Droll" said Drusilla. "He has to write a letter his daughter can read, so it must be written to appeal to her, and still send you a message, or two. Can I see her letter" asked Drusilla

"Sure, it's not a love letter" said Harry. "I should hope not" said Drusilla stiffly.

Harry levitated the letter from Daphne into Drusilla's eyeline, and waited.

And waited.

Drusilla spoke "That girl is rude and disobedient. Had she been one of my daughters..."

Harry cut Drusilla off. "That girl is a young woman who has been through a war, who I have had several conversations with, who is pleasant to dance with and funny."

"So you like her" said Drusilla. "A love match" she said, sneering somewhat.

"Look, I only wrote the letter to her father in the first place because I'm her dance partner at her sisters wedding to Draco Malfoy and Andromeda thought I needed to make sure her parents weren't offended, or had to guess what was going on."  
"You're her dance partner at her Sisters wedding" asked Drusilla pointedly.

"I explained all this last week" said Harry. Drusilla made dismissive waving motions with her hand.

Harry remembered that magical paintings didn't learn like people, like the one of Sir Cadogan, who learnt very little.

"She talked to me at the Ministry awards ball after I got my order of Merlin, She told me I was coming at work one day." said Harry.

"You got an order of Merlin" asked Drusilla. "Yes, for defeating a dark lord" said Harry, tiredly.

"You really are clueless" said Drusilla. "Sniff the envelope" she commanded.

"What" said Harry.

"Just do as you are told" said Drusilla.

Harry picked up the parchment envelope and sniffed it. "It smells of hot wax, oh and flowers."

"Does it smell like the young lady perhaps" said Drusilla laconically.

"Er, yes it does" said Harry, sniffing the envelope again.

"Then smell the letter from her" said Drusilla. "Really are you a bit slow? " she asked rhetorically.

Harry picked up the short letter from Daphne and tentatively sniffed it. His eyes widened and he held it closer to his nose and sniffed again. "It smells like, when I was dancing closer and we almost" said Harry.

"I thought so. She has put her hair product on the envelope and her eau-de-cologne on the letter." said Drusilla. "The message is : she is annoyed by the laughter of her family but still likes you"

"And if you missed the obvious second message, she did not say you were not her partner at her sisters wedding." Drusilla paused.

"Tell me, Mister Potter, who is the typical male partner of a a woman at her sister wedding?" asked Drusilla.

"Er, her boyfriend" said Harry "But we're not dating or anything" he protested.

"Not yet" said Drusilla.

"we haven't even been on a date yet" said Harry.

"And since you only just got her fathers consent, that is entirely proper." said Drusilla.

"But If we'd dated at Hogwarts, er, we would have had lots of dates" said Harry.

"And you did not date her at Hogwarts" said Drusilla "And I would hazard a guess that she did not date anyone at Hogwarts either" she continued.

"Well, she was a bit, on the sidelines" said Harry.

"The unmarried eldest daughter of sacred twenty eight member without her fathers consent. She did what she was told to: looked to her studies." said Drusilla.

"I think things are bit different these days to when you were alive" said Harry.

"The fundamentals are determined by politics, perception and risk. They have not changed" said Drusilla. "Any Witch can stop any young man with her wand. Potions and charms prevent indiscretions ruining lives" she continued. "Public perception cannot be changed by magic."

Harry furrowed his brows for a while. "So perception is the problem" he said.

"Were you dropped on your head often?" asked Drusilla.

Harry looked at the stack of paper on the desk and realised there were more than two sheets of parchment. "There are more than two sheets of parchment" said Harry.

"What of it?" said Drusilla. "I was sure when I took them out of the envelope, that there were only two, and they enlarged as they came out" said Harry.

"Clever girl" said Drusilla "She has good grasp of postal charms."

"Postal charms are a thing" questioned Harry? "Oh you are so backwards" said Drusilla.

"Read the extra sheets" instructed Drusilla.

Harry picked up the third sheet, which was written in different hand in pink ink.

_'Dear Harry, Lord Slytherin_

_You have really upset the beehive here._

_Mum and dad have gone a bit spare. Dear sister is going Slytherin green._

_(Good for you)_

_I think the thought that she might end up Lady Slytherin is a bit much for her._

_She can't stop ranting about you keeping secrets from her._

_It hasn't been this much fun here in ages._

_It's actually fun to have something else other than wedding planning to think about._

_I'm not sure how Draco is going to take this, but a little more humility would make him an even better husband for me._

_Hugs_

_Astoria.'_

"Oh dear, it's from Daphne's little sister" said Harry. "Oh really" said Drusilla. "Show me".

Harry levitated the letter form Astoria up to the paintings eyeline. He only sighed heavily once.

"What a delightful girl" said Drusilla. "Are you sure you want the other one" she asked.

"Astoria is fine in small doses" said Harry.

"You've met her recently?" asked Drusilla.

"I was having lunch and she sat down and we got to talking, and she discovered I was lord Slytherin." said Harry. "She said her sister likes me" said Harry.

"And you undoubtedly messed the conversation up" said Drusilla.

"She stared asking about family magics" said Harry.

"And you fell on her like an angry hippogriiff" replied Drusilla.

"I did get a bit angry, and I might have used a family magic." said Harry.

"What did you do" said Drusilla, "I made it dark" said Harry reaching into his shirt, and the room darkened to almost abyssal blackness and cold.

"Whatever that is you are doing, it's not family magic" said Drusilla nervously.

"It's not Black family magic" said Harry. "I have family magic from elsewhere" he said pointedly, and the lamps flared briefly black.

"Perhaps you might avoid scaring the life out of your prospective sister-in-law" said Drusilla nervously.

"Oh don't worry," said Harry "There's no risk of her dying." he said pointedly.

"There seems to be another couple of parchments" said Drusilla.

_'Lord Harry Slytherin Black Potter,_

_Greetings young man. While you present a signal difficulty in terms of protocol,_

_Both my Husband and I welcome your presence at our younger Daughters wedding._

_I am pleased to see Daphne finally finding a young man that can sustain her interest._

_You letter to Cyrus was evocative of manners our parents might have found de-reguir._

_As my maternal family is not __English__, I found it refreshingly familiar._

_You certainly have my approval to make dear Daphne blush. Your dances with her at the awards ball was clearly satisfactory; I did observe you having an animated and enjoyable conversation._

_Best Regards_

_Erzsebet Greengrass nee_ Báthory_._

"Oh no, It's from Daphne's mother" cried Harry, going pink. Wordlessly he levitated it to where Drusilla could read it.

Drusilla laughed. "Oh you've made a good impression here my Lord. She'd measuring you for tableware in her minds eye." Drusilla paused "Báthory… they're Hungarian… aristocracy , they used to own a lot of Hungary." Drusilla nodded "Your young lady has an interesting, and rather good bloodline."

"Good bloodline" said Harry nervously.

"Oh yes, your young lady's mother is named after one of her more notorious ancestress, she was accused of bathing in virgins blood. Before the Statute of Secrecy, of course." said Drusilla airily.

"I'll just read the next one" said Harry quickly.

_'Harry Potter, Lord Slytherin Black Potter,_

_You really are an arithmantic series of secrets. You're Lord Slytherin as well._

_You really need to spend more time telling me stories and less time feeding my sister._

_If you have more socially awkward secrets you must tell me first._

_Remember your dancing shoes_

_Daphne Greengrass'_

"Huh, she sent a second letter" said Harry, and quickly picked the parchment up and sniffed it. Harry smiled and breathed deeply of the parchment again.

Drusilla spoke "That is Interesting. This must have been a partially coordinated post", she waved her hand in a vaguely summoning gesture.

Harry levitated Daphne's latest letter to Drusilla. Drusilla read and laughed. "I take back my criticism of the young woman. She is perfectly reasonable. She just have just been rather irritated by her family's behaviour when she wrote the first, visible letter." said Drusilla.

"So what should I do" said Harry.

"You've made a good impression on everyone, for all that your courting of Miss Greengrass is only starting." Drusilla paused. "Miss Greengrass requests some dates."

"Dates" said Harry nervously.

"A venue where you can talk, and there's no risk of scandal attaching to either of you." said Drusilla.

"So; like Society parties" guessed Harry. "No" said Drusilla "Something where you aren't expected to talk to other people, but can be seen to be behaving respectably" sniffed Drusilla.

"That sounds like when I talked to her sister over lunch at Florean Fortescues' shop in Diagon Alley." said Harry.

"Capital!" said Drusilla. "I assume Fortescues is a shop that serves luncheon" said Drusilla.

"It's an ice-cream shop actually. They do pancakes and light lunches too" said Harry.

"A pity that you're not in plain view at a lunch" said Drusilla.

"I usually use the cafe tables outside" volunteered Harry.

"That is perfect" said Drusilla. "Find some more venues like that to not bore your young lady."

Harry put the letters back into a neat pile, took the envelope too and went back to bed. Muttering about controlling old dead relatives once he was out of earshot of paintings.

**-==0==-**

****Snatchit, Grabbit and Runne, Lawyers,Their office, afternoon.****

It's wood panelled, dark and stuffy. A middle-aged witch sits at a reception desk, working on a parchment.

Harry enters the office wearing a cloak with the hood up. He lowers the hood, once the door is closed.

"Harry Potter, here to see ... " Harry consulted his note "Phiddeous Grabbit"

The middle-aged witch behind the desk boggles a bit at Harry Potter, the-man-who-conquered, then checked a wooden abacus-like device on her desk

"Mr Grabbit is ready for you now, Mr Potter" she said.

Grabbit's office

"Phiddeous Grabbit, Mr Potter, so pleased to see you" said Phiddeous Grabbit, a portly wizard in dark robes with a comb-over of brown hair, he was glad-handing Harry enthusiastically. Grabbit's office was lined with wood-panels with one bookcase of severe looking tomes behind the desk.

"What can we at Snatchit, Grabbit and Runne do for you" said Grabbit.

"I find myself in an unusual situation" said Harry, and held out his hands, palm sides down. Grabbit looked at Harry's hands.

After a moment, Grabbit's attention was drawn to the signet rings. "Is that, er, well that's Black, and that I suppose is Potter"

"Correct" said Harry.

"The, er, snakey one . I d-don't recognise " said Grabbit.

"Slytherin" said Harry.

"I thought you were in Griffindor house" said Grabbit, sounding a little lost.

"This is the lords seal for the house of Slytherin" said Harry. "Inheritance from my Mothers family actually" said Harry forcefully.

"Oh Merlin" said Grabbit going pale and sinking into his chair.

"The wizengamot I can handle, I've had two seats for years, and three votes, well; for a month or so." said Harry. "My aunt-ish Andromeda suggested that I get a lawyer to clarify what Matrimonial Law is surrounding multiple houses" finished Harry darkly.

"Yes, " said Grabbit speculatively. "A research problem" he said enthusiastically.

"I'd like to know before I end up legally forced to marry multiple persons" said Harry. "I have had a bad time with binding magical contracts that I don't know about".

"Erh" said Grabbit, grimacing. "We will research this for you, er, Lord Black-Potter." said Grabbit. "With the utmost discretion"

"That's why I came to Snatchit, Grabbit and Runne."

-==0==-

****Diagon Alley****

**It's afternoon, the alley is busy but not full of people.**

Harry closed the door to Snatchit Grabbit and Runne and started walking back to the public floo point.

Ahead of him there were the cracks of apparation. Harry drew his wand and tensed up under his hooded cloak.

Then the screaming started, along with the bangs of blasting curses.

Harry ran towards the sound of violence.

A shop selling parchment was on fire, the multipaned windows broken.

Further forward there were black cloaked people casting blasting curses facing away from Harry.

On the cobbles lay crumpled people, some bleeding.

Harry took aim at one of the bigger black cloaked people and cast "bombarda".

The red jet hit the black robed figure with a boom and the cloaked figure smashed to the ground, blood splattering everywhere.

Within moments the other black robed persons had turned and revealed their white masks.

Harry dodged a red spell, then a nasty purple jet. 'Death eaters' thought Harry. "Fuck you guys" he cried and cast "bombarda maxima". The fat red jet hit the centre death-eater and they exploded into a red cloud. The surrounding death eaters were cut down by the blast.

The remaining windows of the nearest store were broken.

Harry took a deep breath then started casting "stupefy" over and over again, stunning all the downed forms.

Further down the alley, people were peering out of shops. In the distance red robed figures cracked into view.

There was a sudden loud voice "Aurors!"

Harry turned his head; still hooded.

"Aurors! Put your wand on the ground and lie down with your hands on the back of your head" roared the unnaturally loud voice from everywhere at once.

Harry stilled, wand hand still outstretched.

"Aurors! Put your wand on the ground" repeated the voice "This is your last warning"

Harry lay down on the ground, putting his wand down and put his hands on the back of his head.

Seconds later magical ropes bound his hands and legs.

Harry lay, his hood covering his face pressed into the cobbles for a long time.

Red robed Aurors were filtering through the crowd, all on the ground now, checking for injuries, portkeying injured people away, and body-binding suspects.

"Petrificus totalis" someone cast and Harry locked still.

"This one's hooded" said one of the Aurors near Harry.

They rolled Harry over.

"Bloody hell it's Harry Potter!" the Auror cried out, their brown eyes wide.

Aurors flocked over to Harry.

"Holy shit. Harry Potter" said another Auror.

"Get the captain" said the second Auror.

Harry lay on his back, hands stuck to the back of his head for another while.

Another Auror with deference from the Aurors turned up

"Mister Potter, what are you doing here?" asked the Auror Captain, a middle aged man greying with blue eyes.

Harry tried speak "mmm mmmm mmmmmm!" he mumbled.

"Finite incantaten" cast the Auror captain.

"I was coming to floo home from my lawyer further down the street when I heard apparation and then blasting curses."

"Edwards, take Mister Potters statement" said the Auror Captain.

A second Auror pulled out a quill and some parchment from their robes and set the magical quill recording on the parchment.

"What is your name?" asked the Auror.

"Harry James Potter" said Harry.

"Where do you live?" they asked.

Harry shook his head.

Edwards called out to the Auror Captain "Harry Potter won't answer questions"

Harry sighed.

"What were you doing here?" asked Edwards.

"I was coming to floo home from my lawyer further down the street when I heard apparation and then blasting curses."

"Who's your lawyer?" asked the Lawyer.

"I have two. This is my second Lawyer. Davies at Davies Wilkes is my main lawyer. My second lawyer is Phiddeous Grabbit at Snatchitt Grabbit and Runne."

Edwards gave Harry a very suspicious look.

The Auror captain came up to Edwards. "What's going on?"

"Harry Potter won't answer questions." said Edwards.

"What did you ask?" asked the Auror captain.

"Where do you live" said Edwards.

"Come on Mister Potter" said the Auror captain. "Just answer our questions so we can get your statement down, and you'll probably be free to go."

"Lord Slytherin Black Potter" said Harry.

The Auror captain looked at Harry "excuse me" they said "what do you say."

"You keep calling me Mister Potter. I'm Lord Slytherin Black Potter. I'm sore from being bound hand and foot and rolled over on cobblestones." said Harry, his face becoming impassive.

"And once you've made your statement, and we can ascertain that you aren't involved in this violence, you will be free to go" said the Auror Captain.

Harry looked ropeable "I was walking back to the public floo point from my second lawyer, the one I use for sensitive matters, when I heard apparation. Moments later I heard blasting curses and screams. I ran towards the trouble, seeing black cloaked persons casting curses. I cursed one with a blasting curse. They turned to see me, and I saw they were wearing death eater masks. They started firing spells at me; blasting and organ expelling I guess by the looks of it, so I fired a bombarda maxima at them, then stunned everyone. Then the Aurors turned up and I placed my wand on the ground and my hands on the back of my head."

The Auror captain blinked. "You took out eight persons, alone."

Harry sighed . "I'm Harry Potter. I kill dark lords. A dark-lord's leftovers I can take down quickly."

The Auror captain looked at Harry "You're not us, not an Auror. Leave criminals to us."

"What's you're name Captain" asked Harry.

"Price" said Captain Price.

"You do know I have four Wizengamot votes, right?" asked Harry.

"Don't threaten Aurors" said Price evenly.

Harry lay there.

Time passed, the injured were all taken away , the dead removed, and then an Auror portkeyed Harry away.

Harry reappeared in a interrogation room. He was quickly stunned and when he awake he was sitting at the table, chained to it. He sighed.

Hours later Harry's lawyer Derek Davies opened the interrogation room door.

"Lord Slytherin" said Davies, in rumpled robes.

"Davies. Good to see you" said Harry.

Davies came in and sat down. "The Aurors are holding you until they get a complete statement" said Davis.

Harry sighed "I won't tell them where I live"

Davis coughed "Maybe you should," he said.

Harry grimaced "I live under a fidelus charm. I can't tell anyone where I live. I'm not the secret keeper."

Davis's eyes widened "I didn't know that was a thing" he said.

Harry shrugged. "Had one since ninety four, one way or another"

Davis looked at his parchment. "They really want their form filled in."

Harry yawned. "Look, I want to go home and get some sleep. Floo Kingsley and tell him what's going on. He'll sort it out"

Davis looked at Harry "Floo who?"

"Kingsley Shacklebolt" Harry said. "He'll fix this up"

Davis looked like he was going to choke. "You want me to floo call the minister of magic at nine o'clock at night. I don't know him, I'm just a civil lawyer"

Harry sighed "well, can you get me a cell with a bed?"

**-==0==-**

****Gaol cell, Ministry of Magic, Department of Magical Law Enforcement.****

Harry awoke from a stunner on a cot in a jail cell

"Good work Davis" said Harry and lay back and went to sleep.

He awoke to find a tray of food and an Auror sitting in a chair watching him.

Harry sat up and took the tray and drank the water and ate some bread.

"Can I go yet?" he asked the Auror.

The Auror shook his head.

Harry ate some more "Go tell your bosses I want to go home. Either willingly, or I'll do this the hard way. I'm Lord Slytherin and Lord Black and Lord Potter. Don't make this more difficult than it needs to be."

The Auror got up and with a knock, left. The cell door slammed and locked behind him.

Harry found the small drain hole in the floor and pissed into it.

The he sat down on the bed and waited.

After another hour the door opened and Percy Weasley came in wearing pressed robes.

"Harry" said Percy.

"The door better be leading me home" said Harry dully.

"Er, yes, well, you can leave now" said Percy, wringing his hands.

"Thank you Percy, you've been welcome" said Harry. "My Lawyer is Derek Davies, can you send him a memo on how to get Harry out of Auror holding cells. Oh and maybe get the head of the DMLE to tell the Aurors to be careful with me"

Percy looked at Harry "But there were no, difficulties" said Percy.

Harry looked at Percy "I nearly lost my temper. Don't make me have to get nasty"

"Er Yes, I'll, um, make sure DMLE has some new procedures" said Percy.

"You do that" said Harry. "I'm going home for a shower and a rest."


	8. Harry Darcy?

**Chapter Eight: Harry Darcy?**

**Harry's Bedroom, Late Morning.**

Harry got out of bed. He scratched and stretched then sat down at his desk.

He took a quill and carefully wrote a letter.

_'Miss Daphne Greengrass,_

_Could I interest you in lunch at Florean Fortescues ?_

_Harry Potter.'_

-==0==-

****A Dance school in London.****

**There is a reception desk, currently unattended and a lot of signs and notices on the walls. There's a cardboard clock on the top of the desk. It says next class ends 11am.**

Harry Potter, wearing a jacket over a collared shirt and chinos walks into the reception.

He waits, and after a while, a rush of small and not so small girls in leotards and legwarmers, with jackets and boots come flooding past in a noisy, giggling, staring rush. Harry waits.

Eventually a tall thin woman in culottes and a loose blouse comes to the desk.

"Yes, how can I help you" says the woman.

"Harry Potter" says Harry. "Janet Foxe-Smith" says the woman.

"Well I would like to learn to waltz and a number of other ballroom dances." said Harry.

"We have evening classes once a week" said Janet helpfully.

"I, ah need to learn to dance for a number of important social engagements" said Harry "I have a month or two, but I can spend as much time per day as it takes. Cost isn't really an issue" said Harry.

"Social engagements" said Janet dubiously.

"Formal balls. I've inherited my fathers title, and another from my godfather, and well it's a bit of a mess really".

"You've inherited multiple titles" said Janet, looking at Harry sharply.

"And I need to dance convincingly." said Harry. "I don't work, and moneys not a problem" he continued.

"Private lessons would be two hundred pounds per day." said Janet.

"How much for a month and a half then ?" said Harry. "I don't mind training as hard as is practical."

"I'm sorry, but Harry, did you just get out of the armed forces?" asked Janet.

Harry looked around blankly for a second. "Something like that" he said.

Janet looked at the wiry, very alert, yet casual young man. Who was going to pay thousands to learn to dance better, who already moved like… almost a dancer. Who'd been in… something like the armed forces until very recently. Who had small scars on his hands, his neck…

"Eight thousand pounds, your lordship" said Janet.

"Ah.. that's,.. sorry, haven't used pounds in a while " said Harry. Janet's eyes opened wider.

"Would you like that in US dollars perhaps?" asked Janet.

"Sorry, drawing a blank on those right now" said Harry. "I'll use my card" he said and took a small, black metal card from his well-worn leather wallet. Janet took the unfamiliar, black metal credit card and billed it for eight thousand pounds. Her bankcard reader beeped happily.

"I can start today" said Harry.

**-==0==-**

****A bar in London, a private nook. Two women sit, holding wine glasses.****

"So Darling, I had this young man come by the studio today, turns out he's inherited his fathers title and needs dance lessons. He paid with the strangest little black credit card. It went through fine, but I've never seen one before" said Janet Foxe-Smith.

"Darling!" said Her friend, who had masses of curly auburn hair. "That's a titanium AMEX. They're only for… very well endowed individuals"

"He did mention having a second title from his godfather" said Janet.

"Two titles and as rich as a sheikh; Where DO I find this man?" said her friend.

"He's a bit young for you Love, and I think he just got out of the military" said Janet, making air quotes around 'military'.

"How delightful, If you want help teaching him the tango, I'm ready" said Auburn.

"He's asked to learn mostly older formal dances" said Janet. "He moves well, but his first lesson was pretty poor. He apologised a lot."

"Sigh" said Auburn.

"Well I wouldn't say he was a nice young man" said Janet. "So many scars; on his hands and neck"

Auburn shuddered "He doesn't sound like James Bond at all!" she exclaimed.

"He's a bit wiry to be an action hero" said Janet, skulling her glass. "And he's only five-seven. Far too short."

-==0==-

****Hogwarts, the entrance hall****

Harry Potter arrives wearing tidy clothes and a half-robe.

Minerva McGonagall stands in her usual attire, dark green robes and pointed hat.

"Harry, Good to see you" she says, smiling.

"Headmistress McGonagall" says Harry, nodding.

"What brings you here." said McGonagall "Are you going to come back and finish school?"

Harry smiled stiffly. "Sorry Headmistress, but I'm rather busy these days. I do need to go visit" Harry stopped talking.

McGonagall looked at Harry. "What are you up to?" she asked stiffly.

Harry grinned. "Busted" said Harry. "I really am Slytherin's heir. My ancestor left some books in his office, that I need to recover."

McGonagall laughed "The Daily Prophet didn't know quite what to make of that" she laughed.

"So with your permission I'll open the chamber of secrets, and recover some books from the office." said Harry.

"As you're one of the few people that can open it, why don't you leave it open, and we can change the bathroom into something else." said McGonagall.

"An unique historical exhibit" said Harry "You might charge admittance out of term time. The money would help with rebuilding." he winked at a surprised McGonagall.

Harry walked with McGonagall to the second floor girls bathroom.

McGonagall waved a wand at the door and the label on the door now read "Foyer to Chamber of Secrets. Admission by appointment."

Harry opened the door and walked in.

McGonagall walked in and muttered something, waving her wand. The toilet stalls disappeared, replaced with couches against the wall.

Harry walked to the right sink and hissed to it. The false tap glowed ,spun and the sink disappeared into the floor.

McGonagall snorted "Hmm" and with a single transfiguration, removed all the remaining sinks and plumbing. "Nobody uses this one, due to Myrtle Warren" said McGonagall.

Myrtle floated up out of one of the couches, clearly confused. "What's going on" asked the ghostly girl.

"Miss Warren, you're getting a better memorial" said McGonagall and transfigured the mirror above the open hole into a painting of Myrtle, as a live girl. A brass plaque explained her name and death.

Myrtle sobbed "Oh thank you Headmistress" she said.

Harry pointed his wand at the open hole and cast a spell "frustrageo".

McGonagall laughed "Clever idea, Mister Potter" she said. "A mechanism jinx, the sink can't close now".

"I think you can probably transfigure the sink to not work" said Harry. "But for now it's locked open". He looked into the hole and hissed twice. Stairs slid out of the side of the pipe and lights appeared. "Should have thought of that" said Harry. "Salazar Slytherin didn't side down a pipe."

"Do you know anything about your ancestor?" asked McGonagall as they set off down the stairs.

"He was a very proud man, and cared deeply about educating the young" said Harry. "Many of his instructions to me as his descendant were, regrettably moot"

McGonagall coughed "And what do you mean?" she asked in her Scottish brogue.

"The basilisk was his familiar and intended to be a last line of defence of Hogwarts in the event we were ever attacked." said Harry. "Riddle corrupted that, like most things he touched".

"I liked the statues" said McGonagall. "good old Peirtum locomotor" she mused. "It wakes all the statues and armour and they defend the castle. But we were over-matched"

"If I'd seem my ancestors scroll, and Riddle hadn't corrupted the Basilisk, the battle would have been very different." said Harry sadly. "He left instructions, orders really. I have to stop anyone who makes you-know-what's like Herpo the foul."

McGonagall started. "That's a lot to ask" she said.

"Inheritances come with responsibilities" said Harry.

They reached the bottom of the stairs.

Harry and McGonagall cast vanishing spells and soon there weren't piles of bones in the way.

"We'll leave some in the corner there" said McGonagall pointed her wand to the near corner that wasn't on the way to anywhere.

Harry looked at her blankly.

"So people can see what it was like… without walking in the mess." said McGonagall, waving her wand and conjuring up a pair of brass posts and a red rope to bar access to the bones.

"What will we do with the basilisk" asked Harry?

"We could harvest it for potions ingredients" said McGonagall. "I don't think basilisks or the venom have been available in quantity in a long time."

"Well, get someone to harvest it, and sell it." said Harry.

"You will need to receive a percentage" said McGonagall.

"Er, I guess so" said Harry.

"You're getting fifty percent, Mister Potter" said McGonagall. "You've got a future ahead of you"

Headmistress McGonagall didn't react well to the sight of the Basilisk.

Harry found himself holding her arm, helping her stay upright. "My Goodness" she said. "It's huge"

"It looked bigger when I was twelve" said Harry, and regretted the statement immediately. It was about sixty feet long, and dark green.

The mouth of the basilisk was missing several teeth; Harry recalled Hermione and Ron had taken them.

The Headmistress muttered something in a language Harry didn't understand.. but suspected was Scottish. And probably rude, by the way she spat some of the words.

Harry walked over to the statue of Salazar Slytherin, pleased the door in the mouth was open. In retrospect, he wondered if the mouth opening as a door, and the statue being a bit… well monkey like wasn't an elaborate prank by his ancestor.

**-==0==-**

****Chamber of Secrets, By the open statues mouth,****

Harry walked up the tunnel into the office. "You can come in" said Harry.

"Oh I though you had family business to conduct" said McGonagall.

"I'm starting to understand why everyone is so polite about family magics" said Harry.

McGonagall laughed "So my poor little orphan Gryffindor is learning to be a member of a magical family finally."

The office was big enough to hold a three bookcases, a desk, a fireplace, a potions workbench in the corner and a very odd cross-legged wooden chair. Harry reached into his pocket and took out a miniature trunk which he put on the floor. With a tap of his wand it expanded to be a trunk four times the size of a school trunk.

"You came prepared" said McGonagall smiling.

"I've had a lot of practice" said Harry, concentrating. With a wave of his wand, the trunk opened, and the books lifted off the shelves and flew neatly into the trunk.

"I hope you'll be returning at least copies of those books?" said McGonagall.

"I'll return two sets, one to go back in here, the other for the library." said Harry.

"The ones for in here can be blank, it will stop people wanting to take them home." said McGonagall.

"I will have to leave the pages blank on any books that are family magics" said Harry.

"I agree" said McGonagall, nodding.

"You know, we could re-publish these books" said Harry. "You can have them for sale up in the foyer after people have taken the tour. And also through Flourish and Blotts"

"Where did you get that idea" asked McGonagall.

"It would be like a muggle art gallery" said Harry.

"When did you visit an art gallery" asked McGonagall.

"I was recently researching some… possible outings" said Harry blushing.

McGonagall' lips twitched then she spoke. "I do like the idea. We can use any source of galleons. Repairs take so much time and money."

-==0==-

****Hogwarts grounds.****

Harry is walking down the path from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade.

He gets to the gates and is just leaving when a cutting curse hits him in the upper right arm.

"Fuck" he cries, ducking and rolling to the side. He's bleeding badly.

A series of yellow and blue curses zip past Harry as he rolls about, his arm bleeding freely.

Harry reaches into his shirt and grabs hold of his medallion "Just fucking die!" he yells.

A doughnut-shaped circular pulse of black smoke blossoms from Harry and expands outwards silently.

The incoming spell-fire stops.

Harry rolls over onto his back. He gets his wand out and tears his dripping, blood-soaked shirt-sleeve off. There's a big wet hole in his upper arm. He takes his wand in his left hand and casts a spell onto the cut "episky".

The bleeding is reduced, by a little.

"Fuck" Harry swears again "Kreacher!" he calls.

With a pop, Kreacher appears. The house elf sways on his little feet.

"Master is hurt" says Kreacher, panting. Kreacher's not looking well himself, thought Harry.

"Can you patch me up" asks Harry.

Kreacher snaps his fingers and a large bandage wraps Harry's arm.

"Okay, give me a minute Kreacher" said Harry, and he reached , wincing into his shirt and pulled out his mokeskin pouch , and with much wincing, rummaged about, retrieving a potion, which he swigged.

He lay still on his back for a few minutes, then sat up.

"Great effort Kreacher" said Harry. "When you can, go home. I'm off to St Mungos"

"What about the bad wizards that attacked Master" asked Kreacher, who was sitting on the ground.

"Kreacher, dispose of them and remove the bloodstains" Harry said, standing up woozily.

"Master is a Proper Black" said Kreacher gleefully. He looked quite cheerful at the task.

Harry apparated away.

**-==0==-**

****St Mungos****

Harry appeared with a crack in the lobby and staggered.

He grimaced and went to see the welcome witch.

"Hi, duelling accident, I've taken a cutter to the arm" said Harry.

The Welcome witch looked at Harry.

"Yes, I'm Harry Potter" said Harry.

She touched a part of her lectern and a Green-robed healer appeared at a run.

"Merlin! It's Harry Potter" said the Healer.

"I've taken a cutter to the upper arm, Duelling accident" said Harry. "Bandaged but bleeding, I've had a blood replenishing potion."

The healer, a tall blond man with blue eyes frowned "You should have come straight away"

"I was bleeding a bit much" said Harry, as he was dragged down to a bed in a nearby room.

An hour later he was released with a pink scar on his arm.

-==0==-

****Harry's bedroom, afternoon,****

Harry, picked up the book he'd found from Salazar's library on parsel-tounge. "What's so important about this book" he murmured.

He read the book slowly, the language was archaic, and it was hand-written.

It was late at night when he stopped "Shit!" he exclaimed.

"Kreacher!" he yelled.

Kreacher appeared with a pop. "Yes master" he said. Kreacher looked very keen.

"Retrieve the small iron chest from the Slytherin vault at Gringotts." said Harry.

Kreacher smirked "One moment" said Kreacher, bowing, and disappeared.

Moments later he reappeared with the small chest. Harry hissed it open and re-read the scroll.

"Xerographia" he cast and copied the scroll. "Return the chest" said Harry, putting the scroll away in the chest.

"Yes master" nodded Kreacher.

"Not drag our houses name through the mud" Harry said.

"Chapter the fifteenth, parseltoungue for loving" said Harry. "You old pervert".

Harry read the book intently, stopping to hiss at times.

"Chapter the sixteenth, healing spells… maybe I'll read that tomorrow" he said.

He put the book down and with a wave of his wand, extinguished the lights and went to sleep.

As he slipped off to sleep he thought "Never going public about this stuff..."

**-==0==-**

****Grimmauld Place, Harry's Room.****

Harry Potter lay on his four-poster bed, looking up at the cloth top.

He sighed and picked up the very old book from the bedside table again.

He opened the book and started reading.

From time to time, he hissed phrases.

He stopped and grabbed a bookmark to mark the page.

He pulled his wand and read the page and waved his wand while hissing "Hsheshe".

A beam of golden light shot out of the wand and dissipated after travelling a few feet.

'But where would I find someone memory-charmed to test it on?' he wondered.

The he shook himself "Lockheart!" he cried and bolted for the door.

-==0==-

****St Mungos****

Harry opened the door to the Janus Thackery ward and slipped in.

A tall, brown haired Nurse walked briskly over

"Hello, what are you doing here" she said.

"I'm here to visit my old Professor, Gilderoy Lockheart" said Harry. The badge on the nurse's uniform said "Nurse Strout."

"Oh, he's over here, writing replies to his fan letter."

"He gets them still?"

"Yes, even now" sighed the nurse.

Harry waited till the Nurse was off at the other end of the ward seeing to a couple in Pyjamas, and pulled his wand and cast the parseltounge healing spell on Lockheart "Hsheshe".

The ex-professor seemed unaffected by the golden beam.

Harry spoke up "Mister Lockheart" he said.

"Yes" said Gilderoy, vacantly.

"So you remember your name"

"Oh yes. I can do joined up writing too" said the golden-haired fraud.

"Can you remember me?" asked Harry.

"I don't think so" said Gilderoy. "I mean, I don't remember much really" he said.

Harry shrugged.

"Oh, wait a minute… I think I remember you… you've come here before." he said.

Harry stared at the man. "You remember me visiting?"

"Yes, yes I do…. You were with some friends." said Gilderoy. "Why do I keep thinking of weasels?" he muttered.

Harry waved "Goodbye Mister Lockheart" he said and left the ward quietly.

"Goodbye Harry" said Lockheart, just as Harry slipped out the door.

Harry stopped still and turned around

"You remember my name?"

"I think so…?" said Gilderoy uncertainly.

Harry closed the door behind himself. He looked around the ward and the Nurse was elsewhere.

Harry walked briskly to the beds at the far end of the ward, where Neville's parents were.

Neville's mum was sitting up, and she stared at him vacantly as he got close.

Harry pulled his wand a took a couple of deep breaths to steady himself.

He pointed his wand at Neville's mum and cast the spell again "Hsheshe". Neville's mum seemed to blink at the light.

Harry waited, and waited, but she didn't really react.

Harry sighed.

He walked over to Neville's dad, who was just lying on his back, unmoving. He looked very frail.

Harry shakily pointed the wand at Neville's dad and cast "Hsheshe" again. The golden beam hit Neville's dad in the head and for a second, his face was bathed in a golden glow, then was back to being lined and wasted.

Harry put his wand away and watched.

Neville's dad breathed in and out… and Harry's face fell.

After a minute or two, Harry spoke up.

"Er, my Name is Harry Potter, I'm Lily and James' son. Neville's one of my best friends. I learnt this very old spell nobody but me knows from a book. I hoped it would help." Harry stopped talking.

There was a noise from off to Harry's side. Harry turned his head.

Neville's mum was holding a sweet wrapper in her hands, this time she was smoothing it out, then folding it.

Harry's face ran with tears. He sobbed briefly.

After a while he stopped crying and wiped his face.

"I'm sorry." said Harry. "I guess it didn't work" he finished and left the ward.

**-==0==-**

****Grimmauld Place, mid-morning****

Harry's reading a stack of books in the library, all about the laws of the Wizarding world.

Kreacher pops in "Master has a visitor" says Kreacher. "Longbottom."

Harry sighs.

He gets up and walks down to the front hall, where Neville Longbottom is standing, holding the Daily Prophet.

"Harry" says Neville, red eyed.

Harry swallows "Hi Neville" says Harry, sounding a bit choked up.

"Have you seen this?" asked Neville, closing the gap between them and Handing Harry the paper.

Harry read the front page.

"Bottom of the second page" said Neville apologetically.

Harry turned the page and read the bottom article's title.

"Gilderoy Lockheart can remember his own name" said Harry dully.

"Keep reading"

"He couldn't remember his own name properly last week, and now he can" said Harry, perking up.

Harry looked up at Neville. Neville seems strangely excited.

"There's something else, isn't there?" asked Harry.

"My mum, she, well, she still gets up… but this morning, she was sleeping in the same bed as my dad"

Harry nodded.

Neville blurted out "But she's not done that, since… not since the attack"

Harry looked at Neville "Really, so she was lying with your dad?"

"Yeah" said Neville. "The ward nurse flooed me this morning, after Lockheart's turn for the better."

"So is your mum getting better?" asked Harry.

"I'm going to go see. I was hoping you'd come with me" said Neville, suddenly sounding like the eleven year-old Harry had met in first year.

Harry stared Neville in the face "Alright, Lets go" said Harry.

"Thanks mate" said Neville.

They flooed direct to St Mungos and Neville took Harry up the the back stairs to the Janus Thackery ward.

Harry and Neville walked in and found Lockheart sitting in a chair, looking at three letters.

Lockheart spoke up "I got three letters" he said.

Harry tried not to make eye contact.

Neville kept walking, and Harry followed him to the end of the ward, and his parents beds.

Neville slowed down and stopped.

Harry caught up, Neville's mum was sitting up in bed… Neville's dad's bed, folding sweets wrappers. She was looking intently at the paper wrapper, folding it into the shape of a crude origami hat. The bed-table that could go over the hospital bed for meals had a row of eight tiny paper hats.

Harry glanced at Neville, who was staring, looking utterly bereft.

Neville slowly reached into his pocket and took out a sweets tin. He opened the tin; it was full of crumpled sweets wrappers. Hands shaking, he put the tin on the bed-table.

Neville's mum looked up at the tin being put down.

She frowned briefly and slowly, shakily took one of the crumpled sweets wrappers and started carefully un-crumpling it.

Neville's dad made a sort of grunting sound, lying there, staring at the ceiling.

Neville's mum elbowed him.

His dad made the small grunt again.

Neville was pale and shaking like a leaf.

"Nev, what is is?" asked Harry.

"Dad never, he.. he just lies there… all this time, and he's made a noise" said Neville.

"And gets elbowed for his troubles" said Harry, trying to lighten the mood.

"Mum… mum never interacted with dad. Now she sits in bed next to him" said Neville.

"This is good, right?" asked Harry nervously.

"This is the best day either of the have had since I c-can remember" said Neville.

"I'm sorry" said Harry.

"Well, we got the bastards that did it" said Neville.

"Yeah Nev, we did" said Harry.

Harry and Neville stood watching Neville's mum make tiny paper hats for a while, then she seemed to run out of energy, put the hat she was working on down and lay down, putting an arm over Neville's dad's chest.

Harry would swear later he heard Neville's dad make a sound.

A teary Neville and Harry left St Mungos flooing home to their respective homes.

-==0==-

****Grimmauld Place, Library.****

Harry found Hermione in the library.

"Hermione, I've found a spell..." said Harry.

Hermione looks up from a book on wizarding customs "What Spell?" she said cautiously.

"It's a memory recovering spell" said Harry. "It seems to have helped Lockheart"

Hermione thought for a bit "Harry, you didn't just use an unknown spell on Gilderoy Lockheart, did you ?" she asked.

"Well, it wasn't like he was going to loose any marbles. He had no memory left at all" said Harry.

Hermione glared at Harry "That was very cavalier of you, Harry" she said.

"We could go to Australia and try it on your parents" said Harry.

Hermione swallowed audibly and paled "What if it doesn't work?" she asked.

"Lockheart can remember his name now. Heck, he even remembers my name" said Harry.

Hermione sighed "This sounds a bit too good to be true, Harry"

"It's a spell from Salazar Slytherin, in parseltounge. I used it on Neville's parents too… they've improved a bit."

"A bit?"

"Neville's mum is folding little paper hats now, and she snuggles up to his dad." said Harry.

"And his dad, well he used to just lie there, now he, well he grunts a little, and his mum elbows him. She went to sleep with an arm over him, and I swear he said something." said Harry, eyes tearing up.

"I want to see this myself" said Hermione.

Ten minutes later, they enter the Janus Thackery ward.

Down the end, Neville's mum was sitting up in bed, folding paper hats. She'd been given a pile of paper and was slowly, shakily folding up hats big enough for children. She had decorated the table, bedside tables and window sill with paper hats.

Hermione and Harry approached.

Neville's mum looked over blankly at Harry and Hermione, then looked back at her husband next to her.

Neville's dad was still lying on the bed, but his arm on his wife's side was pulled around her. He was staring at the roof. There was a faint noise. Hermione leaned over.

"He's screaming very softly" said Hermione, standing up and grabbing Harry's arm. "Do something!"

"I'll try the spell again" said Harry, pulling his wand. Neville's mum flinched at the sight of a wand.

Hermione interrupted "Harry, put the wand away. I think the Longbottoms need Healer Lowry."

Harry put his wand away, and stood thinking. "You know, why don't they try the ritual potion on them. If Neville's dad is screaming, the potion would help."

"Lets ask a nurse" said Hermione.

Nurse Strout was easily found.

"You think Healer Lowry can help them?" she said, sceptically.

"We've both had his ritual for Solder's heart, twice" said Hermione.

Nurse Strout sighed "Well, yes, but they're a spell-damage case." she said.

"Go listen to Mister Longbottom; he's screaming so softly" said Harry.

Nurse Strout looked disbelieving, but strolled up and bent over to listen to Mister Longbottom.

She stood up quickly and briskly walked back "Okay, you two leave, I'll floo call Healer Lowry. I'll owl Mister Potter if anything eventuates"

Harry smiled at Nurse Strout and the golden duo left.

"So, about getting a long-distance portkey to Australia" said Harry.

"Okay, Harry, I've got my beaded bag" said Hermione.

**-==0==-**

****A sitting room in a non-magical house, bamboo flooring and pale walls, with thick windows.****

Mister and Mrs Granger, once found as Dr and Dr Wilkins, and hit with the yellow spell, were surprisingly annoyed. Harry was reminded of Molly Weasley with an educated accent.

Hermione took it on the chin "I'm so sorry mum and dad, it's just it was the only way I could think of to keep you alive during the war."

"So the war is over" said Mr Granger, suspiciously. His crinkly brown hair was short… 'must be where Hermione gets it from' thought Harry.

"Been about a year" said Harry.

"And why have you taken so long getting here, young lady" asked Hermione's mother. She had a look on her face like an angry Hermione, but different hair.

"I couldn't find a way to undo the magic" said Hermione, crying.

"You bloody idiot" said Mr Granger.

"Sorry daddy" said Hermione sounding about ten years old suddenly.

"And is this your boyfriend then?" asked Mr Granger.

"Harry's not my boyfriend" said Hermione with a snort.

"Best friend" said Harry.

"And employer, actually" said Hermione "I'm a professional researcher now."

"And this lad can afford to pay your salary?" said Mr Granger, still sounding suspicious.

"I have the equivalent of four seats in our house of parliament." said Harry.

"You used to get around in raggedy hand-me-downs" said Mrs Granger.

"My non-magical relatives spent nothing bringing me up. I inherited a lot of houses and money from my parents and godfather, who was the head of one of the most powerful families." said Harry.

"So, are you looking to marry our Hermione?" asked Mr Granger.

Harry blinked "Good grief, no. I'm dating, well, a quite different witch."

"Oh, the little sister that had a crush on Harry?" asked Mrs Granger.

Harry's face fell "That didn't work out" he said.

"Harry's dating to a girl from school, well, she's from an old family" said Hermione.

"One of those pure-bloods" asked Hermione's mum?

"Well, she is… but her family are, well," Harry stopped talking.

"Fence sitters" said Hermione impishly.

"Are you still seeing that red-head… Ron?" asked Hermione's Mum.

Harry hid his face in his hands.

"We broke up" said Hermione stiffly.

Hermione's dad bristled "Has that boy been" he started.

Harry interrupted. "Mister and Mrs Granger, I need to explain couple of things, cultural differences between the normal world and the magical one."

Everyone stopped and listened to Harry.

"So, while in the normal world, women are weaker than men, witches aren't weaker than wizards. We, witches and wizards, as adults use magic for, well everything. When someone like Hermione casts magic, in a fight, well, she's very good.

Hermione looked around "Mum and dad, I an legally do magic now, so I'm going to show you what an angry witch can do"

Harry nodded "Do you want me to supply the target?" he asked.

Hermione nodded "Harry, you do that, it's just that I'm going to put a lot of magic into this, so I don't want to have just cast another spell making a target" she explained.

Harry pulled his wand and transfigured his jumper; which he had removed; Australia was hot.

The jumper turned into a steel stand with a target plate.

Hermione pulled her wand "We use these targets for practice, and showing off"

Harry sniggered and waved his wand at the window behind the target "impertubia" he cast.

"You turned a jersey into a steel target" said Mrs Granger to Harry incredulously.

"Transfiguration. Changes something into something else, easier than turning air into a thing."

"Yes it is" said Hermione. "Nice to see you putting the effort in" she said sarcastically.

Mr Granger snorted. It sounded weirdly like Hermione snorting.

Hermione stood and turned side on to the target "This is going to be loud" she said.

After her mum and dad had put their fingers in their ears, she rolled he shoulders and belted out a ruby red blasting curse that knocked the target over. The plate soared through the air, hitting the window and not breaking it.

"Harry charmed the window to be mostly un-breakable" said Hermione.

"So he knew you would blow the target to bits"

"We used to do this at night, the three of us" said Hermione and sighed.

"With your friend Ron" said Hermione's mum.

"We had to go on the run, for months and months. It was good practice" said Harry.

"And what does that do if it hit a person?" asked Hermione's mum.

"They don't get up without medical help" said Hermione bluntly.

Harry spoke up "So witches are just as powerful as wizards, It all depends on practising a lot. The more you practice a spell, the better it works."

"So Hermione can take care of herself with magic? What about physically though" said her Father.

Harry sighed "And magical people, well, we, um, we're a lot tougher than ordinary people. Falls that might kill someone, we might break a bone or two. I've seen witches get up from that spell of Hermione's."

"The third thing, is that a lot of wizarding culture is geared around ensuring families don't start vendettas. We live a lot longer."

Hermione's mum looked shocked "How much longer" she said, giving Harry a look he'd only ever seen from Hermione when she'd been blindsided.

"Our headmaster lived to be over one hundred and fifty" said Hermione.

"Witches sometimes live to two hundred." said Harry.

Hermione stared at him.

"It's in my family journals, okay?" said Harry.

"And there are stories about wizards like Merlin living to be six hundred" said Hermione.

There was a long silence.

"So, is wizard culture a bit like Japan then. All about saving face?" asked Hermione's dad.

Hermione frowned "A bit." she admitted. "Though school is a special case, a lot of the social rules are relaxed. Not that either of us knew that at the time.

"We kind of blundered about" said Harry.

"So, what's this girlfriend of Harry's like" asked Hermione's mum.

"Well, she's fairly clever and gorgeous" said Hermione.

Harry blushed.

"You think she's gorgeous?" asked Hermione dad.

"Her mum could be a model. Daphne looks like a swimsuit model."

Harry blushed harder.

"So into her for her looks is he?" asked Mrs Granger stiffly.

"Er, Daphne and Harry, well they have this… thing" said Hermione.

"A thing" asked Her mother.

"Daphne's very… assertive" said Hermione.

"But you're more powerful" said Mr Granger. "aren't you?"

"Daphne and I nearly came to hexes" admitted Hermione.

There was a pause.

"You can bend steel plates like pancakes, and this Daphne argues with you?" asked Hermione's Dad.

"She's … cool" said Harry, looking thoughtful.

"So do you have a picture?" asked Mrs Granger.

Harry blinked in shock.

Hermione stared at Harry. "In the pouch?" she asked.

Harry undid his shirt and took out his mokeskin pouch, the Hallows on another chain.

"Funny bit of jewellery there, is it some wizarding horoscope symbol?" asked Mr Granger.

Hermione paled "It's a family heirloom of Harry's. Intensely magical, it's been in his family since the fourteenth century."

"What does it do?" asked Mr Granger as Harry reached into the pouch and took out a photo.

Hermione pursed her lips "I can't say. It's family magic of Harry's and that's kind of… "

"A secret. I get it" said her dad.

"How did you know I had a picture" asked Harry, handing the picture to Mrs Granger.

"You're on an international trip without your girlfriend, You'd have a picture."

"Good grief!" said Mrs Granger "The picture moves"

Hermione spoke up "Wizarding pictures do that. They get a little of the personality of the person being photographed."

"Well I never!" said Mrs Granger, handing the picture back.

"Oh dear" said Hermione "What did Daphne's picture do?"

"She was standing there in a ball-dress, looking very elegant and then she walked out of the picture."

Harry sighed "That picture is a bit temperamental"

"And this Daphne isn't?" asked Mr Granger.

Hermione snorted.

"There's a story behind that" said Mr Granger. "Now how did you come to be here a year late"

Silence. Stony silence.

Harry and Hermione sat silently, both wondering how to explain.

"Harry found a spell" said Hermione.

"I thought you went to school for that" asked Mrs Granger sharply.

"Harry, can I see the picture?" asked Hermione.

"Okay, show your dad too, he hasn't seen her yet" said Harry.

Harry sighed "One of my mothers ancestors wrote a book, and I only read about this spell in it a few days ago."

Hermione handed her father the picture, having assessed the picture. "He's being modest. This ancestor of his is really famous, and was one of the founders of the school we went to."

"So your mother was very famous too?" asked Mrs Granger.

"Ahhh, that's complicated" said Harry.

"Oh boy" said Hermione.

"You explain" said Harry.

Mr Granger held the photo and after a while remarked "She just walked into the picture like she was some kind of princess"

Hermione snorted. "She's a bit that way, her family have a vote in the parliament, and they are very rich. They've got a manor house on hundreds of acres. Not that any muggle can even see it"

"So wizards hide their houses" said Mr Granger.

"Mostly, the older families certainly do." said Hermione. "Harry's is very well hidden"

"Hermione, you're not exaggerating. Why isn't she a model?" asked her father, looking at the photo.

Hermione laughed for a bit. "Sorry dad, it's just the idea of Daphne Greengrass standing around doing what some photographer told her. It's, well, Daphne's not one to be told what to do."

"So you know her?" asked Hermione's mum.

Her father was peering at the picture "Is she sneering?" he asked.

"Um, she might be" said Harry.

Hermione sighed "Daphne was in some of my classes. Classes Harry did not take, because he took easier ones. I spoke to her a bit at school."

"Are you sure she's nice?" asked Mr Granger, handing the picture to Hermione.

Hermione looked at Daphne in the ball dress from the ill-fated ministry ball. Daphne waved briefly then stood looking standoffish. Hermione smiled wryly and handed Harry back his picture.

Harry looked at the picture and the miniature Daphne in the ball dress winked at Harry. Harry's grinned involuntarily, then broke into a a silly smile. Still smiley, he put the picture back in the pouch.

"So the picture goes in a wallet around his neck" said Mr Granger.

"Oh that's a magical pouch. Harry stores all kinds of things in it. It's like a TARDIS. Much bigger on the inside." said Hermione, smiling at smiley Harry.

"He's going to smile for a while isn't he?" asked Mrs Granger.

"The thing is, the picture reacts to who's looking at it, a bit. It probably blows kisses to Harry." said Hermione.

"Wow, that's very magical" said Mr Granger. "So she doesn't like us?"

"Doesn't know you. The picture doesn't know what to do, so it can be odd. Usually they…."

Hermione stopped.

"They kind of, just play a scene" she said, and sighed.

"Mum, Dad, I need to tell you both about how I got to be magical"

The parents suddenly paid more attention.

"So, there's complicated genes for being magical. You're both carriers." said Hermione.

"You are almost certainly squibs." said Harry.

"What's a squib?"

"Someone born of magical parents who can't do magic themselves." said Harry. "But they can see some magical creatures and use some magical devices".

"But my parents weren't magical" said Hermione's mum.

Hermione sighed "a long line of carriers" she explained.

Harry pulled his pouch out and reached in and rummaged to his elbow.

The Grangers stared as Harry's arm disappeared into a book-sized pouch.

"Got it!" said Harry and pulled a wooden broom out of the pouch.

"Is that a magical flying broom?" asked Mrs Granger.

"Harry! You keep a broom on you at all times?" said Hermione exasperatedly.

"You never know when you might need to fly" said Harry.

Hermione muttered "or play quidditch."

Harry put the broom on the floor, stood beside it, and held out his hand, palm down "Up" he called and the broom rose into has palm. He put the broom down.

"Mr Granger, come over and try this… it might work"

Mr Granger got up, and stood by the broom "So I just say up"

Harry nodded.

"Up" said Mr Ganger and the broom twitched.

"Holy crap!, I did magic?" said Mr Granger. "Shame it didn't float for me"

"Not everyone is so good with brooms" said Hermione stiffly. "I can teleport, I don't need to fly around on a broomstick" she explained dismissively.

"Honey, we remember you saying about the brooms in your letters" said Her Mother

"Mr Granger, visualise the broomstick coming up into your hand and say up."

The broomstick definitely rolled on the floor this time.

"So that shows that you're a squib. You can use magical devices, thought maybe not fly a broom. I don't remember if squibs can make potions or not?" said Harry.

"Gruenhilder says squibs can't make potions" said Hermione. "But Jigger says they can make simple ones."

"Who are these people?"Mrs Granger asked Harry.

"Authors of textbooks on potions, I think" said Harry.

"Come on Monica, give it a go" said Mr Granger.

Mrs Granger stood up and walked over, putting her hand over the broom "Up" she said and the broom hesitantly floated up to her hand. She grabbed it.

"I can make a magic broom float" she said, incredulously.

Hermione's eyes narrowed and she stated at Harry "Not a word!" she hissed.

"We can't fly around, because we can't do magic where ordinary people can see it; the international statute of wizarding secrecy, 1692" said Hermione.

Harry put the broom away, after getting Mrs Granger to let go of it.

"So It turns out both of you are squibs, and come from lines of squibs, back about two hundred years on dads side, then the family is called Dagwood-Granger. Mums magical family is called the Leroy"

Monica snorted "Come on Hermione, you can speak french ,what did you just say."

"leroy" said Hermione.

"In French?"

"Le Roy" said Hermione "Oh… that is … funny" she said and giggled.

"As the person here who doesn't speak french. What is so funny about leroy?" asked Harry.

"If the records the said mums family comes from the leroy were written by people who didn't speak french; they'd have written Le Roy as Leroy."

"So what does Leroy bloody mean?"

"The King" said Hermione, snorting.

Harry burst out laughing "That would be hilarious. The magical hospital in Paris has better records for Europe."

Hermione explained "We had to get magical blood tests to verify our family trees, for reasons. Most of Harry's mother's family are from magical Europe. The magical hospitals keep the DNA records, but they need a lot of blood to track inheritance back more than two hundred years."

"And why did you to need to do that?"

"Well, funny story. We went to the hospital for a routine treatment, you know, after effects of the war, and the registration process has a blood test to identify you and see if you have significant allergies" said Harry, shooting Hermione a look.

Hermione continued "And my surname came up as Dagwood-Granger, from the records."

"And now Hermione is officially Lady Hermione Dagwood-Granger, and gets another vote" said Harry.

"The Lady is not that I'm a Duchess or anything, just that I have a vote from a magical family."

"Not me ?" asked her Father.

"Squibs don't get seats in the Wizengamot" said Harry "It's because the Wizengamot; our parliament and judiciary was basically the heads of the magical households of Britain banding together to hash out issues. There are about fifty or sixty of us."

"And you get four votes" said Monica sharply.

"One for each of the three houses he represents, and one for getting an Order of Merlin, first class" said Hermione.

"Hermione modestly omits that she has an an Order of Merlin, first class, and one house seat" said Harry. "The Order of Merlin is the highest medal award for service to magical Britain."

"You've got a wizardy OBE?" said Hermione's Dad to Hermione.

"More like an Order of the Garter, sir" said Harry.

"And your wizardy-lords don't have peerages?"

"Inherited family seats, and a courtesy title. Except for Justin Finch-Fenchly , we went to school with him, his father is a Baron in normal England" said Harry.

"Justin's a peer?" asked Hermione, shocked.

"Well, his dad has the Baron-acy" said Harry.

"He never said" said Hermione.

Harry shrugged.

"So Harry's Mum was the heir of a very old wizarding family, even though, like me her parents couldn't do magic" said Hermione.

"Nobody could, going back nearly a thousand years" said Harry.

"Was Harry's mum a good witch?" asked Monica.

"She was brilliant" said Harry. "I've been reading her journals. She invented a way to save me from the maniac who killed both my parents"

"And from him mum's family he gets another house title, from one of the founders of the school."

"And from my ancestors library, a book, with a particular healing spell in it." said Harry.

"So this spell, you'll be sharing it with the world?" asked Monica.

"I, er, can't" said Harry.

"Harry's mums family can, mostly, talk to snakes. The spell is in the language of snakes, so if you can't magically speak to snakes, you can't do it." said Hermione.

Harry sighed "We've been over this before, Hermione. It's also family magic. Family magic can't be shared outside the family. "

"So you lot are all doing trade secrets across family boundaries" said Mr Granger.

Mrs Granger nodded "How, medieval of them"

Harry sighed "Please never say that around people from the old families. They might get worked up, and turn you into frogs."

"You lot can turn really people into frogs?" asked Monica.

"Animate to animate transfiguration is difficult, but yes." said Hermione.

"So can you do it?" asked Monica.

"Can I borrow this glass" asked Harry, pointing at a drinking glass.

"Sure" said Monica.

Harry drew his wand and transfigured the glass into a rat, which he handed to Hermione. The rat squeaked and struggled a little.

Hermione sighed "You had to make it a rat?"

"It's what I know"

"It's the exercise from class backwards" snapped Hermione.

Harry shrugged. Her father looked at Harry appraisingly.

Hermione pulled her wand out of her sleeve and turned the rat into a frog.

"Living thing, turned into a frog" said Hermione. "It's more difficult to do a person because they're bigger".

Harry tapped the frog and turned it back into a glass.

Hermione's parents boggled.

"That witch that came, Magonagall, she turned into a cat… but you two just causally change things around" said Mr Granger.

"It took five years to learn to do those 'casual' changes" said Harry. "Turning yourself into an animal is actually harder. I've known four people who could do it. It takes a year or so to learn. I think in all of England, there are less than ten people registered as changing into animals"

"You have to register?" asked Mrs Granger.

"Yes. Otherwise they'd be great cat-burglars" said Harry, poker faced.

Hermione and her dad groaned.

Hermione's mother merely scowled. "That was a very poor pun, young man"

Hermione's dad spoke up "Look out, Monica, Harry can probably bend steel plates with a wave of his wand."

Hermione choked and snorted.

"And what's so funny about that" asked Hermione's mother?

"Harry doesn't play that game anymore." said Hermione, chuckling.

"Why ever not?"

"Because there's nothing left of the target when he plays" said Hermione. "He fought the evil wizard behind the war, and beat him twice before the last fight. Harry obviously won"

"So this Voldewatsit was pretty Dangerous?" said Hermione's dad.

"There was famously only one wizards that he was afraid of. He should have been afraid of Harry instead." said Hermione pridefully.

"You said witches and wizards were equally powerful" said Hermione's Mum straight at Harry.

"Harry has practised some spells till he couldn't stand, for years." said Hermione.

"Waving a stick doesn't look like hard work" said Mr Granger.

"The casting, your magic leaving takes it out of you" said Harry.

"And you've hospitalised yourself how many times overdoing it?" asked Hermione.

Harry nodded.

"So, I'm guessing you just practised fighting spells" said Mr Granger.

Harry nodded and sighed "There was a prophecy that only I could defeat Voldemort. So I pretty much had to train up for just that. Still needed bags of luck, good friends to help me and a few lucky discoveries" said Harry.

Hermione spoke up "Mum and Dad, you need to know. During the war, a lot of our friends and their families died."

Hermione's Mum bristled "Where were the adults?" she said.

"Dying mostly" said Harry dully, staring at the floor.

"Did you two, did you have to ..." asked Mr Granger.

Harry looked up and stared him in the eyes. "It was a war." said Harry.

Mr Granger shuddered.

"Are there any of the other side still running around, like after the previous war" asked Mrs Granger.

"How'd you know that" asked Harry.

Hermione spoke up "Mum and Dad read some textbooks. Modern magical history, Hogwarts, a history. Books like that" she said.

Harry sighed "Okay, in that case, my ancestor was Salazar Slytherin and he abjured me and my descendants to support Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry"

"Abjured?" asked Mr Granger.

"It's like a family curse. If I didn't do it, bad things will happen" said Harry.

"That seems awfully abstract" said Mrs Granger.

"If the school was to close, this ring; Harry lifted his hands and there was the green ring. This ring will probably kill me." Harry said.

"So take it off" said Mrs Granger.

"You can't remove head-of-house rings till you die" said Hermione.

"Or lose the house to family infighting" said Harry.

"Really?" said Hermione.

"It's a thing" said Harry. "I've been reading my family journals."

"Oh" said Hermione.

"How was the flight to Australia?" asked Mr Granger, changing the subject.

Harry coughed "We didn't fly here in a plane"

"We used a magical method that, well it can make you violently travel-sick but you can go anywhere in a few minutes" said Hermione "It's called a port-key"

"What does a port-key look like?"

"Anything, The Magic just needs to be stuck to something to work" said Hermione.

"And what would we see if you used one?"

"We'd disappear with a sort of sideways-smearing." said Harry.

"Sounds brilliant."

"It was a bit expensive" said Hermione.

"We needed to come and try the spell on you two. I had the gold and it was going to get you your parents back" said Harry.

"So how many galleons was this port key" asked Mr Granger.

"Four thousand" said Harry.

Mr and Mrs Granger blinked "That's… twenty thousand pounds!"

"Well, I am a bit behind on paying you, Hermione" said Harry.

"Harry, you need to be careful with your spending" said Hermione.

"Does Harry have bad spending habits?" asked Mr Granger.

"Goodness no, Harry's hardly spends money. "

"I have a lot of cash, and I have spare houses." said Harry.

"Why do you have spare houses?" asked Mrs Granger.

"Because all my family died in the war" said Harry evenly.

"So are any of the other side still fighting?" asked Mr Granger, persistently.

"They seem to all have died recently" said Harry excessively casually.

"Harry got jailed for fighting in Diagon Alley; remember where we went shopping." said Hermione.

"Did you get any of them?" asked Mrs Granger tightly.

"Eight" said Hermione bluntly.

Awkward silence.

"So Harry's a regular Merlin is he?" asked Mr Granger.

Harry groaned and held his head.

Hermione smiled tightly "A lot of people look up to Harry, and some fear him. To me and our friends, he's just Harry. He had a job to do; a terrible job and it's over now."

"Thanks mate" said Harry softly.

"And what does Daphne Greenywatsit think of Harry?" asked Mrs Granger.

"Well the last time she talked to me about Harry, she was complaining bitterly about Harry getting hurt by a terrorist at a Ball. Harry had danced the first dance with Daphne, and they had clearly had a good time. They were dancing and flirting again when the terrorists attacked"

"And Mr invincible over there" Mr Granger pointed at Harry "Got hurt, when he can take out eight terrorists?"

Hermione coughed "Harry really wasn't expecting any more fighting. None of us were. Since then, Harry fought one more time, and since then there hasn't been any trouble."

"And how did you like the Ball, Dear?" asked Hermione.

"Well, I danced with Harry third, and grilled him. He danced well, and I went off to get Ron to dance. After that, there was a terrorist attack" said Hermione.

"And how did that lead to you and Daphne nearly coming to hexes?" asked her mother.

"Daphne wanted to, well, hex the terrorists after they were rounded up." said Hermione.

"So she wanted to rough up the prisoners?" asked Mr Granger. "Seems a bit much for hurting Harry."

"Harry was very badly injured. Most people would not have survived." said Hermione, giving Harry a look that promised Harry had to give good Christmas presents for years. "She wanted to remove their sternums"

"Wouldn't that be fatal?" asked Mr Granger. Mrs Granger looked horrified.

"Not with medical attention, just exceedingly painful, debilitating, permanently crippling." said Hermione.

"She was rather cross, wasn't she?" said Mr Granger thoughtfully.

"Wait a second. There's more to this than that, isn't there?" asked Mrs Granger perceptively.

"I was nearly dead" said Harry.

"The healers wanted to bag you" retorted Hermione bitterly.

Hermione's father stood up "All right you two. Clearly you're not telling us exactly how bad this was. How bad was it really?". He crossed his arms over his chest and waited.

Hermione spoke "They thought Harry was dead. We all did. It was a miracle he survived."

"Ah, so the girlfriend wanted some revenge for losing this green-eyed stick" said her father, sitting down.

"I had to argue very loudly to get Daphne Greengrass to not put herself into a gaol cell." said Hermione.

"So you told me the next day" said Harry.

"How long would it take Harry's girlfriend to do that to a bunch of terrorists?" asked Mr Granger.

"I'm not sure, seconds per person" said Hermione. "I haven't seen her cast it."

"Her shield is nearly perfect and wordless" said Harry.

"You were conscious the next day?" interrupted Monica , sounding surprised

"He left hospital the next day" said Hermione, implying 'Like an idiot'.

"To go get torn a new one by my magical … sort of aunt" said Harry.

Hermione explained "Harry's head of house Black, and his 'aunt' is a Black. His Godfather left him the house-headship in his will."

"And your aunt disapproves of your dance partners or something?" asked Monica.

Harry groaned and covered his face with his hands.

"Harry has to negotiate some complicated cultural rules in high society. Neither of us know much about it, so it's difficult" said Hermione.

Harry groaned.

"He's acting up a bit" said Mr Granger. Hermione poked Harry in the ribs. "Ow" he cried.

"It's all rather… like Jane Austen with magic" said Hermione.

Harry cringed downwards.

"Is he all right?" asked Monica.

"He's just dying of embarrassment" said Hermione. "Harry had to write Daphne's father a letter asking for permission to court her."

Monica looked outraged "This girls father controls who she can date, that's barbaric!" she said very loudly.

Hermione sighed "Mum, it's not like that. Her family needs to know what's going on so they don't guess."

Monica looked at Hermione stiffly "And what's so bad about that?"

Hermione groaned.

Hermione's father looked at Hermione pointedly "And what difficult cultural mores are you about to explain, young lady?"

"Mum, Dad, promise you won't interrupt, or yell?" asked Hermione.

After some glares back and forth Her parents nodded.

"So.. for the really powerful old families, there are dowries, and bride prices" she started.

Harry peeked out between his fingers.

Hermione's mother glared at Hermione. Hermione poked Harry again. "Oy, you're up. I don't have to do this rubbish, you explain it".

Harry sat up.

"Daughters of powerful wizarding houses have a bride price. It acts as a security deposit; not on the witches virtue, but for the travel, the venue hire, dresses and the catering. It discourages young wizards who are very rich from leaving a trail of families seeking revenge. After the marriage, the dowry, which is usually more than the bride price is paid to the couple. If the witch wants to marry someone poor, they get their family to investigate the wizard instead. In that case, the wizard usually takes the witches family name. There are also dowers, which are the sole property of the witch. It's a sort of retirement fund for witches." Harry stopped and looked at the Grangers.

"Sounds like late medieval marriage procedures in Europe" said Hermione's father. Monica nodded.

"Well, we split our culture off around then, so that figures" said Harry, shrugging.

Hermione spoke up "The reason blood feuds between families are such a problem for old families is that they have lots of old, obscure spells to fight with. That's really hard to counter in a fight."

"Like when Dolohov got you with that purple curse" said Harry offhandedly. Hermione nodded. Her parents noticed the casual way Harry and Hermione said that.

"And Harry has to play by those rules? Couldn't he just date witches like you, with muggle parents?"

Harry sighed "I kind-of have to consider the politics of it, my parents were already as far along at snubbing polite society as they could get. My father didn't even take over our family vote in the wiz… parliament."

Hermione stared at Harry "I didn't know that!" she said.

Harry shrugged "So I need to work within the political system, which I hardly understand. Most of my peers have been training their whole lives to understand it. Frankly they run rungs around me. If I married someone from high society, she'd be invaluable to help understand the politics"

"That hardly sounds like a reason to marry someone" scoffed Monica.

"Well, Harry is also so famous and rich that, well, unless the witch is from a pretty rich family, she'd always be seen as a gold-digger." said Hermione.

"What Hermione isn't saying is that a lot of the witches my age grew up reading these stupid books that make out that I grew up in a palace having adventures all the time." said Harry.

Mr Granger crossed his arms and frowned.

Harry sighed again "So there are legions of fan-girls. Since I beat the big terrorist, well, there are more. Just finding witches who aren't simpering fans is hard".

Hermione snorted "What about the other reason."

Harry hid his face again.

"Harry's three family votes all need ideally separate heirs to inherit them" said Hermione.

"So.. Harry has to have three children?" asked Monica.

"Well, two" said Harry. "I've got a godson for one"

"What's the big deal?" said Monica "Two children is hardly a stretch." Dan grimaced.

"One of the only causes of death in witches is childbirth" said Hermione very evenly.

Monica looked at Hermione "You're kidding sweetie?"

"Er, no she isn't" said Harry "My great-great-great aunt said the same thing."

"She must be very old" said Hermione's father.

"She's just a talking painting. My great-great aunt died in the 1930s" said Harry.

"Paintings talk?" asked Monica.

"And move" said Hermione.

"So like magical photos only talking too?" said Hermiones' dad.

"They act a bit like a recording of a person" said Hermione "We had one at school guarding the front door of our dorm rooms. You had to say the password to get in"

"I'd invite you around to my townhouse, but my adopted Black family, they didn't like muggles much. The paintings are like that too" said Harry.

"You have a Townhouse?"

"In London." said Harry. "I can't tell you where it is, though". Hermione's parents looked impressed.

"You need to keep it secret?" asked Hermione's father.

"No, there's a magical spell on the place, and I literally can't tell anyone where it is. It also can't be found. Only one person can tell people where it is, and it's not me." said Harry.

"That seems amazingly secure" said Monica.

Hermione winced. "Harry's parents used the same spell to hide from Voldemort, except they trusted the keeping of the secret to a friend, who betrayed them to Voldemort".

"That's how they died" said Harry. "I trust my secret-keeper."

"Who is it?" asked Hermione.

"Bill" said Harry.

Hermione smiled "Bill's great" she said.

"Oh do you fancy this Bill ?" asked Monica.

Hermione giggled "Bill married Fleur Delacour, she was a contestant in the triwizard cup" she said.

"The one Harry was in that had four contestants" asked her Dad.

"That one"

"Isn't she some magical french fairy or something.?". Harry's face went red at the description.

"She's part veela, which makes her incredibly beautiful, and she has a magical allure to men" said Hermione.

"Only some" said Harry defensively.

Hermione sighed "Harry finds her quite resistable. She was annoyed by that."

"And, when she gets angry, she turns into a half-woman half-bird thing and throws fireballs" said Harry.

"Can Fleur do that?" asked Hermione "I thought she was quarter veela or something"

"Bill says, yes" said Harry. "And he's a Weasley, so he'd know about making people angry"

Hermione explained "Bill's a professional curse-breaker. He removes malicious magic from things"

"And takes treasure out of ancient tombs" said Harry.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So what does Fleur do?"

"She works at the same firm. I think she's a curse-breaker too" said Harry.

"So the only person who can tell people where you live is a magical Indiana Jones, married to a supermodel who can turn into a fireball throwing bird?"

"Veela's have are human shaped but with beaks, claws, feathers and wings in their bird form" said Hermione.

"Bill told me Fleur got really cross about something, transformed and destroyed a favourite pair of shoes" said Harry.

"So is this Fleur prettier that Harry's girlfriend Daphne?"

Hermione glared at Harry "Don't you ever repeat this to Daphne!" she said.

Harry nodded.

"Fleur is literally supermodel beautiful. Daphne, as you've seen, looks like a supermodel; when she's all dressed up. Fleur came to rescue us in a nightie and a raincoat one night and still looked glamorous." said Hermione. "Daphne can look, well, pissed off at the world by default"

"Only a bit" said Harry defensively.

"I was in class with her for years, Harry. She looks pissed off by default." said Hermione.

Monica laughed.

"Never say that to her" said Harry. "She might hex you."

"You think we'd ever meet her?"

"Hermione's my best friend. If I ever do get married… you're obviously all invited" said Harry.

"So you're getting married to this Daphne?" asked Hermione' Dad.

"That remains to be seen" said Hermione.

-==0==-

****Florean Fortescues, Diagon Alley,Lunchtime: some weeks later****

Harry is sitting at a café chair, jiggling his left knee.

Daphne Greengrass walks over, looking very curvy, wearing a blue sun-dress and carrying a handbag.

"Potter" she says.

Harry stands up "Hello" he says.

Daphne sits down, and Harry re-takes his seat. Daphne smirks slightly.

Harry waves his wand and speaks "Muffulatio" .

Daphne nods and looks at Harry closely. "Have you been playing quidditch again" she asked

"Why do you ask" said Harry.

"You've lost a little weight and you're moving differently" said Daphne.

"Dancing lessons for the last two weeks" said Harry.

"Oh well done Potter" said Daphne, smiling briefly at Harry.

"I'm trying to become a better dancer" said Harry.

"Now I need to tell you off" said Daphne.

"What did I do" asked Harry nervously.

"You frightened my little sister nearly to death" said Daphne. "You mustn't frighten Astoria…."

Daphne stopped talking.

"Um, Daphne. what's this about?" said Harry.

"This touches on family magic" said Daphne and Harry looked away from Daphne.

"You'll have to make an oath not to tell anyone about what I am about to tell you." continued Daphne seriously.

"About your family magic" said Harry, sounding relieved.

"Swear that you will never tell anyone what I am about to tell you about Greeengrass family magics" said Daphne sternly.

"A magical oath, or a normal one" asked Harry.

"A normal oath, magical vows are terribly dangerous" said Daphne hurriedly.

"I Harry James Potter do swear to never tell anyone of what I learn now of the Greengrass family magics" said Harry.

"That will do" said Daphne, nodding.

"Many years ago, my family had a marriage agreement that didn't work out, and the other party cursed my family. It's a blood malediction, and these days it only effects some children, some generations it skips everyone." said Daphne, sounding very sad.

"What is, I mean, what does the curse do?" asked Harry.

"It makes the person weak, they tire easily, they have bad days when they can't move about much, and they die really young." said Daphne, tears running down her face.

Harry stared at Daphne, his eyes watering. "And you little sister has the curse" said Harry, softly.

"Yes" said Daphne, her eyes red, tears starting to run down her face.

"And it can't be stopped?" asked Harry.

"Generations of my family have tried, enlisted the help of powerful curse breakers, nothing every worked." said Daphne.

"Hmm" said Harry. "I have an idea for the next time I meet your sister" he said, slowly.

"What!" said Daphne "Don't frighten her again you stupid man" she snapped.

"Oh nothing like that" said Harry "My, my, family magics, they might be able to stop this" he said.

"Potters' aren't noted cursebreakers" said Daphne, angrily.

"My Other family magics are more, um, secret" said Harry.

"Oh, Slytherin" murmured Daphne.

"Yes, that" said Harry.

"Now let us order some lunch and you can tell me a story" said Daphne.

A quick couple of wand taps on the menu to order later and Daphne regarded Harry.

"Well, in first year Dumbledore hid the philosophers stone at Hogwarts as a trap for you know who" said Harry.

"He really did that" said Daphne. "didn't that endanger all of us ?"

"Dumbledore was big on worrying about the greater good, not so big on worrying about the little people" said Harry. "After all he did raise me to be a sacrificial lamb"

"A sacrificial lamb!" exclaimed Daphne, nearly dropping her water glass.

"Well, by not stopping Sirius Black being falsely imprisoned and sealing my parents wills, I get shuffled off the be raised my my muggle aunt and uncle. They hated magic and were.. less than kind to me" said Harry.

"So that's why you were so, gauche when you arrived at Hogwarts" said Daphne.

"Yeah, raised by muggles" said Harry.

"But why the raggedy too-big clothes" she asked.

"I only got my cousins hand-me-downs" said Harry.

"But why would Dumbledore send you to such an awful place" said Daphne?

"Well, as part of Dumbledore's plan, I needed to trust Dumbledore implicitly, have no really influential parental figures, and go off to my doom against you-know-who" said Harry

"And his reason for that" asked Daphne stiffly.

"There was a prophecy" said Harry "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._" he finished.

"Oh shit" said Daphne, putting her hand in front of her mouth.

"Yeah, and I did all of that, including some other stuff that meant I had to die" said Harry.

"Die!" said Daphne, getting visibly angry.

"Okay, so take a deep breath." said Harry. Daphne shot him a poisonous look.

"Voldemort" (Daphne winced) "made things to keep himself alive, but they were, well, bits of his soul stuck to things. It's some of the darkest magic ever. I don't even want to tell you what they are called." said Harry staring off into the distance, then gazing at Daphne.

Daphne blushed a little "That doesn't make you need to die, Potter" she said forcefully.

"When He tried to kill me as a baby, he'd split his soul so many times it snapped again, and a bit stuck to my scar" said Harry, watching Daphne intently.

Daphne paled, but stilled herself "That is horrible, couldn't the thing be removed somehow"

"There's not a lot of information about these... things" said Harry. "But basically, the killing curse, fiendfyre and basilisk venom destroy them… nothing else" said Harry blandly.

"This is what made Ginerva Weasley vomit, isn't it?" asked Daphne intently.

"Yeah." said Harry glumly.

"And you're clearly an expert on destroying these, things" said Daphne.

"There were six, including the snake Neville killed" said Harry.

"I saw that: Longbottom destroyed a giant magical snake with a sword" said Daphne, musing.

"Yeah, the sword of Godric Griffindor" said Harry. "After I'd stabbed a Basilisk to death with it, it was imbued with Basilisk venom. Made a good tool for killing … the things" said Harry casually.

"You used the sword of Godric Bloody Griffindor to kill a Basilisk" said Daphne, loudly.

"Yeah, in second year, the Basilisk was the thing petrifying everyone, they were getting hit by it's reflected killing gaze" said Harry.

"There was a Basilisk at school in second year! We could have all died" said Daphne angrily.

"So I killed it" said Harry.

"There's a lot more to that story isn't there" said Daphne.

"Well, yeah, but some of the secrets aren't mine to tell" said Harry.

"So let me think this through, both you and Longbottom are worthy heirs of Griffindor" said Daphne, tactfully dropping her line of questioning.

"Yeah" said Harry. "Once Neville got a wand that fit him, he did a lot better at school"

"He what, oh, never mind" said Daphne. "You're coming to Greengrass hall tomorrow, and I shall see how your dancing is" said Daphne.

"What about propriety?" asked Harry. Daphne's eyebrows raised "Oh someone's been teaching you manners. My sister and her betrothed will be there. And mother and father will be around" she continued.

"Do you have a marquee?" asked Harry. Daphne looked blankly at Harry. "To dance in" he explained.

"Oh heavens, we've got a ballroom with magical music. We're not poor, you know" said Daphne.

"Oh" said Harry. "I was thinking about Grimmauld place, I don't have ballroom there" said Harry.

"Grimmauld place?" asked Daphne.

"I inherited it it from Sirius black" said Harry. "It's a townhouse" he explained.

"Don't you have a manor house? " asked Daphne eyeing him curiously.

"I don't think so." said Harry.

"Though I probably should find out. Who would I ask?"

"You haven't talked to your account manger?" asked Daphne incredulously.

"Well, after the break-in, my lawyer settled the fuss, then Ragnok got a bit snippy after I claimed the Slytherin lordship." said Harry. "He threw me out last visit."

"You talked to Ragnok" said Daphne, eyes wide. "He threw you out! Merlin what did you do, did you rob the bank again?" asked Daphne angrily.

"Ragnoks' the bank director, I'm a large customer" said Harry "It's normal isn't it?"

"Harry, Gringotts is the goblin nation, Ragnok is the goblin king." said Daphne, scandalised.

"He can be a right ass" said Harry. "Pretending I didn't have a Slytherin vault" he complained.

Daphne sat still, blinking at Harry.

"There is a Slytherin vault?" said Daphne incredulously.

"It had some money, but rather dangerous defences" said Harry vaguely.

"Oh come on!" said Daphne "Let's go see your account Manager, they'll have a register of what you own."

"With you?" asked Harry.

"Look, you clearly don't deal with the goblins well, I've been helping father with business for ages" said Daphne.

"Is it proper?" asked Harry awkwardly.

"Oh don't be silly" said Daphne "Is your etiquette teacher a very old woman?" she asked pointedly.

"It's one of the black matrons' portraits from last century" said Harry glumly.

"It's not the nineteenth century anymore" said Daphne, "let us depart."

**-==0==-**

****Gringotts, Bloodaxes' office.****

Harry and Daphne are sitting listening to Bloodaxe, Harrys' account manager. Bloodaxe is an elderly goblin with scars all over his face and one ear missing. He's good at complaining.

Bloodaxe has been going on about Harry's poor attitude for a while now. "And you don't answer letters from Gringotts." he says finally.

Daphne speaks up "Thank you for the complaining." she says firmly.

Bloodaxe stops talking and eyes Daphne viciously.

"Time is money after all" says Daphne. Bloodaxe looks slightly less vicious.

Harry wonders why this is so complicated. Surely they can all just be friends?

"Lord Slytherin requires a report on properties he owns, and account balances" said Daphne in a business-like tone.

Bloodaxe nods minutely and opens his desk drawer and retrieves a pile parchment which he starts reading from.

"So, Lord Slytherin, you have land where the Slytherin castle used to be, where Potter mayor used to be, the destroyed cottage in Godrics Hollow your parents used, Black manor, Black island, and another Black island in the Caribbean." said Bloodaxe, handing over the sheets of parchment.

"Here are the details, the locations in Wizarding Britain we can supply portkey's for; the overseas locations, you'll need to go through the international portkey office." said Bloodaxe, bitterly.

"Well a set of portkeys for the locations nearby then" said Harry. "How's my main account balance?"

Bloodaxe pointed at Daphne "Does she need to know" asked Bloodaxe.

"Oh it's okay" said Harry. "Daphne's cool" said Harry.

"Well then, you have three million galleons and lesser amounts." said Bloodaxe.

Daphne paled. "You said you had some money" said Daphne. "Not that you were stinking rich" she spluttered.

Bloodaxe looked at Harry "Told you so" he said.

"Thank you Bloodaxe, can I have a set of portkeys to get to them ?" said Harry.

"Of course, you have gems and ingots and jewellery too" said Bloodaxe. "Just a moment" said the Goblin, who wrote out a missive and put it into his top drawer.

"Now in other related business, we finished clearing the curses off your Black vault possessions. We've already billed for that. The Other vault we won't deal with"

Harry smiled blandly at Bloodaxe.

Daphne looked at Harry quizzically. "Slytherin's vault has, customer supplied security" said Harry. "Animated metal snakes… dozens of them, all man sized" finished Harry.

Daphne looked disturbed.

"Yeah, they like that less than you do" said Harry nodding in Bloodaxe's direction.

There was a long, pregnant pause, then Bloodaxe's desk thudded. "Your portkeys, Lord Slytherin" said Bloodaxe, handing over another bundle of parchment. "We've already deducted the fees"

-==0==-

****Outside Gringotts.****

Daphne is looking at the portkey parchments pointedly.

"No, not without a chaperone" said Harry looking at Daphne. "What would people say?" he said rhetorically.

Daphne snorted. "I say, you're taking me on three picnics this week; The ruins of Slytherin castle, where Potter manor used to be and Black Manor. I'll get Tracey to come along. Black manor will probably be good for a couple of days exploring at least."

"I think I might need to bring Hermione and Ron, well maybe Ron if he promises to be nice." said Harry. "If I had a pleasant adventure without my friends I'd never hear the end of it."

Daphne laughed.

"All our adventures have been mad scrambles against enormous dangers. Exploring an old castle, it's practically like being back at school. Ron and Hermione wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Come home with me and you can apologise to my little sister for scaring her so" said Daphne.

"Yes, I'd like that" said Harry.

"Grab my arm, you can side-along" said Daphne.

"Ugh" said Harry and put his arm through Daphne's proffered arm. Daphne have Harry a penetrating look

"I don't like apparation" said Harry.

With a loud crack they disapperated.

**-==0==-**

****There's a large manor house set in large, park-like grounds. ****

**Students of British architecture might detect the hand of Capability Jones.**

With a crack, Harry and Daphne appear near the back doors.

"Now, never try to apparate here yourself. The protections would throw you away and maybe kill you if not splinch you severely. Only family can apparate inside to the boundary line." said Daphne.

"I understand." said Harry "The Weasleys can't apparate into their boundary, everyone has to walk in" he volunteered.

"Our protections are rather older and more specialised than theirs I say" said Daphne snootily.

"At my house, nobody can apparate in, you have come in the front door" said Harry.

"Well, the Blacks always were paranoid" said Daphne, leaving it unstated whom the measures at Grimmalud place defended you against.

Harry looked around. The park-like grounds were very pretty.

"Come on, lets find Astoria" said Daphne. Harry was looking at the gardens. They were really well kept. It reminded him of gardening at Privet drive, which was, apart from the summer heat, actually nice.

"Glinkit" said Daphne firmly, breaking Harry out of gardening thoughts.

With a pop a little house-elf appeared wearing a green toga.

"Yes Mistress Daphne" said Glinkit.

"Where is Astoria, Glinkit?" asked Daphne

"Miss Astoria is reading in the conservatory, Miss Daphne" said Glinkit.

"Bring some tea, we're going to have a conversation" said Daphne.

"After you" said Harry.

Daphne strode off, Harry following behind, eyes following the distinctive,sinuous, gyrating sight of Daphne Greengrass walking away. He shuddered slightly. Down boy! He thought.

-==0==-

****A Conservatory made of windows set against the side of the manor, large pot plants set about, with an array of comfortable rattan chairs and couches with small side tables.****

Astoria Greengrass (the dark haired Greengrass sister) sits wearing expensive yet casual robes, reading from parchment and writing notes and lists.

She looks up and smiles broadly at hearing her sister approach

"Daphne!" she exclaims "How nice to see..." she stops talking "You brought him" said says, angrily glaring at Harry.

Daphne walks over to her sister and motions to Harry, who has stopped moving. "Come in Harry," she says.

Harry stops looking at Daphne Greengrass's behind and walks over to where Astoria is sitting. He swallows. "Miss Greengrass, I would like to apologise for my behaviour at our last luncheon" he says formally, finally looking Astoria in the eye.

Astoria stifles a giggle. "Did you put him up to this" she asks Daphne.

"I told him he'd been inappropriate" said Daphne. "His etiquette teacher is a painting of an Black Matron from the nineteenth century" she explained.

Astoria smoothed her expression "Thank you for your apology Lord Slytherin" she said.

Harry put his hands together. "I think that I might be able to help the house of Greengrass out with..." he paused "unwanted family magical matters" he said.

"You Told him!" said Astoria bitterly, staring at Daphne.

"I made him swear an oath" declared Daphne.

Astoria Gasped. "You made Lord Slytherin oath-sworn" said Astoria, speculatively, her eyes glittering.

Daphne blushed "Nothing like that" said Daphne "Just to never tell anyone!"

Harry smiled without showing his teeth. "I will never tell anyone" he said.

"What If you're imperioused?" asked Astoria.

"I can overthrow the Imperious curse" said Harry blandly.

"He did it in defence class one time" said Daphne. "Rather amazing really" she said, reminiscing.

"Oh is there nothing bloody Harry Potter can't do" said Astoria bitterly.

"Astoria, he's offered to try to help" said Daphne.

"But really, nobody's ever been able to" said Astoria bitterly.

"I think I can find out how to lift it" said Harry.

"Really" sneered Astoria.

"But the magic I use must remain secret" said Harry.

"You seemed happy enough to use family magics in public before" said Astoria.

"Nobody saw anything" said Harry. "Part of the magics" he explained.

"We won't tell" said Daphne, glaring at her little sister.

"I won't tell" said Astoria, resignedly.

Daphne sat down next to her sister. Harry sighed.

Harry reached into his shirt and pulled out his medallion.

"So that's what's in your shirt" said Astoria. "How tacky" she said.

Harry grimaced slightly and popped out the circle and wand parts for the medallion.

With a flick ,the silver stick turned back into the elder wand, long, knobbly and white.

Daphne blinked, frowning at the wand. It looked oddly familiar.

"Neat trick" said Astoria, with bravado.

Harry put the ring in his left hand and shook his hand once. Opening his hand, the faceted black stone sat in his palm.

"Now, this is going to be scary, but you won't be hurt by it." said Harry.

"Why not?" said Astoria

"Because, it's complicated" said Harry, as if that explained everything. He turned the stone three times with his index finger.

The conservatory darkened suddenly to be black as night.

Daphne looked at Harry as if he'd just sprouted horns.

"Curse caster" said Harry firmly. There was a shudder of the darkness and a slowly a dark form rose from the floor.

Harry waited till it looked mostly human.

"You cast the curse" said Harry.

"I did" hissed the form, which had vaguely recognisable features now.

"What is the counter-curse" asked Harry.

"I'll not tell." said the shade.

Harry twisted the wand elder wand in his fist. there were cracking sounds like icecubes dropped into water and the room darkened further and Harry's face stood out in shadows. Harry's forearm bunched and shook.

"I will know" Harry ground out.

The area around the ghostly shade changed, compressing slightly. Harry kept almost twisting the wand, sweat beading on his brow.

The shade was surrounded by a heat haze now, as if in a hot kiln. The shade screamed. It was a very disturbing sound. Harry relaxed his arm.

"Exfecartum slingure flaiixanus matericus" hissed the shade, its shadowy form wavering through the haze.

Harry smiled a thin, toothless smile, lifted the elder wand and invoked the spell. "Exfecartum slingure flaiixanus matericus" he recited.

A jet of black hissed out of Astoria and Daphne, and was sucked into the elder wand.

"You can go" said Harry dismissively to the shade and flicked his left hand. The shade dissipated and the room slowly returned to normal daylight.

"You should write that spell down" said Harry softly to Astoria.

Astoria, looking paler and frightened blinked at Harry.

Harry held the wand and stone together against the triangle medallion and they reformed into the medallion.

Harry lowered his hands.

"You're..." said Astoria, Daphne, sitting beside her sister, staring at Harry.

"The person who healed you" said Harry, very blandly.

"That's not Slytherin family magic!" said Daphne.

"I never said it was" said Harry. "Did you know the Potters are descendants of the Peverell's" he said.

"Peverell" said Astoria "Like … the three brothers"

"Ignotious Peverell is my great-many times grandfather" said Harry.

"And that's family magic..." said Astoria.

"And you both swore to never speak of it" said Harry, firmly. "I only took possession of my heirlooms," he indicated the medallion ,"just before the battle of Hogwarts."

Astoria turned to Daphne. "He's cute, but absolutely terrifying" she said.

Daphne smiled weakly at her sister. "Heh, he tells such stories" she said, shuddering slightly.

"I have to keep them safe" said Harry. "They have their uses" he said defensively.

Astoria goggled at Harry.

There was a pause.

"What about Ashton and Father?" asked Daphne.

Harry sat down heavily on a nearby couch, looking tired. "I need to lift the curse on them too" he admitted.

"Well someone needs to" said Astoria, her eyes lighting up.

"What do you mean?" asked Daphne, nervously.

"Well, Potter has to do it, but they don't need to know it was Potter doing it." said Astoria.

"He could wear a cloak" said Daphne "With the hood up, and a shadow glamour" she said.

"Sneak around Much?" said Astoria, looking at her sister questioningly.

"Sometimes crowds can be judgemental of people because of their background" said Daphne airily.

With her nose elevated, Daphne called "Glinkit!"

Glinkit appeared carrying a tea-tray.

"Tea is served" said Glinkit.

The three of them drank tea and Harry and Astoria ate small biscuits. Daphne claimed to be watching her weight. Harry mentally agreed. He was watching her weight too. It was a nice view.

"So, can you come back after lunch in disguise" said Daphne.

"Er, yes" said Harry. "Weren't we going to have lunch at Fortescues" he asked.

Daphne have Harry a look.

"It's just the mysterious stranger needs to appear when Ashton and father are around, and not be recognisable." said Daphne blandly. "I'll need to do the shadow glamour, you're pants at glamours" she said. Harry sighed.

"Come on, we're going back for lunch" said Daphne brightly.

"Won't we need a cloak" said Harry.

"I've got one in my handbag" said Daphne blandly.

"You're always sneaking around !" said Astoria, looking at her sister accusingly.

"It might be windy or raining wherever I go" said Daphne dismissively.

**-==0==-**

****Florean Fortescues Icecream Parlour, Diagon Alley****

Harry and Daphne sit down at a table again.

Harry hands the menu to Daphne "What would you like" he asks.

"Hmm.. omelette" says Daphne.

Harry raises his hand and the waiter rushes over "Yes your conquerinness" he stumbles.

"Please, Lord Black will do" says Harry "Two omelettes for lunch" he says.

"Any drinks" asks the waiter?

"Water for me" says Daphne.

"Two waters" says Harry.

"Right away Lord Black" the waiter gabbles and runs off.

Harry raises his wand and casts "Muffalatio"

"Your conqueringness" asked Daphne, smirking.

"Oh it's just that one waiter" said Harry. "Most people are much more subtle about it."

Daphne laughs "So you disguise yourself as Kettle."

"Well, yeah" says Harry, slumping into the chair and looking at Daphne.

"Are you all right?" asks Daphne.

"Just need some lunch" says Harry. "That spell is hard work".

Daphne's eyes narrowed "The necromancy or the curse lifting?" she asks, in a tone Harry finds confronting.

"The Hallows are not necromancy" says Harry. "They're not even really a spell. More an enchanted item."

Daphne looks dubious "I am of course, very grateful for you lifting the curse of my sister."

Harry smiles "I'm glad. When you told me, it was just heartbreaking."

Daphne looked at Harry approvingly "You're very kind-hearted aren't you?"

"In my defence, I was told a very heartbreaking story by a beautiful woman" said Harry.

Daphne blushed. "Flatterer!" she said.

She looked at Harry's sagging frame "Have a bread bun" she said, pointing to the basket that floated over.

Harry offered it to Daphne "One for you" he asked?

"Heavens no, I'm not getting a swim today. I have to watch what I eat" said Daphne.

"You swim" asked Harry?

"Every day, when I can" said Daphne self-consciously. "And ride horses, and duelling practice."

Harry bit and chewed bun. "I'm impressed, I need to get back to practising. Would you practice with me?"

Daphne laughed "Not likely. I'm not duelling the-man-who-conquered. I'd get trounced."

Harry smiled "I'm not that good" he said.

"You beat you know who" she countered.

"Luck, a wand that didn't suit him, and overconfidence." said Harry modestly.

Daphne looked at Harry incredulously "Okay, that's too modest. You're clearly extremely powerful"

Harry looked at her sideways "What makes people think that?" he said.

"I saw one of your depuslo's flatten five death eaters. When it was deflected" said Daphne bluntly.

"Ah, you were there, weren't you" said Harry.

"So stop being so bloody modest" said Daphne.

Their argument was interrupted by the arrival of omelettes, water and glasses. Harry paid and turned back to Daphne.

"Eat up, you're tired" said Daphne, lifting knife and fork.

Harry's lips quirked but he ate up.

-==0==-

****A 'Mysterious Stranger' appeared, at Greengrass manor, wearing a cloak accompanied by Daphne Greengrass.****

Daphne's father Cryus and brother Ashton come out to meet the curse breaker. The curse breaker wore a cloak and walked like an old man.

"Sit next to each other," said Mysterious Stranger.

Ashton and Cyrus sat on the park bench the elves had brought out.

"Exfecartum slingure flaiixanus matericus" invoked the stranger, and two more jets of dark left Aston and Cryus. The stranger bowed, turned and left, with Daphne holding his elbow.

"Get me to apparition distance" muttered Harry softly.

"Thank you for your work" said Daphne loudly.

"This is far enough" said Daphne, suddenly supporting a lot of Harry's weight.

"I'm stuffed" said Harry out of the side of his mouth, "Can you side-along me home" he asked quietly.

"I don't know where that is" she muttered.

"Leaky Cauldron then" said Harry.

They disappeared with a loud crack.

-oooOOOooo-

"Are you okay" asked Daphne as they appeared at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Magical exhaustion… must have taken more than I thought" said Harry staggering.

Harry staggered over to the fireplace, took some floo powder and cast it into the fire

"Grimmauld Place" said Harry and disappeared in a green flash.

Daphne dropped a sickle in the coin jar and apparated away.

**-==0==-**

****An opulent woman's bedroom, early morning. M********any**** ****of******** the accents on the décor are green.****

A blond woman sleeps in the bed.

The door opens and a dark haired young woman in expensive, casual robes skips into the room.

"Daphne, Get up" exclaims Astoria Greengrass.

"Hmmph" exhales Daphne Greengrass, pulling the pillow over her head.

"Come on Daphne, it's daytime" said Astoria.

Daphne rolled over onto her back and looked blearily at her sister, her blonde a hair slightly messy.

"It's early" said Daphne. With a flick of her fingers, she summoned her wand and cast a spell "tempus". "Six AM" said Daphne angrily, you woke me at six AM" she repeated dazedly.

"Yeah lets have an early breakfast and go riding" said Astoria.

Daphne sat up, waved her wand, tidying her fair hair, and poked the wand briefly at her mouth.

Daphne got out of bed, her long light blue nightgown straightening.. "Astoria, you never get up before seven, and then you need coffee" said Daphne, briskly walking through a doorway and then returning after a discreet interval. "How do you feel" she said, guardedly.

"I feel GREAT" said Astoria. "I've never felt this well, ever" she continued.

"Have you had coffee or pepper-up-potion?" asked Daphne sharply.

"Nothing but a glass of water, I just feel so much better" exclaimed Astoria.  
"We've created a monster" said Daphne and retreated back to her en-suite.

-==0==-

Daphne sat on her dressing chair, putting her boots on "Are you sure you're feeling okay" asked Daphne.

Astoria stepped closer to Daphne "hold out your arm" she said, looking down on her older sister.

"Okay" said Daphne and held out her arm. Astoria gripped her sisters arm and adopted an arm-wrestling pose. "On the count of three"

"Of Astoria, you know you have to be careful" said Daphne and Astoria said "three" then twisted Daphne's arm.

"Ow" said Daphne, and Astoria let go. "I'm strong" said Astoria. "No more exercising, then falling over like a wet cloth for me" she said proudly.

"You did cheat" said Daphne, standing up, still shorter than Astoria.

"Uncle Gerald always says If you aren't cheating, you aren't trying" said Astoria. "Come on, lets get going."

"Uncle Gerald is wanted in the United states for using magic to rob muggles" said Daphne.

-==0==-

****The Greengrass sisters in riding robes sit side-saddle on chestnut horses, looking out over the Greengrass estate from a small hill.****

"My bum hurts" said Astoria bluntly.

"You need to build up muscles for horse riding" said Daphne "You've only ever gone round the house slowly".

"That's all going to change" said Astoria. "After my bum stops hurting".

"Draco Malfoy won't know what's hit him" said Daphne.

"Oh yeah, you need to train with me, I need to start duelling" said Astoria. "I'm going to be able to beat anyone in a duel" she said enthusiastically.

"You're getting married in a month and a half" said Daphne.

"So intensive training. Also, dancing practice" said Astoria, eyes gleaming.

"You're in luck there, Lord Slytherin is coming over this afternoon to demonstrate his improved dancing, you can bring over Draco, you two were going to be sitting as chaperones, but you can practice with Draco instead."

"We can do that every day, with duelling in the mornings after riding" said Astoria enthusiastically.

"Maybe you might need to ease into all this, every other day to start with" said Daphne, flicking the reins, "Come on" lets go back home and show Mother and Father your miraculous recovery."

"Daphne" said Astoria as they rode along.

"Yes Astoria" said Daphne indulgently.

"What exercises should I do for, you know, matrimonial activities?" asked Astoria.

Daphne choked and went beet red. "I certainly wouldn't know" said Daphne.

"But you and Lord Slytherin" said Astoria.

Daphne reined her horse in sharply and half turned to face her sister.

"I am not some floozy who Carries On" said Daphne icily, red as a beetroot.

"I'll ask mother, maybe there's a book" said Astoria.

Daphne shuddered then spoke "There's spells.. .well to prevent pregnancy, you weren't asleep in that all girls class where you?" asked Daphne.

"I might have been in the hospital wing that week" said Astoria. "I think that was second year, and I had a bad attack of the curse" she said.

"And there's a spell, well, for maidens" said Daphne, going red again and looking away from her sister. "You'll have to ask mother, this is too mortifying" said Daphne.

The set off and rode for a few minutes.

"Daphne, you do actually like Harry Potter?" asked Astoria. "His family magic is scary"

"Harry is pleasant company" said Daphne stiffly. "He tells the most remarkable stories."

"But you haven't kissed him" said Astoria.

"I'm not engaged" said Daphne. "But you are!" she said "You've probably snogged Draco" she shuddered gently.

"I have been suffering under a blood curse. I used to tire very easily" said Astoria. "Draco was very understanding, we kissed." she sniffed.

"But I could go a few rounds with him this afternoon" she said speculatively.

"No talking" said Daphne "Not listening"

**-==0==-**

****An informal dining room. Hence, an expensive house.****

Cyrus Greengrass , Erzsebet Greengrass and Ashton Greengrass are eating a cooked breakfast.

Cryus is reading parchments, Ashton is reading the Daily Prophet. Astoria bustles in in riding robes, followed by Daphne who is looking a little put out.

"Mother, Father, Ashton" said Astoria "I feel TERRIFIC" she exclaimed "I went out riding with Daphne, and I think the mysterious curse breaker cured me" she said, grinning a little maniacally, her eyes glinting against her fair skin.

Erzsebet regarded her youngest daughter "Are you sure you are well?" she asks cautiously.

"I have never felt so well in my life" said Astoria.

"She's been going flat out all morning, since six" said Daphne "without coffee" she concluded.

"Oh maybe I could have a coffee" said Astoria.

"Maybe you shouldn't" said her father cautiously, "Maybe you should floo over to St Mungos and get a quick checkup done" he said.

"Oh I hate that place" said Astoria "But for you, dear father I will go" she said, striking a noble (and theatrical) pose.

Ashton stared. "Daphne, what is this changeling?" he asked.

"She's been like this ALL DAY" said Daphne, standing in an approved fashion with her hands together.

"Menace, are you hyperactive" said Ashton to Astoria "Have you taken three pepper-up potions at a time again?" he asked.

"I have taken no potions today" said Astoria . "I shall be off to St Mungo's forthwith" she said.

"I will accompany you" said Ashton, standing and nodding to his parents "This is unprecedented" he said, having to stride off to keep up with his dark-haired sister.

"Mother" said Daphne.

"Yes dear" said Erzsebet.

"In a few days Lord Slytherin is taking Astoria, Draco, Tracey, some friends of his and I for a picnic for lunch, after which we will be dancing in the ballroom" said Daphne.

"That seems quite, acceptable" said Erzsebet. "Where are you going for the picnic"

"This week we've planned to picnic at various places he owns, the buildings are probably ruins" said Daphne, "Though Black Manor isn't ruined is it?" she asked.

Cyrus Greengrass looked up from his paperwork "Black Manor was still in use until old Arcturus Black died in 1991" he said "It was quite the ancestral pile" he said.

"Ancestral Pile?" said Daphne incredulously.

"Oh the Black's were always so busy painting everything black and putting ravens on it. Not as bad as Grimmauld place, their townhouse. Walburga Black really was quite mad, and when Orion Black let her have free reign with the decorations, well, if it didn't have a snake or raven on it, it was black." he snorted.

"You've visited both?" said Daphne, curiously.

"Oh, before the first war, Black Manor was on the Ball circuit like anywhere else respectable." said Cyrus.

"I danced with your mother there" he said, smiling.

Erzsebet looked up and smiled at Cyrus tenderly.

"Grimmauld place was more for political get-togethers. I only went there once for a party for Regulus Black. He went missing at the end of the first war. Walburga was shattered, Sirius had sorted into Griffindor then moved out to live with the Potters, and Regulus was lost" he concluded.

"So Sirius Black was a Griffindor?" said Daphne, sounding surprised.

"Oh yes, he was thick as thieves with James Potter; Harry Potters father." said Cyrus. "They had a gang at Hogwarts, with Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew" said Cyrus. "Always getting up to pranks, usually involving hurting us Slytherins" he concluded.

"Harry Potter wasn't a bully at Hogwarts was he?" asked Cyrus cautiously.

"Oh no," said Daphne "He was more impossibly heroic" said Daphne.

"What, at school, before all that, business?" said Erzsebet taking notice.

"If there was something dangerous going on, Harry Potter and his two best friends would charge in, and Griffindor it up" said Daphne.

"But the school was safe" said Cyrus, cautiously.

"Let me see, mountain troll, Basilisk, Dementors, Dumbledore murdered, Death eaters as teachers, and I don't really know what more; Lord Slytherin has a lot of stories to tell me." said Daphne counting on her fingers.

Erzsebet pinched the bridge of her nose "How did we not hear about this at the time?" she asked, coldly.

"Well, a lot of it was pretty secretive, and some things I think the headmaster magically stopped people talking about; like the petrifactions from the Basilisk. When I was there, some strange things happened, but it was mostly rumours, but then recently Lord Slytherin explained to me what happened." said Daphne.

"And he is telling the truth?" asked Cyrus pointedly.

"He doesn't seem to bother with deceit" said Daphne "He just refuses to talk about some things"

"And can he perform occulamancy?" asked Cyrus.

"Not to save his life" said Daphne, shaking her head.

"I don't know if I want to know what really happened when you were at school my darling" said Erzsebet. "But you'd better get changed out of those horsey clothes before this picnic."

"How does Lord Slytherin get on with Draco Malfoy?" asked Cyrus.

"That's complicated" said Daphne "They were, well, Draco picked fights with Harry Potter all the way till sixth year."

"And how did those fights go for our nearly son-in-law" asked Erzsebet

"Draco got beaten soundly, sometimes by Lady Dagwood-Granger." said Daphne.

Erzsebet's mouth twitched. Daphne snorted then composed her features.

"In magical duels Draco was always beaten soundly by Harry Potter. They also played on opposing Quidditch teams, both as seekers. Draco never won"

"You have to admire his persistence" said Erzsebet.

"No, really it got to be pathetic" said Daphne, "but he gave that up in sixth year"

"So can these two school rivals be civil to one another" asked Cyrus.

"Actually, they get on pretty well these days" said Daphne. "Lord Slytherin gave his Compliments to Draco and Astoria at the ministry ball. Draco took them politely." said Daphne.

"There was some business with the Malfoys at the end of the war" said Cyrus.

"Yes, they owe Lord Slytherin for his testimony in their favour." said Daphne.

"This is what I have heard" said Cryus incredibly blandly.

"So our Yule guests would not be at fisticuffs" said Erzsebet cheekily to Daphne.

"That is so embarrassing. His etiquette tutor is apparently an old Black family matriarch's painting" said Daphne.

Erzsebet smiled "I like the manners he is learning." she chuckled. "They remind me of my old aunts and uncles".

Cyrus stood up, nodded to his wife and daughter and left the room.

"Mother" said Daphne

"Yes dear" said Erzsebet keenly.

"Astoria is going to ask you today about the talk, and reference books" said Daphne.

Erzsebet's face froze. She sat blinking.

"Surely she was taught such things at school" said Erzsebet.

"She missed some classes, the curse was playing up" said Daphne, reddening.

"So she asked her big sister" said Erzsebet.

"And I certainly don't know anything about that" said Daphne.

"That ?" said Erzsebet.

"Exercises to do before Matrimonial activities" said Daphne, reddening.

"You were a very quiet girl at school" mused Erzsebet.

"Father said I was to look to my schooling, not to boys" said Daphne hotly.

"Surely you know… the basics" said Erzsebet "And in a dorm full of girls, surely you all knew about, release" she said.

Daphne went red. "Mother!" she said "This is so embarrassing"

"You're not really a frigid prude though are you?" said Erzsebet "I remember you telling me about that nice boy from Durmstrang in your fourth year, and I saw the way you danced with Lord Slytherin at the ministry ball."

"Mother, I have been perfectly respectable" said Daphne stiffly.

"We wouldn't have minded if you were a witches witch darling. But instead you're a late developer. Daphne, you're nineteen years old." said Erzsebet "If you liked the boy we wouldn't care what you did"

"I am so not having this conversation" said Daphne, her hands covering her face.

"You look fine, and if you keep exercising, you'll keep this figure. We don't want to have to do the ritual again, do we?"

"I am more than my looks" said Daphne.

"Darling, I'm glad you're bright, because you're not naturally pretty enough to hold out for someone suitable on your looks alone" said Erzsebet.

"Mother" screamed Daphne, incredulously, staring at her mother.

"Oh Daphne," said Erzsebet. "I'm just teasing you because you go such a pretty pink and complain so!"

"You're just teasing me?" said Daphne incredulously.

"Yes" said Erzsebet nodding and grinning. "Where do you think Astoria's sense of humour came from?"

"But you've never teased me before" said Daphne.

"I was worried about you before" said Erzsebet. "Now, I'm not worried about you. You're pretty, rich, smart and being courted in a hilariously old-fashioned way by the only wizard who's the head of three houses. He also seems like a nice boy" said Erzsebet. "He does look a bit skinny though" said Erzsebet musingly.

"Mother!" said Daphne, scandalised.

"So he's not that weedy really?" said Erzsebet.

"Wiry" said Daphne "He's wiry"

"So he's better with his shirt off?" asked Erzsebet

"I haven't even kissed him" said Daphne.

"Why ever not?" said Erzsebet.

"I thought that after the last dance at the ministry ball would be the right time" said Daphne. "He could kiss me goodnight" she said. "Then there was an attack, he got killed, and came back to life"

"That is very eldritch" said Erzsebet. "He's not… you know" she said, making a gesture with one hand to ward off certain evil spirits.

"Oh no, that's family magic" said Daphne.

"He's telling you about family magic" said Erzsebet. "So we should expect him for Lammas and Mabon too?" she asked.

"He definitely would not visit for Samhain" said Daphne. "It's a very sorrowful day for him. Even at school he never attended 'Halloween' feasts" said Daphne, making a snide tone for the muggle word.

"So the wedding, Lammas, Mabon and Yule" said Erzsebet.

"Oh Mother!" said Daphne.

"He has asked for your fathers permission to court you, and you have not refused it" said Erzsebet.

Daphne sat, looking prissy.

"Would you marry him?" Erzsebet asked.

"I don't know him well enough to know that" said Daphne.  
"Then go get changed and learn" said Erzsebet smiling.

-==0==-

****Grimmauld place,Morning, the kitchen****

Harry Potter, Lord Slytherin, Black, Potter walked into his kitchen in raggedy striped pyjama bottoms and a very worn holey t-shirt that said "I heart Bali".

He scratched himself and sat down at the table "Tea Kreacher" he said.

"Here it is Halfblood master" said Kreacher.

Harry sipped the tea and looked at the table. There was a fat parchment envelope with a Wizengamot seal on it addressed to Lord Slytherin.

"Hmm, mail for me" said Harry and opened it.

Out came a stack of parchment, itemised lists of charges. All in galleons.

_'_

_Final amount owing three million eight hundred and fifty thousand seven hundred and thirty one Galleons, seven sickles and two knuts._

'

Harry froze.

He turned through the pages and read them again. Slowly.

"Kreacher, bring parchments and a quill" Harry said, looking pale.

'

_To Law-Wizard Davis,_

_Dear Sir,_

_I find myself with a huge bill from the wizegamot._

_It appears to be an itemised bill for every time the wizegamot has levied members, for the last thousand years. See the included parchments. My Lordship of house Slytherin only recently confirmed, and having stood vacant all that time, House Slytherin seems to be billed for all the payments it hasn't made._

_Can you please get to the bottom of this._

_You are authorised to talk to Bloodaxe, my account manager at Gringotts._

_While I might be able to scrape up the cash, I'd rather not._

_I recently discovered I own a number of large estates in Wizarding Britain that used to have properties on them. I'm visiting them this week so by the end of the week I will have a list of land I could sell if required._

_Do your magic please._

_Harry Potter_

_Lord Slytherin Black Potter_

_P.S. Forgot to tell you I'm Lord Slytherin too._

_P.P.S May be Lord Peverell too. Hate to think if I'll get stung for another three million._

'

Harry sighed, copied the Wizengamot parchment with a quick "xerographia", then folded the letter into an envelope and summoned some sealing wax. Stuffing in the copy of the Wizengamot parchments, He sealed the letter with the Potter ring and took his quill to the next parchment.

'

_Account Manager Bloodaxe,_

_The Wizengamot wants to take almost four million galleons for having held House Slytherin since 1060 and not paying any levies since. See attached parchments. My Lawyer, Law-wizard Davis will be contacting you once he has a plan. Beforehand get valuations for the vacant lands. And work out what the gems and ingots are worth. If that is not enough, look at the jewellery too._

_May our enemies die at our feet and keep their hands off our gold._

_Harry Potter_

_Lord Slytherin Black Potter_

'

Harry copied the wizegamot parchment again, and made an envelope up for Bloodaxe.

"Kreacher, go post these" said Harry.

"Stupid halfblood master should get an owl" muttered Kreacher.

"I heard that" said Harry. "I'll get an owl as soon as the alley opens this morning, okay" said Harry testily.

**-==0==-**

****Grimmauld place, later, at the fireplace.****

"Kreacher" yelled Harry, holding a large brown owl in a cage.

Kreacher appeared with a pop.

"The owl is called owl" said Harry.

"Rubbish name for an owl, stupid half-blood master still sad about his first owl" muttered Kreacher.

"Kreacher! Less disrespect!" said Harry "I heard all of that" he said.

"No mistress, no heirs, Wizengamot want all your money" said Kreacher. "poor master you are".

"Kreacher, I am Lord Slytherin, and Lord Black and Lord Potter." said Harry.

"Kreacher is sorry your lordness" said Kreacher "But no heirs, not even another adopted halfblood."

There was a clattering noise from the kitchen. Harry drew his wand

Harry and Kreacher dashed in and found a post owl battering on the window.

Harry waved his wand and the owl came in and dropped off the letter.

_From the Office of Snatchitt Grabbit And Runne_

_Dear Client,_

_We have investigated your inheritance law issue and found that while it has been legal precedent for persons having multiple lordships to have multiple wives, this has not been a circumstance since 1643. There is also precedent for persons in this situation to bestow ( usually the lesser) lordships onto persons of vassal houses. There is also precedent for Lords to be lord of two houses and just have multiple heirs, one for each house from one wife. Or a succession of wives, if they die in childbirth._

_It is our opinion that your lordship can reasonably expect to do the latter without any legal or political pressures. If your lordship was to be desirous of polygyny (multiple wives) we expect there would be some resistance from the Wizengamot, but that the precedent files we have collated would satisfy most objections._

_A "straw poll" of spouses and female children of the practice finds that polygyny would offend most witches, and we quote they would "hex your bits off"._

_We respectfully note that triple lordships have been quite rare in the last millennia, having occurred precisely twice, and not since 1521. This gives your lordship quite the political leverage on this issue._

_Perhaps your lordship might find a witch who did not mind having a minimum of three children, although we are assured from "straw polls" of witches that most find the concept of that many childbirths somewhat disagreeable._

_Phiddeous Grabbit_

_Law-wizard_

_Our bill has been submitted to Gringotts._

'

"Well that went better than expected" said Harry cheerfully, setting the owl cage down in the corner of the room.

"Is it good news master" asked Kreacher.

"Read it yourself" said Harry.

Kreacher coughed "Kreacher cannot read sir" said Kreacher humbly.

"My other lawyer has found that I don't need to marry three witches just because I have three lordships" said Harry.

"Begging your pardon master, but why do you have two lawyers" asked Kreacher

"Because my proper lawyer is the father of my girlfriends best friend." said Harry.

"If her best friend found out I was even looking at having to have three wives, she'd tell her best friend, my girlfriend and she wouldn't like me any more" said Harry.

"Master has a girlfriend" said Kreacher optimistically.

"I have formal approval to court her from her father" said Harry, "And she likes me as a dance partner and date for events"

"Master is formally courting" said Kreacher, ears trembling. "Kreacher is so happy"

"What's got into you?" asked Harry.

"Master may have a mistress soon" said Kreacher "Then heirs, then the house will not fall" said the elf, sniffling.

Harry stared at the elf and scratched his head.

"Kreacher, I've made Edward Remus Lupin the heir Black. When I die, or when he turns seventeen, he will become Lord Black. His mother was Nymhapdora Tonks, and her Mother is Andromeda Tonks nee Black. So Edward or Teddy Lupin is heir Black. House Black will not fall okay" said Harry.

Kreacher sobbed "Master has safeguarded the house… the house will not fall"

Harry just sat, looking confused. Why was this such a big deal to Kreacher, he wondered.

-==0==-

****Grimmauld Place kitchen, the next day****

Harry opened a letter that a tan post owl had just dropped onto his marmalade toast.

_'From Law-wizard Davis,_

_To Lord Slytherin,Black,Potter_

_We have begun inquiries regarding you unprecedented bill from the winzengamot._

_Initial examination shows it is a millennia of unpaid extraordinary levies. When the Wizengamot needs galleons urgently, heads of houses are levied for contributions. The more old and noble the house, the larger the levy. It happens very rarely, but over a millennia, for Slytherin house it has rather mounted up. One hopes Slytherin house has large vaults to go with its great age._

_We will make every effort to ensure the best outcome for you, our client._

_We do note that House Slytherin has never actually been a member of the Wizengamot, pre-dating it, but not having had living lords since before the founding of the Wizengamot._

_You will recall that the Wizengamot was made from the wizards council; which Slytherin was never a member of either. The Wizengamot is granting your seat legitimacy, if at great expense._

_Davis.'_

**-==0==-**

****Morning, Greengrass Manor. On a path far from the house.****

Daphne and Astoria walk along the path lined with low hedges, casual robes billowing.

"This must be far enough now Daphne!" complained Astoria.

Daphne stopped. "Probably". She said, looking towards the manor house.

"Okay so let's practice" said Astoria, drawing her wand.

Daphne took up a distance from her sister and drew her wand.

"Now, I'll shield, you practice stunners." said Daphne, raising a faint blue shield with an elegant twist of her wand. "Begin" said Daphne.

Astoria flicked her wand towards her sister "stupefy" she shouted. A yellow bolt shot between the two and was dissipated by the shield which flickered like a blue soap bubble briefly.

"Not so loud" said Daphne, shifting slightly. "You'll want to it silently eventually".

Astoria cast yellow bolt after bolt at her sister. After five stunners, Daphne's shield fell.

"Good" said Daphne, raising another shield. Astoria narrowly missed hitting her sister after the shield broke.

After ten minutes, Astoria's arm was sagging and she had a glow of perspiration.

"I'm so feeble" said Astoria "I'm tired already" she complained.

Daphne waved her wand and dashed to her sister "Are you having an attack" asked Daphne tremulously.

"No, I'm hot and tired" said Astoria.

"So you're okay?" asked Daphne.

"Hot, thirsty" said Astoria, glumly.

"Robes off, have a drink" said Daphne and conjured a goblet. "Aquamenti" she said and filled the goblet with water.

Astoria shucked her robe and draped it on the hedge. A cream blouse and brown knee length skirt revealed, Astoria took the goblet from Daphne and drank.

Daphne shucked her robe and draped it on the hedge, and straightened her green blouse.

"When you're done, you'll shield, I'll cast stunners." said Daphne.

Astoria finished the goblet and held it idly. "Give it here" said Daphne. Astoria handed it over and Daphne refilled it and took a deep draught. Then she threw the goblet down "evanesco" she cast and the goblet disappeared. "You're conjuring the next one" she said. "shield up" she said forcefully.

Astoria waved her wand a small circle. "Fuck" she swore.

Daphne blinked "language Tori" she said.

"protego" cast Astoria and a shield appeared. It flickered a little.

"You're not perfectly circular enough. Do it again" said Daphne.

A red-faced Astoria got a faint blue soap bubble on her fourth try that didn't flicker.

"Begin" said Astoria.

Daphne turned side-on and began casting stunners, almost wordlessly. One , two, three, and Astoria's shield cracked and fell.

"Again" said Daphne.

Five shields later, Daphne was glowing. Astoria was looking pained.

"You're stronger than me" said Astoria, after the last shield fell.

"Might be, lets find out" said Daphne. "Make a goblet and some water."

Astoria's goblet was a little misshapen, and took a few goes to make, but she filled it with water and had another drink before giving the goblet to her sister. It only leaked a tiny bit.

Daphne drank, then handed it back. "This might not work" said Daphne uncertainly and swept her wand about. A metal dinner plate on a stand like a bullseye appeared. Daphne looked very pleased, until the stand fell over. "Shit" she swore, and grabbed a couple of rocks from the sides of the path,weighing the base legs of the stand down.

Astoria looked puzzled "I can't conjure that, you're stronger than me" she sighed.

"The senior boys used to do this in the duelling pit to show off" said Daphne. "You fire a confringo at it." said Daphne. "Give it all you've got".

Astoria pursed her lips. "Are you sure confringo is safe?" she asked.

"I'll put a small protego in front of us , you fire over the edge of it" said Daphne.

With a couple of attempts, a partial soap bubble to fire over appeared.

Astoria grimaced, pulled her wand back and fired a red-orange fiery bolt at the metal plate. The loud "DONG!" sound made both sister jump, and the plate was clearly dented.

Daphne dropped the shield and walked over to look at the dent. "The size of my thumb", and about as deep" she said. "Reparo" she cast and the plate was unmarked.

"Have some more goes at it" said Daphne, walking back to her sister and raising another partial shield.

After five confringo's the plate had multiple dents. A few had missed. The sisters had ducked and laughed as the path got a divot the size of a pumpkin cut in the gravel.

"Maybe more practice" said Daphne laughing.

Astoria walked over to the plate "Hey this one is huge!" she said, pointing out her biggest dent, the size of an apricot.

Daphne looked at the dent admiringly. "Nice work sis" she said.

"My turn" said the older sister, repairing the plate.

After five confringos, the path had a divot, the hedge had a hole in it with smoking bushes.

Daphne looked at the plate critically "See, apricot sized too" said Daphne, pointing.

"So you're not more powerful than me" said Astoria, surprised.

"We've had really bad teachers. My OWL in DADA was only an A" said Daphne.

"We should really have done more practice" said Astoria, thoughtfully.

"I don't think you could have, but really… I clearly need way more practice." said Daphne. "I'm two years ahead of you, I should be a lot better than I am."

"Are you going back for another year?" asked Astoria.

"Well NEWT's didn't happen, so I could go back and revise, practice and sit them" said Daphne.

"But are you going to" asked Astoria.

"Do I need NEWTs to be married off" asked Daphne?

"Would your boyfriend care?" asked Astoria.

Daphne blinked. "I, I don't know. I think he's not going back for a NEWT year. He's so busy… Hogwarts is only reopening this September. We've all lost a year, my final year was a waste." mused Daphne.

"If you came back, would you miss him?" asked Astoria.

"I don't spend much time with him…" said Daphne "Mum says to find out if I like him by going on dates this week. You're coming with Draco to all of them. You'll know when I do"

The sisters drank some more water, the took turns denting the plate for another half hour, till their hands were shaking.

"Hey, these dents are bigger than when we started" said Astoria thoughtfully.

Daphne walked over and peered at the plate. "You know, they really are almost apple sized now".

"If we practised all the time… how good could we get?" asked Astoria thoughtfully.

"We're going to find out" said Daphne firmly, and she dragged the stand to the side of the path. It wobbled, and came to rest against the hedge.

The two sisters put their robes over their shoulders like capes and stalked back to the manor.

As they reached the back door, Astoria spoke up "sister power". Daphne turned to her sister and smiled. "Sister power" she agreed.

-==0==-

****Greengrass Manor, at the entrance gates, later that morning.****

Daphne and Astoria have put short jackets on over their blouses instead of robes. They stand waiting with Draco Malfoy who is wearing a studiously casual outfit, and dragonhide boots. Tracey Davis, a brown haired witch is wearing boots, jeans and a scruffy jacket.

With a pop, three people arrive.

Harry is wearing a leather jacket, jeans and new looking low boots. He's holding a wicker picnic basket. Hermione's wearing jeans, trainers and a tracksuit jacket. Ron's wearing a pair of virulent green boots, brown trousers and a jacket that looks like it might have been corduroy once. He's wearing a backpack.

"I hope everyone's prepared to get dirty" said Harry, looking at the ex-Slytherins.

"Where are we going Potter?" asked Draco.

"My oldest home, Slytherin castle. I've not been there, but we have a portkey to get there." said Harry, politely. Astoria's eyes widen a little.

Hermione speaks up "Expect dirt, spiderwebs." Ron sighs.

"Dagwood-Granger" says Daphne. Hermione cringes "Please, Miss Greengrass, call me Hermione, that goes for all of you".

"Call me Potter" said Harry "It's shorter in case there's a problem"

Ron adjusts the backpack straps.

The newcomers move closer to the ex-slytherins.

"I'm not expecting trouble, but if there is, protego first, spread around" said Harry. Ron and Hermione nodded. Daphne, Astoria and Draco look a bit confused. Tracey rubs her hands with glee.

"We're going to use this portkey, and we're exploring. No splitting up, don't get out of wand distance from each other" said Harry. The ex-slytherins looked a bit confused.

"Isn't this a picnic?" said Astoria.

"We hope so" said Hermione pointedly.

"Everyone gather around" said Harry, pulling a slip of parchment. All the picnickers touched the parchment with one finger, Ron crowded up to Draco, Daphne somehow contriving to be next to Harry.

"And, activate" said Harry and they left in a pinwheel of spinning colour.

They landed in a heap, in a field.

Astoria rolled over onto Draco and pinned him in a kiss. "Tori" he said softly, smirking a bit "we're in company" Astoria spoke up "I'm engaged, and I'm married in under a month. I have rights". She kissed Draco some more.

Tracey leans over and watches Astoria attack Draco for a while "Give him more tongue" she suggests.

Everyone else got up, Daphne blushing at her sisters antics. Harry, Hermione and Ron were looking around, wands out.

The field sloped up to a rocky outcrop where a dark rectangular stone keep stood.

"Doesn't look ruined" said Draco. "Five stories" he guessed.

"Lets move over there" said Hermione, casting a few silent detection spells.

Ron hung back, looking behind the group often, wand out.

The group made it to the keep, where the draw-bridge was up.

Harry signalled with one hand "wait back" he said and walked closer to the ditch blocking the approach. Harry concentrated then hissed loudly at the castle " Hshsepsheshs"

The drawbridge slowly grumbled downwards and hit their side of the ditch with a crunch.

"How, quaint" said Draco.

"I expect it keeps out unwanted guests" said Astoria lightly.

Hermione snorted. Tracey took a camera out of her jacket and took a photo.

The front gates, blocked by a portcullis were some grey timber with huge nails.

Harry cracked his neck from side to side and took the end of a rope Ron played out of the backpack. Harry tied the rope around himself and waiting till Ron nodded, walked across the drawbridge to the portcullis.

"Were you expecting a drawbridge and all this medieval stuff?" asked Daphne.

"It seemed possible" said Hermione. "We can pull Harry out of the ditch if we have to".

"You could use a broom" said Draco simply.

"I expect my ancestor erected anti-broom barriers, to go with anti-apparation, and anti-portkey." said Harry over his shoulder.

"The tenth century was an uncivilised time" said Hermione.

Ron squatted, holding the rope as the ex-slytherins look on in horror.

"Okay, it it goes wrong, yank me out" said Harry, and touched the portcullis with his Slytherin signet ring. The portcullis rose swiftly out of sight. The doors, when touched, flickered once in green. Harry pushed on the doors. "They seem stuck" he said.

Hermione took the rope from Ron.

"Could you hold them both?" asked Draco sarcastically.

"Seize and pull charm in the rope" said Hermione, blandly. "I'm not using magic on the people trapped, if they are, so aggressive defensive spells should ignore them.

Astoria and Daphne looked at Hermione incredulously. Draco blinked.

"That's really clever" said Astoria.

"I am" said Hermione bluntly. "Can you mind our backs" she says gently to Tracey, who drew her wand and turned to guard the rear.

With a grunt, Harry and Ron manage to push one of the doors open, inwards, followed by the other.

"Good news, the roof looks like it's held" says Ron.

"There's a carpet on the floor" said Harry.

Ron backs back over to the outside of the portcullis and Harry ducks into the castle.

"Seems safe enough" said Harry.

The group reconvene inside the entrance hall, lighting wands. It's less a grand hall than a square stone room with a vaulted ceiling. There are wooden chests with thin ,flat lids around the room, and the two exits have heavy wooden doors. There's a fireplace with a huge gaping firebox.

Harry saunters over to the fireplace.

Draco looks at the large Persian rug on the floor, oddly lined up the the front doors.

"Potter, I think this is a magic carpet" he says doubtfully.

"Cor" exclaims Ron and saunters over to inspect it "It looks kind-of like the one we used in Egypt."

Draco looks surprised.

Ron continues "But this one's a bit bigger… I think this is an extra big one for cargo and a family."

"Nobody step on it" says Hermione. "It's old and the spells might have become unstable"

"Our cousins in Hungary have one, but it's smaller than this one" said Daphne.

"These are the best way to sight-see" says Astoria. "You can have a picnic as you fly around your estate" she says happily. Hermione looks thoughtful.

"Can some of you aristocrats come over here?" asked Harry. "I'm having trouble working out where the locking controls are on this fireplace"

Daphne, Astoria and Draco, followed by a scowling Hermione walk over to the fireplace and begin inspecting the mantel.

Ron wanders off and starts looking in the wooden chests. "Funny looking chests" said Ron.

"Coffers" said Daphne over her shoulder "Those are coffers. Great aunt Báthory has them in the really fusty bits of her castle".

Tracey started opening the coffers, looking into them and opening the next one.

"Your great aunt has a castle?" asked Ron incredulously.

"In Hungary" said Daphne, then said teasingly "Your best friend has a fusty castle, you're standing in it."

Ron chuckled. "You got me" he said.

"Potter, your coffers are empty" said Tracey smugly.

"This fireplace lintel is very old fashioned." said Draco. "It's usually"

"A shield you press the signet to" said Harry sharply.

"I'm trying to help" said Draco moodily. Astoria looked at him sharply and took his hand.

"Try this small circle" said Daphne, holding her finger on a spot on the right end of the lintel.

Harry pressed the ring to the circle and the fireplace groaned. Sphere-shaped lamps high in the vaulted roof lit up with a natural white light. "Surprisingly, not snake themed" said Harry, looking around. "The chamber of secrets is all snakes everywhere".

"I think this is Slytherin's family home. I think his wife might have had things to say about snakes on everything." said Hermione.

"Well the chamber of secrets is sort of Slytherins secret man-cave" said Harry. The ex-slytherins looked scandalised, except Tracey, who spoke up "How about a trip to the Chamber of Secrets?" she said.

Harry replied "Hogwarts will be offering guided tours soon, you'll have to book. The admission will help repair the castle and fund the school"

Everyone stared at Harry. "I organised it with the Headmistress" he said. "And eventually the books from Slytherin's library will be republished, profits to help Hogwarts".

Draco coughed. Daphne looked at Harry and raised one eyebrow.

Harry waved his wand and a fire appeared in the fireplace. After a few seconds, the fire started to draw. "Chimney's not blocked" said Ron, walking over and digging into his pack.

"Here you go" said Ron and handed Harry a small jar. Harry opened the jar and threw a pinch of powder into the fire, which started to blaze green fitfully before going back to orange-red.

"I know what to do" said Daphne, and casting a hardening charm on her hand, gave the lintel a resounding crack. The fireplace snapped back to flaring green.

"Just like Great aunt Báthorys' older fireplaces. They just need a good whack" said Daphne.

Harry and Ron looked impressed. Draco gaped and Hermione stepped into the fire "Grimmauld place" she called and disappeared.

Moments later she reappeared, very sooty. "It works, but its really sooty" she said, casting a wordless cleaning charm.

"Getting them cleaned helps." said Daphne "But those old fireplaces are just, a bit rustic" she said, diplomatically.

"What's the address?" asked Astoria.

"Slytherin castle" said Harry. "It was on the parchment I got about the castle from Gringotts."

"But we couldn't just floo here?" asked Tracey.

"Fireplace and front door were locked" said Harry, walking over to the front door and pulling the two large levers there from up to down. A clang and the portcullis dropped, and a grinding sound, followed by a thud and the light through the front door cut back as the drawbridge pulled up. "Just closing my front doors. We can floo home later" said Harry, grunting, trying to shoving the wooden front doors shut.

Astoria flicked a "Reparo" at the doors, and the one Harry was pushing shut, leaving Harry almost falling over. Astoria snorted. Harry closed his other door.

"Well this one room is terribly interesting" said Daphne pointedly.

The trio open the nearest door and find a storeroom with more coffers and stone bins.

They look in everything, and find merely dust.

"Some sort of storage room" says Draco dismissively.

"Boring!" says Astoria in a bell-like tone.

"Your coffers are always empty" said Tracey "You don't have anything cool here." she said accusingly.

"Other door then" said Harry and Hermione opens the door while Harry and Ron stand with wands ready.

"You three are really quite militant" asked Astoria.

"Wars do that" said Hermione darkly.

The doorway leads to the main hall of the keep. There's a table and benches reminiscent of Hogwarts, complete with a small raised area of the hall at the far end with a smaller table on it. On the far wall is a green Banner with a silver snake on it; like the Slytherin House banner, but simpler. It's dusty, a bit faded but not falling apart.

The large table could seat about twenty, the smaller one, maybe eight. Off the side is another doorway, and against the wall they enter through is is a stone staircase up.

"Rustic" said Draco.

"It's like a baby version of the great hall at Hogwarts" said Tracey, taking a picture.

"I agree" said Harry. "It is a thousand years old."

Daphne gravitated to the high table and gave it a rap with her knuckles. "Still sound. We can picnic at the high table" she said. Harry lugged the picnic hamper over and set it on the table.

Behind the table were funny looking chairs, with strange curved x-pattern legs front and back.

"Old chairs" said Harry.

Hermione looked them over. "Those are medieval chairs all right" she said, leaning gently on one.

"How would you know?" asked Draco.

"Muggle museums have halls of furniture through the ages with dates and details on little signs." said Hermione politely. Tracey nodded, photographing the throne-like chairs in the middle.

"These must have preservation charms on them. They'd have turned to dust by now otherwise" said Daphne.

"And a throne for Harry" said Astoria, looking at the centre two chairs which were fancier, and had backs and armrests. Astoria smirked. Daphne shot her sister a look.

Ron yelled from the kitchen doorway "The kitchen is a bit… old fashioned."

Harry shuddered.

Draco looked confused. Hermione spoke up "Harry cooks" she said.

"Is he any good?" asked Tracey

"He makes edible meals" said Hermione. "Though he does better with food to cook with." The ex-Slytherins looked confused at that remark.

The ground floor finished ,they went up a floor and found smaller rooms off a hallway. There were wooden boxes and what might have been straw mattresses.

One room had several suits of leathery armour that might have been on stands once, and the walls had rusty old weapons on them. "An armoury?" said Ron, lifting the lid on a barrel. "Arrows" he said.

Daphne and Astoria kept away from the objects in the room , trying to keep clean, while Tracey picked up a short sword and waved it around. "This is kind of neat" she said.

Draco shuddered "What if it was cursed?" he asked. Tracey dropped the sword with a clang.

"Please be careful with that" said Harry, putting the sword back where it had been.

Hermione cast a few spells and looked at the glowing symbols curiously "Some of this stuff is enchanted" she said. "But not cursed" she finished.

"Well,. If everyone could be careful. If my ancestors had an enchanted sword that spat flames, we could be badly hurt" said Harry.

Draco snorted "Unlikely" he said dismissively.

Harry picked up a dagger that was less rust than the rest and waved it. A fan of flames crossed the room and touched the wall.

Draco paled. Tracey jumped. Astoria looked longingly at the dagger.

Daphne walked over to Harry "Can I look at that" she said "I'm interested in enchanted objects"

Harry waved his wand casting a quick "muffalatio" and spoke quickly "Just me casting a fire spell with one hand, waving the dagger with the other" he said.

Daphne looked at Harry "You'll need to show me how you did that some other time" she said.

Harry nodded, handed Daphne the dagger and dispelled the privacy charm.

After exploring the rest of the five story keep they found a non-moving painting of Salazar Slytherin and his family in the topmost room, which was a sort of sitting room. The green eyes of Salazar and his daughter stood out. His son had his mother's eyes.

"Hey Potter, you really do have the family eyes" said Draco. "This painting should be at Hogwarts so people can see what one of the founders looked like."

"This painting is my part of my inheritance" said Harry icily. "It stays in my families homes"

Draco blinked.

"Harry Potter just went all pureblood nobility on Draco Malfoy" said Ron to Hermione incredulously.

"Perhaps a copy can be made for Hogwarts" suggested Hermione.

"This painting and a few other things is All I have from my Slytherin family" Harry ground out. " I am not letting it out of my sight." he stopped, panting a little, red eyed.

Tracey asked "Hey Potter, can I photograph the painting?".

Harry looked at Tracey "Will the photo harm the painting?"

"One photo won't" said Tracey.

"Then please take one very carefully" said Harry.

The picnic lunch was eaten at the high table. Harry was shoved by Astoria into sitting in the throne-like chair. Daphne strutted over regally, sat herself down in the other throne like chair, nose in the air, back ramrod straight, then broke down in giggles.

Hermione and Ron looked at Daphne incredulously. Astoria sighed. Draco mugged through an exaggerated bow.

"Honestly, you two look like she grew a second head" said Harry, waving his wand to unpack the basket. "Her queen impression was funny!" he said. Ron muttered something about stuck up Slytherins.

Harry glared at Ron "Ron, in this house I AM Slytherin, so I would like you to keep your brain connected to your mouth, and your foot out of it". Daphne looked surprised to see Harry snap at Ron. Hermione looked pensive.

Draco was nibbing some of the cheese from the platter, then made a face. "Where do you get your cheese from.. it's plebeian!" he complained, then ate a few grapes, then fed Astoria one.

Hermione looked at Harry, then shot a look at Daphne, who shrugged, and took some fruit from the platters.

Astoria took a small bunch of grapes and started hand-feeding Draco with much giggling.

Daphne looked over at her sister and blandly said "Astoria, other hand on the table."

She turned to Harry and said "She's been like this all week."

Harry waggled his eyebrows and smirked. Daphne frowned "Don't encourage her. They're supposed to be chaperoning US."

Hermione looked at Daphne incredulously, then tilted her head towards Astoria, who now had one hand up Draco's shirt.

Harry waggled his eyebrows again and Daphne hit him on the shoulder. "Prat" she said.

"You could be a Slytherin" Harry whispered in Daphne's ear.

"I was a Slytherin" said Daphne firmly.

"Well, you could have a little Slytherin in you" said Harry, snorting.

Daphne stared blankly at Harry, then blushed. "Harry!" she hissed. Harry grinned briefly.

Hermione watched the byplay, and didn't look at Ron next to her, eating and ignoring everyone, or Astoria, almost snogging Draco. Hermione sighed and ate a pork pie.

Tracey got up from eating fruit "Can I take a photo?" she asked Harry.

Harry laughed "Please do… Astoria please ensure the photo is suitable for your parents to see"

**-==0==-**

****Greengrass Manor, Receiving room.****

Harry Potter stepped out of the fireplace and fell onto his face. "Ouch" he cried.

From a nearby couch, Astoria Geengrass sat back from snogging Draco Malfoy.

Draco laughed. "Honestly Potter, learn to floo" he japed.

Astoria hit Draco on the shoulder. "Be nice" she said and wiped Draco's face.

Harry stood up and dusted his tidy clothes off. He looked around the room. "Where's Daphne?" he asked.

"Out" said Draco. Astoria hit him again. "Ow!" he exclaimed. "She's talking to Mother" said Astoria, her face still red, her hair and blouse dishevelled.

Harry nodded to Astoria "Miss Greengrass" he said, then looked at Draco "Draco" he said.

Harry stood around, and put his hands in his pockets. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Potter" said Daphne as she walked in. "You're respectably dressed. Good."

Harry sighed and followed Daphne, Astoria and Draco following.

The ballroom at Greengrass manor was a very large room with a very high ceiling.

There were french doors out onto courtyards that looked out into the gardens.

Over one end there was a minstrels gallery, with a bevy of magical instruments floating in it.

Daphne stood in the middle of the room "Potter" she said, holding out her arm..

Harry walked over and took her proffered arm and put a hand on her waist. Daphne waved her wand and the instruments started playing. Daphne put her wand up her other sleeve and put her wand hand on Harry's shoulder. "Dance now"

"Yes Daphne" said Harry and started to lead Daphne in a waltz.

Daphne danced with Harry for a while "Acceptable" she said, smiling briefly.

Draco and Astoria were dancing; rather skilfully literally in circles around Harry and Daphne.

Harry smiled at Daphne and gazed briefly into her eyes. Daphne glared at him "Tell a story" she said. Harry performed his wand-sleeve trick and cast "muffulatio".

"Well: tell a story!" said Daphne, squeezing Harry's upper arm, the squeeze lingering a little.

"So in first year, when I got sorted, the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin house"

Daphne stopped stock still "What!" she said, incredulous.

"Yeah, I talked the sorting hat out of it because, well, Draco had made a poor impression on me, and Ron and Hagrid had told me how Slytherins were all bad." said Harry apologetically.

"So you would have been in my house for seven years!" she said, staring Harry in the face.

"Would you have given me the time of day" asked Harry, leading Daphne to start dancing again, and this time holding her a little closer.

"If you'd got clothes that weren't rags" she said.

"Oh so superficial" said Harry, blinking at Daphne.

Daphne looked embarrassed for a second "Sorry Potter" she said "I forgot."

"So I missed out on being the social pariah of Slytherin house" said Harry.

Daphne snorted "As heir to a house with a Wizengamot seat, hardly likely."

Daphne looked appraisingly at Harry. "More likely someone would have told you to spend some galleons from your trust vault on decent clothes." she said.

"I thought I only had the one vault" said Harry.

"You would have heard everyone talking about their trust vaults and their title-inheritances" said Daphne. "One of the prefects would have taken you aside." she continued.

"Well, that's not what happened" said Harry grumbling.

"What did happen at the end of the year, when Dumbledore gave all those points?" asked Daphne.

"Oh that's a long story" said Harry.

"I love your stories" said Daphne "I mean, keep talking" she said quickly.

Harry made a an air kiss at Daphne. She blushed.

"So, Professor Quirrell was possessed by you know who" said Harry.

"The stuttering fool!" she Daphne incredulously.

"Fake stutter" said Harry.

"And he attacked you?" guessed Daphne. "You said he was possessed?"

" Dumbledore hid the Philosophers stone behind a series of obstacles, in the third floor corridor; the one with certain death in it." said Harry.

"Was he insane?" asked Daphne.

"It was bait for old snake-face" said Harry, grinning. "So we three thought it was Snape trying to steal the stone, and we went in to rescue it"

"Oh Merlin, a golden-trio adventure." said Daphne.

Harry laughed. "Our second. We were so dumb" he laughed again.

"You're laughing" said Daphne.

"We were so young and dumb" said Harry, chuckling.

"So the first thing was a Cerberus- three headed dog you had to get past." said Harry.

"How do first years do that?" asked Daphne. "They're at least four ex creatures"

"Hagrid spilled that music put Fluffy to sleep." said Harry.

"Hagrid called a Cerberus Fluffy" said Daphne, laughing.

"He is a lovely man, but his idea of interesting is most people's idea of bloody dangerous" said Harry.

"What other obstacles?" asked Daphne.

"Well, a pit with devils snare, a room with flying keys, a room with a troll, a giant magical chessboard; would have killed us if Ron wasn't so good at chess, and then Snape made a potions logic puzzle." said Harry.

"Sound like the challenges were tailor-made to suit you three" said Daphne.

"You're suspicious and clever" said Harry. "I like that" he said. Daphne blushed.

"So how does Quirrell come into it?" she asked, holding Harry's arm.

"He had made his way past everything and was stuck at a magic mirror." said Harry.

"It would only give the stone to someone who didn't want to use it" he continued.

"Tricky enchantment" said Daphne, impressed.

"Dumbledore's work, which he told me later he was quite proud of" said Harry.

"So you stumble in with your friends?" asked Daphne.

"By then, I was alone" said Harry "Ron sacrificed himself on the chessboard, Hermione had to turn back at Snape's puzzle; there wasn't enough potion for two to pass forwards."

"You faced you know who in first year, alone!" said Daphne, looking frightened.

"Well, my mother's magical protection burned Quirrell when the grabbed me, and then I passed out" said Harry.

"Yes, Quirrell died, you told me earlier" said Daphne seriously.

"The possession had already doomed him" said Harry.

"You do have the worst and best luck" said Daphne.

Harry smiled "You remembered" he said.

Eventually Daphne stopped the music.

"Well done Potter" she said, smiling and squeezed his hand before she stepped off and started waving her wand to put away the musical instruments.

"About tomorrows picnic" said Harry.

The three ex-slytherins looked at Harry nervously.

"Tomorrow will be a bit less messy than this morning. It's just some empty farmland my family owns, just fields." said Harry.

"So no need for boots and mountaineering gear" asked Draco.

"Just a Picnic in a field" said Harry.

-==0==-

****Greengrass Manor, on a horse trail, the next day****

Astoria and Daphne are riding two abreast along the trail, side-saddle in proper ladies riding outfits in a decorous brown.

Astoria wriggles grumpily. "My bum still hurts".

"It will take weeks for you to develop a seat" said Daphne, looking around.

"Do you think Granger can confringo dents into a steel plate?" asked Astoria.

"We should do it before eating the picnic. It would be fun." said Daphne.

"But not the boys" said Astoria. "They will get competitive and stupid"

Daphne sighed. "Draco and Harry are being very polite to each other."

"For two men who really don't like one another" said Astoria.

They rode along without talking.

"Potter got very cranky yesterday about the painting" said Astoria.

"If someone wanted to take a painting from our manor and put it at Hogwarts, how would you feel ?" asked Daphne, taking a hill with grace.

"I'd hex them first" said Astoria, then paused to think. "Thank Merlin Tracey had her camera"

"Harry's just… it's like he said, everything we find on these trips is his, it's all he has to remember his ancestors by." said Daphne.

"How do you go up the hill looking so damn dignified?" ranted Astoria, wobbling about.

"Practice and exercise" said Daphne calmly.

"I did the limb stretching exercises from mums book with the potion. They hurt." said Astoria.

Daphne looked around the scenery, pinkening.

"And when I did the maidenhead spell... It really stung." said Astoria.

Daphne turned bright red and nearly fell off her horse. "Don't tell me that sort of thing!" said Daphne loudly.

"I'm getting married in under a month. I have to be prepared" said Astoria.

"Never talk about that book ever again!" said Daphne.

**-==0==-**

****At the gates of Greengrass Manor.****

**Daphne has a picnic basket, wearing her riding clothes, as does Astoria. Draco's outfit is a casual blazer and slacks with boat shoes. Tracey is wearing casual robes.**

Harry and Hermione appear with Ron close behind.

Harry's wearing his low boots, worn jeans and a t-shirt that says "I killed the dark lord and all I got was this lousy t-shirt"

Hermione's wearing trainers, jeans, and the zippered hoodie again.

Ron's wearing trainers, jeans and a hoodie.

Draco shudders at the muggle outfits.

"Do you really think that shirt is appropriate" asked Daphne. The t-shirt is pretty form fitting.

"Well I'm entitled" said Harry. Everyone groans. "No puns" says Draco. "Just no puns."

Tracey looks at Harry "Hey Harry, can I take a photo for Daphne?" she asks, smirking. Harry shrugs. Tracey takes a photo of Harry, then looked at Daphne pointedly. Daphne takes turns glaring at Tracey and Harry.

Harry holds out the parchment portkey and they all gather around.

"We're going to some empty land my family own" said Harry.

"Activate" says Harry and the disappear in a spinning whirl of colours to re-appear in a field, in the distance in every direction there is forest.

Then everyone falls over. Except Daphne. Astoria contrives to fall onto Draco again, and snog him until everyone is standing and looking anywhere else.

"Well, not much to photograph here" says Tracey. "Grass, trees in distance, I'll win prizes for it"

"Well, everywhere is the same, so we might as well just put the rug out here" said Hermione.

Harry opened the picnic basket and pulled out a huge cylinder of rug.

"You didn't!" exclaims Hermione as Harry unrolls the Persian rug from Slytherin castle.

"I went back for it last night" said Harry. "All aboard!" he says, placing the basket atop the rug and settling into the rug near one tasselled end.

Astoria grabs Draco and drags him into a cuddle on the rug. Ron sits next to Hermione "This is going to be brilliant" he says, smiling.

Daphne steps onto the rug and sits down next to Harry. "Is this safe?" she asks.

"I had a friend check it out. It's old but very good quality" said Harry.

Tracey sits at the far end, holding her camera "Never before seen photos of grass, from a flying carpet" she says sarcastically.

"You have a friend who knows flying carpets?" asked Daphne.

"Only banned in Wizarding Britain. " said Harry. "A french official owed me a favour." he said.

"Now we're going up" said Harry and after touching some of the patterns with his wand, took the end tassels of the rug and pulled them like horses reins. The carpet rose directly upwards to about forty feet.

"This is nice" said Hermione leaning into Ron. "Much cosier than a broom"

"Now I'm going to take us for a slow trip around the edge of this meadow of mine" said Harry. "I'm going to keep us slow, and If there's something you want to fly over, just say stop".

Harry leaned on the tassels and the carpet started to slide forwards through the air.

"How did a French official owe you a favour" asked Daphne softly, leaning close to Harry to ask.

"I saved his daughters from death in a stupid contest" said Harry.

"You got M. Delacour to check over your carpet?" said Daphne, scandalised. "He's a senior official with the French ministry" she hissed.

"And so he got a friend of his who is an expert on carpets to come see my carpet and give me a drivers lesson." said Harry, quietly. Daphne wriggled closer. "This is quite a pleasant means of transport" she said, the sun shining down. She twisted to look over the back of the carpet behind her and saw Hermione and Ron holding hands, and Draco and Astoria holding asses and other body parts.

"What did you do with your wand" asked Daphne, turning back to ignore her sister.

"Put the carpet in low speed, low power range" said Harry. "The expert says this is a high performance cargo and people carpet. It could go faster than a broom with a couple of tons on it." said Harry, thoughtfully.

"I have no interest in flying a ton of anything" said Daphne.

Harry turned to Daphne and looked at her briefly. "Not even shopping?" he joked.

"How much faster?" asked Daphne, aware that her carpet driver flew a firebolt.

"Well, with six people on it, we could go faster than would preserve the statue of secrecy" said Harry.

"Circes tits" said Daphne, and blushed at her language.

"Maybe that's why they're banned here" said Harry. "Though I am assured that normal sized flying carpets do not have quite the.. overpowered nature this one has. Each broom-sized area of carpet can do what a broom can do… so my instructor says leave it in low,low unless you need to find out what flying a bundle of broomsticks all at the same time would be like."

"Still it would be interesting" said Daphne casually leaning against Harry.

"It flies so gracefully like this though" said Harry softly.

The flew along in the warm sun for a while.

"Daphne, keep an eye open" said Harry abruptly.

"Why" she asked , looking around.

"Because I saw something large flying around the forest just now" said Harry.

"What do you think it was" asked Daphne, slowly drawing her wand.

"I think it was a hippogriff" said Harry. "Potter manor might have had some"

"Are we in danger?" asked Daphne coolly.

"No, we're much bigger than a hippogriff, so they will avoid us." said Harry, turning gently to follow the line of the forest's edge.

"By the way, I like the calm way you handle things" said Harry. "Gives me a lot of confidence in you"

Daphne blushed a little and snuggled against Harry's side.

-==0==-

Morning tea was finished.

Daphne waved her wand and the plates , goblets and jugs flew back into the picnic basket.

"Nice packing charm" said Harry, eyeing Daphne's rear.

"Resolution: Daphne provides the picnic basket, Harry brings the 'rug'" said Draco. "Her cheeses are great"

Ron laughed "The carpet is brilliant isn't it" Hermione rolled over. "This is the best magical transport ever" she said, lying on her back watching the clouds.

Astoria spoke "We're going somewhere you can rent these on our honeymoon."

"Yes dear, the Greek islands" said Draco.

"Harry, can we land, before lunch Astoria and I would like to do some things." said Daphne, sitting back upright. Harry turned a little and looked at Daphne, who wasn't leaning on him anymore. "Yeah sure" said Harry and the carpet angled gently down to make a landing in the meadow.

Daphne turned and talked to Hermione "Um, Granger, Astoria and I were doing some DADA exercises and we'd like you to show us, well, how to do it better."

Hermione blinked. "Harry's really a natural at DADA," began Hermione.

"I think we'd like pointers from someone well, not so powerful." said Daphne.

Hermione stiffened. "Oh really" she said. "Lets see" she said tightly.

Ron turned to Harry and whispered "She's bloody terrifying; and they said not so powerful"

Harry shrugged. "They're all big girls" he said. "Besides, they might need to do some girl talking"

Ron looked at Harry blankly.

"Hey scarhead" said Draco, walking to the head of the carpet to the boys as the the witches walked off. "How fast can this thing go anyway" he asked, pointing at the carpet.

Ron looked conflicted. "Yeah Harry, how fast does it go" he asked.

"Well, the specialist said this carpet is made for long trips, so it's faster than a broom" said Harry.

"It was slower than a horse!" scoffed Draco.

"I, er, had it in low speed mode" said Harry. "So it would be a relaxing gentle trip"

"It was pretty,… gentle" admitted Ron. "But you should really open it up; the witches are off doing something" he continued.

"Are you scared?" asked Draco teasingly. Harry bridled at the remark.

"Well, lets put the basket down, put this carpet in fast mode and see what it can do" said Harry.

Ron looked overjoyed. Draco grinned. "And the girls will see us going fast" he said.

Harry offloaded Daphne's picnic basket and with a frown, tapped some of the patterns with his wand.

"Now you have to sit down, or the built in sticking charm won't work" said Harry. "Takeoff might be a bit rough… I've not flown this thing in fast mode"

"We've all flown Firebolts" said Draco. "It can't be worse than that" he continued.

"Okay, taking off" said Harry, taking up the corner tassels.

The carpet stiffened, and rose slowly, sloping up to around two hundred feet.

"Nothing special so far" scoffed Draco.

Harry turned the carpet in a gentle curve to face over the most meadow.

"Here we go, hang on" said Harry and pulled sharply on the tassels. The carpet flattened out and with a sound like a whip cracking, shot forward. Harry leaned into the slipstream, "Shoulda worn goggles" he cursed as he shook in the slipstream. The carpet accelerated across the meadow, over the forest till the forest was a greasy green blur below them.

The witches turned to see the noise as the carpet cracked like a whip and shot off.

"What are they up to?" asked Astoria.

"Being stupid boys" said Hermione.

"That's going rather fast" said Daphne

"Maeve" said Astoria "It's just.. gone"

Tracey cackled, holding her camera "I got it, I got it twice… magic carpet flying super fast".

Hermione shook her head. "I hope Harry can keep out of trouble." she said. "Now what did you two have in mind?" she asked.

Daphne drew her wand and conjured a metal target plate on a stand. This time the base was bigger.

Daphne stopped, a little shaky. "We fire confringo's at that" said Astoria, while Daphne caught her breath.

Tracey snapped a quick photo "Hey, next time tell me so I can get it on camera, that was cool!"

"Nice conjuration" said Hermione. "Transfiguring branches would be easier." she said, but waved her wand precisely and made another metal plate and stand.

Daphne spoke up "the challenge is hitting the plates, not conjuring the targets" she said, confused.

"Oh I just wanted one each" said Hermione and conjured another one.

Daphne and Astoria looked at Hermione in disbelief.

"Do you want one?" said Hermione to Tracey.

"I'll just take pictures" said Tracey.

Hermione stood and waved her off hand "fire away ladies" she said.

The Greengrass sisters turned to regard their targets and Hermione bent over and took deep breaths while they weren't looking.

"Confingo" cast Astoria and the target clanged, an apple-sized dent appearing.

Daphne looked at her sisters target and after a quick shrug cast "confringo" and put an apple-sized dent in her target. Astoria looked at Daphne's target. "Nice work sis, you hit the target" she joked.

The sisters turned to Hermione. She smiled sweetly, rolled her shoulders a few times and wordlessly spelled a confringo at the target that knocked it over with a clang and blew the plate twenty feet behind.

Tracey gibbered "That was sooo awesome" she said "And I think I got it on camera"

Daphne gaped at the mess. Astoria exclaimed "Sweet Maeve" she said "You have to teach us" she said.

Daphne turned and regarded Hermione with a mixture of fear and admiration.

Hermione smirked. "We got bored at night when we were on the run last year so we'd make targets" she said. "All it takes is a year or so of practice every day."

"You did that silently" said Daphne.

"Only takes a month or so of practice to get that spell working well silently . One you can do that, stunner, and shield, that's a toolbox" said Hermione, waving her wand and magically restoring her target.

"Oh and I overpowered the spell" said Hermione frankly. "Don't do it, it's only for showing off"

"How do you overpower a spell?" asked Astoria.

"Not today" said Hermione. "You need to really have the spell perfect, then learn how to regulate your magic as you cast"

"You've had a lot of training" said Daphne.

"Harry, Ron and I trained since, well second year" said Hermione.

"Can Harry knock the target off?" asked Astoria. Hermione laughed.

"Harry can obliterate the target when he overpowers it." said Hermione. "Honestly He's so powerful it's scary sometimes". Daphne and Astoria shared a look.

Hermione's eyes narrowed "Harry's done some scary things around you, hasn't he?" she asked.

"How did you guess" asked Daphne.

"You get to pick up on small cues, when you're on the run" said Hermione. "And I've known that speckey idiot since first year. The first time I saw him do something stupid, he tried to knock a troll out by shoving his wand up it's nose"

Astoria goggled. Daphne's brow furrowed "How could that work?" she asked.

"Couldn't. He hardly knew any magic" said Hermione. "These days he'd just stun it"

"But trolls are magic resistant" said Astoria.

"I' think he'd try to stun a giant" said Hermione. "Like I said, stupidly powerful"

"He kills dark lords" said Daphne.

"He kills dark lords" agreed Hermione.

"How did the troll get stopped?" asked Astoria.

"Ron used wingardium leviosa on it's club, and knocked it out with it's own club." said Hermione "and that's how I got involved with those idiots" she said fondly.

"Lifting a trolls club in first year… that's powerful" said Daphne.

"Well, Ron can make a metal plate into a witches hat with a confringo" said Hermione.

"So Ron's more powerful than you" said Tracey.

"Raw power, some spells." said Hermione dismissively. "I can kick his ass duelling anytime" she said.

"You two need to practice every day for an hour or two" she continued. "Tracey, can you show me what you've got?"

Tracey fired a confringo at Daphne's target and puts a finger sized dent in it. Hermione nods.

"We practice in the morning around eight," said Daphne "Would you come and teach us?"

"I..." said Hermione. "I was going to be applying for ministry jobs" she said.

"You've got a Wizengamot seat" said Daphne "You'll have no trouble getting a junior under-secretary position, but you seem busy enough organising Potter's proxies" she said.

"He mentioned that did he" said Hermione. "honestly, he needs to take the seats more seriously"

Daphne nodded "I agree totally" she said. "So tomorrow at eight, floo to Greengrass Manor, we can pay for your time" she finished. "And Tracey, you're coming too"

"Why me?" asked Hermione

"Because my little sister needs to be a formidable witch and you are one" said Daphne. "And my DADA teachers for the last few years have been useless, and, or evil, and you Tracey are my best friend and you're no better than me."

Hermione stepped closer to Daphne, as Astoria started blasting her target again.

"What's with your sister, I mean she's obviously deluded, because she's marrying Malfoy, but you treat her like she's made of glass, then she does okay at target practice".

Daphne hesitated "I can't tell you. It would take an oath." she finished.

Hermione immediately took Daphne's wand hand in hers. "I, Hermione Jean Dagwood-Granger swear not to reveal Astoria Greengrasses secret"

Daphne paled, then spoke "I, Daphne Isobel Greengrass accept Hermione Jean Dagwood Grangers oath to not reveal Astoria Greengrasses seecret"

Tracey walked closer. "Let magic bind this oath" she intoned and tapped their joined arms. There was a flash of silver that wrapped about their arms.

"Circe's tits Granger, you don't just launch into a magical oath on the spur of the moment!" said Daphne angrily.

"You needed to be able to tell me" said Hermione and nodded at Astoria.

"There was an inherited curse, that made some of us Greengrasses weak, sickly, and we die young… nobody with it lives past thirty" said Daphne.

"And Astoria had it" said Hermione. "And the rest of my family would pass it on" said Daphne.

"Carriers" said Hermione. Daphne and Astoria looked at her blankly "It's a muggle medical term of people who don't have an illness, but pass it on" she explained. Tracey nodded.

"And it's cured?" asked Hermione.

"There was a curse-breaker with unique skills" said Daphne.

"Harry" said Hermione blandly.

"He told you!" said Daphne furiously.

"No, but you're describing something impossible. For Impossible, you go to Harry Potter" said Hermione matter-of-factly. "For insane; Luna. The only Curse breaker I know is Bill Weasley, and while he's really good… you'd have been cured along time ago if an ordinary curse breaker could do it."

Hermione paused "If you tell me how he did it, will I get mad at him?" she asked.

The Greengrass sisters looked at one another. "Not our secret to tell" said Daphne.

Hermione smiled. "I don't know… and maybe I don't want to"

"Lets hope the idiot boys get back here for lunch" said Daphne, looking around.

Astoria spoke up "It concerns Harry's family magics" she said "Only he should speak of it"

"Family magics aren't in library books ?" asked Hermione.

"The books are private and Only family could ever read the books" said Daphne.

"So family magics are secret magic, passed down within families" said Hermione.

"Mostly" said Daphne. Hermione blinked and thought. "Oh… magic in the family tree too" she said.

"And not spoken off outside the family" said Astoria.

"The magical world is more complicated than I thought" said Hermione.

"You probably have some family magics in the Dagwood-Granger grimoire, if you can find it" said Daphne. "Probably potions related.. given your illustrious ancestor"

Hermione snorted "Where would that be?" she said ironically.

"In the vault at Gringotts usually" said Daphne. "If the family dies out, the remaining assets get collected and stored in a vault till the bank fees have consumed it all"

"What about Harry's castle?" said Hermione.

"Well, some families have houses so well hidden that when the last member dies, the assets just stay there." said Daphne. "Then their house elf might just inter them and then, well.. house elves don't live forever either"

Astoria spoke up "And with no house elf, maybe their cat eats them" she joked.

"Why might the elf just inter the ancestor and not put the assets in Gringotts?" asked Hermione

"Well, the elf will only do what it was told to do. They might forget from grief too" said Daphne.

"House elves get grief-stricken when their wizards die ?" asked Hermione.

"Well, then without human magic around keeping them strong they weaken, then die too" said Daphne.

Hermione looked horrified "It's a symbiotic relationship" she said, mortified.

"What does symbiotic mean" asked Daphne.

"It means both organisms get something out of a relationship" said Hermione.

"Well, if the elves got nothing out of it, they wouldn't hang around" said Astoria simply.

"Like brownies" said a horrified Hermione.

"What's a brownie?" asked Daphne. "Some exotic magical creature from the Quibbler?"

"Um, a muggle fairy story, small people, spirits of place that if you leave them out milk and bread will do things around your house…." Hermione stopped talking and looked like she'd just found half a slug in a salad she was eating.

"Sounds a lot like a house elf" said Astoria simply. Hermione's eyes watered.

"So muggles still have stories about what a house elf is, who'd have thought" said Daphne sarcastically.

"Do house-elves live in out-of the way places without human magic?" asked Hermione hopefully.

"I don't know. I don't think so" said Daphne. "Aren't you the one who knows everything?"

"Apparently not" said Hermione bitterly.

Daphne turned back to her target and started blasting it again. Hermione looked at the sky around them. "Don't get lost" she muttered.

"They'll be all right?" asked Tracey, looking at the sky with her camera.

"Harry usually manages to scrape through" said Hermione nervously.

It was past noon when the magic carpet returned with three wind-blown, red-eyed wizards on it.

Harry landed the carpet gingerly, then let go the tassels and rolled over to lie on his back.

Hermione ran over "Are you all right?" she asked anxiously.

Ron and Draco were sitting shivering, looking like they'd been dragged through a cyclone.

"Fast" said Ron, rubbing his eyes and shivering.

"Not doing that again" said Draco slowly, his casual clothes tattered, his lips bluish.

Harry spoke up, still lying on his back "Agree, not doing that again." in a small voice.

Daphne and Astoria came over, Astoria breaking into run at seeing Draco looking so unkempt.

Tracey took some photographs.

"Are you all right" said Astoria, touching Draco. "You're freezing" she said sharply and pulled out her wand and cast a charm. "They need warming charms" said Astoria.

Hermione cast a couple of charms at Ron and Harry.

Daphne poked Harry with a boot. "You are never taking my soon-to-be brother in law on this carpet to go fast ever again." she said, forcefully. Tracy managed the capture the boot poke on camera.

"Okay" groaned Harry.

Hermione looked at Ron thoughtfully. "Ron, was this your idea?" she asked, sounding annoyed.

"Malfoy asked how fast it would go" said Ron.

"So you encouraged Harry to go do it" said Hermione.

"Well yeah" said Ron.

"You're an idiot" said Hermione bluntly.

Daphne caught Hermione by the arm and pulled her away from the Carpet fiasco. Tracey followed.

"Why are you still with him?" asked Daphne. Tracey looked amused.

"We, er… we were Harry's friends for ages, and well, Harry's like a brother to me" said Hermione.

"Didn't you date Viktor Krum" asked Daphne.

"We didn't really talk much" said Hermione "We had language problems"

Tracey raised an eyebrow "Didn't talk much" she said and smirked.

"I saw Daphne with that Durmstrang student, the tall brown haired one" said Hermione, blushing.

Daphne looked wistful. "That was a school romance" she said. "I always knew he was leaving after the third task."

"So what's Harry to you?" asked Hermione. Daphne looked at her curiously.

"I find him entertaining, he scrubs up for formal events, and dances passably." said Daphne.

"How do you feel about him?" asked Hermione.

"He's… pleasant company" said Daphne, shooting a glare at Tracey

"You snuggled up to him when we were flying on the carpet." said Hermione.

"And he's an acceptable cushion" said Daphne, looking at a smirking Tracey.

"He's a person. He has feelings" said Hermione "He's not just walking furniture with a Gringotts vault", not noticing the look on Tracey's face.

"Well he's not a slob like your Ron Weasley" said Daphne sharply.

Hermione stopped and took a deep breath. "Fair call" she said and took several deep breaths.

"Look Granger, I've had two dates, maybe three if this counts with him. I don't know" said Daphne. "Maybe if the ball hadn't been attacked, I was thinking he could kiss me good night" said Daphne.

"But that's not how things turned out" said Hermione. Daphne nodded.

Tracey shook her head.

-==0==-

**Greengrass Manor, receiving room**

Harry Potter, wearing a tidy shirt and trousers falls out of the fireplace at Greengrass Manor.

There was nobody waiting for him so he took himself to the ballroom.

Daphne was reclining on a chaise-lounge in casual robes.

Draco was being dragged around the dance floor by Astoria to a sprightly tune.

Harry walked over to Daphne.

"Miss Greengrass, my I have the honour of this dance?" he asked.

Daphne got up and took his hand.

"So Harry, what story are you going to tell me today" asked Daphne as they waltzed.

"Well I'd like for you to tell me something about yourself, for a change" said Harry.

Daphne smiled slightly.

"Well, I'm the middle child, you know Astoria, you've seen my brother, the heir." she said.

"Ashton" said Harry.

"Correct" said Daphne. "Whereas I am a mere woman, to be married off" she said.

"So what do you really want to do?" asked Harry.

"I'd love to become an Unspeakable and research things" said Daphne.

Harry smiled "That's really cool." he said. "The department of mysteries is… cool really"

"You've been?"

"Another adventure" said Harry. "One I don't like thinking about, okay" said Harry.

Daphne nodded.

"Now, more about you" asked Harry, smiling.

"Well you know about my dream job" said Daphne. "And you've met my family"

Harry nodded.

"And you're in my house, dancing." said Daphne.

"I would need my NEWTs to get a job in the Department." said Daphne.

"Do you want to go back to Hogwarts?" asked Harry.

"It's complicated" said Daphne.

"Tell me about it" said Harry.

Daphne blinked at Harry. "What do you mean ?" she asked.

"I mean, there are reasons to go back, and reasons to not go back" said Harry.

"Are you going back?" she asked.

"No" said Harry. "I need to take my business and lordships more seriously."

"Would you miss me?" asked Daphne.

"I… I would miss our talks" said Harry.

"I have the option of private tutors." said Daphne. "I've hired Granger to do DADA tutoring, get my spells up to snuff. She can confringo a plate..."

"So that's what you girls were doing while we were being stupid"

"girls?" said Daphne pointedly.

"Witches" said Harry.

"Better." said Daphne firmly.

"Really, I think you'd be better off getting tutors, so you can cover the gaps the last few years haven't been good for educational standards" said Harry.

"Are you going to sit NEWTs?" asked Daphne.

"I wasn't going to" said Harry.

"What changed your mind" said Daphne lightly.

"A letter my mum left for me. She said she was head girl, and expected me to at least make prefect" said Harry, tearing up.

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry" said Daphne.

Daphne waved her hand and the tune changed to a slower dance.

Harry and Daphne danced some more, slowly waltzing.

Harry held Daphne slightly closer and breathed in.

Daphne smiled slightly at this.

They danced some more. Minutes passed.

Daphne gasped. Harry turned his head and saw Astoria holding Draco extremely closely, and Draco was getting red in the face, as Astoria's hand was not on his shoulder, unless his shoulder had moved to his bum.

Harry turned back to Daphne "Aren't they supposed to be OUR chaperones?" he asked, turning them to get Astoria out of Daphne's eyeline.

"Thanks for that" said Daphne.

"It was nothing" said Harry.

The danced some more.

**-==0==-**

****The next day, on the paths at Greengrass Manor****

Hermione, Tracey, Astoria and Daphne are finishing spell drills.

"So why do you want to train up" asked Hermione, drying her forehead.

"I've been sick my whole life. I'm a feeble witch. I want to be strong enough to stand up against anyone who offends me. Draco's a known ex-deatheater. Lots of people discriminate against us" said Astoria. "Some shopkeepers throw us out" she admitted, softly.

"That's unfair" said Hermione angrily. "Discrimination is what started this whole war in the first place" she said. "All magical people need to understand that we're all the same. Muggleborns, halfbloods, purebloods. We're all the same inside" she said.

"But you're not really a muggleborn, are you" said Daphne "You're a Dagwood-Granger." she said.

"There are no muggleborns!" said Hermione angrily. "Genetics doesn't work like that!" she ranted.

Daphne and Astoria looked at her blankly "what?" said Astoria.

"Being magical is inherited from your parents" said Hermione.

Daphne and Astoria nodded.

"You got blond hair from your mother" said Hermione, pointing to Daphne.

"Er, pointing isn't really done with fingers out" said Daphne.

Hermione stopped "what?" she croaked.

"Well, pointing at people, some people can do wandless magic… so pointing is a bit rude" said Daphne.

"Oh my god" said Hermione, blushing. "I'm sorry."

Daphne and Astoria looked at one another. "So you were saying Daphne got blond hair from mum"

"Yes" said Hermione. "So the way inherited traits works is that there are things called genes"

Daphne and Astoria looked at Hermione confusedly. Tracey looked amused.

"So a gene can make your hair blond" said Hermione. "Some traits need multiple genes to make them happen. Magic ability is inherited; it comes from a combination of genes"

"Not just one?" asked Daphne

"If it was just one, we'd have magical people, or muggles, and no squibs in the middle"

"So squibs are really carriers for magical ability" said Daphne. Hermione looked at Daphne with surprise.

"There is a mechanism called mutation where genes get different in babies; different from both parents. But it only changes a few genes at a time." said Hermione.

"That sounds… complicated" said Astoria.

"So the set of genes that make us magical is very complicated" said Hermione. "It probably only happened once, a long time ago" said Hermione, hedging. "It then doesn't just re-appear in muggles; several times a year" said Hermione.

"Why not?" asked Daphne.

"If it was that likely to happen, there wouldn't be any muggles left." said Hermione.

Daphne and Astoria looked shocked at that.

"Oh I don't mean it like that!" said Hermione. "I mean if dozens of new magical bloodlines appeared every year in England, within a few hundred years, everyone born would be magical, or a squib"

"And there's millions of muggles" said Daphne.

"Actually, there are thousands of millions of muggles in the world" said Tracey. "How do they all eat?" asked Daphne incredulous.

"They've got really good at farming in the last hundred years" said Hermione. Tracey was holding her sides, laughing silently.

"How do you know about these gene things?" asked Daphne.

"Muggles worked out how genes and inheritance of traits work ages ago. It helped them breed much better plants, then animals that grew bigger, faster." said Hermione.

"Muggles worked this out!" said Astoria.

"They started with sweet peas and colours of flowers" said Hermione. "There are few genes for that, so it's easy to work out what's going on if you think about the flower breeding results carefully"

"They aren't stupider than us, they just can't do magic" said Hermione. "In fact, not being able to do magic makes them think harder about things" said Hermione.

Daphne looked surprised.

"Honestly, we learned about this in muggle primary school" said Tracey. Hermione blinked at Tracey. Tracy smiled cheesily.

"Muggles can't just mess something up then do a quick reparo" said Hermione. "They sometimes have to think things through carefully. Though, they do very stupid things sometimes. "

"You're one of us now, aren't you" asked Astoria.

"I'm a witch!" said Hermione. "I might have been raised as a muggle, but I'm a witch; magic is part of me. The healers are glad I went public as a Dagwood-Granger." she said. "They've known that magic is in the blood for a very long time, they've just not had a lot of success getting people to see that having magic is inherited, and squibs are carriers" said Hermione.

"Pureblood bigots" said Daphne.

"Well it turns out not to matter how pure the blood is." said Hermione. "In fact, if you look at half-bloods, they tend to be more successful than purebloods. Less inherited diseases, less madness" said Hermione. Tracey took a bow.

Daphne and Astoria looked angrily at Hermione.

"Oh I'm sorry! " said Hermione "But that was a curse, it's quite different!"

Hermione explained "When I was talking about madness, I meant families like the Blacks."

Astoria scowled at her "I'm marrying Draco and his mother is a Black!"

Tracey laughed out loud. Daphne glared at her.

Hermione spoke coolly "And Narcissa isn't mad at all, I'd love to be as poised and graceful as her. But her sister Bellatrix was a madwoman. Even dear Sirius was a bit, cracked. Andromeda, though, she's a lovely lovely woman. And my best friend is Lord Black… he has Blacks in his family tree too"

Daphne laughed. Astoria and Hermione looked at her askance.

"You've managed to take your foot out of your mouth. Bravo!" said Daphne "But maybe be careful about talking about family madness's and diseases, it's an embarrassing and private thing and it would make people angry."

"Well, what helps in the long run is pureblood families marrying 'muggleborns' said Hermione.

"Halfbloods are just better" said Tracey quickly.

"They get different genes, and it's too many of the same genes that makes for inherited issues" Hermione explained "And muggleborns from squib lines have very different genes, because nobody magical has married the squibs in many generations"

"Ew!" said Astoria "Marrying squibs, how beastly"

"I'm sure not all squibs are like Filch" said Hermione. "Though it would be hard to marry someone without magic."

"But you'd consider marrying a man without a working brain" said Tracey.

"Please don't go on about it, It's very complicated. He's not stupid, he's just, well, lazy" said Hermione.

"He's a fool" said Daphne "Pureblood and Magical, but really, he's an ass" she said.

"Your sister is marrying Draco Malfoy" said Hermione.

Daphne bowed her head "Point taken"

"I I wasn't terrified of you I'd be angry with you" said Astoria. "I love Draco."

Hermione, Tracey and Daphne made vomiting motions, and laughed at one another.

"Well, we've got that in common" said Daphne as they picked up robes, or in Hermione's case, a tracksuit jacket.

-==0==-

****At the gates of Greengrass Manor.****

**Daphne has a picnic basket, wearing her riding clothes, as does Astoria. Draco's outfit is a casual blazer and slacks with boat shoes. Astoria is kissing Draco, grabbing hold of him. Tracey is wearing jeans, sweater and sneakers.**

Harry and Hermione appear with a pop; in muggle casual clothes

"Ron's busy at the shop" said Hermione slightly too loudly.

Tracey sighs.

"So we're visiting the old Black Manor today" said Harry, taking out a piece of parchment.

"There may be some curses on things, so if you don't know how to detect curses, hang back a bit" said Harry.

Draco asks "Don't you need cursebreakers?" … "err maybe later" says Harry.

"Gather round" says Harry.

With a swirl of colour, they disappear, to reappear in a heap in front of a large, stately manor.

As usual, Astoria rolls on top of Draco and kisses him.

The high points of the building have three ravens as grotesques.

The grounds are a little faded, but there are clearly large formal gardens, and topiary.

The topiary nearest the gate has three large raven-like things.

The gates; which are closed are made of black chains. The gates connect to raven-themed iron pike fences.

"Welcome to Black manor" said Harry, deadpan.

"It's certainly, got, ravens" said Tracey, giggling.

Daphne snorted. "I heard it had ravens, and black stain." said Daphne

Harry turned to Daphne and gave her a look.

"Father told me about visiting it with Mother ages ago" said Daphne.

Hermione cast a few detection spells. "Harry, these fences are cursed"

Draco coughed "The Blacks don't play around" he said.

Harry nodded to Draco "cousin" he said.

"Oh Merlin, never call me that, Potter" said Draco. Harry grinned and walked over to the gate.

Gingerly touching the black signet ring to the gate, a black smokey discharge from the gate wrapped around Harry's arm. Harry screamed for a bit then yelled out "Oh motherfuckers!" he yelled, shaking his hand vigorously.

He pulled his arm away and shook it repeatedly. Hermione ran over "Harry, do you need a healing potion" she said, reaching into her beaded handbag.

"No, just my ancestor's asshole magic tests" said Harry. He looked to the crowd.

"So the Potter house signet ring, you put it on, there's a brief flash of warmth.. and that's it." he said "But the Black ring, you put it on and, it burns like a cruciatis for a second or two." said Harry.

"Maybe you're not worthy" said Draco sourly.

"No it's in the grimoire, they made it to hurt, just to remind the new Lord Black his ancestors were watching." Harry paused "So unlocking the gate is made to hurt too, just to punish me for having the gates locked."

"That makes no sense" said Hermione.

"Actually it does make sense" said Daphne "A sick sort of sense."

Everyone looked at Daphne. She sighed theatrically "The only reason the manor is locked is that there are not enough Blacks left to occupy it full time."

Hermione and Harry nodded. Draco looked sickened.

"So, the Black ancestors are punishing the current lord for letting the family get so small." said Daphne, nervously placing a hand over her her stomach.

"Draco, dear why do you look upset." said Astoria.

"The Blacks are my family too, but they were assholes." said Draco. "My manor doesn't do that."

"Do you fancy moving into a spare wing of the old pile" said Harry.

Draco looked at Harry with disbelief. "Well otherwise I'm going to have to lock and unlock this place.. and it hurts."

"I have my own unfeasibly large manor full of bad memories" said Draco candidly.

"Like I said, when we see the wings, maybe there's one you two like" said Harry. "These manors are designed to house an extended family anyway, and you have no bad memories here, and you can make good ones." Astoria looked speculatively at Draco.

"Not today Astoria!" said Harry.

"You've done some research" said Daphne mellowly. Hermione shot Harry an admiring look.

"It seems my lot to spend my days inspecting old properties" said Harry.

The gates finally creaked open.

"Why did that take so long" asked Tracey, putting her camera away.

"Probably just to annoy the new Lord Black" said Draco.

Harry shook his arm again a couple of times, trying to get the pins and needles out of it. "Well, lets go check this place out" he said.

The gravel path to the front door was well kept, and the front doors opened at Harry's touch.

The banging sounds started immediately.

Everyone except Draco started and drew their wands.

"Don't worry, you plebeians" said Draco "It's the shutters all opening" he said drily.

Harry turned to Daphne "You live in a manor too, why were you surprised?"

Daphne frowned. "We've never had the house shut up" she said.

"Didn't you go on holiday?" asked Hermione.

"Well, of course, but the elves were still around." said Daphne "And Aunty Dee came over to house-sit."

"Why does a manor house need house-sitters" asked Hermione curiously.

"Well, to answer floo calls, look at mail, water the orchids, and keep the elves happy." said Daphne.

The interior of Black Manor is imposing, dark stained and features the Black crest on the wall immediately opposite the fireplace. And dusty, and smelled bad.

"House elf" said Harry, hopefully.

After a long wait he shrugged. "There aren't elves here anymore" he sighed.

"Where did they go" asked Hermione.

Draco looked at Hermione like she'd asked a stupid question. "They died" he said.

Hermoine's eyes watered.

Hours are spent exploring dusty, dark stained halls and rooms.

"Ahh, fucking doxies" yelped Tracey swatting at magical bugs.

...

"You have a pest problem" said Daphne. "Doxies and… maybe boggarts" she said.

Hermione nodded "That rattling sounded like boggarts" she said.

"Getting rid of those pests is important" said Astoria.

"Doxies take bloody ages to get rid of" said Harry sullenly "My other house was lousy with them too".

"Well, Potter, your manor is bigger than mine" said Draco.

"Thanks, Draco" said Harry, confused.

"Don't thank me. The maintenance bills for Malfoy manor are atrocious. This place will need some major repairs, I guarantee it. Get your roofs looked at first. Even magically reinforced, with no elves for years, I honestly pity you." He paused, "And get your plumbing checked before you use it too much" he said.

Daphne and Astoria looked at Draco surprised.

"Welcome to the owning a draughty money pit club" said Draco, waving both hands.

Harry swallowed. "Money pit" he said choking on the words.

"Wait till you find out what house elves cost" sniggered Draco.

"Owning House elves is an oppression of a sentient race" said Hermione hotly.

"Owning house elves is more like having swallow nests in your house eaves" said Daphne.

"And they're still cheaper than getting repair-wizards in" said Draco.

**-==0==-**

****Greengrass Manor, receiving room.****

**The fireplace flared green and Harry Potter fell out, rolling onto his backside.**

Harry stood up, starting to dust himself off.

"Lord Slytherin" said Erzsebet Greengrass from the couch, setting down a newspaper and standing.

"Lady Greengrass" said Harry, stepping over and kissing Erzsebet's offered knuckles.

Erzsebet smiled at Harry. "My daughters tell me your picnics this week have been quite the adventure."

Harry smiled slightly "It has been fun exploring my properties and lands" said Harry.

"I believe tomorrow you're going back to Black Manor" said Erzsebet.

"We have seen some wings and the dining room, but there are many rooms we haven't opened the door on" said Harry.

"If you're in the market for a house elf or two later, I know some families with some they might sell" said Erzsebet.

Harry smiled pleasantly "I believe I will need elves for the Manor" said Harry.

Erzsebet smiled "Well, don't let me detain you" she said, her lips quirking.

Harry made a small nod and walked off towards the Ballroom.

"Daphne, Astoria, Draco" said Harry entering the Ballroom.

Draco and Astoria looked up from a table covered in paperwork.

"They're in countdown paperwork frenzy" said Daphne.

"It's three weeks now" said Draco. "Some things need agreement now. Like floral arrangements" he sighed.

Daphne turned to the minstrels gallery and waved her wand and the instruments unpacked themselves. Harry admired the view of Daphne's behind granted by her sundress. He smiled.

Daphne finished moving charmed instruments and started a waltz playing.

She turned around and noticed where Harry was looking.

"Eyes up Potter" she snapped. Harry blushed and stepped forward to hold her for the dance.

"Why were you late" she asked, as they danced, at a social distance from one another.

"Your mother was awaiting me in the receiving room" said Harry.

"Oh dear" giggled Daphne. "Did you fall over on your face again" she asked, smiling slightly.

"I fell on my behind today" said Harry, stiffly. Then laughed. "I suck at flooing" he admitted.

"At least you dance acceptably" said Daphne, humming to the music.

...

"Daphne, can you sing?" asked Harry.

"Oh you wonder at my accomplishments" said Daphne sourly.

Harry stuttered "It's just you hum along to the music nicely, and you have a pretty voice, and a nice laugh" he stalled into a blush of epic proportions.

"I can sing" said Daphne. "And I can play the harpsichord, and my cross-stich is acceptable." she said. "I can ride in a hunt, and my broom skills, while maybe not as good as yours, mean I can play quidditch at home"

Harry looked at Daphne confused.

"These are some of the traditional ladies accomplishments" said Daphne. "Very traditional" she grumbled.

"What do you like doing?" asked Harry.

"Well at Hogwarts I was in Charms club, and Gobstones club, and Choir" she said.

Harry was speechless for a bit.

"Gobstones?" he said.

"Don't start!" said Daphne. "It's a real sport!"

"Harry smiled nervously at Daphne.

"Could you sing, just a bit?" asked Harry, pleadingly.

Daphne exclaimed "Potter, stop with the puppy-dog eyes!"

Harry smiled briefly.

Daphne turned to the minstrels gallery and waved her wand in a complicated manner for almost a minute.

"Just had to change the tune… It wasn't set up" she said. Harry blinked.

Daphne waved her wand sharply at the instruments and the cello started to play a bouncing, yet slightly ominous beat. Some small pipe stated picking out a melody. Daphne held out a hand, coughed softly and started to sing in a clear Alto voice

"Double, double, toil and trouble Fire burn and cauldron bubble Double, double, toil and trouble Something wicked this way comes! Eye of newt and toe of frog Wool of bat and tongue of dog Adder's fork and blind-worm's sting Lizard's leg and owlet's wing Double, double, toil and trouble Fire burn and cauldron bubble Double, double, toil and trouble Something wicked this way comes!"

She stopped singing and snapped her wand at the instruments. "Well?" she said, breathing harder than normal.

"Wow!" said Harry, who'd been tapping his foot to the tune. "You're really good. I'd forgotten that song."

Daphne smiled slightly at Harry "Well, I wasn't holding a toad" she said drily, and waved her wand to start a waltz again. "Shall we dance?" she said.

"You know I always want to dance with you" said Harry, then blushed.

They started to dance again, and Daphne thought for a bit.

"I like riding horses, unlike you I haven't ridden hippogriffs" she said.

"Well, hippogriffs are great" said Harry, "But thestrals are really great. They fly so smoothly, and so fast."

"Maeves's baby… Is there anything you haven't done?" asked Daphne

"But I haven't ridden a griffin" he said, "But I wouldn't recommend ever riding a dragon" he said, raising his eyebrows.

Daphne laughed. "I'll try to remember that" she said.

"What kinds of magic do you like best?" asked Harry.

"I like ancient magic" she admitted. "I like enchanting. I'd be an enchantress" she said.

"You already are" said Harry boldly.

Daphne looked at Harry oddly.

...

"Daphne, would you sing for me again some time?" asked Harry.

"You really like my singing?"

"It's beautiful" said Harry, lifting Daphne on the spot.

Daphne smiled softly and pulled Harry closer.

...

Many dances later...

"Potter, don't stare at my derrière" said Daphne.

Harry's face burned. "It's dreadfully obvious and embarrassing if you stare at my derrière in company" said Daphne.

"I'll… try" said Harry, dry mouthed, his hand on Daphne's hip suddenly too hot.

Daphne quirked a smile at him "Besides, I have other accomplishments" she said and breathed in.

Harry's eyes were drawn downwards.

"Potter! Remember to breathe" said Daphne, holding her breath for a bit.

...

Hours later...

Daphne stopped the music. Harry smiled, looking at Daphne's rear again.

Daphne turned around and looked crossly at Harry, then her eyes bugged out.

"Astoria!" she cried. "Get your hands off him!"

Harry turned around to see Astoria removing her hand from inside Draco's shirt, and unless his eyes were playing tricks, one from inside his trousers.

His smile faltered at the sight of a dishevelled Draco Malfoy, and Astoria's blouse seemed like it had been buttoned earlier, but now was wrapped around her waist?.

"Potter, you're all right" said Draco sounding strangely relaxed, face flushed. "Word of advice, go back to Black manor and make sure the shutters are closed. The sunlight fades and ruins fabrics and paints, and if a window leaks, the shutter will stop a storm spreading ruin" He smiled. "I'm just going to spend some more time with my Fiancee" he said and turned back to Astoria, who grabbed him around the neck and started kissing him again.

Daphne took Harry by the hand and led him quickly from the ballroom.

She stopped near the receiving room fireplace "It's been a very pleasant afternoon" she said.

"Not a pleasant as Draco's has been" said Harry, smirking.

Daphne slapped Harry's shoulder "Do Not Talk About That!" she said.

"Yes Daphne" said Harry, taking her hand, kissing her knuckles.

"Tomorrow, for lunch at Black Manor, more exploring rooms" said Harry.

"I'm looking forward to it" said Daphne.

"We can floo, like civilised people." said Harry. Daphne laughed.

"I'll bring doxy bite ointment" said Harry more seriously.

Harry turned to leave and Daphne observed Harry's asscheivements as he left. Her hands flexed slightly.

-==0==-

****Greengrass Manor, receiving room, morning****

Harry and Hermione step out of the fireplace. Hermione casts a quick soot-removing charm.

Draco and Astoria are sitting on the couch, holding each other. Daphne is standing impatiently, next to a picnic basket.

"You're late" said Daphne.

"I had some post to attend to" said Harry, apologetically.

"Hmmhp" haurmphed Daphne.

"Well, off we go" said Harry. "Black Manor" he said and stepped through the floo.

Harry appeared in the Black Manor front hall, and fell on his face.

With several whooshes the rest of the party arrived. Harry got up.

"So we are looking at the third, forth and fifth floors today" said Harry.

"And the locked door on the first floor" said Daphne.

"I didn't want to open another Black cursed door yesterday." argued Harry.

Hermione looked at Harry. "Harry!" she said.

"You're ganging up on me" said Harry.

"You're intentionally ignoring that door" said Astoria.

"We could look in the library again" said Harry.

Hermione and Daphne looked at Harry pointedly.

"First floor locked door it is" said Harry.

As they walked along, Harry moved closer to Daphne. She lifted her head and regarded him with half lidded eyes. Harry looked like he was going to say something… and didn't.

They reached the first floor door that was locked, it was black and plain, except for a silvery doorknob.

Harry touched his signet ring to the doorknob of the locked door. There was a green flash and the door unlocked with a loud click.

"All that fuss over nothing" said Astoria. Draco yelped. Astoria's hand moved back away from Dracos bottom.

Harry opened the door. The room was a large, imposing study. There was a throne-like chair behind the desk. Harry walked in. After a moment he stopped and turned around.

"Harry?" called Hermione "the room is pitch black, we can't see you, are you sure it's safe."

"The room isn't pitch black" said Harry.

"Potter, the room is absolutely black. I can't see anything past the the doorway" said Draco.

"Look you can all come in, it's perfectly well it" said Harry.

The party at the door gasped. "It's not pitch black anymore" said Hermione.

"That's one hell of a privacy spell" said Draco.

The room was panelled in darkly stained wood, with bookshelves and a side cabinet, with two couches and a chair,all dark green leather, and very padded looking.

"When you invited us in we could see inside" said Daphne, her brow furrowing.

Hermione tentatively walked in. Quickly followed by Draco and Astoria.

"This is definitely Lord Black's office" said Draco.

Harry looked at the desk. There was a folded parchment on the desk, where the chair sat.

"I think that letter is for me" said Harry and sat on the chair.

Draco waited until Harry had sat down then sat down on a comfortable looking couch. Astoria looked at the side cabinet., then glanced at Draco. Draco waved his wand briefly, squinted then spoke up "Honey, maybe you shouldn't touch that, I think there's a curse on it if anyone except a Black touches it". Hermione quickly walked to the other side of the room, and stated idly looking at books. "These are Wizengamot minutes" said Hermione.

"Father's old study.." Draco stopped. "My study has a set too" he said. "Very useful" he said.

Astoria looked at the bookcase nearest the cabinet. "Laws" she said, dismissively.

Daphne sat on the chair. "Well what does it say?" she asked.

Harry picked up the parchment and read it.

_'Descendant,_

_Your previous Lord has clearly been remiss. Curse Siruis. The lazy little shit._

_At least there's still a Black._

_You've probably heard about our fabled treasure-trove of blackmail materi__a__l._

_It's kept us on top in the Wizengamot for a century or more._

_You'll need to read the family grimoire to find out how to add to it._

_The location of the Black family blackmail file is under the drinks cabinet in the lords office._

_Destroy this parchment, never speak of it to anyone that isn't family._

_We paid a wizard hundreds of thousands to hide that file cabinet. Don't waste it._

_Orion Black_

_Lord Black.'_

Harry laughed. "The black family blackmail file is under the drinks cabinet" he said.

Everyone stared as the drinks cabinet slid up the wall, a black cabinet of many drawers appearing underneath.

"That's impossible" said Draco.

"Improbable" said Hermione. "I think I know how it was done." she said.

Draco looked like he wanted to spit.

Daphne looked at the filing cabinet. "This blackmail file is legendary" she said.

"Potter, I'd like to offer a renewal of the formal alliance between House Malfoy and House Black" said Draco.

Hermione looked surprised.

Daphne and Astoria laughed.

"Getting in early to avoid the rush" said Daphne.

"Father will need to know it's time to make nice with Black" said Astoria.

Harry looked at the ex-Slytherins in surprise.

"Draco, this seems sudden" said Harry.

"Potter, now you have the Blackmail file, you're going to have as much power in the Wizengamot as any Lord Black ever did" said Draco.

Harry blinked.

Hermione spoke up "So this is literally a Black-mail file" she said.

"It's where the word blackmail comes from isn't it" asked Astoria.

Hermione's face went blank as she processed that.

"Harry, what you say is that you accept House Malfoy's offer of a formal alliance" said Daphne.

Harry looked at Daphne.

"I accept House Malfoy's offer of a formal alliance" said Harry.

Draco looked at Hermione "Dagwood-Granger, it's just common sense. With four votes AND the blackmail file, and your two votes, and Weasleys vote, Potter here is a large voting bloc all of his own. If he needs something passed, he can dip into the Black files and pressure people"

Harry and Hermione shot each other worried looks.

"Er, yes, my votes" said Harry. "This calls for a drink" he said and got up and opened the drinks cabinet.

Draco stood up and peered into the cabinet.

Harry elbowed Draco gently "hey, my drinks cabinet" He said.

"And I'm not drinking your terrible taste in food or drink" said Draco. "Now this is the good stuff" said Draco enthusiastically pulling out a bottle. "Ogdens extra special reserve".

Daphne and Astoria started. "Extra Special" said Daphne. "Dad has Ogdens Special in the formal parlour". Astoria looked guiltily at her sister.

"Can someone tell me that's so special about Ogdens special" said Hermione crossly.

"It's the best firewhiskey Ogdens make" said Daphne.

"Second best" said Draco. "Though extra special is, well, expensive even my my family's standards". He stopped "Used to be expensive, now, unaffordable". He sighed.

Harry took out some glasses and poured everyone a small shot of Ogdens.

"To the Black-Mafoy alliance" said Draco. Harry shook his head "It's surreal"

"It's politics" said Draco "I could never stand against you, and Mother and I owe you" he trailed off.

Everyone took a sip of firewhiskey.

"Gosh that's good" said Hermione. "It's warm and smoky, it's like my tongue is sitting up at night at a warm fireplace"

Daphne licked her lips "That's something else" she said. "I could get used to that."

Astoria looked at Draco "I don't mind love, if you can't afford it" she said and gave Draco a kiss on the cheek. Draco went red.

Harry went red all the way to his ears, and sipped the fire-whiskey, looking at anywhere except his guests.

"Put it back in the cabinet, cousin" said Harry, staring out the window.

**-==0==-**

**Greengrass Manor, receiving Room, afternoon**

Harry steps out of the floo and slides across the room on one shoe until he hits the couch and headbutts it. "Ow" he says, standing up.

Everyone else turned and looked at him.

"That is so implausible" said Draco.

"He really does have the worst luck" said Daphne, laughing.

"And very nice booze" said Astoria.

The four made their way to the Ballroom.

"Paperwork for us" said Astoria.

"Paperwork" said Daphne, staring at Draco and Astoria. "Paperwork" she said pointedly.

"Potter, I wouldn't mind a bottle of Ogdens extra special as a wedding present." said Astoria.

Harry went red and looked at the minstrel gallery and muttered "Can't afford that."

Astoria spoke up "Ohmigod you're financially embarrassed!" she said,holding one hand to her mouth.

Harry turned and strode out of the room, face blazing.

-==0==-

****The gazebo along the side of the house, Greengrass Manor.****

**Daphne Greengrass is sitting reading a book.**

Erzsebet Greengrass (Daphne's Mother) walks in in casual robes.

"Hello Dear, where is your guest?" asked Erzsebet.

Daphne very slowly closed her book.

"Lord Slytherin left abruptly." said Daphne.

"Oh dear, was it something you said?" asked Erzsebet.

"Astoria asked His Lordship for a bottle of Ogdens extra special as a wedding present. Harry muttered that he couldn't afford it. Astoria exclaimed that Harry, I mean Lord Slytherin must be financially embarrassed. Harry ran out, red faced." said Daphne, sounding annoyed.

Erzsebet sat down gracefully. "How dreadful" she said.

Daphne fixed her mother with a glare.

"So let us begin at the beginning. How did Astoria get a taste for Ogdens extra special ?" asked Erzsebet.

"Lord… Black had a bottle in the drinks cabinet in his office. When we were exploring Black Manor on the second day, we found it, Harry gave us all a drink to celebrate the new Malfoy-Black alliance." said Daphne.

"Draco has made alliance with Lord Black then?" asked Erzsebet.

"Lord Black has found the Black filing cabinet" said Daphne "Father needs to know he knows where it is."

Erzsebet blinked "Lord Black now has the black-mail files" she asked, cautiously.

"Yes mother" said Daphne.

"His Lordship is becoming truly a power to reckon with" said Erzsebet. "I will inform your father. Others in the grey faction will need to know."

"Lord Black placed no restrictions upon us" said Daphne. Erzsebet winced briefly.

"So now Astoria likes extremely expensive firewhiskey?" asked Erzsebet lightly.

"Honestly it is rather good" said Daphne licking her lips.

"And we can judge that His Lordship is financially challenged." asked Erzsebet softly.

Daphne sighed "He was flushed with, I think embarrassment."

"Do you know anything about his finances?" asked Erzsebet.

"He was ah, extremely solvent earlier. He owns the Manor, a house in London, two castles; though they are rather small and old. There are some islands. I remember one was in the Caribbean." said Daphne.

Erzsebet gave Daphne a look "And you just happen to know his property portfolio?"

"Honestly he had no clue. I met him for lunch one day, he hadn't even visited his account manager." said Daphne

"And he then visited?"

"I took him along and got him into see his account manger. Harry didn't care if I knew his balances. He said 'Daphne's cool'" said Daphne, blushing slightly.

"And what's quite solvent?"

"Three and a half million galleons, plus ingots and jewels and jewellery." said Daphne.

Erzsebet stared "That's quite a balance he has" she said.

Daphne sighed "It doesn't make any sense; he doesn't spend much money. I don't understand where it can have all gone."

"I take it you did not have an opportunity to invite Lord Slytherin over for Mabon?" asked Erzsebet.

"No" said Daphne.

"Well send him an owl. He's clearly going to survive any bill with that much property. It may take him some time to sort out, so you won't be getting engaged any time soon. I trust that's not a problem?" said Erzsebet.

"Mother!" said Daphne "We've just been dancing, not, well you know."

"Do you not like him?" asked Erzsebet

"He can be a bit prickly sometimes" said Daphne. "I think that it's stress."

"I asked how you feel, Darling" said Erzsebet.

Daphne sat thinking "I… I don't know. A bit surprised, he's prepared to rely on me, just like that. We were flying on his flying carpet, and he saw hippogriffs flying above the forest, and he just warned me to keep an eye out, and left me to it. It was… nice."

"How does he make you feel" asked Erzsebet.

"Mostly, I feel safe." said Daphne, "Like I can rely on him no matter what."

"So owl him and have him over for Mabon."

**-==0==-**

****Grimmauld place, kitchen.****

Harry read the letter from his lawyer again."you do appear to be liable for these debts..."

He read it again. The words were still the same.

Harry called out "Kreacher"

Kreacher appeared with a pop. "Yes Master" he said in a surly tone.

"Firewhiskey" said Harry, and Kreacher waved his hand and a bottle floated in from the pantry.

Harry pulled the top off the bottle and threw the top away.

He drank a third of a bottle , one glass at a time and laid his head on the table.

-==0==-

Harry sat up and drank firewhiskey till he was breathing three-foot long clouds.

He shuddered and collapsed.

-==0==-

Harry woke up and drained the bottle of firewhiskey "Kreacher, bring more swiskey" he slurred.

-==0==-

"Harry, wake up!" yelled Hermione, shaking Harry's shoulder.

Harry rolled messily off the table , and slipped off the chair, falling to the floor under the table with a thud.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled.

-==0==-

Hermione and Ron pulled Harry out from under the table ,and picked him up.

"We're going back to St Mungos with you" said Hermione. Ron nodded grimly. Harry lolled, dazedly, reeking of alcohol

Hermione on his left, Ron on his right, they carried Harry out the front door, and apparated.

Hermione, Ron and Harry appeared at St Mungos.

"Our friend's drunk too much firewhiskey" said Ron to the Welcome Witch. She looked briefly at the trio and pointed at a hallway "Down the hall to room four" she said.

-==0==-

****Healer Lowrys Office, Harry sits surrounded by Ron and Hermione.****

"So, Mister Potter you're not doing so well" said Healer Lowry. "Just sit still, I'll give you a charm till you can get your prescription". Lowry cast a long, involved charm on Harry.

Harry jerked a little and looked at Lowry sullenly.

"Now remember, no drinking firewhiskey on this prescription." said Lowry, handing Hermione a parchment.

Harry spoke up softly "Thanks Lowry."

-==0==-

The trio enter the Apothecary and wait, finally getting to the counter. A pensive Hermione hands over Harry's prescription. Harry looks around, then takes a belt from a hip-flask.

"Harry Mate, no more whiskey" said Ron, wrestling the hip-flask from Harry.

The customers turn, muttering as Harry leaves the Apothecary, Ron holding Harry's flask away from him, as Hermione hold the box of potions.

Harry struggles with Ron, then falls over on the cobblestones.

"Just one more " he cries.

**-==0==-**

****Grimmauld place, kitchen, next day.****

**The daily Prophet lands on the table. The headline is** "The man-who-collapses" speculating about what is wrong with Harry.

The second story is a Ministry press release about "old houses being resurrected for political gain by irresponsible persons"

Hermione flicks through the paper, scowling. There is a cartoon,"Lord Slytherin Lord Black and Lord Potter walk into a bar, drink one glass of firewhiskey and fall over."

Harry sits a little woozily. "It wasn't like this last time" said Harry.

"The second time is a bit weirder" said Hermione crossly. "You could have taken another prescription and ritual when I did, ages ago." she said.

"It's not soldiers heart"! protested Harry. "I have to give the Ministry money I don't have" he sulked.

"Harry, we'll think of something, something will come up" she said.

A fat letter arrives carried by a large owl.

Harry cringes "Oh no not another one" he says, despondently.

The owl lands in front of Hermione.

She takes the letter and the owl departs.

Harry speaks up "What do they want with you" he asked..

Hermione opens the letter and a large sheaf of parchments come out.

"Owing unpaid levies for Dagwood-Granger" she says, reading aloud.

"Hermione, what's the total? " asked Harry, getting anxious.

"Three hundred and twenty one thousand galleons." she said, stunned.

"Bastards" said Harry.

"Harry, I don't even have a vault at Gringotts. I don't have much money at all." she cries.

"Well, we should go to Gringotts and see if Dagwood-Granger have a vault, or properties" said Harry.

"But how will I pay?" said Hermione. "Mum and Dad used to convert pounds to Galleons for me.. but I only have a small bag of Gallons left" she said.

Harry sits still.

Hermione stares at the demand.

Kreacher pops over to the window and grabs a letter from a large brown owl. "Letter for Master" said Kreacher, handing Harry the letter.

Harry looked at it, it was a very familiarly tasteful , expensive parchment envelope. The name had been written in green ink, in a hurried swish "Harry Potter". Harry turned it over, the seal on the back was red wax, with a small G seal impression. "It's from Daphne Greengrass" said Harry.

Hermione looked up "Oh she's writing you letters now?"

Harry looked cross, but opened the letter anyway.

_'Harry Potter, Lord Slytherin Black Potter,_

_You are invited to a family celebration of the festival of Mabon._

_Dress is casual._

_We will be making some offerings and having lunch._

_Daphne Greengrass_

_P.S. 21__st__ September 11:30am Don't be late'_

Harry put the letter down "It's just an invite to some festival thing at Greengrass Manor."

Hermione looked at Harry "You've been on four dates, you've met her mum and now this"

Harry shrugged "I don't know what Mabon is about."

"Ask your painting" said Hermione. "Can I see the letter?"

Harry passed Hermione the letter.

She read it. "It's a bit… stark"

Harry looked shifty.

"Harry, what did you do?" asked Hermione.

"Astoria started it, she wanted Ogdens Extra Special as a wedding gift" said Harry.

Hermione looked at Harry "It would be a perfect gift" she said.

"I can't afford it. I haven't any money!" said Harry. "The levy from the ministry… I can't pay it."

"Sorry Harry, I know it's stressful" said Hermione.

Harry took a deep breath.

"So what did you do?" asked Hermione

"I said I couldn't afford it." muttered Harry.

"And then stormed off?" asked Hermione.

"She called me financially embarrassed, like I had a disease." said Harry.

"And did Daphne do anything wrong?" asked Hermione.

Harry paused. "Er, no" said Harry, in a small voice.

"Harry James Potter, you send her some flowers." said Hermione.

"The bills..." said Harry.

"Can wait. Your life can't" said Hermione.

Harry sighed. "Kreacher!" he called.

Kreacher appeared with a pop.

"Go get a bunch of blue flowers" said Harry.

Kreacher paused "Anything else, Master?"

"Well a bottle of Ogden's Extra Special would be ideal" said Harry sarcastically.

Kreacher looked at Harry stonily "Do you want one from Lord Black's cellar?"

Harry stared "I have a cellar? I've seen the basement; there's no bottles there" he said.

Kreacher snorted "Lord Black's Manor cellars" said Kreacher.

"Oh Kreacher!" said Harry enthusiastically "Go get two bottles; one of Ogdens Special, one of Extra Special."

Hermione gave Harry a stern look "Are you planning on drinking those?" she said.

"I'm planning on giving Astoria and Draco as bottle of Extra Special for their wedding; as Astoria asked." said Harry.

"And the other bottle?" asked Hermione stiffly.

"A visitors gift for the Greengrasses for this Mabon thing." said Harry.

Hermione paused "Isn't Ogden's Special also expensive?"

"I already own it, and I need to make a good impression." said Harry. "And I think Astoria has been swiping Lord Greengrasses good firewhiskey."

Hermione smiled "A thoughtful gift" she said.

After a pause she spoke up again

"Actually, you're rather paying out Astoria for her remarks?"

"I'm giving her the gift she wants. And a gift Lord Greengrass probably will appreciate." said Harry.

"The part where Lord Greengrass notices someone's been pinching his good firewhiskey is an accident then?" asked Hermione.

"I am supposed to be Lord Slytherin. You know, cunning and guile and all that." said Harry, looking much happier.

"So you do want to pay her out" said Hermione.

"A happy accident" said Harry.

"That sounded like Professor Snape" said Hermione.

"He did have some good phrases" said Harry.

Hermione shook her head "I never thought I'd hear you compliment him".

-==0==-

****Gringotts tellers Hall.****

"Lady Dagwood-Granger to inquire about any Dagwood-Granger assets" said Hermione to the Goblin Teller. The goblin waved another goblin over and they conversed briefly in gobbledegook.

The new goblin waved Harry and Hermione to follow him.

Harry and Hermione ended up in a small office with a very portly goblin behind the desk.

"Dagwood-Granger?" asked the Goblin.

Hermione nodded.

The goblin handed over a small bundle of papers.

"What about the blood and the bowl" asked Harry.

"We know who she is" said the goblin, sneering. Harry looked dumbfounded.

Hermione turned pages reading quickly.

"So all I have is a one hundred acres of land, and a vault with some books, and six hundred galleons."

she said.

"Your houses were willed to other parts of your family" said the goblin. "The land had a property on it, but it was destroyed in a fire."

Hermione frowned. "How much is the land worth, if I sold it" she asked.

"There is an over-supply of property on the market since the war." said the goblin. "Perhaps eighteen thousand galleons for bare land."

Hermione looked thoughtful "There are five pounds to the galleon" she asked.

"Yes" said the goblin. "Then I'd like a muggle title for my land" she said.

The goblin looked surprised. It looked into a dark red ledger and flicked through many pages.

"That will be one hundred and twenty galleons." it said.

"Bill my vault" said Hermione. "Owl me the title." she stood up "Come Harry" she said.

"Where are we going?"

"To get my books" said Hermione. "I would like to go to my vault please" she said to the teller.

"We'll have to use a mine cart" said Harry, following Hermione.

"So what" said Hermione, following the goblin.

"It's a bit fast" he said.

As they left the bank, Harry asked "what are you up to with the title?"

"Well Harry, the muggles didn't just have a war." she said "I think that a hundred acres will be worth a lot more to me in pounds."

"You're a genius, Hermione" said Harry.

"If I could sell the land for just two million pounds I'll have enough." she said.

**-==0==-**

****Greengrass Manor, the receiving room.****

**Daphne is sitting in the couch wearing "casual robes" rather artfully arranged.**

The fireplace flares green and Harry Potter stumbles out in casual robes.

He's carrying a small wicker hand-basket lined with straw with a bottle just visible, nestled in it.

He straightens himself, and pulling his wand banishes the floo-soot.

"Daphne" he says softly.

Daphne eyes him suspiciously.

He walks over and takes a knee near her

"I'm sorry for my storming off the other day. I've been letting things get to me and I just had reached my breaking point." he said calmly.

Daphne looked somewhat surprised.

"I'd like to apologise to you. We had a date and I got cranky and left. I'm sorry. I am making an effort to change, and I'm fairly sure I'll never be so cranky again" Harry stood up.

"Isn't the basket for me?" asked Daphne curiously.

"Oh it's a visitors gift for the family, so sorry, not just for you" said Harry. "Did you like the flowers?"

Daphne sniffed "They were acceptable, though it looked like a house elf chose them." she said.

Harry looked briefly stricken, and tried to school his features.

Daphne stood up "Well. Come on, we'll be out at the sun-dial for this" she said.

Harry stuck out his elbow. Daphne put her arm through the loop and led him through the house.

"Nicely done Potter" she murmured.

Harry smiled a little.

They arrived in the small sitting room and Erzsebet was sitting on a couch, with Ashton Greengrass and a tall slim Brown-haired witch in slightly tartan robes next to him.

Everyone stood.

Harry walked over to Erzsebet "Lady Greengrass, a pleasure to visit your home" he said.

Erzsebet smiled and made a tiny curtsy "Thank you Lord Slytherin, you are welcome here" she said.

Harry made a nod-like gesture.

"Lady Greengrass, a visitors gift for your family." said Harry, extending the hand basket to Erzsebet.

Erzsebet took the basket, smiled and said "Thank you Lord Slytherin for this gift" she said and put the basket down on a side table. It promptly vanished.

Harry looked a little surprised, but quickly recovered.

Erzsebet spoke up "You Lordship, I would like to introduce you to my son and Heir, Ashton, and his betrothed, Fiona MacMillan"

Harry turned to Ashton "Heir Greengrass, pleased to meet you."

Ashton swallowed "Lord Slytherin, a pleasure to meet you too"

Harry turned to Fiona MacMillan "Miss MacMillan, pleased to meet you" he did a small nod-like thing.

Fiona made a curtsy, deeper than Erzsebet had made "Lord Slytherin" she said "A pleasure" she said.

Harry spoke up "And now, can everyone just call me Harry?"

Fiona Macmillan looked surprised, Ashon relaxed and Erzsebet nodded.

Daphne's arm squeezed his briefly and she released him.

Harry spoke to Fiona "Miss MacMillan, what are you particular interests?" he asked.

Fiona looked intrigued at the younger man's question "Well" she paused "I've always been interested in Charms, and I'm completing my Mastery in charms."

Harry blinked "That's an impressive achievement, Miss MacMillan. My congratulations. Please owl me as soon as you have been awarded your mastery, so I can be sure to Address you as Misstress MacMillan as soon as possible." said Harry.

Fiona looked somewhat surprised. Ashton look at Harry and spoke up "So… Harry do you have particular interest yourself?"

Harry snorted "I find myself engrossed in the repair and maintenance of old buildings" he said.

Ashton looked a little surprised. Fiona spoke up "And why is that,… Harry" she said.

"Well, I inherited a number of buildings, all rather old." said Harry.

Ashton spoke up "Yes, Daphne did say Black Manor had rather the Doxy infestation."

Harry nodded "That is such a diplomatic way to describe the situation." he said.

Daphne, no longer leading Harry about was standing by her mother.

"Mother he's being odd" she said softly. Erzsebet waved her wand in a small circle.

"Whatever do you mean" she said

"He's so calm" said Daphne

"Dear he's taken a calming draft before meeting your family." said Erzsebet.

"How do you know?" Daphne asked.

"Every young man does it before visiting a girls family the first time." said Erzsebet. "I think they all think of it anew each time"

Erzsebet looked at her wand "Let us go to the sundial" she said somewhat loudly.

Ashton and Fiona stood together, Fiona draping her arm on Asthon's. They stood behind Erzsebet

Daphne looked at Harry pointedly. Harry extended his elbow. Daphne gently pulled Harry to standing behind Ashton.

Erzsebet led the group through the house, out a French door, across a paved area looking out over the gardens, along a paved path through elaborate hedges, to a sun-dial set in a paved circle.

Cyrus Greengrass was standing next to a three-legged brazier, with Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass standing nearby holding cloth-covered baskets. They were wearing casual robes; Draco's robes conspicuously of expensive material.

Daphne let Harry Lead her over to Astoria and Draco. Draco contrived to be the furthest away from Harry.

Harry approached Astoria Greengrass, nodding briefly to Draco.

"Astoria, I'd like to say sorry for storming out. I'm working through some issues right now, and I hope you and Draco will appreciate the bottle of Ogdens Extra Special reserve that is your wedding gift from me as Lord Slytherin, and Lord Black, and Lord Potter." said Harry slowly.

Astoria looked at Harry speculatively "No chance of one bottle each from Lord Slytherin, Lord Black and Lord Potter?" she said, cheekily.

Harry looked at her, mouth open. He took a deep breath. "One Extra Special, two Special's ; one from Black and Potter" said Harry.

Draco looked shocked and tried to whisper to Astoria, she waved her hand "Oh thank you Lord Slytherin, Lord Black and Lord Potter" she said, and curtsied.

Harry sighed and turned to Daphne "Is she always.." he asked.

"My brother calls her menace. Does that tell you anything?" said Daphne, poker-faced.

Harry spoke up "Miss Greengrass, Have I told you how much I appreciate you ?" he said.

Daphne's face twitched "Feel free to do so" she said drily.

Harry snorted. Daphne smiled briefly.

Behind Harry, Draco was trying to have a silent conversation with Astoria, but relaxed at Harry snorting.

Cyrus and Erzsebet caught one-another's eyes and clapped their hands once.

The Greengrasses pulled their guests into a circle around the brazier.

Draco's basket was handed to Fiona after a whisper into Draco's ear from Astoria.

The brazier had sticks, split branches and bits of rosemary on it.

Cyrus lit the brazier with his wand and a muttered "incendio". The smell of rosemary spread about the area.

Cyrus spoke up "We give thanks at the end of harvest for the fruits of the earth."

He paused "The providence of our gardens" and at this, Astoria took the basket she was holding, removed the cloth and took out a wreath woven from green vegetables, with small apples and cherries decorating it. She placed it carefully onto the burning brazier, where it started to char.

Cyrus spoke again "and for the harvest of the fields".

Fiona removed the cloth from the basket and removed a baked bread knot, surrounding with baked sheaves of wheat. She carefully placed the baked knot into the brazier. It too started to char. The smell of toast… getting burnt spread about the area.

Erzsebet spoke up "We share the harvest with our family and friends, and hope the Goddess will bless us through the winter."

"Thanks to the Goddess and God" said Daphne and Astoria, followed almost in time by Fiona.

"Thanks to the God and Goddess" said Cyrus and Ashton.

Harry looked about and kept quiet.

Cyrus and Erzsebet looked at one another and both clapped once.

Daphne whispered to Harry "That's the ritual over" she said.

Harry turned to Daphne "I didn't do the words" he said apologetically.

"That is not a problem, and it's your first. You just watch the first time." said Daphne.

Harry shot back "Will there be more times?"

Daphne grinned "That remains to be seen" she said kindly.

Erzsebet had stepped back from the circle and had a muffled conversation with a house-elf who had popped in.

She said something to the house-elf and it disappeared.

Erzsebet stepped back to Cyrus who was watching the brazier, and whispered in his ear. He looked surprised and nodded appreciatively.

Everyone stood around, staring at the burnt toast. The rosemary branches kept it smelling nicer than it could have.

After the sacrifice was quite charred, Erzsebet spoke up "Lunch will be served in the dining room"

They formed up in pairs and were led by the eldest back to the house, in, and to a dining room.

The table was set for ten.

There were name-cards at the places and Harry was gently pushed to a chair between Astoria and a vacant chair. Daphne was opposite him across the table, with Draco next to Daphne, with the two other places still vacant. Cyrus and Erzsebet sat across the table from one another, with no-one at the head of the table. After Cyrus sat, they sat down, and a short time later, the lunch dishes floated into the room and landed on the table between the guests. Finally two house elves, dressed in green smocks came into the room and climbed into the vacant chair, one next to Harry, one next to Daphne.

Erzsebet spoke up "Today we all give thanks to the God and Goddess, be we large or small"

The two house elves nodded.

Daphne turned to the house elf next to her "Thank you for coming Glinkit"

Glinkit blushed "Thank the Goddess and God" said the house-elf.

Harry turned to the house-elf next to him "Hello, I'm Harry" he said.

"I'm Ferd" said the house elf "I do gardens" said the elf in a taciturn tone.

"Oh Ferd, you do great work" said Harry. "I used to garden for my family. You are a very good gardener"

Ferd nodded "Thank you , Miss Daphne's Potter" said the elf and turned to his small plate of food.

Harry blushed. Daphne stared at Harry and inclined her head at the serving platters. Harry too the hint and served himself some food.

After they had eaten Glinkit and Ferd nodded to the head of the table and left quietly.

When the meal was over and everyone had started standing, Harry walked around the table to Daphne.

Harry spoke up "I've enjoyed this visit, Miss Greengrass. Thank you for the invitation."

Daphne speaks up "Oh no Potter; I'm getting a dance"

There was a laugh from the end of the table, and the group moved, again in pairs to the Ballroom.

The instruments were already unpacked in the Minstrels Gallery.

Once Erzsebet and Cyrus had taken each others hands, they started to dance.

Harry didn't know the steps but Daphne dragged him through it.

Much later...

Harry actually leaves. "I've had a really nice time" said Harry to Daphne.

"Harry, you've really done well. This was nice" said Daphne.

She hugs him. It's odd. It's not like Hermione hugging him, or snogging Ginny. It's just a hug, but he's not cringing.

A surprised Harry takes the floo home.

-==0==-

****Burke Manor, the back gardens, twilight.****

**Harry's disguised as Kettle, waiting for the signal to set off the fireworks display.**

**Lord Burke eventually gives Harry the nod and he pulls his wand, ready to set of the fireworks, only to be elbowed.**

**Harry looks around and sees Daphne Greengrass staring at the fireworks box "Go on, set it off already" she says in a distracted tone.**

**Harry tries to gather up Kettle's dignity, and sets the box off. **

**Lord Burke really wanted lots of flying dragons doing loop-de-loops and hippogriffs; so the display is rather good.**

**"****Oooh" gasps Daphne Greengrass. "This is brill" she says.**

**Harry tries to keep an eye on the box, while keeping half an eye on the display in case anything plays up.**

**It's all going well when someone wraps an arm around him and gives him a hug. "Love your work Harry" whispers Daphne Greengrass and she lets him go.**

**Harry's not shuddering with disgust, but he's feeling odd. It's not like being hugged by Hermione or Molly Weasley, and has none of the irritating** **memories of hugging Ginny Weasley.**

**By the time Harry's got the box vanished and is taking his leave of the manor he's fairly sure that the next time Daphne Greengrass hugs him, he won't be at all put out. Not one bit.**

**-==0==-**

****Grimmauld Place, the Kitchen****

Hermione and Harry are eating scrambled eggs for breakfast.

A post owl arrives and drops a letter in front of Hermione.

Hermione waves her wand at it, mumbling a spell. Nothing happens.

She opens the letter.

"Damn and Blast" she says, after reading it.

Harry looks up "What is it?"

"The land I inherited sold all right, but only for two hundred thousand pounds. That's about forty thousand galleons. I needed more like four hundred thousand". She said.

"It's a lot more than selling it on the magical market." said Harry.

"Yes, the goblins thought I would only get eighteen thousand" she said.

Hermione's brows furrowed "I don't have enough money for the damn levy" she said.

"Well, I haven't paid my first levy yet and they're not kicking the door down" said Harry.

Hermione sat, thinking hard. "I'm sure I'm missing something" she said.

"Keep the money, and something will come up" said Harry.

"I never thought I'd be so fixated on large sums of gold" said Hermione.

"Me neither" said Harry glumly.

They stopped pushing their food around and left the table.


	9. One Wedding, No funerals

**Chapter Nine: One Wedding, No funerals**

**The Wedding day, Greengrass Manor, Ballroom .**

Harry sets the fireworks off as Astoria kisses Draco, grabbing the back of his head.

There are huge multicoloured fantastic animals of fireworks that zoom about for ten minutes.

Daphne leaned over to Harry at the high table. "Harry, that was pretty amazing" she said.

Harry smiled at Daphne, looking a little... off

"Oh Miss Greengrass would you do the honour of this dance" says Harry, standing up.

"Are you drunk" whispers Daphne as they step out to dance.

"Sober as a judge" giggles Harry, putting his hand on Daphne's hip and with a jerk of her hand, pulling her in closer.

Daphne's eyes widen "Potter" she hisses "What are you doing"

"Dancing with the prettiest woman here" said Harry, holding Daphne closer and dancing in slow orbits about the floor.

"Potter, this is very, close dancing" said Daphne, her face reddening as their legs rubbed.

"Mmm, nice isn't it" said Harry, dipping Daphne and looking at her bosom. "Oh so nice, he murmurs" as he rights her.

Daphne looks around and nobody is watching her and Harry. All eyes are, surprisingly on Draco and Astoria, Astoria's grabbing Draco's butt as they dance. Draco's eyes are surprised.

Daphne snorts.

"What's so funny, gorgeous" says Harry, whispering in Daphne's ear.

"Astoria's grabbed Dracos' bottom" said Daphne.

"Well it's hers now" says Harry, "She can grab any part of ferret boy she wants to" he says blithely, looking Daphne straight in the eyes.

Daphne giggles. "I guess she can" she stutters out.

"I envy her really" says Harry.

"You want to grab Draco's bottom, that explains SO much" said Daphne sarcastically.

Harry laughs "Oh no, gorgeous, I'd just like to be able to get my hands on you" he said softly.

"Lord Slytherin" said Daphne, giving Harry a very old-fashioned look.

"I'd dance with you always" said Harry. "How about it?" he said softly into Daphne's ear.

"Are you proposing to me" asked Daphne her voice catching.

"I am proposing to you, Daphne Greengrass" said Harry, holding against himself Daphne by the small of her back.

"I'll think about it" said Daphne with a small nod, continuing to swirl in the dance with Harry.

"I promise not to invoke any weird old laws. Only the one wife" said Harry.

Daphne started. "You what!" she said.

"You'd get all the titles, no weird old one witch per house for me" said Harry.

"That is the least romantic thing you could say" said Daphne somewhat stiffly.

"But I'm honest" said Harry "I've got you in my arms now, and I want that forever"

"We are dancing at my sister's wedding" said Daphne.

"But everyone's watching your sister measure Draco like a piece of meat" said Harry.

Daphne glance about the room and caught sight of Astoria, once again holding Draco in a very proprietary way. She giggled. "They're newly-weds, it's expected"

"I think Draco's getting way more woman than he expected" said Harry gently as they twirled and turned.

"Are you saying Astoria's getting fat" said Daphne, smirking.

"No, but I think he dated this faint, tired woman and now, she's raring to go" said Harry, waggling his eyebrows at Daphne.

"Harry!" said Daphne "You can't waggle your eyebrows at me" she said raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know how you do that" said Harry. "But it's dead sexy" he whispered into her ear.

Daphne gave Harry a token slap with one hand, then gripped his upper arm firmly. "Behave" she said. They stopped dancing and sat back down at the main table.

The bride and groom eventually left, to much laughter from all the guests. Astoria holding Draco firmly.

After the guests had all departed and the music stopped, Harry finished his last, respectful dance with a slightly dishevelled, tired Daphne Greengrass.

"It's been fabulous, Daphne" said Harry, holding Daphne's waist and leaning towards her.

Daphne, looking happy, leaned forwards and they kissed. The kiss dragged on, and Harry's free hand lifted to cup the back of Daphne's head. After several minutes of kissing, Harry broke the kiss.

"Potter!" exclaimed Daphne, her lips swollen, and blushing.

"Yes dear" said Harry softly.

"You kissed me" said Daphne.

"I thought you needed it" said Harry. "I know I needed to kiss you".

Daphne smiled softly. "You had better be leaving." she said.

"As you wish, Miss Greengrass" said Harry, releasing Daphne's waist and giving her a small bow.

"Walk me to the boundary?" asked Harry.

"Oh, all right" said Daphne, after a short pause.

Harry offered his elbow and Daphne looped her arm through it.

They walked out through the quietening house, only a few Greengrass relatives moving around.

The front doors opened themselves and they walked slowly out to the apparation boundary.

"You could have flooed home" said Daphne as Harry stopped and turned to say goodbye.

"Well I could have" said Harry, wrapping his arm around Daphne's waist and pulling himself into Daphne.

"Bye," he said and kissed Daphne quickly.

"Good night" said Harry and disapparated with a soft pop.

Daphne stood for a while, breathing deeply. With a shake, she turned and went back to her family manor.

-==0==-

****Greengrass manor, afternoon.****

Harry apparated to the boundary of Greengrass Manor with a pop. He wore informal open robes over a tidy shirt and trousers.

He walked over to the gate and knocked on the big golden G.

A house-elf appeared "Mister Potter" said the elf.

"Glinkit" said Harry nodding.

Glinkit blushed and opened the gates with a snap of their fingers.

"Is Miss Daphne in" asked Harry.

"Miss Daphne is in the library" said Glinkit. "follow me." said the elf and walked back to the manor.

Harry followed the elf up the main stairs, up one storey then down the hallway some distance past paintings, statues and small tables with smaller statues and other artworks on them.

Glinkit waved the door open and called out "Miss Daphne, your Potter is here"

Harry, smirking a little at his annunciation, walked into a library big enough to house a family. Bookshelves stood, dark wood with small brass rails, and sliding stepladders sat, waiting to be rolled along the rails to taller shelves. The room was lit by a few windows, with dark green drapes tied back; and by evenly spaced glowing white balls in chains on the ceiling.

Daphne Greengrass, her hair in an informal pony-tail, stood up from a large couch. She was wearing a brown coat, unbuttoned over a white blouse, and beige jodhpurs. "Harry" said Daphne, her face showing little emotion.

Harry walked closer to Daphne, smiling "Hi Daphne" said Harry as he got to close distance.

"You kissed me!" said Daphne, poking Harry in the chest.

"I think you did kiss back." said Harry, still smiling.

"My toes curled!" said Daphne accusingly.

"They do if you kiss right." said Harry, holding out a hand towards Daphne.

"My mother laughed at me!" said Daphne.

"Why?" said Harry, losing his smile, his arm slowly falling.

"Because I asked her why my toes curled." said Daphne.

Harry's face split into a grin and he laughed. "Oh dear Daphne!, don't ever change." said Harry.

Daphne blinked in surprise. "You're laughing at me" she said sourly.

"I just find you fun to be with." Harry stepped closer to Daphne and reaching over, brushed her cheek with his right hand. "And you're the best kisser ever" he said softly.

Daphne grabbed Harry by his robe fronts. "You are not kissing me without an engagement" she said.

"But I already did" he said.

"That was a one-off" she said.

"Two off" said Harry.

"Okay, two off" said Daphne, conceding.

"Well, are you going to get engaged to me?" asked Harry hopefully.

"I'll think about it" said Daphne. Harry's face fell.

"What did you take before Astoria's wedding?" asked Daphne nervously.

Harry looked at Daphne and swallowed.

"If it's potions, you can get help" said Daphne, sounding sympathetic.

Harry looked at her sadly "It was a healing ritual at St Mungos." he said, haltingly.

"Oh, you seem so healthy these days" said Daphne, confused.

Harry's eyes watered. "It's not like that" he said "The war, all the trouble at school every year, well, my upbringing was rather awful too" he said.

Daphne looked at him curiously.

"I had to go see a mind healer. He gives me potions for two weeks, then a ritual. It heals my mind." Harry pointed to his head.

Daphne loosened her grip on Harry's robe fronts.

"It makes me a bit, silly and off for a few days after the ritual" said Harry.

"So you're saying the only reason you kissed me was that a ritual had confounded you" said Daphne biting off her words.

"No, I've wanted to kiss you for ages" said Harry quickly.

Daphne's gaze softened.

"It's just I never had the courage to do anything about it" said Harry.

"Some lion you are" said Daphne.

"The ritual made the nightmares stop" said Harry. "So I thought I was better" he said.

Daphne looked at Harry intently "Nightmares?" she said.

"Since second year really" said Harry. "Worse after the Dementors. I used to hear my mother and father dying" he sniffed. "It wasn't so bad. I had a memory of them, even if it was only them dying" he said.

Daphne's eyes watered, and the sides of her mouth twitched downwards.

"Daphne, I need to tell you something important" said Harry.

"Keep talking" said Daphne, still holding Harry still by the collar fronts of his robes.

"I've been sent a demand by the Ministry, they want a lot of money for unpaid levies on Lord Slytherin. It's more money than I have" he stopped.

"I'm going to have to sell some things to pay the bill" said Harry.

Daphne looked at Harry, eyes narrowed. "And you think money matters so much to me?"

"It's more than a lot of money," said Harry "It's all my money, most of my jewels, maybe some houses...After the war, I couldn't do much without seeing all the people who died." said Harry. "Talking to them didn't help either" he admitted.

Daphne shuddered.

"But the first ritual, it was like I wasn't all knotted up inside anymore. I had nice dreams" said Harry. Daphne was crying now.

"But after dying again, and then the bill from the ministry" Harry stopped . "I couldn't cope" he said.

"So you went back for another ritual" asked Daphne. "Yeah, It can take several rituals" said Harry. "Healer Lowry says if it doesn't work out, we'll have to do it again on a solstice or something"

Daphne took a deep breath. "Thank you for telling me Harry" she said.

Harry left.

Daphne read her book for five minutes and then went to the book-cases.

"Accio matrimonial exercises book" she called out. A small book flew through the air into her hands.

**-==0==-**

****Milton Keynes University Hospital, Milton Keynes,Morning****

**A huge complex of two and three story high buildings**

Harry Potter walked up the driveway to the entrance of the hospital.

The sliding doors under the brown sign opened and he walked through the second set of doors.

There was a sign showing directions. Harry took a piece of paper out of his pocket and read the words _"blood test clinic Milton Keynes University Hospital 10am Harry Potter"_

Harry looked at the signs, finally started moving and wandered off through the infinite corridors.

He got to the clinic, talked to the receptionist and took a ticket from a reel on a stand and waited.

"Just like a delicatessen" he thought.

Eventually his name was called and he was ushered into a small room by a nurse in brightly coloured floral scrubs.

"Just sit on the chair please, and roll up your sleeve" she said, turning to a trolley of small vials and things.

Harry sat on the chair and rolled up his right sleeve.

The nurse turned around and took his arm, swabbing the crook of his elbow. "Just look away if you don't like needles" she said.

Harry looked over at the other side of the room. The nurse took a small tube, clipped on a needle and quickly filled it with red blood from Harry. She slipped the needle out, putting a cotton wool ball on the hole. "Bend your arm up to hold the cotton for a minute" she said, turning back to the trolley and removing the needle part from the tube. She stuck a paper label on the tube that had Harry's name already on it and put it in a box on the end of the trolley.

"Just sit still for a tick" said the nurse, and bent Harry's arm back down, replacing the cotton ball with a round white adhesive bandage. "All done" she said. "How do you feel" she asked.

"Relieved" said Harry. "That wasn't bad at all" he said.

"Well you can go now, have some water in the waiting room on the way out.

-==0==-

****The Manor Hospital, Oxford,Next Morning.****

Harry walked into the tall reception atrium carrying a small overnight bag.

Healer Dorcas was waiting for him and using a clipboard, rushed him through admittance.

Harry was led to a small room through many doors, where he was given a surgical gown and some big socks to put on. "This is Doctor Heaphy" said Dorcas slowly "He'll be running the… procedure while I do the… other part" said Dorcas. "You get out of your clothes and pop those things on, it's just a precaution. Dorcas leaned over closer and whispered "If there is a real problem, I have a portkey to St Mungos emergency with me."

Harry ducked behind a small curtains and changed into the green, short sleeved tunic and the long, tight socks. Doctor Heaphy noticed Harry's examination of the socks "They compress your legs and help prevent blood clots forming" said Heaphy "Though given what we're doing, clotting is hopefully not a problem. Your blood type is nice and common, so we had no problem getting all the blood."

**-==0==-**

****A white recovery room.****

Harry woke up lying on his back, looking up at a hospital ceiling.

Healer Dorcas sat in a chair nearby, surreptitiously putting her wand away.

"So the 'procedure' is over " said Dorcas. "No problems, except that you fainted."

"I feel awful" said Harry.

"Well the muggles do this for people with failed kidneys all the time, so they tell me nobody likes it" said Dorcas.

"Once you're out of here, I'll apparate you back to St Mungos and we'll fix up the huge holes they put to get the blood in and out." said Dorcas.

Harry looked a bit green at this.

"I've got your blood, we'll do the test as soon as we get back… it will take a long time because of all the blood in the spell." said Dorcas.

-==0==-

****Blood specialists rooms, St Mungos****

Harry is sitting, a metal quill is writing on a large pile of parchment. A large cauldron of Harrys blood is slowly disappearing.

Healer Dorcas taps his arm with a quick "episky maxima". Harry starts "ow!" he cries.

"Oh maxima does smart a bit" says Healer Dorcas dismissively.

Finally the quill stops and Healer Dorcas puts it away.

"Hmm lets see" she says and starts reading through the stack. "Now you are giving St Mungos' permission to keep the Potter records now" asked Healer Dorcas.

"Oh yes" said Harry. "No point in keeping secrets" he said cheerily.

"Oh there you go" said Healer Dorcas. "You are the last descendant of the Peverells. Congratulations Lord Peverell."

"I'm probably not claiming the lordship" said Harry. "I need the proof to get access to the Peverell assets Gringotts are holding, but I don't think I want to claim the lordship."

"Well I'm afraid the law has changed recently, and I am obliged to send a copy of this to the Ministry. It's some new law about preventing House fraud somehow." said Dorcas.

Harry's brows furrowed. "You're giving a copy of this to the Ministry" he said.

"It's just a record keeping thing" said Healer Dorcas. "This way they have an accurate record, so nobody can fraudulently claim your Peverell lordship."

"Yeah, that's a good thing" said Harry, relaxing.

**-==0==-**

****Grimmauld Place, early Morning, the Kitchen.****

Harry is sitting at the kitchen table in a dressing gown, drinking tea while Kreacher cooks.

A large brown owl swoops in the window and deposits a fat parchment envelope in front of Harry.

Harry picks it up. It had a Wizengamot seal and was addressed to "House Peverell"

"Oh shit" said Harry, going pale.

He slowly opened the parchment envelope.

Out came a stack of parchment, itemised lists of charges. All in galleons.

_For unpaid ministry Special Levies on House Peverell._

…_._

_Final amount owing one million five hundred and thirty thousand six hundred and forty nine Galleons, eight sickles and fourteen knuts._

"Bloody Hell" said Harry.

"Kreacher, quill and parchment, I need to send more letters" said a subdued Harry.

-==0==-

**Knockturn Alley, early evening.**

Kettle, still wearing his apron knocks on the door to "Finwells Knight School". With a clattering of chains, the door opens revealing a short, disgruntled looking wizard with a squashed hat standing at the bottom of some stairs.

"I'm here about doing NEWTs" said Kettle.

"Good, you're on time" said the wizard. "I'm Professor Serume, and the classes will cost you eighty galleons per term."

Kettle nodded.

"Come in then"

Kettle entered and the door was bolted behind him "Can't be too careful, the Alley can get a bit rambunctious at night"

Kettle followed Professor Serume upstairs, to a dingy classroom, twenty desks

"Gold?" asked the Professor.

Kettle handed over the clinking money bag.

"Nice to see a working wizard pay in advance. I do so hate when people want payment plans" grumbled Serume, who reached into his robes and gave Kettle an oversized wooden key.

"Your key to learning. It'll get you in the front door in time for classes" said Serume.

Kettle sat at a desk.

"Now, where did you get to at school?"

"I've got OWLS, did sixth year, did okay"

Serume nodded "Yeah figures" he sighed. "Tonight will be transfiguration, Wednesdays are charms, Thursdays are potions, history on Mondays. We don't do astronomy… no roof access. What did you want to do"

"Those would be fine" said Kettle.

-==0==-

****Gringotts Bank,Meeting room one, early morning.****

The room is wood panelled, had a large table and comfortable upright chairs.

Bloodaxe sits with a pile of parchment in one chair.

Law-Wizard Davis sits as close to the Goblin as the layout of parchments permits, with another pile of parchment.

Opposite them, Harry Potter sits down, clearly half asleep.

Davis speaks "The purpose of this meeting is to determine how to pay the Ministry demands on the House Slytherin." Bloodaxe makes a gurgling chuckle.

"About that" says Harry, handing over another bundle of parchment. "I'm Heir apparent to Peverell too, and the ministry wants another million Galleons" he said.

Davis stared at the bundle of invoices from the Ministry Harry had just pushed over the table.

"I did ask you, particularly to inform me if you inherited any other title" said Davis sounding pained. Bloodaxe coughed, covering a gurgling sound.

"I can tell you now, Peverell what you get from the Peverell estate" said Bloodaxe, pausing dramatically.

"Nothing" said Bloodaxe. "There's a piece of land where the Peverells had a small castle. But that's it" Bloodaxe slid Harry a single sheet of parchment. "Most expensive land ever" said Bloodaxe, gurgling again.

"Twenty acres" said Harry. "It's not very big either."

"Twenty acres for a million Galleons" gurgled Bloodaxe. "Now maybe wizards will stop trying to claim ancient houses" he said.

"So your lordship" said Davis sarcastically "You're going to have to liquidate some assets" he said.

"Liquidate"? Asked Harry.

"Sell jewels, ingots, land you can live without" said Bloodaxe, more seriously.

"Well I need to keep a house to live in" Harry said.

"The old Potter estate is bare land, maybe you could sell that" said Davis.

"Slytherin castle is very rustic" said Harry. "It's on a big bit of land though."

Harry stopped for a second.

"Bloodaxe, when Grinotts took the LeStrange vaults to settle the debts, what did they do with the LeStrange properties" asked Harry.

Bloodaxe sat silently.

Davis spoke up "Just how many properties were there, and what happened to them?"

Bloodaxe stood up "I have to go and make some inquiries" he said, and left the room.

"How peculiar" said Davis.

"I smell a scam" said Harry. "They were hoping we'd forget about those properties."

"Now Harry, Gringotts have always dealt with you in good faith, even after you stole an object and damaged the building." said Davis.

"And I nearly missed out on being able to sell the LeStrange Manor with all it's contents." said Harry. "I really need Galleons".

"With the end of the war and so many dark families being imprisoned and fined, the real-estate market is a little over-supplied" said Davis, gently.

"What does that mean" asked Harry.

"It means that Manor houses aren't worth so much as they used to be." said Davis. "There's only so many families that can even afford another one."

"What a brilliant idea" said Harry, leaning back.

"What's a brilliant idea" asked Davis.

"Hermione had the idea of taking the bare land and selling it on the muggle market for pounds. Then converting it to Galleons, but I think with a thorough de-magicing LeStrange Manor could be sold to muggles for an absolute fortune." said Harry.

"Muggle manor houses go for ten million pounds in good order. In galleons that's about 2 million"

"How do you know that?" asked Davis.

Bloodaxe re-entered the room holding a wad of parchment.

"It was in the property guides Hermione was looking at " said Harry.

"Well, you've got my permission to sell the land and try selling the LeStrange estate." said Harry, sighing. "I'm going to need to give the ministry their payment for House Slytherin soon though" said Harry.

Bloodaxe gurgled liquidly. "You can't de-magic a magical manor. The whole thing would fall to pieces, You might get a half million for it at the moment." There are two LeStrange houses in addition to the manor, they are worth maybe four hundred thousand together.

Bloodaxe spoke up "If we liquidate your gems and ingots, that gives you another two hundred thousand galleons. The three houses, especially Black have a lot of jewellery. Selling off a lot of it, we've already totalled that up, you will have enough for the first letter of demand."

Harry paled "That doesn't leave much money does it" he said.

"four hundred thousand galleons or so" said Bloodaxe. "But you'll still have the best of your heirloom jewellery left. An engagement ring to give to your intended, one day, some more for your heirs one day too." Harry blushed.

"A few wedding rings too, obviously" said Bloodaxe "Much more cost effective to keep them, rather than have to purchase new later, when you'll have, less cash on hand."

Harry spoke up "Someone asked me once if I was financially embarrassed" he sighed "This is financial embarrassment isn't it?" he asked.

Bloodaxe coughed. "When you were served the first letter, that was financially embarrassed." the old Goblin coughed again "Now you're insolvent, as far as I can tell"

Davis spoke up "Insolvency, that's a sticky situation" said the Lawyer, sucking air through his teeth.

Harry looked back and forth between the two "What does that mean" he asked.

"You have not got enough money or assets to cover the second letter." said Bloodaxe. "Short of some sort of miracle, you're going to have to sell all your sale-able properties, including the house you live in, sell all your treasure and live somewhere you don't need to pay rent. You'll still owe the ministry money: they will take every last knut. Then if you're lucky they won't imprison you. The will definitely prohibit you from voting in the Wizengamot until you've cleared your debts."

Davis spoke up "This does make sense now, rather than have you as a stray bludger in the wizegamot, they bill you for those old levies, take away all your money, land and treasure, and prevent you from voting." he smiled wryly "This way the Wizengamot doesn't face change, and you're never going to be a political threat to anyone." Davis blinked "It's rather elegant really"

Harry held his head in his hands. "Can't you do something" he said softly.

"I'm a lawyer. I mostly do contracts and the occasional criminal matter; the Wizengamot do what they like really; they make the laws and enforce them." said Davis. "They're a lot more powerful than me" said Davis softly.

"Well, settle up the first bill and leave me in a good position for the second one. Maybe selling the land will raise money"

"Well there are some issues there" said Davis, referring to parchments. "Slytherin castle can't be sold. It's entailed, as is Black manor and Potter manor"

"But Potter manor is gone" said Harry sharply.

"Entailed property can't be sold, only left to your heirs." said Davis.

"So I'll have to sell Grimmauld place" said Harry.

"We think you can get three hundred thousand for it" said Bloodaxe. "The market is glutted in the wake of the war".

"Black island" said Harry hopefully.

"Now that is an interesting case.. you can sell it, and we could probably run curse breakers over it and sell it to muggles." said Bloodaxe. "But that will all take time"

"Well you'll both have to sell what we can, then liquidate Black island" said Harry. "With luck the Ministry will give us a few months to sell the island."

"Don't ask us for a loan while you sell the island" said Bloodaxe "you don't have enough assets left to be a sufficiently important customer for us to advance a loan."

Harry groaned, still head down on the table.

"Well, we seem to have enough to go on with here" said Davis.

Harry stood up "Thank you both" he said and left the room.

"Do you think he will still be solvent at the end?" asked Davis.

"He needs another hundred thousand galleons at least" said Bloodaxe drily.

**-==0==-**

Harry walked out of the opened doors of Gringotts bank and descended the steps.

As he got to the alleyway, a person in a dull grey cloak stopped him with a raised, gloved hand.

"Mister Harry Potter" buzzed an unnatural voice.

Harry drew his wand "Who's asking he said, turning side on, aiming at the figure. The hood had a strange shadow so the face of the wearer was invisible.

"Department of Mysteries" said the figure, gesturing with a crooked finger "You have an appointment with the Director".

Harry relaxed a little "How do I know you're really from there" he asked.

"You don't" said the figure. "But you're coming anyway" they buzzed.

Harry lower his wand and walked over to the figure. "and you are" asked Harry.

"Unspeakable" said the figure. "Hold my glove, we're going to apparate"

"You can't apparate into the ministry" said Harry.

"You can't" corrected the figure and they disappeared with a soft pop.

-==0==-

Harry popped into the ministry atrium, next to the unspeakable. They were a short distance from the security checkpoint. The unspeakable walked over to the checkpoint and walked past it.

Harry walked to the checkpoint ,where the security wizard took Harry's wand and have him a badge that said "Harry Potter. Visitor D. Mysteries". Harry pinned the badge on.

"Nice seeing you Mister Potter" said the Guard as the unspeakable crooked their finger at him and led him on to the lifts.

Harry got into the lift with the unspeakable and the unspeakable buzzed out "Department of Mysteries" and the lift doors closed and the lift descended. The lift did not stop at any floor before the Department of Mysteries.

The unspeakable led Harry off in a different direction to any he'd taken in his previous adventure in the department, and he eventually stopped at a door. The nameplate just said "Director".

The unspeakable knocked and a voice buzzed out "Come in".

The unspeakable opened the door and ushered Harry into an office. The walls were covered in glass fronted cabinets, where objects sat on shelves, with little parchment labels on front of each one. There were necklaces, pieces of armour, skulls of various animals and human-like skulls too. Even some gemstones, geodes and rocks.

Sitting behind a large black wooden desk, was an anonymous person in an unspeakable uniform.

The uniform did have a double black trim around the hood and a name-badge made of silver, that had engraved on it 'Croaker', underneath it said 'Director'

"Mister Potter, please sit down" said Croaker, and Harry sat on the visitors chair.

The other unspeakable left the room and shut the door behind them.

"Now Mister potter we would like to know how you have survived four separate attacks with the killing curse?" asked Croaker.

Harry swallowed. "If I said it was family magic would that be enough?"

"Not really, no" said Croaker, steepling their gloved hands.

Harry shrugged and pulled on his necklace chain to pull the hallows form inside his shirt.

"Are you a seeker after the deathly hallows then?" asked Croaker "Or perhaps a student of Grindelwald?"

"Oh no said Harry, holding the hallows in his hand "These are the deathly hallows" he said and the room began to darken and cool.

"Oh, how unexpected" said Croaker.

"You're surprised" asked Harry.

"Not incredibly, But I've lost the office sweep on how you did it." said Croaker.

"You don't need to raise … " said Croaker.

"Oh but I do" said Harry, and a shadowy figure rose from the floor.

"What now?" said Harry to the shade.

"They will want the Hallows" said the shade cheerfully. "We always did want them"

"Who did you raise?" asked Croaker.

"One of your predecessors" said Harry.

"Bother" said Croaker.

"So you want my family heirlooms" said Harry to Croaker.

"We need to study them" said Croaker.

"I'm not happy with the ministry right now" said Harry.

"Really, why?" asked Croaker casually.

"My lordships of ancient houses have been billed for millions of galleons. Its more than I can afford" said Harry. "I'm having to sell all my assets and gold, and even then I won't have enough"

"Well we just research Mysteries at the department of Mysteries" said Croaker. "It's literally not my department" he said, blandly.

"Could you convince them to drop the demands" asked Harry.

"I don't have that sort of influence on the Finance department" said Croaker.

"So you know about the levies?" asked Harry.

"I have my sources" admitted Croaker.

"And now you conveniently want something of mine" said Harry icily, the room darkening further.

"He can pay handsomely for the hallows" said the shade.

"Traitor" said Croaker.

"I'm just obeying my master" said the shade.

"He really is your master" asked Croaker, starting to take notes.

Harry released the medallion and the room returned to it's normal lighting and warmed up. The shade lingered briefly "Locked file four thousand and two" said the shade to Croaker before dissolving.

Croaker scribbled notes for a while before the hood looked back at Harry.

Croaker waved his wand and a hidden cupboard door opened and a tea-tray floated into the room.

"Tea?" asked Croaker.

"Black, two sugars" said Harry.

With a flick of his wand, the Director of the Department of Mysteries made Harry Potter a cup of tea.

Harry picked up the cup, which was a heavy, thick sided thing and sipped his tea.

Croaker made himself a cup of milky unsweetened tea and sipped it. The shadow on Croakers face enveloped the cup as he drank.

"So how much money to you need?" asked Croaker.

"I can raise enough for the Slytherin levy, but I can't raise enough easily to cover the Peverell levy." said Harry.

"The levy is an attack on me" said Harry steadily. "I want five million, then I've got enough to pay the levies, repair my estates, leave money for my heirs and live like a Lord. After all , I am the only person to be lord of four houses in a Very long time."

Croaker snorted "You aren't getting that from us" he said.

"Well I'll keep the hallows, and Wizarding Britain finds out what it's like to have the master of death pissed off at them" said Harry,his hand bunching into fists.

"Scone?" asked Croaker, gesturing at the tea-tray.

"Don't mind if I do" said Harry, taking a scone with jam and cream. "not bad" he said, after munching for a while.

"The cafeteria do make good scones" said Croaker.

"More tea?" asked Croaker after a while.

"I'd rather have an enormous sack of galleons" said Harry bluntly.

"Well that's not really going to happen is it" said Croaker.

"I'm leaving" said Harry angrily, and stood up.

"Anything we should know?" asked Croaker.

"You're in the mysteries business, you figure it out" said Harry and walked out on the Director of the Department of Mysteries.

Outside the door, he was intercepted by an unspeakable "This way Mister Potter" they buzzed and led him from the Department. When they got to the lift, they ushered him inside and sent him up alone.

Harry walked back across the atrium to the security point and in exchange for his badge, got his wand back. He walked over to the fireplace and throwing in some floo powder said clearly "Gringotts" and left.

**-==0==-**

Harry walked up to the Gringotts teller goblin "I'm here to see Bloodaxe." he said.

The goblin looked at Harry and waved another goblin over. After a quiet few words of gobbledegook, the second goblin waved Harry over. "Follow" said the Goblin and walked out of the main hall through a doorway.

Harry sat down with Bloodaxe. "I still need more money" said Harry.

Bloodaxe nodded.

"Bloodaxe, send this letter to Davis, my Lawyer" said Harry and wrote a letter on the provided parchment.

_'LawWizard Davis,_

_I've asked Bloodaxe to sell Black island as soon as possible. Need money urgently._

_The Ministry is trying to get me to sell family magic heirlooms to them to partly pay the debts._

_I want you to stall paying for Peverell as long as possible. Remember I'm not lord Peverell yet._

_And I don't have the money till the island is sold._

_Harry Potter_

_Lord Slytherin, Black, Potter._

"Do you understand" asked Harry. Bloodaxe grunted. "Get on with it"

-==0==-

Harry sits, surrounded by screwed up parchments, looking at the latest draft of the letter. He sighed.

_'_

_Dear Miss Greengrass,_

_If you would like a diverting afternoon, I would like to take you to a museum. _

_I'm fairly sure you haven't seen it yet._

_It it a public place and a chaperone would not be required._

_I understand tea and light snacks are available._

_I await your reply._

_Harry Potter._

_Lord Slytherin Black Potter Peverell_

_'_

"It'll have to do" he said.

**-==0==-**

**Grimmauld Place, The study**

"But you must rebuild Potter Manor" said Drusilla from the painting.

"Why, I have Black manor, this house, and a rustic castle" said Harry.

"You need to do something about your parents house too" said Drusilla.

"I loathe the place and the ministry made it into a monument" said Harry.

"Did they pay you for it?" asked Drusilla, shrewdly.

"I don't think they did" said Harry.

"Get you lawyer onto that" said Drusilla. "They can pay you for a change"

"And the reason you need to restore the Potter manor is for your Heir Potter."

"Heir Potter?" asked Harry.

"You can't leave all the titles on one person, to make the houses live again you need one heir for each title" said Drusilla.

"I'm not having four wives" said Harry hotly.

"One wife and three mistresses" asked Drusilla.

"One wife" said Harry. "And I'm not married, or even engaged" he said then stilled.

"But I did ask her to be engaged to me" said Harry softly.

"What was that" said Drusilla.

"I might have asked Daphne Greengrass to engage to me, while dancing at her sisters wedding." said Harry.

"Did she say yes?" asked Drusilla.

"She said she'd think about it" said Harry, scratching the back his head.

"So the poor girl will need to birth four heirs if she says yes" said Drusilla.

Harry blinked.

"Childbirth is painful and dangerous" said Drusilla "We witches live hundreds of years, and not much kills us if we are alert. But childbirth kills mothers" said Drusilla simply. "It killed mine, and my great aunt."

Harry paled. "I never thought of it like that" he said.

"It's why most wizard and witches have small families" said Drusilla sourly.

"Well, after two or three she'll probably hex you soon as look at you" said Drusilla. "I hexed my husband after two" she said. "It's easy enough for you men" said Drusilla.

"She's pretty even tempered" said Harry "My first girlfriend was hex-happy" he admitted.

"Your shameful past is no concern of mine" said Drusilla.

"I've been good" said Harry.

"Young men are never good" said Drusilla dismissively.

"I've kissed my first girlfriend, and that's all. I've kissed Daphne" said Harry.

"Keep your hands to yourself" said Drusilla. "She's an daughter of the Scared twenty eight, no kissing without an engagement" said Drusilla firmly. Harry blushed a little.

"I did ask her at her sister's wedding" said Harry.

"You asked to kiss her?" said Drusilla, crossly.

"No, I asked her to be engaged to me" said Harry.

"You asked her what? Not to marry you?"

"It, er, marriage seemed a bit of a stretch. Being engaged… seemed more possible" said Harry.

"In private?" asked Drusilla.

"We had a private moment while the bride measured the Groom" said Harry, laughing a little.

Magic grant us wisdom" said Drusilla. "The young lady will tell you later. Good work." said Drusilla.

"Good work" said Harry dazedly.

"Not as discreet as a written betrothal agreement, but you modern types don't seem to use them" said Drusilla.

"But isn't that like selling their daughter" said Harry.

"No it's just like the letters when you asked for permission to court Miss Greengrass. We had a very enlightening, discreet evening of reading letters… and sniffing them" said Drusilla.

Harry stared at Drusilla for a while. Then his face got an expression of surprise.

"So nobody guesses… everyone can back out without embarrassment" said Harry.

Kreacher popped in "Letter for Master" said the elf, holding a light tan envelope.

Harry waved his wand, silencing the painting and took the letter.

_'Lord Slytherin,_

_Your excursion is acceptable._

_You may pick me up from the manor at one._

_Daphne Greengrass._

_'_

Harry considered the letter, dropped it and started talking to Kreacher while leaving the room.

"Kreacher, I'm going out for the afternoon. Have you started on dinner?"

"No halfblood-master" growled Kreacher.

"Well, something light, I'll be having afternoon tea today" said Harry, hurrying up the stairs.

Harry's urgency saw him enter his bedroom and start throwing outfits on his bed.

He looked at the jeans and polo shirt last thrown. 'Have to do' he thought, and pulled off his hoodie and dumped his jeans, heading to the attached bathroom in his underwear.

Harry, now freshly washed, dressed in tidy-casual clothes for a young man, sat on the end of his bed and tied his trainers. With a grunt he stood up. He caught sight of himself in the mirror and stopped. 'Crap, I look fourteen' he thought, and tried futilely to get his hair to sit with a comb. 'Hair never sits still' he thought… then laughed, and got the chameleon comb, and with a few quick strokes, had tidy hair.

Harry pointed at himself in the mirror "You the man, Harry." he said and shook his head. 'What if she doesn't like it' he thought, and chewed on his knuckles.

Eventually he looked at the wristwatch he hadn't put on, stared, put the watch on, sighed and left the house.

Some time later, he apparated to the edge of Greengrass Manor's protections and walked to the gate.

Ferd appeared with a pop and eyed him suspiciously.

"Hello Ferd, I'm here to take Daphne on an outing" said Harry, glad to see the gardening elf.

Ferd looked at Harry "You look muggle" said Ferd.

"We're going to a muggle venue" said Harry.

Ferd shook his head "Muggles" grumbled the elf.

"You don't like muggles, Ferd?"

"Always planting strange foreign plants." said Ferd. "The birds bring the seeds. Endless job to get rid of"

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that" said Harry. "Um, can you open the gate?"

Ferd waved his hand and the gate opened. Harry walked down the gravel driveway.

Daphne Greengrass was not waiting outside. Harry looked at his new, elegant watch and sighed. He was late.

Glinkit appeared, took one look at Harry, shook her head and popped off.

Daphne Greengrass emerged from a side door like a ship under sail, in elegant cream and lavender striped robes. She saw Harry and scowled.

"Muggle?" she said "You're dressed like a Muggle?"

Harry steeled himself "We're going to a muggle venue." said Harry. "We need to blend in. I could transfigure..."

"You're not touching these robes" said Daphne, ceasing to walk towards Harry. "I'll go change. You can stay out here." she said, and turned and started gong back to the house.

"Next time, tell me it's a muggle venue" she said as she stepped inside.

'Well at least there's going to be a next time' thought Harry.

After an interminable wait, Daphne Greengrass reappeared, wearing an elegant light green summer dress, her hair pinned up, and heels. Harry swallowed and tried to think of times tables.

"Um, Daphne, we're going to be walking around a, a lot, and that's a very pretty dress" said Harry, feeling flustered.

"Well It's the only outfit I have that can pass for muggle" she said.

"Okay, we'll get something on the way" said Harry.

Daphne put her arm in Harry's "Well, we can apparate now" she said.

They vanished with a crack, to reappear in an alley in London.

"Where are we?" asked Daphne, looking disgusted.

"In an alley near shops in London" said Harry. "We'll get you some casual clothes, and trainers and then go to the museum"

"Trainers?" asked Daphne, as they walked into the street, Daphne's heels clacking.

Harry pulled them to one side, past a crowd headed along the footpath "Like I'm wearing on my feet" he said after a bit of thinking.

Daphne shuddered slightly as Harry dragged her into Marks and Spencers. "Are you sure I can get clothes here?" she said.

Daphne didn't know her sizes in muggle clothes. Harry handed her a pile of jeans "Just try them all, one size will fit" he shrugged.

After a lot of Harry carrying clothes back and forth, Daphne had found jeans, polo and a jumper that fit her.

By the time Harry had found Daphne trainers that fit, that she found stylistically acceptable, he was feeling ready to pull his hair out.

Harry paid for the bag of clothes and took Daphne around to the store's bathroom "You can get changed there" he said, pointing to the door. Daphne glared at him and entered.

She reappeared two minutes later, in jeans, trainers and jumper. Harry gulped. Dressed like a muggle, Daphne's tiny, flat waist and curvy backside stood out. Harry felt his trousers tightening, and quickly thought of Umbridge; his pesonal go-to de-arousal meditation. Not looking at Daphne's bust. At least the jumper kind-of hid it. Stop thinking about it.

He walked over to Daphne, who he noticed, was now three or four inches shorter than him, and offered to take her bag.

She put her hands on her hips; in a way that reminded him of a somehow blond Hermione Granger, and said "Now that' I'm dressed ridiculously, I'm not letting you carry my good dress. I'll just put it in my pocket" she said, and after a quick check for muggles, pushed her M&S shopping bag into one of her jeans pockets. Somehow it fit: shrank to fit; even thought the jeans were tight at the top. 'Around her butt' thought Harry, and quickly squashed the thought.

"Well, where is this museum?" she asked.

"We'll take a bus" said Harry, confidently.

In hindsight, taking a witch on a crowed London bus wasn't a problem. Taking a swimsuit model on a crowded london bus, was a problem.

Harry had to hold Daphne's arm to stop her from hexing the first young man who wolf-whistled her.

"I'll cut him" she hissed.

"They're just being dicks" said Harry, putting an arm around Daphne. 'Actually, this is great!' thought Harry. Daphne smelt very nice.

They got off, Harry thankful no pervert had actually touched Daphne, because they'd be calling obliviators if that happened. At least it had been a short trip.

She looked at the Museum "Hmm. Not a small flea-pit" she said. Harry sighed.

They got inside and Daphne pulled Harry's arm "This place is… muggles made this?"

"Come on, lets look around!" said Harry, taking Daphne off through the crowds.

Four hours later….

"Potter, I need a drink" she said, looking at greek marbles.

"There's a restaurant, we can have tea", he said, gently pulling on the interlinked arm.

"Mmmh!" said Daphne, distracted suddenly.

Harry stopped still and caught sight of what Daphne was staring at. In a glass cabinet, on a mannequin was a clearly magical piece of armour. "Oh" he said.

"Oh indeed" said Daphne, unlooping her arm from his and stepping close to stare at the armour.

"I could probably cast a detection charm if you could distract the crowd for a second" she whispered.

"Daphne, we can't do that. There's the statute" whispered Harry back.

"Could we come back later, when they're closed perhaps?"

"They have guards and alarms" said Harry. "We might be caught on camera"

"Oh" said Daphne, disappointed "'Its just, I'd really like to know what they used. It's clearly still holding charge, and the runes are very tiny..."

"Maybe we should talk about this somewhere else" whispered Harry.

"Oh, I suppose. Where's that tea?" asked Daphne, sounding disappointed. 'She really likes ancient magic' thought Harry.

Daphne declined a scone. "I have to watch what I eat" said Daphne.

She sipped the tea "It's passable, I suppose" she said, drinking slowly.

Harry had got himself some caramel slice, and was enjoying the sugary hit.

"Potter, you'll get fat" said Daphne, setting her cup down.

Harry set the slice down and sighed. Daphne's hard reached out, grabbed the slice and she took a nibble.

Harry blinked in disbelief. Daphne replaced the slice, bitten on one end, nibbled on the other. She swiped the paper napkin that had come with the slice and dabbed her lips, before sipping tea.

"I.. thought you were on a diet" asked Harry jokingly. Daphne looked suddenly irritated. 'Oh shit' thought Harry. 'I've blown it.'

Daphne took a deep breath, calmed herself "One little nibble won't matter" she said.

They left as the museum closed, Daphne still interested in the exhibits.

"Well," said Daphne, as they walked down the steps in front of the Museum "This was rather interesting" she said. Harry felt like his arm and her arm were definitely used to being looped together.

They struggled through the crowds to find a spot to apparate away, Harry enjoying Daphne's closeness. Finally they found a corner and a side street.

"Well, that was fun" said Daphne, and held Harry in a loose Hug.

"I enjoyed myself" said Harry, unable to stop thinking about how sexy Daphne was, and also, what a bigot she was.

"Well, I expect another outing soon" said Daphne, releasing Harry, pulling back and Disapparating.

Harry stood, stupefied 'She's so good looking'.

-==0==-

**Harry****'s**** Bedroom, nighttime.**

**Harry lay in bed, and sleep wouldn't come. 'Oh, not again' he thought.**

**Images of Daphne smiling, standing close to him fought with Daphne saying disdainfully 'muggles made this'.**

**Harry sighed. Daphne would see things differently once she understood how wonderful muggle London was. **

**Harry took a flask of dreamless sleep from the bedside cabinet and measured out a dose. 'It's important I keep up good sleep habits' he told himself.**

**-==0==-**

****The Globe Theatre, the balcony.****

**Harry shows Daphne to her seat. They're both wearing muggle clothes; and raincoats.**

**The roof-less nature of the theatre means light rain is falling, ****their seats are somewhat protected by the balcony roof.**

"So what is this again?"

"A play called 'As you like it'" said Harry.

"And this is roofless why?"

"It's a repro-whatsit. They built the theatre again a decade ago. It burnt down centuries ago, and fans of Shakespeare thought it would be nice to have the original venue back again"

"A reproduction?"

"yeah"

An hour or more passes… Shakespeare happens.

"Hmm that was good. Did this Shakespeare write any other plays?"

Harry snorted "Dozens" he said "He's the most famous English playwright"

"When is their next production?" asked Daphne.

"In a month or so." said Harry.

"Well, I expect you'll be taking me to all of them then" said Daphne dismissively.

Harry pulled a book out of his raincoat pocket "Here's the collected works of Shakespeare." he said, handing Daphne the book.

Daphne looked quizzically at the book, opened it and blinked at the small print. "There's a lot in here" she said.

"Well, something to read for fun" said Harry, trying on a smile.

Daphne smiled a small smile, and pocketed the book. "That was very thoughtful of you" she said.

"He wrote most of it just before the statute" said Harry.

"Oh are there witches in it?"

Harry smirked "The song the choir sang .. double trouble… it's one of his, I think"

Daphne crossed her arms "Professor Flitwick had us sing a muggle song"

"The witches sing it in the play" said Harry. 'Hermione's parents can be really helpful. They were such huge Shakespeare fans' mused Harry.

"And are the witches beautiful?" asked Daphne Greengrass dangerously.

"Er, no" said Harry. "They're old crones" he admitted.

"As if!" said Daphne, tossing her hair.

"Yes, witches are beautiful. Especially you" said Harry, quickly.

"Nice save" remarked Daphne sarcastically. "We're leaving."

The Globe had lots of side-corridors and crannies to apparate from, and they found one quickly.

Daphne held onto Harry's upper arm before saying "And goodnight, Potter" she said.

Harry felt his chance of a goodbye kiss evaporating.

"And Potter, if you ever say other witches are beautiful again, I'll hex you" she said. "I don't share."

She apparated away.

Harry's brain was trying to tell him something important, but his lips just missed the kiss they didn't get.

-==0==-

****Grimmauld Place, Harry's room.****

Harry's standing, wardrobe door open, in dark green and black dress robes, checking his appearance in the mirror. On the inside of the wardrobe door.

'Damn ties' he thought, trying to get the tie to sit straight.

After a lot of struggling, he had it mostly right.

Harry stepped out of the Floo at St Mungos, and followed the signs down the hallway to the cafeteria.

Entering, the large room had been decorated for a ball, and music was playing. The well dressed witches and wizards were mingling.

Harry wandered in and tried to head for the drinks table. Just to give his hands something to do.

"Oh, Mister Potter" said a tall witch in very dressy healers robes "So glad you could come. Sophia Urgood, head of healing. I heard you donated a lot of toys, clothes and so on to the Orphans up on nine"

"Er, Yes, Healer Urgood. I had a lot of presents in my unread mail , and it seemed the right thing to do" said Harry.

"I can't thank you enough for coming. I know this is going to be tiresome, but the attendees are paying a hundred galleons a plate… well, mostly to meet you and the minister." said Sophia.

Harry nodded "Look, I have to do what I can for St Mungos" said Harry.

"But not quite as much as you do for Hogwarts" said Sophia.

"Oh. You heard" said Harry.

"Minerva McGonagall bought a full set of new brooms and set fire to the old ones. We danced around it. Those old deathtraps injured so many children every year."

Harry smiled at the idea of the school having new brooms, and that Headmistress McGonagall had chosen to use some of the money he'd given to replace brooms. She knew he loved flying. Maybe future nervous flyers would do a lot better, with good brooms.

"Are you amused at the Idea of Minerva and I dancing around a bonfire?" said Sophia.

"Oh no. Just that the brooms were replaced. They were rubbish seven years ago." said Harry honestly.

Daphne Greengrass appeared, wearing the lavender striped robes.

Harry extricated himself from the clutches of Barnaby Cuffe and greeted Daphne.

"Miss Greengrass"

"Lord Slytherin"

"Mother wishes to meet with you for tea tomorrow" said Daphne.

Harry smiled. "I'm delighted"

Daphne looked annoyed "NEWTs tutoring is taking up a lot of time" she said.

"I'm using night school for NEWTs" said Harry.

Daphne brightened up "Oh, you really are doing it. Good effort, Potter"

Harry smiled briefly, kissed Daphne's proffered knuckles, and went back to fundraising for St Mungos.

**-==0==-**

****Greengrass Manor, A sitting room, tea things on the table.****

Daphne Greengrass sits on the couch. Daphne's mother Erzsebet sits in a chair.

Harry Potter opens the door and comes in, turning and thanking a House elf.

Harry walks over "Lady Greengrass, Miss Greengrass" he says.

"Lord Slytherin" said Erzsebet, nodding.

Harry and sits down, facing Daphne.

Daphne coughs gently. "I have considered you offer, Lord Slytherin and I must respectfully decline. My reasons for declining are as follows. Firstly, you have too many titles. That would demand too many heirs."

Harry looked at the floor. 'Crap' he thought.

"Secondly, you appear to have incompatible values to myself and my family" said Daphne.

"You have a frankly occult connection to family magics of a most distasteful sort."

"Those are my family magics Miss Greengrass" said Harry firmly. "I don't judge your family for theirs."

"You don't know about our family magics" replied Daphne sharply.

"But you know about some of mine." said Harry.

Erzsebet shot Daphne an inquiring look and Daphne waved her hand downwards dismissively.

"There are rumours that you are in substantial trouble with the ministry." said Daphne.

"I think it is a plot to deny me the political power I should have" said Harry tightly.

"You appear to be unable to navigate the complexities of being a great house in the Wizengamot" said Erzsebet.

"Which is why I want to marry Daphne. She can be my navigator" said Harry.

Daphne tapped her fingers together for a while, trying not to smirk.

"The heirs issue is still unacceptable" said Daphne.

"I have an heir for house Black already" said Harry.

"Who?" asked Daphne sounding surprised, and a little angry.

"My Godson, Teddy Lupin. His mother was a Black. He's being raised by his grandmother, Andromeda Black"

"Still three, still too many" said Daphne, relaxing.

"You could divest yourself of titles?" said Erzsebet.

Harry stood up "I'm sorry but I've had enough. I'm leaving now." he said, and made to leave.

As he got to the door he turned and said "And Miss Greengrass, the offer.. is cancelled. You're a bigoted pureblood."

Daphne stood up, hands on hips, furious "Oh, Mister high and might Harry Potter says I'm a bigot. Tell me Mister Potter, do you have any muggle friends?"

Harry stood by the door, frantically thinking. He could think of nobody.

"See, you call me a bigot, but you, you're a hypocrite. Good Day sir!"

Harry left, slamming the door.

Daphne and Erzsebet stared at one another.

"That could have gone better" said Erzsebet blandly.

-==0==-

****Greengrass Manor, an outside table. ****

**Daphne Greengrass and a Brown haired young witch are sitting at the table in casual robes.**

"So we were discussing why his betrothal offer was unacceptable and he was being cold and stiff-necked. As soon as mother suggested he might divest himself of titles, he got up and left." said Daphne.

"In other words, the very model of a pure-blooded lord" said Tracey, smirking.

Daphne's hands gripped the sides edge of the table and whitened.

"Then, on the way out the door he had the cheek to call ME a bigot, and withdraw his offer" said Daphne.

Tracey blinked. "Potter… who thinks the sun shines out of your perfectly formed ass called you a bigot?" said the incredulous Brown haired witch. "What did you do?"

"So I might have complained a bit about visiting a muggle museum" said Daphne.

"I was polite once we got in there. I even wore muggle clothes" she qualified.

"You don't own muggle clothes" said Tracey bluntly.

"Glinkit, bring my muggle clothes" said Daphne imperiously.

Ginkit appeared with a pop, holding an neatly folded and ironed pile of clothes.

Tracey stared "Ironed jeans and a jumper?… Trainers?"

"Selecting them was most tiresome" said Daphne.

"You never go shopping with me when I ask, but Potter takes you to a museum and you're in jeans and trainers. You probably let him see you get changed."

Daphne gasped "I did no such thing." she said. "He brought me piles of clothes, I retired to the dressing rooms and tried them on."

"And where did you shop?"

"Marks and Staines or something"

"Marks and Sparks. What a Romeo." said Tracey dismissively.

Daphne looked thoughtful. "What's a Romeo?" she asked.

"Romeo is the sexy bloke in Shakespeare's play Romeo and Juliet. It's a tragic love story" said Tracey.

"Shakespeare this, Shakespeare that, you people are all Shakespeare is so great" said Daphne.

"How did you hear of Shakespeare?"

"Har… Potter took me to some theatre with no roof to watch a Shakespeare play" said Daphne dismissively.

Tracey looked at Daphne "He took you to the Globe. The actual Globe to see Shakespeare." she said incredulously.

"There was no roof. We had to wear raincoats." said Daphne.

"So did you complain about that too?"

"I might have pointed out that having to wear a raincoat while watching a play was unpleasant" said Daphne.

"And how did Potter take that?"

"He waited till we'd arranged to see all their other productions, then gave me a book"

"You what, he What?"

"I was expecting chocolates" said Daphne.

"What was the book?"

"The works of that Shakespeare fellow. The print is quite small."

Tracey looked at Daphne "So he takes you to the globe to see Shakespeare, arranges to take you to all of their productions, gives you the book of all the plays and you complain?"

"I had already complained by the time he gave me the book. It wasn't even wrapped."

Tracey shut her mouth and nodded.

"And he's rude to lots of other people too" said Daphne self-righteously. "He was repeatedly rude to the Director of Gringotts bank" she confided.

Tracey gulped."Isn't that how some of the goblin revolts started?" she asked.

"Exactly" said Daphne. "He's like a wild hippogriff" she finished.

Tracey nodded "Yeah he is" said Tracey "Wild, untameable, powerful."

Daphne blushed. "Trace!" she cried. "You can't say that about Harry!"

"So he's Harry again is he?" asked Tracey. Daphne stared off at some trees.

"You've snogged him" said Tracey suddenly.

"Just kissing…. He made my toes curl" said Daphne thoughtfully.

"Oh yeah, kissing" said Tracey, smirking. Putting air quotes around the kissing.

"He called me a bigot" said Daphne angrily. "I'm not a pureblood bigot, I have halfblood friends. I mean, you're my best friend and you're a halfblood."

Tracey counted to forty in her head.

"So why would Potter have to divest himself of titles?" asked Tracey, unable to let it go.

"Otherwise I'd need to pop out one child per title" said Daphne.

"So lord Black and lord Slytherin… two" said Tracey.

"And Lord Potter and Peverell" said Daphne.

Tracey started "He's Lord Peverell as well!" she exclaimed.

"Harry seems to collect titles like other people collect broomsticks" said Daphne dismissively.

Tracey giggled "And then he sweeps you off your feet to be his lady."

"Honestly Tracey, you make him sound like some hero from a terrible novel" said Daphne crossly.

"He called me a bigot!" continued Daphne angrily.

"Helloooo, He's the man-who-conquered" said Tracey. "He really is a hero. A weedy one, but a hero"

"Tracey, you pointedly did not defend me just then against being a bigot" said Daphne stiffly.

Tracey sighed.

"I'm not a bigot!"

"You hang around with Blaise. He's an Outstanding in Bigotry, and you laugh at his 'jokes'."

"I'm not as bad as Blaise or Draco" said Daphne.

"And what do you do that's different to Blaise?"

"You're my friend" said Daphne, as if that proved everything.

"Daphne, I love you to bits, I really do… but if your family weren't studiously neutral, what would have kept you out of the Death Eaters?"

"I wouldn't go around killing muggles!" said Daphne.

"Blaise didn't join because his Mother thought Voldemort and co were too pro-Britain." said Tracey.

"How did..." said Daphne.

"You dragged me to enough parties with Blaise, and he don't exactly keep his ideas to himself" said Tracey.

"I hardly bother remembering what Blaise says" said Daphne.

"Well, that's probably easier when you aren't the halfblood in the pureblood only party and Blaise talks about being nice to the little people, and he's not talking about House Elves."

Daphne looked thoughtful.

"Oh dear" she said ominously.

"What?" asked Tracey "What did you do?"

"I might have… told Potter it was okay to be simple folk."

"You what?"

"It's not my fault. He was in disguise as a poor… well working person"

"You were going to say mudblood, weren't you?"

"Muggleborn" said Daphne. "One of those ones that doesn't get to Hogwarts."

"What was Potter in disguise as a working wizard for?"

"He sets off the fireworks from Weasleys." said Daphne. "Mostly disguised as Kettle."

"Kettle?"

"Straight Brown hair, blue eyes, a glamour to make him look bigger. wears a leather apron."

"How does that work on Potter? He's a green eyed stick figure with messy hair." said Tracey.

"He's wiry, and quite well built under his robes" said Daphne defensively.

"You didn't!" exclaimed Tracey gobsmacked.

"Hmmph!" snorted Daphne "We have danced many times, and he performs lifts and twirls easily."

"Many times?" said Tracey.

"He was coming around every day for dancing practice the week before before Astoria's wedding."

"Dancing Practice; you had picnics with him all week, I even came along to some." said Tracey. "He danced perfectly well at the wedding, didn't he?" she said.

Daphne looked away, blushing.

"Ohmigod spill it" said Tracy. "You snogged him rotten at your sisters wedding didn't you?" said Tracey.

"No I did not. But he did dance very, um, passionately." said Daphne, still blushing.

"What got into him!" said Tracey. "You're outfit wasn't revealing… you whispered things in his ear and turned him into a lust-crazed field, didn't you" said Tracey, shaking her head.

"Honestly Tracey, I just went to dance, then Harry noticed that everyone was watching Astoria and Draco." said Daphne.

"It was Hilarious. She was feeling him up in front of everyone" said Tracey. "I didn't really notice you two dancing".

"Nobody really did" said Daphne, smiling and blushing.

"So he's got a passionate heart" said Tracey "He's just a little shy".

"He came to visit the day after and we talked in the library" said Daphne.

"He talked to you in the library" said Tracey making air-quotes over talked. "Those couches look pretty comfy"

"He had already proposed." said Daphne."I said I'd think about it."

"Daph!" said Tracey. "You tricked him into snogging you rotten in the family library. How far did you let him get" asked Tracey.

"Tracey!" said Daphne. "I'm still a maiden" said Daphne stiffly.

"So knickers on still huh?" said Tracey cheekily.

Daphne went pink and spluttered. "I'm not carrying on!" she said.

"So you were snogging Lord Slytherin and then you turn him down?" asked Tracey.

Daphne looked very frustrated at this remark.

"Mother and I declined his offer, so that he'd make a better one. Then he turns around and calls me a bigot!" said Daphne.

"Is the refusal what set him off?" asked Tracey "He did do a lot of storming off when he was at Hogwarts. Remember that year he was brooding and angry all year." said Tracey.

"There's more" said Daphne. "You have to swear not to tell".

"I swear" said Tracey instantly.

"He's financially embarrassed." said Daphne. "The ministry is billing him for unpaid House levied for Slytherin and Peverell, for millions of Galleons. He can't afford it all. I think he might end up insolvent."

"But he must be super rich from the Blacks" said Tracey dismissively.

"He has over three million galleons at Gringotts" said Daphne nodding.

"He's bragged about how big his vault is?" said Tracey, suspiciously.

"No, we were in Diagon Alley, and he needed to visit Gringotts and took me with him to visit his account manager. The Goblin didn't want to talk business in front of me. Harry didn't care. He just said 'Daphne's cool'" said Daphne.

"So not showing off just to get into your robes?" said Tracey.

"Not like my brother-in-law the ferret" said Daphne narrowing her eyes.

"But you do like him?" said Tracey.

"He called me a bigot. And he needs multiple heirs" said Daphne. "He tried to make out he was being nice as part of his proposal 'I promise not to invoke any weird old laws. Only the one wife' but he has four titles. He did say I'd get all of his titles though, well except for his godson who's getting Black" mused Daphne.

"I seems to me Daphne that you've turned down one of the better looking, most famous, most powerful wizards our age in the world." said Tracey. "Because you'd need to have four children". The additional "and not be a bigot" went unspoken.

"Well, three" said Daphne. "He wants to make his godson heir Black. The boy is apparently a Black on his mothers side anyway, being raised by his grandmother, Andromeda Black" said Daphne.

"Isn't that Dracos' aunt?" asked Tracy.

"The nice one that isn't Bellatrix LeStrange" said Daphne. "I think she's a potioneer or something."

"So you turned down green eyes because of having to have three children, and because he's broke" said Tracey.

"Tracey, you make me sound so… cold, so Slytherin" said Daphne.

"As if!" said Tracy. "You're turning down the actual Lord Slytherin. Talk about getting some Slytherin in you" she giggled.

"Tracey!" said Daphne. "You make it sound like it's my duty to marry the ass just because he's a lord and head of my old house at Hogwarts"

"Well, if you really don't want him, I'll take him off your hands" said Tracey. "He's easy on the eyes. And you've already said he's a great kisser."

"You cannot take my boyfriend off my hands just because I don't want to marry him." said Daphne.

"HAH!" shouted Tracey, shooting sparks into the air "Daphne Greengrass admits that Harry Potter is her boyfriend."

"Oh really" said Daphne. "Grow up. We're not fourteen".

"You've been dating him how long?" asked Tracey.

"A while." said Daphne. "Since Harry's order of Merlin award"

"Now Daphne darling, please explain how your little sister stopped being a sickly wee thing and turned into a ferret-eating woman" asked Tracey.

"Um" said Daphne, looking at an interesting tree in the distance.

"Daphne, we spent seven years in the same dorm. You can't lie to me" said Tracey. "Your sister used to get sick all the time. Now she grabs ferret-boy and drags him around the dance floor."

"We, um, got a curse-breaker who knew how to lift the curse" said Daphne, blushing.

"So there was a curse of Astoria!" said Tracey.

"You can't tell ANYONE" said Daphne. "Our family was cursed a long time ago. It sometimes skips a generation or so, but the curse made us Greengrasses with it sickly and die young."

"Ohmigod an actual family curse!" said Tracy. "You family is **so cool**. How was it lifted?" she asked.

"An incredibly obscure spell, known only to a few people in the world" said Daphne.

"And you're okay too?" asked Tracey

"It was lifted from Astoria and I, then Father and Ashton." said Daphne.

"Wow, that must have been really expensive" said Tracey.

Daphne looked around guiltily.

"Daphne, what aren't you telling me" she asked.

"We didn't have to pay" said Daphne softly. "It was done for free" she finished.

"Wow!" said Tracey. "My auntie got a cursebreaker to undo a curse on a nice sideboard she inherited and it cost five hundred gallons. The curse-breaker… what DID they get for it. Obviously not you, because Potter still asked to marry you." Tracy paused "Unless that's REALLY why you turned him down… because you're betrothed to the curse-breaker that saved your family."

Daphne stared at Tracey "I am not betrothed. I turned Harry down"

Tracey stopped and looked at Daphne, her brow furrowing.

"Merlins Balls! Potter lifted the curse on your family, and still didn't insist on your hand in marriage. The man is a saint." said Tracey, eyes wide.

"He is not a saint. He's a moody, cold, stiff-necked ass" said Daphne.

"He's a great kisser, and practically a prince!" said Tracey. "I mean, Lord Slytherin is practically our royalty." Tracey continued.

"He's probably insolvent" said Daphne. "He's going to live out his days in poverty, unable to vote in the Wizengamot."

"Daphne, how much is your Dowry?" asked Tracey.

"Tracey!" exclaimed Daphne. "It's not millions of Galleons" she said defensively.

"It's a lot though isn't it" asked Tracey.

"Father said it would be, three hundred thousand." said Daphne, blushing.

"Three hundred thousand!" cried Tracey. "Are you, or are you not, the witch in our age with the highest dowry"

"I couldn't possibly comment" said Daphne, lifting her nose in the air a little.

"So he'll be solvent once he's married you!" said Tracey.

Daphne stared viciously at a distant tree.

"No he won't" said Daphne. "He has to pay my bride price"

"Your what?"

"Its about the same as my Dowry." said Daphne.

"What… you purebloods are crazy" said Tracey.

Daphne sighed "It's complicated" she said.

"So what do all his other ancestral manors look like?" asked Tracey.

"Well, you know Black manor is nice, but it's got doxies and boggarts from being shut up" said Daphne "You have to admit it is a bit dated under all that doxy poo".

"What about Potter Manor?" asked Tracey, breathlessly.

"It's gone. Destroyed in the first war against you know who" said Daphne.

"Really" said Tracy. "That would be the only manor house destroyed, since ever" said Tracey.

"What do you mean?" asked Daphne.

"Even when the Bones' were wiped out, except poor Susan, the Bones manor was left, a bit damaged ,but left." said Tracey. "The old manors are all magically reinforced" she said.

"I mean, you live in one, you know that even a spell battle inside a manor doesn't really damage it much" said Tracey.

"How would I know" said Daphne.

"Because you and your brother have had duels in the corridors and never had to do more than a quick reparo" said Tracey.

Daphne looked at her shoes. "Only once or twice" she said.

"It's more likely Potter manor is just unplottable and undetectable" said Tracey.

"Harry did mention that his town-house in London is all those things, and was under a fidelius charm for ages." said Daphne speculatively.

"Well, who would know how to find Potter Manor" asked Tracey "I mean his mum and dad, and grandparents."

"And they're all dead" said Daphne.

"And the dead don't talk" said Tracey.

Daphne nervously looked at the ground. "Yeah" she said.

**-==0==-**

****Grimmauld place, Kitchen, Morning.****

A large horned owl delivers a small letter to Harry as he mopes in his raggedy pyjamas and t-shirt, holding a mug of tea.

_'Harry Potter_

_It has come to my attention that the story you have been told about Potter Manor being destroyed is probably false. Your grandparents died shortly before you were born. Your parents would have known how to find Potter Manor. It is almost certainly as hard to find as you have described your townhouse as being. A friend of mine stunned me by saying that only your grandparents and parents would know how to find the manor house again. I suggest you visit the site and ask questions._

_Given our recent disagreement, I understand you won't want me to visit._

_However I think you could profitably visit Potter Manor._

_DG'_

Harry dropped the letter and sat back staring at the ceiling.

-==0==-

**The Wizengamot. Just after eight at night. The meeting has just finished. Members are getting up and stretching. **

Lord Cyrus Greengrass looks at the papers on his desk. 'Shit' he thinks eloquently to himself. His stomach grumbles.

He stands up, glad-hands some other neutrals and makes his way to the Potter desk. As usual, for sittings when Harry actually turns up, there's a long queue to make nice to Harry. Harry had only used one vote all day.

Eventually, Cyrus gets to Harry, the crowd mostly dispersed.

"Lord Potter, we haven't seen you around the Manor recently" said Cyrus, wincing at what he was attempting.

Harry looked at Cyrus and his eyes spoke volumes. 'I'd tell you to fuck off, but we have to work together for the next fifty years' was the primary message.

"Well, I don't anticipate visiting for personal reasons again" said Harry after some deliberation.

Cyrus nodded in acknowledgement and made a rote exit.

He left the chamber, changed out of the official robes in his small office, and flooed home.

He stepped out into the receiving room and sighed, and sank a little. 'What did she do?' he wondered.

"Glinkit!" he called.

Moments later Glinkit appeared, a tea towel over one shoulder "There's some dinner in stasis for you Master"

"Fetch Daphne." said Cyrus, trying not to be angry.

Glinkit nodded and popped out.

Cyrus walked to his study and left the door open.

He sat down on the comfortable chair in the conversation area, which was only a tiny bit higher than the other chairs. Normally guests didn't notice.

Daphne arrived a few minutes later.

"Yes Father?" she asked.

"Sit please" said Cyrus.

Daphne sat.

"You were being courted by Harry Potter" asked Cyrus.

"You know I was, he even asked you for permission" said Daphne.

Cyrus sighed. "What did you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"He's not courting you now, is he?"

"Er, no, I think he might not be" said Daphne, almost sounding embarrassed.

"What happened?"

"He'd asked me to get engaged." said Daphne.

Cyrus started "He had!"

"At Astoria's wedding"

Cyrus snorted. So the boy did have a romantic bone in his body.

"I said I'd think about it."

Cyrus nodded. She-who-would-not-date again.

"So, a few days later, he came to see Mother and I."

Cyrus blinked. "Erzsebet!" he called and crossed his arms.

A minute or so later, Erzsebet arrived. "Oh you're back Dear" she said.

"We were discussing Daphne and Harry's meeting, the one you were at." said Cyrus.

Erzsebet frowned. "That went remarkably poorly" she said, sitting next to Daphne and putting an arm around Daphne's shoulders.

"Really?" asked Cyrus.

"Daphne felt that four heirs of the body was too many" said Erzsebet.

"Four?" said Cyrus, surprised.

"Potter, Black, Slytherin and Peverell" said Daphne quickly. "Black is going to his Godson, who is a Black by descent."

"So we were refusing his offer, to get him to offer a better deal.." said Daphne

Cyrus put his hand up. Daphne stopped talking.

"Daphne, I will not interfere in your love life. But, and this is an important But, Erzsebet. Harry Potter controls eight votes directly, can swing the light to anything, has the Black files… and is the man who conquered. You do not deny his offer to get a better deal."

"Are you saying I have to say yes?" said Daphne angrily.

"You were going to say yes anyway." said Cyrus. "I have to work with his lordship for the next fifty years. When I asked Harry if he'd be around the Manor soon, he said not again for personal reasons."

"I said it went poorly" said Erzsebet.

"Please, someone recount the events" said Cyrus, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Daphne spoke up "I said The heirs issue is still unacceptable, then Harry said I have an heir for house Black already and explained about his Godson."

Cyrus nodded.

Daphne spoke again "I said still three, still too many"

Cyrus sighed "And then?"

Erzsebet spoke up "I said ,You could divest yourself of titles?"

Daphne spoke now "Harry said he was leaving. Just.. going"

Erzsebet said "On the way out the door, the boy said the offer.. is cancelled. And called Daphne a bigoted pureblood."

Daphne looked at the floor.

"What did you do then?" asked Cyrus severely.

"I might have pointed out that Harry doesn't have any muggle friends." said Daphne.

"Rudely?"

"I was upset!"

"And then he left?"

"Oh, then Daphne called him a hypocrite" said Erzsebet.

Cyrus gave a small sob.

"Can either of you remember what Harry Potter did at the end of the second blood war?"

"He killed Lord Voldemort" said Erzsebet.

"The most deadly Dark lord in centuries." said Cyrus.

"That was mostly luck and hubris." said Daphne "Harry says so himself"

Cyrus blinked very slowly. "In the recent attack on Diagon Alley, Harry Potter killed eight death eaters."

Erzsebet and Daphne looked unsurprised by this.

"He only cast one spell." said Cyrus. "One. Shot."

Daphne and Erzsebet blinked "He's very powerful" said Erzsebet.

"No. He's not Very powerful. He is literally the most powerful person in the entire wizarding world. Mostly because if he said 'lets go finish the job, kill all the purebloods', everyone else would just follow him… and that would be the end."

"Harry wouldn't do that, he's terribly concerned with justice" said Daphne.

"So you choose to piss him off playing games with his lovelife. I have to work with him for the next fifty years. All he has to do is snap and Merlin knows what will happen."

Daphne spoke up "He won't snap. He's been seeing mind healers at St Mungos. He's much more mellow than he was."

Cyrus looked at the women of his house and sighed.

"Daphne, what is your school Motto?"

"Never tickle a sleeping Dragon" she said easily.

"And does refusing Harry Potter, when you know damn well you want him count as tickling a sleeping Dragon or am I just imagining things?" said Cyrus.

Daphne frowned. "He called me a bigot."

"Well, you are one" said Cyrus. "you need to move with the times... and that means towing Harry Potters party line."

"I'm miles less bigoted than Draco" said Daphne defiantly.

Cyrus sat up "You Both need to understand this. Harry Potter owns Draco Malfoy and Narcissa. Harry kept them out of Azkaban, otherwise they'd be doing five to ten years, minimum. Every vote, Draco looks to Harry to see what way to go. He's on a short leash. When his proxy is there, Draco Malfoy does what Hermione Granger, the muggleborn nods towards."

"Surely Lord Slyterin can't have everything his own way" said Erzsebet.

Cyrus let out a breath . "Actually, He can. He's as much of a muggle-lover as Dumbledore and he's the weather vane in the wizengamot. The only other way we could escape this politically is if he was somehow stripped of all his votes. And nobody would be dumb enough to do that to him."

Daphne held up a hand "Er, there might be someone doing that" she said.

"Not us?"

"No"

"Explain to me later" said Cyrus.

Cyrus looked from Daphne to Erzsebet.

"Daphne, in the course of Dates with Lord Slytherin, did you deride Muggles?" asked Cyrus.

"Uh… a bit" said Daphne.

"When the Dark Lord is in charge, you don't spout muggle-hugging ideals" said Cyrus.

"Now that Potter's on the rise, you don't call them mudbloods, you certainly don't deride muggles."

"He made me watch a play in the rain!" said Daphne.

"He what?" said Cryus, sounding shocked.

"Stupid Shakespeare the the Globe!, it's supposed to be such a big deal" said Daphne.

Cyrus frowned "Harry Potter took you to the Globe to see Shakespeare?"

"The play was okay… and I was okay about seeing some more, but it was wet." said Daphne.

"There's a waiting list to get into The Globe" said Cyrus.

"How do you know about it. It's muggle!"

"It predates the Statute. Lots of wizards and witches used to go to The Globe." said Cyrus.

"Huh?"

"Your ancestors… Lord Samuel and Lady Essen dated at The Globe." said Cyrus. "It's in the family journals"

Daphne blinked "Our family… went there?"

"They shared their first kiss there. We have some Shakespeare folios somewhere in the library; they collected them as keepsakes to celebrate." said Cyrus.

"Oh Harry gave me the complete works. The print is small" said Daphne.

"Daphne, I'd warn you about marrying foreign aristocrats like your mother, so that you would know the there is a risk your children might spout dangerous ideas." said Cyrus. Erzsebet looked briefly pained.

"But as with any earthly luck you'd marry Harry bloody Potter, who IS an aristocrat; Slytherin's practically royalty. And he's practically muggleborn, so he's hardly going to teach his children to spout pureblood ideology" continued Cyrus.

"You think there's a chance?"

"The man's a saint. However, Daphne, your allowance is suspended."

Daphne looked shocked.

"Erzsebet, yours is halved." Erzsebet nodded.

"Daphne, you are to go see your friend Tracey, and spend enough time in Muggle England to actually understand it. …. In fact, you're enrolling to sit NEWT muggle studies. Tomorrow you'll get a new tutor; for it and they have to be muggleborn. You are Expected to get at least an Exceeds." said Cyrus.

"But… muggle studies.. I didn't take it after third year"

"And I shouldn't have let you drop it. If I'd known you'd marry a politician, I'd have insisted."

"But he cancelled the offer" said Daphne, looking at the floor.

"And that was the action of a man given an ultimatum he could not stand." said Cyrus.

"What Other ultimatums did you serve him?" asked Cyrus, with the air of a man inquiring but not wanting to know.

"We only suggested divesting a title or two..." said Erzsebet.

Cyrus groaned and put his head in his hands.

"He's the political powerhouse of the wizengamot. You don't suggest he drop a title."

"But three children" said Erzsebet.

"Look if it matters, we can get the law changed… make Surrogates not illegal anymore." said Cyrus.

Daphne asked "What's a surrogate?"

"You and Harry have a child, someone else supplies the womb" said Cyrus.

"It's been illegal for centuries, ostensibly because it's blood magic. Mostly because cash rich lords can have small armies of children. And I mean that literal armies. One of the dark lords did it."

"We could have two quidditch teams" said Daphne speculatively.

Cyrus groaned "Are you Trying to give me grey hairs!" he cried.

"You like the idea?" asked Erzsebet to Daphne.

"Harry loves children" said Daphne.

"You don't" said Cyrus.

"I don't mind if I don't have to give birth" said Daphne shrugging. "It sounds like fun, besides, Harry has lots of elves to help out".

Cyrus sighed. 'More laws to change.'

"Now, Daphne, you were going to tell me about a plan some idiot has to strip Harry of political power?" asked Cyrus resignedly.

"He's been billed for unpaid levies on house Slytherin and house Peverell. The bills are enormous." said Daphne.

Cyrus blinked "How enormous are you talking about"

"Millions and millions." said Daphe. "Harry's got three plus million in cash and properties and lands, and he can't afford it. If he can't pay, that will be a problem, right?"

Cyrus thought. "Accio wizengamot regulations" he said, waving his wand.

The large brown book landed Cyrus's lap with a thud.

Cyrus opened the book and wrote on the flyleaf "Levies" with his wand-tip.

A list of pages appeared below. Cyrus cast a long spell and sheets of parchment appeared.

He browsed through them.

Daphne sat quietly.

"Hmm. If a house isn't in good standing - paid up for levies it can't vote."

"So he loses two votes"

"Hmm" said Cyrus and read another sheet.

"If he can't pay, he can be declared insolvent." said Cyrus, sounding disturbed.

"Is that bad Father?"

"The wizengamot could take all his liquid assets and sell them. Then he can't vote at all. If the bills were still unpaid, he could be imprisoned." he said, looking up.

"Who's doing this?" asked Daphne.

"Directly, the Department of Treasury. Who set them on him, I'd guess anyone with an axe to grind, so any of the old dark families."

"Is this really going to be a problem?" asked Daphne.

Cyrus looked at his daughter and wife. "Dears, remember I was upset that you had pressured his Lordship about your Marriage."

Daphne and Erzsebet nodded.

"Well, that's a Kneazle compared to this Nundu." said Cyrus.

"Harry's a bit stressed about it" said Daphne.

"Now he's stressed. When they kick him out of his house and sell his clothes, what will he do?"

"You're afraid he will start a revolution" said Erzsebet.

"Even if he doesn't, once the wizarding public find out… The revolution may start anyway." said Cyrus.

"What are you going to do Dear?" asked Erzsebet.

"Turn the protections on the Manor up to maximum. Try to help him."

Cyrus turned to Daphne "Could you not upset him anymore."

"I just wrote him a letter." said Daphne quietly.

"Goddess, that better not be something to make him angrier!" said Cyrus.

"Um, I think,… I think I've told him how to find Potter Manor." said Daphne.

"What?"

"Well, it's gone. Where it used to be, is just an empty field."

"It was probably destroyed in the first war" said Cyrus.

"Father, listen to yourself. Remember when the Bones's were attacked, Amelia Bones was killed and Susan was the only survivor. The Bones Manor is intact."

"Well, yes but… what am I saying. No manor's been destroyed in years. Why do I keep thinking Potter Manor doesn't exist?"

"I think it's concealed by a memory altering charm. Something called the fidelius charm perhaps" said Daphne.

"Is that a spell?"

"The Potters hid under one, and it protected them from Voldemort. Only the secret being given to Voldemort by the keeper of the secret betrayed them, and they were then killed." said Daphne.

"And you only got an A in defence?"

"Harry told me about it" said Daphne.

"Daphne dear, once Lord Slytherin gets his finances sorted, can you invite him around for dinner. He sounds like he has some amazing stories" said Cyrus.

Daphne smiled.

**-==0==-**

**The previous location of Potter Manor. A large field of grass ,with trees in the distance in every direction.**

Harry appears with a pop.

He looks in every direction. After a good stare around, he pulls out his medallion. He turns the hand holding the medallion.

With a cracking sound like breaking ice-cubes, the sky darkens, and darkness flows in from the tree line, up from the ground. The darkness grows until it's twilight levels. Harry hisses something.

Two shades rise slowly from the ground. One is clearly an older man, the other an older woman.

Harry waits until the shades have solidified... as much as they are going to.

"Grandfather" says Harry, his voice cracking. "I'm Harry, James's boy" he finishes.

"Harry" says the shade in a voice like wind in the trees. The other shade moves a little closer and looks at Harry.

"Grandma" said Harry, crying.

The woman's shade reaches out, unable to touch Harry, her arms passing through Harry.

"Harry, I'm Fleamont Potter, this is my wife Euphemia" says the male shade, sounding more like a man.

Euphemia speaks "Oh dear Harry. What have yew done" she says in a faint American accent.

"I have the deathly Hallows, they are family heirlooms from the Peverells." said Harry. "So I can… control death, raise spirits" he trails off.

"I hope you're not using this for evil" said Fleamont crossly.

"Grandfather, I've only used it to let people say goodbye to their families, helped out the department of mysteries a bit, and I removed a blood curse on the Greengrass family.

Fleamont looked pleased. Euphemia tries to hug Harry again, but her arms couldn't touch him, passing through him like a ghost.

"Grandfather, how do I find Potter Manor" said Harry. "Mum and Dad died when I was a baby, so I can't ask them."

"Harry, you need to know the secret. Potter Manor is hidden in Potters grove" said Fleamont.

Harry's eyes widened "A fidelius charm… but neither of you can be the secret keeper, you're both dead"

"And that's a secret we got from the Peverells." said Fleamont, waving to the Manor and grounds that had appeared in the middle of the field.

Harry laughed. "So I need to do the same thing for Peverell Castle" said Harry.

"You're the head of house Peverell?" asked Fleamont.

"I am" said Harry. Fleamont looked surprised "I didn't know we had that" he said.

"You're quite the ring-wearer" said Euphemia looking at Harrys hands. Harry winked at his grandma.

"You'll need to use the Potter signet ring on the shield carved on the mantel of the front fireplace to unlock the house" said Fleamont sadly.

Euphemia looked at Harry. "Why did you break the curse on the Greengrasses?" she asked.

"I was dating the Greengrasses eldest daughter." said Harry. "The youngest daughter was marrying soon, but the curse was killing her. She'd not have lived to be a mother" Harry sighed.

"You said WAS" asked Euphemia "Did something go wrong?" she asked softly, her voice sounding more solid, and strangely warm, for a ghostly shade.

"She didn't want to marry me and have to have three heirs" said Harry.

"Great-grandchildren" said Euphemia wistfully. Fleamont's shade wrapped it's arm around Euphemia's shoulders. "I'm sorry" said Euphemia.

Fleamont spoke up "Do you love her?" he asked bluntly.

"Yes grandfather I did… " said Harry, crying.

"Did?" asked Fleamont.

"She's bigoted about muggles" said Harry.

Fleamont shrugged "Never had much time for them myself" he admitted.

Harry blinked. He hadn't expected to hear that.

Euphemia asked "Does she love you?"

"I think she does… " said Harry.

"Then ask her again. Wait a month or so first." said Euphemia. "Your father had to ask your mother hundreds of times to even go on a date with him". Euphemia chuckled.

Harry looked at his … pureblood grandfather. Who didn't have much time for muggles.

"Thank you grandfather, grandmother" said Harry and turned his medallion.

Slowly daylight returned and the shades dissolved.

Harry stepped over to the iron gates that opened the spiked stone fence the surrounded the Manor, with a black iron P atop them. Harry reached out for the gate, as he touched it, the gates slowly opened, groaning and showering rust.

Harry walked to the Manor along the gravel pathway, past huge overgrown lawns and massive what he assumed were probably gardens. The front doors of the manor were dark grey wood, studded with huge iron nails, contrasting with the almost chocolate stone the manor was built of. All the windows had dark wooden shutters over them. The doors clicked as Harry touched them. With a grunt Harry pushed the front doors open.

The front hall was a massive, dimly lit three storey thing. The floors were clean-ish, but dust-sheets covered most of the furniture. Across the side of the front hall was a white marble fireplace with a high lintel for floo travel. The mantelpiece had a Potter shield carved in the centre. An row of vertical bars like prison bars blocked the fireplace.

Harry walked over and pressed the Potter signet ring against the shield. With a click, the bars on the fireplace descended into the hearth. There were sudden banging sounds from outside and the room was suddenly much lighter, and light started spilling in from the open passages to adjoining rooms.

Harry hurried outside and all the shutters had opened. The inside faces of the shutters were painted cheerful colours. "Huh" he said and went back inside.

"Who is there" said a faint, squeaky voice.

Harry looked around and near the stairs he saw a small wizened house-elf wearing a dusty red toga.

"I'm Harry Potter, Lord Potter" said Harry "I'm James and Lily's son. Fleamont and Euphemia's Grandson" said Harry.

The elf advanced slowly. It was an very elderly elf, with bushy grey hair coming out of it's ears.

"I be's Mandy" said the House-Elf creakily.

"Pleased to meet you Mandy" said Harry, squatting and holding out his hand.

"I couldn't shakes masters hands" said Mandy, shaking her head.

"Well Mandy, I have a problem. The Wizengamot want a lot of money and I don't have it. Did Grandfather leave any money here" asked Harry.

"Some, master" said Mandy.

"Any gold, jewels, jewellery?" asked Harry.

"Oh yes master" said Mandy. "There be the room of treasure" said Mandy, nodding and flopping her ears.

"Mandy, are you all alone here?" asked Harry.

"Oh there's Pandy, and Randy" said Mandy. "Pandy's making up your bedroom and Randy's making lunch" said Mandy. "Randy?" asked Harry.

"Mistress Euphemia named us master" said Mandy. "We's was a wedding gift from Master Henry and Mistress Aesphelia to Master Fleamont and Mistress Euphemia" said Mandy.

"Well, we need to go to the treasure room." said Harry.

"It's this way master" said Mandy and set off across the entrance hall to a large single door. "The Lords office" said Mandy. "You'll need to open it with the lords ring, master" said Mandy.

Harry used the ring to touch the door-plate of the Lords office and it opened inwards.

The Lords office was lined with dark red upholstery, slowly falling apart from age and had a selection of stuffed red leather armchairs, also falling apart and a couch, which had slumped into two pieces. Immediately across from the door was a massive oaken desk. There were bookcases of books behind the desk, which were rather dusty and a dirty window looked out across the grounds, framed by decomposing curtains. Harry walked in and saw that there was a fireplace on the nearest wall, making a cosy area for the chairs and couch.

Mandy pointed at the fireplace. "The fireplace, Master, you's must open it" the feeble old elf pointed at the fireplace, it's mantel a miniature of the entrance hall's fireplace.

Harry pressed the signet ring against the fireplace's shield and the fireplace hearth dropped down, with a series of thuds forming a series of steps down, down into the depths, away under the front hall.

Harry drew his wand, cast "lumos" and climbed down the stairs carefully.

He came to the bottom of the stairs into a room the size of the front hall, with a low vaulted roof.

Low cabinets made rows in the room, all with glass tops. All filled with glittering treasure, bulging bags and jewellery. Hours later, the cabinets were mostly empty, save the nicer jewellery that would suit a blonde with blue eyes. Harry tucked his mokeskin pouch back into his robes and left. 'Hermione's space expansion charms were really first class. She deserves a really good Christmas present.'

-==0==-

**Gringotts, front counters.**

Harry fills a large tray with jewels from his pouch. The goblin teller waves behind himself and a large trolley rolls up, pushed by two more goblins. "If you would place the rest onto this trolley" said the teller.

After the third trolley full, Bloodaxe enters the tellers hall and comes to see the trolleys and Harry.

"Lord Slytherin" says Bloodaxe curtly, staring creepily at the pile of gold, jewellery and gems.

"This was in one of my homes. Should cover some of the bill" said Harry, fishing around in the mokeskin pouch for more jewellery.

Bloodaxe waved his hand and more goblins, holding halberds formed a ring cutting the trolleys off from the customer space.

"This will be worth much more than the hundred thousand galleons you need." said Bloodaxe. "Congratulations. You may make it out of this debacle solvent."

Harry smiled sourly. "By selling my family jewellery. Well, the bits I don't need soon."

"This looks like Potter jewellery" said Bloodaxe, inspecting a necklace.

"Yes, I rediscovered Potter Manor. It's in fair condition I guess."

Bloodaxe stopped staring at the treasure and stared at Harry. "We could not find it" said the Goblin, surprised.

"Well, it's family magic." said Harry. "So I leave you to deal with this… deposit and I'll get back to looking over my properties" said Harry.

Bloodaxe nodded and went back to stroking gems.

**-==0==-**

**Grimmauld place, morning.**

Harry is wearing his tatty sleepwear, eating toast and drinking tea when an owl drops a letter on him.

_'From Law-wizard Davis,_

_To Lord Slytherin,Black,Potter_

_Excellent News. A muggle wants to buy Black island as you instructed._

_You stand to make around a million galleons from it. The muggle's lawyers are prepared to pay in pounds, and accept that we need a month after the sale to clear the land. We have told the muggles it used to belong to the Crown and was used for fire-arms practice by their army. Anticipate funds in two months._

_Suggest we not sell any other assets in this depressed market._

_Sincerely_

_Derek Davies_

_Law-wizard._

_Wilkes Davis Attorneys At Law'_

Harry stares at the letter, then yells "YES!"

"Kreacher, parchments and quill, immediately" he exclaims.

He whips off a really quick letter:

_'Davis_

_Don't sell anything but Black island. I am so pleased._

_Harry Potter._

_P.S. you're getting a bonus'_

_Harry wrote another letter, blotting and swearing._

_'Account Manager Bloodaxe,_

_Law-wizard Davis informs me that the sale of Black island will pay most of the remaining Wizengamot levy for Peverell._

_I would like __you to __sell as few __as possible __of the Potter treasures I deposited the other day. I have plans for the jewellery._

_Continue trying to sell Grimmauld place._

_I'm sure Gringotts will bill for the curse breakers work on Black island. I hope it's not millions. For your sake._

_May my enemies die at my feet and keep their hands off my gold._

_Harry Potter_

_Lord Slytherin Black Potter'_

Harry sat back in his chair smiling. After a while he finished his tea and toast.

"Kreacher, I'm going to get dressed then go to the study to write another letter. Bring any post and keep visitors from interrupting me" said Harry and got up.

-==0==-

**Harry's office at Grimmauld place. It's a bit messy.**

**A parchment summary of his Wizengamot levies is pinned to the wall. Harry is sitting wearing casual clothes, frowning at the desk.**

Harry crumples up another half-written parchment. There must be dozens crumpled up.

He sighs and writes another one

_'Dear Daphne,_

_I took your advice and found Potter Manor._

_You are a genius and a priceless treasure._

_It's in fine condition, though my house elves there are fairly old. A perfectly acceptable country residence, and not so much black stain as Black Manor._

_In other news, I find myself no longer financially embarrassed, having sold one of my two islands._

_I've kept the one in the Caribbean, it seems handy to have a holiday destination of one's own._

_The sales and such matters will take another month or so but I can cover the levvies._

_Along the way I found something about how to find the Peverell Manor. It's last occupant was in the fourteenth century, so I would guess it's a castle or keep._

_I'm fairly confident I can find it now, and I will owl you tomorrow if I do find it._

_Again, my deepest thanks for your genius suggestion, it will find me my second castle._

_I would like to invite you, and your friends to a tour of Potter Manor at a date convenient to you all. A luncheon would be provided there by my house-elves._

_Should I find Peverell Castle, I will inform you by Owl immediately._

_Harry Potter_

_Lord Slytherin Black Potter Peverell_

_P.S. My lawyer is the greatest for finding me a buyer for Black island._

_'_

Harry stop and looks at Daphne's letter that tipped him off. He hold it and smiles, a bittersweet smile. He looks at it, staring sightlessly. Slowly he brings the letter to his face, takes a deep sniff.

"Oh yeah!" he exclaims. "That's my girl". He puts Daphne's letter down gently and signs and seals the letter he's been writing. Smiling stupidly, he takes the letter off, detouring through his bathroom to put a drop of cologne on his letter, then takes it to his owl.

**-==0==-**

**A wild hillside in Wales. The sun is partially obscured by clouds.**

Harry appears, falling down. He stands up and places the parchment back in the pocket of his jeans. The wind blows his jacket, his green knapsack holding the flapping jacket onto him.

There is nothing here but a rocky hillside, with some grass and bushes bent down by the wind.

Harry reaches into his shirt, pulls out a medallion, and grabs it firmly.

He grunts and twists the whole medallion, though an angle that makes no motion. He arm shakes and he starts to breathe hard. Harry continues to strain against the medallion and after a minute he falls to his knees. The sky might be darkening. Blood starts to run from Harry's nostril, his pupils are getting as small as pinpricks. He's shaking all over. His other nostril starts to bleed. Harry's shaking continues. The ground is starting to shake. Stones are falling from some of the more cliff-like parts of the hill.

Harry's eyes are becoming bloodshot. His breath is heaving. There's a sound like tearing silk.

Harry exhales and passes out.

Harry awakes on the hillside in Wales. A short distance away, a rocky carriage trail leads up the hillside to a castle made of local grey stone. It has round towers on the five corners, and is clearly very old.

Harry sits up, groaning. His face is a mess of blood from both nostrils. His eyes have haemorrhages on them. He blinks and looks up the hill. He groans.

Behind him, there's a snuffling sound. Harry turns and regards the small herd of Thestrals that are approaching Harry in loose group. He face creases into a smile "Hello, you lot" he says.

"Do you remember me" he asks, counting lizard-like heads. "you five" he says.

The Thestrals snort and turn away and on their bony rumps he sees a brand. It's a triangle, surrounding a circle, surrounding a line. Harry's eyes widen in shock. He lets go the medallion, the same shape as the brand on the Thestrals. The circle on the medallion is starting to crack.

Harry stands up, staggering a little and transfigures a stick from the grass into a staff. He picks it up and climbs the trail to the castle, leaning heavily on the staff.

By the time he's reached the castle gates, he's coughing pink.

He pushes the gate open and staggers into the courtyard.

"Bed" he says, and staggers into the main hall, which is stony, ancient and dark. He smiles, falls over and falls asleep tangled in his staff.

-==0==-

Harry wakes up mumbling "Oh Daphne you naughty girl" he says, then wakes up in the great hall of Peverell castle.

He opens his eyes, and the haemorrhages in his eyeballs are… awful.

"Oh just once!" he cries "Is it too much to ask!" he untangles himself from his staff.

He stiffly and slowly opens his knapsack and pulls out a bottle of water, which he drinks.

After water, he quaffs a couple of vials of potion. He takes out a foil-wrapped package and unwraps one end. "Mmm" he says and eats the roll-thing.

He levers himself upright and stiffly explores the castle, leaning on his staff. He finds the garderobe early and tests it out. "Aaah" he says.

Seventeen rooms later he finds a small library. "Bingo!" he says.

He pulls out his wand and waves it, the books won't move.

"Just for once, would one of me ancestors not be a paranoid motherfucker!" he curses.

**-==0==-**

**Days later, at Gringotts, in Blookaxes' office.**

**Harry is sitting wearing robes, talking to Bloodaxe.**

"So I found Peverell Castle" croaks Harry, his eyes still horribly bloodshot and haemorrhaged.

Bloodaxe gurgles. "Indeed" croaks the Goblin.

"It was very hidden" said Harry, glossing.

"Have you considered working as a curse-breaker for Gringotts?" asked Bloodaxe.

"I think the question is, would Gringotts like to engage me to do curse-breaking as a contractor" said Harry.

Bloodaxe looked like someone had fed him something bitter.

"How are my accounts now?" asked Harry.

"Well, after paying off the parasites at the ministry." said Bloodaxe.

"Please Bloodaxe, mind your language" said Harry.

Bloodaxe looked at Harry. "After paying off the maggoty, pus filled parasites at the Ministry"

"Better" said Harry.

Bloodaxe gurgled.

"You have five hundred and thirty thousand galleons and lesser sums, and about a million galleons worth of jewels and jewellery." said Bloodaxe.

"How are the quotes for maintenance on the manors going?" asked Harry.

"Looks like a hundred thousand galleons in urgent maintenance." said Bloodaxe.

Harry winced.

"Your business holdings are making some money. About thirty thousand galleons a year."

said Bloodaxe. "You could increase that if you invested a million or so" he suggested.

"Pay for the urgent maintenance." said Harry, holding his head.

"What's the estimate for annual maintenance" he asked, head down.

"About eighty thousand a year" said Bloodaxe. "The problem is that your family estates have sat idle for so long, cash held in reserve, then you lost all your reserves." said Bloodaxe.

"You need to find an annual source of about a hundred thousand galleons."

"What does being a curse -breaker at Gringotts pay?" asked Harry.

"Eight thousand a year" grinned Bloodaxe.

"Not a compelling offer" said Harry.

"Well, try selling something produced from your estates" said Bloodaxe.

"I need to talk to my business adviser about that" said Harry.

Harry paused… "Oh, I have found a Peverell family magic that lets us conceal things and places like the Fidelius charm, but without a living secret keeper. For a hefty fee, I can cast it" said Harry. Bloodaxe gurgled for a long time, coughed and looked up

"How hefty a fee?" asked Bloodaxe.

"Historically we charged a small fortune to cast it on objects" said Harry. "So around a hundred thousand."

"And places?"

"five hundred thousand… more for manors" said Harry.

Bloodaxe gurgled some more "You have a unique service, we can broker it for you"

"I agree" said Harry "Galleons are so nice."

Bloodaxe gurgled a bit "You're a very Goblin Wizard" he said.

"Thank you Bloodaxe" said Harry, and left.

-==0==-

**Law-Wizard Davis office, Harry sitting in Davis visitors chair.**

"So does being in the Wizengamot make me any money?" asked Harry.

"Not without taking bribes" said Davis.

"How do most Lords make money?" asked Harry

"They have businesses that have been re-invested in within the last twenty years." said Davis.

"You're not helping me here" said Harry.

"You don't owe anyone money" said Davis. "And that invoice we sent the Ministry is still waiting"

"What invoice" asked Harry, suddenly perking up.

"The one for your parents house in Godrics Hollow. They either pay you for it, or pay rent" said Davis.

"Oh please let that work" said Harry. "I need eighty to a hundred thousand a year to keep the manors and castles maintained. My business holdings are paying me thirty thousand a year. Worse case I could scrape along on fifty thousand a year rent, or they can pay me…. One million galleons." said Harry maniacally.

"There's no way they're paying you a million galleons, they're always hard up for galleons" said Davis "Half the reason they shook you down."

"Oh shit" said Harry, having a sudden attack of remembering.

"What?" asked Davis.

"They stuck Hermione Granger; Dagwood-Granger for three hundred thousand. She's not got a thousand galleons to her name."

"Well, you aren't rolling in cash" said Davis. "I strongly advise you that you can't afford to give away three hundred thousand, considering your future expenses"

"What do you mean, future expenses." said Harry, angrily.

"Well, my daughter Tracey is your girlfriend's best friend" said Davis "So confidentially..."

Harry blinked. "Daphne's not an extravagant woman" he said.

Davis laughed "Twillfitt and Tattings" he said. Harry winced.

"I was referring to Miss Greengrass's Bride price" said Davis.

Harry swallowed, and went white as a sheet.

"Her dowry is three hundred thousand" said Davis. Harry gripped the arms of his chair.

"That's a large portion of my cash" said Harry tightly.

"Indeed" said Davis. "So you can't afford to give your employee three hundred thousand"

"Hermione's my friend" said Harry.

"Who works every day on your wizengamot duties. She's an unpaid employee"

Harry winced. "I really should pay her"

Davis blinked "You'd need an income" he said drolly.

"Maybe she's got an idea" said Harry.

"You want to ask your unpaid employee for ideas about how to make an income, so you can pay her for the job she's already doing?" said Davis.

"Right" said Harry. "I'll go ask Daphne."

Davis sighed.

"I've got a service I can perform, a spell I inherited from the Peverells" said Harry.

Davis's eyebrows raised.

"Have you heard of the Fidelius Charm?"

"The one that hides places?" Davis asked.

"Yes, that" said Harry. "House Peverell can do that without a living secret keeper".

"So the secret lasts possibly forever?"

"Yes" said Harry.

"Well, that's a very, um, legally awkward service" said Davis "Imagine how messy inheritance would be if the house was hidden like that"

Harry tried not to snort "Yes, quite" he said. "Gringotts will broker the service" he finished.

"Well, if anyone can afford it, you'll make some money doing that" said Davis.

**-==0==-**

**The Ministry, An open office door, A huge sign over the door The Department of the College of Arms**

The small elderly male clerk looked up from his desk.

Harry spoke softly "I'd like to claim an official Lordship, Peverell".

The clerk looked at Harry. "Lord Slytherin" he nodded.

Harry stood waiting.

The clerk took a ledger from under the counter and made a big show of finding a page.

"Er, Lord Slytherin, if you could read this please" said the clerk.

Harry leaned over and read the text.

'House Peverell Hereditary wizengamot seat: cancelled. Transferred to House Potter.'

Harry relaxed. "I've had it all along" he said.

"Yes, your lordship" said the clerk.

Harry stood thinking.

"This is fantastic!" said Harry. "What's your name?" asked Harry.

"Jasper fforde" said the clerk.

"Jasper, I'm going to name one of my children after you!" said Harry, grinning like a loon.

"Er, Thanks?" said old Jasper fforde.

Harry ran off in an entirely undignified manner.

-==0==-

**Greengrass Manor, the conservatory, Daphne is sitting in casual robes, Harry is sitting opposite her, in less casual robes.**

"Are you here to talk about engagement?" asked Daphne.

Harry pursed his lips "Not today."

"Fair enough" said Daphne, noticing the choice of words. The fireworks going off in her heart were incidental. Really.

"Where was your OWL?" said Daphne, as coldly as she could manage.

"What owl?" asked Harry.

"The owl you said you'd send if you found Peverell Castle."

"I, uh, had a difficult time of that and forgot" said Harry apologetically.

"A Difficult time?" said Daphne stiffly, crossing her ankles. That it showed off her legs better... that was incidental.

"I, uh had to break the protection on the property... I was magically exhausted" explained Harry.

"You and Granger are such hypocrites. 'Don't overpower your spells' you say, then the next thing you do you put yourself in hospital with magical exhaustion." said Daphne angrily.

"I did find the castle, it's nicer than Slytherin Castle and has a herd or is that a flock of thestrals." said Harry.

"And did you find out anything about your family magic?" asked Daphne, leaning forward.

"Rather a lot, but the books are slow going" said Harry, giving a grin "Mostly in Latin."

"So Daphne, how does the House Greengrass make money?" asked Harry.

Daphne smiled slightly "We do two things, we import and export goods, and we have a second business in rare potion ingredients."

"Hmm, rare potion ingredients." said Harry. "Any ideas as to how I might make a bit more money to pay for estate maintenance?" asked Harry.

"Did you sell that basilisk" asked Daphne. "The one you killed?"

"Oh I got McGonagall to harvest it, but she insisted on me getting fifty percent" said Harry.

"How much was it?" asked Daphne.

"It hasn't come through yet" said Harry, embarrassed.

"Basilisk venom is incredibly expensive." said Daphne.

"And incredibly dangerous" said Harry.

"Do you have any greenhouses of magical plants?" she asked.

"No, but I did I mention I have a herd of Thestrals" he said.

"Horse feathers" said Daphne "The only herd in the UK is in the forbidden forest. I got an E in care of magical creatures"

"There's a small herd at Peverell castle." said Harry. "They bear the family brand."

Daphne blinked "Thestrals live a really long time!" said Daphne. "That's not in the textbook"

"Well, over seven hundred years" said Harry, admiring Daphne's legs.

"Thestral hair is a useful wand core" said Daphne, "But hardly any gets used."

"Back to basilisk venom" said Harry "How much is it worth?"

"I don't remember, lets got check Father's records" said Daphne, standing.

Harry follows Daphne to her father's study. She knocks. "Come in" says her father.

Harry's still enjoying the view, and is behind Daphne entering the study.

Her father's eyebrows rise at seeing Daphne and Harry "I wasn't expecting this meeting yet" said Cyrus, surprised.

Daphne and Harry blushed.

"It's not that" said Daphne. "Harry's got a business idea."

"It's more Daphne's idea" said Harry.

"Well, what is it?" asked Cyrus. 'Why don't they stop fighting' he thought.

"How much does Basilisk venom cost?" asked Harry.

Cyrus looked at Harry "Seriously...let me see" and went to his bookshelf and looked at ledgers.

"Here we go" he said aster a long search, picking out a tome. "Last sale...was seventy years ago, three vials from the Greek Ministry, they got, four thousand galleons."

Harry swallowed "When people said it's rare, I thought they meant it was like, a hundred galleons a vial and always available." he said.

"Well, the price does fall whenever it's available in more than a few vials. There are potions that must have basilisk venom, and you just can't make them most of the time, so there's pent-up demand" said Cyrus.

"One sympathises" muttered Harry.

"Harry arranged for Hogwarts to split the last basilisk he killed fifty-fifty" said Daphne.

"That's generous of you" said Cyrus.

"Not really, my ancestors instructions to me are pretty clear about assisting the school" said Harry.

"Which….oh that ancestor" said Cyrus, catching up.

"Power comes with responsibilities" said Harry.

"And your finances can survive this generosity?" asked Cyrus.

"It was a sixty foot basilisk, and we used up two or three teeth." said Harry.

Daphne collapsed into a chair and Cyrus sat, pale, his mouth open.

"It was a big snake, I admit" said Harry.

"Most are killed at a year or two" said Cyrus, holding his hands a few feet apart.

"Oh that one was about a thousand years old" said Harry.

"You should follow up with Hogwarts about your payment for that" said Cyrus. "You're talking millions of galleons.. though they might be having trouble finding buyers for so much"

"How about you contact Minerva McGonagall and offer to help sell it. " said Harry. "Take your fees out of my fifty percent"

"That's very generous of you" said Cyrus.

"Not at all. You get business, Hogwarts gets money to repair the school, and I get money to refill my vaults". Cyrus's eyes narrowed at the word "refill".

"In the end, I profit, you profit, Hogwarts profits." said Harry brightly.

"And you weren't in Slytherin why?" asked Cryrus rhetorically.

"Because everyone I'd met in my first day in the magical world told me Slytherin was where dark wizards came from. Then I met young Draco Malfoy" said Harry bluntly.

Cyrus's lips twitched "And your opinion has changed?" he said.

"I am Slytherin" said Harry simply, shrugging one shoulder.

"Why do I think I'd have met you a lot sooner if you'd been in Slytherin?" asked Cyrus.

Harry looked at Cyrus blankly "I don't know what you mean" he said. And got elbowed by Daphne.

"Prat" she said.

"I'm sorry Daphne" said Harry.

Daphne was a bit surprised by his reaction.

Daphne walks Harry out of the house. Harry keeps looking like he's going to say something, bit doesn't.

He stops at the gate.

"Miss Greengrass, as always, a pleasure" he says and slips out.

Daphne stands, mind blank. He was nice. He… is this what forgiveness feels like?

**-==0==-**

**Daphne Greengrasses Bedroom.**

Daphne is sitting on a couch reading a book.

A tapping sound comes from her window.

She looks up and sees an owl with a letter at her window.

With a smile on her face, she opens her window and divest the owl of the letter.

When she sees who it's from on the back of the letter, she blushes and hold the letter to her chest with a smile.

_'Dear Daphne_

_I've got a problem with the plumbing at the manor and I was wondering if you knew who your family gets plumbing work done from ?_

_It's just that the only other person I know to ask is Draco and _

_you're a lot less sarcastic than he is__._

_I like you better_

_I would rather talk to you._

_Harry'_

Daphne jammed the letter into her pocket and took off out of her room.

"Davis Manor" she snapped at the fireplace and flooed off.

-==0==-

**A ****Woman's**** Bedroom in Davis Manor.**

Tracey sits on her bed, looking concerned at Daphne.

Daphne stands in front her.

"So he sent me a letter, and it's just asking who to get a a plumber. For one of his manors" said Daphne.

Tracey signed. "Give me the letter" she said.

Daphne handed it over stiffly. And stood, arms crossed.

"He's crossed out and rewritten that sentence three times." said Tracey. "How did your last conversation go?" she asked.

"We were talking to father" said Daphne

Tracey yelled "You didn't" she cried. "You got him back to talk to your father already! What the hell did you DO!"

Daphne blushed "It wasn't like that" she said firmly. "We were talking about business, and then he needed some prices for rare potions ingredients. Because he's selling the Basilisk he killed in second year, and splitting the proceeds with Hogwarts to help pay for repairs." said Daphne.

Tracey blinked "Back that hippogriff up" she said "Harry Potter killed a Basilisk in second year?" she said.

"It was what was petrifying people" said Daphne.

Tracey was hyperventilating. "A Basilisk" she said "we could all have died!"

"Hmm" said Daphne "Harry killed it."

Tracey blinked.

"With the sword of Godric Griffindor" said Daphne.

"Oh just marry him already!" said Tracey. "He is actually as heroic as those kids books made him out to be, so what if he's broke!"

"Well, he's not broke He sold.. stuff and the Basilisk will be worth a lot when Father sells it" said Daphne.

"So you're going to accept the next time he offers?" asked Tracey.

"Not when he writes me asking where to find plumbers!" said Daphne crossly. "It's not romantic."

"Daphne, when have you ever been romantic?" asked Tracey.

"We danced at my sisters wedding, then he asked me to marry him" said Daphne.

"That was him being romantic" said Tracey snidely.

"I danced with him every afternoon for a week" said Daphne.

"Was he any good?" asked Tracey.

"Acceptable" said Daphne.

"Was his previous letter any good?" asked Tracey. Daphne's hand stole over to her chest.

"Are you carrying it around?" asked Tracy "It must be good" she said "Let me see"

"No, it's private" said Daphne.

"It it all lovey?" asked Tracey.

"NO!" said Daphne. "Look it's just… " Daphne reached into her robes and pulled a folded letter out. She handed it over, clearly unwillingly.

_'Dear Daphne,_

_I took your advice and found Potter Manor._

_You are a genius and a priceless treasure._

_It's in fine condition, though my house elves there are fairly old. A perfectly acceptable country residence, and not so much black stain as Black Manor._

_In other news, I find myself no longer financially embarrassed, having sold one of my two islands._

_I've kept the one in the Caribbean, it seems handy to have a holiday destination of one's own._

_The sales and such matters will take another month or so but all is once again well._

_Along the way I found something about how to find the Peverell Manor. It's last occupant was in the fourteenth century, so I would guess it's a castle or keep._

_I'm fairly confident I can find it now, and I will owl you tomorrow if I do find it._

_Again, my deepest thanks for your genius suggestion, it will find me my second castle._

_I would like to invite you, and your friends to a tour of Potter Manor at a date convenient to you all. A luncheon would be provided there by my house-elves._

_Should I find Peverell Castle, I will inform you by Owl immediately._

_Harry Potter_

_Lord Slytherin Black Potter Peverell_

_P.S. My lawyer is the greatest for finding me a buyer for Black island._

_'_

Tracey finished reading the letter . "He calls you a genius and a priceless treasure. And he wrote that after your big fight." she said "Just offer to marry him yourself!"

Daphne smiled like a cat that just got the cream, took the letter back, sniffed it and put it back in her robes.

Tracey looked thoughtful "He says his lawyer is the greatest".

Daphne nodded "Selling his spare island to a rich muggle solved his money problems"

Tracey spoke softly. "Dad was celebrating the other night. A big client had just sent him a huge bonus for selling some property." she looked at Daphne.

"Your dad is Harry's lawyer!" said Daphne.

"Heh, small world isn't it?" said Tracey.

"How huge a bonus?" asked Daphne.

"Dad said Mum was going to Twillfitt and Tattings" said Tracey, sighing. Daphne blinked "How, generous of Harry" she said.

"Handsome, rich, multiple titles" said Tracey.

"That's the problem!" said Daphne. "I'm not squirting out three heirs!"

Tracey winced. "You haven't come to an agreement about that yet" she said.

"Father has an idea… but we can't talk about it" said Daphne. "And then he asks me for plumbers"

"Daphne, I love you like a sister, but maybe, you should just give Harry the name of your family's plumber and wait a few days." said Tracey "His plumbing is broken, so he probably is pretty stressed. But he asked you for help"

Daphne sat at Traceys desk, took parchment and quill and started writing.

"Just use my parchment and quills" said Tracey.

"Hang on, Potter put cologne on the 'Priceless Treasure' letter?"

"Hmh" said Daphne.

"Can I sniff it?"

"No you may not" said Daphne.

"So do you know the name of a plumber?"

"Mister Otis Gulls of cheapside" said Daphne.

"Is he cheap?"

"Oh no, but he fixed the upstairs bathtub when its drain mysteriously clogged with hair."

Tracey snorted. "How many long haired women using it?"

"Three"

Tracey snorted. "How ever does the plumbing not break at Hogwarts?"

"Lots of house elves" said Daphne, folding up the letter.

"Do you want to use my owl too?"

"Harry wouldn't recognise it." said Daphne.

"Besides, you need to go home and cover it in perfume."

"Hmh" said Daphne.

"Oh get over yourself! Go snog him!"

**-==0==-**

**Greengrass Manor, the receiving room**

Harry Potter arrives in the floo and manages to not fall over, only scuffing the knees of his trousers.

"Glinkit" says Harry.

Glinkit the elf arrives with a pop "What can Glinkit do for Miss Daphne's Potter?" asked Glinkit.

"May I meet with Daphne?" asked Harry.

Glinkit pointed to the couch and disappeared with a pop.

Harry sat and waited.

Glinkit reappeared with a pop. "Miss Daphne will be in the small drawing room soon" said Glinkit.

Harry stood and followed Glinkit to a drawing room that could cosily hold an elephant or two.

He stood by the nearest couch. And waited. And waited.

Daphne and Erzsebet walked through the door. Erzsebet sat in the chair, Daphne sat on the facing couch. Harry sat down.

"What brings you to our house" said Erzsebet.

"I have good news" said Harry.

"I already know you're solvent, Lord Slytherin" said Daphne stiffly.

"I have better news that that" said Harry, smiling.

"Pray tell, what is this news" asked Erzsebet.

"The House of Peverell, of which I am head, does not have an hereditary seat in the wizegamot, because the seat was transferred to Potter" said Harry.

Daphne and Erzsebet looked thoughtful yet confused.

"So I only need two heirs" said Harry. "Well, a minimum of two" he said.

Daphne blinked. "only two" she said.

"Yes" said Harry enthusiastically.

"That is the least romantic thing you could ever say" said Daphne.

"You _always_ say that" said Harry exasperated. "But, I will say this , Daphne Isobel Greengrass, will you marry me?". Harry held out his right hand, which was holding a ring box, and lowered himself from the couch to kneeling on the floor, arm extended.

Erzsebet's lips twitched.

Harry's fingers twitched and rose petals started falling in a circle around Daphne and Harry.

Daphne scoffed, and waved her wand "finite". The petals did not disappear.

"Summoned, not conjured" said Harry, looking earnestly at Daphne.

"Not yet" said Daphne.

"How about a longer engagement?" asked Erzsebet.

Daphne shot her mother a look.

**-==0==-**

**Grimmauld Place, ****Morning****, Harrys Room**

Harry Potter wakes up "Oh Daphne..." he murmurs

He shakes himself. 'Not dreaming about her. Not any more.'

Harry goes down to breakfast.

In the kitchen, an unexpected Hermione Granger is drinking tea. She's in a tracksuit.

"Harry, you're up, finally!"

Harry sighs and sits down to tea.

"Um Harry, can you please tell me. Why are you pissed off with Daphne"

"She's a bigot" he said bitterly.

"She's nicer than most purebloods" said Hermione.

Harry couldn't help himself, he started to cry.

Hermione gasped "Harry?"

"I talked to my grandfather and grandmother. I asked grandfather about muggles and he said he didn't have much time for them" said Harry.

"Well, I suppose they were purebloods..." said Hermione.

"And.. my dad was bully at school" said Harry.

"Harry, nobody's perfect. Your father grew up, stopped being a bully"

"See, your mum , she was clever and nice."

"She had a really bad temper. She write me a letter, she said sorry if I'd got it." sobbed Harry.

"Well, you are moody, judgemental, bad tempered prick sometimes" said Hermione.

Harry looked up, stunned out of his tears.

"She's perfectly nice to me, and really, how often do even either of us have anything to do with muggles?" asked Hermione.

"We live in Magical Britain. Muggles are in muggle Britain. We visit, I've got my parents there. We don't really deal with muggles anymore."

Hermione leaves the man-who-moped to it.

-==0==-

**Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, midmorning.**

**Kettle's refilling the fireworks shelves. The door opens and the bell tinkles.**

**Daphne Greengrass strides in in casual robes "Kettle!" she says loudly.**

**George's eyes shift to watch Kettle, and Ron comes out of the Back room. Verity leans on the till.**

**Harry turns to see Daphne. "Yes Miss" he says, in his best Kettle voice.**

**"You were not at the fireworks last night" she says angrily.**

**"I've got night classes, NEWTs" said Kettle.**

**"You're going to night school? Why aren't you using tutors?" said Daphne snippily.**

**"Tutors cost a lot" said Kettle.**

**One of the customers, a brown haired witch in orange robes is eavesdropping this conversation.**

**Daphne notices her movement, pulls a wand and casts a privacy charm.**

**"I went to find you and it was Ron Weasley" said Daphne.**

**"****W****ell, he's a pureblood" said Harry.**

**"Father has suspended my allowance and I'm to sit NEWT muggle studies." said Daphne.**

**Harry looked somewhat surprised.**

**"And I've got to go to things in muggle England with Tracey, until I understand them."**

**"I thought your father didn't interfere with your lovelife"**

**"He's not." said Daphne. "I'm still allowed to date who I want"**

**"Well good luck" said Harry bitterly.**

**Daphne stormed off, slamming the door.**

**"Kettle, you mind going and seeing to that witch. Looks like she needs her fuse put out" said George.**

**Harry turned and stared at George "Not my problem guv" he said.**

**"****Kettle, Go do it" said George.**

**'Daphne Greengrass has fallen in love with the shop boy' thought Huldah Gold, in her orange robes. **

**Kettle left the stop and intercepted Daphne Greengrass before she got to the nearest apparation point.**

**"Miss Greengrass" he said.**

**Daphne looked up at Kettle, eyes wet with tears.**

**Kettle speaks up "I'm sorry. I just…. I… I want to be with you", he holds his hands out.**

**Daphne takes Kettle's hands "You hurt my feelings just before" she said.**

**"I'm…** **a ** **moody, judgemental, bad tempered prick sometimes" ****says Kettle.**

**"Sounds like Hermione?" said Daphne, pulling Kettle closer.**

**"Yeah. She, um… had words" said Kettle.**

**"Well I'm not kissing you looking like That" said Daphne.**

**"Oh come on, Kettle's a great bloke" said Harry, smiling.**

**"Your own face please" she said.**

**Kettle pulled a wand and tuned back into Harry Potter.**

**Daphne wrapped her arms around Harry and hugged him, her head over his shoulder "Can we not fight like that again" she said.**

**"Yeah, lets not" said Harry.**

**They parted after a quick peck of a kiss. ****Kettle whistl****e****d for the rest of the day.**

**-==0==-**

**Harry sat in the basement of Grimmauld place, surrounded by shades.**

**Harry's Parents, Sirius, Remus and Tonks, accompanied by Fred are all there. **

**"****Harry let us go" asked his mother, looking pained.**

**"Just a bit more mum?" asked Harry.**

**"It hurts" she whimpered.**

**Harry turns the medallion**

**-==0==-**

**Grimmauld Place, Evening, Harrys Room**

Harry Potter slams the door shut behind him.

"I hate Halloween" he cries and starts jerkily undressing, and putting on his pyjamas.

He pulls back the bedcovers with much more force than required and gets into bed.

"Sod today" he says bitterly, pulling up the covers and with a flick of his wand, turns out the lights.

**-==0==-**

**Two weeks later, Grimmauld place, kitchen.**

Harry Potter, Lord Slytherin, dressed in his ceremonial breakfast robes i.e. a holed T-shirt that says I heart Bali and tatty striped pyjama pants, is eating scrambled eggs.

A post owl arrives and drops the letter. He hand snaps up and catches it before it splatters in his food.

_'Harry Potter,_

_Dear Harry_

_I'm pleased to say that with help from Cryus Greengrass, we've found buyers for the basilisk parts._

_Your share amounts to [shakily written] six hundred thousand galleons._

_Your friend,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress, Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.'_

Harry stared at the letter. "Woo hoo!" he hooted.

Later that day Harry wrote a letter:

_'Cyrus Greengrass, Lord Greengrass_

_Cyrus, I've received notice of the profits from selling the Basilisk parts. Great work._

_Harry Potter_

_Lord Slytherin, Black, Potter_

_'_

By dinnertime an owl had arrived with a reply.

_'Harry Potter, Lord Slytherin, Black,Potter,_

_Harry,_

_I'm pleased we did such good business._

_I look forward to equally profitable business with you in future._

_My wife tells me you have once again, crashed on the rocky shores of Daphne's affections._

_I would say something to her, but as you know, I don't interfere in my childrens lives._

_Best of luck next time._

_Profits from this sale have certainly paid for my wife's next trip to Twilfitt and Tattings._

_Cyrus Greengrass_

_Lord Greengrass'_

Harry grabbed parchment and quill and whipped off a letter.

_'Hermoine Dagwood-Granger,_

_Dear Hermione,_

_I've been a terrible friend. I've been making you work for me and not paying you a salary. Pop around tomorrow and I'll pay you, and give you a bonus that you deserve._

_The bonus should cover the demands from the wizegamot._

_It was my fault they started doing that._

_See you tomorrow_

_Harry.'_

"Now Owl, take this to Hermione Dagwood-Granger".

Owl looked at Harry pointedly. "prek"

Harry fished an owl treat out of the packet and bribed the owl, who took the letter and left.

"Uppity owls" muttered Harry.

-==0==-

****Grimmauld Place, morning, the receiving room.****

Harry is sitting on the couch, reading a book, with a couple of letters to one side.

Hermione Granger appears, carrying a trunk.

"Hermione!" said Harry, looking at the trunk.

"I can't stay at the Burrow anymore" said Hermione.

Harry sighed. "Take a floor" said Harry, waving upwards.

"A whole floor?" said Hermione doubtfully.

"You're worth it!" said Harry. Hermione blinked at him.

"Sit down" said Harry. "Lots to talk about".

Hermione sat down nervously.

"Now the Wizengamot wanted, three hundred thousand" asked Harry airily.

Hermione nodded morosely "Three hundred and twenty one" she said.

"Okay, So here's a letter to Gringotts giving you three hundred and fifty thousand." said Harry.

Hermione cried. "Harry, you' can't afford that, you're broke."

"I'm not broke anymore" said Harry happily.

"Really?" asked Hermione.

"The Basilisk in the chamber of secrets." said Harry.

"I remember" said Hermione.

"I split the profits of selling it with Hogwarts. To fund repairs" said Harry.

"That's nice of you" said Hermione, sounding dubious.

"And the proceeds to me are over six hundred thousand" said Harry.

"Oh Harry, you're giving me half!" said Hermione. "Are you up to something?"

"I'm not after your virtue" said Harry. Hermione relaxed, somewhat, then glared at him.

"Harry, have you got a foolproof plan?" asked Hermione.

"It's not like that this time" said Harry.

Hermione looked very dubious.

"I had other people check the plan out" said Harry.

Hermione relaxed.

"And I sold one of my islands" said Harry.

"You owned more than one island!" said Hermione, astonished.

"One down by the Isle of Wight, and one in the Caribbean" said Harry. "I kept the one in the Caribbean. So now I've paid of the Ministry and paid for repairs to my estates. Which reminds me, here's your back-pay; an even ten thousand galleons; it's a note for Gringotts, unless you want it in galleons", Harry handed her two parchments.

"You take the notes to Gringotts and they move the Galleons. You'll need to give the ministry the three hundred thousand later, but it'll feel good for a day or so."

Hermione looked at Harry "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Safeguarding my interests. You're the best person I could ever have working for me, making sure the Wizengamot votes are for the right things. Once you're paid up, you've got your own too, hang on you'll have two."

"So what's my salary going to be" asked Hermione, smiling.

"That's the clever bit. I'm not paying you, the Ministry will" said Harry. Hermione's face fell somewhat.

"The rent on my parents place in Godrics Hollow; which If they don't pay it I'll demolish the place and sell it to muggles." Harry grinned "So I reckon, about ten thousand galleon a year for rent, which goes straight to you as salary."

"And if they don't bite" asked Hermione

"About a half million pounds, so a hundred thousand galleons." said Harry. "There's no way they won't want to keep the memorial, and no way they'd pay me what I asked for; I think it was two hundred thousand galleons."

"So the easiest choice is to pay every year" said Hermione.

"And so, you get a salary" said Harry.

"You could pay me out of business profits" said Hermione. "like a normal employer" she muttered.

"I could, but I'd rather make the ministry pay, between us we've given them over six million galleons." said Harry bitterly.

"But to business!" said Harry "My vaults are practically empty and maintenance on my manors and castles is around a hundred thousand a year." said Harry.

Hermione coughed. "That's ten times my salary!" she said.

"You don't have an acre of lead roofs." said Harry. "Even with a magic….remember Draco Malfoy talking about the draughty money pit club?"

Hermione shrugged "I thought he was exaggerating, like he usually does"

"No, it really is costing a hundred thousand this year" said Harry. "And I need to buy formal robes.. those things cost a lot"

"And how am I supposed to afford formal robes on ten thousand galleons a year?" asked Hermione.

Harry looked guilty. "Okay, maybe you need to get twenty a year"

Hermione looked at Harry scandalised. "You mean a year worth of formal robes is ten thousand galleons!"

"Last bill I got from Twillfitt and Tattings for Wizegamot robes and a set of formal robes was eleven thousand." said Harry.

"What were they made of? Gold?" asked Hermione.

"Acromantula silk" said Harry.

"But there's masses of acromantula web in the forbidden forest" said Hermione. "You could just go, summon a whole lot and make a fortune." she said.

"Or better idea, you go." said Harry "You could do with a nice, annual money making exercise."

"If I go, you're going with me to help" said Hermione.

"We're flying" said Harry.

"Fine, we'll use your carpet, and a big spool." said Hermione.

"That's a Hermione plan" said Harry slowly. "It's risk free, profitable, and I know who can broker the silk for you"

Hermione glowed. "How about tomorrow?" she asked.

"What about today?" asked Harry.

"I've got banking and shopping to do" said Hermione, grinning. "And you owe me another ten thousand in back pay"

"And I'm taking today and tomorrow off" she said, pulling her trunk upstairs.

"Why is acromantula silk expensive anyway?" asked Harry.

"Because they're class five X creatures" said Hermione, over her shoulder.

"They're harmless compared to dragons" said Harry. "Piece of piss compared to basilisks"

Hermione turned on the stairs "I've been working with the Greengrass sisters and Tracey Davis. Most wizards and witches aren't like us." said Hermione "They can't destroy metal targets with a reducto. Normal wizards and witches would not go into the forbidden forest"

"Are you saying we've got issues with perspective ?" said Harry.

"I'm saying people keep calling me a war hero, and are afraid of me" said Hermione.

"I'm afraid of you" admitted Harry. "I have been since first year."

Hermione glowered at him.

"People aren't afraid of me though?" asked Harry.

"Harry, even Daphne is afraid of you, though she likes you too"

Harry blushed. "But people shouldn't be afraid of me" said Harry.

"Harry you're as powerful as Voldemort - 'marked as his equal', and you had the power he knew not" said Hermione.

"And I hardly knew what it was at the time" said Harry bitterly.

"Do you understand that better now?" asked Hermione sharply.

"Well, yes" said Harry.

"Harry, you're as powerful as Dumbledore. And you get angry" said Hermione.

"I'm trying to be mellow, and the rituals helped" said Harry.

"And they helped me too… but you've killed a dark wizard nobody could even duel. You duelled him in fourth year and didn't die." Hermione paused "You're like a friendly Voldemort. Friendly, but unstoppable, people are scared you'll get angry and rip their heads off"

"I have a nose!" said Harry. "Was that metaphorically, or actually" He asked.

"Probably metaphor" said Hermione. "People are afraid you'll inadvertently kill them"

"Nobody dies by accident" said Harry sharply. "I won't allow it."

"Harry, you're not god. You can't say: this person won't die." said Hermione.

"Yes I can" said Harry. "I can, and I have. Now I know how to use it" said Harry.

Hermione sat down heavily on the stairs. "Harry what have you done?" she said, sounding very worried.

"This is a secret" said Harry. "If you tell people, the world will basically end."

Hermione looked at Harry, got up and hurried over pulling her wand out "I, Hermione Jean Dagwood-Granger swear not to reveal the secret Harry James Potter is about to tell me"

"I Harry James Potter bind Hermione Jean Granger to not reveal this secret." said Harry.

There was a flash of light around their arms.

"I'm the master of death" said Harry. "I have all three Deathly Hallows, I can raise spirits and command them." He pulled out the hallows, and broke the medallion into it's components. They returned to their true forms.

"I'm pretty sure I can stop people from dying too" said Harry. "Though the Peverell library is a pain to read and not exactly a how-to manual."

"Harry, once again, you are impossible" said Hermione. "You've got no proof you can stop people from dying."

"I can do a thing, where I take the hallows and, well it's like I twist them and I can make things change." said Harry.

Hermione's eyes widened "That doesn't sound… safe"

"Last time, I broke the protections on Peverell Castle. I got pretty hurt. It knocked me out".

"What did you do!" yelled Hermione.

"Well, to find Potter Manor, I called up my grandparents. They were so nice." Harry's eyes watered. "They told me the secret."

"But the fidelus needs a living soul" said Hermione.

"The Peverells have a family magic version that doesn't need a living soul" said Harry.

"Arrrgh!" yelled Hermione. "Family magic is not fair!" she ranted.

"Life's not fair Hermione, if it was, well a lot of good people would be alive" said Harry.

"So, I thought, well, it's been seven hundred years, really old spirits are hard to… find, so I thought, I'll just break the spell from the outside."

"So you just waded in and overpowered the spell" said Hermione.

"Well, yeah" said Harry

"You idiot" said Hermione. "What if you'd died?"

"I don't think I can die when I'm using the Hallows" said Harry.

"You're probably wrong. And the only way you'll know is if you die. Don't be stupid." said Hermione.

Harry sat thinking about this while Hermione went to unpack.

**-==0==-**

****Grimmauld place, the kitchen, later****

"Harry?" yelled Hermione.

"Kitchen" Harry yelled back from the kitchen table.

"How do purebloods cope with big buildings" asked Hermione.

"They, er, ask the house elves." said Harry.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"They call an elf , then ask it where the other person is" said Harry

"And you know this how" asked Hermione.

"I've visited Greengrass Manor a few times" said Harry, blushing.

"Oh Harry!" said Hermione, sitting down opposite chair. "So are you serious about Daphne Greengrass then?"

Harry looked at anything but Hermione. "I'm officially courting her" he said quickly.

"I missed that" said Hermione, teasing.

"Look, there are good reasons for writing to her father for permission to court her" said Harry.

"And the dates have been good for talking to each other" said Harry.

"Harry, you haven't seen her in weeks" said Hermione.

Harry sat quietly. "I saw her last week" he said softly.

"What for" asked Hermione.

"To propose" said Harry.

Hermione froze. "Harry… how did it go?" she asked.

"She's said not yet" said Harry.

Hermione slumped "What is it with you two?" she said. "Just take her to dinner and ask her again!"

"A dinner date?" asked Harry.

"Somewhere nice" said Hermione.

"Hermoine?" asked Harry "I know you want to increase protections for House-Elves. Write something senesible and get some advice form Mr Weasely perhaps? I'll support it. They really shouls be treated better."

Hermione raises her eyebrows. "Are you deflecting me, or proposing house-elf rights legislation. It's intolerable that they're slaves."

"Well, most of them don't want money. But… they could be like dogs, where people get heavy fines for abusing them" said Harry "DRCMC would have to go see all elves annually to check on them."

"Twice a year" said Hermione, furrowing her brows and summoning some parchment, starting to write. Harry relaxed.

-==0==-

****Grimmauld Place, Dining room. Harry and Hermione are eating dinner.****

They are wearing torn clothes and have multiple bruises and cuts.

"So just accio'ing spiderwebs was a bad idea" said Harry.

"I didn't expect all the branches, twigs and leaves to come flying at us" said Hermione.

"I'd like to point out that while it was a bad plan, it was not a bad Harry plan" said Harry.

"And that's why we only got cuts and bruises" said Hermione in a superior tone.

"But levitating acromantula and imperio-ing them to make silk worked." said Harry.

"But it was impractically tiring" said Hermione.

"We got a spool and it only took all day and a dangerous dose of pepper-up potions." said Harry.

"I hope it's worth good money..." said Hermione. "I'd like my own draughty, leaky building one day."

"They are pretty cheap right now, with the glut of sales after the war" said Harry.

"I don't have a million galleons" said Hermione.

"A manor can be had for about three hundred thousand, and a townhouse for less." said Harry. "you can have a floor on the guest wing of Black Manor for as long as you like"

"I think I need my own house thank you very much" said Hermione. "I like being a house guest, but I do have my own life to lead. I'd like my own library"

"They might be affordably priced right now" said Harry. "In fact, I sold all of the LeStranges assets, including their family grimoires" he mused.

"Harry, I need those books" said Hermione "I'm getting someone's secret family magics and you're covering the cost".

Harry sighed "I'll owl Gringotts and my lawyer in the morning" he said.

**-==0==-**

****Greengrass Manor, a garden path, mid-morning.****

"Hermione, thank you for being our tutor" said Astoria. "I've got to go to an appointment, but see you tomorrow" said Astoria with a smile.

Astoria picked up her over-robe and left.

Hermione turned to the practice targets "Okay, Daphne, now lets work on more power"

Daphne watched her sister's form disappear into the house in the distance.

"Daphne?" said Hermione

"Oh yeah" said Daphne, and turning, twisted her wand silently and blew the training target over.

"Was that a lucky shot?" asked Hermione.

"My little sister has been a near cripple her whole life. My parents have had money for tutors my whole life" said Daphne. "It's good to have an unexpected tactical advantage" she said. "It's very Slytherin."

"So you've been pretending to be only slightly better than your sister all along" said Hermione.

"I don't know, Hermione. Fancy a proper duel?" said Daphne, turning side on and raising her wand.

Hermione turned and raised her wand. "Okay, I'll conjure a handkerchief. When it hits the ground."

Daphne nodded.

Hermione waved her wand and conjured a white handkerchief, that she flicked into the space between them. It fell slowly.

Hermione opened with a stunner, that Daphne sidestepped, and flicked off two quick banishing charms, bracketing Hermione.

Hermione ducked to her right, cast a quick wordless Protego, and the second clanged into the blue soap bubble.

Daphne stayed on the offensive, casting three hexes in quick succession. Hermione stayed defensive, and was alarmed when her shield broke on the third Hex.

She countered with another stunner, that Daphne blocked with a shield of her own.

Stunner followed stunner, but Daphne's speed of casting was slowly edging up. Hermione sourly got clipped by a stinging hex, then threw back a knockback jinx that connected with Daphne and had her skidding across the gravel, dropping into a crouch to stay upright.

Daphne retaliated with paired hexes, and this time, Hermione expected to be bracketed, and was sorely hit as both went to her right, which was where she dodged to. She was knocked flat onto the gravel.

"Harry would kick your ass" said Hermione, picking herself up from the gravel, spitting out some stones.

"Please, if I pouted at Harry he'd stop a duel" said Daphne.

"You're his girlfriend, that's expected" said Hermione. "If you pouted at Harry he'd faint" she added snippily.

"Is he really going to propose again?" asked Daphne hopefully as Hermione mended cuts on her own face.

"Uh, I told him to ask you out to dinner somewhere nice" said Hermione.

"Thanks" said Daphne, her face lighting up. "Would you like a date with one of my totally not evil male friends?"

"Oh god not yet!" laughed Hermione "Harry might have a fit. As far as he knows I've only just broken up with Ron."

"You did?"

"It's been weeks now of us not talking. I left his parents house. It was getting weird." said Hermione.

Daphne looked at Hermione and bit her lip "I'm sorry" she said.

"Honestly, I don't know what I was thinking, he really is a lazy arse" said Hermione, sighing.

"Harry and I had a fight" said Daphne.

Hermione looked at Daphne "What about?"

"Well, I can't say what started it… but he got angry and called me a Bigot, and then I called him a hypocrite..." Daphne flushed. "Not my proudest moment."

Hermione looked concerned "Are you two good again?"

"We're talking. Father has me cramming for NEWT muggle studies."

Hermione's eyebrows shot up "Your Father is making you do muggle studies… you didn't even do OWL muggle studies ?"

"Yes.. Father was… agitated. Upsetting Harry was apparently politically awkward."

"Your father is telling you what to do?" asked Hermione, eyebrows narowwing.

"Just to be less of a bigot. Father knows I want Harry."

"Harry's got a really sore spot for pureblood bigotry. It was behind the whole war, after all" said Hermione.

Daphne laughed "He's much more tolerant than you think. He hasn't hexed Draco once, in weeks on interactions."

"He's working up to having Draco as a brother-in-law" said Hermione, putting her tracksuit jacket back on. Daphne blushed a little.

"And they are really sort-of-cousins anyway. Harry's Draco's head of family for Black too" said Daphne, with her robe back on.

"Noble family trees are too tangled for me to understand" said Hermione as they put the targets away against the hedge.

"We start learning them as soon as we can talk. So we arrive on the Hogwarts express ready to take the positions our family wants" said Daphne.

"But not anymore for you?" said Hermione to Daphne pointedly.

"Father never dictated our lives" said Daphne. "He's nicer than he seems to strangers."

"Are you going to say yes?" asked Hermione.

Daphne stopped and looked at Hermione "He's so bloody noble" she said. "I say, no kissing before engagement" and he's like "sure".

Hermione laughed "Harry only breaks rules when he thinks it's the only way forward."

"So If I said no he'd sweep me off my feet?" asked Daphne inquiringly.

"If you want swept off your feet, tell Harry it's okay. He doesn't want to upset you" said Hermione, wincing as she pulled her sleeves down over gravel rash.

"He asked for plumber recommendations" said Daphne angrily.

"He trusts you and know you know the answers he's looking for" said Hermione evenly.

"How do you know!" asked Daphne waving both arms in the air, frustrated.

"I've known him for eight years" said Hermione. "For years I was his walking encyclopedia and unpaid research staff. Now he at least pays for the research. He's more stuck on you than he ever was on Ginny Weasley."

"Isn't this the point where you say He's too good for me?" asked Daphne.

Hermione sighed "I know two relevant things about Harry. He does what he wants to, and he is pants at dating. Seriously it's been disastrous so far." said Hermione.

"Myself included?" asked Daphne pointedly, crossing her arms.

"That remains to be seen" said Hermione. "But given the number of times he has proposed versus the number of times accepted, it seems possible. Given that you've had a fight about bigotry..."

Daphne blinked. "You can be less than tactful" she said.

"Doesn't the truth matter more than peoples feelings?" said Hermione.

Daphne snorted. "Your life isn't easy, is it?" she asked rhetorically.

Hermione pursed her lips "I'm not from a wealthy family with a manor and family magics, so yes."

Daphne laughed "Oh Merlin, You and Blaise Zabini would be hilarious over drinks. Well, except Blaise is totally biased against everyone who's not pureblooded."

Hermione stared at Daphne. "I don't know what's more disturbing, that you do actually have a sense of humour, or that you're mentally trying to pair me up with honestly totally not evil ex-housemates."

"Hermione, I think I see why Harry likes you" said Daphne, walking along "You're fun, like a bludger. And I'd try to pair you up with Theo Nott, he's brainy and quiet, and not evil like his dad"

Hermione choked and coughed.

"And you said I didn't have a sense of humour" said Daphne laughing.

**[AN misplaced scene fixes by lineheart. Thank you]**


	10. The Proposal

**Chapter 10: The Proposal**

****Alfredo's, a restaurant, Diagon Alley, dinner time****

Harry's wearing dressy black robes, Daphne's wearing a sleeveless green sheath dress and pearls.

Harry opened the door and Daphne walks in.

"Reservation for Potter" said Harry to the maître d'

"This way Sir" said maître d'

Helping Daphne to her seat, Harry sits in the opposite chair.

A waiter brings them menus.

They look at the menus, Harry's leg jiggling nervously.

The waiter returns to take orders after a few minutes.

"I'll have the lobster" said Daphne.

"The griffon filet for me" said Harry

...

Harry chewed. And chewed, And chewed. And finally choked some down. "This is awful" he said.

...

"So Daphne," said Harry , taking out the ring box again "Would you marry me?" he asked.

Daphne laughed.

"Harry, I will" she said "Honestly, your face when you ate the griffon….It was priceless." she giggled.

"I assumed anything sold at such an expensive restaurant would be edible!" said Harry smiling. "Honestly, Hagrids stew had griffon in it, now I remember finding a talon"

Daphne laughed.

"His rock cakes are worse" said Harry. "They're inedibly hard. I think I've chipped a tooth on them"

"Let me check that for you" said Daphne, grabbing Harry by his tie and pulling him into a kiss.

...

"No I didn't feel a chipped tooth" said Daphne later.

Harry sat, goggling, and flushed.

"What happened to your no snogging rule?" asked Harry.

"We're engaged. I have rights." said Daphne, quoting Astoria.

Harry blushed, thinking of what he saw Astoria get up to… not even in private.

Daphne sat back and held her hands together on top of the table. "You need to go see dear father and pay my bride price" she paused "And Don't even think about not paying. I would be forced to hex you till you can sing soprano" she said evenly.

Harry slid the ring box over to Daphne and she opened it. The ring sat, a silvery band with a diamond surrounded by sapphires.

She tipped the engagement ring and watched the light reflect from it. "It's very pretty" she said.

"It was my great-great-great grandmothers" said Harry.

Daphne's hands shook "This is an heirloom piece?" she asked, swallowing.

Harry smiled a small smile "It's the piece that reminded me most of you"

Daphne coughed a little "That's very… um… sweet" she said.

Harry looked nervous "If you don't like it, we could pick a different one"

Daphne put the ring down in the box "Harry, that this is a family piece. I'm doubly flattered. Is the band silver or platinum?"

Harry reached into a pocket and took out a small piece of parchment.

"Isoldore Potter nee Fleamont, One diamond, 3 carat, five sapphires, totalling two carats, on a goblin silver band" said Harry. He looked up at Daphne "There you go"

Daphne stared at the ring "It's goblin silver?"

"Apparently. Looks like Griffindors sword. That was, so yeah, probably" said Harry. "I won't show it to the goblins at Gringotts for obvious reasons."

Daphne gingerly put the ring on the ring finger of her left hand. There was a tiny spark of light and the band resized. "Harry, this is the most amazing ring… I … I never imagined a ring like this"

"You're worth it" said Harry, and then stalled… thinking.

Harry swallowed. "How much is your bride price?" he asked.

Daphne glared at Harry. "That is for dear father to determine." she said.

**-==0==-**

**Greengrass Manor, Receiving room.**

Harry Potter stepped out of the fireplace and fell onto his hands and knees. He stood up and brushed off his formal robes.

"Glinkit" called Harry.

The house elf called Glinkit popped into visibility "Miss Daphne's Potter Sir, Master is expecting you in the study" she said, waggling her ears.

Harry followed Glinkit to the study where Cyrus Greengrass sat behind his desk in formal robes.

"Lord Slytherin" said Cyrus, standing.

"Lord Greengrass" said Harry, nodding. Cyrus sat.

Harry sat on the stuffed armchair near the desk.

"So, the purpose of this meeting is to negotiate a bride price for my eldest Daughter Daphne Isobel" said Cyrus.

Harry nodded.

"You've given her an engagement ring?"

"An old family piece, my great-great-grandmother's" said Harry.

"Daphne mentioned that it's goblin silver" said Cyrus, lips twitching.

"Best not to make that public" said Harry.

"That's not that old a piece, a ring from your great-great-grandmother."

"Well, Isolde had it last, but it's been used more than once" said Harry tactfully.

Cyrus blinked "How old is it really?"

"Fifteenth century" said Harry.

"It predates the Statute?" said Cyrus, eyebrows raised.

"A bit" said Harry.

"Anything about it that I need to know?"

"Well, don't try to imperious her" said Harry drily.

Cyrus snorted "Does she know?"

"She was a bit worked up that it was family piece, then it being goblin silver… I thought it best to save that conversation for later" said Harry.

"She doesn't like surprises" said Cyrus.

"It's a good surprise" said Harry. "A tactical advantage". Cyrus nearly smiled.

"You know her dowry is three hundred thousand galleons?" asked Cyrus.

Harry swallowed "Which is entirely appropriate." he said nodding.

"Her sister married not long ago." said Cyrus. "That makes me unwilling to offer more dowry than bride price."

"I understand completely" said Harry. "Perhaps, given the circumstances I might offer more than the dowry" said Harry softly.

Cyrus frowned "Business has been very good this year" said Cyrus.

"For both of us" said Harry "But I haven't paid a daughter's dowry this year" he continued.

Harry looked at Cyrus. "I would like to make a statement" he said evenly.

Cyrus's lips lifted momentarily.

"I wonder, if I was to fill her a bathtub with jewels" said Harry, poker faced.

Cyrus's lips twitched again. "An expensive statement" he said.

"One I'm only ever making once" said Harry. "I value Daphne above all other women, so I think my offer stands at a bathtub full of, sapphires to match her eyes?"

Cyrus snorted. Harry stared at Cyrus blandly.

"She was complaining about you asking her for a plumber referral" said Cyrus.

"I want to send a message, as Lord Slytherin" said Harry.

"Perhaps emeralds instead then?" said Cyrus.

"Done" said Harry, standing and reaching over the desk. Cyrus shook his hand distractedly.

Cyrus spoke up "I would normally be congratulating you, but instead I want to thank you for waiting until after Astoria married. Otherwise her bride price would be excessively difficult to negotiate, without sisters getting fractious."

Harry replied drolly "Well, although putting Cousin Draco on the hook for a bathtub full of jewels would amuse me, I'm happy they're happy.". He smiled blandly at Cyrus.

"Astoria is never going to forget this" said Cyrus.

"I prefer Daphne above all others, and I want to show it" said Harry. "Draco will control Astoria's anger. Or stand in front of it. I don't care."

"You keep him on a short leash" said Cyrus idly.

"I'm not having a death eater running free" said Harry. "He's free-ish. And Astoria likes him."

"Thanks son" said Cyrus, shaking Harry's hand.

They smiled at one another at the double meanings.

"Is Ashton seeing anyone?" asked Harry.

"His girlfriend was at Astoria's wedding" said Cyrus, feeling slightly pained.

"I didn't notice" said Harry.

"It's Fiona MacMillan, She was at the Mabon ceremony. Please learn her name" said Cyrus "Family gatherings need a little… decorum and you knowing my Heir's intendeds name would help."

Harry nodded, "I'll have help" he said.

"We're writing this down now" said Cyrus and he took a half-filled-in parchment and filled in the bride price, smirking.

"Now this is a handy little charm" said Cyrus "Textua reparo" he intoned, waving his wand and the bride price contract neatened up to look like it was all written at one go.

Harry blinked "That is such a time-saver" he said, pulling out a notebook and noting the name of the spell.

"Now we both sign" said Cyrus.

Harry signed, then Cyrus signed.

"Now we put seals on it" said Cyrus, melting a little sealing wax and stamping it with his lords ring.

Harry took the parchment and wax and stamped on a seal.

"Which one did you use?"

"Slytherin, would you rather I used Potter?"

"Which name will she have to take?"

"I'm not decided. Probably Slytherin."

Cyrus smiled "Happy wife, Happy life" he said. Harry snorted.

"What's the third signature for?" asked Harry.

"Gringotts, to confirm payment has been made" said Cyrus.

Harry smiled. "Okay, lets get onto that"

Cyrus looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, if we do it today, it can be in the Prophet tomorrow morning" said Harry.

Cyrus smiled "But it's late afternoon" he said.

"Not a problem" said Harry. "Kreacher" he called. Nothing happened.

"You can't call your house-elf onto my manor" said Cyrus. "Otherwise elves would be very useful weapons."

"But I used Dobby to escape Malfoy manor with friends during the war" said Harry.

"Didn't Dobby used to be a Malfoy house-elf" said Cyrus.

"Whew, that was lucky" said Harry, swallowing and going very pale… he shook a little.

"Glinkit" called Cyrus. Glinkit appeared.

"Glinkit, take this to the Potter account manager at Gringotts" said Cyrus, handing the elf the contract.

"It's Bloodaxe" interjected Harry, recovering some colour.

"Right away Master" said Glinkit and disappeared with a pop.

"You said you got an elf to pop you with friends" asked Cyrus curiously.

"Yeah, four or five of us" said Harry.

"How did you feel afterwards?" asked Cyrus.

"Tired" said Harry. "We'd been in a fight, lots of us had been imprisoned, we rested."

"You know the elf used your magic to pop you" said Cyrus.

"Is that how it works?" asked Harry.

"Honestly!" Exclaimed Cyrus. "You bond to an elf, it takes magic from you to stay alive, and more to do work. Without magic around to live on, they die, and without a bonded wizard, they can't do much work."

"My Potter elves are pretty good, but they are very old" said Harry. "The Blacks elf- Kreacher is very old, when we first moved to Grimmauld place it was a wreck." said Harry.

"With no wizard to pull magic from, and old… it must have been living on magic in the building and nearly dead" said Cyrus.

"So Kreacher wasn't just maliciously making the place dirty" said Harry thoughtfully.

"Does it do that now?" asked Cyrus.

"No, apart for complaining a lot Kreacher cleans and cooks really well." Harry said. "He's weirdly obsessed with having more Blacks in the family"

"He gets his magic from Blacks" said Cyrus. "We're sort of like a fruit tree to house elves"

Harry shook his head. "House elves are weird" he said.

Glinkit reappeared with a pop, and took several deep breaths.

"Goblin Bloodaxe laughed" said Glinkit, levitating the contract over to Cyrus.

Cyrus looked at the contract and blanched. "This isn't signed by Bloodaxe" he said hollowly. "They wrote in the sum in galleons… five hundred thousand."

Harry took the contract "Oh Ragnok again. Really, he doesn't need to stick his nose into my business all the time" said Harry crossly.

"Ragnok regularly deals with you?" asked Cyrus awkwardly.

"Well, Lord Slytherin" said Harry, waving a hand dismissively.

Cyrus sighed.

Harry cast "xerographia" and made two copies. "One to send to the Prophet with your announcement" said Harry. "One to show my aunt Andromeda."

Cyrus laughed. "Andromeda Black" he said "Showing her a bride price like that… talk about becoming her mother."

Harry smirked "She complains about that sometimes… this should be good for a laugh" he finished.

Cyrus wrote out a short letter to the prophet. "I'll get Erzsebet to finish this off" said Cyrus, and handed the letter and copy of the contract to Glinkit. "Glinkit take these to Mistress". Glinkit nodded and popped off.

"Now an important point, the more house elves you have, the less spare power you'll have, and the longer it takes to recover" said Cyrus.

"Why are you telling me this now?" asked Harry.

"Because now, Harry, we're going to smoke cigars and drink firewhiskey and get rats-arsed." said Cyrus. "I only had two daughters, and you've just taken care of my eldest. And the look on her face tomorrow when she sees this in the paper..."

Harry held up a hand "Now wait a second Cyrus, Daphne doesn't like being surprised."

Cyrus waved his wand and the drinks cabinet opened and out flew a bottle and two glasses.

"This is not a surprise" said Cyrus, handing Harry a tumbler of firewhiskey "She know we would negotiate a bride price around the sum of her dowry."

Harry sipped and nodded. Cyrus waved his wand and two cigars flew out of the cabinet to Harry and Cyrus.

"The fact that her dowry has been the largest of any girl her age has given her a bit of a swelled head for years" said Cyrus, taking another gulp and burping flames, which he used to light his cigar.

"The part where you've paid the most extravagant bride price in recent history" Cyrus paused to puff some smoke. "That's priceless."

Harry and Cyrus sat down and puffed and drank for a few minutes.

The study door banged open and Erzsebet Greengrass strode in.

"Harry!" she said.

Harry looked at Erzsebet, looking slightly worried.

"That was extravagant" said Erzsebet, in an eastern European accent, then smiled.

"Daphne is worth it" said Harry, raising his glass.

Erzsebet walked over to Cyrus, took his glass and skulled it. She turned her head and emitted a long, flaming line. "Cyrus, we need to talk" she said, her accent strong again, grabbing his cigar and taking a big puff.

"Well Harry, It's been lovely, see you again some other time" said Cyrus hastily, holding Erzsebet's hand.

Harry stood up, nodded "Goodbye" he said and left the room, not wondering why.

As soon as the doors shut, they glowed green briefly.

"Silencing charms" said Harry shrugging, and left the Manor. 'I guess they're going to have a fight' he thought.

-==0==-

**An informal dining room.** **Hence, an expensive house.**

Cyrus Greengrass, Erzsebet Greengrass and Ashton Greengrass are eating a cooked breakfast.

Cyrus and Erzsebet are sitting next to each other and leaning together.

Cyrus is reading parchments, Ashton is reading the Daily Prophet. Erzsebet is picking at breakfast.

"Father, It says here that Daphne is now betrothed to Lord Slytherin" said Ashton.

"Yes" drawled Cyrus blandly.

"There's a typo in the article, it says Lord Slytherin's paid a half million in bride price for she-who-will-not-date" said Ashton.

"Not a mistake" said Erzsebet. "Give Daphne the paper when she comes in" she said, and blinked pointedly at Ashton.

"She doesn't know" said Ashton uneasily.

"She agreed to marry Harry over dinner two days ago" said Erzsebet. "Harry may have decided to send a message in the paper."

"The message being he's rich and my sister is the most valuable woman in England." said Ashton.

"It is handy that Fiona is Scottish" said Cyrus.

Ashton coughed and started to go red.

"Don't worry son, I'm flush with cash, or should I say, emeralds right now" said Cyrus. "Doesn't matter what Ludlaw wants for Fiona"

"Normal people don't have half million galleon bride prices" said Ashton, sipping water.

"Your sister is going to be Lady Slytherin" said Cyrus "And Potter."

"What about Black" asked Ashton.

"Harry has a dear little godson who's becoming Lord Black when he's of age" said Erzsebet "He's a Black by blood too".

"Normal people don't give out Lordships in the Sacred twenty-eight to godsons." said Ashton.

"Harry does things on a big scale" said Cyrus, lips twitching.

"And your sister refused to marry him if she had to provide more than two heirs." said Erzsebet.

"She refused Lord Slytherin" asked Ashton, drinking more from his goblet.

"It was a long messy process" said Erzsebet. "The fun starts soon" she said.

Daphne Greengrass appeared through the doorway of the dining room, wearing informal brown outdoor robes, boots and jodhpurs. She nodded to her family and sat down.

"Here sis, take a look in the paper" said Ashton, handing Daphne the paper.

Daphne took the paper and started to read. She stopped, her hands started to shake, the paper crackling.

"Mother, why has Lord Slytherin paid half a million Galleons as my bride price" asked Daphne loudly.

"Because that is the sum we agreed on" said Cyrus. "Or more accurately, your bathtub filled with emeralds."

Erzsebet smiled at Daphne. "So now, dear daughter you can do what you like to the poor boy."

"Mother!" said Daphne, scandalised.

"Your mother did say to Harry that she thought the sum was extravagant" said Cyrus, taking a bite of sausage.

"Harry just said 'Daphne is worth it'" said Erzsebet. Daphne blushed furiously.

"Then your mother decided that instead of Harry and I having cigars and firewhiskey, that she and I should have cigars and firewhiskey" said Cyrus, and kissed Erzsebet on the cheek. Erzsebet smirked at Daphne and spoke "And then we kicked Harry out of the office and locked the doors."

Daphne put her hands over her ears "Not listening" she said.

"Get over yourself" said Cyrus. "You're engaged to the highest-ranked lord in the country, for the largest bride price. Go see the poor boy and show some affection for once. It's perfectly proper."

"How does Lord Slytherin fit into the wizengamot?" asked Ashton. "There's not a Slytherin seat"

"Funny story that" said Cyrus. "He doesn't have a Wizengamot seat… the house was lordless before the Wizengamot was formed, and at the time of the founding of the council of wizards. He's been, er, grandfathered in."

"At exorbitant expense" said Daphne harshly. "Over three million galleons"

Ashton choked. "Over three million" he said.

"It caused some cashflow issues" said Cyrus.

"Bloody Hell!" said Ashton.

"Yes, you future brother-in-law has had bigger problems than most people" said Cyrus. "But for all that he's a remarkably reasonable chap."

"Who kills dark lords" said Daphne.

"Well, It's not like he was born doing that" said Cyrus, "I mean he didn't do it till he was one the first time!" Cyrus laughed.

"Father, that wasn't any kind of funny" said Ashton.

"That was a dad joke" said Cyrus. "Seriously though, he's the next Dumbledore, but with better dress sense."

"And not a hundred and twenty five" said Erzsebet. "And marrying your sister."

"Why are my children getting married in reverse order" said Cyrus rhetorically.

Ashton glared at Cyrus.

"Oh come on by, the house will be nearly empty once Daphne's gone, plenty of room for you and Fiona and your children" said Cyrus.

"I'm not leaving anytime soon" said Daphne, crossing her arms.

"You're not having him to stay" said Erzsebet.

"Mother!" said Daphne, scandalised "As If I would..."

Cyrus coughed "Your sister had the good grace to visit Malfoy Manor."

Daphne sighed, and sat, arms crossed.

"I'm not having a ludicrously powerful wizard getting amorous in my house" said Cyrus. "The repair bills will be astronomical."

"What your father is saying Daphne, dearest is that if you give Harry a really good snogging, he may accidentally destroy a room or two" said Erzsebet. "Just accidental magic."

Daphne went red. Ashton sniggered.

"And you don't think there's any risk of me breaking things from accidental magic" said Daphne shaking a little and sounding angry.

"Daphne darling, you're hardly as powerful as Harry" said Erzsebet. "You're a good witch, but you're not the next Dumbledore".

Daphne shook with anger. Her hair started to stand up on end and her eyes started to glow. She pulled her wand out and levitated everything in the room off the floor, tables, chairs, sideboards, everything.

"Okay Daphne, put everything down now" said Cyrus. "That boy's getting more than he bargained for" he muttered.

"New rule" said Erzsebet "Daphne, you may not snog Harry on the premises."

Daphne lifted her wand again.

"Young lady, you will put your wand down and hold in your magic. You will restrain yourself and Harry to snogging at properties He owns. Clearly you're more powerful than anyone even in your own family thought, and you and he can break Harry's windows." said Erzsebet.

Daphne's eyes stopped glowing and her hair sat back down. "I was keeping an advantage of surprise" said Daphne bitterly.

"Well I'm proud of you dear, but I like my chandeliers and windows so you can break Harry's." said Erzsebet. "Your grandmother was like this. You should do that enchanting mastery. Great grandmother always said that the older bits of the castle were good for young lovers, no glass to break."

Daphne put her hands in the air "Just stop! Next you'll be telling me about old relatives snogging."

Ashton spoke up "Like Mother and Father kicking Harry out of the office last night so they could celebrate with firewhiskey and cigars." Ashton waggled his eyebrows.

"Oh no. You didn't!" said Daphne, mortified.

"How do you think you three got here" said Erzsebet, patting Cyrus's hand.

"Perhaps you should call on Harry" said Cyrus blandly. "And Ashton, go see Fiona" he continued.

"Don't you have to get to the office?" said Ashton.

"I made two hundred thousand galleons last night" said Cyrus. "What's the rush."

Daphne stormed out.

"And I save the house!" said Cyrus sarcastically.

**-==0==-**

**Potter Manor, front Hall.**

The fireplace flares up green and Daphne Greengrass emerges in her Brown robes and Jodhpurs.

Daphne looks around at all the dust sheets.

"Harry" she calls.

After a pause, a small elderly house-elf in a red toga pops into view. "Who be's you" asked the house-elf.

"I am Daphne Greengrass, I am betrothed to Harry Potter. Where is he" she asked.

The house-elf frowned. "He's not here Miss" she paused "He's at Grimmauld place"

"Well tell him I want to see him!" said Daphne.

"Mandy can't go there Miss, It's a Black property and Mandy be a Potter house-elf." said the house-elf. "I can only go there If he calls me."

Daphne swore. "Bloody Potter!"

"I have to call a black elf" said the house-elf. "Kreacher" she called.

With a pop another house-elf, this one younger but still very old appeared.

"The master's Greengrass wants to see him" said the elf.

Kreacher turned and regarded Daphne.

"You're master's Greengrass?" asked the elf sourly.

"I am engaged to marry your master" said Daphne and held out her ring hand, showing the engagement ring. Kreacher brightened up at the sight of the ring.

"I'll get the master to give me the secret for you" said Kreacher and disappeared.

Daphne sighed and tapped her boot. And waited and waited.

Kreacher reappeared with a pop and took a few deep breaths.

"Mistress, you need to read this" said Kreacher and handed Daphne a slip of parchment.

_'The address of Harry Potters house is 12 Grimmauld Place'_

Daphne shrugged "Couldn't he have just flooed?" she asked.

Kreacher sighed "Magic secret, miss. Master can't say it"

Daphne went to the fireplace and looked for some floo powder.

"Elf, there is no floo powder" said Daphne crossly.

Kreacher looked at the fireplace blankly.

"Mandy" said Daphne. Mandy looked up at Daphne. "I need floo powder" said Daphne.

Mandy looked at the floor "We's don't have any" she said, tugging on her ears.

"Fine!" said Daphne stiffly and went to the front doors. She tugged and pulled but the door wouldn't open. "Elf, open the damn door" she said angrily.

Mandy waved her hand and the door groaned. With another wave the door opened, but Mandy was bent over, panting.

Daphne turned and regarded the small panting elf. "Mandy, how old are you?" asked Daphne, arms crossed.

"Mandy bes one hundred and forty one" said Mandy, between pants.

"Oh for Morgana's sake!" said Daphne. "Kreacher, when you're well enough go back to your master and tell him I'm coming" said Daphne, leaving the manor and pulling the door shut behind her with a thud. Daphne stopped still and looked out at the gardens, which were huge and looked somewhat maintained. "Wow" she said, taking in the gigantic gardens and mown lawns.

Daphne stepped out along the gravel path and walked. Eventually she got to the front gate, glowing with exertion. The front gate opened as soon as she touched it, with a soft groan.

Daphne pulled the gate shut behind her and apparated away.

-==0==-

**Greengrass Manor,** **outside near the rear doors of the Manor**

Daphne appeared with a pop and walked stiffly into the manor. "Glinkit" she called.

Glinkit the house elf appeared with a pop a moment later holding a duster. "Yes miss Daphne" said Glinkit. "Get me a small jar of floo powder" said Daphne.

Glinkit clicked her fingers and a jar appeared in Glinkit's hands "Here you go Miss" said Glinkit.

"Thank you Glinkit" said Daphne and put the jar in her robe pocket.

Daphne started walking and made her way to the receiving room of the Manor. Before she took a pinch of floo powder, she patted her pocket with the jar.

Daphne threw the floo powder into the fireplace and called out "12 Grimmauld Place" and stopping in, vanished in a flash of green fire.

**-==0==-**

**Grimmauld place, kitchen.**

Harry Potter, Lord Slytherin, dressed in his ceremonial breakfast robes i.e. a holed T-shirt that says I heart Bali and tatty striped pyjama pants, is eating scrambled eggs.

The kitchen door bangs open and Daphne Greengrass appears in riding clothes.

"Potter!" she said angrily.

Harry cringes.

"What are you wearing!" said Daphne.

"I just got up and I was having breakfast" said Harry defensively, though also eyeing some well filled jodhpurs.

"I went to Potter Manor to see you and got stuck. There's no floo powder and all your house elves are nearly dead from old age" said Daphne, crossing her arms.

Harry pulled his chair closer to the table, trying to conceal his tatty pyjama pants.

Harry swallowed and scratched the back of his head "I know they're old but I didn't know they were that old" he said. "I have been talking to your mother, some of her friends have some house-elves that I might be able to buy as new staff"

Daphne stared at Harry incredulously "You've been trying to get new elves?" she asked.

"Well, Kreacher is pretty old, and Mandy, Pandy and Randy are really too old to work I suppose" said Harry.

Daphne snorted "Randy" she said.

"My grandmother was American and she named them" said Harry, then smiled. "I'm not telling one of my oldest elves his name is funny." Harry smiled again. "Though it is pretty funny"

Daphne relaxed slightly. "Now I came to tell you how cross I was with you" said Daphne. "Your ridiculous bride price is, Well ridiculous. The Prophet used an entire page"

"I think you are worth your bathtub full of emeralds" said Harry. "Your father agreed, though I suggested sapphires to match your eyes, he thought that as Lord Slytherin, the message to everyone would be clearer if I used emeralds."

Daphne stared at Harry. "You tit." she said "My friends are never going to let me live this down"

Harry looked at her with his head a little sideways "You will be Lady Slytherin one day, and the fact that your bride price was your bathtub full of emeralds is part of your status."

Daphne interrupted "Wait a second. You said my bathtub"

"I think the elves used your actual tub, yes" said Harry blandly. "Not with you in it, obviously, the emeralds are rocks when it comes to that. I think rose petals are more appropriate for covering you with." said Harry, then blinked blandly.

Daphne blushed. "You need to take ..." The Kitchen door opened and Hermione Granger, wearing a pullover and grey trousers walked in.

Hermione spoke up "Oh I'm sorry Harry, I didn't realise you had a, um, guest" Hermione stared to back out of the Kitchen.

Daphne turned and stared at Hermione "What are you doing here Dagworth-Granger?" asked Daphne.

"I, um, work for Harry and I have a floor here" said Hermione.

Daphne turned back to Harry "And what do you call this" she hissed.

Harry grimaced "Daphne Greengrass, this is Hermione Dagwood-Granger, my best friend and Researcher." He smiled at Daphne hopefully.

"And Hermione, this is Daphne Greengrass, who I am now engaged to marry, or is that betrothed to?" said Harry.

Hermione brightened "So you finally got to yes" she said happily.

Daphne looked back and forth. "And your staff live here" said Daphne.

"Well, this was the first house I inherited, from my godfather Sirius, and I haven't got around to moving to somewhere else. Really it's big enough for me, and there are plenty of spare floors" Harry burbled.

Daphne glared at him "Go get dressed" she said.

"Yes dear" said Harry and he got up and walked out of the kitchen. Daphne turned her head to follow him and got a good view of Harry Potter in pyjama bottoms. She smiled slightly and briefly.

"Now you" said Daphne, turning to Hermione. "Where is the Drawing room?"

"Oh, follow me" said Hermione, leaving the room and going up the stairs to the hall. There was a glimpse of Harry heading up the main stairs into the house.

"I went to Potter Manor to find Harry" said Daphne.

"Oh" said Hermione.

"When I got there, it turned out that Harry's house-elves can't pop between houses easily, and there is no floo powder at Potter Manor. I had to walk all the way to the gates to apparate home before coming here." Daphne said bitterly.

"This house is still under a fidelius charm" said Hermione. "Harry would have had to send Kreacher with a parchment."

"Why didn't he come himself!" said Daphne sounding irritated, as the reached the sliding doors that open to the Drawing room. Through the glass panes the rooms could be dimply seen, like all of Grimmauld place, dark and shadowy.

"I think he was still mostly asleep" said Hermione. "He stayed up late last night after he came back from your house. I think he was studying for NEWTs" Hermione looked at Daphne, sighed and opened the Drawing room doors.

"Oh dear it's like a mausoleum" said Daphne, once the door was open. She entered cautiously.

"When people first stated using this place again, it was a lot worse." said Hermione "But it is still pretty awful."

Daphne sniffed "It smells of Doxies" she said, with a trace of disgust.

"This room was lousy with them" said Hermione standing in the middle of the room.

"Hermione, this house is unacceptable" said Daphne.

"It is a bit of a dump" said Hermione. "But it's clean now, Kreacher seems to clean when he's not complaining"

"That elf Kreacher is too old. He was tired out popping from house to house" said Daphne.

"Harry should set him free" said Hermione.

"Oh lord no" said Daphne "Harry's magic is keeping him alive. He needs younger elves to do the work, the ones he's had need to retire to 'light duties'" said Daphne making air quotes.

"What do you mean 'light duties'?" said Hermione.

"Dusting, checking the flower gardens, no popping around" said Daphne. "Without work the elf might sicken, but nothing that requires more than an unbonded elf could do, so Harry's magic can keep the elf alive and well till they die of old age"

"Harry's magic?" said Hermione.

"Well, the elves use the person they bonded to's magic. It's what they get out of it." said Daphne.

Hermione stopped talking and held her hand to her mouth. "beneficial parasite" she muttered.

Daphne took a look at the grey-black couch and spoke up "Hermione, close your eyes and cover your mouth and nose while I clean this room up a bit"

Hermione shot Daphne a look and then moved her wand a little and closed her eyes.

Daphne pulled her wand and cast a large, sweeping silent spell. There was suddenly a cloud of dust spiralled out of all the furnishings, which then formed a dense cloud at the end of Daphne's wand. "Evanesco" Daphne cast and the cloud was vanished.

"Safe now" said Daphne.

"I didn't pick you for cleaning charms" said Hermione, looking at the less grotty room.

"If I get the elves to clean up after me, father or mother will know" said Daphne. "Haven't you ever made a mess and not wanted your parents to know about it?" she asked.

Hermione nodded. "Good charm" she said.

"It's related to scourgify, but safe for older textiles" said Daphne. "But this colour scheme is just ugh." She pointed her wand at the couch and cast "colourvaria" and the couch went from grey-black to a cheerful blue. A few more colourvaria's and the curtains and chairs were blue, not black.

"Something lighter for the walls" said Daphne.

"Do you think you should..." asked Hermione "It's Harry's house"

"Honestly Hermione, the charm's easy to undo" said Daphne.

"Oh I suppose it will be your house one day anyway" said Hermione.

"I'm not living here" said Daphne, changing the wall panels with a flick from black to a honey-coloured wood.

"Potter Manor, I could see myself living there, Black Manor goes to his godson, obviously but this place, no I don't like it."

"The castles are probably too stony and windowless to live in" said Hermione. "You've really brightened this room up though" she mused.

"I came to talk to Harry" said Daphne "Where has he got to?"

The door banged open and Harry entered, his hair wet, wearing brown slacks and a buttoned white shirt. Hermione smirked briefly.

"Daphne!" said Harry, looking around the room "This is fantastic!" he said , and he walked to Daphne and took her wand hand. He raised it to his lips and kissed it "Magnificent" he said, looking over her hand at her face. Daphne stared at Harry. Hermione started to back out of the room.

Harry stepped closer to Daphne and wrapped his free arm around her waist. "I love what you've done, can you do the whole house, it's so dark and, well awful"

Daphne smiled. "No." she said, her face inches from Harry's. The door banged shut.

Harry started "But what you've done is great, this room is nice now" he said, confused.

"I don't like this house" said Daphne "It smells. I like Potter Manor."

"I'll move today" said Harry hurriedly.

"Not until you've got younger house elves" said Daphne. "Yours are too old to pop around, Kreacher got out of breath popping from here to there and Mandy was breathless just unsticking the front door.

"Oh, you went to Potter Manor" said Harry, biting his lower lip.

"I was looking for you" said Daphne.

"Are you really mad about the article in the paper" asked Harry, loosening his grip on Daphne's waist.

"Yes, but you did what I asked." said Daphne "Even if Mother has banned us from kissing at home."

"But Astoria was all over Draco at your house" said Harry.

"Mother" said Daphne softly "Is worried about Accidental magic" she said and kissed Harry.

Harry kept kissing Daphne till Daphne pulled her head back and took some deep breaths.

"Need air" she gasped. Harry had a silly smile on his face. "Nothing accidental about that magic" said Harry.

"Real magic" said Daphne impatiently.

Harry looked at Daphne and leaned in for a feather-light kiss, and hissed softly as he kissed.

Daphne moaned briefly then pulled her head back "What in Merlins name was that" she said shuddering.

"Magic" said Harry with a sly smile.

"Do not do that in public" said Daphne. "Let my hand go I want to put my wand away."

"One sympathises" muttered Harry, letting Daphne go, and she put her wand in her jacket wand pocket.

"As I was saying" said Daphne, crossing her arms and subtly lifting her bust "I'm very cross with you."

Harry stepped closer again and held Daphne gently "And I'm sorry, but I needed to do it."

"You should kiss me again" said Daphne, lifting her arms and holding Harry around his neck.

Harry leaned in and kissed Daphne again, softly hissing. Daphne shuddered. Harry kept kissing, sliding his hand up Daphne's back to cup the back of her head. Daphne pulled on Harry's neck. Harry slid his other arm around Daphne's jacket and held her.

After a while Daphne stopped for breath, lips redder than her usual pink. "What IS that you're doing" she said breathlessly.

"Family magic" said Harry "From mums family. Official Slytherin kisses for the next Lady Slytherin."

"You cad" Daphne said, her eyes dilated.

"I'm entitled" said Harry. Daphne giggled.

Daphne tilted her head back and Harry leaned in and kissed down Daphne's neck to her blouse, then stated hissing again. "Aaagh!" groaned Daphne "Warn a girl first!" she cried.

Harry stopped.

"I didn't say stop!" said Daphne huskily, holding Harry's neck with one hand and sliding her other hand down his back to hold his shoulders. Harry started kissing Daphne's neck again. Daphne moaned. "Don't you dare do this in front of anyone" groaned Daphne, blushing as Harry continued to kiss and hiss.

"Mister Potter are you trying to take advantage of me" groaned Daphne.

"Only a bit" said Harry, stopping kissing Daphne's neck and kissing her on the lips.

Daphne pulled her head back "I am getting married in white, Potter" she said.

"Does it suit your complexion?" asked Harry, kissing her gently.

Daphne detached Harry and slipped her jacket off and tossed it aside. "See, white suits me fine" she said, wearing the light white silk blouse and jodhpurs. Harry held Daphne again and kissed her while pulling their hips together.

"And the fact you're wearing one layer less" said Harry between kisses.

"Coincidence" said Daphne, grabbing Harry's messy hair in one hand and his backside in the other.

A minute or two later, Daphne pushed Harry away, and stood, dishevelled, flushed and pleased looking. "As you can see, we can snog quite safely with no accidental magic discharges" she said.

"Er, yes" said Harry glancing down at his trousers briefly.

"So mother's worry that we'd break all the glass or the chandeliers is just unwarranted" said Daphne, patting her hair back into place.

"Daphne, I think your mother is more worried that we might have accidental magic discharges when snogging" said Harry.

"But we were just snogging" said Daphne "And rather well I thought" she wiggled her eyebrows.

"I think she meant… Snogging" said Harry with emphasis. "As in, broom-closet" Harry blushed.

Daphne stated at Harry "In my mothers house… oh no.. just no."

"I think that's what your mother meant" said Harry gently. "But fortunately, this is my house" said Harry optimistically, and smiled.

"I am getting married in white!" said Daphne.

"No you're wearing emerald and silver" said Harry blandly. "I'll have to wear emerald and silver, so so will you."

Daphne stared at Harry "You're serious." she said.

"You'll be Lady Slytherin once the wedding is over. Emerald and silver, If I wasn't Lord Slytherin then black and silver for Lady Black."

"You've been talking to your family portraits" accused Daphne.

"Yes" said Harry. "I'm the first Lord Slytherin in almost a millennia, I have to do things just so."

"I'm not sleeping with you till we're married" said Daphne firmly.

"I'm sure" said Harry. "Though even the Black family magic sees you as mine now."

Daphne looked at him askance.

"You flooed here with just the address to get though the fidelius" said Harry. "The fireplace is password protected, except for family."

Daphne blinked. "How long have you known?"

"As soon as you said yes, the Black ring bit into me… then went warm. It judged you and found you acceptable" said Harry.

"What?" said Daphne.

"My family Black" Harry waved a hand about "Were a judgemental lot. There's a book in the library about the lords ring. Every single thing it does hurts. Every single damn function hurts."

"If the magic hadn't found me acceptable?" asked Daphne.

"I'd have writhed on the floor in pain till I took my offer back" said Harry.

Daphne looked at Harry oddly.

Harry paused "I have things my ancestors have left me as responsibilities. My ancestor Slytherin, Salazar, he wrote me a letter. He was a hard man. He's put some responsibilities on me, and my descendants that I can't shirk." Harry sighed. "The nice one is that I have to support Hogwarts; _education for all magical children"_ Harry paused "He said he'd be most displeased If I did not."

"What does that mean?" asked Daphne.

"Well he says be careful when there's a basilisk. So most displeased… I think the ring would kill me if I didn't support education for all magical children."

"Do you know for sure" asked Daphne "That seems pretty abstract for a cursed ring?"

"I was reading his books last night" said Harry. "I think he thought of something, he was brilliant, if a tad eccentric."

Daphne looked at him frostily.

"One thing, Daphne dear, you can't tell anyone about the hissing. He was very specific. Can't drag the family name through the mud by telling everyone about parseltounge love magic."

"There's more?" said Daphne.

"A whole chapter" said Harry. "But it's family magic."

Daphne cringed awkwardly "That's family magic" she asked.

"Yes" said Harry.

"Well, you are a great kisser, even without the hissing" said Daphne smiling. Harry blushed.

Daphne kissed Harry briefly "You're mine" she said.

"One last thing, Daphne, as the future Lady Slytherin, Salazar made one demand of me. If anyone makes a cursed thing, like Voldemort did to stay alive, I have to hunt them down" said Harry with a sigh.

"But nobody would do that" asked Daphne?

"If anyone does, Salazar was very… explicit." said Harry.

"So you're still in the killing dark lords business" said Daphne crossly.

"It's a Family business" said Harry. "Though If I'd had his books at the time, It would have been a lot easier."

"I don't think most families plan on being lordless for a thousand years" said Daphne.

"Well that reminds me, Next session of the Wizengamot I'm taking up my seat" said Harry.

"You've had seats for months!" said Daphne.

"Slytherin" said Harry.

"Doesn't house Slytherin pre-date the wizengamot?" said Daphne.

"Well, yes, but the ministry graciously let me join the club for the modest fee of three and a half million galleons" said Harry.

"Harry! You're planning something" said Daphne.

"I found a spell Salazar made for making a chair" said Harry. "He used it to put people in their place" said Harry.

"What sort of people?" asked Daphne

"Well, you know, Godric Griffindor, assorted Kings, that sort" said Harry drolly.

"You can't prank the Wizengamot" said Daphne exasperatedly.

"And I shan't." said Harry "I paid my admission, and I get more votes than anyone else, so they can just put up with a little of my family magic."

"Snakes?" asked Daphne.

"Silver throne made of snakes" said Harry. "I've got one in the basement where I practised it."

"You made a silver throne of Salazar Slytherin in the basement!" said Daphne.

"It only works on stone floors" said Harry, "Come on," and he left the Drawing room.

Harry led Daphne down the kitchen stairs, through the kitchen and through aside door into the dark basement of Grimmauld place. "I use this area for spell practice" said Harry, waving a hand and lighting the whole basement with clear white light. He led Daphne past several pillars to a cloth covered shape. Harry pulled the cloth of and revealed a silver throne, made of silver snakes the thickness of a finger that seemed to flow up from cracks in the floor paving. The back of the throne had no padding, but a pair of snakes facing sideways at the top, like the logo of Slytherin house at Hogwarts, but doubled and mirrored.

Daphne looked at it "It's not a giant snake head throne" she said "It's actually quite pretty". "Can I sit on it?"

"Um, not yet" said Harry. "Not without the Lady's ring" he continued "But you can if I do this" and Harry sat on the throne and held out his arms.

"Is it cold" asked Daphne. "No, and it's got cushioning charms too" said Harry. "You can sit on my lap"

Daphne sat down primly on Harry's lap and stroked the arm of the chair "It feels warm" she said.

"So do you" said Harry. "You'll be able to pull up your own throne as Lady Slytherin"

"Me, make thrones?" said Daphne.

"The Lady's throne is a bit more delicate" said Harry. "And sizes to fit" he muttered.

"Are they permanent" asked Daphne.

"Not totally sure" said Harry. "This one is a week old, so I think so"

"I don't think I'd ever want a throne" said Daphne. "I'm not a princess or a queen"

"Well, you are to me" said Harry, wrapping an arm around Daphne's waist. "If you were ever being disrespected at an event you could pull one up."

"I would like to study the spell though… It's an interesting conjuration" said Daphne.

"Well that's the thing," said Harry "I think it's an enchantment, and you did want to do a mastery in enchanting..."

Daphne wriggled around on Harry's lap "You're giving me this enchantment for my mastery."

"I have Salazar's books…I don't know that he ever told anyone all he'd discovered. I think you could translate them and explain them to a modern reader."

"That could take years" said Daphne.

"And you wanted to do a mastery in enchanting anyway" said Harry, kissing her.

Daphne grabbed Harry by his shoulders and gave him a big kiss. "You spoil me" she said.

"You're worth it" said Harry, fixating on Daphne's chest. "Gosh it is cold down here" he said.

"MY eyes are up here" said Daphne, tipping Harry's chin up with her index finger.

"Lets get out of the basement" said Harry.

-==0==-

**Greengrass Manor, an outside table. Daphne Greengrass and a Tracey Davis are sitting at the table, Daphne wears jacket, blouse and jodhpurs, Tracey is in a sun-dress.**

"Harry paid your bride price" said Tracey "Was it really half a million galleons?"

Daphne sighed melodramatically. "No, it was my bathtub full of emeralds, which in galleons is about half a million"

Tracey looked at Daphne. "You're not joking are you"

"Harry wanted to make a statement about Lady Slytherin" said Daphne looking into the distance.

"And the statement is that he's rich, and you're the most expensive bride in the country" said Tracey

"Actually the statement is, he's the most powerful man in the country; he has five votes and can afford a bride price measured in bathtubs of emeralds." said Daphne.

"How does that make you feel" asked Tracey?

"It's odd." said Daphne. "He loves me, and sometimes when he's not being an ass I want to lock him in a room and keep him all for myself forever."

"So you'd say you feel somewhat possessive" said Tracey drily.

"He's mine" said Daphne. "We had a talk about getting married." Daphne stopped. "He said, You're wearing emerald and silver because I have to, and after we wed, you're Lady Slytherin so you have to" she paused "I'd already said I was going to wear white."

"Honestly Daphne, Green and silver instead of white… it suits you better. White makes you look pale."

"So I told him, I look fine in white!" said Daphne "And I took off my jacket and showed him." Daphne slipped her jacket off and stood "see!"

"You started talking clothes off at his place… tell me more" said Tracey. Daphne sat down.

"He's a very good kisser. Sometimes he… I can't say" Daphne blushed.

"better than toe-curling huh?" asked Tracey eagerly.

"Oh yeah" said Daphne, tipping her head back. "Oh yeah" she sighed.

Tracey spoke up "Are you sure he's not potioning you?"

"He's good with his mouth okay" said Daphne "Very good."

"Okay, Daph, Officially jealous as hell" said Tracey. "Wait are those hickeys on your neck?"

Tracey leaned over "He's given you a bunch of hickeys" Tracey gulped "Officially impressed, he must have been snogging you rotten."

"Just snogging, not, you know" said Daphne, enjoying the sun. "The sun is nice"

"Daphne, how good a snog are we talking" asked Tracey

Daphne blushed "Well, his kisses curl my toes"

Tracey muttered "Half your luck."

Daphne continued "But his snogging.. " Daphne flushed and waved a hand.

Tracey stared at Daphne "Daphne you snogged that bloke at the ball and you never said this about him"

Daphne giggled "Harry's ruined me for all other men" Daphne stopped with her hand in front of her mouth "I didn't mean, you know Ruined, it's just… when he snogs me… I can't talk about it."

Tracey goggled "Daphne, you're my best friend, You have to tell me how old green-eyes snogs so bloody well, He's not, you know rubbing you off is he" said Tracey blushing.

"Harry has kept his hands off my private places" said Daphne, then she sighed "I really can't tell you Tracey, its… family magic"

"Holy Hecate! He's got family magic for snogging!" said Tracey "I am officially calling in the favour you owe me for fifth year."

Daphne sat up and frowned at Tracey "I can't talk about the family magic… but It makes me feel all.. well lets say he didn't have to touch me anywhere indecent. I had to stop him before I embarrassed myself."

"Oh just kill me!" said Tracey "So he's rich, good-looking, politically powerful, Lord of the coolest house there is, magically unstoppable and can get you off just by snogging. Daphne It's officially not fair." Tracey grumbled "I love you like a sister, but this is just… gaaaagh!" she spat.

Daphne lay back into the sun "Mmm the sun is nice" she said.

"Daphne, I know you've always said no, but have you considered sunbathing" said Tracey. "The muggles have invented special clothes to let you get more sun."

"Hmmm, you know what, okay!" said Daphne.

"I've got spare" said Tracey. "I'll pop home and get you a pair"

"Sure" said Daphne, leaning back in the sun.

Tracey muttered "She's in a good mood, Potter's a miracle worker."

...

Ten minutes later.

Tracey hurried back along the gravel to the outdoor table carrying a tote bag.

"Daphne" she called.

Daphne started "Must have been daydreaming!" she apologised, blushing.

Tracey's face briefly contorted into a grimace.

"So we need to get somewhere sunny and private" said Tracey.

Daphne sat back up "The maze" she said.

Tracey and Daphne walked over the path to the garden maze and quickly negotiated it's hedges to the lawn in the middle.

Tracey pulled large towels out of her tote and laid them out "So we'll lie on these and get lovely and warm from the sun"

Daphne shrugged. "Big towels don't seem much of an invention."

Tracey undid the back of her sundress and pulled it off revealing a yellow bikini. "This is called a bikini"

Daphne looked away "You're standing there in your underwear"

"It's not underwear, it's swimwear, and it's ideal for sun-bathing" said Tracey.

Daphne turned back and inspected Tracey's outfit "Okay, but it looks like skimpy underthings to me"

"Well here's a pair for you" said Tracey and pulled a blue bikini out of the tote.

"I'm putting up a repelling charm" said Daphne, waving her wand and chanting. "And a privacy charm" she continued casting.

Tracey nodded "Now get changed" she said.

"Turn your back" said Daphne.

"Daphne we were in dorms for six years" said Tracey. "And by the end you're still getting changed in the bathroom."

"I'm a private person" said Daphne huffily.

Tracey turned her back and Daphne changed out of her riding clothes into the blue bikini.

There was a pause, a muttered curse and a bit of rustling.

Tracey asked "Daphne what was that".

Daphne replied "Hair loss curse if you must ask"

"Sorry" said Tracey apologetically.

"I'm done" said Daphne "But it seems to be a different size to yours" said Daphne sounding embarrassed.

Tracey turned around "Don't be silly…." she stopped. Daphne's pale skin was covered by Tracey's bikini top, and then a tiny bit more bulged. The bikini bottoms were covering everything, but her behind was a very toned one. Daphne seemed, well, like she worked out.

Tracey bit her lip "Daphne, the bikinis are both the same size, there's just, er more of you" she said.

"Are you saying I'm fat" said Daphne. Tracey looked at Daphne's tiny waist and flat belly. "No" she croaked. "It's odd, because last year you were less, toned"

"I've been exercising" said Daphne flatly.

"Daphne, honey, you look fine. " said Tracey. "Like a swimsuit model all of a sudden; you have abs for Circe's sake." Tracey muttered.

"So you think I look pretty in this?" said Daphne.

Tracey grimaced "Daphne, you look Hot. Pale, but Hot"

"I do feel a bit warmer" said Daphne. "The sun is nice."

"Daphne, what exercise do you do?" asked Tracey

"Oh the usual, an hour of duelling, an hour or two of riding, then in the afternoon I usually like to swim laps for a half hour." said Daphne.

"Daphne, did you usually exercise two hours a day at school?" asked Tracey "I thought you spent a lot of time in the library?"

"Well that and exercise" said Daphne. "helps with concentration."

"I didn't know you spent that much time exercising" said Tracey.

"I used to jog, but I bobble too much these days" said Daphne, cupping her boobs. Tracey winced.

Tracey shook her head. "Imagine how Harry would react to you in this outfit" said Tracey.

Daphne blushed "I'm practically naked" she cried.

"That's kind-of the point" said Tracey sourly.

Daphne and Tracey lay down on the towels and enjoyed the sun.

"You know, all the stairs at school really helped tone our back ends" said Tracey.

Daphne sighed "I suppose" she said.

Tracey grumbled.

...

"Tracey, since I got engaged" said Daphne.

"What Daphne, have you been snogging Potter rotten?" asked Tracey.

"Tracey, I have been working through the matrimonial exercises book from mother recently" said Daphne.

Tracey choked. "You have books for that!"

"Astoria asked me things, I didn't know anything. I made her ask mother. Mother gave her the book. Astoria told me things about the book. I didn't want to know. Now I'm engaged, I had to know, so I read the book in our library, and I'm doing the exercises" said Daphne.

"Daphne you have to show me the book. Enquiring minds have to know" said Tracey.

"The book is weird" said Daphne.

"Well, some things are weird" said Tracey. "Your Mother gave you the book" she asked.

"I got one out of the family library" said Daphne. "I don't know if it's the same one Astoria got."

"Show me later" said Tracey "Now we bak.e"

…

"Daphne" said Tracey.

"Yes Tracey" said Daphne lazily.

"We should roll over now, so we get sun on both our fronts and backs" said Tracey. "We'll get nicer tans that way"

"Tans" asked Daphne

"You know, your skin goes a bit browner from being in the sun" said Tracey.

"Not mine" said Daphne. "I go pink"

"Err, Daphne, maybe you should put your clothes back on" said Tracey "I do not want you getting sunburnt"

"Eh, sure" said Daphne and got changed while Tracey toasted her back.

After a while Daphne spoke "Can I keep that bikini thing".

"Daphne, why don't we go shopping and get you a bikini and some sports bras" said Tracey

"What are sports bras" asked Daphne

"They'll let you exercise hard without bobbling." said Tracey.

"That sounds like a fantastic thing for galloping horses, I hate bindings" said Daphne. Tracey winced. "You use bindings?" asked Tracey.

"For duelling and riding, yes" said Daphne "They're pretty uncomfortable to wear." Tracey shuddered.

Tracey got up and put her sundress back on "See now I'm dressed again"

Daphne frowned "That makes the bikini underthings" she said.

"It's both" said Tracey. "Have you got any modern muggle underwear?"

"I haven't got any muggle underwear." said Daphne "Why would I want muggle underthings?"

"Oh girlfriend, We need to go on a shopping trip." said Tracey.

**-==0==-**

**Harrods, London, street entrance,**

**Daphne is carrying a huge bundle of bags. Tracey has a bag or two. They've just exited.**

"Tracey, the prices on these must be wrong. They were too cheap" said Daphne.

"Daphne, they make these by the thousands, they are cheap" said Tracey.

"Look it only cost one thousand of those pound things, that's only a two hundred galleons. One decent robe from Twillfitt is one thousand. It's so cheap" said Daphne.

"Daphne you do know most people only make under a thousand galleons a year" asked Tracey as they found a convenient alley. After a moments work with shrinking charms they only had a handbag each.

"But how could you afford good clothes?" asked Daphne

"Well they can't" said Tracey

"Oh, they go to Malkins" said Daphne, nodding.

"Or buy second-hand" said Tracey.

"Ew." said Daphne. "I still say we could have bought shoes, they were throwing them away at those prices."

Tracey regarded Daphne "Daphne, maybe your shoe buying needs to wait till you're moved out to your own mansion, where would you put them otherwise?"

"Sorry Tracey, my enthusiasm got away with me" said Daphne. "Hold my arm."

They apparated with a pop

They reappeared at Greengrass Manor and made their way to Daphne's room.

"I still think that the lacy bikinis are swimwear" said Daphne.

"Those are bras" said Tracey. "They'd go transparent if they got wet"

"That would be embarrassing" said Daphne thoughtfully.

"Not as embarrassing as wearing a bikini next to you is now" muttered Tracey.

Daphne started unpacking her purchases.

"Five sports bras, one bikini" said Daphne. "Five gym pants"

"knickers" said Tracey.

"Whatever" said Daphne. "That's one bag"

"Five black bras, five white bras, matching knickers" said Daphne. "That's another bag"

"And those cute dresses, that's four bags; you bought , what, six?" said Tracey

"I still don't see the point of this push-up bra" said Daphne, holding a bra. "I can just breath in and arch my back"

Tracey blinked.

"Harry kept staring at my bottom while we were dancing, so I just did this" Daphne breathed in and arched her back "And he stopped looking at my bottom.

"Well, you can move around freely and don't need to hold your breath in" said Tracey, trying not to stare.

"I suppose" said Daphne,relaxing.

"One weapon of mass stunning" muttered Tracey.

"These corset things are a bit like normal underthings, but lacy." said Daphne, holding a lacy white corset

"Save them for under your wedding dress and under ball dresses." said Tracey.

"I suppose I can have bare shoulders with that" said Daphne. "The socks are awfully long"

"Stockings" said Tracey

"Handy the way the corset holds them up" said Daphne "But a cooling charm would work just as well"

"The effect is more that you know you're not wearing much under your dress" said Tracey.

"Hmm, seems rather risque" said Daphne.

"Not for a young married woman" said Tracey.

"I suppose" said Daphne "I expect Astoria is all over this kind of thing"

"Honestly I don't want to know" said Tracey

"This bra seems a bit, I still say half of it's missing" said Daphne.

"It's so you can show some decolletage" said Tracey.

"Harry does seem fascinated by them" said Daphne. Tracey snorted.

"I still don't see the point of these tiny pants" said Daphne "They're smaller than a bikini!"

"That is the point" said Tracey "So you can put on a g-string, a bra and a dress and go out to dinner with Harry and know you're practically naked. Also you can wear tight trousers and your pants won't show "

"Hmmm. Seems, a bit, er, naughty" said Daphne.

"Yes! That. is. The. point." said Tracey firmly.

"Hmm" thought Daphne. "But I'd be all flustered, It's be like when he gives me hickeys"

"Daphne, this is assertiveness calling, this is you being a powerful witch." said Tracey.

Daphne frowned "I don't get it"

Tracey sighed "You dress this way, it'd be like a mild confundus on Harry all the time"

Daphne frowned "Why would I want to confound Harry"

"To get your own way?" suggested Tracey. "To tease Harry"

Daphne put a finger to her lips in thought "I could win that argument about wedding dress colour" she said.

"Maybe you should get into something like the g-string and bra and wear it under your regular clothes for a while. Acclimatise" said Tracey. "Then you'd get it" she muttered.

"Good idea" said Daphne and started stripping.

"I thought you were shy" said Tracey.

"You've seen my in a bikini, there's not a lot more to see really" said Daphne.

Tracey turned her back.

"Thanks Trace" said Daphne. There were rustling sounds for a while, then Daphne said "okay"

Tracey turned around and Daphne was dressed exactly as she had been, in a silk blouse and brown skirt. There was the vaguest shadow that Daphne might be wearing something lacy under her blouse.

Daphne walked over to the next bag and stopped "Gosh that feels… odd" she said, touching her buttock. "Very odd feeling that". Tracey eyed Daphne's rear as it moved. "Daphne, I think the effect of those pants is going to be pretty noticeable on Harry."

"You think so?" said Daphne "Is he just going to stare at my bottom all day" she sighed.

"Well, try the pushup bra" said Tracey hopefully.

Daphne nodded "That should work, if it's like breathing in, like you said". Daphne pulled off her blouse and took off the bra and put the pushup bra on, and reapplied the shirt. Tracey blinked.

Daphne walked around and Tracey could see the effect of the bra. "There's no way he's going to be trying to stare at your bottom" said Tracey, smiling softly.

Daphne looked in the mirror "I look like Susan Bones in this bra" she said.

Tracey smirked. "You're just using what you've got" she said.

"Well I think I should go test this on Harry" said Daphne "It's like trying a new potion."

"This has been operation get Daphne sexy underwear, mission accomplished" muttered Tracey just before she flooed home.

-==0==-

**Grimmauld place, receiving room**

The fireplace flares up green and Daphne Greengrass emerges in blouse and skirt. The blouse is tented by the pushup bra.

Daphne calls out "Kreacher" and Kreacher appears.

"Mistress," Kreacher bowed.

"Where is Harry" asked Daphne.

"Master is in the library" said Kreacher.

Daphne followed the house-elf to the open double doors on the second floor.

Inside was a library. Daphne entered, turning to regard Harry who was sitting reading a pile of tomes.

Harry looked up "Hiiiii " choked Harry, going beet red.

Daphne smiled and walked over to the desk. "Mother hasn't heard from you about new elves" said Daphne, propping one hip on the desk.

Harry scratched the back of his head "Well I should get right onto that, then move house"

Daphne nodded "Yes, you should" she said, and leaned forward into his face. "And then I can visit a pretty house that I want to live in, not this dump" she said.

Harry nodded earnestly.

**-==0==-**

**Diagon Alley, outside Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes.**

George and Ron are returning to the store.

They are passed by Harry Potter in casual clothes, out walking with Daphne Greengrass. Daphne's taken the push-up bra to heart. Harry seems partly dazed.

"Hi Harry" said George.

"Mwaaahh" drooled Ron.

"George, Ron" said Harry, nodding and continuing.

Ron and George followed the movement of Greengrass Ltd's greatest ass along the alley.

"Crikey" said George.

-==0==-

**Weasleys wizarding wheezes back room**

"Bloody hell" said Ron. "What did Greengrass do, it's like she's a Veela!" Ron's hands described a pair of bulges that might be describing a distorted hourglass.

George lowered his drink "I think Harrikins is a very lucky man"

"Apart from her rotten personality" said Ron.

"She certainly has, er, lets face it, great boobs and a great behind." said George.

"You said it" said Ron. "She's hot, no wonder she's got a rotten personality."

**-==0==-**

**Harry Potter is in bed with Daphne.**

Daphne sighed. "Well, grab my bottom" she said. After a few minutes of kissing, stroking and moaning she stopped "Whoa, stop now" she said, flushed.

"Right you are" said Harry, holding her hand "What are we doing this morning?"

"Well, you're waking up, because you've been asleep" said Daphne.

"Oh what?" said Harry and woke up, alone in bed.

He sighed and grabbed his holly wand and cast a quick "evaesco" under the bed-covers.

"Better that not dreaming it" he said to himself as he got out of bed.

-==0==-

**Grimmauld Place, Sitting room, evening**

Harry is sitting on a couch, holding a mug of Butterbeer.

Neville Longbotton, a tall somewhat bulky fair haired man, is sitting on a chair, holding a bottle.

Ron Weasley, a tall Red-haired man is sitting on a couch , drinking from a brown bottle.

There are a number of bottles, mostly around Ron.

"Harry, Mate, tell us about Daphne Greengrass the snake" asked Ron, sounding a little drunk.

"Oh come on Ron, Daphne Greengrass isn't so bad" said Neville.

"You've probably known her all your life , Neville, going to nobby parties" said Ron.

"Well, yeah, but so did Pansy and Draco" said Neville. "The big parties of the year have all the big families invited" said Neville, taking a sip "It's just how it is"

Harry speaks "I like her, she's nice. It's strange how she turned out to be nice even though she was in Slytherin house, like… that Slytherins aren't all bad?"

Ron snorts "Oh come on mate, I saw her in the Alley the other day with you. She was looking hot. Which is strange because at school she was chunky." said Ron "Though, Lavender Brown was better looking; Greengrass's chin is too big. She always looks like she's about to sneer. Maybe she's wearing a really tight corset or something?"

Harry shook his head "Nope… I've danced with her a bit, and she's not wearing something tight underneath her robes. And she isn't clingy, like poor Lavender, and she's clever."

"There was nothing wrong with Lavender" said Ron, smiling nostalgically.

"If you liked brainy girls, what about Padma Patil , or Hermione" said Neville pointedly.

Harry stared at Neville "Mate, you're my best man with a sword, but I'm not dating Hermione. Just No. And the Patil sisters won't touch me after the Fall ball. All the Hufflepuffs sided against me in the tournament, called me a cheat"

Neville sighed "I'd forgotten you made a pigs ear of the ball" said Neville.

"You took my little sister" said Ron, waving his bottle at Neville.

"She wanted to go dancing" said Neville. "You do remember that I'm engaged to Hannah Abbot these days?"

"Greengrass is looking like Sue Bones these days " said Ron "Busty Bones " he speculated.

Harry looked at the walls. Such interesting walls. Didn't look like someone breasts, for example.

"Greengrass is not a smart as Hermione, or as pretty as Lavender. She's not as rich as Parkinson." said Ron.

Harry spat liquid on the carpet "Shit!" he swore. "Don't try to make me imagine dating that bitch" said Harry.

"Pansy's had a nose job" said Neville. "Doesn't look like a human-pug crossbreed anymore."

"Parkinson has a rotten personality" said Harry emphatically.

"Mate" said Ron "Greengrass has a rotten personality. She's stuck-up, frigid, and unfeeling" Ron took another swig. "She'd have married you by now otherwise! Thought she is hot."

Neville spoke up "Maybe she's nervous about Harry" he said. "Or Maybe she's shy in groups but lovely on her own" said Neville, drifting into reverie.

Ron spoke up excitedly "Maybe she only pretends to be icy, and has a hot, passionate side that jumps on Harry when they're alone, Cor! Cold on the outside, hot on the inside, and stacked."

Ron's hands described a hourglass like vase.

Harry spoke sadly "She's not like that. She's reserved, yes, but she doesn't have some sort of split personality thing going on" Harry paused "I like how she is."

"She's judgemental" said Ron.

"Ron, a lot of my friends are judgemental, and I might be a bit that way too"

"Harry, you're the most open minded person I know" said Ron.

"Ron, you still live at home with your mum. You work for your brother" said Harry.

Neville snorted. "Oh, he's on a roll now"

"Oh and Ron, considering you managed to drive off your very affectionate, good looking girlfriend by being an ass, maybe I won't take relationship advice from you" said Harry.

"Oy Harry!" retorted Ron "It's her fault always having to be right!"

Harry looked at Neville and blinked slowly. Neville nodded.

"Alright Ron. Time for you to go home" said Harry, and with some help from Neville, manhandled a fairly drunken Ron out thorough a green fireplace to "The Burrow."

Harry turned to Neville "I've had better afternoons with Draco Malfoy."

"I saw him the other day at the Ministry. Married life agrees with him. He was whistling" said Neville, shaking his head.

"I didn't know he was musical" said Harry.

"Love doth make minstrels of us all" said Neville.

"Well, Astoria Malfoy nee Greengrass definitely likes old ferret boy.. The number of times I've seen her jumping on him… I need obliviation" Harry shuddered.

"Huh" said Neville, walking back to the drinks. "Do tell..."

"I was visiting all my properties in England, took a week, and I had Ron, Hermione, Daphne Greengrass, her sister, Malfoy and Tracey Davis, she's a friend of Daphne's with me. It was fun, but Astoria kept snogging Draco. He was enjoying it… but was getting worn out."

"And her blond sister is not like that" said Neville.

"Good grief no." said Harry. "She did kiss me after I gave her an engagement ring."

"So is she a good kisser?" asked Neville.

"How… well … yeah.. I was telling her about the time I thought I'd chipped a tooth eating Hagrids' rock cakes and she kissed me." said Harry, smiling

"And so?" said Neville.

"So she checked for chipped teeth" said Harry, smiling more.

"OH!" said Neville. "Much as I hate to say this, it backs up Ron's theory."

Harry laughed "No she always said 'no kissing without engagement'" I think it's how she was brought up."

Neville laughed. "Oh Harry I would never have guessed." he said sarcastically.

Neville paused and made a face "I was just raised in the exact same social circles, and saw everyone with important parents at every important social event. Well except for the really dark families. Although I admit that got weirder and weirder as the second war started."

Harry looked at Neville "Nev, I wish I'd thought to talk to you about everything earlier. You could have given me some advice."

Neville laughed again "Mate, I'm engaged to Hannah, who I met at school. Hogwarts is like, a social event where the normal social rules are relaxed, well unless you're Draco Malfoy."

"He's mostly got over himself" said Harry.

"That's because he owes you" said Neville pointedly. Harry looked guilty.

"So all the pure-blood girls are, um, focussed on the rules?" asked Harry, changing the subject back.

"Not all of them" said Neville "Depends if their family needs to make alliances, how strict their mum is. Gran is very strict" said Neville. "If they are free agents after Hogwarts, well they may do what they want, but if their reputation matters, they will be, um, no kissing before engagement"

Neville frowned "That doesn't actually mean NO kissing before engagement" he explained.

"Huh?" said Harry.

"It means, well, if the relationship could matter, no getting found in a broom-cupboard"

"But isn't Hogwarts a rules-free time" asked Harry.

"No not really." said Neville. "If a girl gets a reputation at Hogwarts, she's disadvantaged afterwards when she tries to pick up a better match."

"But guys can be man-whores like my godfather?" said Harry sharply.

"No, Sirius Black was notoriously not socially acceptable after Hogwarts." said Neville.

"If he'd been pardoned, he still would have had trouble, though at his age, his real dating pool would have been small, just foreign witches, and widows, oh, and divorced ones." explained Neville "Gran used him as an example of what not to do."

"So he missed his opportunity" said Harry.

"He ruined his chances at Hogwarts." said Neville. "Although, a freed Sirius, with being Lord Black and thus rich, he might have had a chance. My uncle said once that Marlene McKinnon still liked him, but she and her whole family died in the first war."

"This is complicated" said Harry.

"And that's why most of us purebloods with Wizengamot seats kept to our books" said Neville "Like your Daphne."

"So you either get together at Hogwarts, and hope to keep together afterwards, or wait till after and then have to negotiate the five rules for which fork to use, and dance at Balls?" said Harry.

Neville laughed again "By George, he's got it!" he said.

"Are you coming on all stuffed-shirt pureblood" asked Harry.

"Well, you can't do it" said Neville and grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Go home Longbottom" said Harry.

"Yes Slytherin" said Neville with a bow.

"Oy! stop taking the piss!" said Harry.

"Technically you outrank me, so, lets see, you are the one who sits down first, who talks first, and who says when the event is over" said Neville, smiling.

"Didn't you have trouble remembering things at school" asked Harry curiously.

"Yes, school stuff. My head was already stuffed full of which fork to use, and order of precedence rules" said Neville. "Gran was, insistent."

"Nev, would you be my Best man ?" asked Harry.

"Do I have to kill another snake?" asked Neville. "I thought you were just marrying one" he joked.

"Go home Longbottom!" said Harry sighing.

"What are you going to do?" asked Neville seriously.

"Go ask Daphne's mother about the house-elves she's got a line on" said Harry. "Mine are all too old to work."

"Why not go to the Department of regulation of magical creatures , House elf relocation office" said Neville. "It's the official way to do it."

"Neville" said Harry solemnly "Sometimes I just need to say you're the best friend I could have."

"Why" asked Neville.

"Because talking to my future mother-in-law is rather awkward, and Daphne came over and said that I need to move house if I want her to visit" said Harry. "And I Really want her to visit."

Neville inclined his head.

"She was wearing… it was… she's looks like Susan Bones, but more, Daphne" said Harry.

"So you're moving out of this dump" said Neville.

"Hell, I'd sell it if I could get a decent price for it" said Harry.

"Well, do you know anyone who'd like a townhouse" asked Neville, leaning against the doorway.

"Hermione was saying she'd like a place of her own, well a Library of her own. I've promised to buy back the LeStrange library and give it to her." said Harry.

"Huh?" said Neville.

"She really wants some grimoires" said Harry.

"You can't give her the Black ones in this library" said Neville quickly.

"Nev, Even I know that" said Harry. "But I could take the bits I can't leave to Black Manor; Teddy Lupin, my godson inherits that when He's lord Black."

"So Lord Potter is going to live at Potter Manor, and also be Lord Slytherin?" asked Neville.

"I suppose so" said Harry "Slytherin castle is a stony box. Kind-of like a mini Hogwarts on the inside."

"We loved Hogwarts" said Neville.

"It's not very impressive, it's smaller than one wing of either manor." said Harry. "And has no ballrooms or meeting rooms."

"So it's a private residence. No harm in that" said Neville.

"But people expect Lord Slytherin to have a huge castle" said Harry.

"Yeah, covered in snakes" said Neville, laughing.

"Seriously Nev, whichever kid of mine is Lord Slytherin, they'll need a room for balls and meetings, stuff like that" said Harry.

"Harry, you're sounding much too grown up" said Neville.

"I'm engaged!" said Harry. "We already had an argument about wedding robes."

Neville blinked "Harry, what the hell?"

"Daphne kept saying 'I'm getting married in white' " said Harry. "I pointed out that she had to wear green and silver as Lady Slytherin, besides, white makes her look pale."

Neville blinked at Harry several times, went pink and coughed and spluttered.

"Harry, I think she was trying to say she wasn't going to play quidditch with you before marriage" said Neville.

"Daphne plays social-level quidditch" said Harry "Why wouldn't she play with me before marriage?"

Neville collapsed onto the floor laughing "play with you..." he groaned.

Harry waited, and finally Neville stopped giggling and got up. "Harry, we have to talk" he said and snorted.

"What's so funny?" asked Harry crossly.

Neville sat down on a chair near Harry, and leaned forwards, elbows on knees, hands laced together. "Harry, when a woman says she's getting married in white, she means she won't sleep with you till her wedding day."

"Well she's still living at her Parents house so fair enough" said Harry.

"Harry I mean playing quidditch" said Neville, waving his hand back and forth. Harry looked confused.

"Harry, I mean… you putting your bludger in her cauldron" said Neville, redder than ever.

Harry raised one finger "Do you mean.. having sex" he asked.

Neville sighed "Yes Harry, she means not till afterwards."

Harry let out a breath "Thank goodness for that, I've no idea how to do that." he said, sounding relieved.

Neville looked at Harry "didn't you and Ginny….?"

Harry shook his head "I kissed Ginny Weasley" he paused "Maybe snogged."

"Well you need to work out how, Daphne Greengrass is a whole lot of witch to not know what you're doing with. Imagine if she was disappointed." Neville cringed. "My bits hurt just thinking about it."

Harry swallowed "Is that a thing?"

"Honestly? Harry, you've heard the girls complain about Seamus and Dean" said Neville. "They got hexed where it hurt. A married witch, well she really can hex your bits off."

"Andromeda did say that If I upset Daphne again after the ministry ball she'd hold me down while Daphne hexed me to oblivion." said Harry.

"Witches!" said Neville.

"Neville, I'm a bit scared of witches now" said Harry.

Neville looked down his nose at Harry "Harry, you've led an oddly sheltered life" he said and left.

**-==0==-**

**Daphne Greengrass****'****s Bedroom.**

Daphne is sitting on a couch reading a book. She keeps looking up and casting "muffalatio".

She turns the page and sees a picture. She turns the book sideways, then keeps turning it. Eventually she stop turning the book. "That can't be right" she says, blushing and shaking her head.

A tapping sound comes from her window.

She starts and closes the book and jams it under the couch cushions before opening the windows and retrieving a letter from the very large brown owl.

_'Dearest Sister,_

_I have not seen you in positively weeks._

_Then this morning, the Prophet ran this article claiming you were betrothed to Lord Syltherin._

_You simply must come to the Manor and talk to me over tea._

_Lady Astoria Malfoy_

_Noble House of Malfoy'_

Daphne put the letter down on her desk and approaches her wardrobe.

-==0==-

**Malfoy Manor, Receiving room.**

Daphne Greengrass stepped out of the green blazing fireplace, head held high in high-necked robes of emerald, with a pointy emerald hat banded in silver and hat-pinned atop her complicated hairdo.

With a pop, a house elf in a pillow-case appeared before her.

"Who may Gipsy say is calling" said the house elf.

"Daphne Greengrass to visit Lady Astoria Malfoy" said Daphne in a disinterested tone.

"Mistress Astoria is in the conservatory, if would follow me Miss" said Gipsy.

Gipsy led Daphne on a long-ish walk across Malfoy Manor to a conservatory built onto the side of the house, floored with grey marble. Daphne strode into the room imperiously, head held high, like a green iceberg.

"Daphne Darling" said Astoria Malfoy, rising from her couch, smoothing her white-embroidered white gown.

Daphne glided over and they air-kissed each others cheeks.

"Astoria" said Daphne "You are looking well."

Astoria smiled at her sister. "So are you really engaged to his lordship?" she asked sweetly.

Daphne lifted her left hand, palm down, and elevated the ring towards her married sister.

Astoria leaned forward slightly "Is that, goblin silver" she asked.

"Goblin silver and a diamond surrounded by sapphires" said Daphne, holding her ring up for her sister for a few moments longer.

"Please, sit" said Astoria, looking a bit envious.

Daphne smiled graciously and sat on the facing couch, leaning back and crossing her legs.

Astoria smile slipped a little. "So that much was true in the article the Prophet ran" she said.

Daphne smiled sweetly at her sister "Mother sent the notification, so that there could be less mistakes in the reporting." Daphne fluttered her eyelashes a few times.

"So, the bride price was actually five hundred thousand galleons" asked Astoria, slowing down.

Daphne smiled sweetly "Oh no, dear sister, my bride price was not five hundred thousand galleons." Astoria relaxed slightly.

Daphne smiled "My bride price was my bathtub filled with emeralds. The monetary value came to about five hundred thousand galleons, but that is a coincidence" she said and smiled broadly.

Astoria paled. "That is rather a lot" said Astoria.

"Lord Slytherin wanted to send a message" said Daphne, smiling again. "He also wanted to ensure that dear father wouldn't feel any financial pressure from both daughters marrying nearly in the same year."

Astoria looked like she was sucking on a lemon "And your dowry?"

Daphne smiled "Is unchanged at three hundred thousand galleons. Its been a profitable year for Lord Slytherin, and Father."

Astoria took a deep breath "Gipsy, bring tea" said Astoria.

Gipsy popped off.

Astoria pulled her wand out and waved it about. Daphne lay leisurely back on the couch.

"How could you" hissed Astoria. "It's Humiliating!"

"Blame dear father" said Daphne. "And Harry, I guess" she purred.

"I had status!" said Astoria "I mattered. Now I'm just Lady whoever, sister of the Witch with the biggest bride price in living history."

"I always did have the biggest dowry of our generation" said Daphne idly. "This isn't all cake and elf-wine, you know. As Lady Slytherin I'm going to be under intense scrutiny."

"You and Harry are both practically recluses." said Astoria. "I'm already getting polite inquiries if I can arrange for you to attend a soirée. Me, a Lady asked to arrange my unmarried sister to attend."

"Dear sis, this state of affairs will not go on forever." said Daphne.

Astoria blinked.

"Lord Slytherin is about to take his seat at the next Wizegamot session" said Daphne.

Astoria sat upright "But he never attends."

"He is coming to take his seat" said Daphne. "I shall attend in the gallery, I suggest you come too. It should be quite the sight. I shall be wearing substantially this outfit" said Daphne, lifting an eyebrow.

"After Lord Slytherin takes his seat, he will be engaging a public secretary. My attendance at events will be arranged through the secretary." said Daphne. "We both have to take NEWTs" she continued. "Then I shall be taking a mastery in enchanting. Therefore I will be fairly busy for a few years." Daphne paused "So this time we have, where I am available for events at all, is going to be short".

Astoria took a few deep breaths.

"Daphne, stop twitting me." said Astoria "When is the wedding going to be?"

Daphne stretched, "And that's a new record" she said nodding. "We haven't actually decided on a date."

Astoria made a pair of fists "You can't do this!" she said forcefully. "We all have schedules, you need to work out a date" she said.

"Dear father just told Ashton to get a move on" said Daphne.

"What!" yelped Astoria "Is he insane!"

"I think dear father just wants Ashton to get Fiona to move in and start making heirs. He actually said "Plenty of room now your sisters are moving out."

"What brought that on?" asked Astoria.

Daphne made a face "Dear father decided rather than have fire-whiskey and cigars with Lord Slytherin at the conclusion of negotiations, to have fire-whiskey and cigars with Mother."

Astoria blinked.

"They were holding hands all breakfast the next day" said Daphne smirking. "Mummy pointedly said 'where did we think we three came from'."

"You're being remarkably tolerant" said Astoria.

"I'm engaged. I have rights" quoted Daphne. Astoria did a double-take.

"Do you want to borrow the book" asked Astoria, starting to smirk.

"I've got one from the library, but I'd like to refer to a second source" said Daphne. "As long as you can get by without it" she said drily.

Astoria blinked at her sister "Oh I don't need the book anymore" said Astoria "I'm using … reference tomes now" she said, huskily.

"Good for you" said Daphne. "I really mean it." she blinked.

"Glinki… Gipsy" called Astoria.

Gipsy appeared with a pop, holding a tea-tray with a silver teas service on it. She put the tray down on the table that scooted across the floor to sit between the sisters.

"Yes mistress" said Gipsy.

"Bring me the red book in the mistresses desk, left side, second drawer." said Astoria.

Gipsy disappeared with a pop.

"Tea" asked Astoria?

Daphne waved her fingers.

Astoria waved her wand and the silver teapot poured tea into a fine cup.

...

Daphne sipped her tea "I'm sorry the message is hurtful Astoria."

Astoria looked surprised.

"Getting involved with his Lordship has been a difficult affair" said Daphne.

Astoria rolled her eyes.

"I didn't expect him to be Lord Slytherin" said Daphne, "I was happy enough to think I might become Lady Black."

Astoria snorted.

Daphne continued "Even just being Lady Potter, that would have been fine."

Astoria pounced "Are you saying you'd have Married Harry Noname?"

"That would have had, difficulties" said Daphne. "I think Harry would have been happy to be Harry Greengrass in that alternative circumstance. He's not motivated by the titles."

"He has more titles than anyone else!" said Astoria bitterly.

"It was a sticking point in our negotiations for long time" agreed Daphne.

Astoria waved her hand in circles. "Pray tell."

"I wasn't prepared to pop out four heirs" said Daphne.

Astoria frowned "Why four?" she asked. Daphne's eyebrows jumped. "Potter,Black,Slytherin and Peverell" she said.

Astoria frowned "He's all four?"

"Technically" said Daphne. "Peverell doesn't have a title anymore, so no heir required."

"So three heirs" said Astoria.

"Two" said Daphne "His Godson, Edward Lupin, is a Black by blood and will be Lord Black when he comes of age."

"How old is he?" asked Astoria.

"About three, and he's your cousin by marriage; Your Mother in Law, the Dowager Lady Malfoy's sister Andromeda Tonks née Black had a daughter, Nymphadora, who had Edward Remus Lupin."

"So Harry Potter is Lord Black for another twelve years" said Astoria.

Daphne nodded.

"Where are Lupin's parents" asked Astoria softly.

"War heroes" said Daphne.

"Oh" said Astoria.

"So anyway," said Daphne, dabbing a handkerchief to her eyes, "Once the liability on the offer was down to two heirs, it was satisfactory" said Daphne.

"You're so, hard nosed about that" said Astoria.

"Nonsense" said Daphne. "I'd have been his mistress If he couldn't reduce the number of heirs required."

Astoria blinked "Did you tell him that" she asked, blinking.

"Of course not. I'm not giving up a negotiating advantage" said Daphne.

"So he would have been free to marry?" asked Astoria.

"If he wanted to die, yes" said Daphne darkly "I don't share."

Astoria shook her head.

"And if you were wondering, If Harry dies before me, I'm going to be a recluse dowager and never look at any other man again with anything but contempt" said Daphne, drily.

"So he's ruined you for all other men already" said Astoria.

"Not in the way you think" said Daphne, smiling softly.

Astoria snorted. "How would you know, you goody-two-shoes."

"I have hands and a wand" said Daphne. "The vibrating charm is very easy."

Astoria blinked. "Didn't expect you to say that" she said.

"I'm engaged. I'm entitled" said Daphne with a sneer.

"So I got a bit handsy with Draco before the wedding." said Astoria.

"I was dancing with Harry, you were giving Draco a, a, a hand-job. I was in the same room!" exclaimed Daphne.

"You were only looking at Harry." said Astoria. "I have, needs. He's mine, he has needs too."

"I hope Lady Malfoy keeps her hands off Lord Malfoy in public" said Daphne.

"As far as anyone can tell" said Astoria.

Daphne shook her head.

"What about lover boy" said Astoria.

"Oh no, he's not allowed to snog me in public."

"Snogging" said Astoria "Hardly cause for concern."

Daphne sighed "Harry can undo me completely with kisses, just on my neck. And I mean completely!" she raised one eyebrow.

Astoria leaned back "Are you Sure he's not a vampire" she said.

"Only hickeys" said Daphne. "And memories to make me … blush."

"You're not kidding are you" said Astoria shocked.

"Not in the slightest." said Daphne, relaxing onto the couch.

"So there's nothing he can't do" said Astoria jokingly.

"He can't sing or play a musical instrument" said Daphne. "As far as I know, but I've heard he can cook."

"Can he give massages?" asked Astoria.

"Quidditch players hands" said Daphne. Both sisters sighed almost in unison.

There was a companionable silence.

"So are you feeling proprietary towards Harry now?" asked Astoria.

"I only feel like locking him away for myself half the time" said Daphne.

Astoria snorted. "You of all people, getting all wrapped up in a man."

"It's odd. He's not what people think. He's .." Daphne stopped. "We were talking and I said that I'd wanted to be an enchantress. So later he said 'And then after NEWTs by tutor, you can do your enchanting mastery'" Daphne sighed "No discussion, he just accepted that I wanted to do it, and bang. It's a thing."

Astoria spoke up "So he does whatever you tell him."

Daphne laughed, and laughed "Hardly. I was saying 'I'm getting married in white' and he just came out and said; 'you're getting married in emerald and silver because you're going to be Lady Slytherin, and as Lord Slytherin, I have to wear emerald and sliver. So you do too'."

Astoria giggled "He totally didn't get what you meant?"

"Not for a second" laughed Daphne.

"But he won't be moved on dress colour?" asked Astoria.

"I have a plan" said Daphne.

"To change his mind?" said Astoria.

"To meet him halfway" said Daphne "colourvaria and transfiguration after the vows."

Astoria blinked "That's actually a good idea. You'll set a fashion trend doing that."

"I'm going to practice till I can do it wandlessly" said Daphne.

"That would be outrageous" said Astoria and laughed. "Can you do it wandlessly?"

"Harry can do lots of little spells wandlessly. Backup plan is either he does it, or I could use runes."

"Making a statement as an enchantress before your mastery?" asked Astoria.

"Wait till after my Mastery" said Daphne grinning. "Harry's given me a topic as my bride-gift"

"You two are such dorks!" said Astoria.

Daphne sniggered "Harry's a Slytherin."

"Well, yes, he's Lord Slytherin" said Astoria.

"He was sorted into Slytherin. He bullied the hat into putting him in Gryffindor" said Daphne, cackling.

"The boy-who lived was going to be in Slytherin house, Our house!" said Astoria.

"Dad did ask if he'd been sorted into Slytherin, whether we would have gone to him sooner." said Daphne.

"What did Harry say" asked Astoria quickly.

"He feigned ignorance" said Daphne "So I elbowed him."

Astoria laughed.

"What made him do it?" asked Astoria.

"Mostly your husband made a bad first and second impression on him" said Daphne blandly.

Astoria sighed. "Would you have dated him at school?" she asked bluntly.

"I didn't date anyone at school" said Daphne evenly.

"But if he'd been there, in our common room" said Astoria.

"He was a wreck at school, and always busy having terrible adventures."

"Oh come on, most of those are made up" said Astoria.

"The children's books are made up" said Daphne. "His life was… hellish."

"And he's fine now?" asked Astoria.

"Mind healers can help people" said Daphne. "They can help anyone."

"Even you" joked Astoria.

"I'm fine." said Daphne "I'm growing up. I like who I'm becoming."

"Who's that?"

"Lady Slytherin, she's going to be an enchantress everyone's heard of" said Daphne. "And I might go on the Duelling circuit."

"You, on the duelling circuit?" said Astoria doubtfully.

"I kicked Granger's ass in a duel last week" said Daphne.

"You did!" said Astoria. "But she's… bloody scary."

"And I'm going to be everything she is, but with better hair, a better figure and a Mastery in Enchanting" said Daphne.

"And the man-who-conquered" said Astoria.

"Well, I dread that headline." said Daphne.

"You're going to be a 'conquest'" said Astoria.

"It's too easy for the Prophet to pass up for a headline." said Daphne wryly.

"What's Hermione Dagwood-Granger going to be doing?" asked Astoria.

"Being the party whip for the new progressive party, I expect" said Daphne.

Astoria thought "She's going to be Minster of Magic one day, isn't she?" she asked.

"Yes" said Daphne. "I hope she enjoys it."

"But not Harry?" asked Astoria.

"Harry had to fight a war his whole life. He's on a holiday now." said Daphne.

"He's on a holiday?" asked Astoria.

"He has powerful obligations to his ancestors" said Daphne.

"Oh that" said Astoria darkly.

"And that" corrected Daphne. "He has another family obligation. Almost a family business."

"And you're going to by his side while he does... whatever that is" said Astoria.

"There's nowhere I'd rather be" said Daphne.

"And suddenly you're a Gryffindor?" queried Astoria.

"No, the family business is more… prepared. It won't be the mad scramble the last eight years have been" said Daphne. "More like calling the Aurors."

"Do you still want to be an Unspeakable?" asked Astoria.

Daphne laughed till she was pink in the face "When I said that to Harry, you know what he said?"

"No what?" asked Astoria.

"He said 'I know the Head of the Unspeakables, I can put a good word in for you'" said Daphne.

"He does!" asked Astoria.

Daphne nodded "He doesn't bother lying. Can't shield his mind either. You know he's on nickname terms with the Minister?"

"But he never throws his weight around" said Astoria.

"Like Jormungandr, the world serpent" said Daphne pointedly.

"He's not going to take over everything like… ?" asked Astoria.

"He likes being fair. He just wants to be happy, and that's why he's with me. We just want do our thing quietly."

"Like the winter king" said Astoria.

"No he's just Harry. Some people think he's the next Dumbledore, but Harry isn't a chessmaster using us all like pawns. Recently he's been compared to Merlin. He's not. He is powerful, yes, but that's mostly practising hard since he had a wand. I've seen him fighting flat out in the war. He's not as powerful as people make out." said Daphne. "But he's much more alive than he was at Hogwarts. The healers have really helped him. And if you mention that in to others, I'll let him avenge himself for breaking his privacy. Remember what he can do if he uses family magic."

Astoria gulped.

"Daphne, you are actually in love with him aren't you" said Astoria surprised.

"I am marrying him because we both want to."

Astoria looked lemony.

"Now, other business… Father's forced me to start NEWTS in muggle studies."

"He what?"

"Times have changed. It is important to understand muggles, muggle-borns and pureblood supremacy is no longer appropriate" said Daphne.

"Whoever said that?" asked Astoria.

"Father."

Astoria looked surprised "So, this will help you blend in with Potter, will it?"

Daphne blushed.

"Oh sweet maeve… You cocked up with Potter?"

"I was dismissive of Muggle culture. He withdrew his offer of marriage."

Astoria's brow furrowed "But you're engaged… what Did you have to do?"

"Well not that!" said Daphne quickly.

Astoria's eyebrows rose.

"If you persist in implying I brought my engagement with sexual favours, we will duel" said Daphne.

"So now you have to be a muggle lover"

"You need to do more reading on the topic" said Daphne.

"I'm a Lady. I'm above these matters" said Astoria.

"Lord Slytherin keeps your husband on a short leash. Do not give him cause to pull on it to bring you to heel" said Daphne.

"Draco..."

"Is only not in Azkaban because MY future husband likes to be nice. Father said that five to ten years was the expected sentence."

"Fine, I'll read some muggle studies textbooks."

"They're rather outdated." said Daphne. "Muggles have changed a lot in the last hundred years."

"And you've been going muggle?"

"Harry took me to a pre-statute of secrecy theatre, to see a pre-statute of secrecy play. Our ancestors attended the plays back then, and loved them all, and collected the scripts."

"Ours?"

"They had their first kiss at one of the plays" said Daphne. "Father was… concise."

"So are the plays any good?"

"I'm not sure if it was a coincidence, or Harry was being incredibly subtle. The plot was a comedy about a lordship being transferred, and who will inherit. I didn't know whether to laugh, or take notes."

"Had he arranged them to play it on that day?"

"The schedule was set six months in advance" said Daphne.

"So coincidence?"

"Either that, or Lord Slytherin is actually the subtlest man alive" said Daphne.

Astoria snorted.

"See you later sis, I'm going home to compare books."

Astoria waved distractedly.

As Daphne retreated into the distance Astoria yelled "I still hate what they did!"

"Tough little sis" said Daphne as she flooed out.

**-==0==-**

**Greengrass Manor, Receiving room.**

Daphne Greengrass steps out of the green fire in her green dress and hat.

Daphne called Glinkit. The house elf appeared with a pop, holding a duster,

"Glinkit, where is mother" asked Daphne.

"Mistress is in the library" said Glinkit.

"Thank you Glinkit, that will be all" said Daphne and strode off.

Entering the Library, she stopped. "Mother" she said clearly.

Erazabet Greengrass looks up from the couch surrounded by books in casual robes "Ah, dear you're back" she says.

Daphne smiles to her mother and sits down.

"How was Astoria" asked Erzsebet,

"She's upset about her abrupt change of status" said Daphne.

"Your change of status" said Erzsebet, frowning "What is that outfit supposed to be?"

"A serious outfit, in my betrothed's colours" said Daphne levelly.

"You look like a young, blonde Minerva McGonagall." said Erzsebet.

"Professor McGonagall is a respected master of her arts" said Daphne.

"She is an old grump" said Erzsebet. "You need a better outfit for dressing as the future Lady Slytherin."

"Mother!" exclaimed Daphne.

"The photograph of you in Diagon Allay the other day with Lord Slytherin was very, fetching" said Erzsebet "I'm sure many young wizards will have kept it."

"I was wearing that for Harry" said Daphne.

"And could he string a sentence together with you looking like that?" asked Erzsebet pointedly.

"He was somewhat distracted, I admit" said Daphne, smirking.

"You looked like a young woman with her swain" said Erzsebet "And that is fine, as causal wear. But you need to build up an image, both of you. Lord Slytherin here in England is almost as important as Grandmothers family used to be in Hungary" she paused.

"You just have to dress exclusively. You can't go out in public like you just dressed for Horse-riding." said Erzsebet.

"I'd like to go for a ride on one of Harry's flocks of flying beasts. He has Thestrals, Hippogriffs, and maybe Griffins" said Daphne.

"You'd need protective clothing for that. Any one of them could tear you limb from limb." said Erzsebet crossly.

"Maybe a fetching set of dragon-hide armoured robes." said Daphne, speculatively.

"Surely you could get some basilisk skin from Lord Slytherin" said Erzsebet.

"Can you make garments from that?" asked Daphne.

"I don't know. Lets find out" said Erzsebet. Erzsebet waved her wand and a large white book covered in some kind of leather floated off a nearby shelf to Erzsebet.

"It's dragonhide, opaleye" said Erzsebet looking to Daphne. "It's pretty and hardwearing."

"I didn't know you had your own grimoire" said Daphne.

"It's where I keep my notes, and it has a good set of library charms. It has an abstract of most of the books I like to refer to" said Erzsebet. "Didn't you learn this in school already?"

"We don't cover making books" said Daphne.

"You made the right choice getting tutors for your final years then" said Erzsebet.

"Hmm" said Daphne.

Erzsebet turned to the middle of the book and used notches cut into the pages to find the right section. "Hmm, magical textiles by Titania DelRoy." said Erzsebet, putting the grimiore down on the side table.

"Accio Magical textiles by Titania DelRoy" cast Erzsebet poking her wand at the shelves, and a brown leather book shot across the room.

"Mother" said Daphne, in a shocked tone

"Daphne, improve your research skills or waste hours looking for books" said Erzsebet blandly.

Erzsebet opened the book and paged through it "Hmm, nothing specifically about basilisk hide, but ... here it is, hide of giant snakes... Even the shed skins can be used, though normally for lighter garments, apparently it stretches."

"That could be quite useful in a jacket I suppose" said Daphne doubtfully.

"Oh, shed skin is not suitable for armour" said Erzsebet reading on.

"Giant snake skin armour is a thing?" asked Daphne.

"Apparently in some countries it's considered stylish." said Erzsebet. "I wonder what basilisk hide looks like?"

"It's a green of some sort according to Harry. He was vague about it." said Daphne.

"Well, get a sample from your father and we'll see what Yvonne over at Gnashers and Tears thinks" said Erzsebet. "It would be very exclusive, and the colours would be right. Sounds ideal."

"As you suggest, Mother" said Daphne.

"Now, are you and your sister still on speaking terms" asked Erzsebet.

"We had a very frank, open discussion" said Daphne.

"Were wands drawn?" asked Erzsebet.

"We are grown women. Astoria is concerned that Lord Slytherin and I do not have a date in mind. She was even more disturbed that father told Ashton to get a move on with Fiona."

Erzsebet nodded "We'll have to make an arithmantic calendar, and fill in everyone's availability."

Daphne's eyes narrowed "How much arithmancy will that actually entail?"

"Enough to break ties when people disagree" said Erzsebet "The best thing about arithmancy is that so few people know it."

"So you can get away with saying what you like" said Daphne.

"Exactly" said Erzsebet, smiling at her daughter.

-==0==-

**An expensive looking shop. Leather goods are on manikins everywhere. A huge counter halves the room into buying side and selling side.**

Erzsebet and Daphne Greengrass sweep in in expensive robes.

A witch in black robes with greying hair in a messy bun approaches them.

"Erzsebet Darling" said the witch "And you brought your Daughter"

"Daphne, this is Yvonne Higgs, she is an expert in magical leather garments. Your fathers good boots come from here."

Daphne inclined her head "Madam Higgs" said Daphne.

"Miss Greengrass" nodded Yvonne.

"So do you have it" asked Yvonne.

"I have two samples" said Erzsebet, and pulled a rolled up bundle the length of a broomstick, but as wide as an arm out of her robe pocket. "This is shed basilisk skin. We have a supply of it" said Erzsebet, putting it down on the huge counter that divided the shop.

Yvonne stared at the bundle "You have two samples" she said, distractedly

"And we have this, said Erzsebet, pulling a smaller bundle out of her pocket; a two foot long roll of something covered in plain white cotton. Erzsebet whispered "Basilisk hide, we don't have much so the sample is small"

Yvonne looked at both parcels. "I've heard that basilisk hide is back on the market. I can't afford to buy any on spec, of course. I'd need a buyer for the garment."

Erzsebet laughed "Oh Yvonne, dearest, we're not trying to sell it. Daphne was talking about some active-wear and it would be good if it was exclusive, and in her betrothed's colours."

Yvonne looked at Daphne "So she is really engaged to the new Lord Slytherin"

Daphne caught Yvonne's eye "Yes I am, Madam Higgs. My future husband has a number of interesting flying beasts, and robes suitable for riding Thestrals, Hippogriffs and Griffons are what we had in mind."

Yvonne blinked "Why don't you just want battle robes while you're at it"

"As long as they were fetching" said Daphne "Mother worries that I need new outfits as the future Lady Slytherin."

Yvonne unwrapped the larger bundle and started unrolling the shed snakeskin; which was a vivid, poisonous green. "This snake is massive" she said softly.

"Around sixty feet" said Daphne.

Yvonne started pulling the skin with her hands "It's more flexible than I would expect" she said. "Not suitable as armour though… you said you have a lot of it"

"Yes" said Erzsebet.

"Well, said Yvonne, lying the snakeskin out and folding it "You could layer it to build thickness" she said speculatively, unrolling more and more till the table was covered.

"So not suitable for armour" said Erzsebet.

"Well, I think I can make things with this, but probably not armour" said Yvonne "Though it is lightweight, stretches and has promise." She unwrapped the Baslisk hide, which was a darker green. She pulled and twisted it "This is very good hide" she said. "May I test it with a few spells" asked Yvonne.

"Be our guest" said Erzsebet. Yvonne took the peice of hide and walked around the counter and out the back door. After a moment they heard spells being cast "Stupefy… Diffendo... Bombarda… Percutio,... Bombarda Maxima"

A minute or two later, a frazzled looking Yvonne stepped back into the store holding the hide with a small hole in it.

"How much" said Yvonne.

"We're not selling it" said Erzsebet.

"That is a shame. It's fabulous. Better than Horntail belly hide." Yvonne paused. "This would make terrific battle robes"

"It's a shame the shed skin is no use for armour" said Daphne.

"Well, I suppose we can test a little bit" said Yvonne, and she pulled out her wand and cast "Diffendo" upon the shed skin to cut a piece off. Nothing happened. "That's unexpected" said Yvonne. "Is this shed skin aged."

"Oh rather" said Daphne, smirking.

"Well, then let us see" "Bombarda" she cast and the skin did nothing, though green sparks did crackle across it. Yvonne looked up "The aged shed skin is armour, even though it's soft. Can I have some"

"I'd like robes and some armour made from it" said Daphne.

Yvonne cast a "Bombarda Maxima" at the skin, which flopped on the counter a little. She stared "This is truly magical" she cried. "I could make anything out of this."

Daphne pulled on the skin "It is very stretchy" she said, and picked up the end of the roll and wrapped it around her shoulders. She bent and leaned. "This is elegant, flexible, exclusive and armoured. Do you think you could make a dress out of this?"

"A dress?" asked Yvonne "Not robes or a jacket"

Ezrabet pulled on the skin wrapping Daphne "This is soft enough for a dress"

"I've made dresses of hides before… though this is lighter-weight than anything but fish-skin."

"Is fish skin any good for clothes?" asked Erzsebet.

"It's a mere novelty" said Yvonne dismissively.

"I think you should make me a dress out of this. And robes… and armoured robes for .. well combat robes" said Daphne. "And boots… so many boots"

"Daphne!" said Erzsebet.

"Mother, the shed skin blocks bombardment spells. It would be irresponsible not to wear it. And it's in my husbands colours after all."

"He's not your husband yet" said Erzsebet.

"He will be when he sees the dress!" said Daphne.

"Oh Daphne" said Erzsebet.

Yvonne looked up from the hide.

"So, have you ever made a bridal gown?" asked Daphne, grinning.

Yvonne frowned "Maybe I need to work with Twillfitt and Tattings on that"

**-==0==-**

**A salon like room. Fine furniture lines the walls, which have many doors, and one wall has a small shop window.**

**Daphne Greengrass, Erzsebet Greengrass and Yvonne Higgs are sitting around a table showing sketches to an old witch in a simple black dress with spectacles.**

"It's the weight of fish-skin" said Yvonne "But it stretches in all but one direction."

"Show me the sample" said the woman blandly.

Erzsebet pulled a broomstick-length bundle, as wide as an arm out of one of her robe pockets, she removed the cloth wrapper and unrolled it a little.

"Couldn't you have cut a small piece off" asked the woman.

"Desmerelda, this is a small price. It doesn't cut with a cutting hex." said Erzsebet.

Desmerelda took the end of the basilisk skin in her hands and pulled on it. "It does give this way, and this way. But not this way. The scales markings are noticeable, but don't effect the drape. It will have to be weighted to drape, unless you want it to flutter about?" Desmerelda looked at Daphne over her spectacles.

"I'm not looking for a fluttering effect for the wedding dress" said Daphne. "Though a sundress could be satisfactory at that sort of drape."

"A sundress" said Desmerelda.

"A light weight dress, possibly with no sleeves, or short and knee high for picnics and walks on sunny days" said Daphne "It's a muggle style, but very useful on ones own grounds.

"You are young" said Desmerelda dismissively.

"I will be Lady Slytherin" said Daphne. "Either with my dressmaker Desmerelda MacPhee for Twillfitt and Tattings, or somewhere else… I like Paris."

"So. The sketch is a gown. Sleeveless." said Desmerelda.

"Will this materiel do that" asked Daphne.

"We will cut a length and pin some up" said Desmerelda. "Let us go to the workshop"

They moved as a group through one of the doors into a spacious, brightly lit room with long workbenches and dressmakers dummies.

Erzsebet unrolled the skin onto the workbench. Yvonne spoke up "How will you cut it?"

Desmerelda smiled sourly "I'll use my good scissors" she said and pulled a pair of black handled scissors out from under the workbench, the blades glittered silvery.

"Are those goblin silver scissors?" asked Daphne.

Desmerelda cut a couple of yards off the roll, cutting and hacking. "This is tougher than it looks" she said. She turned to Yvonne "Any idea how to sew this stuff?"

"We use goblin silver needles on dragon hide" said Yvonne.

Desmerelda sighed. "Bring me a dozen" she said and flung the cut skin over the dummy.

With a few tugs and pulls and a carefully added sticking charm, the dummy had a poisonous green tube on it. "Hmm" said Desmerelda, pulling on the lower hem. "You guessed right. It drapes like most skins, I can make a wedding dress from this. It will be rather green."

Daphne smiled "Add Silver accents, maybe silver tulle."

Desmerelda pointed her wand at the Dummy. "Miss Greengrass, please come and stand next to this dummy."

Daphne muttered "That's later" and stood next to the dummy. Desmerelda took out her wand and cat a spell on the dummy, then another on Daphne. Over a minute, the dummy changed proportions to look the same height and build as Daphne. The basilisk skin tube now stretched somewhat.

"This is going to be quite a statement dress" said Desmerelda. "A very exclusive statement, given the price of basilisk hide."

"We have cornered the world market" said Erzsebet proudly.

"Can it be dyed?" Desmerelda asked Yvonne.

"Not readily." said Yvonnne.

"Any colour you like so long as it's a poisonous green" said Desmerelda. "Limits the usefulness to me".

Daphne pointed her wand at the shed skin "colourvaria" she cast and the shed skin didn't change colour.

Yvonne said "I said it doesn't take colour, and we all know it's magic resistant."

Daphne turned the skin over and cast colourvaira again… the substrate of the skin changed colour to white, leaving the scales looking a much lighter green and resembling leaves. "I'd say it can take some colour" said Daphne drily.

"I can work with that" said Desmerelda. She pulled on the tube and it slid down the dummy.

"Sleeveless won't work" said Desmerelda. "It's too stretchy, needs shoulder and sleeves to hold it up."

"Hmm" said Daphne "That would be quite a good form-fitting robe." she suggested.

Desmeraleda made quick slashing changes to the sketch. "This will work"

Erzsebet snorted "And your arms are covered. With a high collar it'd be effective armour"

Desmerelda looked shocked "You'd get in a fight in this dress?" she asked.

"It stops most spells" said Daphne "And I look good at the same time, it's a win-win"

Yvonne looked at Daphne "Most people don't design their wedding dress to be used in a fight"

Daphne stared at Yvonne "The first time I danced with Lord Slytherin, we were attacked by Death Eaters." said Daphne drily.

-==0==-

**The Wizengamot chambers. They are filled with Wizengamot members in purple robes and hats.**

Daphne Greengrass and Erzsebet Greengrass make their way into the visitors gallery and take seats. Daphne is wearing her green and silver Minerval McGonagall outfit and Erzsebet is wearing a tastefully extravagant outfit.

After a long period of chattering the public and members take their seat.

"This session of the wizegamot is now called to order" said the sergeant at arms, in archaic battle robes.

The wizegamot members sat up.

"This session sees a new member taking his seat" said The Chief Warlock, Lord Ogden, an old, grey-striped wizard with a large nose.

There was a muttering from the members seats.

"Lord Slytherin, Harry Potter enter and take your seat" said Lord Ogden.

The sergeant at arms banged on the doors of the chamber.

The doors swung open and Harry Potter, wearing plum coloured Wizengamot robes strode in and stopped in the middle of the open centre floor.

"You can sit in your Lord Black seat" said Lord Ogden.

"No problem, I brought my own chair" said Harry, and he walked over to the wizegamot seats and pointed his fingers at the floor and hissed a long sound. Silver snakes broke up out of the floor and formed a silver throne of serpents. Harry turned around and sat down.

Lord Ogden's face turned bright red. The sergeant at arms stepped over a little then decided to guard the doors.

Harry waved his hand at Lord Ogden.

A steward in half-plum half grey robes slipped over and whispered "Lord Slytherin, you should make a short speech"

Harry stood up and started to speak, holding some cards in his hand.

"I am Lord Slytherin, and I am taking this speech to greet this Wizengamot. My family have never been members of this body, or the council of wizards, but we helped found the school most wizarding children attend. You all know a little of my ancestor, Salazar Slytherin. This little chair is one of his favourite spells. As you can tell, only my family can cast it. My ancestor abjures me to support the Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. I will always vote to support Hogwarts, and the right of all magical children to education. I will be tireless in supporting care for magical orphans and the care and acclimatisation of the so-called muggleborn. I may even push for ministry funded inheritance tests for so-called muggle-borns. As Lord Slytherin, I will be a quiet force for traditional measures, those of my ancestor, Salazar. In time, all my ancestors writings will be translated and available for everyone to read, including some diary entries. Obviously not my family magics." There was a faint laughter as Harry paused. "I am Harry Potter, and I personally am Lord Black, and Lord Potter. I will, fates permitting pass the title of Lord Black to my godson as soon as he is of age. My line will in time be three separate lords, so this state of one person having three seats is hopefully temporary."

"There were wars, led by Tom Marvolo, Riddle, offspring of Merope Gaunt and a Muggle called Tom Riddle. These wars were in the name of blood purity, rather ironic really." Harry paused.

"I'm still learning how to be a member of the wizengamot, but I know a lot about warfare. I did not die. My enemy died. I want…."

Harry stopped, looking a bit upset.

"I want to see some reconciliation of all families. As Lord Black, I have reconciled to all living members of my family. The last war is over and there is no need for another war."

"I hope that we, the Wizengamot can work together to forge a more peaceful future that tolerates and accepts all magicals, regardless of current biases. As Lord Black, I have two words for all those who doubt me. Gulbrathian fire." Harry sat down.

The chamber erupted into noise.

Eventually the Wizengamot got around to ordinary business.

"And now a vote on a motion to repeal the existing act, Dark Creatures Restriction Act 1996" said the Wizengamot's clerk, who sat in front of Lord Ogden, the Chief Warlock.

There was murmuring from the members.

The Chief Warlock banged his Gavel "A Vote to be taken now" said Ogden. "All in favour, raise your wand"

Harry lifted his wand into the air and murmured a spell. Four glowing balls extended from his wand, like a candelabra.

Murmurs reverberated around the Wizengamot chamber.

The nearest members, who hadn't raised their wands yet, quickly lifted their wands.

The clerk of the Wizengamot called out "Thirty Five in favour, the Ayes have it."

Lord Ogden Stood up "The motion to repeal the Dark Creatures Restriction Act 1996 has passed. Let it be known that the Dark Creatures Registration act 1996 is no more"

The clerk of the Wizengamot finished scribbling as the members talked noisily to one another.

The clerk stood up again "A motion to repeal an existing Act, the Muggleborn registration act 1996" said the clerk loudly.

The chamber erupted into noise "I thought we'd already done that" yelled someone.

The yelling continued.

The Chief Warlock banged his Gavel. Nobody quietened. Lord Ogden stood up and fired a cannon blast from his wand "Silence!" he yelled. "A Vote to be taken now" said Ogden more quietly. "All in favour, raise your wand"

Harry lifted his wand into the air and murmured a spell. Four glowing balls again extended from his wand.

After a pause, the clerk of the Wizengamot called out "Thirty two in favour, the Ayes have it."

Lord Ogden Stood up "The motion to repeal the Muggleborn registration Act 1996 has passed. Let it be known that the Muggleborn registration Act 1996 is no more"

The clerk stood up again "A new motion to amend an existing Act, the Cauldron regulation act of 1902" said the clerk loudly.

The chamber erupted into noise "Not that crap again" yelled someone.

The Chief Warlock banged his Gavel. "Let the motion be read" he said.

A member of the Wizengamot in plum robes stood up from their seat about halfway up the tiers of seating. "Ahem" said the portly Middle-aged wizard with brown hair. "Thus motion is to amend the the Cauldron regulation act of 1902. The substantial changes are as follows, to make the current standard cauldron minimum bottom thickness of one quarter inch a requirement for all cauldrons for sale, whether locally made or imported". The member shuddered as they said 'imported'. Secondly to make importing cauldrons that do not comply with the act an offence. Thirdly to make the offence punishable by destruction of all non-complying cauldrons, and a one galleon fine per cauldron. Fourthly to make the official position of the Wizengamot to the ICW that the international cauldron bottom thickness standard be amended to be in line with Wizarding Britain's standard of one quarter inch."

Many hours later, the wizengamot meeting ended.

**-==0==-**

**A drawing room in a luxurious house. There is an open doorway to a receiving room.**

**Daphne Greengrass is standing in the doorway in expensive yet casual robes.**

**A small crowd of people are standing and sitting in the drawing room talking.**

Hermione Granger steps out of the flaring fireplace and banishes soot with a flick of her wand. She's wearing casual robes and sensible shoes.

"Daphne" she says, striding towards Daphne.

"Hermione" says Daphne. Hermione approaches Daphne and stands awkwardly.

Daphne speaks up "Now, these are my friends, and they're not going to bite" said Daphne. "You're going to see them for as long as you're around Harry and I, so play nice."

Hermione smiles wryly "With Draco Malfoy being your brother in law, the one person from school I really didn't get on with isn't in this group"

"Well Pansy did try to make your life hell" said Daphne honestly. "But she's not here.. I don't like her much myself, and after what she said about Harry… well it's better she not be around."

Hermione nodded, then braced herself.

Daphne spoke up "This is Hermione Dagwood-Granger, head of Dagwood Granger. She's a good friend of Lord Slytherin, and his paid researcher." Daphne looked at the group of people in the Drawing room, all looking at her intently "And she's been my personal trainer in defence, and I consider her a friend"

There was an outbreak of murmuring from the group.

Hermione looked at Daphne "Laying it on a bit thick?" she asked quietly.

"My friends from school need to know that you're probably a permanent fixture in my life, and that you're not some mud… mugg… Person without a house" Daphne swallowed.

Hermione scowled momentarily and walked into the room.

-==0==-

Hermione, having shaken hands and made pleasantries gravitated to a bookcase along one side of the room. There was a young man she hadn't shaken hands with reading a book at the other end of the bookcase.

She took a deep breath and approached him.

He looked up when she got close and hazel eyes regarded her under brown hair.

"Hermione Dagwood-Granger" said Hermione.

"Theodore Nott" said Theodore.

Hermione blushed. "Lord Nott" she said and curtsied poorly.

Theodore snorted. "I do remember you from school, Granger" said Theodore.

"Well we were in NEWT potions together" said Hermione, "And it's Dagwood-Granger" she said, smirking.

Theodore closed the book he was browsing. "Terribly sorry, Lady Dagwood-Granger" he said.

Hermione's eyes narrowed "Are you making fun of me?" she asked.

"Certainly not" said Theodore, smirking and pausing "I'm apologising to the dangerous war Hero".

Hermione groaned "That is a terrible pun" she said "and the war is over and my side won."

Theodore stiffened "I never supported my fathers politics. You of all people should know from my voting history in the Wizengamot that this is the case."

Hermione's eyes grew unfocussed and her lips moved slightly… "Oh I am sorry, Lord Nott" she said "I've not focussed a lot of attention onto the voting block you're in" she said.

"I'm not in. a voting block" said Theodore somewhat snappily.

"Well, where do you stand on the issue of centaur classification" asked Hermione.

Theodore blinked. "Isn't the status quo adequate?" he asked.

Hermione spoke up "But the ministry currently classifies them as beasts. They are sentient, have a culture and can talk.. multiple languages in some cases."

Theodore spoke "They are aggressive and hate humans".

"A lot of humans fit that description too" said Hermione.

Theodore nodded slightly.

"Humans call them beasts. They didn't sign the treaty to be classified as creatures, because they saw nothing in it for them" said Hermione.

Theodore looked thoughtful "That's quite Slytherin of them" he said.

Hermione replied "Harry's not like that."

"Oh Merlin I didn't mean his lordship" said Theodore. "He's a Gryffindor through and through."

Hermione looked thoughtful.

Daphne interrupted "Theo dear, before you start discussing Harry, there is a small secret I will let you in on"

Theodore looked at Daphne curiously "You're not pregnant already are you?" he asked. Hermione's eyes bulged and she squeaked.

Daphne slapped Theodore on the shoulder "Theo!" she said. Daphne took a moment to compose herself. "When Harry was sorted, the hat wanted to put him into Slytherin house. He had to argue with the hat to be anywhere else."

Theodore looked at Daphne dumbfounded "The Gryffindor golden boy in Slytherin?" he said "Inconceivable."

Daphne shook her head "Theo, he's a descendant of Salazar himself. On his Mothers' side."

Theodore spoke up "But Potter's a halfblood..." he stopped talking.

Hermione spoke up "The healers at St Mungos' are really grateful to me for taking the inheritance tests and taking up my family name so publicly. They've known for a long time that there are no muggle-born witches. Genetics – blood inheritance doesn't work like that." she finished.

Theodore looked curious "What's this genetics thing?" he asked.

Daphne spoke up "The muggles have spent centuries studying how inheritance works. They have entire departments who study nothing else. They can make changes to creatures and plants that breed true forever after."

"Like transfiguration, but heritable… amazing" said Theodore.

Hermione shot Daphne a look.

Daphne said "Hermione, I read a textbook on genetics after that talk we had."

Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Tracey helped me find the book" said Daphne. "It was hard to find a book with details I could read without knowing muggle magic"

"Muggles don't have magic" said Theodore.

"Their special knowledge might as well be magic" said Daphne "They can do amazing things, though hardly any muggles know how it works either".

"So like ancient runes" said Theodore.

"I like ancient runes" said Daphne and Hermione in chorus.

"I can loan you the book I have" said Daphne.

Theodore looked at her "Who are you and what have you done with Daphne Greengrass. She never lends books."

"People can change" said Daphne airily. "Glinkit" she called.

With a quick explanation to the house-elf, Glinkit disappeared and reappeared with a large, softcovered book titled "A level Genetics."

"Whats an A level?" asked Theodore.

"Like NEWTS" said Hermione. "But for muggle subjects".

Theodore shuddered. "There's more..."

Daphne slapped Theodore again "Theo, stop playing up. You know Hogwarts doesn't offer all the same courses as Beuaxbatons or Durmstrang, even Ilvermornay offers different courses."

Hermione spoke up "Hogwarts did use to offer courses in other subjects. Ghoul studies, Xylomancy"

Daphne added quietly "Necromancy"

Theodore blinked "Hogwarts used to offer Necromancy… but it's evil" he said.

"Not always" said Daphne. "It can be used to let people say goodbye, to solve mysteries, and for historical research."

"Ilvermorany has wandcrafting as an elective" said Hermione.

Theo and Daphne looked at Hermione.

"Well that line of discussion wasn't going anywhere good" said Hermione.

-==0==-

**Grimmauld place, a study, night time. Hermione Granger is sitting at a large desk working on a diagram of the wizegamot seating.**

Hermione painstakingly colour coded a single box on the diagram.

There was a tapping at the study window.

Hermione looked up and waved her wand quickly, opening the window. A large brown owl came in, bearing a letter in it's beak. It dropped the letter and flew off.

"What an odd owl" said Hermione, picking up the letter.

'

_Hermione Dagwood-Granger_

_Lady Dagwood-Granger,_

_My apologies._

_Clearly genetics is a well established art among the muggles._

_I would appreciate if you could explain the exactitude of magical inheritance; as from what our mutual friend has explained, it is not one iota like what monsters like my father espoused._

_As far as I understand, squibs carry the potential for magical offspring, not being capable of magic themselves. Is it then the case that all muggle-borns are really the offspring of squibs._

_This makes a mockery of the blood supremacy faction's dogma. How droll._

_Are two squibs required to birth a magical child?_

_Do you know any specific healer at St Mungos who might be persuaded to write a monograph upon this topic? I feel that there is a public education issue here, as old families send their squibs away. This is clearly a waste of magical inheritance; if they were instead encouraged to marry a squib from another family, they would then give issue to magical children, saving families from extinction._

_Theodore Nott_

_Lord Nott_

'

Hermione's eyebrows raised. "A monograph?" she said.

**-==0==-**

**Diagon Alley, Twillfitt and Tattings**

**Harry ****P****otter, in formal Acromantula silk robes robes walks in to the salon like interior. He coughs gently.**

**A young woman in black robes wearing a cloth apron opens the a side door and looks in "Oh, Lord Slytherin, I'll got get someone to see to you" she said nervously, and retracted back into the doorway.**

**Desmerelda, all in black, wearing spectacles comes into the salon "Lord Slytherin. You're here for the measurements"**

**Harry nodded.**

**"Is the robe satisfactory?" she said, as she started to measure Harry.**

**"It intimidates people, I'm pleased to say"**

**"Always happy to be of service."**

**-==0==-**

**Twillfitt and Tattings, the workroom**

Daphne Greengrass, in the half-finished wedding dress is being measured for sleeve length and hems.

"Make the sleeves gauntlet ended." said Daphne.

Desmerelda snorted "For more hand protection" she said.

"The dress will be Lady Slytherin's signature piece after the wedding. It works for any time of day" said Daphne.

Desmerelda stopped and stared at Daphne "Girl, you're terrified of being attacked, aren't you?"

"I'd rather be prepared and not need it, than unprepared and not have it. And Desmerlda, if you call me Girl again, my husband will buy your building and demolish it".

"I own my building outright" said Desmerelda "Miss Greengrass."

Desmerelda went back to the dress design, changed the sleeves and took arm measurements.

"Wand up your sleeve?"

"Exterior wand holster."

"Hardly discreet"

"But gives me the option of removing it"

"You want the sleeve that fitted. You'll need to watch your weight"

Daphne glared at Desmerelda "I'll control my weight." she said stiffly.

The sound of cursing as Desmerelda forced goblin silver pins into basilisk skin was the only sound for some time.

"So, in addition to this dress, some trousers for me, a pair for his Lordship, and duelling tunics. All in the basilisk skin." said Daphne.

"It is difficult to work with" said Desmerelda, pinning the hem of the dress with difficulty.

"And it is effective armour. His Lordship will be wearing it as an underlayer."

"You really expect to be attacked at your wedding"

"If it was going to happen, it would be then. And given that literally everyone is coming, we can't rely on security checks to keep out enemies from the last war"

"Do you think I should not attend, for safety?"

"Bring a portkey" suggested Daphne. "The crowds will be bad enough, even if nothing bad happens."

**-==0==-**

**Gnasher and Tears, the front room.**

"Daphne Dear!" said Yvonne, air-kissing Daphne.

"Yvonne, darling" said Daphne, repeating the gesture.

"What brings you here?" said Yvonne.

"I've just finished a fitting with Desmerelda. How are the boots and armoured robes going."

"The armoured robes are done. Are you sure you can't sell some hide to me"

"Sadly, no" said Daphne.

"The boots, yours are done, we're being careful with his. Only having his boots to work from is difficult, you know."

"It's a present, it's supposed to be a surprise."

"The dress boots, I can do them in welsh green easily, never thought I'd say that"

Daphne smiled. "That's great. Love your work."

"Did you resort to threats again with Des"

"Only once"

Yvonne snorted. "Either put up with her little ways or get worse couture from someone else."

"I could still got to Paris"

"That's an idle threat. You've invested time and precious materials. She'll get it finished."

"Well, the train is only lace" said Daphne.

"You want helmets to go with the armoured robes?"

"I hadn't thought… I suppose they'd protect us from stray claws and things"

Yvonne snorted "Your so called active-wear robes are heavier than a hit wizards. What are you planning to get up to with his Lordship?"

"Nothing illegal"

"Good, because they stop stunners and cutters" said Yvonne. "I'd hate to see what an Auror team had to do to combat you two in those robes. He saved my life, you know, when the alley was attacked."

"He does that" said Daphne.

"Miss Greengrass, can I just say, please, as a favour to all of us, can you treat him right."

Daphne's eyes watered. "I'm not sure I know what you mean" she said, a little choked up.

"Well, it's just… I know it's not etiquette to show much affection, but, behind closed doors, could you … give him a super big snog. Every day. For what he did for all of us"

Daphne snorted. "Oh, I wasn't expecting you to say that"

"Wizards have needs, miss"

"Yvonne, can we just stop this right there" said Daphne, starting to blush.

"Miss, you've had hickeys since you started dating him. He does not have hickeys"

"How could you know that?"

"The memory shows, Miss, you pay three sickles and you get to see the memory of a ball or other event you and His Lordship attended." said Yvonne.

Daphne choked. "We're… memory shows…"

"Oh you two are the most popular. I mean, his Lordships's practically the king, isn't he"

Daphne couldn't help herself "His Lordship, is a head of house. He is not a king."

"And nobody's ever seen hickeys on him, and..." said Yvonne.

"Well I certainly couldn't do what he does with his mouth" said Daphne, blushing harder.

"Oh, Miss, don't be silly, Just practice with a banana."

Daphne found herself wanting to apparate away from inside the shop.

**She settled for walking out very quickly, without looking Yvonne in the eye.**

**-==0==-**

**The Ministry, a small, cramped office full of desks and middle-aged wizards and witches. A sign saying Office of House Elf Relocation covers the wall facing the open doorway.**

**"So our Gawain, he said..." said one of the W**itches, who fell silent.

Harry Potter, wearing formal Acromantula silk robes walked in "Hello!" he said awkwardly.

"Er, your lordship, what can we do for you" asked the fattest,oldest Wizard in the room, who was wearing pinstriped robes. "Karl Spinks" said the wizard "I'm the director of the office"

"Hello Mister Spinks" said Harry, making an effort to be sociable. "I need… six or seven house elves.. maybe nine".

The other staff who'd been murmuring stopped dead.

Spinks blinked and rubbed his hands nervously. "Well, your lordship, it's just that House elves are, um, rather expensive"

"So I've been led to believe" said Harry, sounding patient.

"We've got rather a good supply of house elves right now, since all the unpleasantness is over" said Spinks.

"You are aware that having so many house elves will be a strain on your magic" asked Spinks.

Harry smiled "I really have more power than I need" said Harry. "And what I really need is my two manors, two castles and townhouse cleaned up."

Spinks stopped "two Manors, and two castles" said Spinks.

"I did have more real-esate, but I sold some" said Harry.

"It's just that the house-elves will work best if they are bonded to the place and you" said Spinks, frantically gesturing to his staff. They started to search through cabinets with some urgency..

"As the goblins say, Time is money" said Harry evenly.

Spinks grabbed a clipboard handed to him by one of the witches.

"So we do actually have nine right now, but they are over forty thousand galleons each." said Spinks, flicking through the parchments on the clipboard.

"Well, as I'll be taking eight, how about I pay, what is that" Harry paused.

One of the witches spoke up "Three hundred and twenty thousand" she said nervously.

So I'll pay " three hundred and twenty thousand, and you bring me my new staff" said Harry brightly.

One of the staff handed Spinks a cheery red booklet, which Spinks handed to Harry 'House elves and you, a guide for new owners'. Harry took the booklet gracefully.

Spniks shakily filled out an invoice and Harry signed and sealed with his Lord Slytherin signet ring.

The ring heated up and Harry swore. "What the hell" he said?

Spinks looked terribly nervous "Your lordship, do you have all that in available funds?" he asked.

Harry thought for a second. "You know, I need to go sort this out. I'll be back in half an hour."

Harry left the office and took the floo from the Ministry to Diagon alley.

He walked rather briskly to Gringotts and joined a queue for a teller.

Eventually he was served.

The goblin was small and very ill-tempered. "Name?" it snarled.

"Harry Potter" said Harry.

"Business?" snarled the goblin.

"I'd like to check my balance" said Harry.

"Key" said the goblin.

Harry handed over his tiny gold key.

"You have no galleons available" said the Goblin after a quick wave of a hand over the ledger in front of the goblin.

"I recently deposited a lot of gems and jewelery" said Harry.

"It's not galleons. You have to tell us what to convert" said the Goblin sourly.

"What is it worth?" asked Harry.

The goblin smiled a small smile "nine hundred and fifty thousand" it said.

"Well convert all the gems and gold to gallons." said Harry sounding sad.

"You now have two hundred and eighty thousand galleons available, Anything else?" asked the goblin.

"Give Bloodaxe my regards" said Harry and left, looking thoughtful.

Harry flooed back to the ministry and went back the the House elf relocation office.

He stepped back in and all conversation ceased.

"Well, the goblins needed told to turn gems and ingots to galleons" said Harry to Spinks.

Spinks nodded, face in a smile-like rictus.

"I'll take the best four" said Harry.

Spinks took the clipboard and tore the top sheet off. He wrote in an invoice for one hundred and eight thousand galleons.

Harry took the clipboard and signed it, and sealed it uneventfully.

"Now if you'd just bring me my elves, I have a lot of work for them." said Harry, with a slightly brittle smile, holding a receipt and a booklet.

Two of the wizards who'd been hanging around the office scuttled off to a doorway in the corner and ten minutes later came back with a gaggle of house elves. All the elves had grey pillow-cases on for robes and they looked downcast and tired.

"You'll find the house-elves are not at their best until they have a home to care for" said Spinks.

"I've had house-elves for years" said Harry, squatting down.

"Hello house-elves. My name is Harry Potter, I am Lord Slytherin. I'm your new master. We're going to have a lot of work, because I own two castles and two manors and a townhouse. I have some house elves, but they are quite old. The old elves will be in charge, but they can't pop around like a young elf." Harry looked over the gaggle and saw the youngest elf, who seemed fit, and pinker "What's your name, youngest elf" said Harry.

"I be Manilow" said the House-Elf shyly.

"Well Manilow, the wise old elves will be teaching you all kinds of clever things" said Harry. Manilow nodded, his ears pink and not wobbly at all.

"You'd best bond all the elves now, your Lordship" said Spinks.

"Now form a line and I'll bond with you" said Harry.

"The best wording for you, your lordship would be 'I lord Slytherin, bond you, house elf to my service" said one of the witches, hovering nervously "It makes the bond just to you, so you can move the elves about, as you seem to want to do" said the witch, getting flustered.

...

"Okay elves, now all take my hand, we're going to pop to my townhouse, where we're going to be working first" said Harry.

The elves formed a long chain, all holding hands.

"And follow me as I apparate" said Harry, and the whole group disappeared with a boom that blew paperwork everywhere.

-==0==-

**Grimmauld place, the front steps.**

Harry and the flock of elves appeared with a bang on the steps up to the front door of 12 Grimmauld place.

"Now elves listen carefully. This house is looked after by my Black Family house elf, Kreacher. He is very old and rather grumpy. We're going inside, you'll meet Kreacher, then we're going to clean up the house because Kreacher is a bit old for so much work." said Harry, squatting to talk to the house-elves.

They all nodded.

Harry opened the door and led an invasion by house elves.

"Kreacher" called Harry.

There was a pop and Kreacher appeared. Kreacher did a double-take at the number of house-elves.

"Master brings house-elves… Is master going to cut my head off and mount it" asked Kreacher, looking overwrought.

"Kreacher, these elves are my elves for all my properties. They are coming here, to learn from my healthiest house elf. They are going to clean the house, inside and out and change the colour scheme to match the drawing room.

Kreacher looked up "But, Mistress Black chose the colour scheme" cried the elf.

Harry look sternly at Kreacher "My Mistress, Daphne, soon to be Lady Black has set the new colour scheme."

Kreacher bowed "As you command, master" he sighed.

"Now because there are so many elves, they'll have to camp somewhere. Is there a good room you can think of?" asked Harry.

"The attic" suggested Kreacher.

"Good. Get them settled in the attic, then they clean outside and in, and recolour the place to be the colours in the drawing room." said Harry.

"Master, are you going to sell this house?" asked Kreacher.

"I may sell this house, yes." said Harry "But don't worry, you will be head elf at Black Manor, when we get around to setting Black Manor to rights."

"Head Elf, at Black Manor" squeaked Kreacher.

"You've been my House-elf for longer than any alive. You're a Black family house elf, and the Manor will need a head Elf. Kreacher, you're not losing a house, you're getting a promotion" said Harry.

Kreacher looked conflicted "Filthy halfblood" he muttered.

"I love you too Kreacher" said Harry sarcastically "And I'm not a halfblood, my mother was the heiress to Lord Slytherin" finished Harry, smiling grimly at Kreacher.

Kreacher stopped to think. The gaggle of house-elves were pointing at things and snapping their fingers, dust was vanishing.

"Your mudblood mother was Lady Slytherin" said Kreacher.

"There are no muggle-borns, Kreacher, everyone is the offspring of at least squibs" said Harry. "Now get these elves settled and get them to work. You're going to be ready in case I need anything. Don't get airs; you're only going to have one house elf reporting to you eventually at Black Manor. We're going to have a big team right now, so we can get each building done faster." said Harry.

Kreacher stood up and looked Harry in the eye "Yes Master" he said "Right away Master" he said, and tuned to the house-elves "Now I'm head elf of this building and you're following me up to the attic."

Harry walked off to the study.

Three hours later, a swarm of house-elves buzzed through the study as Harry read summaries of Wizengamot business in Hermione's neat handwriting. In twenty, finger-clicking minutes, the study was sparkling clean and all the books spines looked clean and shiny.

The house-elves moved on, to the next room.

Harry eyed the notes on House-elf welfare reform. It looked like they didn't have the numbers to try to pass it this year.

**-==0==-**

**Grimmauld place, the Kitchen, a few days later. It's now painted a cream colour and is dirt-free**

Harry Potter sat eating breakfast, wearing quite new looking long, striped pyjamas.

"Master" said Kreacher

"Yes Kreacher" said Harry.

"The house has been cleaned inside and out, as you ordered" said Kreacher.

"Excellent work" said Harry, setting down the Prophet. "Today all the elves will be moving my things to Potter Manor and helping the elves there. I know they are very old, one the younger elves, like Manilow will be staying there permanently to help."

Kreacher nodded. "Mandy bes very old" said Kreacher.

"Now you're not so young yourself Kreacher, so you'll be giving one of the young elves all the popping from house to house work. I don't expect you to go anywhere except Black Manor" Harry held a hand up "Not yet, Kreacher. One of the young ones will be messenger, you'll be staying here till I call for you at Black Manor."

Kreacher nodded.

Hermione Dagwood-Granger walked into the kitchen, wearing a tracksuit.

"Harry, why is the whole house clean and painted" asked Hermione.

"Well, Daphne was quite firm about not liking the place, so I have to move to Potter Manor" said Harry.

Hermione frowned "SO Daphne says, move and you jump" said Hermione.

"Yes" said Harry. "I thought that the work she did in the drawing room was great, so I had the elves do the rest of the house in a similar way" said Harry.

"What other elves?" asked Hermione

"There's a crew of house elves cleaning up the house, so that it can be sold" said Harry.

"And where will I live?" asked Hermione.

"Oh I expect the previous owner will sell this townhouse to you for a very cheap price.. maybe forty thousand galleons" said Harry.

"You're selling ME this house for forty thousand galleons" said Hermione.

"Well, why not. You want your own place, I have too many houses, I owe you a lot of favours" said Harry.

"I still want books" said Hermione.

"I can't leave the Black family grimoires here" said Harry. "But I think my Lawyer has nearly finished buying back the books the LeStranges had, and any other grimoires on the market. They aren't that expensive; because they're all cursed to be readable only by family. You're a smart witch, you can break the curses on them" said Harry.

"Harry, this is a very generous gift" said Hermione, sitting down.

"Not really, I pay you, so consider this a sort of bonus." said Harry. "You'll have outgoings for repair in due course, because I can't leave Kreacher here, he's a Black family house elf"

"I can learn more repair charms" said Hermione.

"However you want to organise it" said Harry. "This is also about my fiancée. She has to visit, and I don't want to have work with you and visiting with her clashing"

"Harry, it's okay, I saw how she reacted to 'the staff' being in the same house. I'd be jealous too if my boyfriend had a female friend living in the same house" said Hermione.

"Oh, thanks for being understanding" said Harry.

"And after all ,you need peace and quiet so you can snog her" said Hermione, teasing. "I saw those hickeys, you lothario"

Harry blushed and dove into his newspaper.

-==0==-

**Grimmauld place, Harry's room.**

Harry finishes putting on a grey jumper over a white shirt and dark grey slacks. He looks around the room and sighs.

"Kreacher" he calls.

Kreacher appears with a pop.

"Kreacher, pack my things ready to move to Potter Manor." says Harry.

"Master is not coming back here?" asked Kreacher.

"No Kreacher, Mistress Daphne doesn't like the house, so I have to move to Potter Manor." said Harry.

Kreacher nods so that he waggles his ears. "You should be at Black Manor" he says softly.

"Kreacher, once Potter Manor has been cleaned, you and most of the elves will be at Black Manor. I can't live there right now, it's full of doxies and boggarts and whatever else" said Harry.

"So sorry" said Kreacher.

"Look Kreacher, it's nobody's fault that we haven't had enough Blacks to keep the Manor inhabited" said Harry. "at least nobody alive's fault" he said bitterly. "We will fix Black Manor up, bit by bit. Then in twelve years time, there will be a new Lord Black, my Godson, Edward and he will fill the Manor with Blacks." Harry said, fingers crossed behind his back.

Kreacher bowed "Thank you Master" he said, and clicked his fingers to start the packing process.

"I need to get someone to organise this" muttered Harry. "Hmmm" he said and grabbed some parchment to write a letter.

'_Dear Daphne,_

_I have moved out of Grimmauld place and moved into Potter Manor._

_I will make sure there is floo powder on the mantle (sorry)._

_I have just got four more house-elves and they have cleaned up Grimmauld place,_

_prior to selling it. Hermione is the most likely new owner._

_I will be talking the elves to Potter Manor to spring clean today._

_As soon as they are done, they can start on Black Manor._

_I need to get the elves to do work on the castles too, I think._

_Do you know someone who could organise their labours?_

_I can organise a quidditch team but this is a bit much for me._

_I hope to see you visiting Potter Manor soon, it is nicer than Grimmauld place, and there are young elves so Mandy and the other old elves can be left with light duties._

_Love, Harry._

-==0==-

Harry folded up the letter, sealed it and went downstairs to find Owl to send it.

When he was finished, he told owl "Now take this to Daphne Greengrass at Greengrass Manor, then come to Potter Manor, that's where the owl treats will be"

Owl looked at Harry.

"Did you understand?" asked Harry.

Owl sat still.

"Here's an owl treat" said Harry, giving Owl a bite-size snack.

Owl gobbled the treat.

"Owl, deliver the letter" said Harry.

Owl bobbed it's head and flew off.

Harry shook his head "It's hard to get good help nowadays" he muttered.

Harry left the owl-stand and was walking back to the main stairs past the fireplace, when he stopped, seeing a pile of luggage and a flock of house-elves.

Kreacher was standing next to the pile "You luggage is all packed, Master"

"I don't remember having all this luggage" said Harry.

"You are leaving master, so all the Black luggage is leaving with you" said Kreacher.

"I hope we're not taking empty luggage" said Harry.

Kreacher looked at Harry "Family china, tea service, paintings"

"Oh, good work Kreacher" said Harry apologetically.

Harry tossed a floo powder in the fire called for "Potter Manor".

One trunk at a time, then a string of house elves, they went through till only Harry and Kreacher were left.

"Good work Kreacher" said Harry. "Remember Lady Dagwood-Granger is a guest here"

"Masters Granger is not going to Potter Manor?" asked Kreacher.

"No Kreacher" said Harry, and he left via the fire.

**-==0==-**

**Potter Manor, receiving room.**

The new house-elves clung to their trunks, wide eyed as Harry stepped out of the floo, only tripping when he hit a trunk left too near the fireplace.

Harry looked about.

"Ah Mandy" said Harry, seeing the elderly house-elf.

"Master!" said Mandy, a little nervously. "There be many elves here" said Mandy.

"Everyone, this is Mandy. She is the head elf here at Potter Manor." said Harry.

The other elves all looked at Mandy and held their little cloth bags to their chests. "she so old" said one house-elf.

"Mandy, Pandy and Randy" are Potter elves, and they've been in my family's service for a very long time." said Harry. "They are in charge of training elves here. You house elves, all of you, will clean and repair the Manor. " Harry looked at the house elves nervously.

They looked at Harry with wide eyes.

"Well, Mandy, set them to work spring cleaning" said Harry carefully.

Mandy nodded and called for Pandy and Randy. They appeared, and after a quick explanation for Pandy and Randy, Mandy called to the other elves "Elfs, form a line, we're going to the drawing room first" she said firmly.

"Mandy, they need to put their things, and mine away" said Harry.

"They can leave everything here" said Mandy "we won't be long in the Drawing room, but it needs dusted"

Harry nodded "Whatever you think best Mandy" said Harry and he looked around "Which room is mine?" he asked.

"Second floor, first door" said Mandy. "It's all ready for you"

Harry nodded and with a wave of his wand, the trunks floated up like bobbing corks.

"Master, don't take those trunks, that's house-elf work" said Mandy. "you two, take the trunks up to the master bedroom. Second floor, first door, and unpack for Master."

Harry spoke up "I'll just follow so I know which drawer things are in" said Harry.

Mandy nodded and waved the rest of the elves off along a ground floor corridor.

Harry walked up the stairs to the first floor, and up further to the second floor. The house-elves had already floated the trunks into the master bedroom, which was large enough for the big double bed and a pair of dressers on either side of the room, and a pair of doors on the left and right sides. The left-side dresser was daintily made and had a padded, backless chair in front of a large mirror. There was a third door on the left side, in the corner. The far wall had windows on both sides, and a high diamond-paned window above the bed-head.

Harry walked over to the right side dresser, and looked in the one of the small drawers on the top. There were rows of cufflinks. Harry closed the drawer and looked through the nearest door. It was large walk-in wardrobe with narrow windows between shelves and drawers. Harry walked in and found a few things already there; a pair of slippers on one of the shoe racks, a smoking jacket on a hanger and an informal robe also hanging up. The nearest drawers had a pair of boxer shorts and the next drawer, two pairs of socks.

"I guess they got it as ready as they could" muttered Harry.

The house-elves floated the trunks into the wardrobe and in a flurry of cloth, the trunks unpacked into drawers and onto hangers. One by one the trunks emptied, and the attendant elves left.

The last two trunks, one of books and the other of books and Harry's paperwork, parchment, ink and quills, the elves opened, inspected and popped away with.

Harry checked a few drawers and left his wardrobe.

The bedroom now had a few of Harry's things on his dresser, most particularly a picture of the Order of the phoenix from the first war.

Harry walked around the bed and investigated the corner doorway. It opened into a spacious bathroom in a warm light brown tile. There was a ludicrously huge bath with a dozen taps, a shower big enough for more than one person, a marble-topped bathroom cabinet with a sink and a toilet. There was an arrangement of copper tubes in a big zig-zag that were draped in towels. Harry touched the tubes and drew his hand back quickly "ow" he said.

"Well, this is nicer than Grimmauld place" he said. The Mirror over the bathroom cabinet formed a face "Who's that?" it asked.

Harry walked over to the mirror and looked at his reflection in it "I'm Harry Potter, the new Lord Potter" he said.

"It will be a pleasure working for you, your Lordship" said Harry's reflection in the Mirror.

"Cut it out" said Harry and his reflection stopped talking.

Harry left the bathroom and opened the other door. It was another walk-in wardrobe, but somehow larger than the one that was his. "I hope Daphne likes it" he said wistfully.

"Manilow" Harry called.

The young elf Manilow popped into view a moment later, holding a duster.

"Master, you called Manilow" said Manilow nervously.

"Manilow, I want you to go ask Mandy where my desk things are is, then come back and tell me. I don't want Mandy popping about too much, she needs to save her strength" said Harry.

"Yes Master, Mandy be's the oldest house-elf any of us house-elves have ever met. She is very wise" said Manilow.

"I'm glad you think so" said Harry. "Now pop off and find out where my study is"

"Right away Master" said Manilow and he disappeared with a loud pop.

A minute later Manilow reappeared with a loud pop, sans duster

"Mandy says, your desk things are in your study on the ground floor opposite the fireplace and Master should already know" said Manilow, counting on his fingers.

"Thanks Manilow, you can go back to what you were doing now" said Harry.

"Mandy says Manilow has to come with you and help you" said Manilow. "Mandy is worried Master is being forgetful".

"Well lets go" said Harry and he walked with Manilow downstairs and over to the Lords Study.

On top of the desk was a neat pile of fresh parchment, his bottle of ink, and a jar with familiar looking quills, and a stick of sealing wax.

Harry surveyed the broken furniture and tattered wall upholstery.

He drew a wand "reparo" he cast, and some of the wall was repaired.

"Reparo" The walls had less rips "Reparo" "Reparo" "Reparo" "Reparo" "Reparo" "Reparo" "Reparo" "Reparo" "Reparo" "Reparo" "Reparo" "Reparo" "Reparo" "Reparo" "Reparo" "Reparo" "Reparo" "Reparo" "Reparo" "Reparo" "Reparo" The walls were whole again.

"Reparo" "Reparo" "Reparo" "Reparo" "Reparo" "Reparo" The couch was no longer broken.

"Reparo" "Reparo" "Reparo" One of the chairs whole again.

"Reparo" "Reparo" "Reparo" Another chair done.

"Reparo" "Reparo" "Reparo" "Reparo" "Reparo" "Reparo" "Reparo" "Reparo" "Reparo" "Reparo" "Reparo" "Reparo" "Reparo" "Reparo" "Reparo" "Reparo" "Reparo"

The furniture and upholstery was back in one piece.

Harry leaned against the desk, panting. "That's harder than it looks." he panted.

He caught his breath after a minute.

Harry walked around the desk and cast "Reparo" four more times on the desk chair.

Harry sat down at the desk and started examining the desk drawer contents.

"Reparo" he said absentmindedly, putting the drawer handle back on a drawer.

-==0==-

**Potter Manor, Lord Potters Office, Harry is reading a journal. All is repaired and dusted.**

Manilow appeared with a pop "Master is having a visitor"

Harry looked up "Who is it?" he asked

"Master it is a Greengrass" said Manilow.

"Does the Greengrass have blonde hair" asked Harry, standing up

"Oh yes" said Manilow nodding enthusiastically.

Harry walked faster, opened the door to the study and entered the front hall.

Daphne Greengrass stood, hands on hips, wearing yet expensive casual robes, waiting

"Harry!" she said, smiling, taking her hands off her hips.

"Daphne, so nice to see you" said Harry, closing the distance between them swiftly.

Harry turned his head "Manilow, have tea brought to the drawing room" he said.

Manilow disappeared with a pop.

"So you do have a new elf" said Daphne.

"I have four" said Harry, taking Daphne's hand and kissing her knuckles.

"So formal" said Daphne.

Harry pulled on Daphne's hand and as Daphne came right up to him, wrapped his other arm around her waist.

"Are we dancing?" asked Daphne, face inches from Harry's

"Kissing?" asked Harry and leaned in.

Daphne leaned in and kissed Harry then leaned back "Hello properly" she said, smiling.

"Now my house-elves will be making a tea service in the Drawing room, which is through here somewhere" said Harry, letting go of Daphne and leading her by the hand down the hall.

Harry spotted an house-elf quickly waving from a doorway "This way"

Daphne stopped him "Harry, do you not know the way around your own Manor?"

"I only moved in today" said Harry. "And I know where my bedroom is, and the study"

Daphne smirked "Was that a suggestive statement?" she said.

Harry choked and went pink "Um, I just know where it is" said Harry. "I wasn't suggesting we go to my bedroom" said Harry, blushing.

"Oh Harry, you're so easily flustered" said Daphne with a laugh.

Harry stepped closer to Daphne and wrapped an arm around her shoulders "Daphne, dear would you like a cup of tea?" he said, kissing her.

"Hmmm" said Daphne. Harry started hissing into a kiss and Daphne quivered "Oh no!" she said, pushing Harry back with one hand "No hissy-kissing in the hallway." she said, blushing and covering her mouth with one hand.

"So we should go to the Drawing room and have tea." said Harry, smiling.

"I think so" said Daphne, taking a deep breath.

Harry walked, holding Daphne's hand into the Drawing room, which was modestly sized, merely big enough for two or three elephants. It was furnished in pale creams and browns, with three large brown leather couches in a square around a fireplace with a coffee table.

Harry and Daphne sat on the centre couch, near the coffee table.

There was a soft pop and a tea-set appeared on the table, with two cups, sugar-bowl, a milk jug and a plate of biscuits.

"I'll pour" said Harry and waved his hand; the teapot poured tea into the two cups.

"Showoff" said Daphne, snuggling up in front of Harry's arm and putting her head on his shoulder.

"How do you want your tea" asked Harry.

"Milk, two sugars" said Daphne,and Harry wiggled his fingers, and two sugarcubes floated up out of the bowl into the cup nearest Daphne.

"Are you going to do all of this wandlessly and silently" asked Daphne.

Harry leaned over and kissed the top of Daphne's head "No, I'll do the kissing in person" he said.

"How long does it take to do tea pouring wandlessly and silently?" asked Daphne.

"Oh, I don't know" said Harry. "Though if you put your wand in a wrist holster, it looks the same" said Harry, and stuck his arm out, showing the tip of his wand, sticking out of a holster on his arm.

Daphne turned to Harry "Prat"! She said and smacked him gently on the chest.

Harry laughed and with a flick of his wrist, flicked the wand into his hand and finished making both cups of tea.

"I thought you were doing all this wandless magic" said Daphne.

"Well, almost wandless" said Harry, putting his wand away.

Daphne kissed Harry "Very sneaky" she said.

"Thank you" said Harry "I am supposed to be the epitome of Guile as Lord Slytherin"

"Not likely" said Daphne and kissed him again. "You're a Gryff" she said.

"Our tea will get cold" he said, kissing her back.

"Warming charms" she said.

Harry pointed his wand at the fireplace "Incendio" he said and a jet of fire shot from his wand to the fireplace, starting a fire.

"Well it's like a warming charm" said Daphne. "But it warms us as much as the tea"

"Well," said Harry "Handy to be warm if you were to take some clothes off" he said hurriedly.

"Are you suggesting we snog on the couch" said Daphne

"It's an idea" said Harry, smiling hopefully.

"Not unless you block the floo" said Daphne pointedly.

"Manilow" called Harry instantly.

Manilow the elf appeared with a pop.

"Manilow, get Mandy to show you how to block the floo" said Harry. "Then block it and stop visitors coming through the gates"

"Yes Master" said Manilow and disappeared with a pop.

"Where were we?" asked Harry turning to Daphne.

"You were going to kiss me" said Daphne. "And I was going to say, hiss me when you do that."

"Certainly" said Harry and he kissed Daphne, hissing softly.

...

Daphne pulled Harry's head off her neck "Down boy" she said huskily, sitting back up as far as she could with Harry lying half on her, holding her neck with one hand and her right hand with the other.

Harry released his hold on Daphne's neck with his right hand and pushed himself back upright with both hands, off Daphne.

Daphne smoothed her robes off and tidied her hair. "Well the tea needs a warming charm now" she said huskily, her cheeks pink, lips swollen and red.

Harry, smiling, pulled out his wand and tapped both teacups.

"Why are you so happy" asked Daphne huskily.

"I like kissing you" said Harry.

"That's not exactly kissing when you do it" said Daphne.

"Sometimes family magic is a beautiful thing" said Harry.

Daphne leaned over and kissed Harry softly on the cheek. "Well at least I know all about parseltounge love magic" she said, kissing him again "It's very nice" she said, pink-faced.

Harry started and stared at Daphne "Oh no, there's most of a chapter in the book I haven't used yet"

Daphne stopped still and stared "There's, more" she said, huskily.

"Well, we would have to...well, it's for later" said Harry uncomfortably.

Daphne's eyes grew large "There's more..." she said and shuddered.

"It's okay I don't have to do it" said Harry.

Daphne looked at Harry fixedly "You have got to be kidding. I'm already, um, happy with your parseltoungue kissing and you say there's more."

Harry swallowed nervously "There's a lot more happy to be had" said Harry blushing.

"No there isn't" said Daphne. "I know how happy I can get!"

Harry looked away at the fireplace "We probably need to talk about this some other time"

"What are you not telling me?" asked Daphne, starting to sound annoyed.

"Well, there are some warnings in the rest of the chapter, you might… faint" said Harry.

"You mean 'faint' said Daphne making air quotes.

"No I mean faint, pass out" said Harry looking at the windows.

"What in Morgana's name are you talking about" said Daphne crossly, arms folding across her chest.

"Well, you might faint after you get, er, happy, then happy …. enough times" said Harry.

"And you could do that, you big strong man" said Daphne sounding rather sarcastic.

"It's hissing and kissing, but, er, not on the lips" said Harry, still not meeting Daphne's eyes.

Daphne reached over with one finger and tuned Harry's head to face her.

"And after you hissy-kiss my neck and I get happy, what exactly do you do to make me faint?" she asked firmly.

Harry leaned forward and whispered in her ear. Daphne jerked and blushed all the way to her ears.

She covered her with with her hand "I should not have asked" she said.

"We don't have to do that" said Harry nervously.

"Harry, we're getting married, you're going to do that" said Daphne forcefully. "I'm not missing out."

Harry blushed.

"And then we'll see if Lady Slytherin has a reason to faint or not" said Daphne dismissively.

Harry leaned back over and kissed Daphne on the lips. Daphne moaned softly.

Harry lifted his hands and started to rub Daphne's side. Daphne reached down and pulled Harry's hand onto her breast. After holding still, kissing Daphne for a while, Harry started to rub Daphne's breast. Daphne moaned and leaned over onto Harry. "I have two, you know" she murmured and Harry gingerly put both hands on her breasts, rubbing and caressing.

After a lot of moaning and kissing Daphne broke off the kiss "Oh Harry" she said huskily "I think you've earned this" she said and undid her blouse. Harry's hands dropped to the couch and he stared at her bra-clad breasts.

"Meet the girls" said Daphne, with a smile.

Harry gaped.

Daphne stretched, showing off then with a smirk, did her blouse back up.

Harrys hands quivered. His eyes looked glazed.

"Harry, snap out of it" said Daphne.

Harry spasmed and blinked.

"Harry, why are you being strange, you've seen breasts before" said Daphne.

Harry blinked a bit "Not really" he said.

"What about Ginerva Weasley?" said Daphne forcefully.

"Just kissing, a bit of snogging" said Harry.

Daphne sighed. "You really were a good boy weren't you?"

"She has six older brothers" said Harry defensively.

"And you don't think I can look after myself?" asked Daphne.

Harry looked at Daphne "But on you're own, you're more vulnerable" he said.

Daphne cut him off "I survived seven years in the Slytherin dorms without being raped or abused. If you are touching me it's because I want it to happen" she said.

Harry blanched "Slytherin was that bad" he said "I thought Snape had it all under control"

Daphne looked at him eyes narrowed "Not a good place to be a halfblood, and any muggle-borns.. well they didn't ever last long" she said.

Harry winced and clutched his right hand.

Daphne instantly changed her tone "Harry, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Ring, burning" said Harry. "It's fading, but shit… The Black ring does that all the damn time, but the Slytherin ring..." he stopped talking, his face going blank, then steadily looking angrier.

"Harry Potter ,what the hell is going on" asked Daphne crossly.

Harry sat up, nursing his hand. "I think Salazar's ring doesn't like it if I find out things are bad in Slytherin house" he said.

Daphne looked very thoughtful "Is this another family obligation" she asked.

"I think it might be" said Harry, giving his hand a shake. "It's still hurting… but just a reminder" he said.

"Well, take it off" said Daphne.

Harry tugged on the ring. "Won't budge" he said.

"Do any of your other rings come off?" She asked.

Harry idly pulled on his other house rings. "Er, its seems they're all stuck on" he said.

"Fathers ring doesn't do that" said Daphne.

Harry sighed.

"So what are you going to do?" she asked.

Harry scratched the back of his head. "I think I'll owl Professor… Headmistress McGonagall and arrange a meeting with her. Maybe If I get her to lean on Slughorn to clean up the House, the ring will stop hurting."

"It seems Salazar Slytherin's magic is very… well it's amazing that it still does that after a millennia" said Daphne.

"Kiss it better?" asked Harry.

Daphne looked at Harry "I'm not kissing your Lords ring." she said. "I'm betrothed, not a vassal"

"A what?" asked Harry.

"Vassals are sort of owned by their lords" said Daphne. "I am not. Going. to. be."

Harry nodded "A kiss on the lips?" he asked.

Daphne smiled briefly then leaned over and kissed Harry.

"Well I'm going home now" said Daphne, and stood up.

Harry stood up, and swayed a little. Daphne quickly grabbed him, steadying him.

"Harry, are you all right?" she asked.

"Just a bit tired, I guess since I got the four more house elves" said Harry.

Daphne stiffened "How many elves are you bonded to, Harry?" she asked.

"I've got the four new ones, Kreacher at Grimmauld, and the three from here" he said.

"You're bonded to eight elves" her voice raised.

"Well it's hard to clean these old mansions up, you need a lot of elves" he said.

"Are they all cleaning and repairing right now?" she asked, eyes narrowed.

"Well, not Kreacher, he's basically just cooking and cleaning now" said Harry, yawning. "Oh and I had to do the Lords office this afternoon, reparos till I had to lean on the desk"

"Harry, you must be nearly magically exhausted!" cried Daphne, holding him tighter.

Harry scoffed "I'll be fine in a few minutes" he said.

"You're going to bed." she said.

"Yes Dear" said Harry.

"Are you being sarcastic?" asked Daphne icily.

"No" said Harry.

"Right. That's enough!" she said "I'm going to go tell the house elves what to do. You stay here!" said Daphne forcefully.

"I think the kitchen's are that way?" said Harry, pointing.

"Whats an elfs name?" asked Daphne crossly.

"Manilow" said Harry.

"Manilow" called out Daphne.

Manilow the elf appeared with a pop, a cleaning cloth in his hands.

"Miss Greeny" said Manilow.

"Take me to the head elf" said Daphne. "Your master is being over-taxed by your working"

Manilow paled "Oh no" he said "We's go this way" he said, dashing off on his floppy feet.

Daphne propped Harry back onto the couch. "Don't move or I'll get creative" she said.

A fast walk down the hallway led through a large door to the kitchen, where one elf was busy cooking, while others popped in and out getting orders from the very old elf standing in the middle of the room.

Daphne strode on to the room "Stop!" she said firmly.

All elves looked at her, all activity ceased.

Manilow pointed at the very old elf in the middle of the room. "Mandy isn't it" said Daphne.

Mandy nodded.

Daphne sighed "Harry's magic is being over-taxed. You'll need to only use the younger elves for work, you older ones are on light duties; no magic more than you have."

Mandy looked at Daphne assertively "And what makes you in charge?" she said, hands on tiny hips.

"This" said Daphne, and held out her left hand, the engagement ring glittering.

Mandy walked over slowly "Engaged to master." she nodded.

"So cut the work back now" said Daphne.

Mandy shook her head "You're not mistress yet" she said.

"Please cut the work back, it's hurting Harry" said Daphne.

Mandy nodded "Right away Mistress" she replied and the two older elves tottered over to a low table in the corner of the kitchen.

Daphne stood stock still and tilted her head.

After a moment she spoke up "You called me Mistress" said Daphne.

"Yes Mistress" said Mandy impassively.

Daphne shook her head and retraced her steps.

Harry was sitting slumped on the couch, looking glassy-eyed.

"You're going to bed" said Daphne.

Harry started to protest. "I'm fine" he said.

"Levicorpus" cast Daphne and Harry floated off the couch.

"Upstairs, second floor, first door" said Harry.

Daphne towed a floating Harry upstairs to the second floor.

"What's on the first floor?" asked Daphne.

"I dunno." said Harry.

"Harry, you live here!" exclaimed Daphne.

"Only today, I know where the office and the sitting room are." said Harry.

"Drawing room" said Daphne. "it's a drawing room."

"Yeah okay" said Harry sounding a very groggy.

The doors to the first room on the second floor opened as Daphne approached.

Daphne stopped and asked Harry "Do the doors open for you?" she asked.

"Er, no, is that bad?" he asked.

"Let's hope not" said Daphne briskly and towed Harry in.

"Nice room" said Daphne.

"I was hoping to show you the room while I could walk" said Harry weakly.

"Hmmh" snorted Daphne, towing him over to the bed and turning the covers down.

She went to Harry's feet and undid his shoes, discarding them and his socks.

"Hey, I can probably undress myself" said Harry.

"Oh relax" said Daphne "You've seen me shirtless" she said.

Harry sighed.

"And I've seen you in swim trunks" she continued.

"I was fourteen" he complained.

"So the view should be better" said Daphne, peeling the jersey off Harry.

"This feels a little exploitative" said Harry.

Daphne ticked Harry and he gasped and tried to writhe away "Ouch!" he said.

"Harry are you injured?" said Daphne, stopping tickling.

"It… hurts oddly" said Harry.

"Are you hurt?" she asked

"I'm not injured" said Harry.

"Hmmh" said Daphne and took off his shirt. She cast an appreciative eye over his torso and nodded. "No bruises" she said, and tickled Harry again.

"Ouch!" he said again.

"I'm just tickling you" she said defensively.

"Like the tickling hex?" he asked.

"Vice versa really" she said. "Come on, you've been tickled before"

Harry looked away "Not really" he said.

Daphne's hands formed fists and started to shake. "When I meet your family..." she said angrily.

"Calm down Daphne, please" said Harry weakly.

Daphne took a deep breath. "Okay" she said, and grabbed Harry's belt buckle.

"Oy, keep your hands off my pants" he cried.

Daphne looked at Harry. "Oh you don't want me to take your pants off?" she asked, a trace of a smile returning to her face.

"Er, crikey" said Harry.

"I've seen you in swim trunks before. This is nothing different" said Daphne, and undid Harry's pants. She pulled them down, revealing Harry's tented boxers.

She pinkened "Well, that's different" she said, looking big-eyed and blushing. "I'm glad you like being looked after Harry"

"Oh god this is so embarrassing" said Harry, unable to move.

Daphne giggled and slid Harry's floating form over onto the bed.

Before the charm had dropped Harry into the mattress, she'd flicked the bedcovers over onto Harry.

"Sleep well" said Daphne, and leaning over, kissed the blushing Harry.

Harry sighed and relaxed.

"Now, no overexerting yourself tomorrow." said Daphne.

"I get it" said Harry.

"I'll leave you a note to remember to write McGonagall" said Daphne.

"Uhuh" said Harry.

"Bye" said Daphne.

**-==0==-**

**Potter Manor, The Drawing Room. Harry and Daphne are snogging; Daphne's jacket discarded. **

**[Lemon warning]**

Harry was kissing and hissing until Daphne was panting, then she cried out "oh" and Harry stopped and looked up

"Don't stop" she said very crossly.

Harry went back to licking and sucking on Daphne's neck until suddenly Daphne let out a shriek. There was a crack and one of the windows shattered.

Harry stopped instantly and looked at Daphne's face. She was flushed red and smiling lazily.

"Harry Potter, the man who conquered" said Daphne huskily. "You certainly know how to do that" she said, looking at Harry with half-closed eyes.

"Was that okay?" asked Harry nervously.

"That was amazing." said Daphne.

"Daph, you broke a window" said Harry incredulously.

"Harry, I've never come like that before. I may become a stay-at-home witch at this rate." said Daphne, folding her arms under her breasts and pushing them together and up.

"What would you do though" said Harry, staring at her breasts.

"I'd lie back and you'd get me off all day" said Daphne, putting a hand over her mouth, embarrassed.

Harry went still "Um, maybe you'd better cover up" said Harry.

"Why Harry?" said Daphne, blinking at Harry.

"Because I'm getting really… tense" said Harry looking down at the bulge in his trousers.

Daphne sat up "Well you are awfully tense" she said, leaning forward and running a hand down Harry's chest. Harry gasped.

"Oh you poor thing" said Daphne "I've had such a nice time and you're all tense" she said, sticking her chest out.

Harry panicked "Daphne I can't keep my hands off you. I just want to… take you" he cried.

"Well isn't that a coincidence, because I'm going to…." said Daphne.

Harry groaned "I thought you said you wanted to save it for after the wedding"

"I'm going home. You take care of yourself now" said Daphne, putting her robe on.

"Daphne!" said Harry.

Daphne paused on the way out of the drawing room "Honestly Harry, You can take care of yourself. I'm getting married in white." she said, and laughed as she left.

Harry groaned.

[Lemon over]


	11. Nothing to do…

**Chapter ****Eleven****: Nothing to do…**

**Stately Potter Manor, Harry Potter is wearing casual clothes and reading piles of parchment in Lord Potters office.**

Suddenly Manilow the house elf opens the door "Master" he says.

Harry looks up from the notes "Yes Manilow"

"Mandy needs you in the kitchen, Master" said Manilow.

"It's not drains again is it?" asked Harry, looking anxious.

Manilow frowns his little elf head "No Master. Its potions" said Manilow.

"Potions?" says Harry as he walks from the Lords office, down the hallways following Manilow.

Manilow shrugs and finally after a long walk they arrive in the kitchen. It's huge. There are four very large stoves, only one is lit, and it seems big enough for a family.

Mandy is standing in the middle of the room, ordering house elves about. The kitchen is clearly clean.

"Hello Mandy" said Harry.

Mandy the house-elf turned her old face up "Master" she said , looking happier immediately.

"What's this about potions?" asked Harry.

"We need more of lots of potions" said Mandy.

"Oh, are some of you sick?" asked Harry sounding concerned.

Mandy looked at Harry oddly "We need cleaning potion, and dish washing potion and floor washing potion, and window potion. And outside we need insect spray."

Harry looked at Mandy "You can't make potions then" he asked.

Mandy looked surprised "Master, elfs can't make potions. We need to buy them or you make them" she said "Master Fleamont always made all of them"

Harry looked at Mandy "Grandpa Fleamont was good at potions?"

"Master Fleamont sold sleekeazys and quadrupled the family fortune" recited Mandy.

"Grandpa sold potions?" asked Harry.

"Silly Master, Master Fleamont sold the Sleekeazys company." said Mandy.

"He made a potions company… wow" said Harry.

"We have Master Fleamont's potion lab and books" said Mandy "Master will make our potions?" she asked

Harry looked at Mandy and took a deep breath "I will try, Mandy"

"Mistress Lily was very good at potions" said Mandy. "Master must be good too"

Harry smiled weakly "Lets go and see this lab then" he said.

Mandy set Manilow to lead Harry to the potions lab. It was down the hall from the kitchen, and around a very thick brick wall, and though two pairs of doors that sprung shut.

Grandfather Fleamont's lab was like the school potions lab… in that there were fireplaces and cauldrons and shelves of ingredients. It was the size of a classroom. At one end was a workbench and small fires, but the far end had cauldrons bigger than… the biggest cauldron Harry had ever seen; which had been used to resurrect Voldemort. There was a complicated looking device over the huge cauldron with paddles, and a long set of shelves of empty bottles.

Harry noticed there was no dust.

"Manilow, have you elves dusted in here?" Harry asked.

"No Master, this room is self-dusting." said Manilow. "The big box on the wall does it."

Manilow pointed at a large box covered in grilles hanging off one wall.

Harry walked over to the bench and found a couple of books.

The first one was titled "Household potions" and the second "Research notes"

Harry opened 'household potions'.

"Cleaning potion" he said and flicked through the hand-written book.

After a while he found a recipe. "This is simple" said Harry.

"Manilow, how much cleaning potion do we need?" asked Harry.

"We had a jar this big" said Manilow, holding his hands apart.

"So about a gallon" said Harry.

Ten minutes later, Harry had a number six cauldron on the heat and the potion started.

He went to the shelves and got out all the ingredients.

He slowly added the ingredients, stirring and changing directions.

The potion turned a light blue milky colour and Harry stopped stirring. "Done" he said and decanted it into a Gallon jar.

"Cleaning potion" said Harry, proudly, handing the jar to Manilow.

"I'll take this to the laundry now" said Manilow, popping off.

Harry cleaned up the cauldron and started looking in the book.

"Hair taming potion; original recipe" he read. "Might make some later" he thought.

"Floor cleaning potion" said Harry, finding a page.

Hours and many cauldrons later...

"And the Dish washing potion is done too" said Harry. "Not a bad days work"

Manilow left with the dish-washing potion and reappeared a minute later

"Mandy says to remember we need insect spray." said Manilow.

"Lets see" said Harry, flicking through the books "Here we go, tansy, white oil, and pyrethrum daisies. Looks quick"

Harry took the number six cauldron he'd just finished with and started brewing again.

It took ten minutes and had only three ingredients, and the two solid ones just got ground and added.

"Easiest potion ever" said Harry, bottling the gallon of spray.

Then he cleaned the cauldron with a quick "evanesco".

"Well I feel like it must be nearly dinner time" said Harry to Manilow.

Manilow nodded "Pandy has made dinner" he said.

Harry took the household potions book with him and headed for the kitchen.

"Master is not eating in the kitchen" said Pandy sternly. "Master is eating in the dining room"

Harry went to the dining room and sat down to dinner. Shepherds pie.

"Manilow, go tell Pandy it was delicious" said Harry.

Manilow nodded "Manilow likes it too" said Manilow shyly.

"Good on you, Manilow" said Harry.

Harry took his household potions book to the sitting room and started flicking through it.

"Face cream. Wart ointment, soap. There's a soap recipe. Shampoo.." Harry turned page after page.

"This looks interesting… Doxycide, Doxy bite potion, Doxy bite ointment, Doxy bomb. Doxy Bomb!" Harry cried.

"Oh have I got a use for you" he cackled. "Manilow" Harry called.

Manilow appeared with a pop. "Yes Master." he said.

"We're going to make Doxy bombs tomorrow. Bring parchment and a quill, I need to work out what ingredients we'll need." said Harry.

After ten minutes of writing and maths, Harry had a list.

"Manilow, go ask Mandy if we have more potions ingredients somewhere" asked Harry.

Manilow popped off.

He reappeared a minute later. "Mandy says the ingredients barn is across the courtyard."

Harry stared at Manilow "I have an ingredients Barn… oh boy"

Harry yawned. "Time for bed"

-==0==-

****Potter Manor. The Entrance Hallway. Harry Potter is waiting, reading the potions book wearing practical clothes, old shoes and a black work robe.****

The fireplace flames turn green and George Weasley, wearing old clothes walks out.

"Harrikins" says George.

"George" Says Harry, standing up. "My Grandfather left this great book on potions. It has a recipe for a Doxycide bomb."

George stops and stares at the enormous hallway and it's furnishing "Harry, he also left you this enormous manor" said George.

Harry stopped walking towards George "Er, yeah. It's a bit confusing to start with."

George made a blowfish face "It's really simple Harry, you're a rich prat" he said.

Harry sighed "Grandfather made his money in potion making. He sold the Sleekeazy company and retired on the profits."

George stared at Harry "Your Grandfather invented Sleekeazy's"

"Yeah, he made a hair potion that could tame Potter hair" said Harry, pointing at his always-messy hair.

George stepped right up to Harry "And what do you look like with Sleekeazeys in your hair?" he asked.

Harry shrugged "I've never used it" he admitted.

George put his arm around Harry's shoulders "And you don't think it's an experiment worth conducting" he asked.

Harry sighed "Well, there's a picture of Grandfather with his hair tamed. The effect would be largely the same"

"Is it a magical portrait?" asked George.

"Sadly, not" said Harry. "Grandfather and Grandmother died of Dragon pox unexpectedly"

"You're sounding awfully stuffy." said George, pulling Harry's ear.

Harry poked George in the ribs. "Oy!" he said "Grandpa Fleamont" said Harry "His name was Fleamont"

George released Harry "So… a family name then" said George seriously.

"Great Grandmother was a Fleamont, they wanted to keep the name alive… I've got a letter from Grandpa Fleamont telling me Fleamont is not to be a first name." said Harry.

George raised his eyebrows "So he got picked on for the name a lot then?" asked George.

"Noted duellist by the time he left Hogwarts" said Harry.

"Runs in the family then?" said George, lightening the mood.

"Come on, Grandpa's potions lab is quite something." said Harry.

-==0==-

George whistled. "Air filtration, size twenty cauldrons with stirrers, he didn't do things by halves"

"There's a potions ingredients barn" said Harry.

"You'd need that to fill one of those big boys" said George. "Fancy doing some Weasleys Wheezes potions here?"

Harry looked at George sideways "I'd rather you burn your shop down than my house" he said.

"Fair enough" said George.

"So, here's a recipe for Doxycide Bombs" said Harry, opening the Household potions book.

"This book's pretty interesting" said George. "You could probably make a living off these if they're any good"

Harry swallowed "I spent all yesterday afternoon brewing potions for the elves to use" he said.

"You have house-elves?" said George.

"Had to get some more… the ones from here are all too old to work really" said Harry.

George raised an eyebrow.

"Just keeping this place pest free and weeded needs two elves. One more to cook and clean." said Harry.

"Ouch" said George.

"Black Manor… well it hasn't had house-elves for nearly twenty years. It's doxy-infested, boggarts.. the lot." said Harry.

"Can't you just abandon it?" asked George.

"Family magics… not allowed" said Harry. "And Teddy will be Lord Black once he's of age. He'll need a house."

"You're acting very grown up Harry" said George.

"Well, today we make Doxy bombs. I thought you'd be the perfect partner in making enough to saturate Black Manor" said Harry.

"How many rooms?" asked George.

"About a hundred and four" said Harry.

George looked in the book "Area is eighty square feet… carry the two… "

George looked thoughtful … "We'd need fifty" he said after much deliberation. "Who'd have thought dungbomb pranks would leave me with worthwhile skills".

Harry spoke up "I won't tell if you don't"

"To work, Harrikins" said George.

Hours later.

George packed the last red cylinder with a fuse into the conjured box "Sixty sticks of Doxy-Dynamite" he said.

Harry spoke up "Making these is … hard work, How did you two do it at Hogwarts?"

"Harry, sometimes art takes dedication" said George simply.

"Well, lets set these up at Black Manor and go to lunch" said Harry.

"Mum will be pleased to see you Harry." said George, carrying the box.

"What about Ginny" asked Harry nervously.

"She's in America with the Harpies development squad" said George. "Though you'll have to deal with Ronnie-baby."

They walked back to the entry hall.

Harry broke the silence "What happened with Hermione and Ron" he asked.

"I think Ron opened his mouth one too many times and Hermione shut it for him" said George.

Harry shook his head.

"So what's the deal with Daphne Greengrass?" asked George.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, as they passed the Kitchens.

"Well the Prophet ran this ridiculous story that you got engaged paying half a million galleons as a bride price" said George.

Harry coughed "Did not" he muttered.

"I didn't think so" said George.

"I paid in her bathtub full of emeralds." said Harry.

George started coughing. "Harry, please" he cried.

"I had to make a statement" said Harry. "I'm getting married as Lord Slytherin; so it had to be a big thing"

"About that, is that from, well you know who" asked George.

Harry laughed "No, actually, I inherited the title from Mum" he said.

George stopped and tuned to face Harry "You're joking, mate?"

"My dear departed mother, who everyone said was a 'muggle-born' was a descendant of Salazar Slytherin" said Harry.

"So you really were the Heir of Slytherin?" said George.

"An Heir. Tom Riddle got there first." said Harry.

"Tom…. Oh, he-who-should-not-be-named." said George.

"Yeah him" said Harry.

They arrive at the fireplace.

"Black Manor" says Harry, flinging Floo powder in.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to set them all off at once?" asked Harry.

"Hmm. Maybe we should do one at a time. Don't want to break any windows" said George.

Harry coughed "Yeah, lets not" he said.

"Well, it should be safe to enter tomorrow" said George as they flooed to "The Burrow."

"Molly, good to see you, can I have some coffee please? George has worn me out" asked Harry.

**-==0==-**

****Black Manor. Above the raven-decorated metal roofs of Black Manor****

**Harry Potter is flying slowly on a broom.**

**It's a cold overcast day.**

"Reparo" "Reparo" he casts on the roofing metal, flying one handed.

"Reparo" "Reparo"

"Reparo" "Reparo"

"Reparo" "Reparo"

"Reparo" "Reparo"

"Reparo" "Reparo"

"Reparo" "Reparo"

"Reparo" "Reparo"

He casts, slowly flying over the dark grey lead roof.

An hour passes.

His wand hand is shaking.

"Reparo" "Reparo"

"Reparo" "Reparo"

"Reparo" "Reparo"

"Reparo" "Reparo"

Finally he spirals down to the front door and dismounts.

He stretches and opens the front door.

"Phew" he exclaims. "Doxycide stinks"

He disappears back through the fireplace to "Potter Manor"

The house-elf Manilow is waiting for him in the hall.

"Master" says Manilow.

Harry stops and shakes his right hand out. "What is it Manilow"

"Miss Grangie was looking for you" says Manilow.

Harry yawned and handed Manilow the broom "Put this away" he said and flooed off to "Grimmauld place"

Eventually he found Hermione in the library.

"Where have you been for the last three days?" she asked, holding a pile of parchments

"Fixing some roofing over at Black Manor" he said tiredly.

"Well you need to look at these Wizengamot minutes. You've got to at least decide how your proxy will vote, if you're not going" she said.

Harry sat down on a chair heavily. "Lets' see it" he said.

Harry read the pile of minutes… it took about an hour.

"Crap" he said.

Hermione looked at Harry from over the book she'd been reading. "And what do you think your lordship?" she said, slightly sarcastically.

"This bill is crap." he said. "It makes it even harder for people robbed by the ministry during the war to get their businesses back" he said.

"Well, what are you going to do about it ?" she said.

"Try to block it" he said.

"Do we have the votes?" she asked "I thought we only had twenty three, we'd need forty seven"

"Well, there's always the Black files" said Harry sounding uncertain.

"That's unethical" said Hermione stiffly.

"So is the ministry legalising stealing from all those people" said Harry, yawning.

"Why don't we write letters to the more moderate other members?" asked Hermione.

"Hmm, I wonder who they are?" said Harry.

"Why don't you ask Neville?" asked Hermione.

"Well, I know Neville's behind me already" said Harry.

"Ask Neville who the more moderate people who aren't already voting this way are" said Hermione.

"Actually, I have an idea..." said Harry.

Hermione sat bolt upright "Harry, NO! Not a Harry idea" she said.

"Honestly Hermione, this idea is harmless. I'll write to Cyrus Greengrass, Daphne's father. He's a good guy, and he's in the neutral faction. Maybe there's some reason more of the neutrals aren't behind it?" said Harry.

Hermione stared at Harry "Harry, that's a surprisingly good idea." she said.

Harry wrote a letter asking for support blocking the bill and owled it off.

He felt a bit tired after that so he had a pepper-up potion and got back to revising for NEWTs.

Cyrus Greengrasses reply that afternoon was short and to the point.

_'Lord Black,_

_I personally don't see how this effects me, or other true conservatives._

_Thank you for not trying to use your impending nuptials as leverage._

_I just don't see how taking more money out of ministry coffers helps the budget._

_Lord Greengrass._

_P.S. Erzsebet and I would like to see you and Daphne setting a date._

_'_

"He won't do it" said Harry, handing over the letter."

"He's more concerned with balancing the ministry budget than helping people" said Hermione angrily.

"Well, I basically ended up propping up the budget this year with those levies" said Harry. "The ministry doesn't raise much tax revenue, not since the war."

"Because the shops are all shut… since those corrupt laws took all the business away" said Hermione.

"Maybe that's what we need to do" said Harry. "Explain it in terms of tax revenue"

Hermione sighed "I suppose" she said.

It took them the rest of the day, and included a trip to the ministry to get some figures.

The next letter was thicker, and had charts and tables.

Harry xerographia'd it till his wand hand was shaking.

"Harry, are you getting tired out?" said Hermione, concernedly.

"I tire more easily now I have so many elves. They all take a bit of power, all the time" he said.

Hermione scowled "Why people didn't tell me they were using their owners magic to do everything. It puts a completely different complexion on things" she said.

"How so" said Harry, resting heavily, sipping coffee.

"Well they're magical parasites, of a sort. The work they do… it's like you did it, but they just add extra hands." said Hermione. "I thought they were…."

"Just weird looking little people being oppressed" said Harry.

Hermione scowled.

"Well at least if we tell everyone in the Wizengamot how much tax money we're missing out on, they might change their minds about the bill." said Hermione.

-==0==-

****The Wizengamot, Ministry of Magic.****

"And in the vote for the bill to secure ministry confiscated assets, the nayes have it. The bill is rejected" said the Chief Warlock.

The meeting broke for lunch soon after, with only another reading of a cauldron bottom act.

"Harry" said Neville, walking over to Harry's silver throne.

"Neville" said Harry, standing up and shaking Neville's hand.

"That report you mailed out. Well, it clearly convinced a few people." said Neville.

"I think showing that the tax revenues would be higher; based on the old tax receipts was a very good idea" said Cyrus Greengrass, walking closer. "Well thought out, well written."

"Hermione Dagwood-Granger's idea mostly" said Harry modestly.

"Indeed" said Cyrus. "She's doing well changing a vote outcome in her first year sitting"

Harry smiled "Hermione is a bit of an overachiever" he said.

"And you and the light coalition had nothing to do with it?" joked Cyrus.

"Well, you could join us" said Harry.

Cyrus gave Harry a look "We'll see" he said.

**-==0==-**

****Later, Outside the Wizengamot.****

Harry came out of the members doorway, having divested himself of his purple robes.

"Hi Harry" said Luna Lovegood.

"Hello Luna" said Harry.

Luna said to Harry "It's so symmetrical, the way Cyrus Greengrasses daughters are marrying one dark, one light."

Harry stared "What do you mean" he asked.

"Well, if Lord Greengrass had wanted to arrange the best possible political position, it would look a lot like this" said Luna airily.

Harry nodded sharply "Thanks for the observation, Luna, I have to go now"

Harry strode off.

-==0==-

****Greengrass Manor, the Library****

Harry burst into the Library and approached Daphne, who was studying piles of grimoires.

"So my friend Luna told me a very interesting thing" said Harry curtly.

Daphne looked up "What did Loo.. Luna Lovegood say?" she asked, slipping a sheet of parchment over the open page.

"That your father a set up to position the Greengrasses with one galleon on light an the other on dark?" said Harry.

Daphne looked at Harry calmly "Really. And how does Draco get to be dark when you have him on a short leash?"

"Well there is that" admitted Harry.

"But, is it true?" asked Harry, anxiously.

"It's just too convenient. I mean, I Never spoke to you at Hogwarts. You were just that blonde girl in Slytherin that stayed out of the bullshit Malfoy stirred up" said Harry.

Daphne stood up. "Whose fault was that, mister I'm too good for Slytherin house." she said.

"That is completely unrelated" said Harry.

Daphne, her hair starting to float a little sideways stepped up to Harry and poked him in the chest. "You need to listen to me more" she said.

"Your whole relationship with me, looks like a set up" said Harry.

Daphne's hands clenched into fists. "Are you so up yourself that you can't recognise love, you idiot?"

Harry blinked "What?" he said.

"Love. That warm feeling in your chest. Here let me show you" said Daphne and hugged him.

Harry relaxed. "I don't know why I got so upset" said Harry softly.

"Harry, I TOLD YOU it was a political gesture. Falling in love was not. Getting engaged was just US. You being an ass: that's all you." said Daphne, hugging him.

Harry stared at the floor, "Sorry" he said, and hugged her back.

"Go home" she said "And maybe go see your mind healer again. You ..." Daphne's voice caught "You are a person deserving of love" she said.

Harry nuzzled into her neck, breathing in the scent of her hair.

"And no hissing" she said softy. "Mother won't let us kiss on the premises"

"mmm" said Harry.

Daphne held Harry at arms length "And get some rest, you look tired" she said.

"NEWTs revision" said Harry "Just a bit longer"

**-==0==-**

**Potter Manor, Harrys room, ****three days later.**

Harry sits on the side of the bed in his pyjamas, He's unshaven, and hunched. He's holding a colour coded timetable in his hands. They shake.

He reaches over to the bedside table and takes a small potion bottle, uncorks it and swigs it down. There are four empty bottles next to it.

After a while he stands up and heads off to revise in his pyjamas.

-==0==-

**Grimmauld Place, Kitchen**

"So you see, the Goblin treaty of 1711 was really a treaty with werewolves to control the price of silver." said Harry, his eyes red lined, his hair looking like a birds nest.

"Uhuh" said Hermione, looking at Harry assesingly, taking in the bags under the eyes, the sallow skin.

"How about we go for a little holiday, Harry?" said Hermione.

"Just a little break,we'll go to Europe, see the sights, visit Paris, look up our family trees there. It'll be fun."

"But the shop, and the building repairs, and NEWTs classes"

"Harry, it's just for a few days. You're too worn out. Have your elves take a break, so you get more magic for while, you'll feel miles better."

"And I don't have to see my course notes" said Harry, glassily.

Hermione winced.

**-==0==-**

**Magical Vienna**

Harry and Hermione port-keyed into the back courtyard of the magical-friendly hotel.

"The booklet says they are a magical hotel, set in the old part of the city" said Hermione.

Harry and Hermione walked in the back door of the hotel and along a narrow hall to the front desk.

"Harry Potter and Hermione Dagwood-Granger, checking in" said Hermione.

The grey-haired woman in muggle clothes looked up from her knitting. "Gruss Gott" she said, and waved a finger at the register, her blue eyes bright against her parchment-like skin. The pages turned and stopped. "Sign please" she said, in a faint german accent.

Harry took a quill and signed.

Hermione sighed, waited her turn and signed.

"Your rooms are twelve and fourteen, they are up two stories" said the old woman, handing them iron keys.

Harry cocked his head "The second floor?"

"Not to an American" said the old woman, chuckling.

Harry and Hermione walked up to their rooms, which were adjacent, and opened the doors.

The rooms were bigger than Harry had expected, though pokey compared to his rooms at the Manor. The bed was a bit small, hardly any room for. Harry shut the thought down. He wasn't thinking about that.

"Harry, leave you bags, lets go sightseeing" said Hermione.

Harry took his shrunken trunk out of his pocket, unshrank it and closed and locked the door.

The stepped out the front door of the hotel onto a narrow cobbled street.

Hermione referred to a travel guide. "This is Singerstrasse. It's in the old part of the city."

Harry looked at the street, that could be a straighter, less quirky Diagon alley.

"Its muggle" whispered Hermione. Harry blinked. "But it's… so old"

"Partly rebuilt after the second world war" said Hermione.

Harry stared at the little shopfronts.

A small white tradesmans van went past. Harry blinked. Further up the street, a horse and buggy waited.

"The horses are for tourists" said Hermione, and they started walking up the footpath.

"We're headed to the centre of the city, the special bits are right there"

"Not in an alley?"

"It's different" said Hermione.

"All in the guidebook?"

"Of course" said Hermione.

The walked for several minutes, stopping to peer into shops, then reached a plaza. Across the plaza was a huge gothic church, with coloured roof slates, making the pattern of a two-headed eagle.

"Wow" said Harry.

"It's bigger than I expected" said Hermione.

Harry watched tourists getting accosted by a man dressed in very old-fashioned clothes.

"Is that?"

"No, listen.. He's selling Mozart concert tickets."

"Mozart?"

"The composer. He's from here, or something."

"Is he any good?"

Hermione cringed "Mozart's one of the greats."

"Oh. Like Shakespeare, but for music."

"Yes. Your family really were oiks, weren't they?" asked Hermione.

"So, where's our bit?" asked Harry.

"Well, one entrance is through the catacombs under the church there"

"So, shall we go?"

"You have to pay muggle admission. There's another church near here where we can just walk in."

Harry tagged along, and along the street and around a corner, they found the front of a church built into the street. Large Maltese crosses adorned the walls and doors.

"This one" said Hermione.

"It's a bit, obvious, isn't it" said Harry as they stepped in to the dark, cool church. "I mean it looks magical" he said, and then he could see inside the church.

"Wow" he whispered.

"Wow" agreed Hermione.

The place was all tiled in black and white, and had little shrine-things along the walls.

"This is very cool" said Harry quietly after a while, as they walked around.

"So much better than the leaky" whispered Hermione.

She referred to the book, then led Harry to a pillar in a darker corner. "Step in" she said.

Harry stepped into the pillar and appeared in a sliver of the church they'd just been in, with strangely fuzzy edges. At the end of the sliver of room, about twenty feet away, a doorway, half open, had flickering candlelight and music coming from it. To the sides was absolutely nothing but blackness.

Hermione bumped behind him "Oh wow" she said.

"They don't mess around" said Harry, and they walked down the tiles, and through the door into a pub. A gramophone played orchestral music.

"That's Mozart" said Hermione.

Harry moved out of the doorway, and stood for a bit, looking round.

Witches and wizards in largely muggle clothes sat and ate and drank, played exploding snap and chess, and a game Harry didn't recognise, using coloured rocks. Mozart played, and they talked to each other in what Harry assumed was German.

"Come on Harry, lets go see the shops"

Harry was dragged off from his wool-gathering. A little voice in his head said 'Daphne would love Vienna, both parts.'

-==0==-

**Paris, France, ******Mission-De-La-Foure, Magical Ambulance.****

Harry discovered that the Magical Ambulance is in fact, what the French call a hospital.

Harry follows Hermione, she seems to be able to read the signs and speak to the people alright.

They spend a long time waiting in a queue, and then Hermione spends a long time explaining something in French, they write their names in a ledger and leave.

"We're booked for inheritance blood tests in five days." says Hermione, once they are back out on the street.

"What do we do in the meantime?"

"See some more of the sights of magical Europe, silly."

"And what are they?"

"There's a magical part of Switzerland. A whole canton. That's a region" she explained.

"Do they do chocolate?" asked Harry.

"Yes Harry, they do chocolate."

"Well, that then!" he said. He had a nagging feeling he was forgetting something.

**-==0==-**

**Switzerland , the secret Cantonment**

"Harry, you'll make yourself sick" said Hermione as Harry tried one of every magical chocolate at the chocolatiers they were visiting.

"No I won't"

…

"It was the schnitzel, It was off" said Harry defensively.

**-==0==-**

**Magical Paris, **

Harry and Hermione are shopping in Paris rue magiqe

Harry's buying presents.

Hermione buys some presents for her parents, and a brass see-no-evil-hear-no-evil-speak-no-evil monkey set for Harry. Being magical, it acts as desk privacy charm. 'Maybe he'll get the subtext of the present too.' she wonders.

"So I've got Neville, George, Ron, Dean, Seamus, The Weasleys, and you" said Harry.

"I'm done presents shopping!" he says.

Hermione steps into the Owl-post office and pulls a letter out of her jacket.

Moments later, the owl is in flight.

Harry's waiting outside on the footpath.

"Who was that for?"

"My tutor" lied Hermione.

"Harry, have you thought about presents for Daphne and her family?"

"Oh I got those last week" said Harry.

Hermione winced. "Harry, maybe you could give Daphne some of the chocolate from Switzerland" she said.

"I suppose. Does she like chocolate?" Harry asked.

Hermione slapped her own head. "You should know that" she said.

"It's just she's always watching what she eats" said Harry.

"Well, it's not like she's going to eat two dozen all at once" said Hermione.

"Once. Once I embrace Swiss culture, and you give me crap about it" said Hary.

"Harry, you made yourself sick" said Hermione sternly.

"It was the schnitzel" said Harry.

-==0==-

****A hotel room, Paris.****

Harry's reading the English language French magical paper.

"Hey, there's a duelling contest on. We can go watch some circuit grade duellers" said Harry.

Hermione looked at Harry "And this isn't about you avoiding buying more presents?"

"Certainly not" said Harry. "I'm embracing french culture. We can have duck."

Hermione groaned.

-==0==-

The Duelling concourse was off the Rue Magique and was pretty crowded with wizards and witches in winter cloaks, all pushing and shoving.

Once they got in, there turned out to be multiple duelling strips, each with duellers, competing in a ladder.

They settled into a bench seat and watched. Soon they were caught up in the tension.

**-==0==-**

****Duelling courso, second day.****

Harry and Hermione are watching, when Daphne Geengrass turns up in duelling robes, and duels.

She does quite well.

"Come on, I can't watch" says Harry "I don't want to see her get hurt."

Hermione holds his arm "She's an adult, she knows what she's doing." she says.

They meet Astoria Greengrass when they go to buy some butterbeer.

"What are you doing, Harry Potter" asked Astoria.

"None of you business"

"You're engaged to my sister, and She hasn't seen you in a week"

"I, uh, I got a bit busy with NEWTs, then Hermione took me on a little break" said Harry.

Behind Harry's back, Hermione made a clockwise 'crazy' motion, pointing at her head.

Astoria stops and pauses, then speaks up "She was well, bored and she decided to come to the under twenty-one open contest."

Draco turns up and looks surprised to see Harry talking to Astoria. He gives Astoria a look and she just sighs. "He's clueless" she says.

"How did you two get together?" asked Hermione, changing the subject.

"You probably met torturing muggles" said Harry to Draco.

"We met in hospital if you must know" said Draco finally. "I needed treatment for cruciatis exposure and Astoria, well she was having a bad patch."

Harry's heart sinks.

"Daphne's pissed off. I think expected her boyfriend would be here, you know, supporting her" said Draco. "You were not at home, and didn't owl."

Hermione turned and looked at Harry.

"This is what being an asshole feels like, by the way." she said stiffly.

"Much as I hate agreeing with Draco Malfoy, he is right" continued Hermione.

Draco got a look on his face. "Granger just agreed with me" he said in a small voice.

Astoria perked up "Well Dear, remember it well, It's unlikely to happen again this decade." she quipped.

Hermione barely suppressed a smile.

Astoria led the group back to the course seating and they settled in, Draco on one end, Astoria next to Hermione and Harry sitting fretfully at one end.

-==0==-

****The Duelling concourse, late********r******** that day.****

Astoria speaks up "With her score, this is Daphne's last bout unless she can win"

Harry and Hermione leaned forwards.

"She's made it to the semi-finals" said Hermione. "Even with the practice she's had, and how she pretended to be a bit weaker than she was as a 'tactical advantage' she's done really well."

Harry sat silently.

Draco leaned over and whispered in Astoria's ear "He needs to do something to make it up to her."

Astoria turned her head "Love, he's going to do something dramatic publicly, he has that look."

"I am not sitting through a Yule full of relatives not talking to one another" said Draco.

Hermione snorted. "It's such a universal experience, the extended family glaring at each other over Christmas ham."

Draco looked disgusted.

"Harry, go apologise" suggested Hermione.

Harry disappeared with a crack and reappeared by the duelling platform.

The officials were very surprised to see someone apparating inside the **concourse**. They started yelling in French.

Harry pushed his way to the edge and said clearly "Daphne?"

Daphne Greengrass turned from watching her opponents preparations and her eyes widened when she saw Harry.

"Where have you been?" she asked, furious, striding over.

"I er, um. I had a teeny problem with NEWTs revision and Hermione made me take a break, and then I forgot to owl" he finished glumly.

"You're awful" she said.

"Have dinner with me?" Harry asked.

"Where are you anyway?"

"Up with Draco and Astoria" said Harry.

"You'd better be being nice" said Daphne, hands on hips.

"Yes dear" said Harry, and vanished with a crack.

Daphne turns, returned to her starting circle and stretched a bit. She stared up at the seats and saw Harry sitting again, and waved, a goofy look on her face.

The referee calls "tempus"

Daphne and her opponent, a Wizard called Vasily Korenko bow to one another.

Korenko begins with some hexes and light cutters, and Daphne starts throwing Reducto's very quickly.

Korenko goes on the defensive, throwing up shields that last for three or four.

Daphne slows marginally, and Korenko seizes the opportunity to attack, casting a snap-fast Reducto

Daphne takes the Reducto to the torso, on her duelling armour and is knocked down. She gets right back up; clearly badly bruised. Daphne looks up towards Harry briefly.

"That's my girl" says Harry proudly.

Daphne turns back to Korenko too late and takes a cutter to the neck.

Everyone watches in horror as she collapses like a doll with the strings cut.

She starts bleeding out, a pool of blood with her blond hair soaking in it.

Harry screams "Nooo" and apparates down to the stage and goes for the necklace around his neck.

Harry twists the necklace hard, the air around Harry and Daphne shimmers briefly as if in a heat haze, then there is a sudden small explosion from inside Harry's hand; a bubble of white magic expands briefly around Harry's hand that expands, growing ever fainter, till it disappears.

Harry collapses, his hand a bloody mess, bleeding out.

Daphne is still, the pool of blood growing slower now, her hair wicking it up.

The end.


	12. A new normal

**Chapter ****Twelve****: A new normal**

Harry wakes up in a small hospital room. His left hand is wrapped in a big bandage, only his fingertips aren't bandaged.

"You have a hole in you hand from when the object you were holding exploded" says the Doctor.

Harry's head rolls about, his eyes glassy "Mwer?" he mumbles.

"I'll come back later" says the Doctor.

Hermione comes in soon afterwards. she's almost incoherent "Harry, you , Daphne..." she cries.

Harry's head stops rolling dazedly and he cries.

Draco and Astoria come in looking pale.

Harry can't talk. He's just shaking and can't meet anyone's eyes.

-==0==-

****Later, the same Hospital room****

Harry wakes up.

He looks around the room and there's now two beds. Daphne Greengrass is lying in the next bed, looking pristine, as if she just went to sleep.

Harry falls to the floor and starts pulling his hair out. "If only I'd owled!. Now Daphne's dead. It's all my fault." he cries.

Daphne wakes up groggily "While I appreciate the apology, could you not distract me next time I'm duelling" she says sourly, a bandage on her neck.

Harry turns his head upwards "You're not dead!" he says.

"No. But you have something wrong with your left hand" she said.

Harry looks at the bandage. "The hallows… they must have broken" he said.

Daphne sighed "That's actually a relief" she said.

"I have to know!" says Harry.

"All father ever did was say, got to the Harry Potter award Ball, You did the rest" said Daphne.

Harry stares at Daphne "You really do love me"

"Yes, idiot" she says.

"Well you're not duelling again, you got hurt!" says Harry.

Daphne grabs her wand and Hexes Harry with a stinging hex.

"Ouch! Hey' I'm hurt, no hexing me!" cries Harry.

"Don't tell me what I can do, Potter, I made it to the semi finals for the European novices under twenty-ones"

"Yes dear" says Harry.

"I'm coming back next spring and I'm going to beat the bastard that put me here" said Daphne.

-==0==-

**Paris, France, ******Mission-De-La-Foure, Magical Ambulance.****

Harry Potter, wearing slacks and a white shirt is being towed into a Magical hospital on the Rue Magique by Daphne Greengrass, who's wearing a snazzy floral Dress. Hermione Granger is trailing them closely, wearing a sweater and jeans.

"Come on, Harry, you need to get these relatives checked" said Daphne airily, hardly wincing as she turned her head. The cut on her neck is still an angry red line.

"You know I hate hospitals" said Harry, slightly sulkily.

"If you hate hospitals so much, stop hospitalising me and yourself" said Daphne lightly.

Hermione winced.

"Okay Daphne" said Harry, cowed.

-==0==-

Healer Justinian, a Blonde female healer held out their wand.

"Mademoiselle Dagwood-Granger, your sleeve if you would" she said.

Hermione pulled her jersey sleeve up and stuck her arm out; the healer used their wand to tap her arm and fill a vial in the healer's other hand.

"Merci" said the healer, turning to the desk and pouring the blood onto the parchment and tapping it with her wand.

The parchment sucks up the blood and dark brown writing fills the paper.

The healer leans over and takes a look

"Sacre Bleu" says the healer, turning and looking at Hermione.

Hermione smiles thinly "Le Roy, I assume" says Hermione.

Justinian's face twists up "You knew?" she asks.

"My mother thought Leroy from France was obviously Le Roy" said Hermione.

"You mother is very perceptive" said Justinian.

"She's a healer too" said Hermione. "Of a sort".

"Merci" said Jusinian "Of course, your relatives are not… Royal, but you are related to the old regime's royalty."

Hermione tried not to smile "Of course" she said.

"You can, of course use the fleur-de-lys if want to" said Jusinian.

"Quite" said Hermione.

Jusinian shook her head. "You English" she said.

Hermione shook her head "No, not me, I'm a Le Roy" she said.

Jusinian snorted. "oui" she said, chuckling.

Harry coughed.

"Oh, Lord Slytherin" said Justinian. "Excuse my diverssement"

Harry walked over and sat in the chair Hermione had vacated.

Hermione sat down next to Daphne who leaned over and hissed "You're part of the French royal family?"

"Oh, Daphne, just a branch line" said Hermione airly, holding the parchment.

Daphne held a straight face, then snorted. "Dagwood-Granger, you have the sort of bloodline the purists have wet dreams about, and they spent the whole war cursing you for being a muggle-born"

"They used a ruder word than that" said Hermione. Daphne sighed.

Harry rolled up his sleeve and offered his arm to Justinian.

The parchment filled in two columns Edourds and DeGrecy.

Justinian bent over the parchment and read carefully.

"Ah, Lord Slytherin, there are some issues with Edourds and ah, some with DeGrecy also."

"Issues?" said Harry.

Daphne's head turned and she looked sharply at Justinian "This better not be more debts" said Daphne.

"There are some, government bulletins for Edourds and DeGrecy." said Justinian.

"Unpaid Government levies?" asked Harry.

"Non, just disagreements about who is in charge of the house" asked Justinian.

"I suppose I'll need to meet my relatives" said Harry.

"Harry!" said Daphne.

"Don't worry love, It's not like I'm going to press to be head of house" said Harry.

"You probably should ask the secretariat." said Justinian

Hermione chuckled "Harry, you're going to have to spend more time in France"

"Yes, your highness" said Harry snarkily.

"I have a family tree entry that didn't cost me money for once" said Hermione.

"Madamoiselle Le Roy, you should check with the secretariat, there might be some paperwork you need to check up on." said Justinian.

Daphne sighed "Okay, we're off to the secretariat next" she said. "You okay Harry?" she asked.

"I'm going to regret this, but I've got some money left, we'll be okay" said Harry.

"Excuse-moi, but you should take the parchments to Gringotts down the Rue," said Justinian.

Harry perked up "Money?" he said.

Hermione perked up "Money?" she said.

Daphne laughed "You two are like a pair of nifflers!"

**-==0==-**

**Gringotts, Paris**

Harry, Daphne and Hermione walk into a Gringott's that's not in Diagon Alley.

The building is white marble, crooked like at Diagon Alley.

The hall of tellers looks familiar, yet different.

Harry and Daphne walk up to the nearest line and wait a little while, and see a goblin.

"I'd like to see the Edourd's accounts" says Harry, handing over the parchment.

The goblin looks at the paper through thick glasses.

"A delay" says the goblin stiffly.

Harry blinks.

"Your family accounts are not active. Many families were lost during Grindelwalds war. We need to recover your records from the archives."

Harry nods.

Hermione steps up the adjacent teller and hands over her parchment, explaining in French what she requires. "An account balance, si-vous-plait"

The goblin nods and looks at the paper.

"Ahem" the goblin clears their throat "Your family was, deposed as part of the ancient-regime" they said.

Hermione nodded

"The new regime attempted to take your family accounts"

Hermione smiled brightly.

"We, of course, kept the vaults safe, Some fees have accrued, which we have deducted from stored assets."

Hermione leaned forward, frowning "How much is left, goblin" she said sharply.

Harry snorted at Hermione getting sharp with a goblin. How things changed.

"If madame would come with us to the account manager" said the Goblin.

"Just give me a written balance" said Hermione tiredly.

"If madame would come with us to the account manager" said the Goblin.

Hermione made a stiff nod and followed her teller out though a door.

Harry stood and waited "The DeGrecy accounts are being retrieved also?" "oui" said the goblin.

"Is there a dormant accounts office we can go to?" asked Harry politely.

The goblin looked surprised "You have done this before?"

"I am Lord Black, Lord Potter, Lord Slytherin, and head of House Peverell." said Harry

The goblin blinked "Lord… Slytherin" said the goblin.

"Oui" said Harry.

"If your lordship would follow me" said the goblin.

Harry and Daphne followed the goblin across the room and down a long wood-panelled corridor, that progressively got smaller.

"Don't worry love, it will be a bit out of the way" said Harry to Daphne.

Daphne have Harry a look and whispered "You're calling me love in Gringotts."

"I love you everywhere" said Harry. Daphne blushed.

"The dormant account office" said the goblin, nodding to the door that slowly opened.

The French office was cleaner, brighter and had a younger goblin.

"You are an Edourds and DeGrecy" asked the goblin.

"And Lord Slytherin" said Harry.

The goblin stared "You're Lord Slytherin from Britain?" it asked nervously.

"Yes" said Harry.

Daphne gripped Harry's hand.

The goblin swallowed "We will have your records soon" it said.

Harry sat down casually and Daphne sat next to him.

"Don't worry" whispered Harry. Daphne took a deep breath.

The door opened and a goblin came in carrying two ledgers.

The ledgers were handed to the dormant accounts Goblin.

The Goblin opened the Edourds ledger and turned to the last filled page

"Hmm, the Edourds vault has no money in it, but the family has objects there"

Harry nodded "And you'll want some vault fees?" he asked.

The goblin swallowed "We feel that your Lordship need not pay vault fees" they said.

Harry's lips twitched.

Daphne tried not to boggle.

The goblin passed the ledger over to Harry "The family properties are on the back page"

Harry turned to the back page "Daphne, can you read this"

Daphne leaned over

"château, château, chalet, chalet, tour, appartement, appartement" she said.

Harry blinked "Assume I don't speak French" he said drily.

"Two castles, two cottages, a tower, and two apartments."

Harry looked at Daphne and swallowed "I hate to think what the repairs bill will be" he said.

"We'll need to see the vaults" said Daphne.

Harry nodded to the goblin "The DeGrecy accounts?"

The goblin lifted their nose from the DeGrecy accounts.

"The family have some remaining galleons" it said.

Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Four thousand three hundred" said the goblin.

Harry turned to Daphne.

She raised one eyebrow.

The goblin coughed gently "There are some outstanding issues" it said.

Harry sighed, and Daphne squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"We have a number of letters from your relatives and tenants." said the goblin.

"Relatives?" asked Harry.

"Tenants?" asked Daphne.

"You're not the only Edourds or DeGrecy, there are a number of your family still living in some of the properties." said the Goblin. "They persist in sending letters to us, to be read by the head of house"

Daphne stiffened "Head of houses"

"Relax love" said Harry.

"Lord Slytherin, you're a senior Edourds and DeGrecy, mostly because the main section of your families died off during Grindelwalds war. Only distant relatives remained, and they have been occupants."

Daphne glared at Harry and mouthed silently. "No more heirs"

Harry nodded.

"I'll take the letters" said Harry. "And I'll need portkeys to all the properties"

"You're not going to be head of houses" said Daphne crossly.

-==0==-

**The chateau DeGrecy, Picardy; a french castle that's a bit worse for wear.**

Harry's sitting on a park bench in front of the chateau with his cousin Renson, who is tall, grey haired, and has green eyes; Renson is leaning back, smoking a thin cigar.

"So, you want me to be the official head of DeGrecy; even though the goblins let you see the vault"?

"I can't afford the time." said Harry. "And my fiancee, who is a duellist has given me direction in this matter."

"She really dislikes cigars so much as to stay indoors?"

"Her father smokes sometimes… she dislikes the smell"

"Witches" said Resnon, shrugging.

"So, will Daniel be okay entertaining Daphne and my friend"

"They speak French, Daniel will be fine. Your Daphne seemed to want to talk dress design. Daniel will talk for hours."

Harry snorted "So you aren't interested in womens fashion?"

Renson snorted "I like fashion, for men. Daniel, he is a bit… what is the word.. cliché?"

Harry shrugged "I suppose. Do you have an heir lined up?"

"Oh, my nephew Stephan is a smart boy."

"Well, Lord DeGrecy, you have to handle the letters now" said Harry, handing Renson the ring from Gringotts.

"You're a strange man, Harry. You met me today, and you elevate me to head of our house."

Harry smiled "I have four. Daphne will not tolerate having to provide more than two heirs."

Renson laughed. "A wise witch. And very beautiful. You have done well, cousin."

"Thank you cousin. I'm just glad I could help sort out the mess with the secretariat."

"Is your friend really a Le Roy?" asked Renson candidly.

Harry's lips curled up "yes, a branch line" he replied. "But mostly Lady Dagwood-Granger."

"The potioneers?" asked Renson.

"Yes, you've heard of them"

"I get the journal of the society. I was sad to see Severus Snape did not survive the war. He was brilliant."

"That he was" said Harry, thoughtfully.

"Is Hermione good at potions?"

"She made polyjuice when she was twelve" said Harry.

Resnon dropped his cigar. "Zut Alors!"

Harry laughed "The brightest witch of our age, someone called her."

"And you Daphne is merely beautiful and a duellist?"

"She wants to do a Mastery in Charms" said Harry.

"Oh, I look forward to seeing that"

Harry smiled then turned to look at the chateau "So, take a percentage of the rents, and use it to fix the plaster. Before too much rain gets into the stones. Remember, we only need make enough profit to pay for repairs in the future across the family holdings."

"They could be yours"

"I already have two chateau, two manors, and an island in the Caribbean." said Harry. "I only have one bum".

"Well, any chance of a cousin getting to use your island in the Caribbean?"

"It's under a different family." said Harry bluntly. "You'll have to come when we're there, or the security spells would throw you off the island"

"Owl me" said Renson, stubbing out his cigar "Time to see what Daniel is doing."

Daniel had convinced Daphne that Renson and Daniel were getting invited to the wedding… whenever that was.

As they left, Renson instead of shaking Harry's hand, took it, and kissed Harry's signet ring.

Daphne's eyes widened.

Hermione whispered "Did he do that because he's gay?"

"No, he just declared himself vassal to Harry. Harry might not be head of DeGrecy, but Renson is showing Harry that Harry's the boss." said Daphne quietly.

Harry sighed "Renson. You did not have to do that!"

"I am sorry, My Lord, but it is the proper thing to do" said Renson, lighting up another cigar.

**-==0==-**

**A meeting room L'Hotel d'Griems on the Rue Magique**

Harry nervously sat in the meeting room, with the sign on the door "Edourds". The table sagged a bit under the weight of food and wine.

Daphne stood, looking more confident than Harry. Hermione had wedged herself into the corner, with a scroll of parchment and a quill, but nonetheless dressed up in blue robes.

"I'm pretty sure the newspaper advertisement will attract cousins, if only for the food" said Hermione.

After a while, a middle-aged dark-haired witch in a white cardigan with large glasses came in. She wore a beret instead of a pointed hat.

She said something that sounded like a question in French.

Daphne replied fluidly.

The dark haired witch pointed at Harry and started yelling, counting things off on her fingers.

Daphne spoke up "Harry, er, this is your cousin Dominque and, well, she wants some things fixed in her pension."

"Whats that?"

"A flat. Her flat… the heating's broken… the door sticks, a bunch of stuff."

"And she wants me to fix it?"

"Well, she pays the rent to your cousin Patrice… but he doesn't come to Lorraine." said Daphne.

Dominique had stopped and had her hands on her hips. She spat out something sort in French.

Daphne sighed "Patrice is her biggest cousin. But he doesn't fix things."

"I'm so glad you speak French" said Harry.

"Yeah" said Daphne, sounding slightly nervous, looking at the door, where a man in orange robes had just stepped in

"La porte n'empêchera pas la pluie" said the man.

"I take it that was a complaint?" asked Harry

Daphne asked a question, and the man replied.

"His door won't keep out the rain." said Daphne.

"Oh crap. All my Edourds relatives are renting, nobody's fixing anything and they all want me to fix everything?" asked Harry.

He proved quite prescient.

The room filled up with mostly complaining Edourds family members, all eating and drinking the food and wine Harry had ordered.

A surprising number were like Dominique, paying rent to other family members, who were unhelpful.

"How many cousins are ripping off other cousins?" asked Harry to Hermione.

Hermione grimaced "I think… about a dozen"

"Oh" said Harry. "More than I can easily get to stop".

Daphne coughed "You can do eight" she said.

"Daph!" said Harry "I can't just kill my cousins for being extortionists"

Hermione glared at them "Can you not say that; I'm sure some of your cousins speak English!" she said.

Daphne rolled her eyes "Well, how about you do something?" she said.

Hermione stood up and started talking in french.

"_Attention please, I am Hermione Le Roy. My Friend Harry has invited you here, his Edourds cousins." said Hermione, waving her hand._

A couple of the older witches turned slowly and stared at Hermione. Hermione smiled and nodded at them. They paled, and started elbowing other family members.

"As the newspaper advertisement indicated, my friend Harry is a member of the core Edourds branch. He has no interest in running the family. However, some of his cousins" Hermione pointed at her list, finger extended. There was an intake of breath from the group "Some cousins feel pretending to manage the properties and charging cousins money is a great game."

The crowd stilled.

Hermione spoke up "_So, my Friend Harry and his Betrothed; Daphne Gree__n__grass feel that those cousins should be removed from the family." Hermione smiled thinly. "Daphne is a noted __duellist__, and Harry has a lot of experience in the recent terror in Britain"_

Daphne clicked her fingers "Gringotts: wards and a common account to pay a handyman" she said.

Hermione nodded "_So, we suggest that you all deposit rent into the Edourds vault at gringotts. The goblins can ward the family dwellings against the cousins who are being thugs, and the rent can pay a repair-wizard to fix up all the properties" Hermione_ finished.

The crowd kept talking, but they did less yelling.

After the wine was all gone, some of the more put-upon family members took napkins of food.

Harry sighed "Can one of you please tell them I think taking the leftovers is great idea?"

Daphne coughed delicately and said something in French. Hermione stood up again and waved her wand, tripling the leftovers and conjuring some baskets.

All the food left on the baskets, some of the cousins bobbing and "merci"ing as they left to Harry, then Hermione.

-==0==-

**L'Hotel d'Griems on the Rue Magique, Harry's suite.**

Daphne turned to Hermione. "I can't believe you just made all that up" she said.

Hermione blushed "I've done it before. It doesn't always work" she said.

Harry coughed "Borgin and Burkes didn't buy it."

Daphne blinked "What's the story behind that?"

Hermione frowned "Not today, Harry Potter" she said.

"Yes, your majesty" said Harry, mock bowing.

"They really bought they you're Hermione Le Roy and had the right to dictate a solution" said Daphne. "Wherever did you get the mannerisms from? You seemed quite regal?"

Hermione blushed. "I was just channelling you, actually" she replied.

Daphne went red, then started to laugh. "I deserve that, I suppose"

Harry sniggered "Considering that Lady Slytherin will rank higher than a 'branch member' of Le Roy, it's entirely appropriate. Your chair at Slytherin castle is a throne, after all."

Daphne giggled "That was just … oh, not really a joke is it"she said thoughtfully.

Hermione was watching the byplay between Harry and Daphne and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Daphne.

"That you're really going to be nearly the witch queen of England, and you're only internalising it now" said Hermione.

"I'll give her internalised" muttered Harry.

Hermione must have heard, because she shot Harry a look of surprise.

Harry schooled his features to be more innocent.

Hermione spoke up "I'll just go and … wash my hair in my suite. See you both after breakfast, ten perhaps in the lobby."

Hermione left. As she left, the light caught on her blue robes, and threads of silver embroidery caught the light; faint paired fleur-de-lys on the front and back.

Daphne turned to mention the robes to Harry, but he had slipped an arm around her waist, and gently pulled her into a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"Okay Harry, I'd like a kisssss" said Daphne huskily.

**-==0==-**

**Potter Manor, early morning, the dining room.**

Harry comes in, wearing sweaty clothes and sees a letter on the table.

It is from Minerva McGonagall

'

_Lord Slytherin_

_We have started an investigation into the rumours of sexual abuse in Slytherin House._

_Dungeon level paintings have been questioned, including those in Dormitories._

_We will be increasing the security spells on the male and female dorm rooms, and stationing additional paintings high on the wall in areas which seem likely trouble spots._

_I would like to thank you for informing us, and ask that you apologise to your informant, and their peers._

_Once again, Hogwarts has failed students._

_If you could organise for additional tutoring in defence for the girls of Hogwarts, perhaps from your friend Hermione Dagwood-Granger, or your betrothed, Daphne Greengrass. Miss Greengrasses successes on the international duelling circuit been noted by staff._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress, Hogwarts School for Witchraft and Wizardry._

_P.S. Harry, If you ever interfere with a professional grade duelling contest ever again, I will transfigure you into a footstool._

'

Harry takes a deep breath and lets it out. He sits down, heavily. The green ring hurts a little less.

He calls for parchment and ink, and Manilow gleefully brings them

'

_George. We have a problem at Hogwarts._

_There is a problem with girls getting stunned and molested. As Lord S. I have to do something._

_I've told the headmistress, and they're beefing up security, but I think we can do something._

_Remember the shield hats? Can we do that in a necklace? If the girls couldn't be hit by stunners, then they'd be safer. _

_I'll pay for materials, and I can provide some wands to help with enchanting them._

_Harry Potter._

_Lord Slytherin, Black, Potter_

'

-==0==-

**The Yule Ball, Ministry of Magic Atrium**

Harry's wearing his best Lord Slytherin robes. It's pretty crowded with members of the wizengamot and their partners, and ministry staff.

Percy stood next to George, who was wearing purple pinstriped robes.

"Why did I let you talk me into bringing you to this ball?"

"Because I'm here for the fireworks, and Penelope is in Bonn" said George.

"I'm not dancing with you" said Percy.

George laughed "Angelina is getting us drinks"

"So you used your work invitation to get Angelina here, and sponged off me to get here yourself"

"Ange wanted to dance" said George, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Lord Slytherin" says a tall, saturnine Wizard in blue robes trimmed with silver chains.

"Lord Smith, what a pleasure" says Harry.

"And what are you up to this yule?" asked Smith. "Going to the Malfoy's Ball?"

Harry smiled thinly, then replied "I will be at the Greengrasses over Yule, meeting some of her family from the continent" said Harry.

"Not sullying yourself with those lot"

"Well, my to-be sister in-law does the sullying." said Harry.

Smith snorted. "What does she see in young Draco?"

"I'll never understand." said Harry.

"Well, you know, family" said Smith.

"Not really," said Harry, "Most of mine are dead. Perhaps if people didn't block search powers for Aurors, we'd have less civil wars"

Lord Smith's brows beetled. "Now, see here, we can't have the bloody Aurors just coming in and searching a mans house"

"True, I'm not too keen on it either. But we all should be equal in the eyes of the law" said Harry.

"We've had the right to deny Aurors access for centuries. It's part of what makes us lords"

"And really, could we live without this right, would our families prosper without it?"

"It's the principle of the thing" said Smith.

"Which other families have abused to hide dark objects, fugitives from justice and terrorists" said Harry.

"You ask too much" said Smith.

"I feel if the Aurors want to come, let them come, with search warrants signed by the head of the DMLE. And if they find nothing, they go away."

"As long as they need a warrant" said Smith.

...

Lord Ogden, current Che if Warlock approached Harry "Lord Slytherin"

"Chief Warlock" said Harry, bowing.

Lord Ogden nodded curtly "Are you really going to try to change the classifications of centaurs" he asked.

"Not this year" said Harry. Lord Ogden chuckled.

"Now, Harry, you don't turn up much"

"I have a proxy"

"And Dagwood-Granger is doing a sterling job, sterling."

"mmm"

"Because you're not .. around, you don't hear the buzz from the ministry."

"Buzz?"

"This next year there will be another levy issued."

Harry froze.

"Tax receipts are rising, true, but the floo network authority needs galleons"

"Thiss had better be for everyone, said Harry, unconsciously starting to hiss a little.

"All houses equally." said Ogden

"So I pay four times"

"You have four votes"

"Five, actually" said Harry. "I don't want to press the issue by using my Peverell vote."

"Well, they don't have a lordship do they?"

"Where they is me, and no, we merged with Potter a long time ago."

"Well, that's good. Not throwing your weight around, making changes bit by bit"

"Yes, but if I have to pay four times, I'll start using my fifth vote." said Harry.

"If you might have a chat with our friends in the Department of Treasury, I've found this saying the Americans have, it's quite droll. 'No taxation without representation'" said Harry, waggled his eyebrows and slid off through the crowd. Lord Ogden stood and stroked his beard thoughtfully.

Harry almost bumped into a tall, dark-eyed man who looked down at Harry with a contemptuous glare.

'Bloody tall people' thought Harry.

"Lord Slytherin, Armand Prince, Lord Armand Price" said the man, bowing only just low enough.

"Lord Price" said Harry. "We haven't met." said Harry.

"Well, You don't really attend, do you" said Price.

Harry was reminded slightly of Severus Snape, who's mother had been a Prince.

"I have a lot to be getting on with, and I have a proxy"

"The muggleborn Granger" said Lord Prince.

"Quite" said Harry.

"Your attempts to whitewash the muggleborns are noble but somewhat, flawed" said Prince.

'Is he really saying this, to me, does he have some sort of death wish?' thought Harry.

"They may be descended from good families, butt they don't have the upbringing, and that's what counts" said Prince.

"I don't know, Severus Snape, his mother was Prince, wasn't she, he was every bit a wizard, and brilliant at potions"

"And was one of you-know-who's servants. How you got him an order of Merlin, I do not know"

"Well, many things are easier posthumously" said Harry lightly.

"So, if you'd rein in your muggleborn Granger, you're marrying Cyrus's girl, in a generation you family will be properly brought up" said Lord Prince.  
Harry pulls out his wand discreetly and casts a spell on the floor "hsepsushheshs"; a throne of silver snakes trickles up out the the stone floor, which Harry sits down on and rests his chin on his palm "Tell me more about how muggleborns are not really descendants of their families" he says, casually. Lord Prince takes a deep breath and says "Well, its' not like Granger is really a Dagwood-Granger, Really, she's never done anything extraordinary in potions."

'Like brew polyjuice in second year' thought Harry. 'Probably not a good example, considering she stole the ingredients.'

Harry smiled, though the smile didn't meet his eyes. Lord Price bowed and backed away. Every member of the crowd backed up and left a space around Harry on his throne.

Daphne Greengrass looked over and stopped still. Taking a deep breath, and blowing out though her nose, she walked over to Harry. She stopped and put her hands on her hips.

"Oh, shes' not..." said George to Percy.

"Harry wouldn't" said Percy.

Daphne said something, but nobody could hear. "Ooh silencing charms, very discreet." said George, sarcastically.

Harry nodded and stood up, holding out a Hand.

"And he attempts to pacify the witch by dancing" commentated George in an exaggerated whisper. Percy frowned.

Daphne pointed, her index finger downwards at the abandoned throne.

"He has rather torn it" said Percy. "The one he made in courtroom ten won't be budged."

"Well, you..." George stopped.

Harry was waving his wand precisely at the throne, while chanting something.

"Oh, he's going to reverse it" whispered George.

The throne melted into a puddle of silvery liquid, then drew itself into blobs, that formed into ingots of silver, then set.

"Oh, he can't undo it" said Percy, staring at the small scattering of silver ingots.

Harry took Daphne's hand and swept a less angry looking Daphne off to the dance floor.

Percy started moving.

"What are you doing Perce?"

"Getting security to move those ingots. Someone could trip" said Percy.

Harry dances with Daphne, lifting her on the changes.

After a while she starts to relax.

Harry leans over and speaks to Daphne during a slower patch.

"I got a letter from Hogwarts. We're doing something about the sexual abuse" said Harry softly.

Daphne's eyes shot open and she grabbed Harry's arm "You what?" she asked.

"More paintings watching, the existing ones have all been questioned, new charms segregating the dorms" said Harry.

"That will help" said Daphne softly.

"And George and I are going to donate a set of necklaces to block stunners" said Harry.

"Where will you get them? They're not cheap" said Daphne, sharply.

"George has a sideline in protective charmed gear. We sold a lot to the ministry during the war."

Daphne stopped, dragging Harry to a stop "Weasleys made gear for the Ministry?"

"Armour for Aurors, shield hats… that sort of thing"

"I thought they were just jokers!" said Daphne. Harry smiled "A bit more than that."

"Next you'll say they were all in that vigilante group" said Daphne. Harry nodded.

Daphne's expression was dumbfounded. "Why doesn't .. why isn't it all over the paper?"

"We still make stuff for the Aurors" said Harry tactfully.

The other dancers had moved off to a discreet distance, so they were eavesdropping more discreetly.

Harry spoke up "We're going to be enchanting a lot of necklaces, to give to the girls of Hogwarts. Just shielding against stunners. You're all invited to help, if you can do the enchantments."

**-==0==-**

**Yule with the Greengrasses **

Harry flooed over to the Greengrasses, and for once managed to keep his footing.

He was wearing 'casual' black half robes of acromantula silk over black trousers and a green shirt.

The receiving room was hung with boughs of evergreen trees.

Daphne Greengrass was sitting on the couch, reading a book, wearing a red robe with white trim.

Harry tried not to laugh as he took her hand

"Daphne Dear" he said, kissing her knuckles.

Daphne smiled a little at him "Now try to be nice, all the family are here this year."

"But I've met all your family at Astoria's wedding." said Harry.

"No you didn't, some people didn't come because they didn't like the Malfoys, or they have a snit with mother… but this Yule, everyone has come. The manor is full and we're all sharing rooms. The old rooms over the stables are even pressed into service for the younger and less well-connected family members.

Harry sighed "So they're all here to see us then?" he asked.

"Yes" said Daphne. "And given our recent contretemps, they are all even more interested."

"We're still good, aren't we?" asked Harry nervously.

"As long as you never interrupt me while duelling ever again. Then yes" said Daphne.

Harry pulled Daphne closer by the hand he was still holding.

"And Harry, I have to warn you, Great grandmother Báthory has come." said Daphne.

"Your Hungarian countess great-grandmother" said Harry. "The one with a castle?"

"Harry, you're one to talk, you have two."

"They are very small, and quite rustic" said Harry.

"Hmmhp! If you hadn't been levied to death you'd have all your property renovated" said Daphne.

"Well, yeah" said Harry.

"So don't go feeling like such a poor relation. Great grandmother Serene is quite keen to meet you, Lord Slytherin, you're a bigger name here then she is in Hungary."

Harry blushed.

"Harry, don't blush like that, It's not like I've whispered in your ear" said Daphne, and she leaned forward and whispered in Harry's ear. Harry blushed red, to the tips of his ears.

"Daphne!" he said.

"Well you deserve it" said Daphne smiling not very sweetly.

Harry took a deep breath and tried to rearrange his trousers.

Daphne smirked "Later" she said.

"You're evil, you know that" said Harry, getting himself together.

"Come on, lets go meet seventy-one relations" said Daphne.

As they left the room, they met a harried Erzsebet Greengrass

"Harry!" she said happily.

"Erzsebet" said Harry, and made to kiss her knuckles.

"We don't have time for that, Harry, dear, could you put up some of our visitors at your manor?" asked Erzsebet.

Harry stopped and stared. Erzsebet was treating him like family. Like Harry had a family who cared, and could rely on him. He thought for a few more seconds.

"Honestly Erzsebet, I think Potter Manor is pretty much fixed up, I could put up… I've got forty bedrooms, so easily thirty-nine." said Harry.

Erzsebet shot Harry a look, "Well, it's just that some more cousins have arrived, and others have owled to say they're coming and we're full" she said.

"All my elves are at Potter Manor, pretty much, so I think I could house and feed thirty plus"

"You're not short on food or silverware?"

Harry laughed "The elves have greenhouses, I've got spare stock, and there's silverware for eighty"

"How many does your main dining room seat?" asked Erzsebet. Daphne was standing, looking at Harry with a very satisfied air.

"Eighty" said Harry. "Though If we fold out the extra trestles … I think one hundred and forty."

Erzsebet looked conflicted.

"Harry, dear" she said. Harry thought to himself that this was the second time his future mother-in-law had said that.

"Could we hold the Yule dinner at your manor?" she said "We can only really seat ninety"

"If your elves can talk to my elves… I'm sure it can happen" said Harry.

"Mandy is my head elf, but she's so old she can't really pop anymore." explained Harry.

"We'll floo Glinkit over and she'll talk to Mandy" said Erzsebet, visibly relaxing.

Harry sighed. Yule at Potter manor with all the not-yet-inlaws. Well, and Draco who was already his cousin.

Daphne spoke up "Harry, you'll need to take mother over to your head elf and tell Mandy yourself"

Harry nodded "Okay, lets all go over and get this set up" said Harry.

Harry paused just before the floo "One thing, I haven't got Yule decorations up" he said.

Neither Greengrass woman seemed put out by that and Harry preceded them to Potter Manor.

Manilow was waiting for him "Master Harry, what is it?" asked the pink elf.

Daphne and Erzsebet stepped out of the fireplace.

"Manilow, go get Mandy" said Harry "Pop her yourself."

Erzsebet looked around "My, Harry, what a nice hall you have" she said.

Harry did a double-take. Erzsebet had surely seen nicer. Malfoy Manor was certainly more grand.

Manilow appeared with Mandy. Mandy seemed a bit put out.

"Master, Mistress " said Mandy.

Erzsebet gave Daphne a look that implied Daphne would be explaining something later.

"Mandy, this is Erzsebet Greengrass, Daphne Greengrass's mother. The Yule party at the Greengrasses that I was going to be attending is too big for the manor there. We're going to move some of the guests here, and have the meals here too" said Harry firmly.

Erzsebet smiled, and Daphne gave Harry a gentle shoulder-to-shoulder bump.

Mandy looked interested.

"How many guests" asked the small elf.

"It was seventy one sleeping , with twenty five flooing in and now we have fifteen more" explained Erzsebet.

Mand'y looked like she was going to explode with joy.

Erzsebet continued "I'd like to bring Glinkit, and Ferd to help, they are Greengrass elves"

Mandy nodded "Help is good with so many guests. We only have six elves."

Harry coughed "You can use Kreacher too" he said.

Mandy sighed "And Kreacher, the Black elf" she said.

Erzsebet clicked her fingers and Glinkit stepped carefully through the floo.

Harry spoke up "Mandy, Glinkt, Glinkit, Mandy."

Glinkit spoke up "We's got a house full of wizards and witches, and we's can't seat them for meals"

Mandy stuck out her chin "Leave everything to me" said the aged elf.

-==0==-

**The study at Greengrass Manor.** **Erzsebet sits at the desk by the window. Harry is sitting in a chair in front of the desk, as is Daphne.**

Erzsebet speaks up, looking at the parchment she is correcting. "So, we move Great Grandmother Serene, and Great Aunt Jesse to Potter Manor, and their nearest relatives.

"All the oldest closer to the meals" said Harry drily.

"They aren't as mobile as they were" said Erzsebet.

...

"And Daphne, do tell me why Harry's house elf calls you mistress" said Erzsebet.

Daphne blushed. Harry's leg jiggled madly.

Erzsebet smiled very thinly "While your Great grandmother is staying, please try to keep from breaking windows".

Harry collapsed into the chair like an overripe tomato.

**-==0==-**

**Potter Manor, the drawing room. **

**Harry is dressed up and reading a journal.**

An elderly, grey haired witch with a cane walks grandly into the room and sees him.

"Lord Slytherin?" she asks, with an accent Harry doesn't recognise. A bit like Erzsebet's when it...

Harry stands and air-kisses her knuckles. "Delighted" he says.

"Countess Bathroy" she says "But you are engaged to my little Daphne. You can call me Serene" she says.

Harry smiles "Harry" he says, bowing low.

"So tell me, where did you find this delightful Manor" she asked, lowering herself onto one of the couches. Harry puts the journal down, and sits facing the Countess.

"It is my Potter Family Manor" said Harry "Lost for years, secrecy charms and my parents untimely death" he says.

Serene's lips twitched. "How terribly concise of you" she said. "But, I'm more interested in you. You have some castles?"

"Two. One tenth century keep, one fourteenth century, five towers and a keep." said Harry. "Slytherin and Peverell, respectively"

Serene blinked "I had not heard of the Peverell connection" she said.

"They married into Potter in the twelfth century and were soon after extinct on the male line"

"And you once again, found it through secrecy charms" said Serene, almost laughing.

"Quite" said Harry.

"And can you support Daphne?"

"I have a modest income from investments." said Harry.

"But you can afford to accommodate your inlaws" said Serene.

"It seemed like the right thing to do" said Harry.

Serene nodded airly. "Your speech in the wizengamot was interesting. You are mostly about the school Hogwarts, yes?"

"I have responsibilities from my ancestor" said Harry. Serene's eyebrows twitched and she nodded.

"Do you own mines? Farms?"

"Not in England" said Harry, honestly "I've got some say in Edourd and DeGrecy in France, but we're not making dividends there."

"So you have a modest income, a large manor, and two castles"

"Two manors" said Harry "Black Manor also"

"You're lord Black?" said Serene sharply.

"It is a little overshadowed, but yes."

"And the Manor?"

"This year, in repairs" said Harry "Maybe next year it will be habitable"

Serene nodded.

"Your legislative history is mostly repealing laws from the previous regime." said Serene. "What is your strategy for the future"

"Education, as you know. House-elves… fair treatment for them, Equality for centaurs and for werewolves- wolfsbane potion for them. Reviewing laws against older magics."

"Older magics?" questioned Serene evenly.

"I have inherited four sets of grimoires. Many of my family magics are currently banned. This just pushes people with old families into the arms of Dark lords when they rise."

Serene looked at him sharply "You were the boy-who-lived, the champion of the light, and you're saying to change laws regarding darker magics."

"Sacrificial magic is mostly banned. I find that unfair, as my Mother used sacrificial magic to protect me, and I was a sacrifice in the war." said Harry.

"A sacrifice?"

"I had to die to defeat Tom Marvolo Riddle, self-styled Lord Voldemort" said Harry.

Serene looked at him intently "You are not dead" she said. "Explain?"

"Family magic" said Harry, and blinked very slowly.

Serene cast a quick spell with her wand, and satisfied with the result laughed. "You tell the best stories" said Serene.

"Daphne did say she loves my stories" said Harry modestly. "I think the old stories are the best though. I love the Tales of Beedle the Bard. Especially the Tale of The Three Brothers." said Harry pointedly.

Serene looked thoughtful for a while then slowly leaned back and blinked. "Quite a story" she said slightly stiffly.

"Oh I think all the old stories have some basis in reality" said Harry, nodding.

"And you haven't heard anything about our family magics?"

"Nothing about Báthory" said Harry. "I ...helped Astoria with the Greengrass … issue."

Serene sat bolt upright "You?" she said, sounding very surprised.

"I can ask many people for help" said Harry vaguely.

Serene relaxed "And why did you help?"

"Because a beautiful young woman told me a heartbreaking story about her cursed sister" said Harry.

Serene relaxed into the chair "You're a good man, Harry Potter" she said.

"Thank you, Serene, but I thought, Astoria did not deserve that. She is fine in small doses."

"Tea?" she asked.

"Manilow" called Harry and Manilow appeared, holding a tea-tray.

A small table slid across the floor to sit between the chair and couch, Manilow set the tray down.

Harry handed the journal to Manilow "Put this away Manilow" he said.

Manilow nodded and popped off.

"A very young Elf "said Serene.

"My newest" said Harry and waving his hands, poured tea for Serene. She smiled a little at the display of wandless magic.

...

They sat, replete with tea and biscuits

Serene started speaking "You may one day hear of our Báthory magics." she said formally.

Harry sat very still, listening intently.

"When you do, rest assured we have not used them in a despicable way in several centuries." said Serene.

Harry blinked, swallowed and tried to think of something to say.

"I'll bear that in mind, in the future" said Harry. "Will Daphne be telling me afterwards?"

"That is her choice. Usually husbands are not told. It is, after all, family magic."

Harry's lips quirked at the thought that in this context, he was just a prospective husband of Báthory. He got a warm feeling in his middle. He smiled. "I will be happy just to be her husband" said Harry.

Serene shot Harry a look "Would you have been Happy to become Harry Greengrass, had your background been more… ordinary?"

"It's not about the family names" said Harry earnestly. Serene clapped her hands with joy. "Oh, you'll do" she said.

"Was this all a test?" asked Harry.

"Life is a test, Lord Slytherin" said Countess Serene Ludmilla Violetta Báthory.

**-==0==-**

**Potter Manor, the ****study. Harry and Neville are bent over a parchment. **

"You want to use Th-hestrals to draw the carriage to the castle?" said Neville.

"They're family thestrals. I don't own horses, and flying carriages are cooler."

"And that's for arriving" said Neville, sounding surprised.

"Well, I've got an idea for leaving" said Harry, and unrolled another parchment.

"Does it fit? Will it even fly like that?"

"As long as someone sits at the front, it will work. I think.

"Have you been getting ideas from George? This is all a bit extravagant."

"It's our wedding, I have to put on a show, well lets make it one people can't forget"

"Flying your carriage away on a flying carpet … they're not even legal!"

"It predates the law change, it's been in my family for a thousand years"

"So it's grandfathered in?"

"As long as we don't break the statute, it's fine."

"How are you going to fly a carpet with a carriage on it halfway around the world and NOT break the statute of secrecy?"

"I'm not going to" said Harry.

"You what?"

"It's a distraction. We'll fly to Peverell castle, get changed, and take a portkey to the Carribbean."

"Ohhh. Clever."

"And I thought Daphne would kill me if I made her sit in a carriage for thirty hours"

"Harry, sometimes, you'd have more mystique if everything didn't come down to not being hexed by your beautiful bride."

"You think Daphne's beautiful?"

"I have eyes" said Neville "Though between Hogwarts and coming out, she lost a lot of weight"

"What?"

"You didn't notice her at school? She had a weight problem."

"She exercises more than Auror trainees these days" said Harry.

"Uhuh, and you're not responsible for the exercise she gets"

Harry blushed.

Neville laughed.

"So, do you think she'll wear a bikini on the island?"

"I can only hope" said Harry.

"My best wishes to you on that" said Neville, smirking.

"So, do you know anything about horse carriages?"

"Not really, why?"

"There are some in a carriage barn at Peverell Castle. Maybe we could use one"

"Well, I don't know where you'd get one otherwise. I mean, nobody uses them anymore"

"Lets go see."

Harry led Neville out to the fireplace "It's on the floo?"

"Peverell Castle"

"Anyone could guess that"

"It opens into a room with a portcullis."

"A whatculis?"

"Spiky metal gate from the ceiling."

"Oh, one of those"

After a spin through the floo network, Harry and Neville emerged in a stone room with no windows, and the only exit was through a spiked metal gate that slid into the ceiling at Harry's touch

"I see why you don't mind. It's a fortress"said Neville, as Harry led him out into the inner courtyard and over to a stone lean-to against the outer wall.

"And not very comfy as a result" said Harry, waving his wand to open the pair of huge wooden doors.

The dusty dark space held large several boxy carriage-things.

"These are very… old fashioned" said Neville diplomatically.

"They have wooden wheels" said Harry, incredulous.

"They're square wooden boxes on wheels" said Neville.

"These are no good. I need something more modern."

"What about Black Manor?"

Harry slapped himself in the face with a dusty palm.

"Come on, lets go"

Neville graciously closed the gates, just pushing them shut by hand.

"Showoff" said Harry.

"Lighter than sacks of fertiliser" said Neville, shrugging his big shoulders.

**-==0==-**

**B****lack Manor, out the back, in the ****cavernous ****carriage**** barn.**

"Be careful, this whole place is a probably a mess of Doxies" said Harry, holding his lit wand high, exploring the barn.

"Not out here. Something's eating them" said Neville, on the other side of a row of wagons.

"How can you tell?"

"I keep stepping on Doxy heads"

There was a jabbering sound and something rushed at Harry.

He snapped off a quick stupefy, and was as surprised as Neville, who had come running, holding his wand high, to see a stunned Red Cap.

"You have Red Caps in your barn" said Neville, glumly

"So the Blacks really were murdering people out the back" said Harry glumly.

"You're not them." said Neville.

"What do we do with it?"

"It's on your land. You decide"

Wincing, Harry cast a reducto. There was a messy splat. "Scourgify" cast Neville.

"That's the most disgusting, horrible thing I've had to do at Black Manor" said Harry.

"Well, you do have very few remaining living relatives." said Neville.

Harry took a few seconds to think what Neville meant "Oh, that's gross!" he cried.

Neville laughed.

"I think this is actually a proper carriage" said Neville, gesturing to the black blob next to them.

"Lumos Maxima" cast Harry, his arm high in the air and the barn lit up.

It was a four wheeled carriage with a dark black body.

"Scourgify" cast Neville and the carriage's coat of dust was gone, leaving it glistening like a black beetle.

"Huh, Black coat of arms" said Neville, looking at the door.

"Well, with a due sense of dread" said Harry, and opened the door.

There was a squeak from the hinges, but the interior was a largely intact confection of black and silver silk.

"Wow, nice" said Neville. "Can I borrow it."

Harry laughed. "I only just find it, and you want to borrow it."

"It looks the part for a fancy wedding." said Neville.

"You're having a fancy wedding?"

"Well, my friend's having a huge event, inviting everyone int the entire Wizarding world, so If I don't at least use a horse-drawn carriage, I'll look like a miser."

Harry lowered his arm a bit, the light shifting "I hadn't thought of that, sorry Nev"

"I have to do something big as Lord Longbottom anyway. And a little bird tells me carriages are the new fashionable way to arrive at the venue."


	13. Old books and Old friends

**Chapter Thirteen: Old books and Old friends**

The dining room of Potter Manor was a huge stone room with a honey-coloured oak wainscot. Portraits of Long dead Potters lined the walls, dozing. The dining table was an immense dark polished thing running the length of the room. At the very far end, a single place was set with silver utensils. Harry Potter sat, in slacks and a t-shirt that said 'I'm entitled', eating bacon and eggs from a china plate.

Harry's eating was disturbed by the appearance of a house elf called Manilow, who had a baby-like pink face and small ears. Manilow was carrying a letter.

"Master, this came by owl." said Manilow.

Harry took the offered letter . Inside the front, were two folded pieces of paper.

_'Harry,_

_This poster is very interesting._

_How about you send DMLE a letter._

_Hermione._

_'_

The poster was an old wanted poster for "He-who-shall-not-be-named" offering a reward of one hundred thousand galleons for information leading to the capture or death of He-who-shall-not-be-named.

Harry looked at the poster. This was the stuff… Time to visit his lawyer.

-==0==-

Law-Wizard Derek Davis's office was warm, well lit and stuffed with books. Davis stared at the book Harry had given him.

"So is this a real poster?" asked Harry.

"Well, yes" said Davis.

"So, write me a letter of demand and send it to DMLE. I'd like my hundred thousand galleons." said Harry.

Davis chuckled "I think you really have them in this case."

"Wouldn't it be nice for a change to be getting money" said Harry.

"Oh I always get paid" murmured Davis.

-==0==-

**Outside number twelve, Grimmauld place.**

Harry and Daphne apparated into the park over the road and walked to the front steps.

"Are we on time?" asked Daphne.

Harry, looking a bit green took a deep breath and looked at his watch "We're five minutes after the time on the invite."

Daphne went to knock on the dark brown door and stopped.

Next to the door she could see a new shiny brass plate

'Hermione Dagwood-Granger

Researcher'

"The plate is quite smart" said Daphne.

"It is, isn't it" said Harry.

Daphne knocked.

After a minute, the door opened and Hermione looked out, in sweater and jeans

"Hello you two, I'll just turn up the security and we can go."

"We're not coming in?" asked Daphne.

"Oh we're having the party at my Parents house. Some of the entertainments won't work here." said Hermione, turning a key on the wall.

Above the front window, a small blue light flashed once on a metal box.

"Is that a burglar alarm?" asked Harry, interested.

"It looks like one" said Hermione very softly.

"Is it magical" asked Daphne, as Hermione pulled the front door shut behind her.

"Charms to look like a muggle burglar deterrent. Stops muggles trying anything on without having to turn on muggle-repelling charms. Handy for my family."

"But your parents are squibs, aren't they" said Daphne

"I have cousins." said Hermione, leading them down the front steps.

"You never mentioned them" said Harry.

"They were a bit… superior when I was younger" said Hermione, stopping at the bottom of the steps in the tiny front garden, behind the iron railings.

"And now you own a London townhouse and have a double-barreled name" said Harry.

"Are you accusing me of being a sneerer" asked Hermione, jokingly.

Daphne snorted "You're putting them in their place. How… amusing."

"It made Christmas more fun this year" said Hermione. "How was yours?"

"Very crowded" said Daphne. "Though Harry was a dear letting us spill over to Potter Manor."

"Your great grandmother was… not what I expected" said Harry.

Daphne snorted as they reached the clump of bushes in the small park "You're lucky she didn't get drunk and start telling stories."

"Where are we going to?" asked Harry.

"Back yard" said Hermione.

"Okay" said Harry. "Daphne, grab on."

Daphne coughed, and held Harry's arm firmly.

Hermione shook her head and disapparated, followed by Harry and Daphne.

-==0==-

**A back garden in London somewhere.**

Hermione appears with a crack, then Daphne and Harry appear.

"Where are we?" said Daphne, looking up at the back of a two-story house in suburbia.

"Hermione's parents house" said Harry.

"Hermione, where are we, I never did ask?" asked Harry. **[AN: Not Crawley]**

Hermione coughs, then speaks quickly "We need to get inside" she says, and leads them in through a french door into a large living room. Two people sit on a couch, and stand up "Hermione, Harry" they say.

They look at Daphne, nervously "This is Daphne isn't it?" asks Monica.

"Daphne Greengrass" says Daphne, nodding to the parents.

"Delight to meet Harry's girlfriend" says Mr Granger.

"Wendell" says Monica "They're engaged!"

"Oh Sorry, Miss Greengrass, Delighted to meet your fiancee" said Wendell.

Daphne snorted. Harry looked confused.

"So, we've got some dinner here, and afterwards, we've got a movie that we think you'll all enjoy."

said Monica, with a faint smile.

Hermione's grin faltered "Oh mum, I hope you didn't spend too much time on dinner"

"Don't worry. Dear, I got Chinese. Oh Daphne, do you eat Chinese food?"

"I haven't since I was there last" said Daphne. "But I quite like most of it."

"You've been to China?" asked Hermione, subtly pushing Harry and Daphne onto the other couch.

Daphne went to speak, then paused "My family went to China in 1992, over summer. We visited the forbidden city. It was rather interesting."

All eyes were on Daphne. She smiled "Oh, have you not travelled?" she asked.

"Oh we go to Europe often, mostly France and Switzerland." said Hermione.

Harry looked amused.

"Well, we went to Australia for a while too" said Monica "Hermione thought we'd be safer there."

Daphne nodded "A wise choice. Things were very difficult for muggleborns and their families in the war."

"And your family were safe?" asked Wendell.

"We have had defences around the house to keep out attackers for a long time. The political situation was very delicate, and we needed to keep our business going."

"Oh I remember, they were the fence sitters" said Monica bluntly.

Harry blushed.

Daphne looked a bit put out "That's one way to describe it, I suppose" she said.

"Now are you lot old enough for some wine with dinner?" asked Monica.

Daphne looked at Harry. "We should be careful, we have to apparate home" said Harry.

"Dinner's waiting in the dining room" said Monica.

"You have warming charms?" asked Daphne

"We have a microwave" said Wendell.

"Does the same thing" explained Hermione "It just isn't portable"

The decamped to the dining room.

Places were set with forks and chopsticks.

"Sit anywhere" said Wendell, opening boxes and tipping steaming takeaway onto serving plates.

Daphne was a little surprised by the dishes, but ate with gusto.

"This is like if Chinese food was made at Hogwarts" she said.

"Well it is just takeaway food" said Monica. "We thought you young people wouldn't want a fussy meal"

Harry chuckled.

"What so funny Harry?" asked Wendell

"My house elves make me eat in the dining room with full silver service for every meal now" said Harry.

Hermione smirked.

Daphne looked confused "But that's appropriate" she said, sounding surprised.

"When it's only me at home, I'd rather eat in the kitchen" said Harry.

"Oh you bohemian" said Monica, laughing.

Daphne looked confused "Er, it's mothers family that's from Bohemia, though we all call it Hungary these days" said Daphne.

Hermione almost choked on a dumpling. Wendell stared. Monica went pale as milk.

Monica tried to explain "It's um, just an expression in muggle English speaking cultures, that implies that the person is well, er, a bit louche"

Daphne burst out laughing and continued to laugh. "Oh my, the idea of Great grandmother Selene being louche… oh my" she gasped out.

Harry spoke up "Daphne's great grandmother's family own a castle in Hungary because they used to be part of the Hungarian royal family." he finished, trying not to smile. Or snigger. He snorted.

Monica went red in the face and started to stammer "oh, oh no, I've ruined everything" she said.

Daphne took a look at Monica's red face and laughed even harder. After a while, Monica calmed down, Wendell rubbing the back of her hand lovingly, and after even longer, Daphne stopped laughing, and patted her eyes dry with a paper napkin.

"So Hermione gets that from her mother" observed Daphne drily. Hermione winced, but smiled bravely at her mother.

Harry ate a spring roll quietly.

"So what film are you going to play?" asked Hermione, changing the topic.

"The Princess Bride" said Wendell. "These two are getting married, and they probably haven't seen the most romantic film ever."

Hermione snorted "Dad!" she exclaimed.

"And it has magic in it" said Monica.

"It's not very realistic" said Hermione stuffily.

"It's a comedy dear, you're just supposed to laugh" said Monica.

"Is this also taking the piss?" asked Daphne in a proper accent.

Wendell snorted and choked.

Monica thumped him on the back "I'm sure it could look that way, Daphne, but we're just keen for you both to see it. It's a favourite in our family."

"Should have been Star Wars" said Hermione.

"Then we'd have to watch all the other Star Wars films" said Wendell firmly.

"Are there a lot of films?" asked Daphne curiously.

"Thousands, maybe a million." said Wendell dismissively.

"More than there are Shakespeare plays!" said Daphne.

"Shakespeare!" said Monica, eyes lighting up.

"Harry took me to the Globe to see As You Like It" said Daphne.

"Harry, you charmer. Well done" said Wendell. Daphne looked surprised.

"You two just love Shakespeare" said Hermione, lovingly to her parents.

"They do?" asked Daphne curiously.

"That's why I'm named after a Shakespeare character." said Hermione.

Daphne's eyebrows lifted briefly, and she spoke up "Two of my ancestors dated at the Globe, back when it was new. Father read about it in the family journals. The collected folios as keepsakes" said Daphne.

Harry was reminded that Daphne's family history was part of her life.

"Your family have folios, Oh my!" said Monica, looking astounded.

"Are they rare?" asked Daphne curiously.

"Very rare and extremely valuable." said Hermione.

"So Daphne, one reason there are so many films is that practically every play has been made as a film" said Wendell.

"Even Shakespeare?"

"Most of his plays have been made into films a dozen times, with different actors, settings. Some are even set at the globe" said Monica.

Hermione dragged out a hardback copy of 1001 movies you must see before you die.

"There are books, that list films, that you should watch" said Daphne, sounding unsure.

"Oh yes" said Hermione nodding.

Harry mouthed 'books' to Daphne. Daphne didn't react.

"So now, the film" said Monica, standing.

They followed Monica into another ground floor room with a large television, faced by a ring of couches.

Monica sat down, and picked up a remote control.

"What's that" asked Daphne.

"A muggle wand" said Wendell.

Daphne looked dubious and sat next to Harry, who put an arm around her shoulders.

The elder Grangers snuggled up and Hermione sat in the middle.

Monica pressed a button, the TV turned on, then after a moment the film began.

"It's like a painting… only of a play" said Daphne.

"It was a book originally" said Hermione.

The movie began in earnest, no longer a grandfather and a boy talking.

Daphne watched, spellbound.

She was surprised when Harry started to laugh.

"Isn't Australia populated entirely by criminals?" asked Daphne.

"Not for hundreds of years" said Harry.

Monica paused the movie.

"You can just stop it" Daphne said, impressed.

"And wind time back and forth" said Monica.

"Can someone explain, this is a made up country, in the film" asked Daphne

"Yes" said Wendell.

"And Australia isn't entirely populated by criminals" asked Daphne

"Yes" said Monica

"And there's no such thing as iocaine powder?" asked Daphne again

"No" said Wendell.

"Good, I was thinking I should know about it if there was" said Daphne.

The movie resumed.

Daphne was sobbing with laughter over the "Mostly dead" line and elbowed Harry.

"Oy, It's wasn't my fault!" said Harry defensively.

"Mostly dead!" giggled Daphne.

Hermione saw the look on Harry's face and laughed.

…

"The Giant looked like Hagrid's little brother" said Daphne over the end credits.

Hermione snorted "Hagrids half brother Gawp is a full giant, but runty"

"Oh, the little one that was fighting for us" said Daphne, nodding.

"Like him" said Hermione, pointer her thumb at Harry.

Daphne snorted.

Harry looked picked on.

As they stood on the back lawn Harry asked "How did you like it?" to Daphne.

"Dinner was interesting, that's like the muggle version getting food from the Leakey?"

"Well, yes. Did you like the film?" said Hermione

Daphne smiled "It was very romantic. Harry, if you start saying as you wish, I may hex you."

Hermione smiled and looked at Harry and Daphne.

"Well, go on" she said.

Daphne apparated away, followed by Harry.

'Bet they're off to Harry's place' thought Hermione, and apparated home.

-==0==-

**Potter Manor**

Daphne stood by the gates to Potter Manor. There was no sign of Harry.

'Berk' she thought. 'He's gone to my house.'

She waited a minute and Harry appeared, flustered.

"I thought you were going home" said Harry

"I'm not allowed to kiss you at home" said Daphne, and demonstrated why.

**-****==0==-**

**Gri****m****mauld Place, ****a few days later**

Harry and Daphne apparated onto the top step holding a hamper.

"Did you tell Hermione you were coming?" asked Daphne

"No, but we're bringing dinner and dessert" said Harry.

Harry touched the door handle and with a faint click the door opened "I still have access " said Harry incredulously

"Granger's your best friend, you imbecile." said Daphne. 'Honestly how can he be so dumb sometimes' she grumbled internally.

Harry walked into number twelve Grimmauld place, the light cream panelling and warm brown wainscot inviting.

"Well, you certainly left it looking good" said Daphne.

"So I should have kept it" asked Harry.

"It's pokey" said Daphne dismissively.

Harry called out "Hermione?" but heard no reply.

He climbed the stairs, finally hearing something on the third floor.

"Hermione?" said Harry "I think she's being attacked."

Daphne covered her face with her hand. Clearly Granger was not being harmed. Attacked, yes, but in a way she liked.

Harry burst open the door to see Ron Weasleys naked backside, as he pistoned in and out of a naked, groaning Hermione Granger bent over the bed. "Oh give it to me Ron" she cried.

"Erk" said Harry, going beet red.

Daphne looked over Harry's shoulder, inquisitive as to what Granger and… Weasley were up to.

Ron finally heard something and stood up, turning, sort-of covering himself with a loose bedsheet.

Harry's eyes were drawn implacably to Hermione….

Harry shuddered.

Daphne whistled. "Wow" she said. "Did not see that coming" she said. 'Like something from chapter seven, and there's no way I'm doing that' she thought, blushing.

"Get out!" yelled Ron Weasley, whose mood seemed ruined, as he moved to stand between the intruders and Hermione.

-==0==-

**Potter Manor**

Harry and Daphne reappeared with a pop at Potter Manor, just outside the gates.

"Harry, we need to talk about this" said Daphne.

Harry sighed, his face still beet red.

"Harry, there are two things I need to say. I'm sorry, and I think you are too, that we accidentally burst in on Granger and Weasley" Harry nodded weakly.

"And secondly, I'm not as kinky as Granger. So don't expect me to do that anytime" said Daphne, cackling.

Harry sat down on the ground and held his head groaning. "Can't unsee" he cried.

He looked up "Can you obliviate me?" he asked hopefully.

"I've never practised it" said Daphne. "But it is true what they say about the really studious types"

"You were studious at Hogwarts" said Harry.

"Not like that… just…. No" said Daphne.

"I thought they weren't together anymore" said Harry.

"Well, that's clearly not the case" said Daphne.

-==0==-

**Daphne's room, Greengrass Manor.**

Tracey Davis has just sat down cross legged on the bed next to Daphne.

"So Harry and I went to visit Granger at his old place in London"

"He had a place in London?" asked Tracey.

"Sold it to Granger." said Daphne bluntly.

So what happened" asked Tracey.

"We accidentally oopsed Granger and Weasley." said Daphne.

"Ew" said Tracey. "Does Granger even.. you know?"

Daphne took a book out from under her pillow. "Swear never to repeat this."

"I swear" said Tracey, frowning.

Daphne opened the red book and flicked through pages.

"This page" said Daphne, blushing.

"Noo way, Bossy bookworm Granger was doing That with Weasley."

"Uhuh, and she was loving it."

"Ewww" said Tracey, closing the book and handed it back to Daphne.

"Well Daph, this represents a quite clear risk to you. Potter's best girl friend is now outed as a massive sexual deviant. Being a man, he will of course now think of her filthy tendencies whenever you two, er, negotiate activities. I assume you're doing things with Potter?"

"Still getting married in white" said Daphne stiffly.

"Well Granger still could, technically" said Tracey, with a shudder.

"Are you implying I need to be as big a deviant as his friend?" asked Daphne stiffly.

"No dear, just that you need to give him some physical love." said Tracey.

"Ugh, Mother was all 'you can do what you want with him now'" said Daphne.

"Well, you can." said Tracey.

"But… I haven't" said Daphne.

"So tell him. He loves you, you love him, he's clearly being very gentlemanly about all of this" said Tracey.

Daphne blushed. "Chapter three, but not chapter four" she said handing the book back.

Tracey skimmed quickly. "Oh you lucky girl, he is a real gentleman. Has he done all of chapter three?"

"And the front bit of seven, but not the kind of bits Granger was doing"

Tracey flicked pages through, then choked. "You didn't. You did!, you lucky lucky witch. He is a very obedient man, isn't he!"

Daphne looked a bit smug.

"Well, give him a bit of… I dunno page two fifteen" said Tracey, handing the book back open.

Daphne looked at the book and blushed. "I cannot believe we're having this conversation"

"Oh come on, I'm the one that told you about Flint and his bendy condition" said Tracey.

"Well, yeah" said Daphne. "I suppose Harry'd like that"

"Come off it, they all like page two fifteen" said Tracey. "Get a banana, practice a bit, get the charms down and then pretend to have no idea, and accidentally be good at it, then there's little risk Granger could steal him away from you"

"I'm not worried about that" said Daphne dismissively "Harry loves me and I love him."

Tracey stared at Daphne "You actually admitted it!" she said, incredulous.

"I what?" said Daphne, sounding confused.

"You admitted you love Lord Harry Slytherin Black Potter" said Tracey.

Daphne looked around the room "I don't see why it's such a big deal." she said "You know we've been betrothed for a while now."

"The whole time you've been all 'I'm just dating him because he's an adequate dancer'. This is the first time you've admitted you actually love the guy. What changed?" asked Tracey.

"He gave a bedside confession when I was in hospital. Evidently he thought I'd died. It was so abject. He was so sorrowful, and full of love."

"And you told him how you felt" said Tracey, face rapturous.

"Well, not Exactly" prevaricated Daphne, picking at her bedspread.

Tracey's look of romantic bliss shattered. "What do you mean, not exactly." she said suspiciously.

"I might have, um, made a snarky remark, then he asked 'you really do love me.'" said Daphne.

"And you said yes." said Tracey, back on a roll.

"I did" said Daphne, blushing and looking at her toes.

"What did you say?" asked Tracey.

"Yes, Idiot" said Daphne very softly.

"For the love of Merlin! Got get some flowers, and go give the to him, give him a big kiss and tell him, without humorous sarcastic asides, that you love him." said Tracey, looking frustrated.

"He knows" said Daphne.

"But you haven't made it okay to just be... romantic together. Do you always slip in a put-down?" asked Tracey.

"He likes my sense of humour" said Daphne.

"And that's great. But you need to tell him straight" said Tracey firmly.

"And why are you suddenly my relationship adviser?" asked Daphne.

"Because You're my best friend Daphne, and I want you to be happy, Potter makes you happy, and I don't want your defensive snarkiness to mess that up."

"And why are you so qualified to tell me?" asked Daphne, defensively.

"Because unlike you, I have, ahem, experience, and experience of messing things up and ruining what could have been perfectly good relationships. The thing about having had three serious boyfriends, is I've had two breakups that that might quite possibly actually totally have been, sort of my fault. Go give him some flowers, and tell him you love him."

"All because we saw Granger doing… that?"

"No, because he's the one for you, Daphne" said Tracey, eyes watering.

"He is isn't he" said Daphne tearing up, and they hugged each other.

They split up a while later, red eyed. "Well, clean yourself up, take some flowers and go tell him" said Tracey. "If only because he licks everywhere, you lucky witch."

"Tracey you must never tell!" said Daphne, giggling.

Tracey left and Daphne went to the bathroom and washed her face.

"Glinkit" called Daphne.

There was a pop and Glinkit appeared "Yes Miss Daphne" asked the elf.

"I'm going to see Harry, I'll be back for dinner"

"Do you want something to take for lunch, Miss?"

"Oh I've got to got shopping for flowers, I'll pick up something."

"Ferd can pick you flowers, miss"

"And they would be very nice" said Daphne. "But I'm giving Harry flowers and I don't want to take mothers orchids"

"Orchids are very pretty, Miss" said Glinkit.

"Yes, Glinkit, they are, aren't they"

-==0==-

**Several hours later, at Potter Manor.**

Daphne Greengrass steps out of the fireplace in a pretty floral dress, holding a basket.

She looks around the front hallway, seeing the coat of arms on the wall, the statues, the pillars, the doors. Not seeing Harry, or one of his elves.

"Manilow" she calls.

With a sharp pop the house elf Manilow appears, his pink features twisting into a smile. "Mistress Daphne!" he cries "You're back!"

"Manilow tell me Where is Harry?" asked Daphne gently.

"Master is being at Black Manor working" said Manilow nodding, his batlike ears not quite wobbling.

Daphne made a moue "Has he been there long" she asked.

"Since lunch, mistress" said Manilow, shrugging.

Daphne turned to the marble fireplace and took a pinch of powder from the silver dish. "Black Manor" she called and stepped into the flaring green flames.

Daphne stepped out of the green flames into the black brooding receiving room of Black Manor. Dark wood panelling covered the walls, the ceiling hung with round brass lamps, all with glass globes glowing white and the only door out of the room was large and thick. And ajar.

Daphne brushed herself down and spoke up "Elf!" she cried.

With a pop, a house elf in a grey pillowcase appeared.

"Mistress" said the elf and bowed.

"Where is Harry?"

"Oswald thinks Master is in the long gallery on the second floor"

"Well, lead me to him" said Daphne

"Master will be so pleased" said Oswald the elf. "But Head elf Kreacher had me cleaning the downstairs bathroom"

"Take me to Master, then go back to the bathroom" said Daphne "The bathroom is dreadful isn't it?" she asked after a moments hesitation.

"Oswald has seen many bathrooms, Mistress, and never one so dirty and neglected." Oswald shook his head.

Oswald the house elf led Daphne up the main staircase, dark wood with carved banisters, and three ravens on every third carved baluster. Ravens, Ravens everywhere, with painting of Blacks along the walls. The paintings eyed her with interest, so she stopped at the second landing and said as clearly as she could "I am Daphne Isobel Greengrass, Daughter of the house of Greengrass, I am betrothed to Harry James Potter, head of the house of Black."

The paintings all stared. A couple of them applauded.

"A Greengrass, we haven't married one of them in a long time" said a painting of a witch holding a kneazle.

"Not for Two centuries, He's done well" said a painting of a wizard holding a pointy spiky thing.

Daphne nodded and proceeded to follow Oswald up the stairs.

"Mistress made time for the paintings?" asked Oswald.

"They will all tell each other and We are a good match, even by Black standards." said Daphne.

"Master was insistent Oswald ignores Kreachers pureblood mania" said Oswald.

"Huh" said Daphne, and proceeded up the stairs another floor, to the hallway, where Oswald said "The left wing, mistress, the gallery runs down the wing to the right"

Daphne followed the house elves floppy little feet all the way down the long carpeted hallway to the very end, where it turned right and became a gallery.

At the far end, a dirty Harry Potter was wrestling some kind of bird that was squawking and flapping and pecking Harry.

"Just a tick" cried Harry "Just get this into a cage!" he said, shoving the bird into a cage.

"What is that?" asked Daphne, walking briskly but not running, down the hallway. Oswald popped off.

"An Augury, if you would believe it" said Harry, waving his wand at his other hand, muttering a spell. Nothing happened.

Daphne glared at Harry's fingers, drew her wand and cast "episky." Harry's hands healed up immediately.

"Oh, thanks" said Harry, smiling at Daphne. Daphne smiled back, then looked thoughtful.

"How's your left hand" she asked.

Harry sighed "Still stiff." he said frankly. "I might get full range of motion back in time"

Daphne took his left hand "You tried. Too hard, but you tried" she said, and kissed the back of his scarred hand. Harry looked a bit teary.

Daphne waved her wand and the dirt and tears on Harry's face disappeared.

"It's good to see you" said Harry thick-voicedly. Daphne opened her basket and looked in. She took a deep breath and stared Harry in the eyes.

"Harry, I, I need to say this. I love you and I look forward to marrying you."

Harry swallowed, and looked a little surprised. When Daphne took the flowers out of the basket and handed them to Him, he looked confused. "Oh wow, they're really pretty" he said, looking between the flowers and Daphne, and back again.

"Why'd you come and tell me" said Harry, accio'ing a vase and putting the flowers into it casually.

Daphne put her arms around Harry's neck "Because. I should" she said and kissed him.

After a long kiss, they stopped.

"That was very nice" said Harry.

"Are any of the bedrooms here usable?" asked Daphne.

"Miss Greengrass" said Harry, in a faux shocked tone. "No, sadly they're all still a mess." he said normally.

"Pity" she said "We do need to christen this place at some point"

"Daph!"

"Oh come on, your whole family had sex here, or they'd have died out centuries ago" said Daphne.

"That sounds oddly too much like seeing Hermione" said Harry.

Daphne snorted "If you'd grown up here, you'd have learnt that you can ask portraits questions and sometimes they answer; so you find a portrait in a tavern, or with a bottle of wine, and you wait till they're drinking, and then you ask embarrassing questions."

"That works?" said Harry.

"Oh some of my relatives painting are hilarious when drunk." said Daphne. "Astoria worked out you can take a magical painting of a bottle of wine and put it next to a painting and they can reach over and get it. We used to go ask old great-great-great-aunt Isoldore Geengrass about boys. She was a terrible flirt, and once she was drunk, well, she got quite frank" said Daphne.

"Did someone say Isoldore Greengrass" snarled a painting a few yards along the gallery.

Harry and Daphne walked down the gallery and found a painting of a long-ago Black Witch, her brown hair dishevelled. The painting looked upset.

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter, the current Lord Black" said Harry.

"Oh, you were the one that caught the Augury. Where have the house elves been, I haven't seen one in years?"

"We have lost most of the family, Madam..?"

"Cassiopeia Black" said the painting. "Who's this with you"

"Daphne Greengrass, I'm betrothed to Lord Black" said Daphne.

"You're the one that mentioned that fish-wife Isoldore."

"Yes. My great-great-great-aunt" said Daphne drily.

"Well I found her in the blue parlour with my Gawain, and she had his… Oh she made me so angry."

"And it had nothing to do with Gawain?" asked Harry.

"In the dress she was wearing, huh, no mere wizard could resist her." said Cassiopeia.

Daphne snorted. Harry looked at Daphne and tried not to laugh. "I see what you mean" he said.

"Where are all the family?" asked Cassiopeia stiffly.

Harry turned back to the painting "There's me, Andromeda Tonks nee black, her Grandson Edward Remus Lupin who will be Lord Black when he is of age, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and that's all of us" said Harry.

Cassiopeia's painted eyes grew larger. "Four, four left" she said sadly.

"And I'm adopted" said Harry "I was born into the Potters, adopted by Sirius Black"

"Sirius!" said Cassiopia "That little vandal, he set fire to the curtains"

"That sounds like him" said Harry.

"But Waburga, Regulus…?" asked Cassiopeia.

"Waburga died about ten years ago, Regulus died fighting in the first blood war, as did most of the family. The rest died either of old age, or in the second war" said Harry.

"And the Heir, is he a true Black?"

"Like his mother, he is a metamorphmagus" said Harry, smiling.

"A metamorphmagus to become Lord black. Oh, how glorious" said Cassiopeia fervently.

"Well, he's only a toddler right now" said Harry.

"And are you going to provide more Blacks?" asked Cassiopeia.

"You may be surprised" said Daphne mysteriously.

"What?" asked Harry.

"Later." said Daphne.

"Oh you're probably going to suck on him like your great aunt" said Cassiopeia dismissively.

Harry snorted, and laughed and Daphne went red.

"Why aren't the paintings at Hogwarts like this?" asked Harry.

"They're in a school with children." said Daphne. "Most of the boozy paintings are too high on the walls for people to talk to"

"Your betrothed is well informed" said Cassiopeia. "What is her name again?"

"Daphne" said Harry. "Well, I've got to take this Augury away" said Harry, accio'ing the cage.

"Did he do that wandlessly" asked Cassiopeia.

"Yes" said Daphne "He's also Lord Slytherin, in case you were wondering, and a Peverell."

Cassiopeia looked at Harry "But he's a weed, Lord Slytherin would be a huge mighty wizard who would defeat the mudbloods and restore the natural order of things."

"Oh, you said the wrong thing" said Daphne very blandly, and chuckled.

Harry turned to the painting of Cassiopeia Black and spoke frostily "Madam Black, My MOTHER, whom I inherited the Lordship of Slytherin from was a so-called mudblood. I have some very special techniques for dealing with annoying paintings, starting with turpentine."

"Oh and he has five votes in the wizengmot and is the most powerful wizard alive" said Daphne as an aside.

"The most powerful, unlikely" said Cassiopeia dismissively.

"He killed the last Dark lord, Voldemort, and that dark lord had Albus Dumbledore, who defeated Grindelwald, killed. So yes, the most powerful wizard alive" said Daphne, politely, and she flashed a smile at the painting.

Harry looked a bit surprised at Daphne's defence of him.

"Um" said Harry.

"Harry, why don't you give me good kisss, right about, here." said Daphne, sliding her finger down her face, to the junction of her neck and her collarbone.

"In front of Great aunt Cassiopeia?"

"Well, we'll be decent. You have my permission to give me the works" said Daphne.

"What about?"

"We can mend the windows" said Daphne.

…

Daphne smiling lazily, finished repairing the last broken window.

"Four, Daphne you broke four" said Harry smugly.

"It's all you" said Daphne, wrapping an arm around Harry's waist. She turned to look at the painting of Cassiopeia, who was staring in disbelief.

"Like I said, Madam Cassiopeia Black, the most powerful wizard alive." said Daphne, and chuckled.

Cassiopeia wrung her hands. "Why, how?"

"Family Magic" said Harry, and walked off with a happy witch on one arm and a really pissed off Augury in a cage in the other hand.

"Harry. Stop" said Daphne. "Are there any rooms without paintings?" she asked.

"The study" said Harry.

"Lets go there after you've got rid of the Augury"

"Oh I'm just going to put him outside with a compulsion on him" said Harry. "For the tone, you know"

Daphne laughed. "Oh Harry, it'll shit everywhere and cry when it's going to rain, so half the time."

"Outside, the rain will wash it off" said Harry.

The Augury was dumped outside and Harry and Daphne went upstairs again to Lord Blacks study.

"What did you need to say away from paintings?" asked Harry, standing in front o the desk.

Daphne pushed Harry's chest till Harry backed against the desk "Just wanted to show my appreciation." she said, kissing Harry, and reached down with one and and clumsily pulled Harry's fly open.

"What the?"

"Well, we're engaged, you have rights, even if I'm marrying in white" said Daphne, kneeling down.

…

"Ten windows" said Daphne, brushing her knees off. "I do believe that's a new record."

"Ulp" said Harry, looking at Daphne, his eyes wide and glassy.

Daphne kissed Harry on the lips "See, now that's a reward for being so very nice to me"

"Er, I hope you didn't feel like you had to do, things just because we saw Hermione and Ron..."

"No Harry, I think you've demonstrated quite magnificently today, four times why you need some loving." said Daphne, mentally thanking Tracey. That was the simplest magic and it only took an hour or two to learn the two charms required.

Harry smiled a goofy smile, then tried to walk to follow a Daphne that was moving across the room.

His legs gave way and he fell to the floor. He lay on the floor looking silly "Whoops" said Daphne, not sounding sorry at all. "I must have really got you good."

"Uhuh" said Harry, clawing his way up the desk to a standing position.

Well, while we're here, how about a nice glass of Ogdens Extra Special" asked Daphne raising one eyebrow.

"I need to make potions all afternoon" said Harry.

"Harry, there's a cauldron you need to pay some attention to today" said Daphne, sauntering to the drinks cabinet and getting out the Ogdens and two glasses.

She poured Harry a shot and handed it to him. He sipped it slowly, while Daphne poured herself a shot and put the bottle away.

"Not so nervous about drinking it anymore" said Daphne, as Harry sipped the amber liquid.

"There's plenty in the cellar" said Harry, leaning back and sighing with contentment.

Daphne took her glass and sat down on the couch in the meeting area. She smiled, took a sip and leaned back on the armrest; and put her right leg on the other armrest, which had her robes slide up her legs. She crooked a finger at Harry.

Harry put the glass down.

-==0==-

**The potions Lab, Potter Manor.**

Daphne has her hair tied back in a ponytail and is wearing dull back work robes.

Harry is wearing dull work robes too, and reading the book on the front desk, while writing on a parchment.

"So what are we making?"

"Cleaning potion, we need loads of the stuff for everything at Black Manor. I'm scaling the recipe up to a size six cauldron"

"Why not just use the big one?"

"I've never used it, George says it's a size twenty"

"Go on, live a little. We can bottle it and not need to make it for.. a while?"

"The elves are using a gallon a day"

"So, lets do it" said Daphne "I have an OWL in potions, you did sixth year, we can do this"

"What did you get?"

"EE, I hated potions"

"But you were in Slytherin, Snape went easy on all of you"

"And that's why I hated it. Classes were beastly and the grades were… bullshit"

They chop ingredients, endlessly. A hour passes, them two. Then three.

"We need to put this in stasis and come back to it tomorrow" said Harry.

Daphne started casting stasis charms in the ingredient bowls while Harry cleaned tools and work surfaces.

-==0==-

**The next morning**

Daphne flooed over to Potter Manor at eight. "Harry!" she calls and Harry steps out of the dining room "How about a stroll around outside before we start making potions again?" he asks.

"I was wondering instead, if you'd show me the grounds of Black Manor. I had to walk the whole path at Potter Manor, so I think I had time to see everything. Black Manor seems more mysterious with all the hedges dividing it up." said Daphne.

"Sure, I've not seen it yet either, just the front path. With all those hedges it's a good stroll" said Harry. "We'll only be an hour or so, then back to potions" said Harry confidently

Minute later they were outside, walking the slightly damp grounds of Black Manor. Everything's a little bit overgrown, and the topiary moves without the wind blowing.

There are a lot of raven-themed decorations.

Harry and Daphne are walking along a path admiring the gardens, when in the distance, there is a howl, like that of a wolf.

"Crap" said Harry, pulling his wand.

Daphne drew her wand, cast a shield and asked "What's so bad, there's a wolf over in the forest.

"I'm pretty sure that was a werewolf" said Harry.

"The textbook doesn't say anything about the howl being distinctive, besides its daytime" said Daphne.

"Uh, look at the sky" said Harry, and pointed up at the ghostly full moon.

"Oh bugger" said Daphne, conjuring a small ring of silver spikes around them.

"Trust me, it's a distinctive howl" said Harry, nervously.

"Okay, we're apparating to your parents house, on three" said Harry.

"Harry, we can't apparate out of your manor grounds. My parents protections would allow that for me at home, but not us here. Your family were excessively paranoid."

"Oh, I forgot." said Harry.

Daphne called out "Oswald"

Oswald the house elf appeared looking nervous

"Oswald, go to my trunk, and bring me the dragon-scale armour." said Daphne.

"Yes mistress" said Oswald and popped off.

"You had armour in your trunk?" asked Harry.

I thought we might fly thestrals, and they're dangerous" said Daphne calmly.

"Kreacher" called Harry.

Kreacher appeared with a pop. "Master" said Kreacher very nervously.

"Can you pop us inside?"

"Can't pop carrying people into Black Manor." said Kreacher. "Ancient protections, and I'm feeling a bit faint"

"Get inside, lock the manor down." said Harry.

"Master can't stay outside, the beasts might get him" said Kreacher

"I'll be fine Kreacher, secure the manor" said Harry.

A robe of scaley grey armour appeared next to Daphne, and she pulled it on, fastening the front with a silver clasp.

"You're not protected" said Daphne, casting another shield and knotting her hair back.

"Ah, but I'm lord Black here, and this is Black Manor" said Harry, and he touched his Black ring with his wand and spoke the words "Armore Propere".

Black chains shot up out of the ground and started to wrap around Harry, then, from the manor, there was loud bang and huge gout of green smoke out of the main chimney, and the chains fell to the ground with a clang.

"Harry, something broke" said Daphne bluntly.

"I noticed" said Harry drily.

"Can you transfigure me a lot of silver spikes?" she asked.

"Er, I know a spell for making silver" said Harry and hissed.

A horde of silver snakes extended from the ground, forming a throne.

"Harry, We can't hide behind a throne" said Daphne.

"But we're not going to hide behind a throne. We're hiding behind a ring of thrones"

"Harry, this is not some sort of game of thrones" cried Daphne.

"Oh, dear, you'll eat those words" said Harry, hissing and casting.

"If you live, I might eat something else" said Daphne, suggestively.

The howls got closer, but they were now surrounded by a ring of Slytherin's thrones.

"Oh, and Daphne, don't touch the thrones." said Harry "It's very important"

"How do you think they got in" asked Daphne as a chorus of howls began.

"I suspect they tunnelled under the fence" said Harry.

Harry casts a parseltounge spell and his robes flicker green and turn to heavy silver robes embroidered with silver snakes.

Daphne put a grey leather helmet on and pulled on gauntlets.

"Is that really for riding thestrals?" asked Harry.

"Lets not bicker dear, we have werewolves to fight" said Daphne's muffled voice.

As if summoned by Daphne's words, a werewolf shot across the lawn, headed for Harry.

Harry cast a blasting curse over a throne and there was a whistle, a bang and the werewolf exploded into gory chunks.

Daphne turned and backed up to Harry "I'll cover your back, you cover mine" she said.

More than a dozen werewolves leave cover and sped towards Harry and Daphne from all the points of the compass, howling.

Harry blasted another into ruin, missed one and clipped a third.

Daphne took careful aim and a piercing hex pithed a running werewolf. She aimed at the next nearest, and hit it with a cutter that left it rolling.

Harry meanwhile missed a werewolf, catching two more with one blasting curse.

Daphne continued quickly dropping werewolves, one at a time.

The group of werewolves got in close and try to climb over the thrones, to have a dozen or more die in a crackle of green sparks. There were a lot left still.

The next werewolf veers off from certain death and Harry hexes it backwards into a topiary. The topiary closes around the werewolf in a sinister way.

He hits a second werewolf with a blasting curse and it dies with a sickly snap, it's spine broken.

While Harry was blasting the two werewolves so successfully, one approached from his side and with a mighty leap, cleared the thrones. The werewolf knocked him off his feet, grabbed him by an arm and threw him backwards and forwards, snarling and drooling.

Harry's body was tossed backwards and forwards, the wolf shaking him like terrier with a rat.

Daphne blasted the werewolf attacking in her direction and it goes down.

Regrettably, the other werewolf, attacking from her blind spot has got rather close by the time she hits it with a cutting curse, mid-leap that does not stop it. The bloody werewolf bites down on her wand arm.

The werewolf is bigger and stronger, Daphne fell to the ground under its weight, and is being dragged in circles, frantically trying to protect herself from the claws. The front legs scrabble and scritch, but her dragon hide robes are not cut.

Daphne's shoulder is really rather painful and she felt like it will dislocate soon, when a large dark horsey figure leans over the thrones and takes a bite out of the werewolf. The werewolf howls, letting go of Daphne's aching arm, only to have her wand knocked out of her weakened arm by a flailing paw. Daphne scrabbles backwards on her back, the werewolf growling, but only moving shakily; the huge chunk bitten from it's back has more then half-crippled it. Behind her, she can hear something being thrown around and shaken by a snarling werewolf.

She reaches down to her armoured robe's belt and feels the decorative dagger. It's pitifully small, compared to the claws of the werewolf , but she draws it, her arm hurting enough to make her wince. The werewolf looks dismissive of her dagger, and she mentally agrees. It is small. However, she can just barely wandlessly banish it; and with a grunt of effort the blade buries itself in the furry neck. "Down!" she says, jokingly, and at that point, a nearby thestral leans over the thrones and takes another bite out of the werewolf. The werewolf seems, from the way it collapses, to be dead.

Daphne sits up and turns to see Harry being tossed and shaken by a mostly uninjured werewolf.

Daphne slide slowly across the ground to try not to attract the attention of the werewolf, and reaches her wand.

Daphne takes careful aim and hits the werewolf mauling Harry with a piercing hex.

Harry, lying on his back sighs and groans out "Now I know how a chew toy feels."

Daphne lets out a breath she didn't realise she was holding. "Are you hurt" she asks. 'Meaning, of course, have you been bitten and will you turn into a werewolf'.

"I'm fine" said Harry, rolling over. He tries to stand, but his limbs are too weak.

Daphne immediately casts a hemispherical shield. Her arm really hurts now.

Daphne walks to Harry's side very nervously, swinging around to face every which way.

The Thestrals are biting the dead werewolves

"Stop the Thestrals" said Daphne.

"They're dead, we can't exactly get them tried and sent to Azkaban" says Harry, prostrate. His robes are a bit shredded, and slowly fading back to cloth from silvery metal.

"We can sue their estates for damages. Money Harry, money." said Daphne.

"Oy!, you lot, no eating the werewolves!" yelled Harry.

The Thestrals look up and snort and stand around.

Daphne slowly levitates the werewolves into a pile, then conjures a spiked fence around the pile.

Halfway through she switches to casting in her off hand.

The werewolves are slowly turning back into naked humans.

"You can cast left-handed?" says Harry.

"Of course I can" says Daphne, and she remembers some words "I have to tell you , I am not left-handed" she said in bad Spanish accent.

"The sword bloke in the film" says Harry.

"Yes, for duelling, in case I get injured" replies Daphne.

"Are you unhurt" asks Harry, voice full of concern.

"I don't think I'm bitten" she says.

"We should get inside" says Harry.

"Oswald" calls Harry.

Oswald appears with a pop.

"Oh Master, you're hurt!" cried the elf.

"Yes, can you pop us as close to the house as you can please" says Harry. Daphne walks closer and stands right next to Harry. His hand pats her boot weakly.

Oswald clicks his fingers, and they pop away to the front door of Black Manor.

Kreacher opens the doors and floats Harry in onto the tiles.

Daphne sits down on the floor and lets out a sigh "That was bloody difficult" she said.

"Oh you did fine" said Harry, lying on the floor, not moving.

Daphne sits for a while. Harry doesn't move.

"We need help" said Harry, and snorts.

"I'll floo the Aurors, they'll call St Mungos" said Daphne.

Daphne set off towards the receiving room "Daphne, the password is dissent" said Harry.

Five hours later…..

Harry and Daphne are finally finished with statements to Aurors and the Aurors are finished collecting dead werewolves. Daphne has limped out to the fence, found a tunnel that goes surprisingly deep under the fence's curses, and filled it with transfigured boulders for now. Oswald is going to spend the next several days filling the holes around the boulders in the tunnel with mortar.

Daphne staggers back to the front hall, where Harry is lying, his head propped up on a conjured cushion.

Daphne follows the last Aurors back to the receiving room, where they leave by floo.

"I'm going to get my brother" said Daphne to Harry.

"Why him?"

"Because father has a real job, and Ashton needs to earn brownie points." said Daphne tiredly.

Harry drops the issue.

Daphne leaves and returns with a confused looking Ashton, who levitates Harry through the floo to St Mungos.

Daphne follows her brother.

The welcome witch was upset at seeing the Great Harry Potter levitated, and the healers rushed him and Daphne to a room where they could cast spells and pour potions.

The room at St Mungos had light green walls, with a plain white ceiling and grey linoleum flooring.

The healers put Harry on a bed and start casting diagnostic charms and giving him potions.

Daphne sat on the side of the adjacent bed.

"I need to take off my armour" says Daphne, enunciating very clearly to the nearby Healer.

"Oh we can cut it off" said the healer, picking up a wicked looking curved knife.

"Not bloody likely, it's my best dragon scale armour" said Daphne, and undid the silver clasp clumsily.

She parted her outer robe and winced. "Shoulder's very sore" she said.

With Ashton and the healer helping, they pull the armour off and Daphne lay on the bed.

"Well, we need to see the shoulder" said the healer.

"Fine, cut the clothes" she said and closed her eyes, dead tired.

Harry wakes up in the semidarkness of a nighttime hospital room to the burning,itching of Skele-grow. A lot of Skele-grow.

Daphne lies in the next bed, sleeping. Her right arm is covered in blue paste to the the shoulder and strapped up.

Harry can't move. When he tries he gets the sort of pain that he usually associates with being hit by enchanted bludgers.

Harry lies still and waits.

After an hour of terrible itching from the Skele-grow a healer enters the room and casts a spell on Harry, and another on Daphne, nods thoughtfully, makes a mark on their clipboard then comes closer.

"Well, Potter, you're not so tough now" said the healer, smiling unkindly.

Harry tries to move, but the pain holds him still. He tries to scream, but his mouth makes no noise.

The healer pulls the pillow from behind Harry's head and presses it down over his face. He can't breathe. He can't breathe. His chest aches. He can't see anything.

**-==0==-**

Harry hears voices in the distance, muffled. He can't see anything. He feels really tired, sore and there's something he desperately needs to remember.

Harry opens his eyes. He can see a white ceiling and a green wall.

"See, he's awake now" says a voice.

Harry tries to lift his head and can't move it.

"Now Mr Potter, you've had a rough night of it. In addition to breaking eight bones in your arms and legs, and five ribs, and cracking your skill, you fractured a vertebra. We need to keep your head still for another five hours while the Skele-grow mends that, so you don't damage your spine again." the Healer pauses. "And then when you were attacked here at St Mungos, why if your house elf hadn't intervened, you would have died."

"My elf" croaks Harry.

"Well, as far as we can tell from prior incantato, they silenced you, stunned Miss Greengrass and then it looks like they tried to smother you with a pillow. Devilish clever, nothing that would set off our safety spells."

"What elf?" Harry croaked.

"Miss Greengrass was going to tell us, I'm sure, but she had to be sedated." said the Healer.

"Sedated" asked Harry, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Well, she tried to get up and run about, and her arm is in a rather poor state"

"Poor" asked Harry, his throat as dry as dust.

"We need to keep her still for another day or so, just to ensure all the ligaments reattach properly."

Harry thought hard "Water" he asked.

A nurse squirted some water into his mouth from a wand. Harry swallowed.

"Who's here" asked Harry, much more easily.

"Well I'm healer Butters, there's Nurse Gibbons and Mister Ashton Greengrass is here, looking after his sister" said the Healer, leaning into Harry's field of view. Butters was a tall, brown haired man with a lined face, in anonymous green healers robes.

"Ashton, is Daphne okay?" asked Harry.

"Well, they did stun her then give her dreamless sleep. Apparently her arm may be permanently damaged if she doesn't lie still" said Ashton, leaning over into Harry's field of view briefly.

"So where's my house elf?" asked Harry. "Which one?" he continued.

Ashton looked apologetic. "Well, it's just that, well your elf was badly injured, and then the Department for regulation and control of magical creatures turned up, and they took it away." said Ashton.

"Why?" asked Harry, feeling confused.

"Well because it attacked and killed a wizard, of course. That's instant capture and euthanasia for a house elf" said Ashton.

"So my elf saves my life, maybe your sisters life too, and gets executed for it" asked Harry dully. 'This is just like buckbeak all over again' he thought, 'but without the time turner'.

"Shame too, apparently it was a young keen one" said Ashton.

Harry's heart stopped. Surely not. Surely not Manilow. "Manilow, his name was Manilow" cried Harry, and he sobbed.

After a while, Harry felt his well of tears dry up. He stopped crying.

"Who attacked me" asked Harry. There was no reply.

Harry yelled "Hey, Nurse Some water please"

Rapid footsteps, and a nurse gave him squirts of water till he said "enough."

"Just one question " said Harry "Who attacked me?"

"Oh that was a Jennais Yaxley." said the Nurse. "Your little elf cut his head off, course he had to be taken away, such a loyal little elf"

"Yaxleys." said Harry darkly. He was just about to say something inflammatory, when he remembered what Daphne had said yesterday. Something about suing for injury.

Harry tried to keep the venom out of his voice and said "Please. Can someone call my lawyer, Mister Davis at Wilkes Davis in Diagon Alley." Harry relaxed. 'Maybe I can be subtle about this' he thought.

Ten minutes later Ashton Greengrass appeared in Harry's eye-line.

"Lord Slytherin?" asked Ashton.

"Please Ashton, we're almost family, call me Harry" said Harry, in as jovial a tone as he could manage.

"It's just, we're taking turns to wait for when Daphne wakes up" said Ashton.

"I can see she might take the situation poorly" said Harry, laughing a little then wincing from pain.

"There are two Aurors outside your room keeping guard" said Ashton.

Harry sighed "That's actually a relief."

"Father rather insisted" said Ashton.

-==0==-

Harry woke up in a hospital bed. He ached, the ceiling looked familiar, but joy of joys, he could turn his head.

To his right, he could see Daphne, still with her arm in blue gunk, still strapped up, sleeping.

"Daphne" he called.

Her eyes opened sleepily "Harry, you're awake and you can turn your head" she said, looking at him with sleepy eyes and messy hair. His chest felt warm again. 'I love her' he thought.

"Hi" said Harry. "You getting better?"

"I'm stuck down for the rest of the day" said Daphne. "But they let me tip my bed up and down."

"Well, that beats being stuck down unable to move you head" said Harry.

"What have you heard?" asked Daphne.

"I remember being attacked in the night, woke up the next day, one of my elves protected me, killed some Yaxley, got dragged off and executed. I'm pretty sure it was Manilow." said Harry despondently.

"It was" said Daphne. "He was a sweet, good elf" she said sadly.

"Oh come on, he was the best." said Harry.

"Well, we're stuck here till evening." said Daphne.

Some time later.

"Have the Aurors identified the werewolves?" asked Harry.

"Looks like most of them were nobodies, but one of them was a Carrow." said Daphne.

"Oh excellent" said Harry, tried chuckling and winced.

-==0==-

The next day.

Harry is making a list in the Lords study at Potter Manor. He cackles and adds a name "Carrow and Yaxley"

The latest House elf, Harry can't remember his name, pops in with a letter.

'Lord Slytherin,

I enclose a copy of the letter I sent to DMLE.

Your fiancee is right, you can sue the estate of Mr Yaxley and Mr Carrow for damage; to whit, assault with a class XXXX creature and assault. Usual awards are of the order of ten thousand galleons for Lords.

You do have an interesting angle available, as Miss Greengrass, who we have already established is worth five hundred thousand galleons was also attacked. Her value dead, would obviously be zero, so Mr Carrow's estate might be… troubled. As Mr Carrow is the brother of the current Lord Carrow, he is still partly liable for debts of his brother.

I suggest raising it in the wizengamot?

Davis.'

Harry laughed a maniacal laugh and read the letter.

_'_

_Director of the DMLE_

_Dear Sir,_

_My name is Harry Potter, _

_you may have heard of me. When I was seventeen, I defeated the criminal known as 'Lord Voldemort aka. Tom Marvolo Riddle. _

_I would like to claim the reward that was advertised on the posters printed in January of 1996, which state that the reward for information leading to the capture or death of said criminal was one hundred thousand galleons. I will point out that Lord Voldemert was lying dead on the courtyard at Hogwarts, and that Ministry staff took the body away. I think that counts as captured, and dead._

_I appreciate prompt payment of monies owed, and It does seem to be a couple of years since I did provide said dead dark lord._

_Your failure to pay within thirty days will result in a civil suit between Lord Slytherin and DMLE for unpaid debts, and we will be applying for exemplary damages._

_Harry Potter._

_Lord Slytherin, Black, Potter_

_pp Derek Davis, Law-wizard._

_'_

Harry rubbed his hands with glee as the letters left via owl. This time, he was the one shaking the bastards down for galleons.

The owl from Kingsley arrived before dinner.

"I may be late" he said to Mandy, and flooed off.

Harry took his time crossing the atrium of the ministry. Next to the security checkpoint stood a tired looking Percy Weasley.

"Lord Slytherin" said Percy and bowed low.

Harry followed Percy past the checkpoint, down the lift to level one.

Kinglsey's secretary was arguing with a gaggle of Ministry heads of department. "The Minister is attending to very urgent business" said the secretary. Harry thought she was a Fawley.

Percy dodged the crowd, knocked once and led Harry in.

Kinglsey Shacklebolt sat at his large desk, it was covered in a parchments. Beside Kingsley, pointing and talking were a coupe of very old wizards, and a witch who looked positively ancient. She looked up "He's here" she said.

Kingsely looked up at Harry, and he looked very tired "Harry, did you have to do this?"

"I want my money" said Harry.

"We can't get that sort of money" said the witch.

"Well, levy death eater families" said Harry. "I've been nice and now, I want my money."

-==0==-

Three days and a few letters later.

Harry kissed a letter from Kingsley.

'We need more time to get the money' was the gist of it.

Harry referred to the letter from his lawyer. The Lord Carrow lived at Crawthorne house, Yorkshire.

The Portkey office had delivered a parchment portkey.

Harry looked at Carrows letter, it was short and to the point.

_'Lord Slytherin,_

_I agree to a discussion of your request for compensation, _

_Visit my Manor at Crawthorne House, Wednesday morning._

_I request that given your history of violence you not bring a wand._

_Davidson Eltree Carrow_

_Lord Carrow_

_'_

Harry Potter, dressed in fancy but practical robes very carefully took the parchment portkey to the residence of the remaining Carrows.

Crawthorne House is a simple two storey grey stone building with a slate roof on a desolate moor. The wind blows the short grasses about, the ground is stoney. It looks cold as hell, on a warm day.

Harry walked over to the door and knocked on it with his left hand. The door made a soft thud as he knocked. Dry rot thought Harry, holding his wandless right hand close to his side.

The door opened and Davidson Eltree Carrow, aged forty, 'known death eater sympathiser' , stood there.

"Lord Carrow" said Harry formally, nodding minutely.

"Lord Slytherin" said Lord Carrow.

"As you requested, I have come without a wand" said Harry, smiling slightly.

"I'm not paying you compensation. I'm not duelling you, and you don't have a wand" said Carrow.

"Noted" said Harry, and smiled a crooked grin.

"You can have my cousins Flora and Hestia. I won't have to feed and clothe them. They finish Hogwarts in a year. I'm sure you can find a use for two girls"

Harry's smile dropped "You would sell your family to settle a debt caused by your own brother. I am honestly impressed. You really are an absolute bell-end. I challenge you to a duel to the death to settle this matter of honour" said Harry.

Lord Carrow smiled and raised his other hand, the wand pointing at Harry at point-blank range, almost touching Harry's chest.

"You fool, I'm not duelling you, You're unarmed. So trusting of you" said Lord Carrow. "You've killed my entire family, only my girl cousins and my Great Aunt survive. You will die, painfully."

Harry flicked his right arm upwards and the disillusioned sword slid up Lord Carrow's robe, into his chest.

Carrow looked down at the sword, now outlined in his blood. "You stabbed me" he said, blood flecking his lips.

"I have to keep my family safe. So, you had to die" said Harry.

Davidson Eltree Carrow, the last Lord Carrow, fell over on his doorstep.

Harry wiped his bloody hand with a handkerchief and dropped it on Carrow.

In the dark hall, Harry could see a couple of young women in robes, they stared at him like mice in front of a snake.

"You've killed cousin Davidson" said one of them, hollowly.

"Your family attacked me. I couldn't let that stand" said Harry. "This was, technically a formal duel."

"Are you going to kill us" asked the other girl. 'They look alike' thought Harry.

Harry wasn't sure what to say. "I don't want to. Swear not to take revenge, and I'll let you live."

One of the girls choked. "You offed cousin Davidson like you were swotting a fly. You killed voldem-voldemort, how could we ever hope to fight you" said the talkative one.

"I rather expect you'd die" said Harry nodding.

"We're ruined now" said the other girl. "We can't inherit, some distant male cousin gets the lot and leaves us penniless distant cousins."

"Oh" said Harry. 'I hadn't thought of this bit' thought Harry.

"Great aunt Kabballa has a little dower. She can probably afford a garret somewhere" said the talkative one.

"Well, you're not my problem" said Harry.

The girls discussed something quietly and the talkative one spoke up "Under traditional custom, if a duel leaves family members destitute, the winner of the duel needs to care for all the destitute family until they are solvent." she said bravely.

"Are either of you good at cleaning charms?" asked Harry.

"What?" they both said.

"Well, I need to get Black Manor cleaned up. I'm using house elves, but you two probably know how to clean a dark family's house better than a house elf" said Harry.

"Maids!" snorted one girl "You just want to use us for perverted things" she said.

"I think Daphne Greengrass might have something to say about that" said Harry.

The two girls stood up straight "You are engaged to Greengrass the elder, aren't you"

"Yes" said Harry.

"Oh, I suppose you're safe then" said one of them. "She does hex first and ask questions never"

"Er, do you want me to do something with your cousin." asked Harry, vaguely disturbed that these Slytherin girls thought Daphne was unreasonable. She was mostly nice.

"Well, you could bury him like a civilised person" said one.

"No wand" said Harry.

"Really, we could fight you" said one of the girls thoughtfully.

Harry called out "Oswald!".

A house-elf appeared, handed Harry a wand and popped away.

"Oh, you thought of that" said the quiet one.

"Well, do your family have a graveyard ?" asked Harry.

"Around the side, over the hill" said one of them.

"Do you need to tell your Great Aunt?"

"She's not terribly connected to the here and now" said the talkative one.

"She eats" said the other one bluntly.

Harry levitated the late unlamented Lord Carrow and was led over the hill to a miserable graveyard with crooked gravestones surrounded with a grey dry-stone wall,. There were a couple of new graves.

"That's Aunty and Uncle. They were teaching at Hogwarts. Well, teaching the torture curse" said one.

Harry cast a poor digging spell. After a long time, and an awful lot of re-casting he had a hole for Lord Carrow.

The Carrow twins, for he realised they were twins, had their arms all over their ex-Lord.

They stepped back, putting his boots, belt and wand in a pile. The nearer one pocketed a bag of coins. The other one finished pulling rings off his fingers.

The nearer one noticed Harry had stopped "He won't need them, and we need money."

"You need to be richer than us to have scruples" said the farther away one.

Harry levitated the bootless impaled corpse into the hole and started filling it back in.

"So, what does the job pay" asked the farther one, waving her wand and banishing the boots and belt over the hill.

"Uh, how about a galleon a day, paid weekly, with rooms and board" said Harry.

The far witch dropped her cousins wand "That's as much as a clerk at the ministry" she said, eyes bulging.

"Well, I sort of am to blame for this" admitted Harry.

The nearer Carrow twin snorted "Not bloody likely. Our relatives were idiots."

"I know how that feels" said Harry sincerely.

"So, as long as you keep your hands off us, we'll do it." said the farther one.

"Well, you'll be at Black Manor. I don't live there, just two house elves."

"Where do you live then?"

"Potter Manor." said Harry.

"Where's that?" asked a twin.

"A well-kept secret" said Harry.

"Uncle Rasmus was very proud of the plan" said the near one.

"Well, he got eaten by my topiary" said Harry bluntly.

"Is the house safe?" asked one, ignoring the rabid topiary on the lawn.

"There are doxies, and some boggarts. Can both of you repel boggarts?" said Harry.

They nodded.

"How about red caps" asked Harry.

The blinked "You have red caps, aren't they supposed to only hang around battlegrounds?" asked the far one.

Harry shook his head "The stables had them, maybe other outbuildings. My ancestors were, not nice" he said.

The girls shuddered. Everyone's scared of the Blacks, thought Harry.

"I'll get an elf to come tomorrow" said Harry.

"Er, actually tonight suits better" said one if the girls. "Great Aunt's not the best caterer."

"Oh, like that" said Harry, knowing exactly what they meant.

"Well, I'll apparate you both to the gates." said Harry, thinking that the Carrows were just like him, with awful relatives, just pure-bloods instead of fat bastards from Surrey.

"You do have a fence" said one. "Thought you must."

Harry stopped "I'm not sure which of you is which" he admitted.

"I'm Flora" said one.

"I'm Hestia" said the other.

Flora had plain hair pins. Hesta's were decorated.

The Carrows packed their used school trunks quickly, pinched a few items from the house and shut the front door behind themselves.

"Great Aunt is glad. She wanted us to go off and get married" said Flora. "Though she also thinks we live in Prussia" she concluded.

Harry cleared his throat. "Do you have, er, boyfriends wanted to know where you are" he asked.

"No" said Flora bluntly.

"Well, not everyone has a whirlwind romance that keeps the Daily Prophet in business" said Hestia bitterly.

"Your Hands" Harry asked.

The Carrow twins side-along apparated with Harry easily. They didn't weigh much, for all that they were taller than Daphne. 'Who's not short' Harry reminded himself. Never say that.

The twins stared at Black Manor "How big is that?" asked Hestia.

"A hundred and four rooms" said Harry. "All of them dirty."

The twins looked intimidated.

"The place doesn't need to be clean this year" said Harry, in what he thought was a reassuring tone.

Harry opened the front gate, wincing in pain as usual. 'Fucking asshole ancestors' thought Harry.

Harry led the Carrows down the path.

"Either of you good at potions?" asked Harry as they walked.

"I got an O in sixth year" said Hestia, her boots crunching on the gravel.

"Well, you'll be making the cleaning potion. We have a family recipe. The elves are using a gallon a day; with you two helping you'll probably have to make it in bulk. I've got a potions lab over at Potter Manor that has size twenty cauldrons." said Harry.

Harry arrived at the front door and it opened, with Kreacher stepping out.

"Master brings witches?" croaked Kreacher.

"These are the Carrows, Flora and Hestia. I've orphaned them so they're getting to work as maids here. They can brew potions and cast cleaning and repair charms. In return, I'm paying them and you're giving them a bedroom each, and feeding them three good meals a day."

"Small bedrooms?" asked Kreacher with narrowed eyes.

"The cleanest small ones" said Harry, thinking of how Daphne wanted to christen the place.

"You two will work five days a week, weekends off. No wandering around the manor. The back outbuildings might still have redcaps, but you may investigate them. The elves can't pop you into the manor, so don't get hurt outside." Harry thought for a bit. "You'll have to take turns flying around and repairing and cleaning the roofs and gutters."

The two witches looked surprised. "That's a lot of work" said Flora.

"I'm paying you a galleon a day" said Harry, "And you don't have to take the job"

"Oh we could go get jobs in Knocturn alley instead" said Hestia sourly.

"Doing what?" asked Harry.

"What do you think!" said Hestia. "Lying on our backs!"

Harry blushed. "Well, you won't have to do that here"

"What about guests?" asked Flora.

"On the weekends, go to the Leaky or the Three broomsticks. You're not family. Keep your lives out of my house. If you find a habitable outbuilding, good luck with entertaining there."

Flora blushed. Hestia looked impressed at Harry's simple attitude.

"And if you get knocked up, don't expect me to chase the wizard down for you" said Harry. "I'm not your head of house."

"You wouldn't adopt us, would you? Just into the family Black?" asked Hestia.

"I'll ask my aunt" said Harry "She was born a Black."

Hestia swallowed, going pale.

"Kreacher, take the new maids to their rooms." said Harry.

"What about clothes?"

"Black work robes" said Harry. "Get them from Malkins, Oswald"

Flora looked at Harry imploringly.

"Oh.. take them there tomorrow. Shoes, socks, the works." said Harry. 'Bloody orphans' he thought.

Flora smiled briefly, a tiny smile.

"Master, there are many clothes in cupboards" said Kreacher.

"Well, would I want them?" asked Harry.

"Master has not wanted Black's old clothes before" said Kreacher.

"Then Flora and Hestia may have the old clothes, for their own use, but run them past Daphne first. They have to work in work robes." 'If Daphne caught two witches swanning around in vintage dresses she wanted, she'd cut my balls off' thought Harry.

-==0==-

Harry walked into the wizengamot chamber in his best robes. The noise in the chamber redoubled. Harry walked over through the crowd of members, who were all clearing a space around him.

He sat on his throne. It was very comfy, and scared people into keeping their manners.

The debate started. Harry let it roll over him.

They didn't want Harry to bill them.

The DMLE were having trouble scraping together the reward money.

Harry stood up.

The chamber quietened.

"Do any of you know my family Motto?" asked Harry.

Silence.

"hesh pershes persha pershe" said Harry. "For you persons that don't speak parseltounge, that was 'We bow to no one'. If the DMLE will not pay me the reward offered, then the DMLE is in vassalage to me, Lord Slytherin, until such time as their debt is prepaid."

Yelling and cursing started.

Harry raised his wand and set off a quiet explosion. An explosion of silence; all noise ceased. 'Great-something grandpa Salazar knew the best spells.' thought Harry.

"Now I'm not going to force the DMLE to bow to me, or stop them enforcing laws. I'm willing for them to come onto my property to arrest lawbreakers. Now, families who are still harbouring the desire to murder me, from the last war, I offer a generous deal. Kiss my ring, declare yourselves vassals of House Slytherin, and all is forgiven. People whose families attack me can reasonably expect for the head of the house to be called out for a duel. I will stop duelling a family when they swear vassalage, sign a binding contact, or otherwise satisfy me, Lord Slytherin that they no longer represent a threat. We are going to have a lasting peace, and if that means you have to kiss my ring, so be it."

"You're a dark lord!" yelled someone.

"Now, that's where you're wrong. My cousin, Tom Marvolo Riddle; he called himself Lord Voldemort, he was a dark lord, and he couldn't claim the family title, because there are rules. Salazar made rules, and old Tommy broke one of them. If you ask the Minister, or maybe the Head of the DMLE, maybe they might tell you what foul magic he did. Though I doubt it."

Harry stood, silently.

"So form one line, no pushing" said Harry. "And if you doubt my seriousness, there are no Carrows here." Flora and Hestia were making potions today in the big lab at Potter Manor, but no Carrows were in the chamber.

Augusta Longbottom, Nevilles grandmother stood up and came over. She put her hands on her hips and addressed Harry sharply "Harry Potter, this is not the action of a bastion of the light!"

Harry nodded "I agree, Madam Longbottom. But I never set out to be a bastion of the light. I want my family to be safe, everyone's families. If I have to bind the new Lord Lestrange, and the new Lord Carrow, and the new Lord Crouch ; is there one? To me as vassals for that to happen, then that's acceptable. I'll not tax them, or take their gold, or daughters, just ensure they can't wage war between families. I want peace, and If I have to use old laws to get it, or duel a few death eaters, that's acceptable too."

August Longbottom looked at Harry and crossed her arms in front of her "You're being very rude" she said.

"But it's better than a war that never really ends" said Harry feeling tired.

Harry took a roll of parchment out of his robes and lay it on the desks behind him, with a quill

"For those who want a more, dignified solution, here's a new treaty. The heads of house sign, and agree that they will never again follow a dark lord who breaks the laws of the wizengamot." said Harry. "I'm calling it the Black Treaty. Sign, or kiss my ring, or I'll come visiting. Like I did the Carrows."

"Your followers would be banned by the treaty!" said someone from the darker side of politics

"Yes they would" replied Harry. "So I'll sign too". With that, he took the black quill and signed a sheet, four times, four names. "So now you know I won't follow a law-breaker dark lord, and I'd lose my magic if I did"

Harry looked at Draco Malfoy and raised his eyebrows. Draco got up and gracefully signed. Theodore Nott got up and signed, turning to Harry "This is a political opportunity for me, you know"

"Oh, how unhelpful of me" said Harry, with a small smile.

"I'm beginning to see what Daphne sees in you" said Theodore, going back to his seat, Back ramrod straight, head held high.

With much grumbling, many members got up and came down to sign on as non-followers of future dark lords.

Harry saw Hermione sign, and wince at the quill. She turned towards him and walked over "Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"You gave me the idea. It was time for a new treaty. It lets the younger generation declare they won't make their parents mistakes." said Harry.

"This isn't foolproof. I can think of a dozen ways to get around it" said Hermione.

"Yes, but it lets the likes of Lord Nott declare his non-darkness."

"Lord Nott is an odd fellow" said Hermione. "Much brighter than I expected."

Harry smiled "And isn't that a pleasant surprise" he remarked.

"Did you really have to make Draco break cover like that"

"I didn't want to be like Dumbledore with Snape. Making a good man do bad things so he had his spy"

"Was Snape really good? Draco isn't"

"Well, at least he lived long enough to regret his actions" said Harry. "And Draco's my brother in law soon. He's not good… but he just needs move with the times and realise blood purity is just inbreeding in dress robes." Hermione laughed.

Lord Ogden, current Chief warlock coughed softly. Harry turned and greeted him.

"Chief Warlock" sad Harry, nodding.

"Lord Slytherin, you appear to have made history by creating a new treaty between the houses of the wizengamot" said Lord Ogden, looking irritated.

"I don't have my money" said Harry, smiling slightly. "I'd like my money" he said for emphasis.

-==0==-

Harry knocked on the door that his detective had given him the location of.

The door opened and a thin-faced woman in robes opened the door, and looked petrified "It's you" she said.

"Yes Madam Yaxley, It's me. I'm here to collect. Either swear the house of Yaxley into vassalage, or I duel the house till they swear or sign a contract."

"My late husband… I'm not responsible for his actions" she said.

"Kiss or die" said Harry bluntly.

"Philoganea, Our murderer is here!" called Madam Yaxley dramatically.

"You were a Selywn, and I have no beef with them" said Harry.

Philoganea Yaxley was about eight, and had big eyes and brown hair. She peeped into the hall behind her mother.

"Madam Yaxley, just sign. Nothing further will come of it" said Harry.

"My husband nearly succeeded" said Madam Yaxley.

"My elf cut his head off like a chicken" said Harry very bluntly.

"Now, I've made orphans this week already, so think faster. According to my Aunt I can adopt Philoganea into House Black. We could do a blood adoption, and there would be nothing left of you or your husband."

"Andromeda Tonks, she's a blood traitor and a healer. Unlikely."

"Andromeda Black's husband Ted was executed, either by your husband, or someone working for him. Andromeda's actual advice to me was just to challenge you directly, no negotiation."

Madam Yaxley, Harry had avoided learning her name intentionally, stood and thought.

Harry sighed "Madam Yaxley, I challenge you to an honour duel to the death to satisfy the stain of your husbands cowardly murders and attempted murder."

Madam Yaxley went pale. "I can't..."

"Madam, when you support a genocide, it really does pay to be sure to be on the winning side" said Harry, and drew his wand.

"Vassalage" said Madam Yaxley.

Harry extended his Slytherin signet ring to her. She kissed it with obvious distaste.

"And be safe, and make war never more" said Harry. "You are under the protection of House Slytherin, and vassal to it. Your daughter and all children of your body or hers will be so vassals, until they redeem themselves."

Madam Yaxley swallowed "How could they do that"

"Well, they can petition the Lord Slytherin, and he can release them." said Harry. "You'd better hope I have a son, and he's a kind man."

-==0==-

Potter Manor, the Lords Office.

Hermione Dagwood-Granger walks in.

"Harry" she says, sounding exasperated.

Harry look up from an old book he's reading. "Yes Hermione?"

"This thing you're doing. It won't make a lasting peace. The muggles tried this at the end of world war one, and it failed. Some people say it set the framework for the second world war."

"I know it won't work" said Harry.

"So why are you doing it?"

"It makes me feel better" said Harry bluntly. "I just want to grind those assholes into dust, so making them vassals is as close as I can get"

"They're saying you killed Carrow in cold blood"

"No, he was about to Crucio me to death, and I didn't have a wand" said Harry, "Which is really why the DMLE aren't all over me."

"How do they know that"

"His nieces made testimony against him, the Carrow twins. He was going to give them to me as slaves, Slaves Hermione, that's how scummy he was."

"Why would he do that?"

"He was the money man behind the werewolf attack on me, his brother, who was a werewolf led the attack." said Harry.

Hermione looked shocked "He was a bad person" she said firmly.

"His cousins got me to bury him, and took his boots and belt. We didn't make him a headstone. He was the end of a line of evil henchmen, and in comparison the twins seem quite nice, for Slytherins."


	14. The day after

**Chapter 14: The Day After**

Potter Manor, the Lords Study.

Harry's reading a hard-backed book on the couch, lying lengthwise, his feet up, ankles over the end of the couch arm.

Dreedle, the new elf pops in "Master's Greengrass is here" says the Elf.

Harry tries to sit up quickly and winces in pain. He drops the book on the floor with a thud and levers himself up, and leaves the study.

Daphne Greengrass, in casual robes and an arm sling is standing in the hall. "There you are" she says.

"Hello Daphne" says Harry, walking over and kissing her on the cheek.

"The healers won't let me ride horses for another week" she said. "So we should go to Black manor and investigate what broke in the manor defences."

Harry took her arm and they flooed off.

Harry, with some help, managed to exit the floo upright.

The receiving room was a bit dark. Harry opened the door into the hallway and called out "Oswald".

The house elf appeared, holding a long, dirty bottle-brush.

"We're going to the library, then the basement, I think. Ensure that we are not interrupted."

"Oswald will tell the witches, master."

Daphne snorted "Planning on mauling me in the library, Mister Potter?"

"Bit sore for that love, but I definitely don't want the Carrows or the elves seeing the family grimiores, and wherever the defensive magics are stored." said Harry, heading for the library on the first floor.

"You're fairly sure the workings are in the basement?" asked Daphne, striding along.

"Just a guess." said Harry, as they headed up the stairs.

"So how are you feeling?" asked Daphne, climbing the stairs quicker than Harry.

"I'm fine" said Harry.

"Now, that might work on Madam Pomfrey, but you aren't fine, are you?" asked Daphne, as they reached the first landing.

"My ribs still hurt, my arms arch and my legs feel all pins-and-needles sometimes." admitted Harry.

"My shoulder's like that" admitted Daphne, as they got to the first floor.

They passed down the hallway, arriving in the library a minute or so later, Harry obviously feeling sore.

Harry opened one library door of the pair, and said "Your library, Dear"

Daphne smiled slightly and entered the dark cavernous room. The room was large, lined with bookshelves, with a split by a couple of narrow, tall deeply set back mullioned windows with square leaded panes. The middle of the room had an overstuffed black leather couch, two wing-backed chairs and a table for reading at. The ceiling in the distance had light orbs hanging from chains. They glowed faintly. Rotted dark curtains lay in heaps by the windows.

Harry went to a wood panel by the door and touched a wooden knob. The light globes brightened.

"So where's the book you want?" asked Daphne.

"I have no idea" said Harry. "We want a Black family grimoire."

Harry started looking in once corner, Daphne in the opposite one. Hours later Harry stopped when he got to the shelved between the windows. "This is Black family books" said Harry.

"Are they safe for me to touch?" asked Daphne, fingers twitching as she read some of the spines.

"Let's not do that experiment today" said Harry.

"Oh, this one says Black Manor" said Daphne.

Harry pulled out the book and plonked it on the table, with a crackling sound it opened.

"The right book" he said, and started flicking through it.

Daphne took a book on enchanting down off a shelf and paged through it while she waited.

"Okay, it's down in the basement, by the fireplaces, and it opens with blood." said Harry.

"Ew" said Daphne.

Harry put the book back on the shelf "I'm no cursebreaker, so if it's something complicated , I'll need to get someone in." said Harry.

"Do you even know runes?" asked Daphne, as they left the library.

"No, should I?" asked Harry. Daphne groaned "The magic will almost certainly be runes engraved on stone" said Daphne.

…

Harry cut his finger with his wand and wiped blood on the raven on a brick in the basement.

The bricks grumbled and a door swing out, uneven-edged.

The space beyond was lit faintly by blue light.

Harry peered in. It was a room the size of a small bedroom. The floor was covered in low stone plinths with stone tablets on them.

Harry looked closer

"Doxy crap" said Harry. "There's burnt doxy crap all over the stones."

"Must have made them flash over" said Daphne.

Harry cast a "lumos" and entered the room. "There's a busted metal panel on the wall, seems to lead into a chimney" he said.

"The green smoke" said Daphne, surely.

Harry inspected the tablets. "Some are cracked" he said "I bet this will be expensive to fix"

"Can I go in there?" asked Daphne.

"I think so" said Harry.

Daphne stepped in gingerly "It tingles at the doorway" she said, surprised.

Daphne cast a larger light spell, and looked at the tablets.

"Scougify" she cast, and cleaned one off.

"Well, get casting" she said.

Half an hour later, the tablets were clean, the runes unfouled.

"This one is broken" said Daphne. "You'll need to get it replaced." she said, reading slowly, her lips moving slightly. "What exactly does the armour chains thing do?" she asked.

"It's a defence for the Lord Black if they're attacked on the property. The chains form an armour and lend strength, as long as you touch still touch the property.

"What magical strength, I'm not seeing that" said Daphne

"Just says strength in the grimiore." said Harry.

"Well, without graving a new tablet, that spell is broken." said Daphne.

"Can you do it?"

"I can barely read it" admitted Daphne. "After my mastery, maybe then"

Harry and Daphne left the secret room, closed the secret door and climbed the stairs out of the basement. Harry sighed.

"Are you all right" asked Daphne.

"Wouldn't mind some fresh air" Harry admitted.

"What was the metal plate on the wall for, do you think" asked Daphne as they walked across the front hall.

"Ventilates the room, I think. When the tablet exploded, the smoke went up the chimney."

"I remember it well, you wore silver, the werewolves wore black" said Daphne.

Harry and Daphne walked slowly along the garden path, vaguely towards the site of their battle.

"The thrones are still there" said Daphne.

Harry and Daphne reached the ring of thrones. Harry waved his wand and hissed, and the thrones melted into puddles and solidified into ingots of silver. Lots of ingots of silver.

"Harry, can you cast that again?" asked Daphne.

"It's not that hard, but it's messed the lawn up a bit." said Harry.

"I think that's the thestrals" said Daphne, then she pointed. Harry followed her direction and saw a red-capped figure skulking in a depression in the lawn.

"Red Caps" she said.

"Great, now the redcaps have spread the this lawn. Probably too much bloodshed" complained Harry.

"Well, said Daphne, levitating silver into a neat pile, there is a lot of silver"

Oswald was pleased to be called.

"Master is asking of Oswald"

"Oswald, take this silver and deposit it as cash at Gringotts"

Oswald nodded "Where does master get silver from" asked Oswald, cleaning his long fingered hands.

"From the earth" said Harry. "Daphne, are you thinking I go silver mining?"

"Maybe somewhere without tidy lawns." she suggested. "What is Peverell castle like anyway?"

Oh, let me take you on a little trip" said Harry, extending his right elbow.

…

Daphne supported Harry on the way out of the fireplace into Peverell castle.

"Rather stoney" she said.

Harry waved a hand and the portcullis rose, unblocking the receiving room.

"A bit old fashioned" said Daphne, walking with Harry.

She gasped when they got to the great hall of the castle "You didn't say it was big!" she said, gazing around the hall.

"It's smaller than Hogwarts" said Harry. "And I was concentrating on looking for the library at the time"

"Which is where" said Daphne casually.

"Up a lot of stairs, that I don't feel like climbing today" said Harry, taking Daphne out into the inner courtyard.

"Five towers" said Daphne. "In a pentagram"

"The Peverells were magical" said Harry, and with a hiss and a wave, summoned a throne from the stones.

An hour later, Harry was getting peckish, and had a pile of silver ingots.

"I think we've proved a point" said Daphne, walking out to the front gate, where she gazed out over the landscape.

"Harry" she said quietly. "I can see a muggle road from here"

"Well, Wales isn't entirely unpopulated" said Harry.

"What protections from muggles does this place have" asked Daphne intently.

"I, um,… I dunno" he said.

Daphne sighed "I'm casting a muggle repelling spell, right now" she said, "Then we're getting some lunch, and getting this place protected." with that, she drew her wand, walked to the farside of the path into the castle and cast a spell. She took a deep breath at the end of casting. "That will repel muggles if they go to enter the castle." she said.

"Oh ,well I kind-of know the spell it used to have over it" said Harry. "I just, er forgot to put it back on"

Daphne walked back into the castle "Could you cast it?" she asked.

Harry looked thoughtful and murmured to himself. Daphne waved her wand and piled up the silver into a neat stack.

"Okay, I think I've got this… don't look out the gateway" said Harry, and cast a long spell.

There was a sound like rain on a metal roof and the sunlight flickered.

"Okay Daphne, now remember this: Peverell castle is on the hill called Rhayader in Wales" said Harry. "You can look out the gate now."

Daphne turned and looked out the gate "So what will people see?"

"There's no castle, just a rocky hillside." said Harry. "I'm not sure what happens if you look out onto land without knowing the secret"

"Oh, was that the fidelius charm?"

"The special Peverell version, where no living soul binds the secret" said Harry.

Daphne looked at Harry and narrowed her eyes "You'll be showing me this spell after we're married." she said, sternly. "It better not be necromantic"

"Er, a lot of the family magic is about, um, thestrals" said Harry.

Daphne blinked. "You aren't kidding are you?"

"Well, I think the Hallows were made by the three brothers Peverell, The family journals are a bit confusing, really"

"Call Oswald, and get this banked" said Daphne. "It's time for lunch". As if on cue, her stomach gurgled loudly. Daphne frowned "You're starving me" she said bluntly.

"Um, Oswald can't come here now" said Harry "He doesn't know the secret. Can you use a packing charm to put it in your bag?"

"In my pocket" she said, and spun, opened a robe pocket, waved her wand and the ingots flew into Daphne's pocket.

"Hermione's little beaded bag is expanded" explained Harry "We used to keep everything in there, even a tent"

"Mother and I like to have pockets that work" said Daphne "Honestly, how do muggle women survive, those pockets on the muggle pants are too small for anything"

"They mostly carry handbags or small packs" said Harry. "I don't understand it either"

"Oh thank goodness for that. I've got my OWL in Muggle studies soon and I thought I'd missed something important" said Daphne, straightening, now her pocket was full of ingots.

"How about lunch at Fortescues, then banking?" asked Harry.

"You're paying" said Daphne.

A plate of crepes later….

"Come on, time for banking." said Daphne.

"I'm still sore"

"So you're having a hot bath when you get home"

"Will you scrub my back"

"Hah!" she retorted. "I only have one good arm"

Harry wasn't quite limping into Gringotts, but it was close.

Harry and Daphne queued for a teller, and Harry handed over his key to deposit the ingots.

The goblin took his key and looked in the ledger

"Oh Harry Potter" said the goblin "We don't appreciate people depositing that" he said.

"What, silver?" said Harry, confused.

"Hard silver, melted down into ingots" said the goblin, scowling "What did you melt?"

"My Slytherin family magic can mine hard silver" said Harry, and showed his teeth the the goblin. "We have rather a lot to cash"

Daphne started to unpack her pocket awkwardly. Harry turned to help her

"Harry, you can't reach into my robe pocket in public!" hissed Daphne.

"Oh, I'm just taking out the ingots" said Harry. "I'm not going for a rummage"

The goblin teller waved over a goblin pushing a trolley, and said something in gobbledegook that ended in a bit of a spitting sound.

The trolley filled up nicely with ingots.

"I'd like a receipt for my deposits today" said Harry.

"Gringotts cannot guarantee that we will accept hard silver in exchange for currency in all cases" said the goblin, writing out a receipt.

Harry took the receipt and read it. His eyes widened, and he silently handed the receipt to Daphne.

"Well, you're buying dinner" said Daphne, schooling her features.

They left Gringotts.

"We made two thousand galleons today" said Daphne. "You have a silver mine"  
"Yes it's mine" said Harry, and got a smack for his troubles.

-==0==-

Potter Manor, the Lords Study.

Harry sits reading journals on a couch. A cup of tea steaming by his side.

Dreedle, the new elf pops in "Master's Granger is here" says the Elf.

"Oh, that's nice" said Harry, standing, wincing a little as his neck hurts.

Harry lets a flustered Hermione into his study. She leans nervously against the desk.

"Is everything Okay?" asked Harry

"I've been an idiot" she says.

Harry stands quietly. 'Probably hug time' he thinks.

"I've worked out a way to make money, and I don't think it's illegal."

"That sound like the opposite of being an idiot" says Harry, thinking that this conversation just took a turn in a a direction he was not expecting.

"Remember, when I sold the land Dagwood-Granger had, I said I thought I was missing something" asked Hermione.

Harry nodded, wondering were this was going. 'Of course I remember everything you say' he thought, 'it's not like you go on endlessly.'

"Well, I have Galleons. I can buy vacant Wizarding land, sell it to muggles, convert the pounds to galleons. There's an under-supply of land in the UK, and they didn't have a war."

"And the rich muggle families didn't get imprisoned or fined in the war they didn't have" said Harry.

"Exactly" said Hermione proudly.

"Well, it sounds like a good idea. There might be issues converting lots of pounds to Galleons." said Harry.

"I checked up on that. The rates are awful. Six to one to get galleons, one to five to get pounds, but Gringotts are prepared to do hundred of thousands of pounds" said Hermione confidently "I'm pretty sure I can buy land and make about ten times as much, just by selling it to muggles.

"Harry," said Hermione, after a pause.

"Yeah" said Harry, leaning instead of standing. He still felt a bit sore.

"How come you're marrying Daphne Greengrass" she asked.

"Come again?" said Harry.

"You had two dances with Daphne Greengrass and next thing you were dating her. Now you're engaged"

Harry looked surprised. "But… I saw her at a lot of fireworks shows" he said

"You what?" said Hermione, shocked.

"She likes fireworks" said Harry. "Comes to all the custom Weasleys fireworks shows."

"How many?" asked Hermione, peering at Harry, as if reading his future in the lines on his forehead.

"Um.. all of them. So a dozen or so" said Harry, rubbing his sore wrist.

"Harry Potter, you sly dog. You were dating her without even telling me for ages!" said Hermione , breaking into a grin.

Harry didn't know what to say, so stood quietly.

"Harry?" asked Hermione in a small voice

"Yeah?" said Harry.

"Have you two set a date yet?"

"Aaaarrrgh!" cried Harry. "Everyone asks me that!"

"Oh I suppose you're living here, and she comes by… and stuff"

"No and stuff." said Harry. "Daphne's said she's getting married in white"

"And you're okay with that."

"No. She's getting married in Green and Silver." said Harry. "We're still arguing about that, on and off"

Hermione went red in the face. "You know she means..."

"Neville explained. After he stopped laughing" said Harry grumpily.

Hermione snorted.

"This whole being Lord Slytherin thing isn't funny. It's as hard as being the bloody boy-who-lived. Only now it's all talking to fogies at balls."

"I'm doing all your voting in the wizengamot" said Hermione bluntly.

"History class is paying off. Practising listening to the droning" said Harry.

"So.. are you two"

"Don't finish that question" said Harry. "It's too weird talking about that my female best friend."

Hermione smiled at Harry "Oh come off it, you two kiss, and I've seen you two hugging"

"Well no and stuff" said Harry. "Just snogging."

"And even though you're all alone here in the manor?"

Harry blushed "Just drop it, Hermione."

"You two are getting up to stuff!" said Hermione.

"No quidditch" said Harry bluntly. "No cauldrons and bludgers. Do you understand. Not like you and Ron"

Hermione blushed. "I really wish you two hadn't seen that" she said.

"I wish I hadn't seen that" said Harry. "I thought you two weren't together anymore"

"Well, we… it's a very physical thing we have. I can't explain it"

"I'd need a textbook to explain it" said Harry shaking his head.

"Harry, Ron Gets me."

"Oh I saw Hermione, I saw Ron Getting you" said Harry empathicallynodding.

"And you're getting Daphne?" asked Hermione snippily.

"None of your business, I'm only kissing one witches ass" said Harry defensively.

"You kiss her ass… oh, you Lothario, you" said Hermione. Harry blushed deeply.

"Ohmigod, you really do!" said Hermione and went red.

Harry looked out the window and sighed. This was so embarrassing. 'Well Hermione, how about the way you and Ron are back together and he does you that way...' thought Harry. 'No, can't say that'.

"Harry, you're getting Daphne off , aren't you?"

"Yeah" said Harry softly. "Of course" Hermione's eyes bulged at Harry's 'of course.'

"And she's getting you off too?" asked Hermione very intently.

Harry went beet red.

"Oh she is… whatever is she doing?"

"None of your business"

"Harry you've seen some of my bedroom secrets" said Hermione.

'And heard them' thought Harry.

"Oh Harry , I won't tell anyone" said Hermione.

"She um, did the thing with her mouth" said Harry, unable to make eye contact.

Hermione coughed. "Wow, didn't pick that. Well, ahem, um, well I hope you enjoy it"

"I broke ten windows" said Harry.

"You what?" asked Hermione, sounding totally confused.

"Accidental magic, when I, you know." said Harry.

Hermione blinked "That's not a thing" she said.

"It's totally a thing" said Harry "Daphne broke four the same day from me snogging her"

Hermione shook her head "Harry, I've done, er, repeated experiments, and nobody's had any accidental magic. Something else is going on"

"It's um, because I'm powerful" said Harry awkwardly.

"And I'm supposed to think Daphne's so much more powerful than me, than Ron that she breaks windows. I'm not buying it. You, I could believe that." said Hermione.

"Hermione, she killed werewolves with single piercing hexes when we were attacked."

"I've duelled her. She's fast, crazy fast and really good at tricking her opponent to be where her spell is, but she's not that good"

"So you beat her?" asked Harry.

"Not exactly" said Hermione.

"What do you mean" asked Harry, suspiciously.

"Okay, she knocked me flat, and split my lip on the gravel." said Hermione

"When was that?" asked Harry.

"Last year" admitted Hermione. "During NEWT exam prep"

"You didn't tell me!" said Harry, dumbfounded. "You should tell me these things" he said emphatically, walking around the study, agitated.

"What was I going to tell you, hey, your girlfriend pretended to be magically weak and then in duelling kicked my ass."

"You saw her in Paris. She's national grade good." said Harry. "Her mother won't let us snog at their house, in case we break her chandeliers or windows."

"Harry, Daphne is definitely not anywhere near as powerful as you. Something else is going on."

Harry looked torn.

"What?" said his best female friend.

"It's also about how happy you get" said Harry.

"Bullshit. I know exactly how happy I can get and no accidental magic happens." said Hermione.

"Daphne said that too when we first snogged. She was wrong."

"Harry, you're not some sex god. You're nineteen, and this is your first really serious girlfriend. You're not making her super magically happy. Young men are not that good."

"There's spells for, well, you know."

"Huh, who'd have thought" said Hermione "Everyone in the girls dorms knows the vibrating charm, the lubrication charm and the birth control charm. They teach all three in special classes."

"Well the boys class isn't so fun" said Harry. "But the spell, well It's family magic I can't tell. Though most family libraries have a book of matrimonial exercises, with spells and instructions."

"You've got family magic for sex?"

"You can't tell anyone" said Harry, looking embarrassed.

"I'm going home to check my library."

"It's called a Matrimonial Exercises book" said Harry.

Hermione left hurriedly.

-==0==-

Potter Manor, the dining room, breakfast.

Dreedle brings Harry a letter.

_'Harry,_

_Found book. Found Charms._

_Need name of glazier._

_Hermione._

_P.S. Ditching Ron, he won't use the book._

_'_

Harry stared at the terse letter. That was, unexpected, he thought. Hermione always did like books and cleverness.

-==0==-

Potter Manor, The dining room.

Harry's eating breakfast at one end of the huge the dining table.

Dreedle pops in with a silver tray. There is a letter on the tray.

Harry turns it over. It's from the Ministry.

Harry opens the letter.

_'_

_Dear Mr Potter_

_Your application for payment for the __Ministry's__ acquisition of your parents house has been assessed, and the __M__inistry __of Magic __is prepared to offer eighty thousand galleons for the p__r__o__p__erty, which is in a dilapidated condition._

_Cyril Perks,_

_Department of __Treasury__._

_'_

Harry gets up. Takes the letter in one hand and floos to the Ministry of Magic.

He ignores the stares at the security screening point.

"What is the purpose of your visit" asked the Security wizard apologetically.

"I'm here to see the Minister" said Harry. The Security wizard cringes a bit.

Harry takes the lift to level one, the Minsters department.

He walks along, attracting stares and causing whispered conversations. Harry feels the resentment building in him. This is worse than school ever was.

He gets to the Ministers Secretary, a witch called Carol. "Hi Carol, can I see the Minister soon" asked Harry.

Carol looks up "Oh, Mister Lord… Slytherin you really should have organised an appointment. He's terribly busy today"

"I'll wait" said Harry, and sat on one of the vaguely uncomfortable chairs in front of the secretary's desk.

"Do you want, um, anything to drink" she asked.

"I'll be fine." said Harry.

He leaned back and thought about what he wanted to say to Kingsley.

Eventually, a couple of Older wizards, that Harry vaguely remembered as heads of departments, left the Minster's office.

"Minister" called Carol "You have a special visitor"

Kinglsey yelled back "Well, send them in".

Harry got up and walked into Kingsley's office. Kingsley looked up from a ledger and did a double take. "Harry!" he said, and stood up "Good to see you", Kingsley extended his hand.

Harry shook Kingsley's massive hand briefly.

"What brings you here" asked Kingsley. "No more attacks, I hope"

"Just this" said Harry and handed over the Ministry letter.

"Oh" said Kingsley. "The ministry never paid you for your parents house?"

"My lawyer offered either rental, at ten thousand galleons a year, or purchase. I decided a million galleons seemed appropriate, for my parents house." said Harry, with a small lift of the ends of his mouth.

Kingsley sighed "We don't have the money" he said. "I've been in meetings all day, we don't have the revenues for the expenditure we have, let alone compensating you."

"You know that I paid millions in wizengamot levy's last year" said Harry.

"I knew you'd paid back levies. I didn't know it was millions" said Kingsley, sitting up.

"One and a half for Peverell, and three point eight for Slytherin"

"So Nearly five million galleons of Ministry income was just levy's on you" said Kingsley.

"I thought you knew" said Harry.

"I've been in meetings for days, trying to work out why the blasted budget won't balance, and it turns out it only balanced last financial year because you paid nearly five million galleons."

"Five point three" said Harry. "Hard number to forget"

Kingsley looked at the ledger his hand were resting on "Balderdash" he said. "The budget… the hole in it. You plugged it last year"

"I'm never paying out again. I'd like payment for my parents house, or back rent, for sixteen years. I'd also like my reward from the DMLE, one hundred thousand galleons, for information leading to the capture, dead or alive of Lord Voldemort. Aurors picked him up off the ground at the battle off Hogwarts, where I left him, so I'm entitled to the reward."

"You're the one claiming the information reward. I got a memo that someone was shaking the DMLE down, and that they were stalling… Didn't think the information had been crucial., they said."

"I might want to know how wrote that, so I can challenge them to duel" said Harry.

"Duelling isn't a legal solution to this problem." said Kinglsey. "But I will get them to levy all the Death Eater's families for your reward. Might teach them a lesson"

"I don't suppose I could get a reward for killing Voldemort. If not, I'm happy to bill for professional services." said Harry.

"Harry, we don't have the money" said Kingsley.

"You didn't have the money before I came in. Your budget won't balance. You don't have the galleons. The Ministry can borrow money. I'd like to get paid, for my house, the reward I'm owed. I'm really getting annoyed at being mucked around by the Ministry." said Harry.

Kingsley sat silently.

"Did you really kill Lord Carrow" asked Kingsley patiently.

"He was about to 'crucio' me to death. So I stabbed him with a sword, I didn't even have a wand." said Harry.

"Oh" said Kingsley. "His estate's going to a distant relative from America"

"I had heard that, yes" said Harry.

"Quite a few Americans filling the shoes of dead death eaters" said Kingsley.

"As long as they don't try to make Hogwarts celebrate American independence day, I don't mind them" said Harry.

"That's you wearing your Lord Slytherin hat?"

"I'm also probably going press to to change the holiday feasts back to, traditional ones" said Harry.

"Traditional" asked Kingsley  
"Yule, Samhain, Beltane, those ones" said Harry.

"So quite traditional then"

"I do hate Halloween" said Harry bluntly. "And yule's the same as Christmas, but less muggle commercial, more about family"

"So you're not advocating really old fashioned festivals" asked Kingsley, smiling slightly.

"Everyone will be keeping their clothes on" said Harry. "And no live sacrifices"

Kingsley sighed "Are you really trying to get support for making sacrificial magic not illegal" he asked.

"My mother would have gone to Azkaban, had she lived" said Harry. "That is unacceptable." he said firmly.

"There is some talk that you're, er, going Grey. Becoming a Grey Lord" said Kingsley lightly.

"I'm not going to wage war on the ministry. Provided I am paid me the money I am owed, I will merely vote for educational funding, advocate change to the laws surrounding sacrificial magic, and slow reform of the laws around non-human beings and intelligent creatures."

"And if not?"

"I may consider starting to throw my weight around." said Harry. "I still remember the names of some of the death eaters that escaped"

"But not the ones that signed the Black treaty?"asked Kingsley.

"Well, they have pledged to be good" said Harry. "It would be such a shame to have to use gulbrathian fire."

"Harry, you've changed" said Kingsley.

"I died. Nobody else alive has died to keep Wizarding Britain safe." said Harry. "I've lost so much, and then been fined for having ancestors. Try giving the ministry nine tenths of your wealth, and see how you feel"

"We could use you in the Aurors. People would feel safe, knowing you were looking out for them" said Kingsley.

Harry laughed "Not in this universe" he said. "I've killed my dark lord, I'm done."  
Kinglsey stood up "I'm sorry about the letter, Harry. I'll ensure you get paid, and thanks. The last few days, trying to balance the budget. You had the key all along. Thank you"

"You'll take on debt to pay what you owe?" asked Harry, standing.

"The ministry can take on debt to pay what you are owed."

Harry paused, halfway to the door "Oh, and ask the Head of the Unspeakables. I think they've got funds you don't know about" he said, and left.

Kingsley stared at the space Harry had occupied. How the hell did Harry Potter know the Unspeakables had spare funds. He walked out to his secretary.

"Carol, I need a meeting with the Department of Mysteries. Tell Croaker I need him this week" said Kingsley, and get the head of Treasury back in here. Soonest"

-==0==-

Potter Manor, the drawing room.

Daphne walked in and say down on the couch next to a reading Harry. "There you are" she said, snuggling up.

"Hmm" said Harry, wrapping an arm around her.

"Great grandmother wants us to set a date" said Daphne.

"Everyone wants us to set a date" said Harry.

Daphne looked at Harry through half closed eyes "You can pick a date, you know."

"Sooner" said Harry, putting the book down, leaning over and kissing Daphne's hair.

"The soonest we could do is three months" she said. "The dress is nearly done" she said as an aside.

"You've got a dress ready?"

"By the end of next week" she said.

"Well, I'll need some green and silver and black robes" said Harry.

Daphne nodded "Twillfitt and Tatting are doing them. You need to go get measured…" she said , and giggled "Though, I could measure you myself" she rolled over onto Harry and kissed Harry firmly on the lips.

"You're engaged, you have rights" said Harry.

"Exactly."

"Well, I'd love to help you with that" said Harry, holding Daphne. "But Desmerelda has my measurements from a little while ago. I expected you'd need them for wedding robes."

Daphne snorted.

"Daphne, I had an, altercation with the Late Lord Carrow" said Harry.

Daphne turned to stare at Harry "You didn't!" she hissed.

Harry nodded.

"Oh" she said.

"There's a distant relative who will inherit." said Harry. "But I orphaned the Carrow twins"

Daphne blinked "They were living at the Manor"

"They were remarkably determined not to get involved" said Harry.

"They weren't stupid girls" said Daphne, nodding.

"I've given them jobs as maids over at Black Manor." said Harry.

Daphne cleared her throat "Maids, or Maids?" she asked icily.

"The work Monday to Friday, doing repair and cleaning charms, brewing cleaning potions. In return they get room and board, the old clothes from the wardrobes, and a galleon a day"

Daphne stared at Harry "You tightwad" she said. "I'm proud of you. They always were poor as church-mice. They'd think a Galleon a day was good."

"It was either that or knockturn alley" said Harry.

"If you touch either of them…." said Daphne.

"They're not allowed in the manor except their rooms and the kitchen on weekends." said Harry. "And they have to work in black work robes" he finished.

"You're cute when you're masterful, you know that" she said. "anything else?"

"They asked to be adopted as Blacks. I'll ask Andromeda" said Harry.

Daphne snorted "Oh Harry, that's far too generous" she said, shaking her head.

Harry sat thoughtfully and then laughed. "They were going to get a good deal, I'd have to pay their dowries. Oh crap, they don't have dowries anymore." Harry looked a bit choked up.

"Harry, their cousin wouldn't pay their dowry when he was alive. Flora and Hestia have always had, limited means"

"As poor as the Weasleys, in other words" said Harry.

"And speaking of lots of children" said Daphne. "Father has told me about a way we could safely have more than two children."

Harry looked at Daphne, eyes huge, blinking slowly.

"There is a magical way for a couple to have a child where the baby is borne by a different woman." said Daphne.

Harry went still "What the hell" he said.

"It's currently against the law, but father thinks he can swing changing it, especially with help from you and your faction. It's called surrogates"

"Why is it against the law" asked Harry.

"Because a dark lord used it to make an army of his own sons" said Daphne, smirking slightly.

"Of course he did" said Harry. "Am I the only sane person here!" he cried, slipping his arms around Daphne's waist.

"Harry, that's a typical thing for a dark lord to say" said Daphne gently.

"Honestly, who would send their own children out to war?" asked Harry.

"Not you" said Daphne nodding, and giving Harry a peck on the forehead.

"So, um, are you interested in this Surrogates thing?"

"Well, I' not particular interested in swelling up like a pumpkin, or pushing a baby out through what I regard as a purely recreational body part" said Daphne, with a hint of a blush.

"And you'd have the children this way." asked Harry.

"Well, I was thinking, why not an heir and a spare… all four. Then I thought, well, our manor houses are huge. Why not two quidditch teams." she said and laughed. "A bunch of Blacks… Potters, Peverells and Slytherins. It'd be like a mini Hogwarts in here"

"We could have pre-hogwarts lessons over at Slytherin castle… its like a mini-Hogwarts on the inside." said Harry, not quite laughing.

The both snorted.

"Holy Hell" said Harry.

"What?"

"Our boy or girl Slytherin will have to go to Hogwarts and get sorted."

"My children will all be sorted into Slytherin house" said Daphne firmly.

Harry guffawed. "Oh imagine it. 'James Slytherin… sorted into Griffindor'"

"Can we have a fight about baby names later" asked Daphne. "You know we could have them all be Potters and take titles at maturity. The muggle Royalty do that"

"Oh really, that's a bit Muggley isn't it" said Harry, and sputtered. "Sorry, tried to channel Lucius Malfoy and failed"

Daphne patted Harry on the shoulder. "There there Dear. Just leave that to twits like Draco"

"Are surrogates expensive?" asked Harry.

"Well, the dark lord that did it didn't pay, obviously, I expect it'd be expensive to pay a witch for the risk." said Daphne. "You know it's the only real health risk we've got."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking" asked Harry.

"Muggles and some fake doctors" said Daphne, raising one eyebrow.

"There are so many muggle women… and lots that are poor yet healthy. And the exchange rate to pounds is pretty favourable." said Harry.

"Not in England. Do it somewhere else" said Daphne, holding a finger to her chin.

"Are you serious about quidditch teams?"

"Well, the DMLE are going to give you that hundred thousand, aren't they"

"The rumour is that levies on certain traditional houses are being drafted as we speak, the rumour, totally unsubstantiated from Kinglsey is any family who had a death eater arrested or dead is on the hook"

"You clever, clever man" said Daphne.

"Well, and I talked to Kingsley about the payment for my parents house" said Harry nonchalantly.

"How much money?" asked Daphne.

"One million galleons" said Harry.

Daphne burst out laughing. "No, really, how much?"

"No really, one million. Davis was being given the run-around from Treasury, so I went to Kingsley. Kingsley was blindsided. He didn't like it." said Harry

"Well, I never" said Daphne, and leaned against him, resting.

Harry lay still, thinking for a while.

"Daph"

"Yes?"said Daphne, still lying on Harry.

"I had an idea about children, but it was less magical"

"Oh what was it?"

"There are a lot of orphans at St Mungos." said Harry "Tom Riddle was an orphan. I practically was. It's no life"

"You want to adopt all of them?" asked Daphne raising her eyebrows.

"I want to do something, but adopting all of them, that's just an orphanage by another name, isn't it?" said Harry sadly.

"Harry, you have forty bedrooms. We're rich, are there forty orphans?" asked Daphne.

"Well, um, maybe going on forty at St Mungos."

"Well I already agreed to make two heirs with you." said Daphne. "We make heirs the old-fashioned way, so family magic will work, and orphans for the quidditch teams."

"Do you want to use surrogates" asked Harry very quietly.

"I'm scared of dying" she said in a whisper.

"Okay" said Harry, and kissed her hair. "We'll make seven, heirs and spares"

"Seven is a magically significant number" said Daphne.

"I learnt that the hard way" said Harry.

"Harry, forty nine" whispered Daphne.

"Huh?" asked Harry.

"Seven times Seven. Mother would… well, the forty ninth child will be magically special" said Daphne.

"Are we serious?" asked Harry.

"No Harry, that's your godfather" said Daphne, chuckling.

"Daph, we'd have four houses" said Harry.

Daphne snorted "So you want to borrow the sorting hat?" asked Daphne.

Harry snorted then kissed Daphne on the head "Well, we could?"

They both burst out laughing.

Ten minutes later Harry said more seriously"We could sort them by blood inheritance. Everyone in the sacred twenty eight is distantly related to each other, right?"

Daphne sighed "Harry, I don't know what's worse, that we made sorting hat jokes, or that you're right. We can sort the orphans by blood tests."

"I'm not a blood purist" said Harry quickly.

"But having Blacks that had some Black blood would work better" said Daphne.

"The Black manor not killing them would help, yes" said Harry.

"Think you'd find any Potter blood?"

"I don't know, but House Peverell died out in the fifteenth century. I expect some people are related, so some orphans might be related"

Daphne snorted "Lots of people are related to Me." she said.

"Oh, sorry Dear, sacred twenty eight… it's likely some of the orphans are related to you, isn't it"

"Black is the most troublesome family for magical defences out of all of yours, and most families in Britain married Blacks at some point." said Daphne.

"Oh are you my cousin?" said Harry "How very pure-blood of me"

Daphne frowned "Third cousins. Mother was most pleased we're so distantly related"

Harry gave Daphne a peck on the lips "Love you" he said.

-==0==-

Potter Manor, the drawing room.

Harry sits down for breakfast and looks at a small pile of mail.

'Gringotts statement' he thinks.

Harry opens the letter from Gringotts. It is a statement. Some of the red ink jumps out at him. "Management fees" is costing him forty thousand , nine hundred and thirteen galleons. His right arms shakes a bit. The greedy little gits. Another visit…. A section of the statement is labelled "Customer consultations", they have dates in the last year. The charge for them is eight hundred galleons a visit. Maybe a letter is a wiser choice.

Harry puts the increasingly irritating Gringotts statement down after seeing he has over one hundred and thirty thousand Galleons left. Plenty of money, and he can get hard silver using the Slytherin throne spell.

'Hmm, Wilkes Davis, might be about the werewolf attack.' thought Harry, looking at a bulging letter.

Harry reads a letter from his lawyer.

_'_

_Lord Harry Slytherin Black Potter_

_Dear Harry,_

_Our line of civil suits on the persons attacking your manor has yielded eighteen thousand galleons._

_We would like to point out that it is our advice as your lawyer that you not go around executing Lords of families who __you feel __have wronged you. The DMLE will only be fobbed of with self defence once or twice._

_Our bill for __the past __year of five thousand Galleons has been paid by Gringotts._

_We have heard that you may be getting the __hundred thousand Galleon __reward you demanded, and we look forward to working with you this year._

_Regards, Derek __Davis_

_Wilkes Davis_

_'_

Harry thinks for a bit and decided to pay Davis's advice some attention. The Carrow twins testimony had been fortunate.

Finally, the last letter. 'Fan mail'thought Harry, and opened the letter. It was written neatly, and Harry wished he could write as neatly.

_'_

_To Harry Potter, Lord Slytherin, Black and Potter._

_Dear Sir, _

_I think you're the bravest wizard alive, but I think the Ministry owes you money._

_You should write a letter like this_

_Dear Ministry of Magic_

_For services rendered by House Potter in both ending the first and second Blood War, I hereby tender my independent contractor fee of ten million galleons. Also, the compensation for imprisoning my godfather in Azkaban for ten years without a trial will also amount ten million galleons, paid to me, his lawful heir. I was also not compensated monetarily for the seventeen years of stolen mail, so I'll accept a mere three million galleons for that.  
_

_Sincerely_

_Peary Damson _

_'_

Harry stared at the letter. It was bold. He swallowed. He'd already talked to Kinglsey, so this wouldn't be a surprise. Hands shaking slightly, he cast xerographia, cut the letter to the ministry out of the copy and wrapped it in parchment and mailed it to Davis with a cover letter

_'__Davis, what do you think? If it's not actually going to get me prosecuted, deliver it by hand to the Department of Treasury.__'_

Harry sent it off using the owl called Owl. The blasted bird bit him. _'_You can't get good help nowadays' he thought sourly.

-==0==-

St Mungos.

Harry steps out of the floo, nods to the welcome witch and goes up to the ninth floor.

"Lord Slytherin" said the Nurse.

"Hi, I'm interested in looking into adopting some of the orphans"

"You're a bit young, aren't you" she said.

"I'm of age, and I have lots of spare rooms" said Harry.

"Well, we don't like for unmarried persons to adopt" said the Nurse.

"Well, I'll adopt them after I get married, then. In the mean time, can I donate some funds, so the children have some new clothes, school things, if they need them" said Harry.

"That would cost rather a lot , there are thirty eight of them" cautioned the Nurse.

"I just got a hundred thousand Galleon reward for information leading to the capture of he-who-shall-not-be-named" said Harry.

"Didn't you defeat, that person" said the Nurse.

"Oh yes, but there was no reward for that" said Harry.

The Nurse frowned "That doesn't seem right" she said.

"I'll deal with that later" said Harry blandly.

...

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter. I'm getting married soon, and my wife and I, we want to adopt some orphans." said Harry.

The orphans looked at Harry woodenly.

"Well, what I should have said, is I'd like to adopt everyone willing to come with us" said Harry.

"Where's your wife then" asked a teenage witch

"She's busy sitting an exam." said Harry.

"So you two are just out of school" said the spokes-witch, as Harry started to think of her.

"Well, yes. Though I don't have a normal job, I can support children. My main house has forty bedrooms, so nobody would have to share."

There was some muttering "Unless they wanted to" said Harry. "Specially if some of you have brothers or sisters here. Family is important"

"Do you have two houses" asked a small boy with black hair. Harry gulped, he reminded Harry of young Harry.

"I, um, have two houses and two castles" said Harry.

"Can I live in a castle?" asked a small girl.

"My um, castles are a very stoney and old fashioned. They don't have running water or proper plumbing. We'll be fixing one up as a school, so you can all learn till you go to Hogwarts."

"But I wanna live in a castle" said the small girl.

"Hogwarts?" said a thin teenage boy "It's expensive isn't it?"

"It's not expensive. You can all go, and I'll make sure you all get new things to take." said Harry.

"Are you really rich?" asked another small boy.

"No" said Harry "I used to be really rich, but I had to pay the wizengamot rather a lot of galleons. I can still pay for all of you, all the way to the end of school."

"So you are rich" said one of the oldest boys.

"I grew up in a cupboard, with not enough to eat." said Harry "I didn't get my own clothes till I got robes for Hogwarts." The children stared. "But you're Harry Potter" said a little girl.

"And I had a hard life. Now I've got a big house, and enough money. I'd like to invite all of you to be my family." said Harry.

"Do you want to be my dad?" said a teenage boy. "My real dad was lots older than you"

"I'm not going to try to replace your, um, first parents." said Harry. "I just want you all to have enough to eat, good clothes and your school things. I wish someone had looked after me, and now I can look after you"

"Can't go" said a small light-haired boy, holding hands with a small red-haired girl.

Harry knelt down "Why can't you go?"

"Imma sqwuib" he said. "So's Nelly" Nelly hid her face.

"Well you two are just as welcome. We'll sort out a different school for you after you're eleven." said Harry. Some of the older children looked at Harry sideways "You wouldn't send Duncan and Nelly away for being squibs?" one of the older girls asked.

"No. Squibs are no different from witches and wizards. We all need a home and food, love and clothes." said Harry. "Duncan and Nelly carry the magic we all have, they just can't use it. My best friend, Hermione Granger; her parents are squibs. You've all heard of Hermione Dagwood-Granger?"

Most of the children nodded "Did she really find another use for Dragons blood?" asked an older girl.

"We'll have to ask her" said Harry, trying not to smirk. "She works for me, running my part of the wizengamot"

[AN: Extra fan letter by Plums.]


	15. When Harry met Daphne

****Fireworks ********C********hapter ********F********ifteen : ********When Harry met Daphne****

****[LEMON]****

Potter Manor, drawing room.

Harry and Daphne are snogging on the couch.

"Lord Slytherin, you can kiss my ass" said Daphne.

They got up and giggled their way upstairs to Harry's bedroom, Harry tickling Daphne now and then.

….

"So, Daphne, can you help me out, I'm awfully Tense" said Harry.

"Mhhh?" said Daphne, "More please" she said modestly.

Several broken windows later...

….

"So Daphne, it's your turn to help out" said Harry.

"Mmmmmh" said Daphne lazily, lying like a starfish on the bed.

"Daphne, this is supposed to be a team event" said Harry slightly more forcefully.

…

"Mmmmm" said Harry happily, covered in happy blonde.

….

"Well, I have to get home" said Daphne, slowly prising herself off the bed. She walked awkwardly over to her clothes and dressed.

The window over the bed was totally shattered, the diamond leading holding all the broken panes in.

"You're okay… ?" asked Harry.

"I did all the exercises in the matrimonial magic book ages ago" said Daphne.

"Ages ago?"

"After you told me about the mind healers." said Daphne, stretching and wincing. "I've pulled so many muscles"

"You, we… that was ages ago" stuttered Harry, the view of his girlfriend frying his brain.

"You need to be more assertive. I like it when you say what you want" said Daphne, winking.

"There I was just kissing your ass" said Harry.

"But you are so very good at it" said Daphne, shaking herself "Got to go, before I fall asleep and embarrass myself."

"Why, do you snore?" joked Harry.

"What would mother and father think?" asked Daphne, hurriedly.

"That I'd shagged you rotten and you were sleeping it off." said Harry.

Daphne snorted "They'll never know" she said, glowing, with a slight smile fixed to her face.

"Yeah" said Harry, carefully not laughing at a witch.

Daphne walked unsteadily off to the floo.

Harry just lay back and passed out, smiling. All was well.** [Lemon over]**

-==0==-

Greengrass Manor, the informal dining room, late.

Daphne walked in, flushed, slightly dishevelled and smiling slightly, with a slightly bandy gait.

Her mother's eyebrows shot towards her hairline.

"Oh Daphne, you're here. I was wondering if you'd come to dinner, or stay at Harry's" said Erzsebet, in a slightly artificial tone.

Daphne sat down, and bounced slightly with a wince.

Cyrus blushed and concentrated on his dinner plate. Erzsebet had a poker face, though her eyes were twinkling.

Ashton looked up and choked. "Daphne. Um, you're, Um… looking happy"

Erzsebet waited till Daphne had a plate, and was eating before asking "And have you and Harry set a Date yet."

"We were just talking about that" said Daphne. "Three months is as soon as it could be ?"

"Yes" said Erzsebet.

"Then that's the date." said Daphne. "We're tired of putting it off."

Ashton snorted.

Erzsebet looked thoughtful "I'll owl Harry a date for final approval tomorrow."

"Thanks mother" said Daphne, eating with gusto, that ran out and became slow shovelling.

Daphne finished the first course and excused herself "So tired."

Ashton waited till Desert was served. "So Harry's finally really with Daphne?"

Erzsebet tried not to smile "It would seem so" she said.

Cyrus looked up form his food. "She-who-is-not-dating, is no more. Now she's just three months from being Lady Slytherin."

"She does look very happy" said Erzsebet.

"I'm not entirely comfortable with this" said Cyrus.

"Neither am I." said Erzsebet, and Ashton and Cyrus's mouths fell open, very briefly. Cyrus took a large spoonful of dessert, followed hastily by another.

"What?" asked Ashton, not knowing what way his mother was thinking.

"You, my Son have not presented with Fiona flushed, smiling and satisfied." said Erzsebet.

Ashton went pale. "Mother!" he exclaimed, touching his ascot.

Cyrus pulled himself out of his dessert "Your mother has a point. Clearly Harry knows what he's doing. Do you need to refer to a textbook?"

"I , I ,I" Ashton stuttered.

"You have a responsibility to produce the next heir. Fiona will have to bear the child, the least you could do is satisfy her." said Cyrus evenly.

"Father!" said Ashton.

"I think he might need tutors" said Erzsebet to Cyrus sotto voice.

Ashton clenched his fists. "This is not funny. I love Fiona."

"Not as well as Harry loves Daphne, clearly" said Erzsebet, poker faced.

"Tomorrow will be interesting." said Cyrus, determinedly neither glowering or smiling.

-==0==-

Greengrass Manor, the informal dining room, breakfast.

Ashton sat, looking thoughtfully at bacon and beans.

Cyrus and Erzsebet arrived together, and after a quick kiss, they sat down. Ashton noticed the byplay and rolled his eyes.

Ashton had finished the newspaper and was about to leave when the sound of singing broke the silence.

Erzsebet started to smile.

"….a cauldron full of hot strong love..." sang Daphne from outside the room, then appeared, smiling, and took a seat with a tiny wince. She was looking around happily, humming, and eating.

Ashton looked up and became even more morose.

Cyrus looked at Daphne, then at the door, then at Erzsebet and sighed.

Erzsebet smiled sweetly at Daphne and spoke up "And how are you today, dear?"

"Oh, fine, I slept in and haven't had a ride today, but I need to go see Harry. We need to hammer out some details. I can take the date if you've got it worked out." Daphne smiled brilliantly.

Cyrus spoke up "Daphne dear, if planning makes you late for dinner, feel free to stay over at Harry's."

Daphne looked up from her scrambled eggs "Well there is a lot to do, and really, the sooner the better"

Ashton snorted quietly.

…

Erzsebet spoke up "Take a small trunk, just some things in case you stay too late and have to sleep in one of the rooms" she said, hardly smirking at all.

"Thanks mum, what a good idea" said Daphne brightly.

…

Daphne left the breakfast table.

Once she'd left the room, Erzsebet waved her wand, closing the door, then casting privacy charms on it.

"She seems happy" said Cyrus.

Ashton snorted "She's practically glowing. She's smiling and singing."

"Clearly, Harry has been very good for her" said Erzsebet, then snorted.

"He's a good man" said Cyrus "And uncomfortable as the fact is, he's clearly given Daphne… the love she needed."

Erzsebet snorted.

"You're both judging me!" said Ashton.

"We have books. They are very detailed and educational. Your sisters have referred to them." said Cyrus. "You have, young man, a responsibility."

"What, to deliver Fiona floating around on a cloud, blowing kisses to the whole world" said Ashton.

"At least some of the time" said Erzsebet blandly.

Ashton spoke up "Not everyone's Harry bloody Potter, mister I can do everything, including, apparently, shag my sister to the point where she's happy."

"And we're not that sort of family" said Cyrus. "That's the sort of mess the Gaunts got into, and they died out" he said, deadpan.

Ashton thought for a second and spluttered "I did Not mean it like that."

"Didn't think you did, but, it was worth it" said Cyrus sarcastically.

Ashton stared at Cyrus.

"I do like your mothers sense of humour, you know" said Cyrus.

"And Astoria inherited it" said Erzsebet.

Ashton sighed and sat up "I shall refer to the library" he said.

"Good" said Erzsebet. "Anyone taking a wager on Daphne coming home tonight?"

"Oh please mother, that's a sucker's bet" said Ashton, on the way out the door.

Cyrus sighed. He really tried, but his wife was so… continental some times.

-==0==-

**Peverell Castle, mid afternoon.**

Harry set off from the castle, looking for the Thestral herd.

The Thestrals were gathered in a loose group on the hillside, their heads down onto the ground.

Harry approached the Thestrals slowly, carrying a basket of meat.

Some sniffed and raised their heads, which Harry could now see, were jammed in burrows.

One of the Thestrals lifted it's head from the ground and for an instant, Harry saw a struggling rabbit, before the Thestral swallowed it.

Harry threw the meat out "Here you are, meat, lovely meat"

The Thestrals cantered over and started gulping the meat.

"You like that" said Harry, trying to echo the tone Hagrid used.

The Thestral herd finished eating and looked at him alertly.

Harry dropped the basket and approached the nearest Thestral. It sniffed him, snorted and consented to let Harry stroke it's neck.

Harry walked slowly along it's neck and rubbed it's back. The Thestral turned it's head, looking at Harry and snorted.

Harry reached up to the complicated shoulder joint where Thestral wings attached and pulled himself up, slid a leg over and sat astride the Thestral.

The Thestral he'd mounted turned it's head, eyeballed him briefly and looked straight ahead.

Harry wrapped his hands around the Thestral'swing bone and pushed his heels in.

The Thestral snorted and started to trot forwards.

"Yeah that's it, come on" said Harry, and gave the Thestral another bump with his heels.

The Thestral took a deep breath, extended it's reptilian wings and took off. With immense flaps of it's wings, it gained height, and speed. Harry felt again the savage joy of flying a Thestral, which while superficially like flying a hippogriff, was much faster. Harry pulled the Thestral into a turn and swung back over the herd "Come on you lazybones" he called out, and waved up, trying to encourage the other Thestrals to fly. The wind cut into his face and made his eyes water.

The other Thestrals looked at him curiously and chuntered about.

Harry, now resigned that the other thestrals would not follow him, pulled out his wand and tried to cast a point-me charm while flying. The Thestrals on the ground seemed excited by the sight of a wand and all took off. Harry, unable to hold the wand still enough and unwilling to let it go, put the wand back in his sleeve, pulled out the compass he'd bought from a hiking store and with a little nudging, got the Thestrals, which were now flying in a vee formation, to head north east, in the general direction of Black Manor.

Forty minutes later, Harry realised he was a little lost, and that the Thestral he was riding was probably trained. "Black Manor" he said firmly to the Thestral.

The Thestral screamed, like a giant bird and started to fly faster, until the ground was blur and the slipstream froze Harry's body, and burnt his eyes 'need to get goggles' he thought.

The Thestrals flying with him screamed and flew faster, till they shot into a park-like grounds and began to lose height. "Sorry, I should have asked you earlier" said Harry to the Thestral.

They landed at a canter, slowed and the Thestral stopped, and turned it's dragonish face to him.

"Yes, next time I'll just say where I need to go" said Harry. "I'd forgotten how clever Thestrals are"

The Thestral snorted.

Harry slid off and cast warming charm on himself.

Harry looked around and determined that he had landed in the park in front of the manor.

He headed off towards the stables, hoping to get the carriage out and assess how to attach a Thestral.

After a few moments, he felt something behind him. Her turned, and the Thestral herd was following him closely.

"Oh you lot" he said. "Come on, lets go see the carriage I want you to pull"

One of the Thestrals head crooked over when Harry said pull.

Harry dismissed it as coincidence and continued his trek to the stables.

The Thestrals hooves clattered on the cobbles as Harry neared the stables.

When he opened the doors of the carriage barn, the Thestrals all sniffed.

"Oh that's probably the redcap" said Harry.

He lit his wand and entered the barn, only to find a curious Thestral following him.

Harry turned and pressed gently on the Thestral's bony nose "Oy, not in here." he said.

The Thestral paid him no heed and trotted past him, into the gloomy recesses of the barn.

Harry got back to the Black carriage and was wondering how to move it, when a shrill scream was cut off and the Thestral passed him, trotting back to the outside, a Red Cap lifeless in it's jaws.

Harry blinked. This wasn't the weirdest thing that had ever happened to him, but it was odd.

Finally Harry remembered the seize and pull charm, and with a few false starts, got the farm wagon out of the carriage barn, the little two wheeled buggy thing, and finally pulled out the carriage. Neville's overpowered cleaning charm of a few days ago had left it petty clean, with only a little dust.

The Thestrals, now the barn was free of wagons, nosed in as a group.

"Don't mind me, make yourselves at home" said Harry.

Bangs, numerous thumps and a scream later, the Thestrals came out, bloody muzzled.

"Found something you liked?" asked Harry ironically and the reptilian horses snorted.

It took Harry the best part of the rest of daylight to get the wagon and buggy into the barn, with the carriage still outside the barn. Harry took his lit wand and along the side of the barn, found a row of horse collars and other leather bits and pieces. 'If I only knew how to do this' he thought.

Taking one set, he went out and looked at the pole on the front of the carriage. There were attachment bars at right angles with hooks for four.. whatever you call a horse harness.

On a whim he called out "Come on you lot, into Harness"

One of the Thestrals looked at Harry, with what he assumed was horsey confusion.

Picking up the Horse collar, he approached the Thestral, which dipped it's head and practically put the collar on itself.

Now that he had handles, he pulled the collar by some big hooks on the sides and the Thestral obediently minced over and stood by the carriage.

Immediately, harry saw a problem. Thestrals had wings, and to fly, he could not have two Thestrals side by side.

He kicked the pole in front of the carriage and cursed "No good for flying horses".

With a strange creaking sound, the pole fell off the carriage. Harry thought for a moment he'd broken the carriage, when the pole slid backwards, disappearing into the dark underside of the carriage. A pair of distressingly familiar looking black chains shot out of the front of the front axle, and lay in twin rows, one horse width apart.

Harry led the Thestral to the chains, and it stepped over them daintily. He pulled it backwards till it looked as close to the front wheels as it should get. He patted the Thestral soothingly, stepped back, and the chains jumped up and fastened onto Thestral's horse collar.

"Magic. Of course it's magic" said Harry. Three collars later, a string of dark Thestrals were chained to the carriage.

Harry climbed up onto the carriage and looked down. 'Hmm. Something to steer the Thestrals with'

Harry thought for a second and said instead "Come on, up we go!"

The Thestrals did not move. 'What were the horse moving words. The Thestrals were clearly trained.'

"Giddyup!" he cried and with a rush, the Thestrals trotted off down the driveway.

The carriage rolled pretty well for such an old vehicle, but it was not a patch on the ride of a car. Steel tyres and wooden wheels, though there seemed to be some big flat springy-things

Harry looked down on the bench seat, and to his right he saw a big lever. Following the lever downwards, it was clearly a brake on the front wheels.

Next to it was a much smaller brass lever, with a raven head. Harry pulled the raven headed lever, curiously, and the ride of the carriage quietened, and started to take on a bouncing, floaty feeling. Harry peered over the side and the wheels of the carriage were now not touching the ground.

"Giddyup, higher!" said Harry, and the Thestrals, perhaps because the carriage was now floating, perhaps from his words, spread their wings and took off. The slipstream of flying one Thestral at speed had been immense, but four was unbelievable. "Greengrass Manor" said Harry impulsively.

Harry took a moment to look down, regretted it and looked instead at the coach seat. To his left was a hinged wooden box, and Harry opened the top. Inside were a huge pair of black gloves and to Harry's delight, a pair of goggles.

With blessings to whichever Black forebear had thought to always carry goggles, Harry put the goggles on.

His hands were feeling cold, so he put the big gloves on too.

He settled back and enjoyed the speed. Not long afterwards, the sun was setting as the Thestrals started to descend onto a park-like manor grounds, with a familiar looking manor building.

The Thestrals, apparently aware of the limitations of carriages , landed on the gravel driveway and slowed, folding their wings. After a few moments, Harry pushed the brass lever downwards, and the wheels of the carriage bit into the gravel.

The Thestrals took the carriage along the gravel, and Harry suddenly realised he had no way to steer them. He reached out, about to attempt to limb onto the back of the nearest Thestral, when the gloves felt oddly like they were holding something. Harry pulled down with his left hand, and the Thestrals turned neatly, headed for the front doorway. Harry had intended for the Thestrals to go right, but clearly you pulled down on the side that turned. They slowed down. Harry experimentally pulled the brake lever, and in a crash of gravel, the carriage stopped. He pulled up the goggles and took off the gloves, putting them back in the box.

He was about to get down when he heard someone clapping very slowly.

He turned to look at the source of the clapping and saw Daphne Greengrass, and her father Cyrus, standing at the front door. Daphne stopped clapping.

"Hello" said Harry, noticing that Daphne had her hands on her hips.

"That is not how you stop a carriage. You pull both reins." she said.

Cyrus looked amused. "You have a flying Carriage, your lordship?" said Cyrus.

"Mmm. Yes" said Harry, climbing down.

As he climbed down, he noticed huge divots in the gravel from the front wheels. 'Whoops' Harry thought.

He sauntered casually over to Daphne. "So, I was thinking, this would be a good way for you to arrive on our wedding day" said Harry.

Cyrus snorted. Daphne looked briefly speechless. "Where are the reins" she asked.

"Where are the horses" asked Cyrus.

"Thestrals" said Harry and Daphne, as one.

"Oh, how very exclusive of you" said Cyrus.

"They don't have reins, but the driving gloves seem to make magical reins" said Harry.

"Are you going to persist in wearing those goggles on your forehead" asked Daphne.

"It is rather jaunty" said Cyrus.

"Father, do not encourage this buffoon." said Daphne.

"I rather thought that was your job, Daphne" said Cyrus. "He is, after all, your buffoon"

Harry smiled "So, what do you think, is it too ostentatious?"

Daphne sighed "It is perfectly acceptable."

"I have a slightly more ostentatious idea for how to leave" said Harry. Cyrus did a double-take.

Daphne blinked. "More ostentatious than a Thestral drawn flying carriage."

"Well, rolling the carriage onto the magic carpet..." said Harry.

"You have a magic carpet?" asked Cyrus curiously.

"It's grandfathered. Been in my mother's family for a while" said Harry, waving one hand casually.

"Is that a Black coat of arms on the doors" asked Cyrus.

"The carriage is Black, the Thestrals are Peverell, the Carpet is Slytherin. If I came myself on something Potter… Maybe a family Broom."

Daphne looked at him with horror "Who are you, and what have you done with Harry Potter"

"I have to put on a show" said Harry.

"Aren't Thestrals dangerous?" asked Cyrus.

"Not really" said Harry.

"They're class four ex" corrected Daphne.

"Oh, if you're respectful and remember to feed them they're fine" said Harry.

"Good grief, you sound just like Hagrid!" said Daphne.

"Thestrals are really handy on the Manor, they keep down rabbits, birds and Redcaps" said Harry.

"You have Redcaps?" asked Daphne, incredulously.

"Black Manor, out the back" said Harry softly.

Cyrus looked very thoughtful at this.

"So, um, can I leave them here, it's probably not safe to fly home tonight" said Harry.

"I'm… I can't see them" said Cyrus.

"Well, it's only thirty minutes back to Black Manor" said Harry. "Though, you can get from Scotland to London in under an hour on a Thestral."

Daphne blinked "The textbook said they were fast.. but that's ridiculous."

"Well, your carriage awaits" said Harry. "Though I thing we should give them something to eat, put them to bed."

"I'll get some meat" said Daphne. "You lead them around the back so we can unharness them"

"Yes dear" said Harry, and he went and pulled on the lead Thestrals collar. It craned it's head down and looked at him, then started following him.

When he got to the stables at the rear of the building, lit by witch-light bobbing in the eaves, he faced an audience of Daphne, Cyrus, Erzsebet, Astoria and unexpectedly, Draco.

"I'm honestly impressed." said Draco "That is, without a doubt the most ostentatious, impractical magical transport ever."

"Thank you Draco" said Harry.

"Good grief, they're branded with Grindelwalds mark" said Draco.

"Oh no, that's the Peverell coat of arms." said Harry.

"Those are your personal Thestrals" said Astoria, disbelieving.

"Well I can hardly use other people's Thestrals to pull my own carriage, can I" said Harry jovially.

Astoria started to laugh.

"Astoria, this is not a laughing matter" said Erzsebet. "This will make for a very grand arrival for the new Lady Slytherin"

"And you can use them any time really, they're tame and know what to do" said Harry offhandedly.

Astoria snorted.

Daphne spoke up "I've got a basket of meat" she said. "I'm not feeding them in case it gets on my robes"

"Okay, I'll do it" said Harry, and he picked up the basket and after unhitching the Thestrals, let them feed from the basket.

"That's disgusting" said Astoria.

"Misunderstood creatures, Thestrals" said Harry, in much the tone of Hagrid.

Daphne snorted. "Stop doing a Hagrid impression. It's not funny" she said.

"You know He's a rough and ready bloke, but he really knows creatures." said Harry.

"Are you really giving the coach and four to Daphne" asked Astoria.

"Lady Slytherin may need to make an entrance" said Harry.

"I'm not riding in a carriage all the way to the Caribbean" said Daphne preemptively.

"Of course not. We'll portkey like civilised people" said Harry.

"Did you really get here from Black Manor in thirty minutes?" asked Draco.

"About that" said Harry. "I could have sat inside really, the Thestrals know how to get anywhere, like a post owl"

"Is your honeymoon going to be in the Caribbean?" asked Astoria.

"I take it you want to go to Black Island dear?" asked Harry.

"I assumed we'd go there" said Daphne.

"You have your own Caribbean island" said Draco, in a strangled tone.

"One makes do" said Harry pompously.

Astoria snorted "Don't be an ass Harry" she said.

"I was thinking we might drop by Vienna on the way home" said Harry.

"Oh really?" said Daphne.

"I went there on holiday, It's gorgeous, and Magical Vienna is all through the middle of the old city The whole time I was there, I wished you were with me."

Draco mimed vomiting motions. Astoria frowned at him.

"If you want to visit Great Grandmother after you are married I think you would do well to take the carriage. She would appreciate the gesture" said Erzsebet.

"Daphne, Harry may stay overnight in the guest rooms. The blue room I think"

"Thank you Erzsebet" said Harry.

"And Daphne, not under my roof" said Erzsebet.

Daphne blushed. Nobody could see Harry blush in the partial light over by the Thestrals.

-==0==-

Greengrass Manor, morning.

Harry makes his way downstairs and has, for once, breakfast with the Greengrasses.

Daphne, still a little sleepy, sips tea and looks at him over the breakfast table. He gets a feeling in his chest that he can't describe.

After breakfast Daphne takes him outside "Now, we're going horse-riding." she says, in jodhpurs and brown coat.

"But I don't know how to ride a horse"

"It's like a Thestral, without the flying." she says.

Harry balances on the horse saddle uncertainly. Horses are wider than Thestrals. His thighs are hurting just sitting there.

His Thestrals look up at the horses speculatively.

"No!" say Harry firmly.

Daphne looks at him indulgently "Do you really think they understand you?"

"You can tell the where you want them to do. They're as smart as post owls" said Harry.

The rolling, rocking gait of a horse is difficult for Harry. Daphne rides past elegantly.

"How do you do that so elegantly!" said Harry, sitting like a sack of potatoes.

"Practice" said Daphne smiling.

….

Harry gets off the horse, and can hardly stand. He staggers' bandy-legged.

'Serves him right' thought Daphne.

-==0==-

**Soho, late, a club called the Big Ben.**

A group of young women in party dresses steps inside. Deep throbbing music plays and the club is mostly dark. Women's voices are raised further in "Woo hoo, show us what you got!" a woman's voice yells.

"What kind of club is this?" asked Daphne, nervously.

Tracey laughs "The kind that we go to for your hens night party." she says.

Daphne's blonde cousin Ines (her cousin from Mont-mercy)follows Daphne nervously, next to Lily Moon, who seems uncomfortable. Behind them comes Hermione Granger. She stops and says fairly loudly "Tracy, are we in a strip club?"

"Don't Worry, it's just Male strippers" said Tracy dismissively.

"Male strippers?" asked Lily "What do they do"

"Well, they dance around then take off their clothes, revealing nice, fit bodies." said Tracey, gleefully.

Lily blushed "I can't be seen here"

"Don't worry, nobody we know comes here" said Tracey.

Hermione looks across the sea of tables and swears that in the corner, she sees Luna Lovegood, who waves briefly, then turns her attention back to the stage.

The stage where a tall man with chiselled abs is taking off his trousers to reveal a black posing pouch. Hermione swallows. 'Gosh' she thinks.

Several hours later…

A back room at the three broomsticks

A raucous group of young witches are singing and drinking; they're just finishing a song

"...be buggered at All!" they finish.*

Daphne takes a drink of butterbeer.

Tracey hugs her best friend "So, how have you like it so far"

Daphne giggles "It's been great. I didn't know those places existed."

"Well, you can all thank me later" said Tracey. "Though I expected out resident pervert, Granger to know all about them"

Hermione, pink faced, turned slowly to Tracey "I'm not a pervert" she said, sounding fairly drunk.

"I just think that a witches need to know their spells." she says, and pulls a large, brown book out of her beaded handbag.

"See, matrimonial exercises book. Every witch should have one" she says.

Daphne turns to the book and doesn't recognise it "Granger, where did you get that. The one we have at home is a little thing, only three hundred pages, only the size of a big diary." says Daphne, then burps. She giggles. "I'm drunk" she says.

Tracey snorts "Now I'd like you to all meet my very special friend, Drunk Daphne. She's like Daphne, only funnier, and prone to terrible decisions" said Tracy, with glee.

"Like marrying the stick" said Ines.

Daphne waves a hand dismissively and points at the book "So isit full of positions or something?"

"It has charms for every position, and activity" said Hermione. "I need a new boyfriend who'll actually do the mens charms" said Hermione bitterly.

"Charms?"

Hermione opens the book and turns pages… "See here" she says, and turns the book to face the witches. There's a shocked gap at the drawing, and the title, then the faces readers of the readers blush as they are reading the charms listed.

"There's a charm for that" said Tracey, incredulous.

"Sure is" said Hermione. "I mean, I might not mind without, but with, whoowee".

The other witches looked at Hermione with a mixture of awe, respect and disgust. "You really are a pervert"

"Happy pervert" said Hermione. "You should see the fellation charms"

Daphne snorted "Those are common knowledge, the non-choking charm, stimulation charm"

Hermione grabbed the book and flicked pages "Oh no. this book is much better. There's charms for the witch. And well, they're really something."

The other witches stared, and Hermione proudly presented a two-page spread. "See the charms… they're the next four pages. One page per charm."

"Turn the page" said Ines. "Turn the page. We need to see this" she said.

Hermione turned the page. "See. Charms for us."

"So if I cast this, said Tracey, reading carefully, and casting a charm on her mouth. "You're saying.. I should… " Tracy stopped and put a finger in her mouth, her eyebrows raised and her eyes boggled.

She took her finger out of her mouth "Girls. This is the most important charm ever, try it"

Then Tracy went out of the back room and came back five minutes later with a bundle of sugar quills.

She waved a quill, took a sip of firewhiskey, and sucked on the sugar quill, her eyes blinking.

"No way" said Daphne.

"Daphne, I'm going through a five sugar quills a day now" said Hermione, grabbing a quill and casting a charm. "Though I'm thinking of switching to muggle long life suckers, they're bigger and last longer"

Lily said "I can't believe I'm doing this," and cast the charm, then took a sugar quill.

She stopped, took out the quill said "Best party ever", and went back to her sugar quill.

"Were did you get that book, Hermione" asked Daphne, studying the charm.

"Harry left it behind, the blacks must have bought it at some point." said Hermione.

"Make me a copy" said Daphne, cast the charm and thoughtfully sucked on the sugar quill.

Daphne took out the quill "Oh my" she said "Granger, have you tested this thoroughly?"

"Repeated tests show it works perfectly on the designed object. Or anything that size and shape,really"

"Perfectly?"

"Oh, perfectly!" said Hermione nodding and winking.

Hogwarts castle, August 3rd.

The crowd stood outside the front doors of Hogwarts castle, waiting for the Groom's party to arrive.

The crush reached all the way to the lawn in every direction.

With a whoosh, a v-formation of wizards on brooms flew down and landed.

"That's a vintage starduster" said one keen eyed broom spotter. "And an original max-flight pro. They were…."

The wizards put their brooms over their shoulders and walked into the castle.

"Certainly different. Flying in on vintage brooms. What will they think of next?" said Madam Rosmerta, who would be making up the loss from having the bar closed, by catering the reception.

A wizard in hot pink robes came out and waved to everyone "If you could start coming in" he said.

The crowd mobbed him.

'Become a wedding planer they said, it's safe they said', he thought, picking himself up off the cobbles.

Daphne Greengrass sat in her bedroom for the last time.

She had pulled on her white dress, pulled the tape to zip the back up, and now sat, waiting for the professional makeup artist who would do her makeup. Her wand in her holster, strapped on her left arm. She fidgeted.

Over on her bed lay the lace silk train (only forty feet long) and basilisk hide cape of her dress. She looked down at her light green basilisk-hide boots. She clicked the heels together twice and they turned into high-heeled boots. 'Showy' she thought happily, clicked her heels together twice again and they shrank back to sensible heels. She'd save the height for the service. She didn't want to look short.

She felt frustrated and anxious, and went and put her cape on. Buttoning her epaulettes relaxed her. The knowledge that the only weak point on the dress was now covered, that was reassuring. 'There's not going to be an attack' she thought, trying to calm herself.

The door opened and Daphne resisted the urge to draw her wand. 'Or my backup on my boot' she thought.

The camp wizard that came in wore soft lavender robes and was followed by a bobbing collection of makeup chests. "Dearie… there you are. Lets get your war paint on" he paused "I'm Andre and you're going to look fabulous!"

Daphne strode over to the dressing stool and sat.

"Are you worried about getting makeup on your dress?" asked Andre, setting the chests in a floating circle to be near to hand.

"Not really, it's impervious to stains" 'And anything except goblin silver and Avada Kedavra' she thought to herself.

Andre wrapped her shoulders in an apron anyway. Her hands were free, she was fine, she thought.

One hour and forty minutes of hair and make up later, Daphne's hair, woven with strings of diamonds was immaculate, and her face looked like a flattering portrait of Daphne. Daphne looked at herself in the mirror. 'Wow. I look so pretty.'

The lacy veil was pinned on, still flipped up and Andre stepped in front of her with his wand

"Now just one last thing" said Andre.

"Imperio"

Daphne stared at the lavender robed man in horror. 'He was going to mind-control her, and use her to kill Harry. At their wedding.'

"When you get to the kiss, draw your wand and cast percutio on his throat" said the man.

Daphne wondered, where was the floating sensation, the carelessness. She remembered learning about it in fourth year. Remembered the fake Moody forcing her to dance a jig on the table. This felt nothing like that. In fact, she didn't feel anything odd, apart from her ring finger being a bit warm.

She looked at the man, so close. She stood up. Her knee rose, as her hands grabbed his shoulders. Her knee hit hard.

He'd dropped his wand and, as she drew her wand, he collapsed, crying, curling up.

The stunner she started with felt unsatisfactory, so she whipped her wand, wrapping him in chains.

'Hmm he might have a timed portkey, or poison'

"Accio portkey" "Accio poison" yielded nothing.

Daphne had certainly practised animate to inanimate transfiguration, but a whole human was bigger than she usually did. Still, he did turn into a very satisfactory padded footstool.

She cast her eyes around. Apart from the makeup chests, her room was as it had been. Her eyes caught the clock on her desk that had measured so many study sessions. 'Shit! I'm late' she thought.

She called Glinkit to help her attach her train. It tied to the epaulettes anyway, but getting it attached flat was tricky if you were the one wearing it. An innocuous ribbon on either sleeve would disconnect the train. Such niceties came at the cost of it taking ages to put on.

She opened her bedroom door, subtly missing the bedroom doors at Potter Manor that opened for her. "Tracey, where are you?" she said loudly.

There was cursing from down the hall and Tracey stumbled up, a copy of witch weekly in one hand.

"Where's the makeup wizard?"

"We had a difference of opinion" said Daphne. "Pull my train, I need to lock the door"

"Nobody will get in your room" said Tracey, and hauled on the train like a fisherman pulling in a trawling net.

"It's a necessary precaution" 'For when the Aurors come' she thought.

Daphne, Tracey, Lily and Ines (her cousin from Mont-mercy) fit easily into the carriage during rehearsals.

"Daphne. Next time you get married, have a smaller train, or a bigger carriage." said Lily drily, as they were all pushed against the sides of the carriage by the wadded up train.

"Oui" said Ines.

"Who's driving the carriage?" asked Tracey.

"Kettle, who else." said Daphne, letting out a small giggle.

"You didn't" said Tracey, gaping.

"Kettle is a reliable, hardworking peasant. He's a war veteran and can fly a carriage. The ideal person for the job" said Daphne, and snorted.

Tracey shut her mouth and looked like she was going to explode.

"Tracey dear, Kettle's secrets are not for sharing" Daphne said.

"You're the bride" said Tracey, trying not to giggle.

The coach took off with a clatter, then a whistling sound started.

"What's that noise?" asked Ines.

"We're going fast. It's the wind" said Daphne.

"We didn't go this fast in rehearsals" said Lily nervously.

"Well, Kettle's keen for us to get there on time, and we were running a teensy tiny bit late" said Daphne.

"How late?" asked Lily.

"Forty minutes" said Daphne.

"Potter will freak out" replied Lily.

"Longbottom will hold him down" said Tracey.

"Whew, would that he held me down" said Lily.

"Lily, he's engaged to Hannah Abbot" said Daphne.

"Look he's a big strong, handsome wizard. A girl can dream" said Lily.

Ines shook her head "The pickings are poor in England now" she said.

Tracey broke down into snorts.

Lily choked.

Daphne's lip twitched.

Ines rolled on, tactful as ever "And Potter, he is a weed"

Tracey covered her face with her hand.

Daphne started to speak. "He's wiry" she said.

"Now you've set her off" said Tracey.

-==0==-

The Carriage rolled to a stop in front of Hogwarts.

"And a man doesn't have to be some huge lumberjack, he can just be wiry" said Daphne, winding down from her repetitive monologue.

Ines got out first, and with help from Tracey and Lily, got the train out so Daphne could exit.

Once she got onto hard stone, she clicked her heels together twice and rose four inches.

Ines, who hadn't seen this trick before exclaimed "Extendable boots. Fantastique"

The bridesmaids ordered up the train and entered the castle with Daphne in front.

Cyrus Greengrass, in shiny silvery green robes took his daughters arm "You look amazing dear. Do you want to lower your visor now" he joked.

Daphne pulled her veil down.

"The groom's been standing very still waiting" said Cyrus and Daphne resisted the urge to giggle.

"Daphne, whatever happened to your engagement ring?" asked Erzsebet.

Daphne looked down at her left hand. The ring had blackened, the stones going black and dull. She lifted it closer and stared at it. The sapphires were black and the diamond had only a spark of white left.

"I shall ask Harry" said Daphne crossly.

Cyrus suddenly looked pale "Are you alright Daphne?" he asked

"Well there was a problem, but I wrapped it up and left it for the Aurors later" said Daphne as blandly as she could.

"Aurors?" asked her mother.

"Don't worry mother. I'm fine." said Daphne. 'compared to werewolves, that was easy' she thought.

"It worked then" said Cyrus.

"What worked Father?" asked Daphne, sharply.

"You should ask Harry, maybe tomorrow when your schedule opens up a bit" said Cyrus evasively.

Once Erzsebet and Cyrus had an arm each, and the bridesmaids were in order, the bridal march started.

"What a jaunty little tune" said Erzsebet out the side of her mouth as they walked up a white carpet to the high table.

"What's it called?" asked Cyrus softly.

"It's a muggle piece called Death march of the marionettes" said Daphne, not smirking. Brides smile, they don't smirk.

"Why would you choose it?" asked Erzsebet

"Because it amuses Harry and I, and it's a jaunty little tune" said Daphne.

Daphne and company proceeded slowly up a white carpet to the platform where high table wasn't, and the Grooms party was.

Harry stood, in black trimmed green robes with silver snakes, looking at Daphne in a way that made her wonder slightly if Harry was imperio'd. Though that was silly, he could throw it off. Neville Longbottom loomed over her groom like a bouncer. Neville winked at her.

The officiator; a wispy haired old wizard started to speak.

"We are gavered hewe today" 'Speech impediment.' thought Daphne. He didn't have one in rehearsals. From the front row, Hermione Granger started laughing, holding a hand over her own mouth.

The stupid officiator continued, Harry smiling slightly, Hermione sobbing with laughter. Other people in the crowd were giggling too.

"Whot brings us together today is wuv, twue wuv"

They got to the end of the speech. Tracey was shaking, her bridesmaid was giggling dammit.

"Do you swear on your life, on your magic to love one another" suddenly the officiator wasn't sounding funny.

"I do" they said in unison. Their voices sounding small in the large hall.

Harry took a ring from Neville and put it next to the blackened engagement ring. It was a silvery ring with a single pair of sapphires on it.

Daphne caught Harry's gaze. Harry winked.

"You may now kiss the bwide" said the officiant.

They leaned together and kissed demurely. Daphne's dress and cape turned green. 'back to green' thought Daphne, as the crowd gasped.

Harry and Daphne walked out hand in hand, assisted by her bridesmaids to wrangle the train.

"Why did my engagement ring go black" said Daphne out of the side of her mouth as she walked.

"Maybe we could discuss this later, like, not at our wedding" said Harry out of the side of his mouth.

"Wouldn't have anything to do with the hitman who tried to imperio me" said Daphne.

Harry stumbled. His hand tightened on hers "Are you okay"

"I have a new footstool, and a burnt out ring" said Daphne.

"Probably needs recharged" said Harry blandly and Daphne felt a tingle of magic in her hand that ran all the way up her arm, giving her goose-pimples all the way to her chest.

"That tickles" she hissed.

"I'm fairly sure this how to recharge it" said Harry

"Not now" she said forcefully.

Daphne had the vague impression that the business with the speech impediment had been a joke.

"Was the funny speech your idea?" she whispered.

Harry cleared his throat evasively.

They emerged from the castle, down the steps to find the carriage sitting on the unrolled magic carpet, and the Thestrals elsewhere

A swarthy wizard in middle-eastern robes and a turban sat at the front of the carpet.

"Who's that?" asked Daphne.

"Roonil Wazlib. Great bloke" said Harry, sniggering.

Suddenly, from the grounds, an enormous pink and green firework dragon flew across from left to right.

"You didn't" said Daphne, turning to Harry, grinning.

"I remember you saying you liked it so much" said Harry.

Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Masses of magical firework animals flew about, stars exploded into streamers.

"This is the exact same Show" she said, amazed.

"George used a pensive to plan it" said Harry, as fireworks exploded.

"It must have taken ages" said Daphne, smiling and laughing.

"A few months, an hour here, an hour there. He says it's our present" said Harry, and the firework dragon soared about.

Daphne laughed. The fireworks were everywhere, and they were brilliant.

For a moment. She was both Daphne's… fifteen year old Daphne sitting Owls and nineteen year old Daphne, finished her NEWTs, just Married.

Daphne cried.

"Are you okay?" asked Harry.

"Oh Harry, this is wonderful" she said, and wrapping her arms around his neck, Daphne Slytherin kissed Harry Potter, in a deep, passionate way. There were Wolf-whistles from the crowd.

The show ran for five more minutes, and Harry and Daphne watched it, Harry's arms over Daphne's shoulder, like a hug. 'And holding down a pyromaniac' thought Harry.

The show ended, and Daphne sighed "Lets go" she said.

Harry's hand assisted Daphne up into the carriage, and he climbed in after her.

Her bridesmaids seemed to enjoy shoving the train in a trifle much.

"Do you need the train still?" asked Harry in a muffled tone, pressed against the side of the carriage.

"Not for the dance"

"Well pull it off then and we can shrink it."

"Oh, why didn't I think of that"

"Because you've already had to fight an assassin today" said Harry, wrapping both hands around her left hand. A fuzzy, tickling sensation, again with the goosebumps. Daphne shuddered.

"Wow, it, ah gave you goosebumps" said Harry, staring at her bust.

"If I am still showing like that when we get to the reception..."

"We'll conjure some pads"

Harry let go of her hand and her engagement ring glinted, blue and silver again.

"Have you used too much magic?"

"No dear, plenty left"

"Could you drop a dark lord?" asked Daphne bluntly.

"For you dear, two" said Harry, "What Are you wearing under that?" he asked.

"You'll find out later" said Daphne, raising one eyebrow.

Harry looked out the window. "Hmm getting close" he said.

He reached over and touched Daphne's neck, stroking her.

"Hey I need those to go down not up" growled Daphne

Then Daphne suddenly felt warmth "Wandless warming charm?"

"Seemed like a good idea for cold weather"

She relaxed into the warmth. And closed her eyes. "Aaaah" she said, relaxing into the warmth.

The carriage jolted.

"Am I decent" said Daphne, opening her eyes and sitting up.

"Apart from looking gorgeous, you're fine. You don't look very cold." said Harry.

"And no parselmagic. Not in public."

"Yes Dear" said Harry.

They alight from the carriage, in Godrics Hollow, outside a town hall, that's festooned with bunting.

"What about the muggles" whispered Daphne.

"Repelling charms, and illusions. They see the place is covered in orange safety mesh and the roads ripped up." said Harry. "Mister Arthur Weasley's idea."

Daphne nodded "How very ingenious"

Behind them, Roonil Wazlib got off the carpet.

-==0==-

The reception's winding down.

Daphne and Harry are sitting at the high table of the reception, flushed.

There's a table on the side of the room overflowing with presents.

Harry clicks his fingers, and Dreedle pops in, hands Harry a small iron chest.

Harry hisses to the chest and it opens, locking pins popping out all around the lid.

Harry reaches in and pulls out a ring… a Green and silver serpentine ring

Daphne's staring at it "Daphne, your other ring finger?" Harry asked.

Daphne gave Harry her right hand and he slid the ring on, which warmed and snuggled onto her finger. "Lady Slytherin" said Harry, with a small nod.

Daphne smiled crookedly. Then Harry reached into the chest and took out anther ring, a silvery ring with a black stone on it "Lady Black, your left hand?"

Daphne frowned as Harry slid the ring onto her left index finger, where it shrank to fit.

When Harry reached into the chest again Daphne said "Harry, you can't possibly have another ring"

Harry turned to Daphne and said "Oh , but Lady Peverell, your ring?" he said and showed her a gold ring, with a small dull red stone, graven with the Peverell coat of arms.

Daphne rolled her eyes and offered up her right hand. The ring shrank a little onto her right index finger.

"This way you have a finger gap between rings. They won't bump one another" said Harry.

"The ring you used in the service. It's a bit… odd" said Daphne.

"Oh, yes, that one" said Harry, and he drew his wand and tapped her wedding ring. It expanded into a silvery armoured surround for her engagement ring, with articulated joints that covered her finger, except the last joint.

"Harry, my wedding ring just turned into armour?" asked Daphne, looking at him sideways.

"Only a little" he said. "If you have to, it's a sort-of wand too."

"A wand?"

"It's an old piece." admitted Harry.

"And it's goblin silver"

"An old goblin wedding ring" admitted Harry. "We've had it a while"

Daphne shook her head "You're ridiculous" she said.

She smiled at him, and chuckled "Okay, that's …. a Goblin wedding ring?"

"We were given it as a reward in sixteen twenty two" said Harry. "It's the most expensive ring we Potters have."

Daphne looked at the ring, then back at Harry "How expensive?"

"Literally priceless. The Goblins will want it back, and they won't name a figure. If we'd bought it, they'd want it back as of about sixteen ninety four, when my ancestress died."

"But. It was a gift?"

"The goblin king was… very grateful" said Harry.

Daphne covered her wedding ring with her other hand. "Harry, we need to put it back int the vaults. I can't wear something like this" she said. "It's too expensive"

"Daphne, I gave it to you because you Can keep it safe. It might be a wee bit temperamental about who can wear it too. You qualify, because you've killed at least ten wizards" Harry smiled.

Daphne looked down at her hands and choked.

"Werewolves" said Harry. "You got a lot of them"

Harry put his hands flat on the table and Daphne saw he was wearing four heads rings. The newest one, a black stone engraved with the Peverell coat of arms… circle, triangle line.

"That isn't..." asked Daphne.

"Just a Head's ring" said Harry. "Now, Lady Peverell, one more thing" he said, and took a long slim wooden boxout of the chest.

Harry puts the box in front of Daphne "A gift to you, dear Wife, as Lady Peverell."

Daphne looks up from the box "You're giving me another gift?"

"Well, It's a Peverell thing" said Harry.

Daphne opened the hinged lid of the box with a single finger. Inside, nestled in red velvet, was a pale wand, carved with spirals and decorated with carved berries.

"A wand. Harry, that's not how wands work" said Daphne.

"Humour me, Dearest" said Harry.

Daphne picked the wand out of the box with her right hand. The end of the wand glowed silvery white, leaving silvery ribbons in the air. Daphne stared at the wand "How can you choose a wand that chooses me?" asked Daphne.

"The wand is yours because you're Lady Peverell." said Harry, and he pulled the velvet to one side. Underneath the velvet was a basilisk-hide wand holster.

"Please, Dear, wear it" said Harry.

Daphne held the wand more precisely and cast "orchidareous". A huge bouquet of orchids appeared from the end of thew wand, and fell neatly onto the banquet table.

"Careful what you cast. It's a bit… special" said Harry.

"I can usually manage a dozen" said Daphne, holding her new wand upright. "Why can I suddenly conjure over two dozen"

"It's a good wand, for strong magics" said Harry obliquely. "Holster it dear?"

Daphne held out her right arm and Harry strapped the second holster to her right forearm, matching the one on her left forearm. She holstered the pale wand.

"So what is my new wand made of " asked Daphne.

"Alder, with Thestral hair core. Some other things, that are family secrets we can't say here" said Harry.

"Did the Peverells have a secret vaults with a wand for the Lord and Lady in it?" she asked.

"They were in the wandmaking business" said Harry, casting a muffliatio "They had left a couple of dozen wands mostly complete. Being left soaking for an extra seven hundred years has had some curious effects"

"Soaking in what?" asked Daphne.

"Thestral amniotic fluid, and that IS a family secret." said Harry. "Don't cast anything dangerous with it unless we're attacked, and be sure to avoid casting it where over-powering might hurt the innocent."

"Harry, you're acting as if this is some sort of mythical Elder wand" said Daphne. "You don't have that anymore."

Harry rubbed the scarred back of his left hand "That was the first of this design." he said. "These ones aren't as dangerous to the user, but slightly less powerful too."

"Harry Potter, If you're telling me that you've got another set of Deathly Hallows, so Help me, I'm going to hex you till you can't pass for human" said Daphne.

From outside the privacy spell, Hermione stared in shock as Daphne was verbally tearing into Harry. 'He didn't make it to the end of the first day and she's pissed off' thought Hermione.

"No Stone" said Harry to Daphne. "I don't think we ever want to make one. I stopped reading the method after the first human sacrifice."

Daphne deflated "Just the wand?" she said, calming down.

"I think we can make more cloaks. It's, well, Dementors and Thestral hair."

"Made from Dementors?"

"First you have to kill one, then use the dementors cloak, and Thestral hairs" said Harry.

"Are you insane. Dementors are too dangerous" said Daphne crossly. "You're not going anywhere near one."

"Okay dear" said Harry. "There's a couple of unfinished ones, I think we can finish them if we try."

Daphne folded her arms under her bust. "You are not doing anything dangerous." she said.

Harry eyed Daphne's dress. "Well, we could dance some more?"

"My feet are killing me" she said.

"Lower the heels?" asked Harry.

"And look short. Never!" said Daphne. "We're going to stay a little longer, then leave in the Carriage, go home to Potter Manor, drop the carriage and carpet off and go to the Portkey office.

"I think we should take the carpet. We can fly around the island" said Harry.

"I was rather hoping to use your broomstick" said Daphne innocently, then winked.

Harry snorted, then cancelled the privacy spell.

-==0==-

Daphne and Harry appeared in a sudden blur and landed on a white sandy beach, in a gout of sand. Behind them, coconut palms formed the edge of a forest.

"Ohhh" groaned Daphne, her flower patterned sundress rumpled.

Harry was violently ill.

"International Portekeys are vile" said Daphne.

"We were pissed when we took the portkey" said Harry.

Daphne scourgify-ed and breath-freshened Harry. His light shirt and trousers looked much better.

Harry sat up, took off his shoes and rested, leaning forward, on his folded knees, his toes in the sand, looking out on the calm blue sea.

Daphne sat next to him "So this is Black island. It's hot." she exhaled, brushing her hair back with her hand. Her ring and finger armour glittered in the light.

Harry nodded. "It's the tropics. I think it's late afternoon" he said, flapping his shirt to get some airflow.

"Have you been here before?" asked Daphne.

"Last month to get the cabin sorted" said Harry.

"A cabin" said Daphne, picking the word over.

"Seven rooms, a bathroom and kitchen. Living rough by the standards of the Blacks." said Harry.

Daphne relaxed. "I was scared it was going to be some grass hut" she said, with a laugh.

"Oh, there are a few of those. And a bar, and a pool" said Harry.

"We're by the ocean, why have a pool?" asked Daphne.

"I think it's because it's not sandy and is close to the cabin" said Harry.

"Well, show me this cabin" said Daphne, standing up "I need some shade"

Harry whistled and a small, furry figure, like a furry child appeared out of the jungle. It wore a straw hat that concealed it's face.

"Drinks and hats" said Harry. The creature nodded, and ran off, it's feet backwards.

"What is that?"

"A Caipora. They work here like house elves. Don't look under the hat."

"Are they dangerous?"

"Not to us." said Harry.

Harry stood up and they walked along the beach, to a small clearing on the palms, where a grass hut stood, with a crude wooden sign "Padfoot's Beach Shack"

"Was this your godfathers?"

"He redecorated somewhat." said Harry, and led Daphne along a path into the forest.

"The Caipora just ran into the forest"

"Yes, they can do that. They're like will-o-the-wisps if people follow them" said Harry.

Daphne relaxed in the shade. "This is better, but it's far warmer than I expected" she said.

Harry pulled a wand out of his sleeve and tapped Daphne.

"Ohhh" she said "Nice cooling charm" she said.

"You could try wearing less?" said Harry.

"Are we alone on the island?" asked Daphne.

"Just us, the Caipora and some house elves, but they're on vacation." said Harry, as they walked the trail between tree trunks, slowly going uphill.

"House elves on vacation?" said Daphne. "Whatever do you mean?"

"We're not home, so they might as well come as well and have a break" said Harry.

"Where are the Carrows?" asked Daphne subtly.

"Black Manor, Kreacher said he was too old to come somewhere hot. I think he's enjoying have witches that work for him." said Harry.

"So Oswald is coming on vacation" said Daphne.

With a pop, an elf that was recognisably Oswald appeared, wearing a lurid orange and yellow tropical patterned shirt and shorts. "Mistress" he said, a straw hat in one hand.

"Oswald, I believe you are on vacation. Do not let me keep you from it" said Daphne.

Oswald bowed a tiny bit, put his straw hat on, having to wriggle his ears through the holes in the brim and popped off.

"A tropical shirt?"

"The elves decided that it was what people wear on tropical vacation" said Harry, straight faced.

Daphne snorted "How" she asked.

"George might be implicated" said Harry.

They reached a building in clearing in the trees, an long, spreading bungalow, with wide awnings over every long window.

"A little odd" said Daphne.

"It's better on the inside" said Harry.

Harry pulled the door open, ripping a fast-growing green vine to one side "Creepvine" said Harry. "It's only around the front door" he explained.

Daphne stepped in, and inhaled. "It's cool" she said, looking at the light brown wooden panelled walls, ceilings and the nautical themed lights.

"The whole building's like this" said Harry. "It was a godsend after spending all day cleaning the pool"

"The pool?"

"Had a grindylow" said Harry.

On a table just inside the door, were two condensation-covered glasses of pale pink drink. A couple of broad-brimmed straw hats hung on wooden pegs by the door.

"Bottoms up" said Harry, and drank some.

Daphne sipped hers nervously "Oh, it's nice, what is it?"

"Some potion for portkey sickness mixed with fruit juice" said Harry.

"Our room is just through here" said Harry, and led Daphne along a hallway that ran along one edge of the building, to a large room. Centred in the room was a large bed. On the left side of the bed, like a blazing yellow and blue and red flag was a loud tropical shirt.

"Oh my, you're not wearing that?" asked Daphne, walking overt to the left side of the room and pulled a trunk out of the pocket in her light sundress. It hit the ground and opened.

"I have no idea how that got there" said Harry, shaking his head. "Could do with a nap though. I'm tired even though it's only afternoon here"

"Harry, it was ten when we left England. It's a different time zone" said Daphne, taking a yellow potion out of her trunk.

"What's the potion?" asked Harry, as Daphne swigged some.

"Timezone shifter. Puts you to sleep till the right time… in this case, morning" said Daphne. "Have some"

Harry took the potion and swigged some "Tastes of oranges" he said.

"It's orange flavoured. I didn't thing you'd like the peach flavoured kind" said Daphne.

"It's just, well, It's our wedding night" said Harry.

"Harry, it's past midnight back home. We should get some sleep" said Daphne.

"It's just… "

"Harry, we're tired. Lets just sleep" said Daphne, dropping her dress on the floor.

Harry gulped and pulled off his shirt, and hurried to pull off his pants.

Daphne got into the bed and sighed "Why I feel so sleepy, I could just go to sleep right now" she said, and snorted.

Harry got into the bed , threw an arm over Daphne and said "Now, Mrs Potter, I have to say, you appear to be naked in bed?"

"I don't know who this Mrs Potter you're referring to is" said Daphne "My Name is Daphne Isobel Slytherin, Lady Slytherin"

Harry leaned over "So that's how you want to play it eh?" he whispered, and hissed softly.

"I have no idea what you mean" said Daphne evenly, arching her back.

-==0==-

"Harry, this building has no glass in it's windows" said Daphne, sitting up against a pile of pillows, looking out the window that ran the width of the room.

"Oh I hadn't noticed" said Harry, stretching.

"This whole building was built as some sort of Black family shag-pad" said Daphne, the sheet pulled up to her chin.

"I did say my godfather was implicated" said Harry.

"Well, where's the bathroom?" asked Daphne.

"That door," said Harry, pointing at a wooden sliding door on the side of the room, still not sitting up.

"Are you going to get up today" asked Daphne, slipping out of the bed and darting to the bathroom.

After three or so minutes, she returned in a peacock blue silk dressing gown, hair immaculate.

"Already up" said Harry, pointing to the tented bed-sheet.

Daphne slid into the bed and pulled the sheet over her gown "And I suppose you think that's funny?"

"No, just, how I feel when I wake up next to you" lied Harry.

"Well, it would be terribly embarrassing if I didn't see any of the island, just this room" said Daphne.

"I promise not to tell" said Harry, getting out of the bed and striding off to the bathroom.

Daphne admired his casually retreating form, but the scarring on his back was incongruous. He'd had a hard life.

There was the noise of loud water being poured into a bucket. "Aaah" said Harry.

"Oh please, spare me the sound effects" said Daphne.

"You weren't complaining last night" said Harry from the bathroom. The sound of a tap and scrubbing sounds started. Moments later, Harry emerged, his face damp, his hair slightly rearranged. He got back into bed.

"You're naked, Harry" said Daphne.

"Uhuh. I'm in my bedroom, having woken from sleeping with the most wonderful witch in the world. I'm definitely naked"

"I'm actually a bit hungry" said Daphne.

"I was uh, hoping..." said Harry.

Daphne sighed "Harry, we've got weeks"

"Forever" said Harry. "We've got forever"

"Oh you!" said Daphne, and leaned over and kissed him. "You romantic man you" she kissed him again.

"So any chance of sex before breakfast?" asked Harry.

"My stomachs a bit upset still" said Daphne.

"You probably swallowed too much last night" said Harry, and got a gentle smack on the chest. "That's embarrassing" said Daphne, blushing.

"You weren't embarrassed last night when you told me you'd brought a whole book on sex magic with you"

"It's a very good book. The spell you were so fond of last night comes from it" said Daphne.

"OH" said Harry. "I'll go get breakfast started?"

Daphne clicked her fingers loudly "Breakfast" she said imperiously.

"Right away, Mistress" said Harry. Daphne frowned. "put something on" she said.

Harry grabbed the nearest clothes, the loud shirt, and pulled it on, followed by underpants and shorts.

"Are you really wearing that shirt?" she asked, getting out of bed in her dressing gown.

"I got dressed." said Harry. "Come on, dining area's round the back"

Harry and Daphne walked out of the room, down the hall, and into an open plan area that opened onto a back paved area. A table with rustic looking chairs had a breakfast selection laid out on it.

Daphne sat down, drank from the nearest goblet, and grabbed a piece of tropical fruit, which she bit into. "mmm" she said.

"Oh you really were famished, Sorry love" said Harry, filling a plate with bacon and scrambled eggs.

Daphne swallowed the fruit she was chewing "Eat some fruit or vegetables" she said.

Harry looked up from the bacon and eggs and tilted his head. "We're having breakfast. You, Me, married." he said, and smiled. Daphne looked at him and nodded. "It's nicer than breakfast at your manor and then sneaking home" said Daphne.

"Your Manor dear" said Harry. "Unless you don't want to be Daphne Potter?"

"Don't twit me" said Daphne, taking another slice of fruit. "Have some if this green melon. It's nice" she said.

Harry grabbed a piece, bit it and chewed thoughtfully. "Mmm, not bad" he said.

Daphne decided after three slices of melon, that Harry's plate of bacon and eggs was fair game for her fork.

"Hey, no fair" said Harry, as she took some and ate it.

"Mine" said Daphne. Harry reached over and stroked Daphne's breast "Mine" he said.

Daphne inhaled sharply "If you think you can just feel me up over breakfast" she said "You have to follow thought with that sort of thing. I'm married. I have rights"

Harry declined to argue.

-==0==-

Harry got out of bed and got dressed again. Daphne lay under the sheet and said softly "I'll meet you in the dinning room in a few minutes, okay?" she said.

"Okay" said Harry, and leant over and kissed Daphne's forehead. "Love you"

"Three times so far today" she murmured.

Harry wandered back to the dining area and found the tiny wooden chest covered in runes. He surreptitiously opened it, and checked it was still empty, and closed it.

He walked back over to the small bar and started pouring a drink into a large spherical glass, containing several coloured liquids, and with a small umbrella on top. It swirled blue, white, green and yellow, but didn't mix. 'finally got it' thought Harry.

Daphne walked in wearing a floral wrap that left her thighs mostly uncovered, and tall sandals.

"Why the stilts" asked Harry, offering her the drink.

Daphne sipped form the straw. "ooh, nice" she said. "I'm not craning my neck to kiss you" she said, her front and rear sticking out.

Harry held her in his arms and kissed her "And that you're all sticking out?"

"Coincidence" said Daphne, and licked Harry gently under his ear. He squeaked.

After a snog against the bar, Harry and Daphne separated, looking happy. "I like this being married business" said Harry.

"Well show me the sights?" asked Daphne, raising one eyebrow.

"I'm looking at them" said Harry. Daphne snorted.

Harry led Daphne back to the front door, got their hats, and opened the door. The sunlight was bright. "Sunglasses" he said.

"Sunwhat?" asked Daphne.

Harry pulled his wand out of the wrist holster, grabbed some twigs and transfigured them into two pairs of sunglasses.

"I'm honestly impressed. Your transfiguration is actually rather good" said Daphne, eyeing the sunglasses, trying them on and transfiguring a wood panel into a mirror to check her reflection. "Hmm" she said, and took the sunglasses off, and transfigured them to have bigger, rounder lenses.

She checked her reflection again. "No, too round" she said, and repeated the process. Harry watched, amused, as after three tries, she got a shape she liked.

'And this is why it takes ages to go anywhere with girls' thought Harry, but wisely kept the thought to himself.

"We do have a lot of distance to cover" said Harry, looking pointedly at Daphne's chunky heeled sandals.

"I'm not hiking. We're using the carpet" said Daphne. "I expect to be shown the pool and the bar."

"What, are you planning to spend all your time lounging by the pool" asked Harry.

"What a great idea" said Daphne. "In between flying around on your magic carpet"

"What about Harry's broomstick?" asked Harry.

Daphne snorted "Harry, you ever call it that, and I'm transfiguring it" she said and laughed. "Thanks to you I have some great books to read on ancient magic"

Harry took her hand and led her a little way further up the trail to a pool paved around with river stones, with a couple of grass huts next to it. "Changing rooms" said Harry.

"Oh it's okay, said Daphne "I'm already wearing my bikini" she said, and slipped the wrap off.

Harry's eyes glazed over. And Daphne smirked "And to think you doubted I'd read by the pool"

"Oh that's fine" said Harry, and licked his lips.

In the distance, a strange metallic drumming stated.

Daphne pulled her wrap back on and Harry pulled his wand. Seeing a flurry of colourful movement, Harry relaxed. "It's elves" he said.

In the distance, near another grass hut, a group of house-elves in loud floral print shirts and shorts, were dancing to a metallic drumming sound. Harry and Daphne walked over, curiously, and saw a tanned house elf drumming on a steel drum. The other elves, who looked pasty and somewhat familiar, had formed a line and were dancing along, hands on hips, in a long snaking line.

"Oh it's the elves" said Daphne, pulling Harry away.

"I was just watching" said Harry.

"You're their employer. They're on holiday." said Daphne. "Is the tanned elf from here"

"He's an old elf from the islands. He's the caretaker of the more man-made bits that the Caipora aren't good with. Called Manny" explained Harry.

"An elf called Manny?" said Daphne.

"Better than Randy" said Harry. Daphne pulled her wrap off and stared at Harry's pants "Still tired I see" she said.

"Three times already today" said Harry.

Daphne gave him a kiss "No complaints from me" she said.

"Just gathering my strength" he said, giggling. "The pool looks nice"

Daphne waved her left hand, ring finger extended and a lounger slid over to Daphne. "Oh ,everyone will think I'm doing wandlesss magic. How, delightful" she said, lying down. "Bring me a drink and a book, dear"

Harry drew his Holly wand and cast 'accio daphne's book'. A book shot out of the jungle in the direction of the cabin and landed in Harry's hand.

"How do you have such an over powered accio?" asked Daphne.

"Triwizard. It's hard to get a broom all the way from the Griffindor tower to the quidditch pitch. I practised with all I had to get Accio to work."

"You can't Accio a drink. It'll spill"

"True" said Harry, disappearing with a crack and reappearing seconds later, handing Daphne a cool drink.

"What are you going to do?"

"Have a swim" said Harry, putting his wand and shirt on Daphne's lounger , and jumping into the pool.

Harry splashed about.

"You know it's pretty nice in the pool" said Harry, elbows on the edge of the pool.

Daphne lowered her sunglasses so she could look over them at Harry "Really?"

"Really" said Harry, nodding.

Daphne put her book down, took off her wrap, hat, sandals and sunglasses and dipped a foot into the pool. "It's warm" she said "I thought it would be cold"

"Nope" said Harry.

Daphne dived into the pool and swum the length neatly, turned around and swum another length. She stopped near Harry "It is nice" she said, dodging Harry's arms.

Harry swum after Daphne but his terrible swimming left him far behind her. She got to the other end of the pool, turned around and came back. "You swim poorly" she observed.

"Never really learnt properly" he admitted.

"Well, no time like the present" said Daphne, and gave Harry an impromptu lesson.

After two lengths, Harry was tired and stopped "How do you keep swimming, it's hard" he panted.

"Practice" said Daphne.

Harry swum over clumsily and got a hug. That degenerated into snogging quickly.

Daphne pulled back and said "You're swimming every day. I normally do half an hour.. you'll do as much has you can."

"I'll be too tired to move" complained Harry. "My arms feel like noodles"

"You'll find it's all different muscles" said Daphne. "Besides, it will help with your endurance" she said, kissing him firmly.

"Speaking of which… fancy a spot of bedtime before lunch?" asked Harry, pulling Daphne closer.

"Oh..." said Daphne "You've recovered"

…

"Daphne would you like to ride around the island on my broomstick?" asked Harry, as a mellow looking Daphne ate salad. She coughed and half-eaten salad shot onto the table. She glared at him.

"It's just, I've got a firebolt here, and you can ride with me around… we can see the sights" said Harry.

Daphne pulled her wand out and vanished the mess. "Not funny Harry." she said "I was eating"

"I thought I could scout the trials, work out where would be good running trails" said Harry.

"Running. You want to go running" she said.

"I like running." said Harry "You can run with me. It'll be fun"

"I can't wear running clothes in this heat" said Daphne.

"I brought you some shorts" said Harry.

"You want me to wear running shorts?" said Daphne

"It that a trick question?" asked Harry.

"I notice a lot of your plans have me wearing very little and devolve into …. carrying on" said Daphne.

"I'll have to say, Is that a trick question. Of course they do. We're on honeymoon, in the tropics." said Harry. "People will expect us to be going at it like rabbits"

"There's more to life than sex. Besides. I'm still a bit sore" said Daphne.

Harry frowned at this and adjusted his shorts "I'm a bit sore too" he admitted.

"I don't love you any less" said Daphne "Just… a bit sore"

Harry scratched his head, then went inside. He returned a few minutes later, with a dark black leather spell-book, which he opened, and read from, then cast a spell in parseltoungue using his wand.

"Oh… that's better" he said. "And now for you, dear" he said and cast the spell again onto Daphne. She blinked. "I feel… better?"

"It's a parseltounge healing spell for bruising and small cuts" said Harry. "Grandpa Sal has left rather a lot of healing spells. In India, parselmagic is mostly for healing." said Harry , leaving the book open.

Daphne leaned over and read a bit… "That seems pretty straightforward, apart from having to hiss the incantation in parseltounge" said Daphne.

Harry stared at Daphne incredulously "The book is written in parseltounge. You shouldn't be able to read it" he said.

Daphne retorted "It's written in perfectly ordinary bad Latin, Harry."

Harry got up, and sat beside Daphne with the book. "Maybe the lady's ring decodes parseltounge" suggested Harry.

Daphne rolled her eyes "Snakes do not have a written language, Harry. They're snakes"

"But… I'll go get a letter that I know is in parseltounge. Ron couldn't read it"

Daphne snorted "Ron… it could be in English" she said.

"Oy he's a … well, turned into a bit of a prat really" admitted Harry.

Harry got up while Daphne read the book.

Harry returned with a scroll to find Daphne engrossed in Salazar's book, placing bookmarks.

"I'll have that… and that… oh.. not that" she said.

"What are you doing?"

"Making a list out of chapter fifteen" said Daphne. "You've been stingy with this stuff. You haven't even Done some of these spells." she said. "I thought there was just those four"

"There's more to life than sex someone said."

"This is magical research" said Daphne, rubbing her hands together.

"Sex magic" said Harry.

"Family sex magic. You've got it, and I want all the bookmarked ones."

"What, all at once?" asked Harry, eyeing a good dozen bookmarks.

"One at a time. There's no rush" said Daphne. "And you're going to learn Salazar's basilisk recoverer" she snorted "The most conceited name for a spell ever. Your ancestor in addition to being a pervert, was an egotist"

Harry took the book back and looked at the page bookmarked. "What does this even do?"

"It gets your little snake back ready to go" said Daphne. "Combined with that healing charm, I think we can safely say… the rest of the day will be spent researching"

Harry unrolled the scroll "So this is the letter from Salazar, to me" he said.

Daphne looked at the scroll. "It's in Latin, bad Latin" she said, and cast a spell. A tracery of purple lines flickered on the scroll. "Hah!" she said "Thought so, it's a sort of concealing charm of some kind."

"So it's not the written language of snakes?" asked Harry.

"A very clever spell to protect family texts. I suspect being married to you and wearing Lady Slytherin's ring lets me into the spell."

"I wonder if we can find the spell and use it to protect our writings?"

"I wonder if your children can read it" said Daphne "If they can't we can leave each other notes they can't read" she said, and winked.

"We haven't got children" said Harry.

"We're practising though" said Daphne. "And we need to follow up on those orphans."

"What about those… standins?" asked Harry.

"Surrogates" said Daphne. "I think either the USA, Canada or Australia"

"Australia" said Harry "They speak English, spell colour properly, and it's the furthest place from muggle England."

"How many Australian pounds in a pound?" asked Daphne.

"They use Australian Dollars, and it's about two-ish dollars to a pound"

"But… that's ten dollars to the Galleon" exclaimed Daphne.

"Galleons go a long way in Australia" said Harry.

"Was that a pun?" asked Daphne.

"Not, on purpose" said Harry.

"Good. We're still going to bed after lunch then"

"But Daphne, I'm not sleepy!" said Harry. She snorted.

…

"Daphne, should we space the surrogates out?"

Daphne giggled "Lets get them all at once. We can turn up with seven Potters"

"Seven Babies? All at once?"

"You've got eight house elves Harry. They love looking after babies"

"Oh, okay" said Harry.

Hogsmeade, September 1st.

The Hogwarts express pulled into the station and stopped in a cloud of steam.

Students started disembarking. Hagrid started to bellow his Siren song "First Years, First years over here"

From the sky to the south came a leathery flapping sound. A black carriage appeared, pulled by black chains. Few of the younger students saw the Thestrals harnessed to the chains. The upper years goggled and craned and the carriage came down and landed with a clatter and crash, slowing down and stopping level with the train on the road to Hogsmeade.

"Who's that!" murmured students.

The black door of the carriage opened and a witch in a tight green scaled dress with a scaled green cape stepped down, led by her business-like pair of scaled green boots.

She stepped out, put her hands on her hips and stared at the crowd, her blonde poking out the top of a tall scaled green leather crown. Seemingly satisfied with what she saw, she pulled a wand and with a flourish, there rose from the stones of the station, a silver throne made from snakes, which she stat down on regally.

"Who IS that!" asked a first year to a seventh year boy, who was only staring a little.

"That's Lady Slytherin. She's the wife of Lord Slytherin, He's one of the founders descendants." said the seventh year, swallowing.

"She looks a bit scary" said the firstie.

"She's a duellist" said the Seventh year.

"A wot" asked the first year.

"She fights magical duels for fun." sighed the seventh year.

"So she is scary." said the first year.

"Well duh" said a fourth year. "She's a witch"

"But I thought witches weren't evil" said the little boy.

"They're not evil, just scary as they grow up" said the seventh year.

The black chains of her coach hung in strange cantenarys, swinging about and ringing a bit as if invisible beasts were harnessed to them.

Hagrid turned from herding first years and saw the coach. He startled.

"You lot, stay here" he said to the first years, and strode quickly over.

"Them Thestrals okay?" asked Hagrid.

"Thank you for asking Hagrid, they are fine. I fed them this morning" said the witch from her throne.

"Are you coming up?"

"Once the children are on their way" she replied, smiling brilliantly.

Several small witches swore to get a green dress that day.

Several seventh year girls considered a year of salad and exercise, with rather less dessert.

True to her word, once the last student had boarded a carriage, Lady Slytherin got back in her carriage and flew off, racing to Hogwarts with a flurry of leathery wings.

The arrival of Lady Slytherin in the great hall, with her strutting up to the high table, heels banging, cape billowing and taking a seat next to the Headmistress caused a lot of staring.

The Headmistress turned to the Lady and whispered "Daphne Potter, you are a terrible ham."

The witch smiled and replied equally quietly "Please headmistress, the ghosts do the same 'accidentally' encountering the first years performance every year. Besides, I wanted to see how our school was going."

Minerva McGonagall snorted quietly "And where is he?"

"Translating manuscripts for me" lied Daphne.

"The Slytherin documents?" asked headmistress McGonagall.

"The ones in parseltounge" Daphne explained, lying her ass off.

"How are the rest going?" asked headmistress McGonagall.

"Old English is tiresome. Latin is a blessed relief. The German dialects, well, Great Grandmother is helping with them." said Daphne.

"The wizarding world will owe you a debt when they are done" said headmistress McGonagall.

Daphne looked out on the four tables of students "They already do" she said somewhat stiffly.

The first years were led in by Professor Flitwick and just before the sorting hat started to sing, to Daphne's right, a black flame shot into the air, swelled into a tulip like shape and died away. Sitting in the chair where the fire had been was a wizard in dark green and black robes, with black hair and bottle green eyes.

"Did I miss anything" said Harry Potter nonchalantly.

Lady Slytherin tilted her head slightly. Harry's lips twitched.

Headmistress McGonagall gazed over at Harry "And there I was calling your wife a terrible ham." she said quietly.

"Please, she's a sweet sweet woman" said Harry softly. Minerva McGonagall snorted.

If Lady Slytherin's arrival had turned heads, the nonchalant magical appearance of Lord Slytherin silenced the room.

The sorting hat sang a song… it was good song, but not too long. The lyrics were sort of catchy, and you could probably sing along. You probably know how it goes, it talks about the houses, and then something apropos.

"How did you do that?" hissed Daphne under the song.

"Invisibility cloak and a firework" said Harry softly.

Daphne stared at Harry "I thought you'd done some new magic!" she whispered.

Harry chuckled.

Once the song ended , Lord Slytherin called out "That'll do, hat. That'll do."

A couple of children snorted.

Professor Flitwick unrolled the list of first years and called the first student.

"Avery, Giles."

A small boy in robes and non-uniform trainers sat on the stool and almost immediately the hat cried out "Hufflepuff".

"They're a branch line, recently returned from the Americas" said Minerva in the general direction of the Slytherin's.

"The boy is out of uniform" said Harry drily.

"He's eleven." said Minerva.

"Abbot, Patrick" The second boy, fair haired sat down. "Slytherin!"

He stood, took off the hat, shot a blinding smile at their Lordships and skipped off.

"An Abbot in Slytherin?" asked Minerva.

"Someone made being ambitious respectable" said Harry.

All was well.

*The Hedgehog song, by Terry Pratchett, what else would drunk witches sing.

AN: Harry and Daphne will be back in Rise of the Black Rod.

AN: The title is not at all suggestive!


	16. Mr and Mrs Slytherin

** Fireworks Chapter Sixteen: Mr and Mrs Slytherin**

August 29th 2000, St Mungos Hospital For magical maladies, Ninth floor.

Harry walks into the ward in his good black Acromatula silk robes, they ripple as he moves.

Daphne follows in her scaley green 'Lady Slytherin' dress, her heels tapping on the floorboards.

"So, would, um, you like to be adopted" asks Harry. Daphne stands, arms crossed, looking at them.

The orphans stare at him, then at Daphne.

Harry started to explain "So, you all are stuck here. I've got a big house, lots of rooms."

"Wanna castle" said one of the small girls with light brown hair.

Daphne spoke up "One of our castles is the school for you younger children. The other one has some nice towers."

"Okay we'll work something out with that " said Harry, shooting Daphne a look.

Some of the children look backwards and forwards between Daphne and Harry.

The school-aged blonde witch Harry recognises as "the spokeswitch" speaks up "You're serious, you'd adopt all of us?"

"We have another seven coming." said Daphne. "They're ours"

"You're not pregnant" said one of the older brown haired girls.. who must be fourteen or fifteen.

"Magic" said Daphne and stared the the girl "A witch can have children without being pregnant, if she wants to"

The girl blushed. "But..."

"Magic" said Daphne. "And you, young lady are not getting a lesson in That in front of small children"

The girl nodded "Yes your Ladyship"

Daphne sighed "Now, as my husband so poorly alluded, we would like to adopt all of you. This would be not the same as your parents. But a lot nicer than this ward, or some orphanage. We will be sorting children based on family heritage. Those closer related to the house of Black, would be adopted as Blacks. Those closer to Potters, as Potter, we also have Peverell and Slytherin. I was a Greengrass before I married Harry, so many of you are related to me. If you were very closely related, we might adopt you as a Greengrass."

"So blood purity then?" asked an older brown haired boy.

Harry spoke up "The house of Black makes many things dangerous to those not related by blood. We have Black Manor, and the heir Black, my godson, he could do with siblings. So more practicality. Black children need to be related somehow to live in that Manor. My house is the Potter manor, and it's not like we can't all live there. I've got eight house elves, so the seven little Potters will have some nanny's. Though I hope some of you might like to have baby brothers and sisters"

"What if we don't want to be adopted by you?" asked a pre-teen boy with light brown hair.

"We're going to let everyone old enough to talk choose for themselves. Or cry if they don't like us." said Harry.

"But why" asked an older blonde boy.

"Because orphans wards and orphanages are awful, and we've got rooms and money." said Harry.

"Would we call you dad?" asked a younger boy.

"Not unless you want to. You can call me Harry." said Harry.

"Did you really fight a dragon?" asked a small boy.

"Time for questions like that later" said Daphne. "One last thing, we will pay for inheritance tests for all of you, and if St Mungos then find you have living relatives that don't know about you, they will be given the chance to take you first."

Sudden silence "But, why would you do that for us?" asked a blonde girl who must be ten.

"Because it's the right thing to do" said Harry. "St Mungos can't afford to do the tests for all of you out of their budget, but we can, so we thought we'd help you."

Two Days Later… back at St Mungos, Harry, Daphne and the Nurse looked at the list of names.

"So one lost Nott. Theo now has a little cousin to look after." said Daphne.

"Will he?" asked Harry, in a very noncommittal tone.

"If he doesn't look after little Evangeline Florey, I will go to his house and hex him myself" said Daphne.

"Knock first, Hermione might be visiting" said Harry, snorting.

"Lord Slytherin, we. Um we've had four more turn up." said the Nurse.

"Bringing the total to how many?"

"Not counting wee Miss Florey, forty two children" said the Nurse. Daphne smiled broadly.

"Oh come on" said Harry. "Forty two children need negotiating with"

-==0==-

Gringotts.

Daphne … Slytherin strode into Gringotts in her Signature green basilisk-hide dress and cloak. She'd foregone the green leather crown when getting dressed to go out , only for Harry to stop her insist she put it on. "You're safer with it on" he said.

Daphne started to queue for a teller. The room filled with murmured whispers from the wizards and witches in attendance… Lady Slytherin was rather famous after all.

She stood in line for a teller patiently. Some of the wizards and witches in front of her, hearing the whispering had turned around and apparently decided to come back later. How helpful of them.

…

"Here is a list of trust accounts to open. Five thousand galleons per account, one key each." said Daphne handing over the list of names. Her forty two children. Hers and Harry's adopted children.

The goblin teller leaned over its desk and stared through his eyeglasses at her. "A lot of work for such a modestly wealthy family" it said harshly.

Daphne tented her fingers in front of herself impatiently.

The Goblin stopped talking and stared at her hands, then, losing some of his swarthiness, swallowed.

"One moment" it said, ears shaking. It turned to one side and said something very loudly to the goblins not at counters behind the desks. It sounded something like "Uchukutak Inhicchk Gruchak Gurchak". One of the bigger goblins, in armour turned and ran off.

Daphne sighed. Undoubtedly, this was yet another financial issue with Gringotts. Harry still hadn't stopped cursing goblins since that last bank statement, the one with the fees. Discreet enquiries to her father had explained that once your balance dropped under half a million galleons, lots of services were no longer free.

The armoured goblin returned, leading an older goblin in traditional goblin clothing.

The armoured goblin came up to her teller and looked at her, before looking at the floor "If you would come this way please." it said.

Daphne looked at the teller and tried her best impression, of Hermione Le Roy impersonating Daphne Greengrass "Have those done by the time I return" she said.

She followed the goblins, trying sweep off, trying not to seem nervous, into a conference room.

The older goblin sat down "You have killed eleven wizards" he said.

"They were attacking me. I fought to defend myself and my husband" Daphne replied.

"If you bring scalps next time, it will make your battle accounting easier." said the robed goblin.

"I will try to remember that" said Daphne, and turned to leave.

"Slytherin" said the robed goblin. Daphne stopped.

"You have done well. My daughters admire you" said the robed goblin.

"Why thank you" said Daphne politely.

"You need to win the continental under twenty ones championship" continued the goblin.

"If my husband can stop distracting me in duels, that would help" said Daphne.

"If he did it now we would consider banning him from the bank" said the robed goblin.

Daphne smiled "I will tell him" she said.

"Thank you" said the robed goblin. "A fine day to kill"

The armoured goblin coughed, and left the room, making a follow-me hand gesture.

She followed the goblin back to the hall of tellers, where her teller had been joined by a number of other goblins, all hurriedly writing into ledgers.

"Lady Witch" said her Teller "The keys" and handed over a sack.

"Thank you" said Daphne, and left. How curious.

-==0==-

Potter Manor.

Theo Nott sat on the sofa nervously. "He's not here is he?"

"He is harmless, Theo" said Daphne dismissively.

"I'm dating his best friend" said Theo nervously.

"You are here to talk about Evangeline Florey."

"Well, of course I will look after my cousin" said Theo. "But… how will I educate her?"

"We are opening a school for under elevens. Slytherins School for Small Snakes" said Daphne, lips twitching.

"Really"

"We're planning to use Slytherin castle as a school. It's a keep, so not exactly modern living. A day school for our children."

"Your herd. Why do you have forty two?" said Theo.

"It was that or live in the orphans ward. We had the spare rooms" said Daphne. "We will have our own quidditch teams. And four houses."

Theo groaned "Seriously, how am I supposed to work and look after a small child"

"She can come to our school." said Daphne. "We'll all be flooing in and out"

"Floo is a bit rough on five year olds" said Theo. "Have you considered getting portal mirrors"

"Whats?" said Daphne.

"Step in one mirror, step out the other." explained Theo. "Actually elaborate space distortion charms"

"They sound great, why don't people use them?" asked Daphne.

"They are a terrible security risk. If you lose control of one end.. anything can come out the other, and unlike a floo you can't block them" explained Theo.

"Theo, if one end is in a castle, and the other in a Manor covered in a fidelius charm?"

"Well, that's pretty much the only time you'd ever want to use one" said Theo.

"Well Theo, you've just made a least one of my new daughters very happy" said Daphne.

"Why?" asked Theo.

"She wants to live in a castle, and this way, we can use couple of dozen rooms at our other castle. Hmm, maybe tower floors for the older children" said Daphne.

"Your other castle?" asked Theo, eyes even bulgier than usual.

"Peverell castle. It's hidden too" said Daphne "Poor Harry had such a hard time getting in." she laughed.

"What happened Daphne? What did Potter do to get your attention."

"Fireworks Theo. Lots and Lots of big fireworks" said Daphne, smiling.

"So being rich and having multiple titles?" Theo said cynically.

"Oh please Theo, that was a major sticking point for me." said Daphne, frowning.

"Why?"

"Heirs Theo… babies" said Daphne.

"So you adopted" nodded Theo.

Daphne smiled. 'just you wait' she thought.

-==0==-

Vienna, somewhere in the old city near judenplatz.

Harry Potter opens the door to a secondhand store that the muggle tourists are ignoring and lets his wife walk in. He follows. There's a little silver bell on the door that's ringing. The shop is full of shelves, covered in objects, mostly dusty. On the walls are magical paintings, and a couple of mirrors.

"Hello?" says Harry.

"Gruss Gott?" says Daphne, in a heavy camelhair coat.

A small black haired woman totters into the room. She's wearing a black dress that would have been fashionable in 1910. She eyes the couple and says "Americans?"

"British" says Harry.

"Für diese Zwecke bin ich ungarisch" says Daphne.

"Gruss Gott" says the old woman.

"We're looking for portal mirrors" said Harry.

The old lady blinks.

Daphne tips her head to Harry.

"There's not a lot of call for them. You know they're quite unlucky" says the old lady.

"Ich suche nach einer Möglichkeit, meine Burgen zu verbinden" said Daphne.

The old lady looks at Daphne and says "You could have said"

Daphne shrugs. "We've only been married a month"

"Hello, I'm feeling a bit left out here" said Harry.

"Come out the back, I've got some big ones. They're a bit of a hazard really" says the shopkeeper.

The old lady leads them past a small office into a echoing warehouse filled with numbered crates.

"Just along here" she says, and leads them on a long walk down row after row of crated somethings, then finally, takes a left turn down an aisle in the crates.

She stops at a pair of large crates the size of large doors om the right. "Two sets" she says.

"What do they look like?" asked Daphne.

The old lady pulled out a dark brown wand and waved it at one crate. It floated into the aisle, and the sides of the crate slipped upwards until they floated clear of four large rectangles. She waved her hand and the top of the crate slid sideways and landed in the aisle.

"Four?" asked Daphne.

"Two portals, and two reflecting mirrors to make them safe. Well, safer" said the old witch.

"The reflecting mirrors do what?" asked Daphne.

"Oh, reflect anything that comes out back so it's like they're blocked off?" guessed Harry.

The old lady asked Daphne "He thinks he's some expert on magical artefacts?"

"He has a lot of experience, and is a fabulous lover" said Daphne, smiling.

Harry blushed "Sorry" he said.

The old witch cackled for awhile, then stopped and said "You keep the reflecting mirror in front of the portal mirror unless you want to use the portal. There's some notes somewhere here?"

She pawed around under the mirrors in the base of the crate "Here" she said proudly, holding a yellowed scroll. Daphne took it and read quickly "Harry actually guessed right?" she said.

"Everyone doubts me" said Harry, waving his wand at the second crate, the sides of crate suddenly mostly vanishing "Oh similar design, but a little fancier." he said, then waved his wand again. The create reappeared.

The old witch stared at Harry "Wordless transparency charms"

"Otherwise Daphne would wake up" said Harry. Daphne blushed.

The old witch cackled "Oh he's a keeper. Can you two lovebirds afford two?"

"How much?" asked Harry

"A hundred thousand" said the old witch. Daphne standing behind the witch started making rapid hand motions.

"I think you should discuss pricing with my wife" said Harry.

The old witch turned around.

Daphne spoke up "_Fifty thousand_" she said, lacing her fingers in front of herself.

The old witch's eyes were drawn to the pile of jewellery on Daphne's fingers. She coughed "Unusual ring that" she said.

"Family heirloom" said Daphne. "I earned the right to wear it. Ten deaths"

The old witch paled "Not that I'd argue with a shield maiden, but, eighty thousand"

Daphne said something sharply in german. "ärgere mich nicht, Bäuerin"

"Seventy?" asked the old witch.

"Harry Dear, pay the witch" said Daphne.

The old witch summoned a tiny desk and wrote up a bill of sale.

Harry pressed his signet ring into the parchment and it flickered blue.

"Thank you lord… " the witch choked "Slytherin" she said.

Harry waved his wand lazily at the crate lid and it flew back onto the crate.

He made a hooking motion and both crates lifted off the ground and bobbed gently.

"Do you need delivery?" said the witch. "It's complementary." she said quickly.

Harry followed her to the back of the warehouse, where a large fireplace stood.

"Potter Manor" said Harry.

The crates disappeared in a massive gout of green flames.

"Er, customs duty?" asked the old witch.

"As I said, for these purposes I am Hungarian. They are my mirrors, going to my house, no export, no import" said Daphne.

"May I introduce my wife, Daphne Slytherin, nee Greengrass, Daughter of the house of Bathory." said Harry.

The old witch looked thoughtful. "Hungarian… " she said.

"The house of Greengrass have used this loophole for twenty five years" said Daphne, smirking.

"Thanks" said Harry and Daphne and Harry sauntered out of the warehouse.

The old witch went to her office and wrote in the ledger, then had a swig of firewhiskey.

"I sold them. Grandfather said nobody would ever buy them, and I sold them" she said, and laughed hysterically.

-==0==-

Harry floated the huge crates across the front hall of Potter Manor, and vanished the covers.

He flicked his wand and two door-sized mirrors floated out of a crate base and landed by the stairs

"Dreedle, put these two at the north end of the third floor hallway." said Harry.

Dreedle took a deep breath and disappeared with the mirrors.

Harry floated two mirrors from the other crate and put them at the foot of the stairs.

…

Daphne looked at the mirror on the wall of the third floor hallway. It shone silvery, yet reflected nothing. She stepped into the mirror, and stepped out of a mirror, on the second floor of Peverell Castle. It was a bit cold. She turned around and stepped back though the mirror.

She stood again, in Potter Manor. Weird.

Harry waved to her from the far end of the corridor.

She walked all the way there, and looked at the prettier mirror.

"Why are these at the ends of the hallway?" Daphne asked.

Harry said "Um… to … um I dunno actually" said Harry.

"Lets move them next to the stairs." said Daphne mildly.

After the mirror was moved, Daphne stepped though into the hall of Slytherin Castle.

It looked rather dirty in comparison to Potter Manor.

Harry stepped out of the Mirror next to her.

"Harry, this place needs cleaning." she said. "Small children touch everything."

Harry nodded, "I'm just going to look in the kitchen" said Harry.

Daphne followed Harry.

Harry stood and stared in the empty stone box with two large fireplaces.

"Ron did say it was… old fashioned" said Daphne, giving Harry a half hug.

"Nobody can cook lunch in this… this…"

"Rustic stone kitchen" said Daphne. "I read that property catalogue you had."

Harry sighed "We should get professionals in to clean up" he said.

"Yes, now, I was wondering, " said Daphne, leading Harry out to the hall.

"We should put up more banners. One for each house" she said, pointing at the back wall.

"No. This is Slytherin's castle. Whoever ends up being the next Slytherin, it's their house." said Harry.

"This is Salazar Slytherin's School for Small Snakes" said Daphne, hissing a bit.

Harry took Daphne's hand and with a pop, they apparated upstairs.

-==0==-

Courtroom Ten, The wizengamot is in session.

"The next item of business, A bill to amend assorted acts, to be known as the Sacrificial Magics amendment Act 2000." reads the clerk. The members all turn to their neighbours and start whispering.

Harry Potter, wearing his official purple Wizengamot Robes and Hat, stands up. He pulls a large round cloth covered bundle from the floor by his silver chair.

Harry took a deep breath and said evenly "As you all know, when I was one, Tom Marvolo Riddle, calling himself 'Lord Voldemort' tried to kill me. He killed both my parents, and when he tried to kill me, he died. As a result I have been known as the boy-who-lived. Today I will show you just why that happened, and why we need to pass this bill."

Harry unwrapped the round object and held it up. It was a rough wooden shield, made from planks, like floorboards. One side was covered in magical markings, an icosagon (20 sided figure), covered in runes.

"This is the floor from under my cot in Godrics Hollow. My Mother designed this technique, where she placed my cot in the rune circle, and used a drop of her blood to secure the connection. By dying to protect me" Harry's eyes ran with tears, and his voice cracked.

"...By dying to protect me, having already performed this ritual, I was protected from the lethal intent of the caster of the spell. The so-called dark lord." said Harry. He eyes were wet with tears.

"Had my mother somehow not died, she would be arrested under the rules of the Blood Magiks act of seventeen eighty-nine. All she wanted to do was protect me."

Harry stopped and took a deep breath, placing the shield on the floor, runes upright. He stood back up.

"This amendment makes it legal for people to use sacrificial magic, as long as the caster or the beneficiary are the ones making the sacrifice, as long as the sacrifice is either non-sentient… for example using a dormouse, or a billywig. Sacrifice of sentient creatures, mer-people, goblins, centaurs and so on is still illegal. Or if the sacrifice, as my mother made, leaves the one making the sacrifice still alive and uninjured. You know my mother died. That was not Her sacrifice. That was her murder. Tom Riddle was the one casting killing curses. The amendment allows for any person or persons tried under the Blood Magiks act to petition the wizengamot for a decision made by their peers. In the case of my..." Harry stropped talking and sniffed.

After a several sniffles, he took a deep breath, wiped his eyes with a handkerchief and continued. "In the case of my mother, that would be a jury of mothers with babies. They would decide whether the intent was ill, or not. The intent of the sacrificial magic is what will make it a crime or not. Because magic is all about intent, after all. " he stood, teary eyed.

The wizengamot, who had been listening quietly, some members visibly moved, started to discuss this, whispering to their neighbours.

Harry took a deep breath "And after this session of the wizengamot is over, The Daily Prophet and The Quibbler will both run a story, with a very informative description of exactly how my mothers protection worked. In enough detail that any educated witch could cast it on her own children, to protect them. I will give up family magic to support this bill, so that mothers can protect their children. How will You vote?" asked Harry, looking around the room.

…

"You railroaded us" said Lord Ogden, to Harry on the floor of courtroom ten, having come down from his seat as Chief Warlock.

"You would stop mothers from being able to give their babies the strongest protections?" asked Harry crossly.

"No, of course not. But… blood magic?"

"Meant that I didn't die, and ultimately Lord Voldemort did. You owe your life and freedom to blood magic, really" said Harry.

Lord Ogden blustered "You mother didn't die to protect me!" he said.

"But I did" said Harry simply. "Voldemort killed me in the forest, with the killing curse. That weakened the protections he'd created for himself that made him deathless. That was how I managed to kill him later at Hogwarts."

"You died" said Ogden, his whiskery jowls wobbling.

"And for a very complicated set of reasons, involving Voldemort taking MY blood to resurrect him, as part of a ritual that would Still be illegal under the new amendment, because he made them by murdering people. Seven people. His deathlessness and my mothers protection, they… wrapped around each other and rebounded the spell, so that I died, and his deathlessness died, and then, I lived again. I would not recommend the experience" finished Harry drily. "The full story is a secret the Department of Mysteries are keeping."

Lord Ogden stared at Harry "You really died… to defeat Voldemort."

"I definitely wouldn't try it again" said Harry.

"So are you off to give that interview now?" asked Lord Ogden.

"I gave it yesterday, with oaths to not release it till after the meeting" said Harry. "In case I was imprisoned." he said.

-==0==-

Potter Manor: The fireplace flared green and a large armoured goblin stepped out.

"Delivery for Lady Slytherin" it said loudly. A mummy-case shaped wooden box popped out of the floo.

Dreedle the house elf appeared with a crack. The house elf looked at the goblin "Why you here?"

The goblins voice, quieter now, but croaky said "Delivery for Lady Slytherin."

Dreedle disappeared with a sharp crack.

Daphne Slytherin nee Greengrass descended the staircase in elaborately embroidered green and black casual robes. She stopped near enough to the goblin, wand drawn.

"Is not gift" said the goblin, waving a hand that lowered the person-sized elaborately carved and inlaid wooden mummy case onto the tiles of Potter Manors front hall.

Daphne waited for some explanation.

"Pay now.. one knut" said the goblin.

Daphne handed the goblin one knut from her expanded robe pocket. 'Free delivery was clearly a thing of the past' she thought.

The goblin nodded, then in a voice like a bucket of stones it ground out "Return when you die, yes", and with both clawed hands, very delicately opened the front of the mummy case on twin hinges. Inside, gleaming silvery in the light, was a suit of armour and a helmet. This was a box.. of goblin silver armour.

"I certainly did not order this" said Daphne.

"Yours. Return when you die. Yes" said the goblin obtusely, then… bowed, staring at her hands

Daphne looked down at her hands.. at her glinting, goblin wedding armour. An idea started to form.

"Try now" said the goblin.

She called to Dreedle, who appeared with a sharp crack. "Dreedle, my good dress."

Dreedle disappeared and reappeared, Daphne's green dress floating next to him. Daphne drew her wand, concentrated and cast a spell. With a pop, Daphne's robe had switched with the green dress.

The goblin waved a hand and the centre section of the armour, which was long horizontal overlapping bands floated out. Daphne raised her arms and stood still as it lowered onto her dress. It sat on her shoulders, and ended in split flaps to cover her legs.

"Side clasps, take the weight on your hips" said the goblin, and Daphne did up the sliver clasps the right one easily, the left with a slight effort. It was tight.

The goblin raised and lowered its arms. Daphne mimicked it.. The armour moved smoothly.

The goblin said something in gobbledegook and approached Daphne, and took a oddly shaped axe-like object from it's belt and adjusted the armour with some effort. "Again" it said.

Daphne raised and lowered her arms. The goblin nodded, and pointed to the rest of the armour.

…

Daphne stood in goblin silver armour, over her basilisk hide dress. The way the gauntlet had a missing finger that exactly matched her wedding ring… was suspicious.

The goblin left by floo.

Daphne walked over to the study jingling slightly, the weight more evenly distributed than she would have expected.

She pushed the door open and surprised Harry.

"Oh, you found some armour" said Harry from his desk.

"A goblin just delivered it. Last time I went to Gringotts, the teller spotted the ring and called for some old goblin. You'll be pleased to know this suit cost one knut." said Daphne, crossing her arms with a clang.

"One knut eh?"

"The goblin was very clear, this is not a gift, and you need to return it.. you know..." said Daphne.

"I guess they're impressed. Not every witch in my family has killed at least ten wizards, to earn the right to wear the ring"

"And get a complimentary suit of armour"

"I think they want to encourage you" said Harry, face strained.

"What?"

"To kill more wizards. I suspect you're an honorary goblin warrior" said Harry.

"If you ever say that again, I'll hurt you" said Daphne.

"Well, do you feel safe to do some duelling with me now?" asked Harry.

"I'll crush you like a bug" said Daphne.

"So, how does one get goblin silver armour delivered?"

"In a wooden mummy case" said Daphne. "It's rather pretty"

Harry followed Daphne out to the hall.

"Rather pretty?" said Harry, looking at the inlay "There's gold.. some of this is writing."

"It won't look messy in the walk in wardrobe" admitted Daphne, taking her gauntlets off and putting them back in the box.

Harry looked amused as Daphne took off her armour. He wisely resisted making a wisecrack as the waist catches undid.

"So, you're wearing goblin silver war armour over basilisk hide" said Harry, helping Daphne lift the centre section off and put it back on its stand inside the box.

"It's a second layer of protection." said Daphne. "I think it'll stop crushing attacks. I like not going to hospital."

Daphne took the helmet out and looked at it "Hmm she said and tried it on. "Bit loose" she said.

"Probably goes over your basilisk leather crown." said Harry.

Daphne took the helmet off "It's a head protector, not a crown." she said.

"People think it's a crown" said Harry.

"I'm a duellist, not a queen" said Daphne.

"Who owns a goblin silver suit of armour worth a kings ransom" said Harry.

"We're giving this back when… you know. I think the next daughter to wear the ring needs to earn it again." said Daphne. "And I hope she doesn't have to"

"Well, you're safe enough around Thestrals and Hippogriffs in that" said Harry.

"Seems almost disrespectful" said Daphne.

"It's armour. It's job is to keep you safe" said Harry. "I'm still annoyed with them for taking so much in fees"

"Yes dear" said Daphne.

...

-==0==-

The courtyard at Peverell castle.

Harry stared at Daphne, who had adopted a duelling pose in her silver armour. The courtyard at Peverell castle had no furniture to break. This was going to be a practice duel. That's all.

Harry was wearing the basilisk skin duelling jacket and pants. He'd complained about the tightness, until Daphne came out of her walk in wardrobe wearing matching pants. Daphne followed Harry through the floos and walked behind him, smiling. So tight.

Harry conjured a falling handkerchief.

Daphne opened up with a group of yellow curses and Harry ducked one, and shielded the other.

Harry flicked a conjured chain at Daphne, who blew it to smithereens with a blasting curse.

While she was doing that, Harry fired two stunners, one each side of Daphne. She just turned and let both go past.

"Sloppy" she said, silently firing three red spells. Harry ducked, and felt one graze across the back of his armour, it buzzed, but didn't hurt.

Five minutes later, Harry was casting big shields and Daphne kept firing small, well targeted curses.

"You're slow" she said.

"Am not" said Harry, firing off a fire whip. Daphne fired a fast-moving bolt of water at it and it dissipated into a puff of steam.

"Really, How did you survive" said Daphne, hitting Harry's armour with two curses that even through armour, stung like electric shocks.

Harry whipped his wand and fired a banisher at Daphne that knocked her forty feet onto her back.

Daphne got up "Okay, You survived like that" she said, wincing.

Harry ran over "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm wearing goblin silver battle armour. I'm just a bit dazed" she admitted. Harry wrapped his arms around her "Sorry" he said.

"We were duelling": she said "It's normal for duels to end in someone getting beaten."

Harry stood silently holding Daphne.

"Harry, you need to work on casting speed. You're… slow" she said.

"I've got plenty of power" said Harry.

"Yes dear, you do, but you're only casting every second or third beat of mine" said Daphne.

"Beats? Like music?" asked Harry.

"Harry, have you ever done a speed casting drill?" asked Daphne.

"Er, how?" asked Harry.

"Okay… you're going to face a wall, and cast stunners, as fast as you can for five minutes" said Daphne.

"I only need to stun people once" said Harry.

"It's not the spell, it's casting faster."

After five minutes Harry looked at his wand. "That's hard" he said.

"Well, I'm ready to duel you again, I've thought about how you fight" said Daphne, striding off in her armour.

"Don't I get a rest?" asked Harry.

"Harry, you're not really tired" said Daphne. "You're just complaining"

Harry fired another banisher and Daphne leaned into it and took it on her armour, sliding backwards a bit. She cast a scattering of yellow bolts at Harry and started walking forwards.

Harry fired some 'fast' stunners, and Daphne just ignored them. They sparked off her armour.

Harry dodged the yellow bolts and cast a foot-sticking jinx, combined with a couple of knockback and inverting jinxes. Daphne dodged two and flicked the foot-sticking jinx away.

"A foot sticking jinx" said Daphne "Are you twelve?" she taunted, and cast a volley of red spells.

Harry dodged three, got hit by one, which barely stung and cast his old standby, expelliarmus.

Daphne tossed her wand in the air, caught it after the spell hit her, and fired a knockback jinx that pushed Harry backwards. "Nice, I would never expect Harry Potter to cast the disarming charm" said Daphne.

Harry concentrated and transfigured the ground under Daphne's feet to mud.

"Oooh, battle transfiguration. You can do magic" said Daphne, firing a flame whip, that Harry had to cancel with a bolt of water. Meanwhile Daphne magically bounced out of the mud.

Harry conjured some birds with avis; well an immense flock or ravens.

Daphne opened up with blasting curses, making clouds of reddish feathers. Harry tried to hit her with another knockback jinx, but she dodged it, while exploding ravens.

Harry was about to cast another spell when something grabbed him and held him immobile.

"And I win" said Daphne.

Harry looked down and he was being held by a stone golem... which had attacked him from behind.

"Is that even within the rules?" asked Harry, as Daphne sent the golem back into the walls of the castle.

"Yes" said Daphne. "You should do more transfiguration, if you'd made a decent mud pit, I'd have been stuck."

"I didn't… I've never really used it in a fight" said Harry.

"Harry love, learn more spells. Any creative dueller could take you in a fight." said Daphne. "I did."

"I wasn't going all out" said Harry.

"We were not trying to kill each other, no" said Daphne. "But you're hard to duel. I like practising with you. Your Avis is very nasty, some speed on those black chains of yours and you'd be difficult."

"I'd rather snog" said Harry.

"Well, we need to go get cleaned up. I believe we have a big bathtub?" said Daphne.

-==0==-

September 2nd

Hogwarts, Breakfast.

The morning rush of owls arrived, dropping off letters and parcels. Several children at each table got owl post they clearly were not expecting.

One small, weedy blonde boy, in neat new robes, opened his letter in tears, only to cheer up almost immediately.

He looked around the great hall,seeing other children looking around. After breakfast, he, and a substantial number of other children in neat new robes got up and waited in the front hall.

After a few minutes, the small door in the front doors opened, and a messy-black-haired young man stepped in wearing Green and black robes. "Ah, you're here" he said, smiling. Behind him, a young blonde woman in dressy green robes stepped in too "Children!" she said "We're going to a meeting room on the first floor. Older children, make sure the first years are with you. Anyone who isn't family, can you please leave now. Oldest children, check everyone is here."

There was brief discussion, and a couple of children left. "You can see your friends soon, we just have a couple of things to announce" said Daphne.

…

"You've each got a vault at gringotts now. There's enough for your school years, and another thousand galleons for getting started after school. Please don't waste it, we are not made of money. We can get Weasleys wizarding wheezes at cost, so use the order forms on the desk instead. You are all expected to write weekly. Your adopted father is a very good friend of the Headmistress, so expect that any trouble you get into, we will know about quicker than you can think of an excuse. You are expected this year, to study hard and submit all your homework on time." said Daphne.

"This is my families school." said Harry seriously. "I will know if you are slacking off. I don't expect you to all be giant academic successes. But. If you are not trying, you will be expected to make up your classwork over summer. For you older children, yes, we will be doing some… classes over summer."

"But we just got back to school" grumbled a teenage boy with blonde hair.

"Daniel?" asked Harry.

Daniel nodded.

"Just try. You can't tell everyone, but we will All be doing magic all summer."

"But the decree" said an older girl with black hair. Harry thought she might be Andrea.

"Our properties are heavily protected, so no risk of muggles finding out. And… no risk of the ministry finding out either." said Harry. Andrea's brown eyes widened.

"You will be allowed to have friends to visit in the term holidays, or stay at school. If you can get permission, you may arrange to stay with friends for term holidays. Anyone who's friends parents feel like better parents, let us know, and we can organise you to move family." said Harry.

"So you're not our real parents" said a teenage girl moodily.

"We've adopted you all, and we're prepared to raise you to adulthood, and we have houses and rooms enough for everyone even as adults." said Harry. "I don't want people, you people, to not have enough food, clothes, shelter. Everyone deserves that, and love." said Harry.

"Now we've got to get home, your younger siblings are all being looked after, but we're trying to get a school for younger children started." said Daphne.

"School.. before school?" asked Olive; the oldest girl with black hair.

"To learn reading, writing, mathematics, languages and the basics of magical and non-magical life." said Harry.

"Languages?" asked a smallish blonde girl with brown eyes.

"French, German, Latin and Greek" said Daphne.

"Sounds awful" said the same small girl.

"Compared with getting an assignment in fourth year where the books are in Latin and you can't read it. We're doing them a favour." said Harry.

Some of the early teenage children looked horrified.

"There's no classes for languages? We're just expect to know them?" asked a familiar looking blonde girl. The spokeswitch from the first visit, thought Harry.

"Remedial languages for everyone over summer if you want them" said Harry. "Or do what I did' and learn as you go… it's not pleasant."

"I'm Nora" said the girl.

"Sorry Nora, still learning names" said Harry.

"Are we changing last names?" asked one of the younger boys.

Harry sighed "Not unless you want to, um I would like Furmann and Ignatius to consider it though. They're both relatives of mine on the Peverell side."

Nora spoke up… "Peverell, like… the three brothers?"

Harry chuckled and wrapped and arm around Daphne "That's our family we're talking about" said Harry.

"Could I be a Peverell?" asked Nora.

"If you want" said Harry.

Daphne coughed "Blacks" she said.

"Oh, yes, um" said Harry and read a list out.

"Daniel, Edlon,Mona,Lily,Ossie, Delha,Truman,Emmett,Julia, Ada and Antionette, you're all relatives of mine on the House Black side. It would help if you would think about being Blacks."

"Black" said Daniel uncertainly

"I'm the head of House Black, the heir is my Godson Teddy. It's just Black Manor is hostile to anyone who's not a black or married to one. So to spread you lot around later, as grownups, it would be helpful if you at least acknowledged you are Blacks by blood. I understand it's a scary surname"

Lily Rookwood glared at Harry with her golden brown eyes. "I'm Lily Rookwood" she said.

"Lily, my Mums name was Lily, it would mean a lot" said Harry.

Lily blinked "Your mum was Lily?" she said, surprised.

"Okay, time for a quick primer on our family" said Daphne.

"Harry's Father was James Charlus Potter. The Potters are related to the Peverells. Harry's mother was Lily Evans, though she was a descendant of Salazar Slytherin. The green eye colour is a family thing on the Slytherin side." said Daphne. "I was born a Greengrass, and my mother was a Báthory from Hungary."

Furmann blinked "Am I related to…?" he asked

"You're my cousin once removed on the Peverell side. Nobody here's related to me by blood on the Slytherin side, sadly, though considering the whole Slytherin family tree in England was my mum and Tom Riddle, it's not surprising." said Harry.

"So… you know who was your cousin?" asked Olive, her hazel eyes wide.

"And he killed my mum, who was his heir" said Harry. "Can we stop talking about that. We have one last thing..."

"Quidditch" said Daphne. "We have four surnames. And enough of you for four teams. We have more than one quidditch pitch sized back-yard."

"What if we're not on a school team?" asked a teenaged boy, who'd complained earlier.

"What we're talking about are family teams. Black, Peverell, Potter and Slytherin" said Daphne. "So you first years, pay attention in flying class. Your father is a quidditch player, and I can play well enough."

"Brooms. I hate brooms" grumbled a second year girl.

"Which one are you dear?" asked Daphne.

"Mona Cobweb Miss"

"Mona, you're a Black, and no Black witches have ever been bad at flying." said Harry. "Olive, give Mona lessons on Saturdays till she's good enough to play quidditch."

"I don't wanna" said Mona, her amber eyes narrowed.

"Mona Celeste Cobweb Black you will do as your father says, and your sister Olive will be teaching you to fly properly." said Daphne firmly.

Sniggers erupted from the smaller boys.

"Quiet" said Daphne. "We have a whole second manor that needs cleaning, and it has one hundred and seven rooms. Don't think I won't assign you to help the cleaning staff."

The small boys looked surprised. Olive looked thoughtful.

"Olive, be a Dear and teach Mona how to fly" said Harry. "If she gets an O in flying, you can have either a broom or something to the same value for your birthday as an Extra present."

"Harry, dear, Don't bribe the children." said Daphne.

Harry nodded "Oh, and as I practically own this school, all the paintings will report to me if I ask. If I hear that you have more detentions than I got, I will be coming to talk to your teachers, and head of house in person."

Some of the older children looked thoughtful. Daphne's lips twitched, considering Harry's school years, the threat was very reasonable.

"And IF any of you end up in the infirmary from being stupid, I will be coming to visit, and helping Madam Pomfrey make some extra icky-tasting potions." said Daphne, thinking about Harry's other Hogwarts pastime.

"Other children get away from their parents at Hogwarts" said one of the other fifth year boys.

"You're just lucky" said Harry. "You're not in the orphans wing of St Mungos anymore, and you'll always have a home, I think, that there's going to be a merit list.. The best fifth years get to pick where their bedrooms are. We have four homes, but I don't expect anyone to want to live at Slytherin castle. It's a little bit older than Hogwarts and has no plumbing, or towers. Thanks to Agatha, we will be using some of Peverell Castle; which has five separate towers as well as a central keep. Agatha wanted to live in a castle. So we will put some bedrooms over there. Agatha's obviously, and I think some of you older children might want the tops of the five towers."

"Towers. We get Towers? Of our own?" asked Furmann.

"Furmann, it's a simple process, all the Peverell team… on merit get to pick their bedrooms."

Furmann's eyes glazed over.

Olive spoke up "Can I be on Peverell?" she said.

"Well, you'll be an adult soon, so that would be a good choice. All you Black relations, we can't sleep there yet, its… well it's too dirty." said Harry.

"So Peverell gets' the best bedrooms, cos it's got a whole castle?"

"Well, Potter Manor only has forty bedrooms, and we're using two or three" said Harry. "Most of you will be living at Potter Manor outside school time."

"But you're here anyway. There's no escape" said a small boy with black hair.

"Which is why my children, you are going to be the best behaved students at school" said Harry.

"Is this really better than the orphans wing?" asked Nora sarcastically.

Harry chuckled "Nora, I'm glad I adopted you. Politics comes naturally to you, and I need helpers."

"Is is a problem is we're not in Slytherin" asked a small girl with light brown hair.

"No" said Harry "I was in Griffindor, Daphne was in Slytherin. Hogwarts houses are just for school quidditch and the house cup."

"If you're Lord Slytherin, how did you get sorted into Griffindor?" asked the small girl.

"I asked the hat." said Harry. "So really, I probably ordered the hat, but I didn't know it."

"Did you order the hat to sort us" said a weedy blonde boy.

"No Ossie, I let the hat do it's job. Like the Headmistress, I let her do her job, and concentrate on my work" said Harry.

"You know my name" said Ossie.

"You're one of mine, and a Black and sorted into Slytherin." said Harry. Ossie perked up.

"Now, one of the reasons for having this talk today, is that having the sorting hat have to say Potter six times would ruin the surprise." said Daphne, smiling.

"What surprise?" asked Ossie.

"It's a surprise" said Daphne. "Next year"

"Now, please, be good. I don't want letters from the Headmistress" said Harry "Go on, get back to your dorms"

"Ossie, who's the girl?" asked Harry.

"Emmie?" said Ossie "She's a Puff."

"Emmie, you're a Puff. Puff's work hard and have lots of friends. You also have thirty nine siblings, so really, you're ahead of our Ravens and Griffs and Slytherins." said Harry.

Emmie looked thoughtful "Thanks dad" she said.

"Go on, shoo, we have to go look after the other twenty." said Daphne.

"We need help" said Harry.

"Carrows?" asked Daphne.

"Okay, that's two… we need half a more dozen at least" said Harry.

"Well, the orphans who turned seventeen got turfed out, or were never in St Mungos"

A pause.

"Ask Ron. The Aurors will know where all the people with no family are stuck" said Daphne.

-==0==-

Harry walked into the Auror offices in his black Acromatula silk robes.

Aurors looked up from the bullpen, and Harry found Ron ( by his hair colour) in an out-of-the-way cubicle.

"Ron" said Harry.

Ron looked up form his paperwork with a start. "Bloody hell Harry, why are you dressed like Lucious Malfoy"

"Because this is a semi-official visit to my Auror friend Ron" said Harry, and he explained what he wanted to do, to find Orphans and otherwise destitute people and give them jobs.

"But I need them to be screened for… you know" said Harry.

"Harry, we don't do private security services. Go see Alexa Foley down the hall in DMLE-land, she's like a social worker attached to the Hit-Wizards. You'll make her day."

Alexa Foley was a thin, nervous Black woman with an almost impenetrable Trinidad accent.

"Alexa Foley?" asked Harry.

Alexa looked up from the huge pile of parchment on her desk "Yes, Mister"? She said drily.

"Slytherin" said Harry. "We're opening a school for under elevens and we'd like to employ some people to teach, some administrators, cooks, and some carers."

"You relocated all the orphans from St Mungos."

"Yes, so they'd get new clothes, warm beds and what care I can give" said Harry.

"Going to turn them all into toffs, blood bigots?"

"I spent a war fighting the bigots, and I'm from surrey, so no" said Harry.

"Why dress like some poncy toff then?"

"Because I am one" said Harry "Saves having to kick every toffy nosed set of teeth in."

Alexa laughed. "What do you want?"

"I want to offer all the older orphans, who've been kicked out a chance. To help the people with no jobs."

"Lots of people like this, mister rich man" said Alexa "Some come past because they've broken the law."

"I robbed Gringotts" said Harry "With a dragon" he said very drolly.

"The goblins coming for you?"

"I did a deal" said Harry. "Then the ministry shook me upside down for galleons."

"You're not a happy man then?"

"I've finished settling scores" said Harry.

"You did get the guy who offed your parents, in the end" said Alexa.

"He had it coming to him" said Harry. "I didn't get a reward for that."

"I've got files and files of people, Harry Potter. Who do I save?"

"Always a hard choice." said Harry "I'd say, women and orphans first. The Carrow twins work for me, instead of doing something awful in Knockturn alley."

"You killed lord Carrow, though?"

"In a duel where he had wand and I only had a knife" said Harry.

Alexa winced.

"He didn't want to pay for the damage he did, spending twenty odd werewolves to kill me."

"You're quite the werewolf killer then?"

"My wife" said Harry. "I hardly did anything except get shaken like a dolly, and one of best teachers ever was werewolf. Lovely man."

"Your don't say?"

"Your job is really important" said Harry. Alexa snorted.

"Tom Riddle junior, the fella that offed my parents, he was an orphan, fell through the cracks into the muggle system… went bad."

"Killed thousands" said Alexa, grouchily.

"So, I want the orphans all looked after, kept from the dark" said Harry.

"People said you were going to be an Auror" said Alexa.

"I've had enough of fighting dark wizards" said Harry.

"You'd rather run a nicer class of orphanage, and a school?"

"Grandpa Sal started a school" said Harry.

"Sal?"

"Salazar Slytherin , one of the founders of Hogwarts."

"Your poncey Potter bloodline"

"My 'muggleborn' mother's bloodline actually" said Harry. "Tom Riddle Junior was unofficial head of house Slytherin, my mother was the next heir, and I was a baby."

"So he was family?"

"Seventh cousin or something" said Harry "Mums line was squibs for a VERY long time"

"That works? Squibs for generations, then a witch?"

"It's how all the 'muggleborns' are born." said Harry. "We're all related somehow."

"You marry your cousin then?" said Alexa sarcastically.

"Third cousin. Her mother was ecstatic we were so distant" said Harry.

Alexa laughed. "So we're related?"

"Everyone is" said Harry. "Keep this under your hat, but I think in a year or so, the law might change to make it so heads of house have to help house and feed family members down on their luck"

"Everyone does that already" said Alexa "Some folk have nobody you know."

"And a bloodtest at St Mungos on any one of the people dossing in Knocturn; they're someones' relations."

"You'd sneak that through the 'mot?"

"Softly softly catchee asshole" said Harry.

"My budget would go a lot further" admitted Alexa.

"I used to be rich enough to slip some your way" said Harry.

"But?"

"Last year the wizengamot took me for five million galleons" said Harry.

Alexa's eyes widened "That's… how can anyone afford that?"

"I was nearly in Azkaban" admitted Harry. "Suffice to say, with opening forty-nine trust accounts for the orphans, I'm not rich enough to give you a hundred thousand galleons."

"A thousand galleons and I could get everyone off the streets at least, for years" said Alexa. "The doss houses are cheap… but there's lots of people with nothing from the last years of the war."

"My wife is going to be very angry I spent money like this" said Harry.

"You're giving me a thousand galleons, just like that?"

"Everyone needs shelter" said Harry.

"This new school of yours, it takes borders?"

"It could" Harry admitted.

"Could the staff life there?"

"It's a little severe, but yeah" said Harry.

"I know the people for the job. Got fired out of Hull and The Shoe under the muggeborn registration act."

"Can they start soon?"

"They need somewhere decent to live, they're in doss houses and tutoring to make ends meet."

"Sounds okay?" said Harry

"Tutorings very seasonal; mostly summer."

"Oh" said Harry.

"Well, mister grew up in a castle" said Alex Foley sourly.

Harry laughed. "Oh, you think those books were true?" said Harry "I grew up in a cupboard under the stairs in Surrey. Didn't know I had a name till I was five."

Alexa Foley looked confused for a second, then transitioned straight to angry. "Who did this, I can get them prosecuted."

"They were relocated as part of witness protection in the war" said Harry. "If I knew where they were, my wife would know, and then she'd be on muggle-baiting charges."

"Were they family?" asked Alexa softly.

"Mums sister and her husband" said Harry. "I don't know where they are."

"And it's better you not" finished Alexa.

"I'd send their hair to an obeah man myself" said Alexa, "But we never said that."

Harry gave Alexa a card. She read it and laughed.

"Lord Slytherin Black Potter Peverell, is this a joke?" she asked.

"My life does resemble a bad joke sometimes" said Harry. "As I said, not much money… but lots of space for the orphans."

"Are you aware that as a parent of more than three children, you are eligible for a child support payment" said Alexa, in a more London accent.

"I did not know that" said Harry.

Alexa found a form. "Here you go"

Harry looked at the form, which had space for eight children. He smiled "I'll have to resize the form a little" he said.

"Will you full name fit in the box?" asked Alexa in her trindad accent.

"Never does anymore" said Harry, filling in.

"You know all forty two names?" asked Alexa.

"Not yet" said Harry, taking a piece of cardboard out of his robes.

"Are you solvent?" asked Alexa.

"As long as I remember to work the family silver mine" said Harry.

"Silver mine, how handy" said Alexa.

"Finding the time is hard" said Harry. "I'm the only one who can do it... family magic."

"That went from sounding like literally sitting on a silvermine, to work"

"My budget has a hundred thousand galleon hole in it every year, or thereabouts. So lots of time in the silver mine."

"A hundred thousand galleons... you need to spend less"

"Building maintenance was a hundred thousand this year" said Harry.

"I only make..."

"A few thousand a year, yes" said Harry.

"How many buildings?"

"Two castles and two manors. Sounds impressive but only one's habitable, the castles are literally medieval, and the habitable one only has forty rooms."

"Forty is huge!"

"I have forty-two orphans" said Harry. "The other one is the old Black manor, but only Blacks can safely live there, and it's disgustingly dirty"

"Is everything you do on a huge scale.? Didn't you pay your father-in-law half a million for your wife?"

"Bride price, which after dowry cost me two hundred thousand. The wedding cost fifteen thousand galleons, so everyone important could come and try to cadge favours. She saved me from being eaten by two dozen werewolves so I think she was worth it."

"And you lost a hundred thousand last year as well" said Alexa thoughtfully.

"I spent a lot of time in the silver mine, which meant less time saving orphans, setting up schools, voting against corrupt legislation."

"Why spend so long with me then?"

"Because your job is so important." said Harry. "Everyone needs food and safety."

"You could do the recruiting drive for our department" said Alexa laughing.

"Busy" said Harry "Owl the papers to me."

-==0==-


	17. Chapter Sixteen and Three Quarters

**Not With a Half-Blood**

Chapter 1_7: After the end of history_

Harry wakes up to the all-too familiar sound of Aunt Astoria playing with babies.

"Yes we'll get you a pony when you're bigger!" she coos.

The warm arm over his chest is still floppy, and he slides it off.

Daphne, predictably enough wakes up "Uh?" she mumbles.

"Morning love" said Harry gently.

The sounds of Astoria talking to the quints from the parlour continues.

Daphne sighs "I was hoping for a lie in with you" she said "I'll go to the loo then start feeding them, you get shower, get properly dressed and go see the twins."

Faintly the words "Oh Caph, you look lovely in that" can be heard through the wall.

Daphne gets out of bed in her nightie and night bra, and pads to the en-suite.

Harry lies on his back for a moment and thinks 'I really need to get Astoria a bloke. Just to keep her occupied.'

"Harry" says Daphne firmly from the bathroom "I'm not seeing your arse in the shower."

Harry gets up, strips off his pyjama pants and goes to the en-suite. Daphne's sitting on the loo beside the bathtub. Harry gets into the bathtub pulls the curtain over and turns on the shower.

"I'm thinking about weaning the quints soon" said Daphne over the shower "These are a nuisance."

Harry shampooed, trying to face life in the hope of less unwieldy hair. Slept in and unwashed his hair would be utterly unmanageable.

He got out in time to see Daphne strip naked, always a good spot in his day, and step into the shower.

"Harry, Teddy was looking a bit mopey yesterday, go see him today" said Daphne from the shower.

Harry dried off with a fluffy towel, brushed his teeth and put one drop of Sleekeezys into his hair, and rubbed it around. The really stand-uppey bit on the back of his head that looked like a mouse-nest flattened out, but another two drops was needed to get the front to sit like normal, human hair.

"Now I just want to mess it up" observed Daphne from the shower, where she had, Harry turned to check, shampooed and was rubbing shampoo onto her breasts suggestively.

"Daph, I've got to face your sister, and now I'm…" said Harry pointing to the jolly excited organ in question.

"Just making sure I've still got it" said Daphne innocently.

"You'll get it later, time permitting" said Harry.

Daphne got out of the shower and Harry handed her a towel for her hair; and one for her body.

"Harry?" asked Daphne "We're having breakfast with my sister anyway… you could release some tension first?"

"We Showered" said Harry.

"Cleaning charms, and try to look less like you just ravaged me" suggested Daphne walking to the bed. "You are such an insatiable brute after all" she quipped.

Harry went back to the bedroom and Daphne lay on her towel, naked, with her wand; she cast what looked a lot like a privacy charm and laid her wand down.

"I promise I won't bite" said Daphne.

"Liar" replied Harry softly as he kissed her.

"Uh… just a little hissing?" asked Daphne.

Ten minutes later, Harry's ears were chafed and Daphne lay on the bed, sheets knotted in her hands "Oh you lovely man" she purred. "Get up on the bed, and we can have sex."

...

Harry pulled on a cardigan and slippers and checking Daphne, who was just finishing her makeup, and dressed, he opened the bedroom door. The scent of baby tickled his nose. And the sound of; sounded like little Sirius fussing.

Harry strode out, and there, in the middle of the parlour was Astoria with Caph and Al, who were having a messy breakfast tea-party; Harry said "Hello Astoria" distractedly and went to Sirius's cot. His blonde son blinked at him and predictably was not soothed by being picked up, being held or kissed.

"$How are you$" Harry hissed into his son's ear.

"$Hungry$" hissed Sirius. Harry kissed Sirius to distract him from hissing and found a droopy Missy the house-elf feeding Hesper, who's black hair was sticking up more than normal.

Fortunately the reserves arrived at that very moment.

"Astoria Darling" said Daphne, sweeping over to the row of cots in her house coat.

"Sirius is hungry" said Harry.

"When is he ever not" said Daphne, and took Sirius to sit in the high-backed chair and nurse him. Sirius predictably latched onto a teat and lay contentedly.

Harry took Hesper and her bottle from Missy "Thank you Missy, you are the best"

Missy nodded "You's have the most babies" she sighed "Missy having a nap now" she said and vanished.

"Your elf is hardly deferential" said Astoria, then cleaned the face of Al, which was a bit chocolatey.

The toast they were eating looked chocolatey. That's odd, thought Harry.

"Chocolate toast?" Harry asked, kissing Hesper's hair.

"Nutella" said Astoria "The muggles make it with chocolate and hazelnuts. It's changed my life."

'But not kept you out of my house' thought Harry.

Harry took Hesper to the bell-rope and pulled it. She followed his hand, with her eyes curiously.

Harry had time to sit down on a couch with Hesper when predictably, Mrs Foster arrived with a tray.

"Master, Mistress, Mrs Malfoy arrived and took the twins for breakfast. The owl dropped mice on the chopping board again." she said. "Jimmy says he thinks a quail recipe will work for the owl."

"He's just trying to thank Jimmy" said Harry. "Sharing his kills with a friend."

As usual, breakfast was a long noisy rush of baby after baby. And Daphne needing to drink several disgusting potions.

"Why you keep breast-feeding them, I'll never know" said Astoria "Those potions look foul."

"I'm making sure they get the very best food" said Daphne "But they're getting weaned off starting this month. I'm tired of it, and they're over one year old."

Harry using his all-time favourite spell, the bubble head charm, changed a few nappies and vanished the messes, and freshened the air, all with just his wand.

"Why does he act like a real pure-blood?" asked Astoria "I always expect him to be holding safety pins in his teeth."

"Astoria, much as I like feeding you, supplying you with two spare bedrooms and listening to your informed commentary about child-rearing, can you just not?" asked Harry mildly.

Daphne shot him a momentarily less than beatific look, and continued feeding an infant; while fending off Caph; who thwarted, headed straight for Harry and Stella, wanting attention.

Daphne banished a crumpled letter to Harry from the mail salver.

Harry read the slightly crooked hand with odd spelling.

_'Dear Harry,_

_Hope you are well. The school just ain't the same without you lot running around getting up to stuff._

_The thestral herd's doing real well but old Fang's getting a bit too old for running about._

_Some of the Centaurs have been all upset. Apparently they think 'the destroyer' is coming._

_When I asked what the destroyer did they got all shirty and said that the destroyer destroys the peace between centaurs and humans._

_The reason I'm writing to you is that Bane called the destroyer the palomino of peril._

_Now I'm not judging your kids or nothin, but to a centaur they do mostly look like palominos._

_So maybe we could teach them how to behave round horses, then centaurs. Nip that prophecy in the bud as it were?_

_Hagrid'_

Harry put the letter down and looked over at Caph. Probably Caph, he thought.

"A letter from Hagrid" said Harry "There's a prophecy that's got the centaurs upset."

"And Why do you get a letter about it?" asked Daphne "It had better not be about you again."

"Um, probably not" said Harry "Hagrid um, heard one of the centaurs mention the palomino of peril, or The Destroyer."

Daphne did not turn her head, but her eyes pointed at Caph, dragging on Harry's trouser-leg.

"So Hagrid thinks the children might do with learning to behave around horses then slowly working up to centaurs, that it might nip it in the bud" said Harry.

"So not riding horses?" asked Astoria "That sounds dreadful."

"Astoria" Harry asked around bites of kipper "Did you ever go to tea with Michael Corner?"

Caph gave up pulling on Harry's trouser-leg and went back to the toy tea-set to have some tea, probably.

Harry looked over at Astoria who looked peeved.

"Harry, don't grill my poor dear sister" said Daphne.

As expected Astoria complained almost immediately "So I went to tea with Another of Potter's minions from Dumbledores Army; and he was awful. He made me pay for my own tea and cake."

Harry snorted some kipper the wrong way and coughed a bit.

"And he wouldn't tell me what he does for a living. Just that he works in the ministry" said Astoria "How am I supposed to question his co-workers if he won't tell me where he works?"

Harry thought for a bit about his extraordinary good luck, the Older, Headstrong, wilful sister, who after a few… um.. about three years of getting to know her, he'd found quite a good wife and mother. If he'd got Astoria instead, Harry shuddered.

"Harry, are you taking ill?" asked Daphne from the wing backed chair.

"Just feeling what's that saying, sic transit gloria mundi?" said Harry.

"Harry, be nice" said Daphne, frowning slightly at him. "If Draco hadn't died in Azkaban from neglect, you'd be sharing dinner tables with him often." Daphne gave Harry a stare then shook her head minutely. Harry nodded minutely. Not doing necromancy again. Well probably not. Not planning to do that again anyway.

"'Tori Dear, wasn't he a Ravenclaw and general clever-clogs?" asked Daphne archly.

"They all are" said Astoria dismissively.

"So a Ravenclaw clever-clogs who learnt a lot of extra defence in the war, and fought in the battle of Hogwarts has a ministry job they won't speak of." said Daphne.

"Yes and it's annoying" said Astoria "I mean he's tall and dark, by this trying to be mysterious, it's unacceptable."

"Departmental policy I suspect" said Harry, getting Daphne's hint.  
"What?" asked Astoria "The Auror office aren't like that. They practically tell everyone they're Aurors."

"He's not an Auror" said Harry "Ron would have mentioned it. Michael either works for the Department of Mysteries as an Unspeakable, or in janitorial services. As he got loads of NEWTS, I suspect the Department."

"An Un bloody speakable?" asked Astoria "You set me up on a date with an Unspeakable? What if He'd scooped out my brains into a jar or something?"

Harry had a brief moment of wanting to mention the size of the jar, but a stern look from Daphne had him holding his tongue. Daphne nodded to him. Then surreptitiously licked her lips. Oh, a reward for good behaviour is promised. Harry cheered up.

"Look if he is one, he can't tell you. No matter how close you get" said Harry "But really, was he boring? Or Stupid ? Or too biased?"

"He made jokes about me being a spoilt little pure-blood" said Astoria. "I'm not spoilt."

Harry tensed. The urge to make a snarky remark was utterly visceral.

"Little?" asked Harry.

"He's very tall. Over six foot" said Astoria "I'd have to wear heels to not look short at social events. I hate heels."

Harry blinked very slowly at Daphne.

"Tori dear, if you met Mr Corner again, I'd advise wearing a tall heel. You might find his attention is held better."

"Not everyone has to totter around on six-inch heels, dear, short sister" said Astoria.

"Astoria, would you actually see Michael Corner again?" asked Harry "Because I implore you, give him a fair trial? Go to a quidditch match? He likes quidditch, you like quidditch?"

"Perhaps" said Astoria.

-==0==-

Some time later that morning Harry flooed to Andromeda's house and had a quiet encounter with Teddy.

"He's being mopey" said Andromeda. "I explained that it was the quints birthday yesterday."

"Hey Teddy, I've got an idea for something we can do together. A real adventure" said Harry.

Andromeda raised an eyebrow "A fairly safe adventure" said Harry. "We'll go outside, you'd need shoes and a coat?"

Teddy went to got these essentials.

"What?" asked Andromeda concisely.

"Looking for Sirius's motorbike in the marsh behind the house" said Harry "I can get the water and mud off Teddy."

"And the motorbike?"

"With side-car" Harry noted "Sirius loaned it to Hagrid to take me away from Godrics Hollow and then, well, you know."

"So you'll keep it?" asked his Aunt.

"Might be for Uncle Harry to take Teddy for rides in" Harry admitted.

"And your Horde?" asked Andromeda, looking slightly amused.

"My Horde and their mother fit neatly in our new, old car" said Harry. "Arthur Weasley fixed up a car the Riddles had; it's a limousine and has nine passenger seats"

"How long is that car?" asked Andromeda curiously.

"I saw it before Arthur added three feet" admitted Harry "I need to go get it one day soon"

"That man is very odd" said Andromeda. "He clearly means well, but he's odd."

"He's not family" said Harry "So we can't judge him by family standards?"

"By family standards he's a despicable blood-traitor" said Andromeda mildly.

"By family standards he's a business partner and making a tidy income from being a one third partner in a lot of Black Books business" corrected Harry with a nod.

"He's behind those cash registering things?" asked Andromeda as Teddy appeared in Wellington boots and a duffle-coat. He looked adorable.

"And more" said Harry "Teddy and I are going to the marsh to find the Lost Motorcycle of the Blacks."

Andromeda rolled her eyes good naturedly.

Harry and Teddy set off, Teddy as native guide.

They got as far as the back fence. "Gran doesn't let me go past the fence" apologised Teddy.

"Well, I'm here, so we're allowed" said Harry, and he opened the back gate and walked out, feeling the protective enchantments tickle over his skin.

"Come on Teddy" said Harry and Teddy went through the open gate.

"The marsh is this way" said Teddy and led Harry to the edge of the marsh.

"Not that you come here on your own" observed Harry.

"Um no" lied Teddy unconvincingly.

"Be careful Teddy, please" said Harry, squatting down and looking Teddy in the face "We're the only Blacks left. You're very precious to me."

"You got all the quilts" said Teddy grumpily.

"Quints, and they're not the heir of Black, going to be the Black of Black when he's seventeen."

"But Al..." said Toddy.

"Al, will if he can do the job, be the next Greengrass to run their family Business." explained Harry.

"But you're Potter-Black" said Teddy "He's Potter-Black"

"Until he's seventeen, then He's Greengrass. Aunty Daphne and I agreed on that long before Al was born."

"Because you have a arranged marriage" said Teddy looking worried.

"Partly" said Harry. "You won't have an arranged marriage. You get to find your own special person."

"Not Victioure Weasley?" asked Teddy. "I thought I had to marry her?"

"No Teddy, you're just practically family and the same age. You don't have to marry anyone. Hopefully you'll find someone you want to be with."

"Do you not want to be with Aunt Dafne?" asked Teddy.

"When we first got married, maybe I felt like that. I'm very fond of Daphne."

They walked along the exciting mixture of grass and damp mossy patches.

"Do I have to marry Caph then?" asked Teddy. Harry felt oddly horrified. And pity for whoever married his daughter one day.

"No" said Harry gently and stopped to squat and look at Teddy again "You and whoever will decide to marry each other. You can't marry till you're at least seventeen. That's nine more years. You're going to Hogwarts when you are eleven to learn magic, and that takes seven years."

"That's ages" said Teddy.

"Well, you're nearly eight now" said Harry thoughtfully "You can learn how I'm going to get the motorbike out of the water"

"Learn magic?" asked Teddy "Gran says' I'm too young to do anything but memorise potion ingredients and herbs."

"Your Gran is a talking care of you" said Harry "But as your godfather I'm expected to teach you some things you shouldn't know."

"Really?" asked Teddy. "Like how to slide down banisters?"

"We're going to learn how to make things float" said Harry, taking out his wand.

"I haven't got a wand" said Teddy.

"Ah", said Harry putting his wand away "We'll do it wandlessly then. Wandless levitation is very useful, if only to pick up your wand."

Harry led them to a familiar looking area. "Somewhere around here is the motorbike, in water that comes up to my shoulders." said Harry. Teddy looked alarmed "Taller than me!" he said.

Harry opened his jacket pocket and pulls out a broom; in fact an entire Firebolt broom.

"Uncle Harry, the brooms bigger than your pocket" said Teddy.

"Aunt Daphne made my pockets bigger on the inside" said Harry "She's clever at that kind of magic."

"Cleverer than you?" asked Teddy.

"I suspect so" admitted Harry "I'm not known for being clever."

"Aunty Hermione says you're the strongest wizard alive?" said Teddy.

"She would say that" said Harry. "I'm good at powerful magic. Fiddly stuff is still fiddly."

Teddy sat very carefully on the broom between Harry's arms, and they flew sedately upwards, circling.

"Aha" said Harry "See down there by the bog clump of reeds, there's a straight line ?"

Teddy looked down "We're up really high" he said nervously.

"We're perfectly safe" said Harry I've got you, and the broom's got me. If we lost the broom I can apparate us to the ground, or slow our fall. If you fell off, I could slow you down and pick you up."

"Now look where I'm pointing" Harry instructed "The black thing; that's part of the motorbike."

They landed in a wet bit and Teddy squelched his Wellington boots

"Uncle Harry, you'll get wet" observed Teddy.

Harry waved his wand and the muddy water didn't stick to Harry's shoes "I've charmed my clothes impervious. I'll not get wet. I'm a wizard."

"But I have to wear Wellingtons" complained Teddy.

"You're too small to cast magic every day, so you wear Wellingtons" Harry explained.

"Uncle Harry, why did you and Aunt Dafne have a arranged marriage?" asked Teddy.

"Because great Aunt Narcissa Malfoy signed me up for it when I was sixteen. She's in prison for supporting the baddies in the war."

"And making you marry Aunt Dafne" said Teddy.

"That was the luckiest thing I ever had happen Teddy. Now you've got seven cousins, and I've got the wife of my dreams" explained Harry soppily.

Teddy looked disgusted with adults soppiness. "How do we get a motorbike out of the water?" asked Teddy practically.

"With magic, concentration and intent" said Harry, reaching out his hand to a leaf sitting on the nearby small pond. The leaf slid across the water, leapt into the air and into Harry's hand.

"How did you do that?" asked Teddy.

"I reached out, and wanted the leaf to come" said Harry. "You try on a leaf on the ground"

With a bit of practice, Teddy made a leaf jump into the air.

"It won't come to my hand" complained Teddy.

"You're only eight. Your magic gets bigger as you get older. That's why Hogwarts starts at eleven."

"I'll try again" said Teddy determinedly.

"Harry squatted "One rule of magic Teddy, never Try. Either do the magic, or don't. Nothing in the middle. And don't doubt. You can do far more than you think, if you only believe."

"But you're really powerful Uncle Harry" protested Teddy.

"I was eight once." said Harry "And I apparated to get away from... something chasing me. Lots of children your age accidentally summon things to their hands. We're just doing it intentionally."

"Without a spell or a wand?" asked Teddy.

You don't need a spell or a wand. Little children do magic knowing neither. You can too. At Hogwarts, in sixth year, we start learning how to do magic without saying a spell, again; like we were small children again."

Teddy scrunched up his face and his hand shook, and a leaf jumped onto it. "I did it" he said proudly.

"Good, now we can get the motorbike. It's just over there; just a black metal bit sticking out" said Harry.

"I couldn't lift a motorbike, it's much too big" said Teddy.

"Did I say big things are harder" asked Harry gently.

"No, but it makes sense" said Teddy.

"Well, it's almost true. You know you can't so you can't" said Harry "Hardest lesson in magic. Knowing you can when everyone tells you that you can't."

"Uncle Harry, I can't lift a motorbike" complained Teddy. "I could only just lift the leaf"

Harry nodded and held out one hand "Well, I'll have to do it then?" he said, and lifted his hand.

The black straight bit in the pond bit got bigger and a motorbike and side-car emerged slowly from the water and mud, dripping water and muck, till it floated five feet above the water.

"Wow" said Teddy "Uncle Harry that's amazing magic."

Harry closed his hand and the bike slid though the air, ignoring gravity, dripping mud and water.

Harry lowered his hand and the bike settled heavily onto the muddy moss field they were standing on.

"Uncle Harry" said Teddy, inspecting the motorbike and side-car "The side thing is full of mud"

-==0==-

It was years later that a teen-aged Teddy Lupin came to see Harry and said simply "Do, or do not there is no try? You practically quoted Yoda to me when I was eight and levitated a motorbike like a spaceship out of a swamp"?

Harry shrugged "We had fun and you learnt to trust your magic."

-==0==-

Eight year old Teddy watched as Harry cast a cleaning charm on the side-car that blew the mud everywhere; including all over Harry.

"Not exactly what we wanted" admitted a dripping Harry; who cast cleaning charms on Teddy and himself.

"Gran can do that one without a wand" said Teddy precociously.

"I'll bet she can" muttered Harry.

Teddy and Harry marched back to home followed by a floating motorbike; which lowered onto the back lawn.

"You actually found it" said Andromeda "It's looks a bit wrecked."

"Arthur Weasley will fix it, he worked on it last" said Harry.

"I return Teddy Lupin, swamp explorer and wizard, in clean condition" said Harry "And no going back to the swamp. Gran says so, and I will have to put up Teddy-barrier spells otherwise."

"Is this the end of the adventure?" asked Teddy.

"For now" admitted Harry "I've got to take it to get fixed, and pick up the car Mister Arthur Weasley fixed for me. You probably saw the model of it at the party; Al was chasing it for ages.

Harry pulled his wand and with a poke, shrank the motorbike to toy-size.

Andromeda pursed her lips "That was elegantly done, Harry" she said.

"Helps with cleaning up toys" said Harry, picking up the motorbike.

He vanished with crack of apparation.

"Uncle Harry is amazing. He lifted the motorbike without a wand" said Teddy proudly.

Andromeda nodded "Come along, you have school-work to do. Let's not disappoint Mrs Weasley."

-==0==-

Harry apparated into the yard of the Burrow with a loud crack, chickens clucking and flapping away.

"Go see who that is" yelled Mrs Weasley through the open windows.

"It's Harry!" Harry yelled.

Molly Weasley peered out of the kitchen door "Harry, what are you doing here, is everything all right?"

"I'm just here to drop off Sirius's old motorbike and take the car home, with a driving lesson from Mr Weasley." said Harry.

Molly frowned "I'm really not comfortable with Arthur quitting his ministry job, Harry. Your wife is a bad influence."

Harry took a deep breath, then exhaled slowly.

"Molly, Arthur's making so much money from his share of the Black Books inventions, well, his time is better spent in the shed. We made tens of thousands off his last project, and the rental fees just to him are thirty a week." said Harry.

Molly pursed her lips "And what am I supposed to do with all that money? Buy fancy dresses in Paris?"

"If you wanted to, I suppose?" said Harry.

"We've nearly paid off the loan on the farm now" said Molly "What ever will we do after that. We've never been ones to splash money around."

Harry felt that last remark a bit. "Well, save money and make sure all the Weasley's have a decent bit put aside for a rainy day" suggested Harry. That probably didn't sound too incredible to Molly, he thought.

"I'll make sure there's morning tea before you go" said Molly "He's in the shed, obviously"

Harry walked to Arthur's shed, which was now a bit expanded, in a lopsided and magically assisted way.

Harry called out "Mr Weasley?"

"Oh Harry come in" yelled Arthur "Just working on my collection."

Harry walked into the shed and Arthur Weasley was sticking plugs of various kinds onto white wooden boards like painting canvasses. Dozens of boards already covered the walls, covered in all different kinds of plugs.

"I found this shop called Maplins and they have thousands of kinds of plugs" said Arthur "I'm going to draw the line at fourteen boards. Wouldn't do the get obsessive, after all."

Harry looked at the first board, mostly electric plugs, and the second, where the plugs looked like the plugs on the back of Uncle Vernon's stereo, and one Harry was almost sure was a telephone plug.

"Yes, the first two are really common muggle plugs, the other twelve are a bit more specialised" said Arthur.

Harry dug into his pocket and took out the motorbike "Sirius's bike" said Harry.

"Oh you found it" said Arthur "It seems to have shrunk a bit?"

Harry bent to put it on the floor.

"Not here" said Arthur "Let me get your car out and then I can shrink the car workshop back down and you can put the bike in there. I assume you'll want it fixed up.

"So I can take Teddy for rides" Harry explained.

"Well come with me" said Arthur and led Harry around the workbench, through a chicken coop door into a room with a gleaming black vintage car in it. Harry vaguely recognised the Wolseley.

"I got the dents out, obviously" said Arthur, waving his wand at the large door that split in two and swung open. With daylight the car gleamed.

"Just go stand outside will you Harry" asked Arthur "You'll get the full effect."

Harry stood outside and looked at the back of the car; with it's large moulded in boot. The car coughed and rumbled and rolled backwards slowly, it rolled out… and kept rolling out and out.

It was very long, and finally the front of the long bonnet cleared the doors and it slowed to a stop, and the engine died. Arthur got out of the front seat.

"So here's Black nine, your car Harry. It's big, but so's your family. Room for ten trunks in the boot; all undetectable of course.

"Ten?" asked Harry.

"Well, I don't expect your wife travels light?" asked Arthur.

"She uh, tends to undetectable expand pockets" admitted Harry.

"Which ones?" asked Arthur curiously.

"All of them" admitted Harry, taking the firebolt out of his coat pocket.

"Ah the old firebolt. You found it, jolly good" said Arthur. "Now come see how to work all the doors and the boot"

Arthur patiently showed Harry all the things that opened. The spare tyre compartment in the lid of the boot now held four spare wheels "Seems silly to have only one" said Arthur "A bit of a switching spell and that's all done. The car already had built in jacks if it got a flat tyre."

The polished wooden glove-box was a bit like set of shelves and had a picnic hamper magically stowed in it. "Always handy to be able to stop for a spot of tea" said Arthur "I had four small children for twenty years. They need to stop, and five babies, well you must be a dab hand at nappies."

The dashboard, Harry realised was polished rosewood. There seemed to be a lot of black knobs along the bottom of the gauges.

"Bubblehead charm" said Harry "A bit of vanishing, a scourgify and we're back in business"

"Well on the Drivers side…." said Arthur.

The driving lesson, Harry realised was his first. After two hours of backing and forth-ing around the Burrow, Arthur said "Well, that's the basics."

"How does the um… flying and stuff work?" asked Harry.

Arthur pointed to the steering column "Pop the tip of your wand in the hole there"

Harry slid the wand into the hole and it got stuck, looking like an extra wooden stalk. Below the instruments cluster, three more gauges had appeared as if they were always there.

"These are flight instruments" said Arthur. "There's a booklet" And he handed Harry a small booklet, written in Hermione's neat handwriting.

'The Wolseley 14/60 with flight instruments.

Leftmost compass

Middle Altitiude

Rightmost Artificial horizon'

Then the booklet explained the use of each one.

"We thought about putting in a crystal ball for flying at night but the boosting the headlights worked better" said Arthur.

The back page explained all the controls, including a lower row of black pull-knobs that the car probably hadn't come with.

'Exhaust flames Left

Protective shields Middle

Stinging surface hex right.'

"Now Harry the other important control is the lever next to the handbrake. In the forward position, the car is its full length. Pull it back all the way" said Arthur.

Harry pulled the lever back and with about five clicks, it stopped. Nothing had happened.

"Now open the door and look out?" asked Arthur.

Harry looked out and the whole back of the car was missing. The car now ended in back wheels just behind the front door, looking like a really truncated two-door.

"Handy for short trips, or just to find a parking space" said Arthur.

"Where to the back doors come out?" asked Harry.

"Nowhere" admitted Arthur "So the passenger seat can flip forward. Obviously it is not practical to get in or out with all the family onboard."

Harry was reminded of a clown car. He was of course, the lead clown.

"Now to go up, pull up on your wand, and down to go down" explained Arthur "The steering still steers, but I decided this one would turn a bit more dignified. The gears still work flying but there's a what did Theo call it, scaling factor. About four. The lever on top of the steering wheel does it, so turn it gently or people will notice the car speeding up rapidly.

"Four?" asked Harry, feeling quite interested.

"Well, the car is as fast as a broom at least. It would be a bit pointless otherwise." said Arthur.

Harry had the best idea ever. He'd seen young men driving really fast away from green traffic lights. With the lever in the four position, and maybe an old 'family wand' this might be loads of fun.

It was a surprisingly long trip to Little Hangleton by air, but the car was very quick, and the seats comfortable.

"Fancy a cup of tea?" asked Arthur waving a thermos "There's a warming and sizing charm on it but it still needs refilled."

Harry had a cup of tea as the car headed north-ish. Little Hangleton's near York, after all.

"Now to help with navigation, if you twist your wand, the car will lean left or right. Obviously up and down works as you already know and pulling back and forth tip the car so you can see where you're landing.

Harry tried pushing forwards and the car pitched down a like broom in a steep descent.

"You might want to engage the sticking charms, there's a lever on the seat" said Arthur, from his position stuck on the ceiling. "Also stops children moving around, but don't tell Molly I said that."

Harry landed on the driveway, slowed down using the scaling lever and stopped by the house.

He got out and shook Arthur's hand. "Thanks Mr Weasley this is brilliant" he said.

"Well, we never did give you and Daphne a wedding present, and this is really just what a growing family needs" said Arthur.

"Oh no" said Harry "We've stopped at seven. I got St Mungos to fix me."

Arthur snorted "I know the feeling lad" he said.

Daphne came out looking interested "This is the car?" she asked "Seems bigger than I remember."

"I uh extended it for you so there are seats for nine, as long as you squeeze three in the front" said Arthur "The back's undetectable expanded as afar as it will go already to make room for the table, and the boot's got room for ten trunks for travelling" said Arthur nervously.

Daphne smiled "That's marvellous" she said "Thank you so much Arthur"

Al appeared out the front door "Brum!" he said and ran over to the car.

Caph followed, and made a beeline for Harry's legs, which she clung to. As usual.

"Well I'd better get going" said Arthur "Don't forget to put petrol and oil in, it's in the book."

"Won't you stay for tea Arthur" asked Daphne politely.

"We had tea on the way here, in flight refuelling" said Arthur "The picnic hamper's in the glovebox, and there's a gallon of tea."

Daphne blinked "How thoughtful" she said.

"Well, this is my second flying car, I've had time to think and add the bits the old one needed" said Mr Weasley "I left out the spirit for self parking, Ron said it went wild in the forest."

Harry nodded. Mr Weasley had put a spirit in the old car. Wow.

"Arthur, what exactly did you do?" asked Daphne "Putting a spirit in a car?"

"I ah used an old talking painting, a miniature" said Arthur "As you know they don't really think, but it well, it could put the car away at night. Not my best idea."

Harry relaxed. Daphne smiled "What a clever man you are, Arthur. Give my best wishes to Molly."

Arthur nodded and disappeared with a crack.

"Gracious, giving a talking painting control of a car, and him head of the department at the time" said Daphne.

"Well this one is all rather good. Theo helped and Hermione wrote the manual for flying it" said Harry.

"Brum?" asked Al plaintive.

"Shall we go for a quick fly?" asked Harry.

"Altair do you need to go to the loo?" asked Daphne. Al shook his head.

"Cassiopeia?" asked Daphne.

"No" said Caph.

"Are you sure?" asked Harry.

Caph nodded.

A quick flight around the property with Daphne in the back with the toddlers had Al and Caph wide-eyed.

"Not drafty at all" said Daphne as they landed "I still dread hauling them all to Kings Cross station"

After the quints were bedded down for the afternoon and the twins were engrossed in a magical board game with little animal pieces that moved themselves, Daphne said to Harry "Harry, dear, Astoria hasn't come to visit today."

Harry nodded "I've got an idea for a short outing... we could take the car for a fly. These two should be fine with Missy watching?"

"Just the two of us?" said Daphne "Give me a few minutes to get ready" she left for the bedroom and closed the door.

Harry called Missy and convinced that twins had food, and been to the loo and neither had a sudden medical emergency, waited.

Daphne came out in the same lady-of-the-manor dress she had been wearing minutes before, but with her hair down and a little lipstick on. Harry apparated to the car and with a little stuffing around got the car out of the garage and rolled it to a stop at the front doors, where Daphne was standing.

Harry got out and opened the back door for her.

She shook her head "I'm sitting up front to see the view. And maybe learn a thing or two."

Harry closed the door and let her in the front.

"Why are these doors backwards?" Daphne asked.

"I don't know" Harry replied as he got into the drivers seat "It's probably an old car thing."

"Oh like old brooms" said Daphne nodding.

Harry turned the key and drew a pale wand which he stuck into the hole in the steering column surround.

Daphne made an ahem noise "That wand?" she asked.

"Needs a wand to fly, and I was curious what it might do" replied Harry.

"Oh dear" said Daphne softly. "I'm in the hands of a maniac."

Harry pressed the starter button, engaged first gear and rolled down the drive, then pushed the elder wand down. The car shot into the air with a lurch.

"Harry!" Daphne exclaimed "Not reassuring!"

Harry changed up through the gears to around a hundred miles an hour and then turned the little lever on the steering wheel, and the car shot forward through the sky, the speedometer dial repainting to indicate four hundred miles an hour.

"This" said Daphne tensely "Is quite a bit faster than your Firebolt"

"But not cold" Harry countered "Lets see how fast it can go" he said and turned the knob another notch; the speedometer repainting to eight hundred miles and hour; the car buffeted briefly then started to vibrate very gently. The country-side was passing by in a blur, Harry pulled up a bit and it looked less frightening, and the taller buildings weren't going past at window level.

"Harry, this is stupidly fast" said Daphne sounding actually quite annoyed.

"I'm seeing how fast we can go" said Harry "to see if we can take family holiday to say, Southern France by just getting in the car and driving for an hour or so."

"We'd have to go a lot faster than this, wouldn't we?" asked Daphne cautiously.

Harry pressed the lever forward one more click. This was supposed to be about three hundred miles and hour, but with the elder wand, he wasn't sure what he would get; they were doing eight hundred miles an hour already.

Hermione's voice, tinny and recorded sounding came from the cars' dashboard "Harry, you're going too fast. We're not sure it's safe, and you shouldn't be able to get it going this fast. You're probably diving from a great height. Use the handbrake to slow down to under seven hundred miles an hour."

Daphne burst out laughing "Only Hermione would record a long winded warning message, and we're not in a dive"

Harry smiled, and clicked the lever to the last stop. The car shuddered slightly and the speedometer simply indicated marks, what ever those were. They were coming up on Mark two, and the car tingled with the distinctive magic of the elder wand. A little card popped out of the dashboard.

Daphne caught it before it fell to the floor.

"Harry, why are we over the sea?" asked Daphne "The compass said we were headed south."

Harry looked around. They did seem to be headed mostly south over the sea. He pulled up to see further. The altitude gauge spun like an alarm clock wrapped in a time-turner and Harry could see land coming toward them. "Land's there" said Harry reassuringly, ceasing to climb.

Daphne held the card in one white knuckled hand.

They started to fly high over land again, fields and trees, a small town blinked past.

"Harry, this doesn't' look like England" said Daphne "It looks more like France."

They passed a city on a river in moments and flew south, a forest growing before them.

"Harry, we're in France" said Daphne "And those mountains ahead of us, that's the Spanish border"

"I guess we should go back then" said Harry.

"Harry, the Mediterranean is a few hundred miles away. We could stop for a stroll on the beach."

…

"It's hot" said Harry, as he got out of the car, parked on a deserted car park by the beach.

"Yes, lovely isn't it" said Daphne excitedly. "I adore the Mediterranean. Its so nice and warm to swim in." she said and stopped and took off her shoes, and leaving them by the car walked across the yellowy sand to the water's edge and dipped a toe in. "Oh it's lovely. Harry, muggle repelling charms; we're going swimming."

"I didn't come prepared for swimming" complained Harry, and he used the white wand to repel muggles, block apparation and stop hexes. Then he sat down on the front bumper of the car… ouch it was hot, he stood up, and used the car seat to sit on while he took off his shoes and socks. He looked up in time to see Daphne take off her dress, throw it down and wade into the water in her extremely skimpy lacy underwear. Harry watched spellbound as she dived into a wave and swum into deeper water.

Harry took out the picnic hamper and stripped to his tented boxers. He took the hamper down to where Daphne dress lay discarded, and pulled out the picnic rug; and transformed some napkins into towels. Then went looking for his witch, who was standing up out of the water looking dripping wet and almost naked. Crikey.

Harry dashed to the rescue, and got a wet salty kiss and hug for his efforts "Miss me?" she said.

Groping your practically naked wet wife in the ocean, on a nice hot day Harry decided was the sort of thing that caused children. Quietly confident that wouldn't happen, Harry carried on.

"Oh Harry!" said Daphne as he grabbed hold underwater "My underwear's all wet!"

Daphne wriggled free and waded out of the ocean, and discarded her underwear onto the picnic blanket.

"You came prepared" she said, swaggering back to the water. Harry pulled down his boxers and threw them inaccurately to the picnic rug.

Daphne laughed, grabbed them off the sand and waved them like a wet green flag "Harry Potter surrenders" she said, and tossed them onto the rug, and swaggered over to Harry who was still waist-deep "Are you pleased to see me?" she asked pushing Harry into chest-high water "I need the flotation" she said, indicating her partly floating breasts.

"I know what you need" said Harry, grabbing her bottom with both hands.

…

Harry lay on the picnic blanket, Daphne's thighs around his ears. "Yes Harry… please…." she groaned.

Harry tried his best.

Some time later they got dressed and packed up, and as they got into the car Daphne said "Harry, you're a bit sun-burnt"

Harry looked at Daphne and her neck, where her dress wasn't really done up all the way was a bit pink "You're a bit sun-burnt too dear" he said with a smile.

As they got into the car, Daphne handed Harry the card the car had ejected from it's instrument panel.

_'Harry Potter Black_

_Congratulations. I have no idea how you did it but you got the car over mach two._

_In the event you get the car over Mach one for an extended period the speedometer will recalibrate in mach numbers. That's roughly seven hundred and sixty-seven miles an hour._

_The handling will have changed and the car will slowly overheat. Keep an eye on the temperature._

_If you didn't know Mach one is the speed of sound. The car is now making a loud bang which travels behind the car, as you are moving faster than the sound you make._

_Hermione assures me this is quite normal for Jet Aircraft, whatever those are._

_Sincerely_

_Theo Nott._

_P.S. She says Mach Two and a bit should see you able to outrun most things. I'm not an expert on creatures, but I don't think any fly this fast._

_P.P.S Hermione Here. Harry slow down. The silencing charm probably can't silence the sonic boom at mach 1.2 or higher. And tell us how you did it as well. I'm betting on an irresponsible long dive._

_'_

Harry thought about that as he drove home. He found the car easily kept mach two and a bit without overheating. Honestly Hermione was such a fusspot. Theo Nott seemed to be as well. Always worrying about the machinery.

Four hours later, discovering his bottom was sun-burnt when sitting for dinner, Harry experienced surprising pain. Daphne found putting the potion on Harry's red bum amusing till she discovered her breasts were sun-burnt when she leant forwards.

-==0==-

The sunburn faded overnight, but neither of them slept well.

Lunch, as usual these days happened at the table in the parlour where the quints lie. Harry cast a one-way silence charm on the cots non-verbally and stowed his wand. Caph and Al were looking interested so Harry grabbed Caph to squeals and plonked her on the couch, and Al on the other side, and sits with both children under an arm. They fidgeted a bit but took their cuddle.

Daphne sat glassily in her high-backed chair looking tired. Astoria bustled over and sits on the other couch. She looks up at the parlour wall "That's New" she said, and watched the photo of Harry dressed up formally and Daphne in her wedding dress. They sat on the couch then snogged enthusiastically; Daphne's hands fisting in Harry's hair and Harry's hands grabbing Daphne's bum.

"That's indecent" said Astoria. "The children can see."

"The children have seen worse" said Daphne. "We're married and have seven children, we have physical affection for each other"

"These days" retorted Astoria.

"Oh, we've had an understanding for a long, long time" said Daphne "Harry likes high heels and I like the attention"

"Corner kept staring at my assets" complained Astoria.

"Well did you like watching quidditch with him?" asked Harry.

"He derided the Arrows" said Astoria. "I had to berate him."

Harry cast sleep spells on the toddlers "Somnus", and they nodded off, and Missy popped them away; Daphne got up and lounged on the couch, leaning on Harry.

"Well you can control him with sex if you get around to it" said Harry blandly. "It keeps Daphne on the straight and narrow."

"Harry!" said Daphne, and she slapped his upper arm gently "Not in front of my sister"

"Of course not" said Harry "I'm not having sex in front of your sister. Your family aren't that sort."

Daphne snorted.

"Look Daphne, loan her the book; she's a poor frustrated widow and was a good girl before that as far as we want to know" said Harry.

"Astoria, at Grimmauld place there is a book in the library called the Kinsy Institute report on sex, go borrow and read it" said Daphne. "Don't touch anything else in there or you'll probably die."

"My family scrolls will probably only sting" added Harry blandly. "I'll have to flog her if she stole one"

"Don't say that Harry, for all you know she's a massive deviant" replied Daphne and she snorted.

Harry and Daphne both chuckled then kissed one another.

"Fine, I can take a hint, you want me to leave so you can make another dozen spawn" grumbled Astoria, standing up.

"All we had to do was kiss, and she'd leave?" asked Harry "What a missed opportunity for the last four years. Seriously, is he any good, or do you need me to go yell at him?"

"He was a perfect gentleman, but selfishly defended his ice-cream sundae with a fork" said Astoria.

"You have to steal his heart before you steal his dessert" observed Daphne.

Astoria looked peeved by that truism.

"What's a film and why would I want to go see one with him?" asked Astoria.

"It's like a recorded play. They're usually good and there are snacks to eat while you watch" said Harry. "I think on a film date hand-holding is possible and it's dark so um, snogging is conceptually possible; make it quite clear to him if that's okay or not, there are cameras and lots of muggles so hexes would be a problem."

"You've never taken me to a film" said Daphne imperiously.

"We skipped courting and went straight to being married" quipped Harry.

"Arse." said Daphne "Imagine if you'd made some effort we could have had a much nicer couple of years"

"But… you two were shagging after a year!" said Astoria, grabbing the back of the couch.

"We had needs" said Daphne blandly. "And Great Aunt kept casting chastity detection spells. It was terrible."

Harry laughed "That was terrible" he admitted "What an awful start."

"Don't judge whomever by their first attempts" said Daphne mildly "Harry was ghastly and now he's wonderful."

Astoria blushed.

"Would you, really go yell at Corner?" Astoria asked Harry, frowning.

"You're my sister, course I would" said Harry. "The threat is probably enough. Has he done anything deserving of being turned inside out?"

"His goodnight kiss was pretty pathetic" admitted Astoria.

"My experience is that Ravenclaws are lousy kissers" said Harry blandly, and got playfully slapped.

"It wasn't her fault!" said Daphne "Though I'm glad, otherwise I'd have never got you."

"Well goodbye" said Astoria and turned to leave.

"Tori, one last thing" asked Harry "We really do need to be careful about the whole horses and centaurs thing. Prophecies are not at all funny, and Caph just needs guidance."

"You actually believe in prophecies?" asked Astoria

"Uh, Harry chosen one Potter?" asked Harry "Yeah. They're horribly real, and I'll do anything to keep my children safe."

"Chosen one?" said Astoria derisively, then stopped as Daphne nodded.

Daphne spoke up "Harry's got free from his prophecy, but if Caph or any of ours are The Destroyer, we need to change things."

"But… you were the one that defeated you-know-who" said Astoria "Caph's only three, she's not going to grow up bad."

"A vote of confidence" said Harry "I really hope we get out from under this, and can just carry on carrying on."

Astoria nodded and left.

"Harry?" asked Daphne.

"Yes dear?"

"If Caph was threatened by the prophecy, what would you do?"

"What I had to love… what I had to." said Harry "There's a hall of prophecies, we could find out for sure by asking the Unspeakables…. And if she is the prophesised destroyer, well… Firzene seemed a reasonable bloke for a Centaur."

"Harry, isn't this making the prophecy self-fulfilling?" asked Daphne, looking worried.

"They often are" said Harry, and he sighed. "If Hermione got the laws changed, and Centaurs re-classified as people… the peace might be destroyed, and nobody would die, although that would mean Centaurs had other things to grumble about. Like who to vote for."

"Would she…." asked Daphne then she corrected herself "Of course she would. Harry, are you actually unnaturally lucky?"

"I married you didn't I?" asked Harry.

"Good answer."

Harry got politely asked to leave the parlour the next day as Astoria talked to Daphne over feeding and nappies.

Harry went to Grimmauld Place instead.

Time to read scrolls.

One of the other scrolls from the pile he'd found the pregnancy spell in had a spell for deflecting curses that looked like an early version of a spell Harry knew quite well. Except it had mistakes in it. Harry thought about that very carefully and took the pregnancy spell out of the pile of medical spells and put it back on the pile of unfinished spells. As long as Daphne never found out, he'd be fine.

Daphne talked to Harry as they were about to sleep "Corner apparently asked Astoria to the Saturday Montrose-Cannons match."

"Oh" said Harry "Is he making an impression?"

Daphne rolled her eyes "She's gone to a spa to get a pedicure and manicure to prepare"

Harry thought about that "So she likes him?"

"He is apparently now considered tall dark and mysterious" said Daphne wryly. "And a better kisser"

Harry felt something in his chest… was that hope. "What are his chances?"

"Better than he thinks" said Daphne smiling slightly "The spa will er… shave her legs, if you know what I mean"

Harry's eyebrows jumped involuntarily. "Should I warn him?" he asked, almost jokingly.

"Oh come on" said Daphne "Three dates with a widow in her early twenties and kissing; he must guess."

By the way Astoria visited on Monday and was very cheerful, Harry assumed Corner had dome something right.

Altair and Caph's birthday had a nervous looking Michael Corner as a plus one. Well, not that Astoria ever did things like send a card.

Cyrus looked thoughtful to Harry, so hopefully Corner didn't scare off too easily. Harry gave Cyrus a grand-daughter to hold, and as expected, he commenced cooing and smiling.

That should give Corner a fighting chance… and snagging Effie, he handed her to Roxanne, who immediately started to coo. Having safely defused both prospective in-laws for Corner, Harry looked around and saw Daphne talking to the poor bloke. Daphne was looking friendly… for her.

Harry casually walked over and slid an arm around Daphne. She looked over, slightly put out "Harry."

"Hi Michael" said Harry casually, leaning against Daphne and kissing her hair. She patted distractedly at his arm but her normal expression softened… as much as it could.

Corner looked less anxious.

After asking about Corners quidditch team, Daphne decided a child needed handled and detached herself and left.

"Relax" said Harry very casually "She only looks cross to strangers. She was quite pleased to meet you really."

Michael Corner hesitated at this quick change of topic. "So you're not that big a quidditch fan?"

"We need to talk about something boring, so she can stop worrying about her sister and relax enough to worry about the children" said Harry blandly. "I take it you're boyfriend material at least?"

"I um…" said Michael.

"Look I'm just Astoira's brother-in-law, I do property maintenance and painting. That stuff in the war is all over" said Harry.

Corner nodded hesitantly.

"Tori looks happy, so you're doing great" said Harry "I'd love for her to have someone to spend time with, so she stopped coming over every time she got bored."

Michael Corner smiled involuntarily "How very selfish of you" he said politely.

"I've been married for going on five years, and Astoria has a permanent room at both my houses" said Harry. "I wake up to the sound of Aunty Astoria playing with my twins very often. Please save me by occupying the other sister."

Corner blinked "Occupying" he asked drily.

"Slip of the tongue" said Harry, laughing, "She's had a rough time. I know you from the DA, you're a good bloke."

"And I'm not Draco Malfoy" said Corner quietly.

Harry nodded "Yule would have been hell on earth" Harry admitted.

"What's it like?" asked Corner.

"All the Greengrass relations pack out their manor and a party is held." said Harry "I try not to be rude, or drink too much and go home with my beautiful wife."

"Why seven children?" asked Corner. "Theories abound."

"Twins was an accident. They're both great. Al is a bit quiet." said Harry "Quints, well I used an old pregnancy easing spell and there were side-effects."

Corner looked interested "Where ever did you find that?"

"Family magic" said Harry, smiling "My side, not hers."

"Bastard" said Michael amusedly.

"And you have to be a parselmouth to read it" said Harry, and waggled his eyebrows.

"Are you doing this it tease me?" asked Michael.

"A little bit" admitted Harry "I don't think we've ever done anything casual."

"We could share Ginny Weasley stories?" asked Corner raising his eyebrows.

Harry grimaced "Oh god no, my wife hears that, and she'll be on the war path."

"Isn't she always? The Ice Queen of Slytherin?"

"She's just shy and has a certain face" said Harry euphemistically, "Tori's not as brash as she makes out, and Daphne's not as reserved. And Cyrus isn't actually satanic. He likes to look it, but he's just a dad."

"So it's all a show?" asked Michael.

"Public faces, privately they're just people. Oh… if you do um… want to marry her, Cyrus and I had a terrible night drinking and talking. We were both sick for days. Beg off, drink tea and play chess or something and everyone will love you for it."

Corner was blushing "I … I've only been on eight dates" he said.

"Well I don't know how that works really" admitted Harry "Aunty Narcissa signed me up, and that was that. Lucky for me really, Daphne has saved me from being an Auror."

"You'd have been a great Auror" said Michael.

"I'd have been an obsessive workaholic, is what I'd have been" said Harry candidly. "I doubt my marriage would have survived." he said, and cast Muffliato.

Corner looked around "I don't know that one" he said.

"Now there will be some discussion of this, as you and I both dated Cho... I mean Chee-oh and Ginny." said Harry.

Michael Corner nodded, looking pleased with himself. "I've got the prettier sister" he said.

Harry shook his head "You've got the taller sister" he corrected. "I like Daphne very much."

"Seven children worth" said Corner.

"Honestly, I wanted a big family, but it's a strain" admitted Harry "How's your family?"

"My older sister Esme works as a commercial potions brewer, she's mums worry. Nearly thirty and not married. Dad's a weather wizard; He's the muggle-born of the family and the one that can divine the weather."

"Can you do divination?" asked Harry "I'm rubbish at it."

"Not so I'll admit" said Corner "Can't say what I do for a job"

"Oh you'll never speak of it, I totally understand" said Harry. The side of Corner's mouth twitched.

"Astoria's much more comfortable in muggle London than I expected" said Michael.

Harry snorted. "The first time I took the sisters shopping for muggle clothes was sad. They were scared of muggles."

"I did notice she's a bit nervous" admitted Michael.

"Well, give her a drink and hold her close, and she'll be fine" said Harry.

"And you do this?"

"I have seven children. Without staff and a house-elf we'd go mad." admitted Harry.

There was a pause in the conversation, and Harry eyed the children, who all seemed to be safe and well.

"How does Black Books make money?" asked Michael curiously.

Harry shook his head "To understand that you have to ask the brains of the outfit, and she's over there" he said, smiling.

"What?"

"Daphne invented Black Books" explained Harry "I got lucky with a birthday present then Theo Nott and Arthur Weasley invented a few things, and now we make money."

"You've changed" observer Michael.

"Therapy" said Harry bluntly "And seven children, and a wife. My priorities are different these days."

"And then you were attacked at home" asked Michael.

"Nobody will ever do that again" said Harry "Or Gringotts will feel my displeasure; they've put up the protections"

"And the odd one around the building?" asked Michael "I don't recognise it"

"Is Michael Corner, friend asking or Michael Corner Ministry employee asking?" asked Harry.

"Your wife really has rubbed off on you" said Michael, shaking his head. "I heard about the threats she gave the Auror when you gave veritassium testimony."

"You have no idea" said Harry, trying quite well not to snort. Dear sweet Daphne.

"You… just deflected me?" asked Michael.

Harry smiled "I got it from Gringotts and you've never seen it; it's too power hungry to cast."

Michael frowned "Yet you cast it?"

"It only lasts a week or so" replied Harry.

Michael shook his head "You're a freak of nature" he joked.

"I'm just tall for my height" said Harry, great-to-the whatever'ith grandfather would be proud.

-==0==-

A day later as he was having lunch Daphne said "Harry, Michael Corner took Astoria out; she did not visit yesterday"

"I noticed" said Harry carefully.

"She wrote me; she went to the film with Michael Corner. Apparently it was the most amazing spectacle ever." said Daphne evenly "And it might have been mentioned that live musicals are performed daily in London." A moderate glare, indicating slight annoyance happened.

"The tickets are eighty pounds each" admitted Harry "I checked for your birthday last year."

Daphne blinked "You already looked, and decided thirty galleons was bit much?"

"Well, I could hardly ask you, and organising baby-sitters..." said Harry.

"For reference, thirty galleons is acceptable, and Andromeda will baby-sit" said Daphne.

"Tonight?" asked Harry.

"Not tonight" said Daphne "Andromeda needs advance warning."

Harry was gently but firmly grabbed by Daphne as he got into bed that evening.

He woke tired.


	18. Moving fast and breaking things

**Fireworks Chapter Eighteen: Moving fast and breaking Harry**

Harry sat at his desk, looking at the letter from the Ministry Treasury.

_'Lord Slytherin_

_Regarding your lawyer, Mister Davis's submission of a invoice to the Treasury for… professional services we are currently unable to pay this as it needs approval at a higher level. We trust you will be understanding in this matter._

_Crawley Slugbottom_

_Director, Treasury_

_'_

Crawley really had been lucky in his name, thought Harry.

-==0==-

Tonks Residence, 10am precisely.

Harry stepped out of the flaming green fireplace, and drew his wand.

Daphne appeared in the green flames, and as they stopped, she stepped out gracefully.

Harry cast a cleaning charm on Daphne and then himself. Daphne's lips twitched.

Harry adjusted his casual half-robes and waited for Daphne to flick a trace of soot or lint off his robe before giving her hair a slight pat into place and walking towards the sounds of talking.

Harry followed Daphne, who was wearing a green dress with black trims that Harry thought looked nice. Daphne would refuse to be seen in public in it; always posing as Lady Slytherin these days.

Ahead of him, in the kitchen, Andromeda's voice stopped talking to , Harry assumed Teddy, and she said "Oh Daphne dear, you're here. Harry is behind you I assume?"

Harry walked into the kitchen, where Teddy was sitting, with scattered papers and crayons, while Andromeda stood near the stove. Daphne air-kissed Andromeda.

"How are the orphans" said Andromeda, glaring at Harry.

"I have a secretary and she is hiring staff as we speak" said Harry.

Daphne nodded "Mary Carruthers, she's a force for order, to oppose Harry and the children"

Andromeda smiled "Harry dear, you've been very good, taking over the care of those orphans, but you should consider, you and Daphne, having some heirs of the body"

Daphne's lips twitched, and she looked to Harry, and raised her eyebrows.

Harry nodded subtly.

"Andromeda dear, Harry and I have some good news on that front" said Daphne.

Andromeda's face changed from serious to shocked to excited in moments. Harry wondered suddenly if Andromeda didn't have a little of the Black Metamorphagus talent.

"Daphne, how far along" asked Andromeda, here eyes glinting.

Daphne smirked brightly, "Oh I'm not er, doing that bit. We're using surrogates" she said, and smirked some more.

Andromeda frowned "Surrogates.. are they Legal?" she asked.

"In a different jurisdiction, and they are legal-enough there" said Harry.

Andromeda relaxed slightly. "You used a plural" she said calmly.

Daphne snorted "Seven" she said. "We're having seven"

Andromeda's eyes widened in surprise and Harry spoke up "One more Black, two potters, two Slytherins, two Peverells. Teddy's heir designate Black."

Heir designate Black was sticking a crayon up his nose at this instant.

"Teddy Lupin, you take that crayon out of your nose" said Andromeda.

Teddy dropped the crayon, and Winky appeared with a pop, vanished the crayon and tidied up a little.

"Does Mistress want Master Edward put in his room" asked the house elf, in her smart blue dress and white shirt.

"A bath, Winky" said Andromeda, and Winky took Teddy by the hand and led him off, with remarkably little grumbling.

"Why is that elf dressed oddly" asked Daphne.

"I gave her a book about a magical nanny to read" admitted Harry. "It, er went to her head a bit"

Andromeda sighed "A house elf channelling some character called Mary Poppins took some getting used to, but dear Harry gave me Winky so I could get some sleep." she said.

"You gave Andromeda a house elf" asked Daphne.

"Seemed the right thing to do at the time" said Harry.

"Daphne, I assume you had health concerns.. about pregnancy" said Andromeda.

Daphne stood, her hands composed "I did, yes" she said stiffly.

"I am a trained Healer, Daphne, I know all about it" said Andromeda.

"Oh, um, plant injuries, right" said Daphne.

"Young lady have you had any sleep this week?"  
"A little" admitted Daphne. "The little ones run the elves ragged"

"And there are staff coming" said Andromeda pointedly.

"I signed parchments today" said Harry.

"Teddy, Winky and I will come to stay until they arrive" said Andromeda.

Daphne looked hopeful yet pensive.

"Oh I'm not taking over your house" said Andromeda. "Just giving you some help"

Daphne relaxed a bit.

"Are you using a glamour" asked Andromeda, eyeing Daphne's slight slouch.

Daphne nodded.

"I'll come this afternoon" said Andromeda. "Where exactly are your unborn children" she asked.

Harry spoke up "Australia." he said.

Andromeda blinked "Why?" she said stiffly.

Daphne sighed "It's not objectively illegal there, they speak English, pounds or galleons go a long way"

"And they spell colour properly" said Harry.

"How did you and mister scrabble there talk seven witches into bearing surrogates" asked Andromeda.

Daphne smiled slyly "We talked seven muggles into being part of a surrogate birth program at a private hospital"

"Quite" said Andromeda. "And the Doctors, nurses?"

"All work for us" said Harry. "All the actual surrogacy was done with a pair of potions.. and well, us"

"And when are they due?"

"Next year"

"Nine and half months after your wedding?" asked Andromeda.

"Or thereabouts" said Daphne.

"And you'll keep your girlish figure" said Andromeda.

"I need to get back to the Duelling circuit next season. I have a score to settle" said Daphne.

"What about with him" said Andromeda, nodding towards a smug looking Harry.

"Oh I've beaten him most days we've duelled" said Daphne.

"Are you taking precautions" asked Andromeda hurriedly. "He's..."

"I wear armour, and we use the same potion as everyone else" said Daphne, with a cheeky smile.

"Are you sure it's safe" asked Andromeda.

"Oh I'd never Fight him, that's suicidal, but in a duel, with rules, he's ,well I beat him on our second duel."

"You beat Harry"

"Stone golem from behind, lousy situational awareness" said Daphne

"I beat you the first time" said Harry.

"One ludicrously overpowered knockback jinx" said Daphne.

"How.. how did he win if he's..."

"Oh, in a Fight, it'd be like cursing a thunderstorm. His blasting curses are.. well eight death eaters, one curse" said Daphne.

"Oh" said Andromeda.

"He's doing all right on speed drills" said Daphne. "Given time, he could be a decent duellist"

"I'm right here" said Harry.

"Harry, how have you been dealing with the orphans"

"Um… hiding in my office" admitted Harry.

Andromeda looked surprised at this then cackled. "Harry Potter, typical pureblood lord"

"I thought you were worried about becoming your mother" said Harry.

"I'm going to just accept that you married a properly brought up pureblood witch, and live like any other purebred lord, hiding from your children."

"There are twenty of them" said Harry.

"How many in total"

"Forty two orphans" said Daphne, and nodded.

"Forty Nine. You're going for forty Nine" said Andromeda, stunned.

"The last child will be very special" said Daphne.

"Do you know genders?" asked Andromeda.

"The healers, disguised as doctors know." said Daphne "We're waiting to find out."

"Will you have Salic inheritance?" asked Andromeda.

Harry frowned "I don't know what that is" he admitted.

"Inheritance by males only" said Daphne.

"Equality" said Harry. "Though, Slytherin is a bit… tricky. Parselmouths only"

Daphne smiled faintly "My lord has spoken" she said, deadpan.

"So the firstborn is Heir Slytherin" asked Andromeda.

"Unless they can't speak Parsel." said Harry. "Then Black, Potter, Peverell."

"And around again for the last three, Slytherin, Potter, Peverell" said Daphne.

-==0==-

Harry flooed off to the ministry in his casual robes.

The crowds of staff and visitors started at his appearance. He pulled his wand out and cast Grandpa Salazar's robes spell with a strangled hiss. Harry's robes turned into heavy silver robes with green trim, all snake-themed. Still feeling underdressed, as he walked towards the security checkpoint, he hissed 'hat' and a crumpled silver-green pointed wizards hat appeared on Harry's head, it's straps hanging down past Harry's ears to his shoulders, the brim broad. It looked a lot like a greener, more silver sorting hat, but not patched and dirty. "hesah" Harry hissed and the hat shifted on his head, and someone behind Harry cried out "Oh Merlin It's got EYES".

Screaming started behind Harry, and he carried on towards the security wizard, as if nothing was going on.

Behind Harry, people were pushing and shoving ,crowding for the exit floos.

Harry walked so casually up to the security wizard and extended his Holly wand, butt first.

"My wand" said Harry.

The security wizard looked at Harry's heavy, silvery metal robes, his silver capped boots, and the hat, which looked, in a certain light, as if it was a coiled snake on Harry's' head, with a brim.

"Lord Slytherin" said the wizard, swallowing audibly. He took the wand with a shaking hand and placed it on the little machine, and read the ticket that spat out "Holly and Phoenix feather" he said.

"Yes, that's me" said Harry.

"Um, what's your um, business with the ministry today?" asked the wizard "For the visitors pass" he said, swiftly.

"Visiting the Minister, then the Treasury. Some unpaid invoices" said Harry.

"Oh, that's all then" said the guard, nervously, scribbled on a card and after some fumbling, handed Harry a visitors pass. Harry stuck it to his robes with a tap of his wand.

Harry gave the guard a cheery wave and walked to the now deserted lifts.

"_He's just seen my eyes" _hissed the hat as Harry approached the lifts. _"He's covered his face with his hands"_

"_Thank you hat" _hissed Harry.

Harry took the empty lift to level one, Ministerial services.

The lift opened and Harry got out, to empty corridors; well and the off wizard and witch peeking out of doors and hiding.

Harry continued along the hall to Kingsley's office, where Kingsleys secretary was sitting at her desk, looking tense

"Hello Carol, any chance of seeing Kingsley" said Harry.

Carol smiled thinly and pressed a brass button on her desk "Lord Slytherin to see you sir" she said.

Something was replied, but where Harry stood it was so much gabled noise.

"Kingsley will see you right now" said Carol, and the door opened.

Harry walked in and there was Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of magic looking tired and put upon.

"Harry" said Kingsley. "You're looking particularly Slytherin today"

"Grandpa Sal has a great couple of spells, they make the whole outfit" said Harry "He says it's great for going from the lab to a meeting without getting changed"

"So, you didn't dress up like this," asked Kingsley, curiosity overwhelming surprise and annoyance.

"Casual robes and loafers. Don't tell my wife" said Harry.

"Her Lady Slytherin costume is quite...attention grabbing" said Kingsley.

"I honestly can't tell the difference" said Harry "But then I am a newlywed, and all that" he said, with a faint smile.

"You're here about the invoice for professional services" said Kingsley.

Harry nodded.

"I can't pay it Harry, I can't authorise that kind of expenditure. I can only spend eighty thousand galleons without wizengamot approval" said Kingsley. "And you know what a fiasco the wizengamot is"

"And getting them to accept taking loans?" asked Harry.

Kingsley nodded "The Finance committee has stopped arguing about it, and for this year at least will borrow from the goblins at seven per cent"

"That hasn't been tabled yet" said Harry.

Kingsley held a hand to his head "Harry Potter actually knows about a wizengamot process?" he said theatrically.

"I'm not that bad" said Harry.

"You threatened half the members with gulbratian fire in your maiden speech as Lord Slytherin" said Kingsley.

Harry chuckled "I did didn't I" he said.

"So, your payment will have to be a bill, even to pay with a loan"

"Which you have to do, you don't have the gold" said Harry.

Kingsley nodded.

"Did you wife put you up to this?" asked Kingsley

"I talked the sorting hat into putting me in Griffindor" said Harry. "In hindsight, being Grandpa Sal's descendant, it was probably more like an order" Harry admitted.

"So not your wife?"

"My dear wife, sweet woman that she is would never dream of 'putting me up to' billing the wizengamot." said Harry.

Kingsley stared at Harry "I'm not sure if you're joking" he said finally.

"We have an island in the Caribbean, and my wife wears a bikini there. She is a sweet sweet woman" said Harry, smirking slightly.

"She is a very, er, handsome witch" said Kingsley.

Harry nodded. "And really, she'd rather duel than deal with the wizengamot"

"You duel with her? How is that safe?" asked Kingsley, remembering Harry at the battle of Hogwarts.

"I think I can handle duelling my wife without injuring her" said Harry.

Kingsley relaxed, then sighed "I'll put a bill together to pay you, but it won't pass" he said.

"I know" said Harry.

"You know?"

"I'm going to sue for nonpayment, and my lawyer says all reasonable steps must be taken first"

"Harry, if you sue the ministry, you'll lose"

"Yes" said Harry. "And then I'll appeal."

"You'll never win"

"But while I'm suing the ministry, the wizengamot and the ministry can't levy me"

"How long are you planing on spinning this out"

"Forever" said Harry bluntly. "My children and my childrens children will learn of this unpaid debt at my knee"

Kingsleys mouth opened. "You're talking about a blood feud with the ministry"

"In all but name" said Harry.

"Even so, you still won't win the suit" said Kingsley.

"Did you hit up the Unspeakables for their recent windfall" asked Harry.

"Er, no" said Kingsley, it seems to have… The bastard… he memory charmed me"

"Croaker is a turd" said Harry offhandedly.

Kingsley pressed a button on his dsek and said harshly "Carol, get me Croaker. Now."

Harry clicked his fingers and wavered briefly. "Notice me not… sort of" said Harry.

Croaker apparated into Kingsleys office, grey robes fluttering.

"Yezzz" it buzzed.

"The money Croaker, the money you found recently. We're taking it to the consolidated fund"

"My budget is separate and not subject to ministerial interference" said Croaker.

"And it is, this is gold you found, and the Ministry budget's got a hole you could herd a nundu through, so the gold, Croaker. Have some junior unspeakable transfer it to the Department of Treasury by nightfall or I'll let my debt collector interfere"

"Your debt collector?" buzzed Croaker, hand on one hip, looking somewhat amused.

Harry shimmered. "Hello Croaker, long time no see"

Croaker turned and caught sight of Harry through its hood. "Oh" it buzzed.

Kingsley smiled "So be a nice director and give Treasury the gold or I'll give Harry a visitors pass. Remember what happened last time he visited.

Croaker held up its hands "All right" it buzzed. "By nightfall"

"Croaker, get right on it. I will use Harry as a stick" said Kingsley.

Croaker apparated out.

"Oh god, now I'm going to be as infamous as Diadora Lufkin, the Dark minister." said Kingsely.

"Never heard of her" said Harry.

"Because Hogwarts is rubbish at History" said Kingsley. Harry winced. "Fuck" Harry swore.

"What's wrong Harry?"

"Salazar Slytherin's house ring tortures me if I someone tells someone about a failing of Hogwarts."

said Harry.

"What?" said Kingsley.

"Remember the stink about girls getting assaulted?" said Harry "My Wife told me that, next thing I'm in pain."

"Minerva did work very quickly to improve things… and those necklaces" said Kingsley.

"It stopped hurting, just a twinge now and then" said Harry stiffly.

"I take it it's hurting now."

"I'm going to have to find a better history teacher, or cut my finger off" said Harry, gritting his teeth.

"Where will you find a History teacher on short notice?" asked Kingsley, offering Harry a lavender potion that Harry refused.

"I know a woman..." said Harry, shaking his hand.

"Lufkin famously used imperio at Directors meetings." said Kingsley. "The Dark minister"

"Oh, how long ago was that" said Harry.

"eighteen oh two. Her secretary assassinated her with a sharpened scone" said Kingsley.

"Wow… you wouldn't see that coming" said Harry, wincing again "Sorry, um… any chance of slinging some of that gold to me?"

"I'll make sure you get the credit for Croaker coughing up. How did you know they had gold?"

"Long story, family magic, got to go" said Harry wincing again.

Harry turned and Kingsley saw on the back of Harry's hat a pair of slitted yellow eyes. They blinked. Kingsley, being a brave ex-auror said hoarsely "Your hat has eyes" just as Harry was leaving.

"Yes, eyes in the back of my hat, handy isn't it" said Harry.

As he walked away, Carol screamed. The rest of level one competed.. and the screaming faded into into the distance. Kingsley went back to parchmentwork. One sheet at a time.

...

Harry came back an hour later, looking happier.

Kingsley had three red memos spread out in front of him.

"One red memo from Treasury. They got an expanded wooden crate full of gold bars." said Kingsely.

"Oh, how much is in it?"

"They don't know." said Kingsley. "They gave up after the room they were using was full."

"The goblins like gold" said Harry.

"You may get your payment"

"Well that would be nice" said Harry.

"I assume You found a new History teacher."

"Oh, that is a bit amusing. Isabelle Lufkin, late of The Shoe, was fired under the muggleborn registration act, went on the run, and has been living in a family ruin, making ends almost meet as a Tutor." said Harry.

"A Lufkin, they're not muggleborns… I mean… they're" said Kingsley.

"A family who are nearly broke, who have no friends anywhere. Her mother, daughter of 'The Dark minster' married a muggle, because no wizard would talk to her. Isabelle went to Hull, and has nine cats."

"Who was her grand father?"

"My contact didn't say, but did say not to ask. Given the minsters predilections."

"Oh great merlins.… imperio" said Kingsley. "Are you sure the Board of Governors will accept her?"

"The Board acts in a purely Advisory capacity now" said Harry crossing his arms "Miss Lufkin is apparently an excellent History teacher, but has a unfortunate family history."

"Most purebloods would run a mile rather than be in a room with her" said Kingsley.

"Something like that, fortunately Hogwarts hasn't had a decent history teacher in a century, so none on the staff or students know"

"Have you interviewed her?"

"Oh lord no. I got her address, owled her a pre-filled application letter; My Secretary Mary is a godsend"

"You sent her a pre-filled application"

"I know Alexa Foley at DMLE, Miss Lufkin's on Alexa's list as a 'please save', and the rest should be history."

"How do you know she'll actually apply."

"The letter is a portkey. Trigger is 'I wish'. And it's written at the bottom of the letter"

"You can make portkeys into Hogwarts"

"And apparate there." said Harry, waving the snake ring about. "Does some useful things"

"The third memo is a complaint about me using Harry Potter to bully the ministry." said Kingsley.

"I think it will be good for your reputation" said Harry. "Every other Minister has had some thing going on, now you blend in. You'll probably find the, ahem older families are more accepting of you if it looks like you're bent"

"Harry!" said Kingsley "That's a very cynical attitude"

"Anyway, I look forward the my fees being paid." said Harry, sitting down.

"What do you need all that money for anyway?"

"Well, two million's getting reinvested into the family businesses. They will hopefully make more money, my lawyer and account manager seemed to think at least a million was required to modernise them." said Harry thoughtfully.

"So that money will be spent almost immediately" said Kingsley. "That will put money in a lot of builder and maker's purses"

Harry nodded "And then I can stop penny pinching and get the manors and castle properly repaired. Urgent maintenance was a hundred thousand this year, and Black Manor is basically uninhabitable."

"Going to be a lot of rich cleaners and curse breakers" said Kingsley.

"And all the orphans I adopted who are black family will have somewhere to live." said Harry.

"About that, you've basically taken all the orphans from St Mungos?" asked Kingsley.

"Yes. This way they get a decent upbringing, and new clothes" said Harry.

"Well ,that sounds like a lot of spending" said Kingsley.

"And we're setting up an school for under eleven-year olds at Slytherin castle" said Harry "Mostly for the orphans, but there are some other children going to be coming too"

"I never say you as being the school business" said Kingsley.

"Grandpa Sal founded one" said Harry. "He did alright"

Kingsley scratched his head "It's hard to reconcile Harry Potter with being Lord Slytherin, descendant of the founder of Hogwarts" said Kingsley.

"Well, it was mums family" said Harry.

"Wasn't she a muggleborn?"

"Long line of squibs from Grandpa Sal" said Harry. "Only his daughter had the um, heritage to pass on the family magic" said Harry, pointing to the hat.

"You're really changing things" said Kingsley.

"Well, only little things" said Harry "Almost all the muggleborn teachers who got fired in ninety eight are probably being hired for Salazar Slytherins School for little Snakes"

"You're calling it that?"

"My adopted children are all technically Slytherins, so little snakes" said Harry.

"You were a Griffindor though?"

"My wife likes the name" said Harry. "So it's staying"

Kingsley smiled very briefly.

"Anything else drastic you're going to do with the money?" asked the Minster for Magic.

"Well, I am funding a housing program for the vagrants of Knockturn alley." said Harry.

"Why?" asked Kingsley

"Because it's cheap and people deserve somewhere to live." said Harry.

"Harry, we've tried to get bills passed to do this" said Kingsley.

"Well, I'm doing it, and getting started only cost a thousand galleons. The homeless get rooms in the flop houses"

"That's not exactly a housing program" said Kingsley.

"It's better than sleeping in the streets" said Harry "How people don't die all winter!"

"Warming charms, lots of warming charms" lied Kingsley.

"And the ones without wands?" asked Harry slightly pointedly.

Kingsley had the grace to look away.

"So I should finds wands for everyone that needs them too" asked Harry.

"Harry, with Olivander… unwell there aren't that many wands around" said Kingsley

"And Gregorovich is dead too" mused Harry "I wonder if we can get wands from the Americans?"

"Oh Harry, MACUSA are as much of a pain to deal with as the wizengamot" said Kingsley.

"If I paid for an American wand maker to come over with stock, could you get permits?" asked Harry "I could get all the wandless wands, and they'd be able to get proper jobs."

"We managed to get some wands" said Kingsley.

"How many?"

"Seventy four" said Kingsley "The recipients did quite well"

"Well, I can do that" said Harry.

"Why Harry?" asked Kingsley

"Because Kingsley, the last dark lord grew up in an orphanage, child of a witch who grew up in squalor. It's literally the life story of Voldemort." said Harry, crossing his arms crossly.

"So you adopting those orphans" said Kingsley, trailing off.

"Is just simple common sense. Bring up kids nicely, bingo, no dark wizards and witches" said Harry. "Just keep it quiet, No need to scare the children"

"You weren't in Slytherin" said Kingsley "But you're actually quite devious"

"Nothing devious about me" said Harry.

"And you're not shaping up to be the next dark lord, or grey lord" said Kingsley.

Harry laughed "I mean, what even is a Grey lord. Someone who's not all good or all bad: isn't that everyone"

Kingsley rolled his eyes "You are, at least soon, a powerful wizard and very rich" he said.

"A pauper compared to the Malfoys" said Harry.

"They were pretty heavily fined" said Kingsley.

"Their annual income is quite large" said Harry. "Mine is thirty thousand galleons"

"Oh" said Kingsley, sounding rather surprised..

"And that's why I need to spend two million on fixing up the family businesses" said Harry. "And I need to hire nannies and cleaners and cooks"

"Do you mind saying where the rest of the money is going?" asked Kingsley.

"A lot into Gringotts, and about half invested, probably muggle companies"

"Muggle?" said Kingsley, surprised.

"They didn't have a war two years ago." said Harry.

-==0==-

Harry watched a group of six child-care witches take on the young orphans. From a safe distance.

Within days, the yelling had stopped, shoes were not everywhere, and the house elves didn't all have food stains on their pillowcases all the time.

Harry took to taking breaks from translating by sitting in a chair in the front hall of Black Manor, watching crews of cleaners descend on the place. The Carrow twins were gratefully somewhere out the back. Harry had sent one crew to clean up the largest theoretically habitable outbuilding for the staff.

One of the cleaning crews came to ask about Doxy infested curtains

"Vanish and replace" said Harry, "Show my wife samples of fabrics"

"That going to cost a lot"

"Define a lot"

"Tens of thousands more galleons"

"Do it" said Harry "Doxy infested things always smell"

Mary came to see him after a week.

"Lord Potter"

"Harry, call me Harry"

"There are no more builders or cleaners available" she said "We have hired all available companies"

"Well, we need another company, get the staff from Alexa Foley at DMLE" said Harry.

"Who will run the company"

"Get the manager from"

"Alexa Foley at DMLE" said Mary, nodding.

"Yes. And a fruit basket for Alexa." said Harry. Mary shook her head, smiling.

"That company will run out of work once your manor and castles are restored" said Mary.

"Well, good thing we're not trying to make a profit"

"We're not?"

"Not for that, just get the school set up and places clean" Harry stopped talking.

A carpenter walked past floating a long oak post as thick as Crabbe. Clearly there was some structural rot too.

Harry blinked "How is your room, Mary" he asked.

"Rustic" admitted Mary.

"Take a crew and do yourself new rooms first" said Harry. "You'll be better rested"

"How did you get good at managing people" asked Mary.

"By making mistakes" said Harry "We were on the run starving for a year in a tent. Get your rooms comfortable, and put up the new cleaning company here. Then make sure the school is next. The over five year old children need to be taught things, and the teachers need proper beds and things"

"Its better than what we had" said Mary.

"And I lived in a cupboard till I was eleven. Your rooms, the school, then here"

-==0==-

Harry Potter was actually translating one of Salazar's books into English with the help of a dicta-quill when Dreedle popped in. "A visitor Master. Headmistress McGonagon"

"McGonagall" said Harry, standing up. Daphne looked up from the couch where she was reading another elderly scroll "Oh, why is she visiting?"

"Don't get up, love" said Harry, and went to the Hall to see Headmistress McGonagall.

She was wearing her good emerald dress and a particularly pointy Hat. Harry's old teacher was looking around the hall with interest. "A very nice house you have here, Mister Potter" she said, a faint smile on her face. Harry noticed that there was a neat row of shoes by the front door, that stretched for yards.

"Yes, um, I think" said Harry, and the sound of small children yelling started. Headmistress McGonagall flinched slightly and Harry listened briefly, and relaxed. "Just the temporary class breaking for snacks" said Harry. "Do come into the study, it's quiet."

Professor McGonagall entered the study and Harry closed the door, blocking out the fading sound of small children.

"Mrs Potter, not making a fashion statement today" said Headmistress McGonagall. Daphne was wearing casual robes in emerald and sliver and Harry noticed, emerald velvet slippers.

"I am at home" said Daphne, getting up "So pleased to have you visit. We're translating today" she said, waving a gloved hand at all the parchment.

"Cotton Gloves?" asked Professor McGonagall "Are you hurt"

"Protects the scrolls from my skin oils" said Daphne. "And reduces dust related irritation"

"Hmm" said Professor McGonagall "I'm here to talk about my new History Professor"

Daphne's eyebrows raised.

"Oh, she did take the job?" asked Harry, fairly sure of the answer.

"Professor Isabelle Lufkin is our new History Professor. We had to move the classroom so that Professor Binns won't interfere." said Headmistress McGonagall. "She arrived most unexpectedly, but her credentials are honest, and Old Lady Desmond at the Shoe assures me she was a good teacher, if fond of cats"

"Is she settling in all right?" asked Daphne, after giving Harry a 'we will talk about this later look'

"The students are having mixed feelings about it. They no longer sleep through History of Magic" said Headmistress McGonagall.

"I understand some people might be a little concerned about her… family tree" said Harry.

"A few of the ahem, better educated students are concerned but she seems like a good teacher, and she certainly isn't up to anything after classes."

"You're keeping tabs on her?"  
"Tabbies as it were. She has a cat that looks quite like my Animagus form" said Headmistress McGonagall. "She talks to her cats, marks homework and pines over trashy romances."

"A typical female teacher" said Daphne.

"Miss Greengrass was often found with her nose in a trashy romance" said Headmistress McGonagall.

"I transfigured the covers, nobody could know" said Daphne.

"And I am an expert at transfiguration. When you transfigure a book, and only change the cover, the pages give away that it's a muggle paperback"

Daphne crossed her arms "So is she settling in well" asked Daphne.

"There were a few hiccups" said Headmistress McGonagall. "She was very excited to meet Sybil."

"Oh" said Harry. "But less enthused after she met Sybil"

"Isabelle was a bit… disappointed" said Headmistress McGonagall, smiling. Isabelle had all but accused Sybil of being a massive fraud on her second day.

"Disappointed how?" asked Daphne and Harry realised he was about to be in pain. Again.

"Well, as you know Sybil, while an intermittent Seer, is a terrible divination teacher." said Headmistress McGonagall.

Harry winced in pain, and kicked his desk in frustration.

"Harry Dear, what's wrong" asked Daphne.

"Ring… hurting again. Need to find a better divination teacher" ground out Harry, trying very hard not to swear. Daphne dashed across the rug and hugged Harry. "Oh I'm sorry Dear" she said.

"Salazar Slytherin's ring again" asked Headmistress McGonagall.

"Daphne, be a dear and floo Alexa Foley over at DMLE and see if she'd got a Divination teacher?"

"Mister Potter, there are no good Divination teachers, the field is needlessly woolly. Why, I have a good mind to cancel the course completely" said Headmistress McGonagall.

Harry gave a sharp cry and staggered "Please Headmistress.. Sal's ring doesn't like that kind of talk"

"Nonsense Mister Potter, The school cancelled teaching Xlomancy when I was a student and nothing of value was lost"

Harry winced "Can you not say that" he groaned. Daphne called a house elf and pressed a potion on Harry, which he drank. He stopped wincing and clutching his hand but swayed oddly. Daphne guided him to a couch where he sat, his head wobbling.

"What ever did you give him?" asked Headmistress McGonagall.

"A confounding concoction. He's still in pain, just doesn't know it" said Daphne. "Salazar Slytherins ring punishes Harry is he learns of a failing of Hogwarts. He's just got over the History Professor problem, and now he needs to find a new Divination Professor. And a xylomancy professor too apparently. What is that?"

"Divination using pieces of wood" said Professor McGonagall. "Just because I mention that Hogwarts no longer offers a class, does not make it a failing of the school" said Headmistress McGonagall.

Daphne's face went quite blank "Yes" said Daphne "You are right" she said. "Do you have any idea where we might find a Divination teacher who is not an utter fraud, and another who can teach Xylomancy?"

"Perhaps one of the other schools in Europe has a recent graduate who.." Daphne cast a stunner at Harry and he fell bonelessly unconscious over the the couch.

"Why did you do that" said Headmistress McGonagall, her wand half drawn.

"You were about to make a value judgement about kinds of magic. The ring judges against the standards of the tenth century. Judges all staff, including you. Harry is literally in pain because you detest divination." said Daphne.

"But its uselessly woolly and impractical" said Headmistress McGonagall.

"But Salazar Slytherin or a subsequent Headmaster didn't think so. If Harry finds out about a difference, he will be the embodiment of the phrase 'it pains me to hear that'."

"And the ring cannot be removed"

"No" said Daphne. "I would like my husband back, so We need to find divination and xylomancy professors."

"My apologies, Lady Slytherin, I did not understand just how tightly Harry's ancestor bound him to the school" said Headmistress McGonagall.

"Well, we have a floo, plenty of parchment and ink. Who shall we call first?" said Daphne.

Professor McGonagall looked troubled. "If Harry finds out about other courses we no longer offer, he will be hurt again won't he?"

"Necromancy and ghoul studies?" asked Daphne.

"You knew?" said Headmistress McGonagall

"The classrooms are still there" said Daphne.

"I think therefore we will be calling Durmstrang" said Headmistress McGonagall.

"This is not going to look good" muttered Daphne.

The Headmaster of Durmstrang, Ivan Kibedi, was surprised to say the least to hear from Minerva McGonagall.

More surprised when two heads were on the Floo call.

"We have ICW level NEWT graduates in Divination yes, but you will want one who speaks English?" said Headmaster Kibedi.

"That would be helpful" said Headmistress McGonagall.

"We had an O'Reilly last year, He speaks English natively, and might be interested in teaching."

"Is he… politically acceptable?" asked Headmistress McGonagall.

Headmaster Kibedi rolled his eyes "O'Reilly is good at divination. Too good to be honest."

"Unnaturally good?"

"I believe he is currently cheating at games of chance semi-professionally" said Headmaster Kibedi.

"And why would he want to teach?" asked Headmistress McGonagall

"I am not sure he does, but he could see the value of being in a distant country, where the casino operators cannot find him" said Headmaster Kibedi.

"A crook" said Headmistress McGonagall.

"But actually good at divination. His NEWT practical was…. Eye-opening." said Headmaster Kibedi "He used seven different divination techniques successfully, one after another."

"Oh my" said Daphne. "That would be… educational. We need O'Reilly."

"I will Owl him" said Headmistress McGonagall.

"We will send an offer that is a portkey" said Daphne.

"And You are?" said Headmaster Kibedi.

"Lady Slytherin. We own a controlling stake in the school" said Daphne.

"Oh.. him" said Headmaster Kibedi.

"His wife" said Headmistress McGonagall "Who came second in this years under twenty one duelling open"

Headmaster Kibedi tipped his head.

"We need a Necromancy Professor" said Daphne "Preferably one who sticks to theory."

"We, ah, don't teach that" said Headmaster Kibedi.

"Post-Mortem Communication" said Headmistress McGonagall.

"Again, an english speaker?"

"Yes" said Headmistress McGonagall.

"jjones." said Headmaster Kibedi "Sanctity jjones, I think she can still legally enter the UK"

"So not so theoretical?" asked Daphne.

"jjones is a young woman from a difficult background. She found… post-mortem communication came naturally to her"

"You know her well?" asked Headmistress McGonagall

"Many detentions" admitted Headmaster Kibedi "She thrived under Igor."

Headmistress McGonagall spoke up "You would not hire her as staff"

"No. But you need someone who speaks good English. jjones is from there… somewhere."

"Is that her real surname?" asked Headmistress McGonagall

"No." said Headmaster Kibedi

"Dark family?" asked Headmistress McGonagall

"I don't know. Adopted by a magical family… then a poor fit for the UK" said Headmaster Kibedi

"A dark witch is our best candidate?" said Daphne.

"The best I have."

"Contact details at least" said Headmistress McGonagall. Parchment was written on.

"Xylomancy?" asked Daphne.

"Get a Romany witch. They all know it" said Headmaster Kibedi dismissively.

"Ghoul studies?" asked Daphne.

Headmaster Kibedi spoke up "Minerva, your school is going to look like it's going dark"

"I am aware of that, Ivan" said Headmistress McGonagall crossly. "The class needs a teacher"

"jjones could teach it, but give me a moment." Headmaster Kibedi stepped away from his fireplace and rumaged in a filing cabinet. "Ah… Rookwood. One of your families, and yes, they applied for a job as assistant Ghoul Studies teacher last year."

"The Rookwoods were ahem, supporters of you know who in the last war" said Headmistress McGonagall.

"Well, Rookwood was estranged from their family" said Headmaster Kibedi.

"Well, a name and address?"

"Sam Rookwood, 89a Toppling Towers, Bucharest Romania" said Headmaster Kibedi. "There is an important thing about Rookwood"

"Are they a vampire?"

"Rookwood is just not er… male or female" said Headmaster Kibedi. "I think they want to be female."

"Oh" said Daphne.

Professor McGonagall pulled Daphne out of the fireplace. "We could check Beauxbatons?"

"Er, yes" said Daphne.

"Was it Rookwood or Jones that worried you more?"

"Er, Jones actually." admitted Daphne. "their Headmaster as much has admitted they were a dark witch"

Madam Maxime listened carefully "We don't teach that ere. I am surprised Minerva that you want to teach it at ogwarts" she said.

"Bugger" said Daphne as the floo powder burnt out.

Headmistress McGonagall wrote out job offers sitting at Harry's desk and Flooed back to Hogwarts to send them immediately.

Daphne stoked unconscious Harry's face tenderly.

-==0==-

Harry woke up lying on the couch, Daphne having just tapped him with a wand

Headmistress McGonagall standing by the door looking embarrassed.

"What Happened?" asked Harry.

"I'd like apologise, Harry, I didn't understand how being Lord Slytherin binds you to the school." said Headmistress McGonagall. "We have a new Divination teacher, a Xylomancy teacher, and a teacher for two other classes that have not been offered in some time."

Harry rubbed his Slytherin ring "What?"

"Necromancy and Ghoul studies" said Headmistress McGonagall "It seemed prudent, given how much pain you were in to plug the gaps in the classes, while you were stunned."

"I feel odd" said Harry.

"Lingering effects of the confounding concoction" said Daphne. "It stopped the pain bothering you"

"Er, I'd better be going" said Headmistress McGonagall "I have four new teachers to get lodged and a timetable to change."

"Is there an OWL syllabus for either Necromancy or Ghoul studies?" asked Harry.

"There isn't, as far as I know. I'll be asking Griselda Marchbanks" said Headmistress McGonagall.

"This is going to look bad" said Daphne.

Harry sighed "Look, we either try to play this very low key, or"

"Harry makes a big performance of it" said Daphne. Harry groaned theatrically "Lord Slytherin, scary wizard and generally snake dude makes a big performance of it." said Harry.

"You can use Salazar's hat" said Daphne.

"You've found Salazar Slytherins Hat?" said Headmistress McGonagall excitedly.

Harry shrugged and cast a couple of parseltounge spells. His trousers and shirt turned into heavy silver wizards robes, and a silvery green hat with a large brim appeared on his head.

"Does it talk like the sorting hat?" asked Headmistress McGonagall.

"Yes" said Harry "But only in parseltounge, and it…"

"Has eyes on the back. Snake eyes" said Daphne.

Harry obligingly turned around. Headmistress McGonagall shuddered.

Harry dispelled the hat and robes back to ordinary clothes. "Yes, it's creepy. Salazar used fear, often, though it is very practical, it tells me what's behind me in a fight"

"And is cheating when duelling under house rules" said Daphne.

"And is cheating when duelling under house rules" repeated Harry. Daphne smiled slightly.

"I had better get back to Hogwarts" said Headmistress McGonagall.

"When the new staff arrive, floo me and I'll drop by to give them some ground rules." said Harry.

"Terrify them?" asked the Headmistress

"The Necromancer and the ghoul studies professor" said Harry. "If the divination or xylomancy professor look dodgy,… well"

"We found a closer source for xylomancy" said Headmistress McGonagall uncomfortably. "Gabriella Vane, the grandmother of Romalda Vane, the girl with"

"The love-potioned cakes" said Harry crossly.

"Madam Vane is.. a Romany and is an active practitioner in xylomancy. And already resident in Britain" said Headmistress McGonagall.

"As long as Romalda stays a mile away from me, I'm fine with that." said Harry.

Daphne's eyes narrowed "She tried to dose you with love potion?" she said angrily.

"Years ago, and Ron ate the lot" said Harry. "The dose was too large, quite toxic"

"She's never getting near you ever" said Daphne.

Headmistress McGonagall smiled slightly and left. After the Hall fireplace went back to orange, Daphne called out "Dreedle!"

Dreedle appeared with a pop a moment or two later.

"Block the floo and the gates" said Daphne. "Harry's had an accident and he's resting in bed for the rest of the day"

"I'm fine now" said Harry from in the study.

"Harry, you're resting in bed. Go to bed now" said Daphne.

Harry came out and started going upstairs. Daphne followed him.

"I can put myself to bed dear" said Harry.

"I'm going to cuddle you" said Daphne. "I had to confound and stun you for hours. It was awful."

"How long was I out?"

"You missed lunch" said Daphne walking ahead of Harry, the bedroom doors opening for her.

Harry was about to get into bed when Daphne cast "coloportus" on the doors.

"You're serious about me having a rest" said Harry.

"Not exactly" said Daphne, pushing Harry onto the bed and jumping onto the bed next to him "I need cuddles."

[AN: Thanks to my beta reader LoneWolf0729]


	19. Chapter 19

** Fireworks Chapter 19: Desperate times**

_[AN: Due to my silly number of other unpublished stories, Rise of the Black Rod is delayed. Have some more Fireworks.]_

Harry sat at the dining table looking down on the half full table of small children in childcare while to his right sat Daphne eating breakfast to his left Andromeda feeding Teddy who was sitting in a high chair.

Andromeda turned and looked at Harry. "Harry you need to organise getting some nurses, in plenty of time for when your children arrive."

Daphne said "oh we're just going to use a house elves."

"Dear" said Andromeda "your house elves are still run ragged looking after this zoo" she said "And the older children will be home soon afterwards so you're going to need nurses. Fourteen nurses."

"Fourteen" said Harry "that sounds like rather a lot, seven children , oh two shifts and you me and house elves to cover the gaps" said Harry

"That's quite practical isn't it" said Daphne.

"Well I do have experience raising children" said Andromeda.

"And the best part is if you get them in now they will help with the zoo, with the smaller ones you and you can weed out any bad eggs before your trip to Australia" said Andromeda.

"So we should get some extras" said Harry thoughtfully.

"One or two just in case and you could do with some more staff here too you know if you had the school working, the older ones wouldn't be rampaging quite so much" said Andromeda.

"Well we've got one room for temporary lessons to be clear Harry, a few desks in your Ballroom does not count" said Andromeda "you have dozens of children all of whom need education you must have at least a dozen who are old enough to be in school all day. And the little ones could benefit from some education as well."

"Setting up the school is difficult" said Harry.

"Harry have you given it any effort?" asked Andromeda.

" We've got a headmistress and they're fitting out the building" said Harry defensively.

"Are they in any position to teach some classes, perhaps in the hall it's big enough?" asked Andromeda.

"I think that would work wouldn't it?" said Daphne. Daphne's eyes lifted and made contact with Harry's. Wordlessly she seemed to be saying 'oh please some quiet.'

"I'll get right on that" said Harry, got up and left the room. He dashed up the stairs to the 3rd floor and hopped through the mirror to Slytherin castle; He stepped out into the Great Hall where the staff were eating breakfast.

The headmistress Janice Wong stood up. "Slytherin" she said.

Harry walked over to Janice "just Harry" he said.

"Er, everyone looked could we get to school started on a temporary basis just here in the hall just at there's fourteen or fifteen children who really should be at school rampaging about the manor."

Janice said "you'd like us to teach them something?"

"Yes" said Harry "please just teach them mathematics" he said.

"Mathematics?" said Janice.

"Yes" said Harry "It hardly gets taught at Hogwarts."

"I think we will teach the younger ones mathematics and reading" said Janice.

"Well you're the experts" said Harry.

"Look, do you need more builders?" Harry asked after a moments' hesitation.

Janice said "Our problem is that most of the rooms are too small"

"What you mean too small" asked Harry.

"When I want to put a few dozen desks in a room, they won't fit" said Janice.

"Ah" said Harry "We're going to need some bigger rooms aren't we?"

"I'm not sure how you felt about knocking down walls" said Janice.

"Quite negative; alright the only thing for it is we'll have to make some more rooms off the side."

"Off the side" said Janice "That would that be terribly expensive."

"Fortunately" said Harry "Money I've got, time give me ask me for anything but time!"

Harry went back to the mirror "Classes today" he said "Please?" and stepped through the mirror back home to Potter Manor. Harry went back down the stairs and pulled daily prophet out of the pile that were piling up in the corner of the kitchen, Ignoring the glare from his house elves he went off with the prophet to his study.

He read through the classified section at the back, that he usually didn't look at, at all, until he found what he was looking for. A builder, a builder who was still advertising.

Harry threw a pinch of floo powder into his study fireplace, and Harry made a floo call to Beaks Breeks. Mr Breeks; the proprietor was a heavy set wizard who started smiling as soon as Harry said "I'd like some rooms built."

"What do you like to made of?" asked Mr Breeks.

"Stone" said Harry "To match the rest of the keep."

"The rest of the keep" said Mr Breeks.

"it's an extension for Slytherin keep" said Harry.

"Keep," said Mr Breeks, "Wow."

"Yes keep, it's a five-story stone keep, its rectangular walled." explained Harry.

"Straight walls, that makes things easier" said Mr brakes. "So how many rooms you want?"

"I'd say six large rooms, large classroom sized" said Harry.

"All on one level or stairs?" asked Mr Breeks, taking notes.

"All on one level at probably be better" said Harry.

"Well that's quicker than having to do extra levels and makes the foundations quick, any other rooms you might want?" asked Mr Breeks.

"Well" said Harry "I could probably go with a ballroom to go with that bit, and a decent meeting room but first give me the classrooms."

"Oh yes" said Mr Breeks "A later extension."

"So when can you start? asked Harry.

"Well I can start today" said Mr Breeks.

"Where it will go, there's a lot of stone in the area" said Harry "Will that help?"

"That will help an awful lot" said Mr Breeks "Is the castle made from local stone"

"Oh yes" said Harry "It blends right in"

"Well that helps an awful lot" said Mr Breeks "It's not on swampy ground is it?" he asked nervously.

"On a Rocky Hill"

"Well if you can Organise transport" said mister Breeks.

Harry said "It's on the floo"

"It's on the floo?"

"Yes, Slytherin castle, it comes out right in the front Hall. Don't worry we don't use it for anything it's got a spare room off it."

"You've got a front room you're not using. Could we be using that for storage of tools" asked Mr Breeks.

"Certainly" said Harry "you have to open the portcullis and the drawbridge to get outside"

"Portcullis and drawbridge" said Mr Breeks, sounding surprised.

"It's a tenth century keep" said Harry.

"That's actually rather good the walls will be rather plain" said Breeks.

"Completely plain" said Harry, stonily.

"It's a lot quicker than 15th century with arches or corbelled vaulting, and less complicated if you wanted it to be stylistically sympathetic to the rest of the building" said Mr Breeks.

"I'm not trying to get a muggle building permit" said Harry

"Do you mind me asking where is it" asked Mr Breeks.

"You floo there you floo back" said Harry avoiding answering.

"Is it raining there?" asked Mr Breeks

"It's in England" said Harry.

"Weather deflecting spells it'll be then. Rooms classroom sized , well call him twenty by twenty. You want six of the rooms. Ok that's that's about three thousand square feet" said Mr Breeks.

"It's castle shaped that's going to be around a three hundred galleons per square yard, my estimate is a round hundred thousand galleons" said Mr Breeks.

"Good thing I'm rich" said Harry.

"Oh could you make a deposit?" asked Mr Breeks.

"Well if you're pulling me through I'll pay for the whole damn thing now" said Harry.

"Pay in advance" said Mr Briggs

"Yeah" said Harry "I'll use my lords ring; the money will be in your vault immediately"

Mr Breeks dashed forward and pulled Harry through the fireplace. Harry stepped out slightly sooty, and cast a quick cleaning charm on himself.

"My quill here will just scribble up a quick agreement" said Mr Breeks.

Mr Breeks spoke clearly to his quill "6 classrooms twenty feet by twenty feet install to match existing castle three thousand square feet or thereabouts at three hundred gallons per square yard costing one hundred thousand galleons"

"Done" said Harry, took his Slytherin ring and pressed it onto the parchment there was a slight burning sound and smell and the Snakey S was left on the parchment Harry signed below.

"The money's in your vault. Remember Slytherin castle, the front room, pull the two levers by the door to open the drawbridge" said Harry.

"Is there anyone in the castle?" asked Mr Breeks.

"Yes" said Harry "The staff and students of Slytherins' school for small snakes"

"I haven't heard of that school" said Mr Breeks nervously.

It's my family's private school we opened this year after I adopted all the orphans from St Mungo's" said Harry

"All" said Mr Breeks. "You did, didn't you."

"Will there be much noise? asked Harry.

"Not in the castle it'll all be outside" said Mr Breeks.

"That'll do just fine" said Harry "And we'll need a door out, so we can have a playground out there, which for safety's sake should have a wall around it."

"Certainly yoru lordship" said Mr Breeks.

Harry stepped into Breeks' flaring green fireplace said "Potter Manor" and flooed home.

He stepped out of the main fireplace to find Daphne standing with arms crossed.

"Where Have You Been?" she asked.

"Organising a builder" replied Harry "Another builder this time for some classrooms."

"Slytherin castle classrooms?" she said.

"Janice is having trouble with the walls" said Harry "she didn't want them getting knocked down." "Good" said Daphne.

"So I got another Builder he's building some classrooms outside the castle, and then he'll knock a hole through" said Harry.

"How many classrooms?" asked Daphne.

"Six, I figured ought to cover it" said Harry.

"Good idea" said Daphne.

"Oh and I got Janice to start classes today" said Harry brightly.

"Classes today" said Daphne, looking shocked.

"Well we can just walk through and do classes in the Great Hall, the little ones will be learning to read and the big ones will be learning some mathematics" said Harry to Daphne.

"We'll have some peace and quiet" said Harry.

"We could, yes" said Daphne "we could find a nice Comfy Couch"

Harry nodded "And then we could have a nap."

Daphne nodded "You read my mind" she said.

The school age children after Harry informed them that they were going to school today looked slightly surprised but nonetheless went through the mirror to Slytherin castle. The childcare worker's all but one of them, who shepherded the children through the mirror who only had four children to deal with now took each child by the hand and led them off.

Daphne turned to Harry "Good grief" she said "There's a guard per monster, there's a guard per Monster and all the noisy ones are off being schooled."

Harry nodded "Come on let's just sleep on the bed" Daphne let the way the short distance to Harry's bedroom and as usual bedroom doors opened for Daphne both swinging wide.

Daphne and Harry got to the bed, Daphne kicked off her shoes, and lay down. Harry swore later he was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Harry was woken later buy a polite cough from Dreedle the house elf.

"Master, It's time for lunch" said Dreedle.

Hurry sat up "Lunch" he yawned. Next to him Daphne rolled over on the bed.

Harry looked at Daphne for a moment. He realised she looked incredibly tired.

Harry stroked her shoulder gently.

"S'right, what is it" she said, waking up.

"It's lunch-time" said Harry.

"I had such a good sleep" said Daphne, who sat up and cast a spell to untangle her hair, and put her shoes back on.

Harry had slept with his shoes on. Harry followed Daphne at a sensible distance, so he could watch her proceed down the stairs, down to the dining room.

In the dining room the school age children sat looking like they had some of the energy worn out of them. The little ones were all being held as they were being fractious by the childcare worker's.

Harry and Daphne walked to the far end of the table where Andromeda was sitting. Andromeda stood back, Daphne sat down, Harry sat down and then Andromeda sat down.

"You don't have to do that" said Harry.

Andromeda said "I don't have to do that" she said "but you do outrank me."

Harry lifted a hand "lunch, is served" he said.

The dining room doors swung open and trays of food floated along parking themselves along the dining table. Finally, a tray parked itself on the table where he and Daphne could reach.

The school age children were talking to each other quietly.

"School is good for them" said Andromeda "see, some structure helps."

"Some structure" said Harry.

"School and school hours, breakfast, lunch and dinner at fixed times" said Andromeda.

"I know that did for me" said Harry.

"And then perhaps a medical call" said Andromeda "you both know episky?"

Daphne and Harry nodded.

"Good" she said "you can do what most parents, do you call the children and see if you need to heal them of cuts and bruises."

"Play bruises are just going to be Bruise paste" said Andromeda.

Harry interrupted "Actually I've got a spell for bruises."

"You do?" said Andromeda "can you tell me what it is"

Harry shook his head "no it's a parseltongue healing spell that works on small cuts and bruises"

Daphne's lips twitched.

"Well" said Andromeda "you're going to be the one doing most of the healing because that's what small children get; small cuts and bruises."

"Fair enough" said Harry "we'll do it after lunch"

Harry stood "After lunch we're going to have medical call, everyone file past my chair, anyone with cuts and bruises come up, then big ones back to school for the afternoon at least you'll be with your nurses."

A child care workers rolled their eyes

Harry said "Look I got most of them to school!"

Laughter from the childcare worker's.

One of the slightly older children put their hand up "what we're going to do after school" they asked.

Harry said "well we've got grassy grounds outside, You can go out and play."

Childcare worker's hung their Heads.

"Oh" said Harry.

"You will need more minders" Andromeda said "you need another eight or ten and you should be getting nurses for those babies of yours now they can look after the really little ones. Harry, newborns need almost constant care" said Andromeda "Fourteen is a sensible minimum you probably should hire sixteen or so in case some of them don't work out before, ... when are they due?"

"May, June" said Harry.

"Well it's October so you've got plenty of time to find out if they can look after the little ones" said Andromeda.

"Daphne have you decided how's they're going to be fed" Andromeda said.

"I can't feed seven" Daphne said "I'm not Kali."

"With Potions and charms you could feed all of them once a day" said Andromeda.

"Sounds like a lot of work" said Daphne.

"You can't outsource all of this" said Andromeda."Do you want to be one of those terrible pure blood families that never touched their children?"

"No" said Daphne "I don't"

"House elves can organise bottles as can any competent nurse" said Andromeda "And you can do what you can do."

Andromeda's lips twitched "well you could get Harry to help, with that you know, the potion works on wizards" Harry blushed. "I'm not growing boobs" he said.

Daphne snorted "I don't know Harry that could be a good look on you" she said

"No" said Harry.

Some of the older children who was sitting near this into the table looked horrified.

Andromeda turned and addressed them "there are seven babies coming in June. Babies need to eat, And all babies eat is milk."

"Oh" said one of the little boys "It sounds weird."

"I agree having wizards breastfeed is a little unorthodox" said Andromeda "It's not unheard of, quite common if witches die in childbirth."

"Oh" said the ten-year-old Boy, looking chastened.

After thee days of the new routine Harry was feeling quite relaxed which is why he was confused when Daphne took him by the arm after breakfast and said "come on we're off to have a nap."

"But I don't feel tired" said Harry.

Daphne said "exactly, and if you fall asleep I will hex you."

She led Harry with a delicious swagger to the room, waving her wand at the doors "colloportus" which sucked the door shut with a slurping sound.

"I hope you feel up to breaking some windows" said Daphne.

"It's going to be like that is it?" Harry said, kicking his shoes off.

"It's going to be a lot like that" said Daphne, unbuttoning her robe.

"Well" said Harry "I better get started" he said and hissed as he kissed on to Daphne's neck.

"That's the spot" said Daphne. "You give me the works" ten minutes later Daphne sagging in Harry's arms said "that was an excellent warm up" she said, then finished unbuttoning her robe.

Harry ripped his shirt off as Daphne pulled her robe off and dropped it down on the ground.

"Now" said Daphne "I believe Lady Slytherin would like some official ladies Slytherin kisses."

She slipped her pants off and lay on the bed, her knees apart "get hissing" she said.

Harry dropped his trousers on the floor slid his boxers down and hurried onto the bed "of course Daphne" Harry said hissing slightly.

As Harry suspected might happen after ten minutes Lady Slytherin gave a gasp "I can't see" she said.

Harry pulled his head out from between two trembling thighs and looked up "I did say there's warnings in the book" said Harry.

"It's never been a problem before" said Daphne.

"You've never had it for 10 minutes before" said Harry.

"Ten minutes" she said "is that all, it felt like a lot longer."

"Well," said Harry "that was pretty intense."

Daphne asked "when will my eyesight come back?"  
"In a few minutes" said Harry "or we can go and see whether you can really faint from it."

"A little pointless" said Daphne

"You can't see what I'm doing to you" Harry said and started to stroke Daphne.

"Naughty man" she said "you know I can see again."

"Yeah."

"And you really impressed me" Daphne crooked her ring finger and cast a couple of spells on herself and she smirked and cast a couple more she said "and this wedding rings quite useful"

"Really how useful?" Harry asked.

"I'm glad you asked" said Daphne "I've cast a full set of charms" she said looking at Harry's erect willy. She pointed at it and Harry felt a brief flicker of coldness.

She said "I believe you were looking for a b******"

Harry said "yes", for the first time. He said yes a lot more after that while feeling tense and then finally Lady Slytherin sat up, licked her lips and said "Well, was that satisfactory?"

Harry said "that was bloody marvellous," Daphne stretched.

Harry said "you're gorgeous"

Daphne said "yes I am, is there anything else with we should do?"

"Well we could have sex" he said.

"You're a little floppy" she observed.

Harry pointed a finger at his willy and hissed a phrase; within thirty or forty seconds it was erect again.

Daphne shook her head "that is a truly amazing spell" she said.

Harry shrugged "you know the muggles have a potion that does this apparently" said Harry

"Is expensive?" asked Daphne.

"I don't know, I think it's prescription only, means you have to go to a healer to get it, oh there's some health risks, apparently if the erection persists for more than four hours you should see a medical professional" said Harry, smirking.

Daphne snorted "more than four hours doesn't go down, apparently it doesn't go down at all, it sounds quite dangerous."

"Like I said" said Harry "prescription" then he chuckled "I'm never touching that stuff."

"I don't know" said Daphne "Be kind of a cute gift to give to some people we know."

"Like who?" asked Harry

"I don't know" sad Daphne "Theo maybe."

"Oh God" said Harry "don't say that."

"Hasn't affected Slytherin's basilisk" said Daphne.

"Grandpa Sal was such a prick" said Harry.

"But I love this spell" said Daphne

Turning around and sitting astride Harry "I love the spell so much" she moved forward.

"It's good to be back" she said and started to grind on Harry's lap. Much later Daphne shuddered she said "you know Harry, this is good."

"Doing what, bonking every morning?" said Harry

"That we have time for that" said Daphne "but wow Slytherin's basilisk reviver is a hell of a spell."

"Not bad " said Harry "another round?"

"Why Lord Slytherin you hedonist."

"I know her Ladyship likes hissy funtime" said Harry.

"I've already lost my vision once today" said Daphne "I'll make do with merely mind-blowing orgasms thanks."

"I could just kiss your neck while we bonk" Harry said.

"That makes me all"… said Daphne hesitantly.

"It makes you all gooey" said Harry, hissing.

"Then I end up blushing all day" said Daphne.

"You should be proud" said Harry.

"Some of the staff look at me oddly already" said Daphne.

"We should definitely; have any of the staff ever seen you fully loved up" said Harry.

"No" said Daphne "I have my reputation to think of!"

"Daphne, you're getting a hissy kiss" said Harry.

An hour later Harry finished repairing all the diamond paned windows over the bed.

Daphne lay smiling on the bed , she spoke huskily to Harry "If I don't put some foundation on I'm just going to look..."

"Like I shagged you rotten" said Harry.

"I'm going to preserve some dignity" said Daphne.

"Alright" said Harry "Sure, put some foundation, maintain Lady Slytherin's mystique"

"Thank you dear" said Daphne and slowly got up off the bed.

"Oh" she said "I have strained all my muscles, I see the need to get back to training, Both kinds of training" said Daphne to Harry "It is fun..."

Daphne swaggered off to the bathroom had a quick shower then came out still naked, her hair of course already dry. She sat naked on the dressing table and a applied a little bit of foundation from the pot until she looked not flushed.

"That looks respectable" she said and started tp find her underwear off the floor with Accio.

Harry scourgify'ed his boxers and put them back on. Harry accioed his shirt and started buttoning it up.

"Whoops, I may have pulled some buttons off" said Henry "Reparo!"

Daphne struggled her bra back on, pulled her knickers back on and then levitated her robe into the air.

"Fancy" said Harry, and Daphne, hands in the air let the robe slide down onto her.

"I didn't want to get foundation of my robes" she explained.

"Could you put it on last" asked Harry

"Well then I'm might get it on my robes" said Daphne.

"Alright" said Harry doing up his shoes properly this time

"Harry" said Daphne "you should put a little Sleekeazys on your hair."

Harry looked in the mirror; his hair looks like a positive birds nest.

"Ok, a little bit" Harry admitted.

"Well it looks like your slept all morning" said Daphne "and it is nearly lunch time."

-==0==-

Harry was reading paperwork from Mary and signing, when a letter arrived on a tray.

Harry recognised the green ink and four-part Wax seal.

_'Dear Lord Slytherin._

_The new Staff have all arrived and now need… guidance._

_I expect you will want to present them to the press in the great hall?_

_After breakfast on a Saturday would seem a convenient time._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry'  
_

-==0==-

Saturday, early.

Harry flooed to Hogwarts, Headmistresses office. He stepped out into the round office in green and silver robes.

Headmistress McGonagall stood up from the large desk "Harry, good to see you" she said.

"Headmistress" said Harry "Can I speak to the new staff before..."

"One at a time?" asked Headmistress McGonagall.

"Maybe just to all of them" said Harry "I have… misgivings."

"Your wife was most agitated" said Headmistress McGonagall.

"We have to have these classes, because of Grandfathers ring" said Harry, waving his hand. "That doesn't mean we want Hogwarts to get..."

"Dark."

"We've fought too long and hard to lose now" said Harry.

Headmistress McGonagall cast a patronus and sent it off to gather her new staff.

In the meantime she called a house elf and gave Harry some tea and toast. Harry sat on a chair he dragged near the desk and had some light breakfast.

The staff arrived and sat on the row of hard, straight backed chairs with tartan backs and seats.

The first to arrive was a tall, blonde woman in a green and white robe. She looked surprised. "Headmistress" she said nervously. "Is there a problem?" She blinked, her deepset eyes blue and sleepy-looking.

"Sit down Isabelle, we're going to have a little press coverage of the introduction of all the new teachers after breakfast, and Harry will make small speech. He wanted to talk to all of you beforehand, just to ensure there were no surprises." said Headmistress McGonagall, in a fairly kindly tone. "Harry, this is Isabelle Lufkin, our new History Teacher"

"Lord Slytherin?" asked Isabelle, nervously.

"Please, sit down, I won't be having to act scary today" said Harry, sipping some tea.

"You defeated Voldemort multiple times, Lord Slytherin, you are a formidable wizard" said Professor Lufkin.

"Luck mostly" said Harry. "Please, sit. You're not the ones that are going to be a problem."

Isabelle sat determinedly, her small chin trembling.

"Lord Slytherin is not a monster Isabelle" said Headmistress McGonagall. "He has had some terrible tasks to perform."

"I still do" said Harry "I'm also running a school for under-elevens. Headmistress Janice Wong, Miss Lufkin, is my Headmistress for Salazar's School for Small Snakes."

"Janice?" said Isabelle "From the Shoe?"

"The same" said Harry "Getting twenty small children to school in the mornings is terrible."

Headmistress McGonagall smiled slightly.

"Why did you adopt all those orphans"? asked Professor Lufkin curiously.

Harry was explaining about the relative merits of being a boarder versus being stuck in the orphans ward when the door opened and a short man with dark hair came in and sat down at the opposite end of the row of chairs from Isabelle.

"Professor Dannon O'Reilly, our new Divination teacher" said Headmistress McGonagall.

"Lord Slytherin?" asked Professor O'Reilly in a soft Irish accent.

Harry smiled "I hear you're not a fraud" he said "That makes me very pleased, do try not to break the law."

Professor O'Reilly smiled slightly, his pointy chin motionless, his lips thinning "I can tell a good opportunity when it comes knocking, your Lordship"

"Pleased you understand" said Harry. Professor Lufkin looked a bit surprised at Harry's request.

Harry looked at Isabelle "Professor O'Reilly was exploiting a casino when he got our job offer" he explained.

"A number of them" corrected Professor O'Reilly.

"And now you're safe here at Hogwarts." said Harry.

The door opened and an old woman with long grey hair walked in, looked around and sat next to Isabelle. "Headmistress" she said and nodded.

"Gabriella Vale, our xylomancy Professor" said Headmistress McGonagall.

"I hear good things about you" said Harry "Keep up the good work."

Professor Vale blinked "You're more casual than I expected" she said.

"I'm Harry Potter, this is me meeting the new Hogwarts staff" said Harry, pointedly taking a sip of tea.

The door opened again and a dark haired figure in dark robes came in and stood "Headmistress" said a feminine voice.

"Professor Sam Rookwood" said Headmistress McGonagall "Ghoul studies."

Professor Rookwood looked at the chairs and stood over by O'Reilly. "Can you move over" she asked.

O'Reilly stood up and moved to the second to middle chair, and sat with a sigh. Professor Rookwood sat down fussily, and crossed their legs.

"Harry, Sam and Professor jjones don't get along" said Headmistress McGonagall. "jjones used to bully Rookwood at school."

"Well, we'll need to have a chat about that" said Harry glumly "Professor Rookwood, I hear you're very good. Please accept my apologies, but jjones is also very good."

After an annoyingly long wait, the door opened and a witch stepped in, wearing skintight black trousers, high-heeled boots, a black blouse and a pointy hat with a skull shaped buckle.

"jjones" said Headmistress McGonagall, "please sit down, Lord Slytherin wants to talk to all the new staff."

Professor jjones swaggered to the middle chair and sat down and pouted in Harry's general direction. She was wearing a choker with a small silver skull on it.

"Now you're all here, Lord Slytherin would like to talk to you all before the press announcement after breakfast" said Headmistress McGonagall.

Harry smiled to the small group "Hi, I'm Harry Potter. I'd like to thank you for coming and joining the staff of Hogwarts. My ancestor was one of the founders, so I'm the person who solves Hogwarts problems. Harry smiled insincerely "For historical reasons, we had to reinstate Xylomancy, Ghoul studies and Necromancy. I'd rather the Necromancy class remained theoretical. Hogwarts has fought long to rid itself of dark influences, and we aren't losing that ground."

"You reek of dark magic" said jjones haughtily, her brown eyes outlined by violet eye-shadow.

"Family magic" said Harry "I've seen the other side. I would not recommend the trip."

Harry sighed "Now, Headmistress McGonagall runs the school. The board advise me and I make hiring decisions. I'd rather not terminate anyone. I've had to terminate staff before. Neither of us enjoyed it."

Headmistress McGonagall shot Harry a glare, and the staff all straightened in their chairs.

Harry stood up and flicked out his wand, hissing a long sentence. His clothes turned into heavy silver robes with green runic markings, his shoes turned into armoured boots, and a silvery green hat appeared on his head, dangling straps around Harry's ears reaching all the way to hi shoulders.

From the bookshelf over at the side of the round office, the sorting hat spoke up. "Oh no, It's you!" said the sorting hat. "I knew that Potter was a Slytherin, though and though. And he's The Slytherin too. Beware the hat."

The silvery hat on Harry's head flexed backwards, and a slit opened, and it hissed something. The straps of the hat did themselves up under Harry's' chin. The hat hissed again.

Harry reached up and stroked the hat gently. It flexed back and forth. The silvery hat hissed something.

"You're a maggotty snakeskin" said the Sorting Hat rudely.

Harry reached up and stroked the shuddering silver hat's point gently and spoke "I'm Lord Slytherin. This is, as you can probably guess, Salazars hat. Godrics hat over there is just upset Grandfather's hat is in better shape."

The staff looked at Harry's transformation, wondering what was going on.

"For the press statement, there may be some flashy magic and Lord Slytherin will do something dramatic" said Harry. "I have complete faith that as Hogwarts staff you will behave in a suitable manner all year."

"You're a little boy in a hat" said O'Reilly.

Harry hissed something and the lamps went out… or switched to burning with black flames.

"I'm Lord Slytherin, Black, Peverell and Potter" said Harry "I've killed a dark lord, returned from dead more than once and fought many, many death eaters. I'm your employers employer. I effectively own Hogwarts, and the Minister for magic is close personal friend. Do not try my patience."

"You always were a temperamental student" said Headmistress McGonagall mildly.

"Thank you Minerva" said Harry. "We're going to go, eat breakfast, meet the press, answer a few questions politely. Jjones, the courses will be largely theoretical, and introductory. That's the school line, do you understand. Same goes for you, Rookwood."

jjones nodded, staring fixedly at a lamp burning black. "Death's flames" she said, sounding worried.

"As Lord Peverell, I'm the descendant of the greatest Necromancer Britain never knew." said Harry. "Some of my children will undoubtedly be studying Necromancy at Hogwarts. It is, in a sense a family business."

O'Reilly blanched. "Oh crap" he said.

"Language, O'Reilly" said Headmistress McGonagall .

"Please" said Harry. "Do try to keep the school as just a school. I would be so happy if children got a tiny bit bored."

Rookwood spoke up "Some of the students have limited prior learning from ninety-seven. Apparently Electrow Carrow ran some classes."

"Well, try to keep it not awful. Her approach to education was unhelpful" said Harry.

"Time for breakfast. Professor jjones, stay back" said Harry.

The other staff leave, Headmistress McGonagall coming over to stand beside Harry.

"Miss jjones, less skulls, more robes. You're not to overexcite the students, or the press" said Harry.

"Call me Sanctity" she says flirtatiously.

"Miss jjones, I'm happily married to a witch with a lot more to offer than you in every sense of the word, who is mother to my seven children and stepmother to my forty-two orphans." said Harry.

jjones looked thoughtful.

"Professor McGonagall, if you would?" asked Harry and Headmistress McGonagall transfigured the skulls on the hat and choker to silver hallows.

"Oh, Minerva, no" said Harry.

With a chuckle, the Headmistress turned them into silver Hogwarts shields.

With a flourish of her wand, a black robe swooped into being around Professor jjones, adorned with a silver rectangular pattern. Professor jjones looked slightly irritated, but left.

"Is she really trouble?" asked Harry.

"If she'd dress like this all the time, not really" said Headmistress McGonagall.

Later, sitting at the high table Minerva McGonagall leans over and says "You're quite the ham, Harry"

"Daphne thought it was best if Lord Slytherin made a show" said Harry.

"And the one for the press?" asked Headmistress McGonagall.

"Oh, something simple" said Harry.

-==0==-

Breakfast was slowing down when the reporters arrived, led by Hagrid. Harry saw Rita and Bozo, with his camera, and a few reporters he definitely didn't recognise.

The students, who'd been staring and whispering at the new staff and Harry for an hour now, started talking to each other loudly.

Harry stood up, and hissed Grandpa Sal's explosion of silence spell. Silence exploded out from Harry; in a loud nothingness.

The students, staff and press all looked a bit intimidated.

Harry flicked his wand lazily behind himself at the school banners, and the Slytherin Banner behind him on the wall animated, the snakes eyes lighting up green, and the snake twisting to stand upright, clearly displaying not a hood, but a frill on the back of it's head. It was, after all, a basilisk. Grandpa Sal had not really been a subtle man.

Harry spoke up "As Lord Slytherin, I'd like to announce that Hogwarts will be starting some new classes, or rather, restarting some old classes. Xylomancy; predicting the future using the patterns of twigs, with Professor Vale, Ghoul Studies under Professor Rookwood, where students will learn about ghosts, poltergeists, and of course, ghouls. We will also be having a course in … communication with the dead, with Professor jjones, from Durmstrang, who comes highly recommended. I'd like to say to any muggleborn students that that communication with one's dead loved ones has been a magic for a long time, and I personally have talked with my parents, and grandparents. It's a great way to find peace and understand your family, especially, if like me, your family died before you could talk to them. Although the course is formally called Necromancy, we won't be making Inferii at any point, just so everyone understands."

Harry smiled to the school, and the reporters, who looked surprised. Harry waved his wand high in the air, showering silver sparks across the ceiling, and cancelling the silence explosion spell.

Harry spoke again "The press are here, and I'd like to take this opportunity to mention that our new History Professor, Professor Isabelle Lufkin has changed history teaching at Hogwarts, and it is no longer a scheduled nap time. Thank you, Professor Lufkin. Our other staff change, that is happening today the replacement of Professor Trelawney by Professor O'Reilly. But then, Professor Trelawney might have seen that coming."

There was some polite laughter from the hall.

Harry waited for a pause "Professor Trelawaney, being a Seereess, is staying on to teach anyone who comes through divination who is also a Seer. Everyone else will certainly enjoy Professor O'Reilly, who is the only person to go seven for seven in the ICW NEWT practical exam.

Professor O'Reilly nodded graciously. Sybil seemed to be relaxing, after starting to have a panic attack.

"So now, members of the press, The Staff and I will be taking questions, but alas, only related to the recent staffing changes" said Harry.

"Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet" said Rita, her glasses glinting

"Ah, Rita" said Harry "Chose your questions carefully, don't bug me, some of us have secrets we'd rather not share."

Rita stopped dead still, took a deep breath, thought for a bit and asked what was certainly a different question to what she'd been going to ask.

"Professor Rookwood, are you related to Augustus Rookwood, who died the war?" asked Rita, poisonous quill poised.

"I am, ah, related, but Estranged from my family. They don't support some of my life choices" said Professor Rookwood, awkwardly.

"Like being a decent human being" said Harry, loudly butting in. Laughter from the hall.

Headmistress McGonagall stood up and said clearly "Professor Rookwood has been living on the continent for the last several years and The School, and Lord Slytherin have complete faith in Professor Rookwood." she said sternly.

Harry caught Rookwoods face, flushed with, embarrassment, and yet happy. Headmistress McGonagall had defused that rather well.

Harry sat down very casually.

Rita didn't try anything too terrible, but insisted on asking jjones if she had a special someone. jjones stared straight at Rita and said coldly "If I did, it would be no business of yours, Skeeter."

Harry felt slightly disturbed, but O'Reilly's answer to the same question was a simple "Well, Rita, it's not you… but you will meet a tall redhaired man next week."

Rita went red and grabbed her quill, scribbling manually.

The press conference improved there, some French reporter asking if Hogwarts was going to be using ICW exams for the new courses.

Headmistress McGonagall stood up and nodded "I've been working with Griselda Mountbanks from the WEA, and the new courses, well returning courses that don't currently have a WEA syllabus will be using the ICW syllabus, which is being translated and will be issued as a WEA syllabus. From there the new courses will begin. For reasons that should be clear to the third years and up, only third year courses will be available this year. Older students may choose to either sit their examinations in two years, or if they find an interest in the course, perhaps take the classes as adult students.

"Will Hogwarts be offering adult education classes?" asked Rita, surprisingly intelligently.

Minerva looked at Harry "The budget?" she said gently.

Harry turned and, without his wife to stop him, started speaking "We'll be looking at staffing and funding to offer adult education, in all the classes Hogwarts offers. I've got another school already, for educating the under-elevens, and if I have to, I could open another school, probably attached to Hogwarts, for adult education."

"How would that school be funded?" asked a black haired wizard with what might be a Dutch accent.

"I rather expect with fees" said Harry "We can't just go cap in hand to the Wizengamot and ask for more money, after all, Hogwarts is not owned by the Ministry."

"Who does own Hogwarts?" asked Rita.

"I own one quarter, the families of Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Griffindor own the other three" said Harry bluntly.

Headmistress McGonagall stood up "Ahem, The Hogwarts bequests partially fund the school, and the ministry provides funding per-student, as they do to any other school in Britain. In the last several years, of course, Lord Slytherin has provided the, ahem Lions Share of the funding to the school."

Slytherin and Griffindor house both cheered, then stopped and glared at one another.

"You'll have to go talk to Slytherin house some time Harry" said Headmistress McGonnagall out of the corner of her mouth.

"I'll bring my wife for that" said Harry "They might never recover otherwise."

The Press conference stopped, clearly having got boring for the press.

Hagrid politely led them out. Hadrid was eight feet tall, and had hands the size of Christmas hams, so he could politely move quite large groups of people.

The staff and students went back to talking.

Professor jjones was regaling Aurora Sinistra with her own personal theory about her( 'jjones') mysterious original family. It involved many now-extinct houses and implied a rather eldritch heritage for jjones. Harry, as someone with a fairly terrible heritage, couldn't hold it in. He leaned forward past Minerva and said "jjones, go to St Mungo's and get a blood inheritance test. Honestly, it takes half an hour. Stop guessing. In the unlikely event you get billed by the Ministry for inheriting a house that's in arrears, owl my secretary and I'll take care of it."

jjones blinked. "Blood tests?" she said.

"Blood magic, for medical purposes" said Harry "You're a necromancer, a little blood magic shouldn't faze you."

jjones looked like she wanted to be indignant but Minerva spoke up "Given that generous offer from Lord Slytherin, jjones, you might finish your breakfast, and perhaps pop out and get some respectable robes."

Aurora Sinistra, whose dusky complexion rarely showed any colour, looked distinctly amused at young Professor jjones being told to go buy some clothes.

-==0==-

Harry stepped out of the floo into his front hall and groaned. With a hiss, he turned his clothes back into green and silver robes and he headed for the study.

He opened the door and found Daphne, in casual robes and slippers, lying on the couch, reading a scroll and dictating. Harry closed the door behind himself and walked over, Daphne turning her head.

"Stop Dictation" she said and the quill froze.

She put the scroll on her lap "How did it go?" asked Daphne, looking at Harry's face.

"jjones needed a talking to" said Harry. "Had the cheek to say I reeked of dark magic."

Daphne sighed "And?"

"She dresses like a tramp and tried to flirt with me. I told her my wife had more to offer in every sense of the word." said Harry.

Daphne smiled slightly.

"Well done." said Daphne. Harry noticed she looked tired.

"Daphne, are you feeling all right?" he asked.

"Just not enough sleep" said Daphne. "I am catching up slowly."

"I'll make sure Mary gets us some more nurses and minders" said Harry, moving to his desk and writing a short letter.

-==0==-

Harry got a letter from Headmistress McGonagall two days later. He was at his desk, signing and sealing payments to builders when the tray with letter appeared.

_'jjones has found she's a Selwyn, on the difstaff side. Hat and choker now have an appropriate S. Selywn's have not answered her owl. Knowing the old bastard, he won't acknowledge yet another actual bastard. jjones has stopped claiming to be quarter demon on her great grandmother's side. Thank you. Minerva'_

Harry banished the letter to Daphne, who was lying on the nearby couch, with a writing table on her lap, translating a particularly tedious Slytherin family journal from spell-protected Latin to English. It would make a great book for tourists to buy. According to Daphne's intermittent verbal descriptions, it showed the family side of Salazar's life, complete with small children getting and losing teeth, and disagreements with his mother-in-law about children's education.

Harry suspected some of the momentum for Hogwarts had been wanting to get Mistress Logley out of his children's upbringing. Grandpa Sal, while extremely dismissive of muggles, was no less dismissive on anyone who wasn't his wife or children.

So far Daphne had excerpted a couple of paragraphs talking about his friend, Godric Griffindor, who was, according to Salazar, a mindless egotist, with too much facial hair. That was quite affectionate, so far.

Harry was starting to get an idea of the man behind the painting he had. Proud, overweeningly proud, magically brilliant and with a tongue like sandpaper.

Daphne had, however saved some poems 'Grandpa Sal had written about 'Grandma Reynilda. They were utterly terrible. Harry thought the difficulty of finding anything that rhymed with Reynilda didn't help.

_[AN: More fireworks in Book 2 : Rise of the Black Rod]_


End file.
